Where the heart is
by lis.n
Summary: They say home is where the heart is. I suppose then that my home was across the border where my enemies dwelled; for my heart was there. With my mate. My Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

_Just so you guys aren't lost when you start the story... I'm starting this story when Bella already figured out Edward is a vampire, based on the legends Jacob told her. They've started spending a lot of time together, getting to know each other. So, at this point, Bella and Edward are both 17 and Jacob is 16 (He hasn't morphed yet). The chapter begins where Edward tells Bella that there's another complication-Billy Black. I'm picking up from Page 233 of __Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer.__ And, since I've mentioned her already, I'd like to add that the Twilight series and the characters are all hers. I've merely put a twist on the original story to create this one. This story is merely for pleasure and no infringement is intended. I own the plot of this story and nothing more. Without further ado, enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Why does it always rain on me? <strong>

**Edward's POV**

I stood in the pouring rain with Bella next to me as we both stared at the car infront of us. Even though, it was dark that didn't prevent me from seeing the occupants of the vehicle. The boy in the driver's seat didn't daunt me as much as the older man with the russet skin, and so I paid no attention to him. The older man's face was a memorable one; although it was now wrinkled and resembled a creased leather jacket, I knew who he was. He was the little boy I had met years ago. The boy who had sat regally in his grandfather's arms as the latter discussed the treaty with my sire, Carlisle Cullen. It was the eyes. The surprisingly familiar black eyes that seemed both young and ancient. All my attention was focused on him. William 'Billy' Black. The grandson of Ephraim Black. Instinctively, I knew that he must now be the alpha of the Quileute pack; the rain made it hard for me to distinguish his scent. His 'wet dog' scent. His thoughts, quiet at first turned unpleasant as soon as he recognized me. I wasn't sure whether I should confront him or I should just leave. His scrutiny made me uncomfortable.

I stared at him a little defiantly before turning on my heels and disappearing in my Volvo. Revving the engine, I disappeared from that street within seconds, with the squeal of my tires against the wet pavement.

This complicated things with Bella. I wondered if Billy Black would risk my relationship with her. Could he?

Bella had told me that Billy and Charlie, her father were close. They've been fishing buddies for a long time. Would Billy's influence on Charlie affect my relationship with Bella? Would I allow Billy and Charlie affect my relationship with Bella?

No.

There would be no way I could allow them to do so. Isabella Swan was my singer, and my mate. Her blood, so sweet, had called to me the very first day I saw her. My head spun with desire when I saw her for the first time. She made me crazy.

And when I saw Tyler's truck about to crush her in the parking lot of our school, just the other day, I knew I couldn't lose her. She was too precious.

Thoughts of Billy Black disturbed me as I pulled into our driveway. They were shifters. I assumed that boy in the car had been his son. Jacob. He must be one too. The rain dissipated their stink and I hadn't been able to distinguish them for the mutts they were. But, my knowledge of their ancestry convinced me that the Blacks were a prominent family in the history of the Quileute shifters. That Jacob Black is the pack's little prince, waiting for Daddy to pass on the crown.

As such, he must be kept away from Bella. Shifters were temperamental creatures. Volatile. One wrong move and he could kill Bella by transforming. Their beast could explode at any point; they had no control over it.

I ran upstairs to change before heading back to the Swans. I had developed the habit of watching Bella sleep. Although, I couldn't read her mind, I found her sleeping form very interesting. Especially since she talks in her sleep.

It was endearing.

"Edward," came Esme's voice as she paused at my closed door.

"Come in, Esme," I called from inside my walk-in closet.

"Are you heading out?" she asked sweetly, before folding herself gingerly on the futon in my room.

"Yes," I replied a little mysteriously. I know watching someone was slightly unconventional.

"Watching Bella Swan?"

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised, as I came out to face my 'mother.' Even though, Esme was younger than me in vampire years, I had always considered her as my second mother. We had bonded when Carlisle had found his mate in her, and married her sometime later. Over the years, I found that I wasn't the only one who had a liking for Esme. She was so maternal. Sometimes, I wonder if this was the supernatural talent she had brought with her in her new life. Esme had been a mother once and overcame with grievance for her dead baby, she had committed suicide when Carlisle found her. Her adoration for Carlisle hadn't taken long for it to turn into full fledged love. The sentiments had later been dissected to be that of mates. Vampires could only form a coven with the people they were destined to be with. Their soul mates. The pull between Carlisle and Esme had been present even when Esme had been a child and fell out of a tree; only to be treated by Carlisle who was the local doctor in Ohio at the time.

The bond between mates, I've come to learn was deeper than any other sentiment. That was the reason why I was so sure that Bella was my mate. She made me feel emotions that no other woman had made me feel. I was besotted by her. She was beautiful. Pale skin that was clouded by brown hair with wide brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate. She was slight in her build; she was tiny enough that it reminded me how fragile she was. Especially in the arms of someone like me.

"Wait. Let me guess," I said with a small shake of my head, " Alice?"

Esme gave me a soft smile before nodding. My youngest 'sister' Alice was a seer. She could see the future, and therefore knew our futures almost accurately. Between her powers and mine, we no longer bothered to have secrets...or privacy, for that matter, in the family. And why should we? We spend most of our time pretending to be humans that when we came home, it was refreshing to be able to have full disclosure and sincerity.

" You think she's your mate?" asked Esme, her expression, full of concern and maternal love.

" Yes, I believe so."

" How can you be so sure, Edward?"

" I've never felt the way I do with someone else. Something beckons me. Like fate was pushing me in her direction."

" Not to sound negative, Edward," started Esme cautiously, " but, have you considered the fact that this pull, like you say, is just from her being your singer? Bella is a lovely girl. I would rather you know for a fact before you mislead her."

"Mislead her?"

"Edward, you know how easy it is for humans to fall for vampires? We were made to attract our prey. We are beautiful for a reason."

" I won't mislead her," I promised.

" We have a lot riding on this girl, Edward. She's human. If the Volturi come to know about her knowledge of our kind..."

" I know. I know. But...Esme, she's different."

" Edward, you were my first son. I love you. I support you, but I'm also worried about the rest of my children. I don't want to put them in danger. You know, your brothers and sisters will support you, no matter what. Even Rosalie. We will be behind you, a hundred percent. But, please be careful?" she said, worriedly as she twisted her hands, almost nervously in her lap.

"Always, Esme," I replied, crossing the room to place a kiss on her cheek, " I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight," I replied with a glance over my shoulder, before leaping from my balcony.

* * *

><p>The light in the small room that faced the beginning of the forest was on. I could hear the faint rustling of Bella's sheets as she sat in bed, waiting for me to show up, like I've been doing for the past month. The window was open, as usual. Lithely, I swung myself from the tree I was standing on, and landing softly in her bedroom.<p>

Surprised eyes met mine, and I inhaled softly taking in the sweet scent of the woman I loved. The yellow laced curtains moved lightly with the breeze as I took in the sight of Bella sitting in her room, with the wooden floors, the blue wall and the peaked ceiling. The room of her childhood, she calls it. She looked so innocent, like a lost fawn.

"Hi," she whispered as she watched me, lower myself gingerly in the rocking chair that was opposite of her bed, " why do you always sit there?"

" Because..."

"Are you afraid of me or something?"

I laughed softly, " Bella, are you forgetting that I'm the one with the unusual thirst for your blood?"

"No. But, you're always so...distant with me. I'm your girlfriend. Right?"

"Yes. You are."

"Then, come sit with me," she asked, her eyes almost pleading.

Obediently, I complied. Sitting down, awkwardly at the edge of her bed, I watched as she leaned over and laid her head on my chest. I took in a sharp breath. Bad mistake. I drew in her scent and it drove me mad. I squeezed my eyes shut and counted down from ten, backwards.

"Who was that in the car earlier?" I asked, feigning ignorance in an attempt to distract myself from the sudden need of her blood.

"Oh, that was Billy Black and his son, Jacob. Billy is a friend of Charlie's. They live on the reservation. They're Quileutes."

"How old is Jacob?"

"He's sixteen."

" He had a driver's license?"

"Yeah. Jake's been driving Billy around since he was fourteen. Albeit it was illegally then, but it does help that they're family friends with the Chief of Police."

" Why does Jacob have to drive?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Billy is paralyzed from the waist down. He's been having some health problems. Diabetes. He's stuck in his wheelchair. It's been a couple years now. Jacob learnt how to drive from the older kids on the reservation and drives his father around when Billy needs to come to town."

" That's awful," I said softly as I thought of the boy, " is there no one else who could take care of Billy?"

"No. I don't think so. I mean his wife, Sarah, passed away when Jacob was nine. His twin daughters left the reservation a few years later to go to college or something. It's complicated and I don't know the whole story. But, Jake and I are friends. My first friend since I moved to Forks."

So, Billy Black was not a wolf. Nor was he the alpha of the pack. Did this mean that Jacob was the alpha now? Had he even turned into a wolf yet?

" What does Billy do?" I asked, fishing for more information about the Blacks and the Quileute pack.

" Nothing. He's the tribe chief. They get by from the donations or services provided to them by the tribe. Jacob fixes cars for people sometimes to make some extra cash. He's the one who sold Charlie the truck. He fixed it himself."

" Impressive for a child," I said.

" He's hardly a child. He's sixteen."

"Bella, you need to stay away from Jacob Black."

" What? Why?" she asked as she got up and turned around to face me.

"Trust me when I say that he's dangerous."

" How is he dangerous?"

"I can't say. It's not my place to say anything. Just promise me that you'll stay away from him."

" I'm sorry, Edward. I can't. He's Charlie's best friend's son. How am I supposed to ignore him when he comes here?"

" I don't know. Just find something."

Bella stared at me quietly and made me wish that I could read her mind. It was frustrating not knowing.

" Trust me, Bella. Jacob Black is dangerous," I told her softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello again,

This is story is my obsession this summer. I'm currently writing it. I have a general idea how it will end, but the details haven't been worked out yet. On top of that, I have a busy month of July infront of me, so I can't promise for regular updates. But, I will finish this story definitely (and Galactic Tides as well). It's just might take a little longer than it did with my previous story; where the updates were almost weekly!

This chapter is an introduction/prologue to the story. A little foreshadowing if you will. Jacob does make a better appearance in the future, so keep reading. And leave me some reviews. I am very apprehensive about this chapter. I'd love to hear your opinion.

Also, this is not a traditional imprint story, so please be a little patient with the way things develop. I'd just like to point this out right off the bat, so that I don't end up disappointing you guys.

Lisa.


	2. Chapter 2: First time

**Chapter 2: First time in a century**

**Edward's POV**

The next couple of months had passed by smoothly with no interference in our lives from anyone on the reservation. Bella said they kept away from the Swan's since the last time we saw them. Charlie went down to the reservation mostly to keep Billy company while Jacob looked for a part time job. I think Billy was trying to keep Jacob away from me. Carlisle informed me that the presence of vampires was what pushed the shifters to change into wolves. Maybe it was Billy's way of making sure that Jacob didn't change into one. The lesser interaction between the shifters and the resident vampires, the lesser chance of their turning. I suppose.

Not that I minded. I wasn't interested in befriending them anyway. The Quileutes were leery of us, Cullens. Even though, we've assured them numerous times that we never fed on humans. My life was complete, without them in it anyway. I had Bella and my family. There was nothing else that I needed or wanted.

My brothers, Emmett and Jasper and I, just came back from a hunting trip before we got ready for the spring dance. Alice had spent the day at Bella's getting her ready. It was with much reluctance and with a lot of convincing that she had agreed to let me take her. Bella had two left feet, and walking without her tripping on thin air was an accomplishment. She was right to be reluctant to go dancing. But, with me by her side, she wouldn't have much trouble dancing. I was there to take care of her. It was my job after all.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I was quick to answer it.

"Yes, Alice," I said into the mouth piece.

"_ We're ready for you. I'm leaving Bella's now."_

" Okay. I'll be there in 5."

_"Ok. Bye."_

Whirling around the room, I grabbed everything I needed before heading down to the kitchen to get Bella's corsage. Alice had shown me the colour of Bella's dress so that I could get the exact match. After saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, I left for the Swan residence.

* * *

><p>As I helped her into the car, Bella looked up at me, " I did mention that you looked very nice, didn't I?" she verified.<p>

I smiled politely at her, " Yes. You did." I didn't see what the fuss was all about. I was only wearing a tux. Much like the rest of the guys from Forks High would.

" You know, I might have to ban Alice from my house if she keeps treating me like a guinea pig," she grumbled as she smoothed down the blue frilly, off shoulder dress. Bella hated been fussed over and changed into dresses that probably came from the runway in Paris or something. God knows where Alice got all these clothes from. After a few decades with her, I've learnt to stop grumbling and complaining about the clothes she bought us. And, I did mean _us_. All the boys were dressed mostly from Alice's shopping trips. Although Carlisle and Emmett got away with certain things, if their mates didn't approve. Jasper and I, however, were stuck. We were the only ones who didn't get an opinion about clothes.

It was sad. More for me than Jazz. He was after all, Alice's mate. To make her happy was his purpose. It didn't seem fair that I got the same treatment. Even if I knew, it was just her way of showing how much I meant to her.

Within minutes, we were pulling into the familiar parking lot of Forks high. I parked and helped Bella out of the car. Stilettos were deadly for this girl, I thought with a small smile.

An unusual scent caught my attention as the wind shifted and we made our way towards the school. It most certainly didn't belong to any students at this school. I would have noticed this...enchanting smell. Inhaling deeply, I secured my hold on Bella as I contemplated the different theories of who it might belong to. Something I didn't have to do much of as we approached the darkened sidewalk of the school.

Casually leaning against the walls of the building was a Quileute boy, with long glorious black hair that was ruffled by the soft wind. He was tall with a lanky build, and looked like he was approximately seventeen. His skin was beautiful; silky and russet-coloured. Dark brown eyes were set deep above prominent cheekbones, although he still had a hint of childish roundness to his face.

He was beautiful, I thought as we approached him.

Bella stood a little straighter as she watched the boy and smiled in recognition. I almost winced when she steered me towards him. The boy pushed himself off the wall, casually with a wide smile. His mind was very quiet as he watched my girlfriend and took in a well groomed Bella.

"Clean up good, Swan," he said with a smooth, pleasant voice. I frowned as I caught the smell coming off from him. That enchanting smell I smelt earlier was coming from him.

"Thanks, Jake," replied a flushed Bella.

_Jake_. As in Jacob? Jacob Black? _This_ was Billy Black's son. Why didn't he smell like wet dog? Was he not a shifter yet? Why did he smell so good?

"This is Edward. Edward Cullen," introduced Bella.

When those deep brown eyes swung to meet mine, I thought the world had stopped. A rush of indescribable emotions ran through me and I knew the world as I knew it would never be the same.

"And, Edward. This is Jacob Black," added Bella. My eyes were still on his. I couldn't look away.

"Hi," he said with a smile, that would have knocked the wind out of me, if it was possible. He held out a hand in a friendly gesture and all I could do is stare at him, frozen on the spot.

His smile faltered and I immediately felt like the world's biggest jerk for hurting him. I felt like someone had reached inside and grabbed my intestines and wrapped it around my throat, choking me.

"Jacob," I breathed out. His name was like molten chocolate on my tongue. I reached out and shook his hand, with my trembling one. A jolt of lighting passed through me when my skin came into contact wit his. I stared at our joint hands; tanned against pale. His warmth seeped through me, in a way that Bella's never did; even thought he was still human. Not a shifter. Yet.

_"So cold,"_ ran through his mind and my eyes jumped back to his face again. I could read his mind. I didn't let go of his hand until he twisted it awkwardly in my palm and drew his hand back. Just like that, I felt a void. A void in my world. A void inside me.

Jacob's eyes met mine again and I felt the jolt of electricity run through my body one more time. He flushed beautifully as he stared at me, like _he_ could read _my_ thoughts.

"What's up, Jacob?" asked Bella with a smile. A warm smile split his face as he turned, almost reluctantly from me to face Bella. His thoughts were apologetic and a little embarrassed as he thought of what he wanted to tell her.

"Can I borrow her for a minute?" he asked tentatively, glancing at me. A huge part of me wanted to say no-I didn't want them to be together alone. I didn't want _him_ to be alone with her. But, at the same time, I could hardly find it in myself to refuse him.

I nodded stiffly, trying hard to keep my expression blank.

"Thanks," he replied amiably before taking Bella's hand and leading her away from me, where I 'couldn't hear.'

A low growl ripped from my chest and Jacob glanced at me over his shoulders, gulping before turning back to Bella. Even though, I had no problem hearing their conversation, it bothered me that he thought he was with her. Alone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella tip her head backwards, even with her heels, to look up at Jacob, " Wow, Jake. How tall are you now?"

"Six-two," he replied proudly, with a grin.

"So, what are you doing here? Did you decide to crash?"

"Uhm...not exactly," he replied, slightly ashamed.

"Then?"

"My dad..." he said, looking down at his feet, "paid me to be here tonight," before meeting Bella's eyes. Even though it was innocent, I was completely jealous of the look he was giving her. Soft and tender. His eyes shone with honesty when he spoke and I stood there wishing it was my eyes he was looking into. It didn't help that I could hear his thoughts about Bella. He had a crush on her. Albeit minor. It didn't sit very well in my stomach. I didn't want him thinking about her. Or anyone else.

Bella scoffed lightly before saying, " I hope you have a good time then. Did you see anyone you liked?" she added teasingly.

Jacob blushed and he nodded softly. A snarl ripped through my lips at his thoughts.

"You look really pretty, by the way," he added shyly. The green eyed monster clawed my chest and I turned to glared in their direction. They, both, ignored me as they continued their conversation.

"Uhm, thanks," replied Bella, " so, why did Billy pay you to come here tonight?" I was immensely grateful at the change of subject. I didn't know how I was going to stand another thought of his childish crush on _her_, of all people. Jacob, however, didn't seem too happy about the diversion as I was.

"He said it was safe for me to talk to you here. Tonight," he said. With an embarrassed laugh, he added, " I think he's losing his mind." Bella joined his laughter weakly, but he had caught my attention. Even more so that he already had.

"He promised he would pay for the master cylinders I need for the rabbit," confessed Jacob with a grin, that took my unnecessary breath away. God, he was beautiful. His thoughts swam with pictures of an old red beat up Volkswagen. Somewhere in my mind, I heard Bella telling me that Jacob loved cars and he worked part time as a mechanic to make some cash.

"Tell me, then. I want to help you finish your car." He was building it himself. I was impressed.

"He..uhm...wants you to break with...him," he said, shamefully, looking over at me. I heard his heart speed up when his eyes met mine and I thought my heart would explode with warmth. I was glad that I wasn't the only one who seemed to be affected by this. Whatever this was between us.

Bella followed his gaze and looked at me too. I gave them a tight lipped smile. My stomach sank when I heard Jacob's thoughts. He thought I didn't like him. If only he knew how wrong he was.

"Are you mad?" he asked, turning back to Bella.

" I could never be mad at you, Jacob. I'm not even mad at Billy. I know he means well and he's just looking out for me. Just...just tell him I said 'thanks' and that he shouldn't worry. Edward is a perfect gentleman."

Jacob nodded, a little awkwardly.

"Oh no. There's more?"

Jacob nodded, a little upset. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watched him, from the shadows that made my eavesdropping unapparent.

'What is it?"

"Forget it," he mumbled, looking away.

"Just spit it out, Jacob," cried Bella, glaring at him. From the shadows, I glared at her. I wasn't pleased with the way she was treating him.

" He said to warn you that...and I quote," he emphasized with air quotes, "'We'll be watching' and that was his plural. Not mine," he finished, warily.

Bella laughed and Jacob managed a small smile. A small beautiful smile. A smile that I felt myself responding to, I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth as I watched him; ignoring the girl in the pink dress who was staring at me, hopefully.

"Sorry, you had to do this, Jake. Atleast, now you can finish your car."

"Yeah," he said sheepishly and grinned. I couldn't do it anymore, so I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards them. My eyes never wandering from Jacob's face. Sensing my eyes on him, he turned and met my eyes, flushing with embarrassment.

" I should go," he said softly, turning back towards Bella. My heart sank at his words. I wasn't ready to let him go.

"Why don't you come inside?" I said, before I could stop myself.

His eyes jumped back to me, and he stared at me, confusedly.

Bella grinned, "That's brilliant. Atleast this way, I won't have to dance. We can't leave Jacob alone."

Seeing as I didn't feel like dancing anymore, I nodded. Gazing deeply at Jacob, I hoped he would say yes.

" I should probably get back. Billy's waiting."

" Hey, he asked you to come," said Bella, " come on. You can get to know Edward and tell Billy a few things," with a wink. The beast in my chest hummed in agreement at the thought of getting to know Jacob Black.

He piqued my curiosity. He had made me growl at Bella. He made me jealous. I've never been jealous in my entire existence.

" You should stay, Jacob," I said softly, my eyes on his face. I didn't want him to leave. His heart thrummed against his chest, and his thoughts were muddled with confusion, seeing that the person who he thought didn't like him was the one who was also inviting him to crash the dance.

" I don't want to interrupt your night," he said, glancing between Bella and I.

"There's nothing to interrupt," I said, quickly, never pausing to analyze how that sounded. Bella glanced up at me curiously before nodding.

"Uhm," he said, debating with himself. "Alright then," he said as he finally relented.

I grinned as the monster in my chest let out a contented purr.

* * *

><p>Maybe asking Jacob to come in hadn't been such a good idea, I thought as I watched him at the drinks table. Bella and him had gone to get drinks while I had pretended to go in search of my siblings to avoid drinking anything.<p>

Of course with Bella being as popular as she was with the boys, they had been swarmed by admirers within minutes. The female population was suddenly very interested in chatting with Bella, in hopes of getting to know Jacob. As were some of the guys.

"Fuck," I swore, under my breath as I heard and watched a sophomore leer at Jacob. His eyes raked the boy's body. His thoughts were vile and I wanted to snap his neck, but instead I settled on fisting the bench I was sitting on.

And if that wasn't enough, I had to watch Jessica Stanley drool all over him. I hadn't had the chance to get to know him, yet, and these vultures were all surrounding him.

Growling under my breath, I pushed my way through to the drinks table.

"You should totally go to school here, Jake," said Jessica as she twirled a strand of her brown hair, leaning into Jacob as much as possible, looking up at him with adoring blue eyes.

"Uhm... I don't think my dad would let me," replied Jacob, unsure of what he did to warrant such attention from the students. He was, basically, on his own here, left to fend for himself as Bella chatted with Mike Newton.

"Jacob," I said, commanding everyone's attention to me as I approached him.

Warm, soulful brown eyes met mine, in surprise, " I want to introduce you to someone," I said, convincingly. I had no idea what I was doing and there was no one here I wanted him to meet. Except me, maybe. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted him for myself. My actions were puzzling but I had no time to dwell on them right now. I had to get him away from these people before I snapped any of their necks.

I hoped he had the good sense to go along with me. He stared at me, shocked. He, honestly had thought I disliked him and wanted him to leave.

"Oh. Okay," he said, a smirk pulling on the corners of his mouth as he understood, "excuse me, Jessica," he said, with a small smile to the girl who was still pressed against him.

"But, Jake," she cooed, batting her eyelashes at him, " you owe me a dance."

"Uhm...Maybe later?"

"You better keep that promise, Mister. I will come find you," she teased. I refrained myself from growling at her, especially since I knew she was not kidding. She was serious in her threat of coming to find him.

Untangling himself from her clutches, Jacob mumbled a 'bye' before following me. When we finally stopped in the hallway outside the gym, I turned around to face him. His hair was tucked behind his red ears. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and he glanced around us before meeting my eyes.

"Thanks," he said softly, blushing deeper if that was possible. My eyes swept his face, taking in every feature and every angle. I could myself getting warmer; something that was impossible for me. But, I just associated warm feelings to this boy and I barely knew him.

" You looked like you could have used some saving."

He laughed a deep, rich laugh that sent tingles down my spine. His eyes lit up and crinkled at the corners, " Yeah. She was relentless," he said in amusement.

I didn't realize that we were standing there, quietly until he said, " So..." glancing around the corridor.

I blinked and realized that I was staring at him.

"I'm gonna use the restroom," he said awkwardly. He was uncomfortable. I was a little disappointed that I was making him uncomfortable. I could only nod before he turned around on his heel and disappeared into the bathroom that was a couple of doors down.

" So, this is Jacob Black?" came a tinkling voice from behind me. A voice I've heard one too many times.

"You already know the answer to that question, Alice," I replied, turning around to face my sister.

She grinned at me, " Yes, I did."

" You like him," said my brother. With his honey coloured hair brushing against his collar, and golden eyes, he watched me. Jasper's scars, visible only to people with supernaturally good eyesight were a sign of his strength. Strength that always amazed and was probably the reason why I had been able to be around Bella for so long and still managed to control myself. He gave me strength and motivation. Apart from Alice, he was probably the one who understood me the most, due to his powers. Jasper was an empath, capable of feeling, manipulating and projecting emotions.

" I don't know. I..."

"If he stops you from forming sentences, then that's something," added Alice with a conspiratorial wink.

"Did you see something?" I asked. My curiosity was piqued. Alice never says or does something unless there's a good reason behind it. If she pushing me towards Jacob right now-_not that she has too. I have this definite pull towards this boy_-then her visions might have pushed her to do so.

"I think you should follow him, Edward," she said instead.

It was like she had read my mind. Before they had showed up, I had wanted to follow him. Just forget the wrongs and the rights and just go with my heart and my instinct. They were both telling me to pursue Jacob Black. I didn't know if it was a good idea or not. I didn't know anything, except for the fact that he brought out feelings I didn't know I possessed.

Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed the door was still firmly shut. Without saying anything, I turned around and marched over to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

This chapter gives a little more information of how the relationship between Edward and Jacob will progress. It's just a little different from all the other stories out there, I suppose. I should be updating fairly often, so keep checking. Feedback is always appreciated, so please review and let me know how you're liking the story.

Until the next time,

Lisa


	3. Chapter 3: Forbidden fruit

**Chapter 3: Forbidden Fruit**

**Edward's POV**

I was almost in a trance as I stalked over to the bathroom. I could feel Alice and Jasper's eyes on me. I could hear their thoughts. Alice was reciting a Spanish poem-the technique she used to block me from her thoughts when she deemed it necessary to do so-while Jasper contemplated the fact that his wife was conflicted over her decision of telling me to go over to the bathroom where Jacob had escaped to.

I didn't want to stop and consider what Alice's conflicts were. She had told me to follow him and I was. Because, damn it, I wanted to.

I pushed the door to the boy's washroom open and didn't hear anything except Jacob's breathing, his heartbeat, his thoughts and running water. He was thinking about me. He was confused about me, the electricity that was between us, and his father's beliefs. Letting the door swing back to its original resting state, I walked into the tiny corridor and turned into the bathroom. Standing with his back on the stalls, infront of one of the mirrors, and a running sink, I found Jacob leaning against the sink. His head was bent down as he thought furiously.

He must have sensed my presence because his head snapped up, his mind blank for a split second before his eyes met mine in the mirror.

"Cullen," he breathed out, confused.

"You okay?"

"'m fine. How long was I gone for?"

" Two minutes," I replied, my eyes never wavering from the reflection of his brown eyes.

"Oh..."

I stepped forward, unsure of my footing and nervous. He straightened up. His mind was still blank as he stared at me, in the mirror. His body stiffened as he saw me inch closer but I couldn't stop myself.

When I was right besides him, I stopped. I wish he would think something...anything to tell me if he thought I was being a creep, if he liked it, or if he thought I was a psycho. The bathroom was silent except for his breathing, his heartbeat and the water.

I don't know how long it was that I stood staring at his profile and he stood absolutely still, like _he_ was a vampire. Finally, when I couldn't stand it anymore, I reached out and brushed the back of my fingers against his cheek. Colour flooded underneath my fingers and I felt warmth spread through my body. The pulse in his neck jumped, and instead of appealing to my vampire side, it appealed mostly to the man inside me.

I tucked his hair behind his ear, gently with my index and my middle finger. I was afraid I would break the spell and he would be gone. I knew I was treading on dangerous ground here, but it seemed like my body had a mind of its own. For once in my existence, I let it do the talking.

My fingers dropped down his neck, caressing the russet skin as it trailed down his collar and his long sleeves of his white shirt. He shuddered and the words _'So cold'_ popped into his head for the second time tonight but he didn't say anything. With just my two fingers, I caressed the back of his palm before sliding them over his fingers and on the inside of his palm. I swallowed unnecessarily as I stroked the sensitive area of his palm. He clenched his hand over my fingers, stopping me.

Jacob turned around and faced me. Meeting his eyes, I noticed his chocolate brown eyes to be darker. His full lips parted as if he wanted to say something but the words never came out; just like his mind remained otherwise blank. Boldly, I lifted my second hand, considering the other was still fisted in his hand, and traced the outline of his lips with my thumb.

His eyes fluttered and I grew bolder still. I traced my thumb over his lips, over and over until they quivered. He looked so vulnerable, so giving and so open that I leaned in and pressed my mouth against the corner of his lips.

A gasp of surprise warmed my cheek before he stepped back and dropped the fingers he was still holding, " What...what are you doing?" he stammered.

I blinked, " Jacob, I..."I started.

"What is the matter with you? You're Bella's boyfriend," he said accusingly. His words were true but it seemed so harsh to my ears.

" I know," I scrambled to say. I didn't want him to have the wrong impression of me, " But, Jacob...You...There's something here. I don't know what...but I like it."

" No," he screeched, his voice painfully hard on my ears, " There's nothing here. Nothing. You're with Bella. I'm straight. I'm not attracted to you. Maybe my dad was right."

"Jacob," I whispered painfully as he turned to leave. My hand had shot out and I grabbed his wrist. Shaking himself free, " Stay away from me, Cullen," he said before leaving.

I stared at the wall in disbelief. What had I done?

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, I dragged myself out of the bathroom and into the gym, in search of Bella. I wanted to leave. I didn't want to stay here anymore. I couldn't.<p>

I found her standing with Jacob. He had his back on me, but I saw him talking quietly to Bella. I knew he wasn't going to tell Bella anything that happened in the bathroom. I trusted him, even though I barely knew him. It felt like I knew him. Like I had known him for the longest time. I saw Jessica stalk her way through the crowd and caught the smugness that laced her thoughts as she eyed Jacob. She wanted that dance.

Jacob leaned down and gave Bella a hug before looking around for the exit. He-_they_-hadn't noticed Jessica yet. However, before he could disappear in the crowd, Jessica caught his wrist and he turned around. I felt sick to my stomach as I watched her flirt with him, before pulling him onto the dance floor. Jacob looked over at Bella, almost pleadingly to which Bella only grinned.

And of course, as luck would have it, the disk jockey changed the song to a slow one. Jessica's blue eyes gleamed with adoration under the lights that lit the dance floor as she swung her arms around Jacob's neck. I growled lowly as he lowered his hands, awkwardly and placed them on her waist. I watched with a scowl as she pressed herself against him. Would ripping her away from him and flinging her body across the room bring a lot of attention to me and my inhuman force?

"He doesn't like her," said Jasper quietly as he joined my side.

"Yeah, well. He doesn't like me either," I grumbled.

"He's confused. He's attracted to you and to Bella at the same time and that scares him."

" I don't want him to be attracted to anyone but me," I hissed as I watched him and Jessica sway along to the music.

"Why not?" pushed Jasper.

"He's mine," I snarled at him.

He gave me a smirk, " And now, you know."

"Edward," cried Bella as she approached us, " where have you been?"

"Hello, Bella," greeted Jasper, " sorry about keeping you away from him. That was my fault," said Jasper, sleek and smooth as if nothing had happened. Like he hadn't just rocked my world by making me admit that Jacob was mine.

"Oh..." stammered Bella, " that's okay, Jasper. I was just wondering where he had disappeared to."

I barely heard her; barely heard Alice joining her mate and Bella. My gaze was focused on Jacob. I watched intently as he smiled at something Jessica had said; as she pressed herself against him; playing with the ends of his hair. I could feel my nails digging into my palm.

"We have to go," I said suddenly, turning around to face Bella, Alice and Jasper.

"Now?" asked Bella, " we haven't had the chance to dance."

"I don't feel well. I want to go home and speak to Carlisle. Besides, I promised Charlie I'd have you home by 11p.m."

"It's 9.30?" said a dejected Bella.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I... I just need to leave."

" All right, I guess we can, then. Let me go say goodbye to my friends."

"Thank you," I said softly, before turning to my siblings, " are you staying?"

" Yeah," replied Alice, " Emmett and Rose are having fun dancing. We'll just wait for them."

I nodded stiffly as my eyes searched Jacob's tall frame again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come around," said Alice as she followed my gaze.

" What are you guys talking about?" asked Rosalie as she made her way through the crowd, pulling Emmett forward by the hand.

"Edward and Jacob," answered Alice with a grin.

"The Black kid?" asked Emmett, creases lining his forehead.

I nodded, " I though he was one of them?" he asked.

"A mutt?" asked Rosalie, affronted by the idea that Jacob might be part of the Quileute shifters.

" He's not a mutt, Rosalie," I said harshly, " he's human."

"So, what's the problem?" she asked crossing her arms.

" He hates me is what's the problem," I grumbled.

" He doesn't hate you, Edward," interjected Jasper, " he's just confused about things. He's a teenage boy. He's going through a lot right now. You have to be patient."

"Al, did you see anything?" asked Rosalie.

" Edward will be involved with him. But..."

"But what?" I asked, glaring at her.

" Your future disappears a few months from now. It doesn't matter what you do; it disappears eventually. But, either way, you and Jacob are together, in some sort of a relationship until then."

I wasn't sure whether to be elated about the fact that Jacob was mine or my sudden impending death.

" Then, you need to get rid of him. He's a filthy mongrel anyway. Just avoid him."

" He's not a filthy mongrel, Rosalie," I snarled at her, " if you can't be supportive, then please do not insult him. And, no, I can't be without him. He's mine, just like I'm his. If I could die his, I'd die happy."

" Dude, you're so cheesy," teased Emmett.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the song changed going to a much faster beat. I watched as Jacob pulled away from Jessica Stanley and said goodbye. His eyes, however, were not on her. Instead, brown eyes flickered across the room before they finally met mine. I watched as he flushed beautifully before averting his eyes.

My siblings all turned to look at him when he finally had the courage to look over again. His eyes slid from me to the people who stood surrounding me. His blush deepened and he mumbled a goodbye to Jessica; a goodbye that seemed directed at me, especially since his eyes were on mine, before he turned around and slipped silently out of the gym, leaving a gaping hole in me.

"He's beautiful," said Alice. I heard the same sentiment echo in Rosalie's thoughts, although I knew she would never admit it. No one was prettier than her.

"He is," I agreed.

* * *

><p>Less than fifteen minutes later, I had dropped off Bella and sped home. The car ride had been awkward, I think. I wouldn't have noticed how silent my girlfriend had been if she hadn't been fidgeting and wringing her hands together in her lap. She asked me if I was okay more times than I could remember right now; she wondered if she had done something wrong, then she just asked if everything was okay at home, considering the fact that Jasper had 'borrowed' me for so long, at the dance.<p>

I tried to assure her than everything was fine. I walked her to her door and when she glanced up shyly at me, I understood what she was waiting for. I've kissed Bella before; plenty of times but somehow today kissing her felt wrong. It _was_ wrong. I knew it was because it was the wrong person. Because the person I was kissing was not Jacob Black.

What was worse was that I felt like a cheater. I felt like I was cheating on Jacob with Bella-my girlfriend.

So, I pecked her lips softly, in a friendly manner before tapping the front door with my shoes 'accidentally' with hopes that Charlie would come investigate; which he did and put me out of my misery.

Veering my silver Volvo into the garage, I got out quickly and jumped over the balcony and into my room. I needed to understand what had happened tonight.

I left my room, hours ago, happy and in love with Bella Swan, and hating everything about the Quileutes living a few miles away. Somehow, over the course of the night, I tried having my way with a Quileute in the school's bathroom while my girlfriend was around. A Quileute boy, nevertheless. A boy who would shortly become the Alpha of the resident werewolves pack. My nemesis. _Our_ nemesis. Running my hands through my hair, I tugged at the ends in frustration.

How had my world turned a complete 360 in mere hours? How was it that I was attracted to Jacob? Why did he smell so good to me? Why was I so jealous that Jessica was practically having intercourse with him on the dance floor?

'Dry humping' like I've heard so much over the minds of students.

Why had I told Jasper that he was mine? And why did it feel so cathartic to finally being able to say it out loud?

"Edward?" came Carlisle's voice as he approached my room, " what are you doing home so early? Esme said you had a dance at school."

When he saw my crestfallen face, he stopped in his tracks, " What's the matter? Are you alright?"

" No...I don't know," I growled in frustration.

" Did something happen at school?" he asked as he crossed the room and lowered himself on the futon next to me.

" Jacob Black was there tonight," I said softly.

" Black? Ephraim's relative?" _"How are they related?"_

"His great grandson, actually," I said, and in response to his telepathic question, I added, " No. He's not one of them. Yet. He's still human."

" Okay. So, what's the problem?"

"Well, his father had sent him there to warn Bella. Asked her to stay away from me. But, before he could, she introduced us. Me and him," I said rapidly, replaying every scene in my head. Remembering Jacob's face as he smiled at Bella; remembering him turning those eyes on me; remembering the feelings that had coursed through me when I met his eyes.

"He smelt so good, Carlisle," I said, eyes pleading, " and when he looked into my eyes, I felt this rush of emotions. I growled at Bella when he said she looked good; when he thought he had a crush on her."

I looked at my patriarch, waiting for him to make a comment but, instead he urged me to continue.

" I literally wanted to snap that Stanley girl's head off when she pressed herself against him," I said, ashamed of myself.

"Have you considered that he's your mate? Just like you're his... And a possessive one at that," he replied with a soft smile.

" Bella..."

"Might just be your singer, Edward. We have strong feelings for our singers. Feelings of want. Not love. However, those emotions pale in comparison to what we feel for our mates."

I gulped as I analyzed tonight's events piece by piece.

" Did you felt an attraction to Bella when Jacob was around?"

"No," I admitted, " not even when he was across the gym and Bella was next to me," I thought of the last time I saw Jacob before he left.

" Why do I feel so empty? If he's my mate, shouldn't I feel complete?" I asked.

" Did you feel that way when he was there? Or just now?"

" Now. When he left me in the bathroom," Carlisle raised an eyebrow at that, but stayed silent, allowing me to continue, " when he shook my hand at the beginning of the night, and he let go, I was painfully aware of feeling empty."

Carlisle smiled brightly, and nodded, " I know the feeling," he said simply as his mind floated with Esme's face.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," he said after a moment of silence. He was happy for me. Finally, I had found someone.

Watching his retreating figure, I sighed before dropping my head on the futon. My head swam with that exquisite russet face; skin smooth as silk; eyes deep as the night sky. His voice when he said my name...I sat up when I realized he never once said my name. He called me Cullen but never once had he called me Edward. My stomach dropped with desolation. My chest rose painfully; how was it that someone could have such a great effect on me? How and why did my heart ache so much for his acceptance? Even if he was my mate, how do you become so dependent on someone you've met for a couple of hours?

I sighed. Those two hours seemed like a lifetime. I felt like I had known Jacob for my entire existence. He was a part of me. Just the missing piece of my puzzle.

My body sagged, unnaturally (for a vampire) against the futon as I let him take over my mind, " Jacob," I whispered into the dark room. His name on my lips was precious and reverent like a hymn. Just like he was to me.

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I thought of the way he shuddered against my touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

My breaths were shallow. I felt like I was paralyzed, but that didn't stop me from enjoying the sensations that ran up and down my body, driving me out of my mind. I felt the soft, but cold pressure of someone's lips against my mouth; the touch so sweet and gentle but unbearable. I wanted to turn my head; I wanted more of those lips. But, they had other plans. A whimper escaped my throat as they decided to trail down my neck, pausing at my Adam's apple, sucking gently. The cold was welcomed against my flushed skin, and I moaned in approval. I felt cool, fleeting open mouthed kisses along my neck before those torturous lips stopped at my thumping pulse. Another whimper escaped my lips when they left my skin. My eyes shifted in search of them, but instead I was met with golden eyes; eyes that turned crimson. Eyes that were set above a pair of fangs. A soft, pink tongue ran over the fangs before those lips pulled into a smirk. My heart was beating faster and my breaths weren't coming out right; I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted to run but I was paralyzed; I was hypnotized by that person. And, when they decided to swoop down and pierce my jugular, I couldn't stop them.

A gasp escaped my lips as I jerked awake and pushed myself up on my palms. I looked around me, taking comfort in the familiarity of my surroundings. My small room was lit by the moonlight that shone through the awkwardly pulled curtains. My desk was pushed into a corner, littered with clothes that needed to be laundered or clean ones; books-not so much. I wasn't much of a reader; but whenever I did read, I read books that allowed me to escape from my life. Wasn't that the whole purpose? I hate serious books; books that had deeper meaning; that needed me to overthink. I glanced over at my book/dvd shelf. I had a few pictures, but the only one that stood out to me on most days was that of my mother's. I gazed at her dimly lit face before dropping back on my back.

I tried to catch my breath from that dream, or was that a nightmare? It had felt so real. Something about that dream hit too close to home. Those eyes...I had seen them before...That touch-so gentle.

No one had touched me like that before...no one, except for... "Edward," I breathed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward' POV<strong>

The moonlight bounced off the white walls of my room; it looked like it was lighting it up. I hadn't moved since Carlisle left my room. My siblings were back from the dance and had retired to their rooms after a quick chat with our parents. I was surprised when none of them had commented on the issue of Jacob Black. Rosalie's comment had been dismissed by Carlisle, who had told her we would discuss it in the morning, in my presence.

However, I couldn't be bothered any of it. Nothing mattered. Nothing, except Jacob. I wished I could watch him sleep; like I had done with Bella, but the treaty didn't allow me to cross the borders without declaring a war. And, to be in the room of the young Quileute Prince was by no means acceptable.

Buzzing from my jacket drew me from my thoughts, and I reached over to pull the sleek, silver phone out of the jacket that had fallen off the futon.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver, without bothering to check the caller-id.

"Edward," came Bella's voice, " where are you?"

" At home. Is everything okay?"

" I should be asking you this," she stated, a little indignant, but her voice mellowed, " why aren't you here?"

"Oh." I had completely forgotten about her, " I got caught up with somethings at home. I won't be there tonight, Bella," I said softly, almost apologetically.

" Is everything okay?" she asked again.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Sorry, I forgot to call. You should get some rest, Bella. You've had a long day."

" Uhm...okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," she said softly in my ear.

" Goodnight, Bella."

Snapping my phone shut, I got up and walked to the balcony. The wind ruffled my hair and caressed my cheek.

This was the first night, I didn't spend watching over Bella.

Off in the horizon, a wolf or maybe a werewolf howled; bringing me back to reality. My heart exploded with warmth at the sound and I sighed.

I was, finally, where I belonged. Where my heart was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. I will definitely try to update again soon, but no promises. In the meantime, let me know how you feel about this new chapter and the new developments.

Lisa


	4. Chapter 4: Conflicts

**Chapter 4: The greatest conflicts exist not between two people, but between a person and himself.**

**Edward's POV**

It never mattered that the sun was rising, only to be hidden by the clouds hanging on the skies of Forks. It never made a difference to me. Today, however, I felt different. I felt brand new; changed.

And I knew this was all because of Jacob. I wanted to see him again. I needed to see him again. I thought of his soft skin under my fingers; under my lips and I felt my body tingle. The house was awake as usual; nothing else had changed. It was just me.

I felt so good. I felt powerful; like nothing could deter me. Nothing. The rumblings around the house and the thoughts told me I was needed downstairs. I sighed, not wanting to leave this futon. The futon that was reminiscent of Jacob and how he haunted me; how he owned me.

Changing rapidly, I made my way downstairs where the entire Cullen clan was waiting for me.

"Good morning, Edward," greeted Esme before she sat down, next to Carlisle on the couch.

"Good morning," I said, glancing around the room, where my siblings were seated with their mates. A pang of longing cut me. I ignored Jasper's pained expression and thoughts as he caught my emotions.

"Enough with the frivolities," interrupted Rosalie, " it's not like we sleep. Mornings and nights make no difference to us. Edward, you know what we need to talk about."

"Yes, Rosalie," I sighed before lowering myself on the empty couch.

" He's going to be one of them. Do you realize that?" she screeched.

" I know, Rose. It crossed my mind but what am I supposed to do? Abandon my mate because he's a shifter?"

" How can you even stand the smell?" she said, wrinkling her nose.

"His smell is exquisite. I love it."

" Urg..."

" Edward," started Carlisle, " what Rosalie has been meaning to say is we are so happy that you've finally accepted and found a mate. We are behind you a hundred percent."

"No. That's not what I meant. Being with that mongrel will have repercussions. Can you imagine what the Volturi will do when they find out about this? Wolf and vampire? Pretty sure that's illegal," Rosalie snapped.

I hadn't thought about that. The Volturi hated werewolves; and even though the Quileutes weren't Children of the Moon, they loathed them. Caius had hunted werewolves till near extinction. This would definitely complicate things. Jacob's future pack could get eradicated. I don't know if I could risk that. I didn't want to risk Jacob. I wanted him; more than I could describe but I didn't know if my need for him was greater than the price for his life.

I thought I loved Bella. Everything about my relationship with her had been sweet and maybe even, romantic. But with Jacob, I knew he would be able to handle me-the real me. The vampire me. There was nothing sweet about what I wanted with Jacob. It was intense passion. All I could think of was possessing him. Owning him. Marking him as mine. I knew he would fight and resist me. But, I was looking forward to that part too. I wanted to fight with Jacob. I wanted him to resist me.

Was a I willing to give up the person whom I've waited a century for? He was after all the reason why no one else had been good enough for me. Could I live the rest of my damned live knowing I had willingly given up the best thing that had happened to me?

"Edward," said Alice, interrupting my thoughts, " your future disappears in few months...Maybe Rosalie is right...maybe being with Jacob is not such a good idea after all."

"Could you live without Jasper?" I whispered, almost torturously.

"If it meant saving his life..."said Rosalie, softly as she glanced at Emmett.

"If I don't see him? Does my future change then?"

" You'll be alone. Miserable..."

"And Jacob?"

" I don't know. I can't see him. But,Bella's future disappears. You and her are no longer together."

" Jacob likes her," I said, " he has a crush on her."

" So, if you can't be with him, you'd sacrifice yourself and let him have her?" said Jasper.

" Yeah. Edward is the self sacrificing type," boomed Emmett.

" Hm...so maybe, your disappearance had nothing to do with death," contemplated Alice, " maybe it's because of Jacob. He's a shifter, isn't he?" she asked as she looked over at me, for confirmation. I nodded.

" Okay, well then...maybe I just can't see shifters."

" That would make sense," said Esme.

"So, we don't have an unfair hunting advantage," added Carlisle.

"What you're all saying is... I have to get used to that smell?" asked Rosalie as she wrinkled her nose.

Esme laughed, " I guess so."

" What about the Volturi?" I asked, " I don't want Jacob to die because of me."

"But, you can't...and don't want to live without him," said Carlisle.

"Maybe you don't have to make a decision right away, Edward," said Rosalie, " maybe you should let destiny run its course. Maybe you should give him a chance to have a say in this whole thing. This after all is his life too."

"I don't know," I replied, squeezing my eyes shut blocking them out of my vision, wishing I could do the same with their thoughts. I was painfully aware of Carlisle and Esme's concerned thoughts, Alice's guilt at not being able to solve my problem, Jasper and Emmett's confusion at the dilemma this problem posed, and Rosalie's conflict, with her underlying support. I had no doubt that she would support me; that if push came to shove, she would support Jacob and fight for him. Fight for me. Over the years, Rosalie and I had come to some sort of unspoken understanding.

When Carlisle had found her battered body on the streets, he had taken pity on the waste of this woman's youth. However, when he changed her, he had been hoping she would be my mate; that she would have complimented me in the same way Esme complimented him. Years spent together trying to become mates - though unsuccessfully - had lead us to understanding each other as siblings all the more. I knew that she would make sure my mate were alive and safe. That she wouldn't hesitate to keep him alive. For me.

" I need some time alone," I said, standing up and without waiting for their reply, I darted out of the house, in a blur.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, I was perched on the summit of a mountain in the Olympic Park of Washington. The wind swirled with snow flakes, that never breached the ground. I sat, blending into the environment perfectly, with my cold exterior. I was a block of ice on the top of the frozen tip of this mountain. The cold, however, was not numbing; much to my dismay.<p>

Nothing blocked the anguish, the conflict that raged inside my head. And although at this altitude, I had no other thoughts inside my head, other than my own, I couldn't be more confused.

On the one hand was the life I had always craved-full of love and acceptance from the one person who completed me. The person who was my other half. And on the other was the Volturi. The Volturi was a coven of Italian vampires. The largest coven, known to exist. They made our rules and protected our community from being exposed. I was sure that my being in a relationship with a shifter would not be acceptable in their books.

I didn't understand. I didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to choose? Although the decision between my mate and his life was an easy one, I was conflicted. Maybe a little selfish even. I wasn't willing to give him up, not when I hadn't had the chance to hold him, yet**. **People might say it was easier to give something that you never had up, but Jacob _was_ mine.

I let out a blood curling scream, throwing my head back. My nails raked my exposed throat, and I could feel the dull edges rip through the marble of my skin. I felt no pain, but I felt a tinge of something. I didn't know if could be described as pain, but it felt right to punish myself. It was the least I could do.

"Jacob," I whispered softly, as I dropped to my knees, and pressed my face into the snow.

Could I walk away from him? I didn't know if I was strong enough to do such a thing.

His family...his family were a pack of wolves. Wolves that despised me, and everything I stood for. Between his family and the Volturi, we didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Russet skin flashed thought my head as I laid face first into the snow, symbolizing warmth, love and everything that was good in my life. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pulled myself upright. Maybe Rosalie was right. Maybe, I didn't have to make this decision on my own.<p>

Didn't Jacob deserve the chance to make the most important decision of his life? Wouldn't he want to know? That he was my mate. That I was his. That he was mine.

My new found hope dwindled as I thought of Jacob's outrage in the bathroom, the other night. He had a crush on Bella. He was straight. And as far as I knew, so was I. Yet, here I was. Pining after him. Lusting after him.

I sighed.

What was I supposed to do?

* * *

><p>I looked up as Jasper lowered himself down on the roof of the Cullen mansion. I had finally made it back home, but I wasn't ready to face anyone yet. Jasper had felt my emotions and hadn't been able to resist coming up here.<p>

We sat in silence for a while before he broke it.

" You should follow your emotions, Edward," he said softly as he stared at the full moon, dangling in the velvety sky, " I've never had such strong emotions coming from you. Not even when it concerned Bella."

" I don't know what to do," I admitted, " on the one hand, there's Jacob and on the other, there's saving him from me, and our kind." I laughed bitterly before I added, " I'm so conflicted about this and he doesn't even like me."

" He likes you. Trust me," he said convincingly and I glanced up at his face. A small confident, almost smug smile tugged at the corners of his lips and I couldn't help but feel optimistic about this.

" And, for what its worth, you can't save him from our kind, Edward," he added, " he's a wolf. He was born to deal with our kind."

" To kill our kind," I corrected.

" To protect humans from our counterparts," said Emmett as he joined us on the roof and dropped down on my other side, " we don't kill humans. We feed off animals. Our sacrifice has to count for something, doesn't it?"

Jasper made a gurgling sound in agreement, but said nothing. I chuckled as I looked over at my brothers. Their surprised looks caused me to laugh out loud. They stared at me, like I had grown a second head before joining in.

" I think you should just follow your heart, without worrying about the circumstance. Jacob can take care of himself," said Emmett, " he's a wolf. Or will be."

" Emmett's right. For once," added Jasper as Emmett narrowed his eyes at him, "you have always calculated the consequences to your actions. Always had everything in such control since you've changed. On your bloodlust, on your desire to rip Bella to pieces and drain her body from every last drop of blood, adapting to our lifestyle. You'll be surprised how exhilarating life can be when you let go of your need to be in control. When you learn to trust your instincts, learn how to go with the flow of your emotions, and go with your heart."

Were they right? I wondered. And as an answer to my inner musings, a lone howl broke against the silence of the night. My body stiffened and I sat up straighter as if the wolf was calling to me. I felt my chest rise up and down, in practiced ease.

Just like that I had my answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hello people,

I know this is a much shorter chapter. But, it gets better and longer, I promise. I just needed this chapter in here, so you guys can just get a feel of Edward's inner conflict about Jacob and his feelings.

Let me know how you liked it because honestly, I've read and re-read this chapter and there's something that's bothering me about this chapter but I just don't know what.

Lisa

* * *

><p>(The greatest conflicts exist not between two people, but between a person and himself.) Quote by G. Brooks<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Leap of faith

**Chapter 5: Leap of faith**

**Edward's POV**

The next couple of weeks were hair wrenchingly agonizing. I had not seen or heard from Jacob since the dance. He spent all of his time on the reservation, and with the treaty I couldn't go see him; not when it meant declaring war between his people and mine; not when it meant risking my family; and definitely not when it meant there was a chance he could start hating me. I spent all my time with Bella, hoping to hear tidbits, if nothing else from her. It was the end of another day in Forks, a day spent without any Jacob information.

With my decision to take a leap of faith came a lot of agony. Agony that came from being away from my mate. I was lonelier than I had even been in a century. There's nothing like sadness, after you've experienced joy. It was like experiencing the first day of summer; only to wake up the next day to find out that winter was back in all its harsh, biting cold again. I snorted as I realized how that comparison was accurate for us. Jacob was my day of summer and my life was the harshness of winter.

My phone buzzed in my shirt pocket. Glancing down at the sleeping form of Bella, I pulled it out and whispered into the receiver when I noted Alice's number flashing on the display.

"Hi," I greeted my sister.

"Hey. So, I had this vision," she started, " you're headed to this diner on Eighth and Main. It's called Chez Tabitha."

Puzzled, " Huh? What am I doing there?" I wondered. I had no need for human food, nor the need for human interaction. Then, why would I be heading towards a diner at-glancing down my watch-10.30 p.m.

"Dunno. But, I saw you headed there. That's where most of your nights end. In my future visions," she said, almost uncertainly.

" Uhm..." I said, confused, " Okay. Well, I guess I'll head down there?"

" Guess so. Let me know how it ends?" she asked, worriedly.

"Will do. Goodnight," I said before hanging up. I didn't know why in the world I would need to be at that diner. I had seen it when I drove by. It wasn't the most luxurious place; in fact it was a little shabby. They didn't even get many customers; but over the years, I've learnt not to bet against Alice. So, quietly I slipped out of the little room and made my way towards my Volvo, parked down the street-in case Charlie woke up and decided to glance outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

Snapping my phone shut, I turned towards Jasper.

"Stop being so smug," he mumbled, under his breath.

"I have the right to be," I replied, with a smirk.

"Maybe. But, not to meddle. I thought we agreed you'd let things take its course," he grumbled.

"I am. I am letting things run its course. They just need a push. Edward is not the most innovative person I know. It would have taken them longer."

Driving to the mall last week, I had seen Jacob Black walk into the little diner on Eighth and Main. Curiosity had gotten the best of me and I sneaked around, listening to his conversation with the owner. I also, knew that Edward would never go against my visions. So, I made up this 'new' vision to give him a little push and I was certain that he was on his way to the little diner as we spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I caught the exuberant smell that was purely Jacob Black, and I knew why Alice wanted me here. After weeks of agony and desperation, I was finally going to see him.

There was a few hours old smell and a really faint fresh one. I frowned as I looked around me. A small light was burning at the back of the diner; I could see it, but the front had a 'Closed' sign, which made sense considering it was 10.30 p.m. I approached the front door, and with one hand on the door knob, I twisted it. The door opened easily with a small tingling sound, designed to alert the patrons of new customers.

"We're closed," yelled a voice from the back. A voice that sent shivers of anticipation and excitement down my spine.

A smile split my face as I recognized it. Jacob.

Darting forward towards the light, I let the door slam.

"Then, you should really lock the door," I said, smoothly as I leaned against the doorjamb. He swiveled on the back of his heels to stare at me.

His heart lurched before speeding up; although I wasn't sure if it was because he got scared of my presence, shock or maybe that he was just happy to see me.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" he stammered, his cheeks filled with colour. I appraised him before answering. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, his forehead glistened with a light sheen of sweat, from his manual work, and his forearms were covered with soap. He was wearing a light mustard coloured shirt that clashed horribly with his skin, underneath a raspberry coloured apron, that had a tag that read "Jacob" with dark black pants. Nevertheless, he looked as breathtaking as he did in the white dress shirt he had worn the other night.

"Just thought I'd drop by to say hello," I replied, my eyes never wandering from his face. If possible, he flushed deeper before he said, " Can't you read?"

I frowned and he added, "The sign says we are closed," he replied, an eyebrow raised, half mocking me, and half in question.

I smirked at him and he turned away, getting back to his dishes.

" What are you doing here?" he asked again.

" I don't know," I replied honestly. How the heck was I supposed to answer this question? I saw the light from the street? That was a few feet away. No normal individual could see that far. Or that my sister had _seen_ that he would be here tonight? That I knew it was him in the back of the diner because I smelled him here?

" Seriously," he said over his shoulder, " tell me."

Shrugging out of my jacket, I walked over and stood next to him, dipping my hands in the soapy water and started to rinse the plates. I smirked a little when he gave me an amused smile but otherwise stayed silent.

" Were you following me?" he said, finally breaking the silence.

I sighed and looked up at him, " Do I look like a stalker to you?" I asked.

Smiling a little, he shrugged.

"You grew," I said, as I cocked my head backwards and looked at him. He nodded, " Here's the thing about teenagers. They go through this thing called puberty," he said, condescendingly.

"Funny. How tall are you now?"

"Six-four," he said, smugly before turning back to his dishes. With my hands still in the soapy water, I stared at him. He was changing. Fast. I could feel it; his scent was changing slightly, even though he still smelt good to me, and his body temperature had risen. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I couldn't be worried how much time I had to change his mind before he morphed for the first time. I knew the wolves were programmed to hate us, vampires. If Jacob changed before he had the chance to fall in love with me, then I was basically doomed to a life of eternal loneliness. He would hate me, and possibly even try to kill me.

"Are you sick?" I asked, reaching out to touch his forearm. He was so warm. Like sunshine.

"Uhm..." he said, glancing down at my hand on his forearm, " I've been a little warm but I feel fine." His thoughts were surprisingly blank and I had to wonder if he was blocking me.

"Cullen," he said again, with a pause as if he was trying to gather his thoughts, " I don't understand what's going on here? How did you know I was here? Why are you here? Don't you have to be a home? Won't your parents worry?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat, " My parents won't worry. Alice, my sister knows I'm here. And, I'm here because I want to be."

I watched the expressions flicker on his face as he struggled to maintain his composure. "_He wants to be here?" "What does that even mean?" " I...I don't am I so nervous around him?" " This is weird. He's Bella's boyfriend. I should be pissed at him. He stole her from me. She would have been mine, if he wasn't in the way."_

My nails dug into my skin as I caught some of this thoughts. Jacob's mind, I concluded was like a sieve-it would let some information through, but not all information. I wondered if this was a conscious decision on his part. I hated that he saw me as competition for Bella's heart. I loathed the fact that he was even considering Bella to be his girlfriend.

"Jacob," I said turning him around so we were face to face and tipping my head back, I looked up at him, " you...I don't know how to explain this but...I like you."

_"He likes me? As in likes me-_likes_ me?"_

I suppressed a smile at his thoughts and continued, " I don't know how to make you understand this. I mean, I've met you twice now but, I feel something here. Between us," I ended with a whisper.

I saw him swallow as if preparing to say something but no words came out of his mouth, instead I caught sight of what must have been a dream.

His breaths were shallow, he felt something cold on his body. Lips. He liked it. A lot. I watched as his thoughts switched from needing those cold lips-I was almost smug about this because I knew those lips were mine. I felt his relief as those lips paused against his pulse and instantly, I felt uncomfortable. I watched as our eyes rested on those lips before lifting up to meet gold eyes. Gold eyes that turned crimson as a pink tongue darted forward licking fangs. Those lips, he liked so much pulled into a smirk (eerily close to mine) before they swooped down and latched on to his jugular.

I choked on a breath while his eyes darted around the kitchen-like he was looking for an escape.

" I would never hurt you, Jacob," I whispered, torturously. How ironic was it that he was scared of me, and scared in such a way that was scarily close to the truth? My life was truly damned. I felt like I was fighting a losing battle and I hadn't even started the game yet.

"Jacob," I said again, letting my hand slip down his forearm to his fingers. Lacing them together, I continued, " There's something between us. I can feel it. I like you, Jacob."

He gulped, " Bella..." he squeaked.

" I thought I liked her. She's my girlfriend, but I don't like her in the same way anymore. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Cullen..." he started.

"Edward. Please call me Edward."

He gulped again, before whispering my name, " Edward..." My eyes slid shut and his thoughts bombarded my mind. He was thinking about how I looked in this moment. His eyes darted around my face, taking in my hair, the angles of my well sculpted face and the smile that pulled at the corners of my lips. Opening my eyes, I met brown orbs. He flushed beautifully as he caught my eyes and stopped what he was about to say.

We stared at each other, in a comfortable silence. Before I could reprimand myself, I found myself leaning into the space in between Jacob and I. Stretching a little, my head rested comfortable against the crook of his neck. His heart rate increased and I could hear the silent rush of his blood against my nose as I turned my face to inhale him.

His dream floated back into his head, but, it didn't deter me. In fact, it made me more determined to show him that I wasn't dangerous. Not to him,atleast.

Moaning softly, I scented him. He smelled like freshly cut grass. His body was stiff but, his mind was strangely blank; making me wonder yet again if he did that on purpose or was it just my close proximity that made him lose track of his thoughts. I was hoping for the latter. Seeing as he hadn't pushed me off, yet, I boldly let my lips trail down the smooth column of russet skin. Stopping at the thumping pulse, I pressed an open mouth kiss to the fluttering pulse. I felt, rather than heard, his sharp intake of breath. His heart was pumping faster, as his skin overheated itself.

I couldn't help but hope this was a positive reaction to my close proximity. I couldn't help but feel a little hopeful that maybe...just maybe things will work out between us.

However, my dream was short lived. I felt a rather large, warm hand pushing against my chest and I pulled back.

"Who do you think you are?" he heaved, more out of breathlessness than anger, " just because I haven't kicked you out of here doesn't mean you can molest me."

Molest him?

I opened my mouth to say something but his raised palm stopped me, " Listen, Cullen," he said, moving his face closer to mine and looking down at me, "Maybe you're having some sort of realization that you swing the other way or something. And that's cool, but please could you refrain from randomly touching me. I don't like you that way. In fact, I have a crush on Bella. I know she's your girlfriend and all, but maybe that's not going to be such a problem anymore."

I stared at him.

" Maybe, we can be friends or something..." he finished awkwardly.

" I don't want to be your friend, Jacob. I don't need your friendship. I don't want Bella, either. Not anymore. But, I do want you. And, I will have you," I whispered, our faces mere inches from each other. To emphasize my point, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. Hard.

I heard his strangled gasp before I pulled away and smirked at him. " I'm not gay," I told him, " I just like you. Only you."

Turning away from him, I rinsed my hands under the tap before leaving him stranded.

"Lock the doors next time you're here alone," I called over my shoulder as I exited the small diner.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

A small tinkling sound from the front of the diner alerted me of someone's presence and that was when I realized I hadn't even bothered to lock up after the other guy who worked with me left. Switching the hot water to cold, I let the dishes from this evening soak.

"We're closed," I yelled, hoping whoever this was, was not a psycho killer and would be cool about leaving. I heard the door slam, without a word or a sound even. I sighed, contently dipping my hands into the soapy water to wash those dishes.

"Then, you should really lock the door," came the smooth velvety voice that had been plaguing my dreams since that night at Forks high. I turned back quickly to find the man who was haunting my dreams, leaning against the doorjamb, like he owned the place. I felt my heart lurch at the sight of him in this shabby diner. He couldn't look more out of place if he tried; he looked like a Greek god in the middle of the Saharan dessert. My mouth dried up and I felt all coherent thought disappear from my head. Damn it. I didn't understand why he had such an effect on me. Why did Edward Cullen bother me so much?

"Wha-What are you doing here?" I stammered. Great. I sounded like a bumbling baboon. My cheeks heated up as I felt myself flush.

"Just thought I'd drop by to say hello," he replied, golden eyes never wandering from my face. Oh boy. His eyes swept my face and raked my body. I felt myself flush under his scrutiny. I looked positively ghastly; especially after a ten hour shift. It was a shitty job but I couldn't afford to be picky. Times were tough on the reservation, even the small favours that we used to receive from the inhabitants were dwindling. I couldn't sit back and let my father starve to death. He had medicine to buy, doctor's appointments to pay for.

" Can't you read?" I snapped, almost out of the blue. I added with a raised eyebrow, "The sign says we are closed," when I saw the confused frown mar his beautiful features.

I was met with a cocky smirk. A smirk that spread an unknown heat inside me and I had to turn away from him. I focused my attention on the dirty plates that wouldn't clean themselves. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself before asking, " What are you doing here?"

His presence in this neighbourhood was strange. I wasn't very familiar with Forks, but I knew that his father, Dr. Cullen was rich and they had enough money to buy a small portion of Forks. So, I knew he wasn't looking for a take-out from Chez Tabitha's. Not to mention that after the other night at school, things between us had been...awkward to say the least.

" I don't know," he replied. Well that was just a whole load of bullshit. I didn't understand this new and apparent fascination he had with me. It was a little creepy.

"Seriously," I said, looking at him over my shoulder, " tell me."

Movement caught my eye as I glanced over my shoulder, discreetly, I saw him shrugging out of his dark blue jacket. Walking forward, he stopped at the sink, next to me and dipped his hands into the soapy water.

Edward Cullen was washing a plate? Didn't he have servants for menial tasks like this? I thought as I glanced down at him, amusedly. I saw his smirk but didn't comment.

We lulled into a strangely comfortable silence as we scrubbed and rinsed dishes, in a very synchronized dance. Like we had been doing it for years, rather than the last 5 minutes. I frowned a little. This whole situation was strange.

Edward Cullen was the perfect boyfriend. I had listened to Bella drone on and on about how perfect he was and how in love they were. So, why was he here? With me? Instead of being with Bella or even in his own home?

" Were you following me?" I asked, when the questions in my head get a little overwhelming.

I heard his soft sigh. For some reason that did something to my insides that I chose to ignore. Yup, definitely weird.

"Do I look like a stalker to you?" he asked, looking up at me. I smiled, deciding that I liked the fact that he had to look up at me. I gave him a shrug.

" You grew," he said, randomly, as he cocked his head further back to watch me.

I nodded, " Here's the thing about teenagers. They go through this thing called puberty," I said, condescendingly.

He grimaced, " Funny," he said dryly, " how tall are you now?"

" Six-four," I replied smugly, knowing he was still at the six-two I was a couple of weeks ago when he had been able to lean in and taken advantage of our equal height. Running his hands over my whole body-those cold hands that tortured my mind with thoughts of him. Remembering how he had been able to lean in and press a kiss to the corner of my mouth, I felt a shiver run down my body. No. He wouldn't be able to do that anymore. I certainly had the advantage now.

"Are you sick?" he asked, his voice breaking into my inner musings. He sent a shiver down my spine again as he reached out and touched my forearm with his soapy hands, leaving a cold trail of water and soap, running down them.

"Uhm.." I said, glancing at said hand, " I've been a little warm but I feel fine." I had lost all coherency again. I couldn't form any sentences. Did _he_ do this to me?

" Cullen," I pushed out my lips, pausing to gather my thoughts, " I don't understand what's going on here? How did you know I was here? Why are you here? Don't you have to be a home? Won't your parents worry?"

He swallowed visibly before answering, " My parents won't worry. Alice, my sister knows I'm here. And, I'm here because I want to be."

I felt as if my mouth had dropped down to the ground and was dangling._ "He wants to be here?_" I thought as emotions wrecked havoc inside me. _"What did that even mean?"_ Suddenly, my palms were sweaty and it felt like I was running a fever. Holy shit. Was it hot in here! _" I...I don't understand. Why am I so nervous around him?"_ God. I groaned internally_. " This is weird. He's Bella's boyfriend. I should be pissed at him. He stole her from me." _I felt my nails dig into my palms as I thought of Bella._ " She would have been mine, if he wasn't in the way."_

I watched his face contort minimally, almost like he was in physical pain and I instantly regretted having thought of him as being in the way.

"Jacob," he said, turning around to face me as he tipped his head to the back. Looking down at him, I waited for him to continue, "...you...I don't know how to explain this but...I like you."

_"He likes me? As in likes me-_likes_ me?"_ I almost choked on my own saliva as I took in his words. I shuffled on my feet, awkwardly as I thought of the bathroom scene.

He looked as nervous as I was, but before he could chicken out ( I guess), he kept going. " I don't know how to make you understand this. I mean, I've met you twice now but, I feel something here. Between us,"he ended in a whisper. A whisper that shook me to my core. I felt a heat burning inside me when he called us an '_us.'_

I swallowed..hard..trying to find something to say. This was the most awkward situation I've ever been in.

As I stared into those serious golden eyes, I felt my first dream about Edward Cullen come back to me. In my dream, I was breathing shallowly, especially when I felt the pressure of cool lips against my feverish skin. Torturous lips trailed down my skin; never missing an inch-it was almost as if they were trying to mark me; make me theirs. And, that knowledge sent a rush of pleasure through my body. I wanted them to. I wanted them to own me. Finally, they stopped against the thrumming of my pulse. I sighed in relief, and they pulled away. My eyes flickered around me to finally stop at a pair of golden eyes. Eyes that were almost identical to the ones I was looking into right now. But, they changed to crimson as a pink tongue darted forward to lick fangs. A chill caused me to freeze. I watched in almost muted awe, and fear as they pulled up into a smirk. A smirk that I had seen tonight. Those lips swooped down and latched on to my pulse.

Edward's jaw clenched and for a moment, I felt scared that he _had_ read my mind. I glanced around the room, uncomfortably. The scariest part of this dream was not the part about him being a vampire-because I knew how ludicrous that was-no...it was the part about me liking the feel of his lips against my skin. Liking how they made me feel.

" I would never hurt you, Jacob," he whispered, painfully. I couldn't meet his eyes. So, I stared at the wall behind his head intently.

"Jacob," he said again, letting his hand slip down my forearm to my fingers. I repressed the way my body shook. Lacing them together, he continued, " There's something between us. I can feel it. I like you, Jacob."

I couldn't think over the sound of my blood pounding in my ears. No. No. This was wrong. Not only did my father hate the Cullens, but he was also, my best friend's boyfriend. He was a dude. I was straight. I liked women. I liked Bella.

"Bella..." I managed to push out of my dry lips.

" I thought I liked her. She's my girlfriend, but I don't like her like this anymore. I can't stop thinking about you."

I was hot. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

"Cullen..." I started, trying to make sense of this situation; trying to understand.

"Edward. Please call me Edward."

I gulped before whispering his name, " Edward..." This was the first time I had ever called him by his name. My tongue felt heavy. His name had felt like molten honey on my tongue and my lips.

I was about to say something as his eyes slid close. He looked fucking beautiful. How did I never notice this before?

The dim light of the diner bounced off his coppery, shiny hair. His pale face was sculpted like it was made out of marble. Perfectly. Like Adonis. What caught me the most was the small smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. Those pink, perfect lips were parted slightly as he seemed to savour the moment. Like he was in a post-orgasmic phase.

A sudden burst of heat burned through my skin as I thought of Edward in a post orgasmic state. His eye lids fluttered and met mine. I flushed as dark amber eyes met mine. The sudden change in his eye colour was puzzling but I didn't dwell on it. Not when he was staring at me like this. Like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Like I was so captivating that I had requited such attention from him.

We stared at each other and before I could move, he was closing the space between us. I assumed he was stretching a little to rest his head against the crook of my shoulder. As soon as his almost frozen face came into contact with my hot skin, I felt my heart speed into overdrive. He turned his face so that his nose was pressed into my skin.

This was eerily close to my dream as I thought of the fangs pressed against my jugular, before they pierced into my skin. But, I didn't move to push him away and it was as if he could read my mind, he pressed himself closed to me. I tried to ignore the soft humming noise that rose inside me as the heat enveloped me.

I was uncomfortable. Not because there was a man with his face pressed into my skin, but because I felt like something was missing. Something that would make this experience even more complete.

A soft muffled moan escaped his lips and I knew what was missing. I wish I could moan like that, when he did _this_. Whatever _this_ was. It seemed to be so cathartic. Unlike Edward's, my body was stiff. I was acutely aware of him.

My mind was blank. I couldn't move a single muscle. Not even when he trailed his lips down my neck. Just like in my dream. Making me wonder if that had been a dream after all. Or maybe Edward could just read me.

And just like in my dream, he stopped at my pulse. When he pressed an open mouth kiss to my skin, the air, I hadn't realized I was holding came out in a whoosh. My skin was overheating while my heart was over working.

As my mind whirled with the sensations he was giving me, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilty about betraying my best friend. Betraying the girl I liked. This was her boyfriend. And not to mention, he was a man. A beautiful man, but a man nonetheless. I had no phobia when it came to homosexuality but...I wasn't gay. I was straight. I've always liked girls. _"So, then why do you feel like this about him?"_ came the voice in my head. Shut up, I grumbled internally. This was wrong. I couldn't do this to Bella.

I pushed against his chest and thankfully, he moved.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said, heaving. Fuck. Why was I heaving? It's not like I enjoyed this. " Just because I haven't kicked you out of here doesn't mean you can molest me."

His mouth opened as he tried to explain himself, but I had to stop him. Stop this insanity.

" Listen, Cullen," I said, moving closer to his face, like I had seen doctors do when they had to announce bad news, "Maybe you're having some sort of realization that you swing the other way or something. And that's cool, but please could you refrain from randomly touching me. I don't like you that way. In fact, I have a crush on Bella. I know she's your girlfriend and all, but maybe that's not going to be such a problem anymore."

My heart sank as I watched his face. It was like I had just told him someone shot his puppy. His features were darkened and morose, and instantly, I felt the need to make him feel better.

" Maybe, we can be friends or something..." I finished, lamely, like in a bad cheesy movie where the girl doesn't want to break some poor twit's heart.

If anything his face darkened even more, and instead of fearing him, like maybe I should, considering I was in a diner alone with him, at 11 p.m. with no one around, I just felt bad about making him look like this.

" I don't want to be your friend, Jacob. I don't need your friendship. I don't want Bella, either. Not anymore. But, I do want you. And, I will have you," he whispered, close to my face. My body shook with the proximity but more with the possessiveness in his voice; the raw animality. I thought I had lost my mind when he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. It was a hard kiss. Cold but somehow it managed to shoot electrical currents down my spine. I gasped against his mouth and he pulled away with a crooked smirk that caused my heart to beat faster, if that was even possible.

" I'm not gay," he told me, " I just like you. Only you."

He turned away from me to rinse his hands under the tap before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Lock the doors next time you're here alone," he called from the front. The small tinkling sound came, followed by the slamming of the door and I sunk against the sink.

Holy fuck! Here I thought I had the height advantage over him. I definitely had no advantage whatsoever when it came to Edward Cullen. He had managed to kiss me again.

And, I might have liked it-his hard determination; the cold of his lips; the possessiveness behind every word, every gaze and every touch.

Fuckity fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hello everyone,

Thank you for the amazing reviews. I know most of you wanted a Jacob POV; though this chapter has one, I can't promise all the chapters will. This story, if you read the summary, is mostly from Edward's POV. Mostly, because it's his "imprint"/his way of finding his soulmate. I will include Jacob's POV as much as I can, but mostly this is an Edward's story. On the bright side, the good thing about Edward's POV is the fact that he can read Jacob's mind (almost always!).

This chapter might be a little confusing for you guys, in the sense that Jacob's emotions might confuse you. But, there's meant to be a conflict. Just keep in mind, that he's still a child at this point and that his emotions will change over time. So, please don't be too harsh. (Jacob in this story, is too damn innocent for me not to feel protective of him).

Anyway, please me know how you liked it. I love hearing back from you guys.

Lisa.

p.s. Didn't you just love Alice in this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Tentative friendships

**Chapter 6: Tentative Friendships**

**Jacob's POV**

It's been two fucking weeks since that stupid night in the diner. Two weeks. After I went home that night, I had told myself that I would forget it had ever happened. I would forget that Edward...Cullen had stepped into this diner. That he hadn't helped me wash dishes, that we hadn't kissed and that he hadn't told me he wanted me.

Instead, when I got home I found a scared Quil waiting for me on my porch. Quil Aterea was one of my best friends. It was him and Embry Call. The LaPush gang had started keeping an eye on us three for the last few weeks. As if we had suddenly grown two heads and were about to start terrorizing the villagers. They were honestly, like hall monitors gone bad. They weren't a gang that created violence. On the contrary, they maintained the peace. Everyone loved them, even my dad. _Especially_ my dad. Probably because they had the same ideologies. They kept harping about 'our land', 'our pride,' and 'our responsibility.'

I had no idea what they meant, but it was certainly what my dad loved to hear. My best friends and I hated these guys. My hands shook as I thought of them. A few weeks ago, Embry had started hanging out with Sam Uley and his disciples. Sam was sort of the leader of those morons. They looked the same with their buzzed hair cut and their cutoffs, and stupid tattoo. Quil had seen Embry with them. He had even become a clone of these shitheads.

That night, after my shift at the diner, Quil told me how he was scared because Sam had been paying a lot of attention to him recently. I told him it will be okay and sent him home because he looked sick. He was running a fever. And as I stood here, cleaning glasses, I wondered if Quil was okay. I hadn't seen him in a few days and I was starting to get a little worried.

The tinkling sound of the door alerted me of a new customer. Without having to turn around, I knew exactly who it was. He had been coming here, every night since _that_ night. Like clockwork.

Edward would walk in, make his way to the corner booth_-my booth_-and wait. I didn't know for what. But, he waited. And watched me. Watched everything I did. It was unnerving. I was so conscious of myself and everytime my eyes would meet his, he would perk up. It was confusing to say the least. I liked that he paid me all that attention, but at the same time, I wondered 'why' and 'why me?' It made no sense.

At first, he wouldn't say anything to me. But, that was until Tabitha, the owner, made me take his order. Gritting my teeth, I stood infront of him with my pencil and pad of paper, he smirked at me before ordering a Coke. A Coke that he never touched.

Every night, I would take the same order and every night, he tried to engage me in some sort of conversation. He didn't seem to mind or become angry when I didn't answer him; instead he chuckled softly at some inside joke while I strung curse words together in my head. And somehow, that frustrated me even more. I wanted to know why he chuckled. I wanted to know what was so amusing to make his eyes crinkle at the corners and light up his golden orbs with mirth.

Tonight, however, was different. I was a little preoccupied with thoughts of Quil, as I wondered if and why he was avoiding me. Embry and I were no longer friends. Not when he hung out with Sam and his goons. But, I didn't want to lose Quil either.

"Why so serious?" came a smooth, velvety but concerned voice from behind me.

I turned around to find a very somber Edward Cullen, sitting at the bar rather than in his usual booth. I shrugged, but never answered.

"Is something the matter?" he asked again, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"No," I replied, softly as I moved around to fill a glass with Coke and slid it infront of him.

"Come on, Jake," he said, his eyes never wandering from my face as I went back to cleaning the glasses, " if you need someone to talk, I can help. I'd be honoured."

"It's nothing, alright? Let it go," I snap before turning around to serve the man who was asking for a refill on his drink.

He slinked back to his booth where he sulked the entire night, but never did he even think of leaving.

"_Whatever,"_ I thought. It shouldn't bother me that I upset him. I shouldn't care that I might have ruined his night.

But, I did.

* * *

><p>I had managed to usher everyone out of the dinner by ten. Including Edward. I was surprised to see him leave without trying to kiss me, like he did every other night (with success on most!). As I swept the floor, I wondered if I had hurt his feelings. I wondered why it bugged me so much? Why I cared what he thought?<p>

"Fuck," I swore under my breath as I, finally came out of the diner and locked the doors of the diner from the outside. I zipped up my jacket before turning around.

"Holy shit," I yelped as I stepped into the small parking lot. There sitting in his stupidly small and shiny Volvo was Edward Cullen.

He was waiting. His eyes, however, were closed. Maybe he had fallen asleep. If I was real quiet, I could slip past him, unnoticed.

_"Damn it,"_ I thought as I watched his eyes snap open as soon as the thought crossed my mind and meet mine. Ignoring him, I turned around and continued walking across the lot towards the forest. I normally cut through the woods to the reservation; saving me about fifteen minutes of extra walking.

"Get in the car," he said as the Volvo slid next to me.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm walking."

" You'll get home faster," he persisted.

"I don't get in the car with strangers. My mommy said so," I replied, ignoring him. I knew if I looked at that stupid beautiful face, I would cave. I walked faster but he was relentless. He jumped out of the car, and blocked my path.

"Get in the car," he said, his eyes ablaze with some sort of emotions. I wondered if it was anger. I wondered if he was angry at me.

"I'm not angry at you," he mumbled, but I caught it anyway. Somehow, I think I wasn't supposed to hear that.

" How did you..." I started before movement across the lot caught my eye. It was William 'Willy,' and his friends. I hated him, almost as much as I hated Sam and his lackeys. Willy was gay and had never made his 'liking' for me subtle. He always came into the diner _drunk_ and flirted with me. To the point where it got annoying and I wanted to punched him in the throat.

I believe he had been in the diner a few times these past few weeks when Edward had been there. And this would explain Edward's strange behaviour tonight. They had gotten into a fight before. Of course, it was because of me. Embarrassing.

Last Wednesday, a drunk Willy had grabbed my ass as I walked by, " Come on, Sweet Cheeks, how long will you make daddy wait?" And under the watchful eye of Tabitha, I hadn't been able to punch him. A feat Edward had taken upon himself, it seemed. In a blink of an eye, Edward had been standing at my side, his hands around Willy's neck as he dragged him out of the diner. He looked positively livid. It was a little scary-he had reminded me of the 'vampire' in my dreams.

"Get in the car, Jacob," he repeated, his voice hard as he followed my eyes to Willy. This time, I didn't argue. Side stepping him, I slid into the passenger seat of the Volvo. Edward glared at them before finally getting in and revving the engine.

* * *

><p>"That was lucky," I said as I glanced at Edward's stoic profile. When he made no move to answer, I swallowed visibly before fiddling with the seat belt he had forced me to wear.<p>

_"After weeks of following and staring at me...now he won't talk,"_ I thought as I stared outside the passenger window, watching as the trees flew by. Frowning slightly, I turned my head towards the speedometer, he was going 110 miles an hour.

"Holy fuckin' shit, Cullen," I yelped, " can you slow the fuck down?" Pretty sure, we'd both be dead, if we hit something as this neck breaking speed he was driving. We'd be a bunch of human pate, I thought as he eased his foot of the gas pedal.

"Why did you wait?" I asked as I remembered my original question, glancing at him. When he didn't answer, I clarified, " Tonight. What were you doing in the parking lot?"

He didn't answer, instead he turned onto the road that led to the reservation, silently.

"Stop the car," I said, sternly as I narrowed my eyes at him. If he didn't want to talk to me, then he wouldn't have to even endure my company.

"No," he gritted out.

" Stop the fucking car, Cullen."

" We're almost there."

Narrowing my eyes at his profile, I clicked the seatbelt off and moved to open the door. And, like was reading my mind, he reached out and grabbed my hand to pull me back in again before slamming the brakes. Smugly, I turned back to open the door, so that I could jump out. But, with the click of a button, he locked all doors.

"What the fuck, Cullen? Let me out."

" No," he growled, turning to face me, " do you know how stupid it is for you to jump out of a moving car?"

" Maybe, I'm dumber than I look," I countered.

"Maybe, you are."

" Well, if you are done insulting me. I'd like to get out of your car."

" Where's your car?"

"What car?" I asked, with a frown. How did he even know I had a car?

" The one you told Bella you were building..."

"Oh. I'm still working on that."

" Well, till that's done, I'd like to give you a ride every night, after work."

"Uhm...No thanks," I said, leaning against the window to look at him.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult, Jacob? You know if I hadn't been there...Willy and his friends would have..." he stopped, looking away from me.

" Because you know that's what they would have done?"

" It wasn't hard to guess what was on his mind. You're the only who can't see it. Or who doesn't want to see it. You'd rather take the risk than have me drive you home?"

"It's not your job to protect me, okay?" I told him, " I can lookout for myself. I've been doing it for years."

" Just..." he implored, " Just please, let me give you a ride home after work."

"Why? Why do you care so much?"

" Because..." he whispered, amber eyes never wandering from mine.

He leaned forward and cupped my cheek in his palm, "Because I just do," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine. I don't how that was even possible, considering I was taller than him. And there was no way in hell that _I_ had bent down to rest _my_ forehead against _his_. 'cause that would just be..._no_. I hadn't done that.

I gulped.

"Jacob," he whispered, almost fervently, " Jacob. Jacob," his cold breath tickling my face. My heart sped up at his words and a slow burning heat slowly enveloped me. My breath was caught in my throat as I savored the closeness of our faces and the way his fingers seemed to fit perfectly in between my own when he twined them together.

" I..." I stammered, breathlessly, " I have to go. My dad...My dad will get worried."

He pulled back reluctantly but made no move to unlock the doors.

"Why were you so worried tonight?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he studied me. I don't know why...Maybe it was the concern in his voice, the lack of any friends of my part, or the loneliness I felt that made me so desperate but slumping back against the seat, I told him everything.

I told him about Sam, about his followers, how they seemed to be keeping an eye on Embry, Quil and I since the beginning of the year. How Embry had ditched us and joined the 'cult.' I told him about Quil's worries. How he had shown up on my porch the other night, terrified of Sam's increasing attention. How he had disappeared since then. More surprisingly, I told him about Sam's close attention to me. The words rushed out of my mouth as I told him about how they seemed to treat me specially. Just like the council did with my dad. I told him about the way Sam watched me, like he was expecting some from me, and how I hated that he paid more attention to me than the rest of his lackeys. I told him that I was scared. That it scared me that Sam gave off the vibe that I was going to join their stupid cult. How I didn't want to. That I didn't want to be a follower.

Edward was silent through most of it, except at the end, he said, " Maybe you don't have to follow anyone. Maybe you're supposed to lead."

Confused, I glanced over at him. His eyes were closed, as was his expression. His face seemed twisted in pain. Or maybe, he was realizing what kind of a freak I was. Joining a cult, I scoffed at myself internally. How ridiculous did I just sound?

Shamefully, I unlocked the door and fled through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I stared at the open door of my Volvo and then at the retreating figure. Just when I thought we were making progress.

We've had an actual, real conversation. Before even meeting this Sam guy, I loathed him. Even Embry for that matter. His rejection of Jacob was hurting him. Although, I knew that he hadn't rejected Jacob as a person, it still didn't change my perspective. Jacob was my mate and I was supposed to protect him. Even from his best friend. I knew Sam and his 'lackeys' like Jake loves to call them were just the LaPush pack. And the reason why Sam was watching Jacob so closely was because of his heritage. Jacob, I believe was expected to take over the leadership of the pack. He would be the Alpha. That disturbed me. Wolves were born to destroy us, vampires. They were programmed to hate us. It was their nature. Who they were. I knew Jacob was very close to his transformation too. His body temperature had gone up, yet again. His moods were changing. He was more volatile. I knew it was a matter of weeks now; if not days.

For the first time in my life, I had no plan of action. I had no idea how to deal with a wolf as a mate. I had no idea how to convince him he was the right one for me. That I was right one for him.

My days and nights, when I wasn't watching Bella fall asleep and then running off to the diner to watch Jacob, was spent reading about the Quileute shifters. I was hoping to get enough information to know how to deal with Jacob's transformation. Dread had filled me when I ran across the term 'imprinting.' Imprinting was the way the shifters acquired their mates. Once they had imprinted, the shifter was linked to that individual for the rest of his existence. Carlisle had explained that their sole purpose was to make that individual happy; to care for them and love them unconditionally. They could become whatever the individual wanted them to be. Brother, friend, father figure, protector, and..._lover_. However, it was very rare and not every shifter imprinted.

But, the possibility that Jacob would imprint on someone (that was not me) existed. The probability that he wouldn't accept me as his mate existed. After all, shifters did not imprint of vampires. At least, I hadn't read about it. I would love to be the exception to the case. But, what were the chances of that happening?

I sighed as I flung the door of my side of the car open. Locking the car behind me, I ran after Jacob. With my speed, it only took me a few seconds to catch up to him. To stop him from going anywhere, I ran ahead and cut infront of him. His mind was a blur of whirling thoughts. Some revolved around me, other's around the conversation we just had in the car, and other's around the Quileute named Quil.

When he saw me, he skid to a stop, holding both arms out to balance his weight and prevent his body from toppling over with inertia. His eyes widened almost comically as they took me in. His hair was windblown and his face flushed.

"Wha-what...how...how did you get here?" he stammered, panting to catch his breath. He thought it was curious that he was all rumpled while I stood there looking as cool as a cucumber. Although, cucumber might not have been the comparison I made. I might have said a block of ice.

" Took a short cut," I said, almost nonchalantly as I increased the rising and falling patterns of my chest. When he seemed appeased by the normalcy of my breathing pattern, I moved forward.

"Why did you run out on me?" I asked, caressing his flushed cheek with the back of my hand. When he wouldn't meet my eyes, I didn't let it go. "Jake," I whispered, inching my face close to him as I could, " let me in. I want to get to know you."

"Why?" he asked for the hundredth time since I had met him.

"Why not?" I countered, amber orbs searching the darkened brown ones.

"_What about Bella?"_ came wisps of his thoughts.

He avoided my eyes and never said anything. Was this the reason why he was so reluctant to admit there was something going on between us? Guilt? Fear, maybe? I knew-_he knew_-that there was an undeniable chemistry between us.

"Is this about Bella?" I asked, gazing into his eyes.

"How do you do this?" he asked, " how do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe I'm a mind reader," I replied softly. His eyes widened comically as he took in my words, but he didn't seemed fazed by it. Atleast his thoughts weren't. Maybe years of hearing wolf-vampire stories, told by his tribe had something to do with it. However, he scoffed almost forcefully at my sentence.

I smirked at him. A smirk that disappeared as soon as he started, unconsciously, nuzzling his face against the hand that was still caressing his cheek. Electricity zapped through my body at his willing touch, and I wondered how he didn't feel this. Or how he managed to keep his emotions at bay. I couldn't help but shiver.

"You're so cold," he whispered as his eyes slid shut. His skin was warm. Very warm. I wondered if that was normal. He was running a fever. I tried to savor his closeness, but before I knew it, he had pushed against my chest and turned his back on me.

He stumbled through the dark forest, putting as much distance between us as he could. His mind whirled with confusion.

Without thinking about the repercussions that could come from my actions, I blurred my way across the distance that was between us, without him noticing. Thank goodness for the lack of perception of humans, I thought as I approached him. He was still deep in his thoughts as he tried to understand what was happening between us, and how wrong this was. _"Whatever this is,"_ I caught from his thoughts and I refrained myself from chuckling.

Without much effort, I had him pinned against a tree. His back flattened against the bark of the tree as his wide eyes stared at me in half surprise and half shock, full lips parted slightly as he tried to comprehend 'how the fuck I had done that.' I didn't know whether his expression was more comical or more endearing. The soft thrum inside my body, due to the closeness of his body against mine, reminded me of a heartbeat. Except I felt it everywhere. My toes, my stomach, my chest and even my head.

Again, without much thought, I leaned in and grazed the tip of my nose against those plump lips. An action that seemed to wake him from his shock induced coma.

I heard the gulp as it worked its way down his throat, rather than see it, considering I had my eyes closed, simply enjoying the closeness between my mate and I. Finally.

"What the...hell..do you think you're doing, Cullen?" came the stammered anger as his palms pushed me away from him; a weak push for someone like me, but I moved anyway.

Pulling my upper body away from his, I gazed into dark brown eyes as they stared at me, with fury, or so he tried to portray. A smirk pulled at the corners of my mouth as I heard him wondering if I was a psycho who had no boundaries and no sense of personal space. My smirk turned into a full blown smile when I heard him conclude that he was right and I was definitely a psychotic fool who was completely wrong for Bella.

" I couldn't agree more," I whispered, my eyes never leaving his face as I heard the confusion in his mind, " Bella is completely wrong for me."

"How...how did you know?" he stammered again.

Ignoring him, I continued, " The person who completes me is right here, in my arms."

Saucer-like eyes stared at me, in shock, _" What?"_ came the incredulous thought as it pushed its way through my mind.

Choosing to answer his question in a different way, I leaned in again until our bodies were pressed against each other. Lifting my head, and angling it, I tried to press my lips against his. Barely conscious, he registered what I was trying to do and he averted his face at the last minute, causing me to get his jaw instead. It was better than nothing. I pressed an open mouth kiss against the smooth russet skin, suckling on it for a little bit before allowing my nose to slide down the column of his neck. Jacob arched his neck unconsciously, giving me better access to taut skin that smelled like heaven. I could feel the steady pumps of his heart and the faithful flow of the blood rushing through his arteries and his veins. I felt the slight pressure the blood vessels exerted against his skin as they worked to keep him alive. He shuddered underneath me, but made no sound.

Taking his silence as an encouragement, I stopped at his pulse point. The steady thrum sent a rush of adrenaline in my body and I felt my mouth open on its own accord. My tongue darted out and licked the area slowly; sensually. A shiver and a soft whimper exploded from Jacob's body and I growled softly against his skin.

My cold left goosebumps all over his skin. I wasn't ready to let him go, just yet, so I applied suction to the soft skin.A few nips and few soothing licks later, I was pleasantly surprised by the formation of a hickey. Pulling back to admire my handiwork, I growled possessively at the sight Jacob made, with his neck arched, lips parted and eyes closed with a hickey marking him as my mate.

His eyes snapped open and met mine. I felt a rush of emotions that caused a pleasant heat to accumulate between my legs. Instinctively, I leaned in again and pressed my lips against his, in a chaste kiss.

A soft mewl escaped his lips as he thought of passing out. Moving my hands from the bark of the tree, I wrapped my arms around his waist, supporting him and taking the opportunity to connect our bodies even further. Pulling back, I watched his face before experimentally bucking into him. A rush of possessiveness and love flowed through me as I watched his eyelids flutter as he moaned, almost wantonly. Misconstruing, this as a form of acceptance, I leaned forward yet again to coax his lips into a kiss. A soft kiss that ended abruptly as tanned palms push against me. Confusion ran through his thoughts.

I stumbled backwards, releasing him as I read disgust to be the undercurrent of his thoughts.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he gasped out as he touched his lips softly with the tips of his fingers fleetingly before rubbing them harder as if he was attempting to wash anything that reminded him of me from his body.

"I...I'm..." I started, unsure of what to say.

" You're such a freak," he said before turning on his heels and running away

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Little tidbit: The last forest scene was the first one I wrote for this story. It was my inspiration for the entire story. Just thought you'd like to know, so it gives you an idea of how the story might progress.

This chapter does give a lot of clues as to what's going to happen in the future. :)

Please let me know how you liked it.

Lisa


	7. Chapter 7: Hawaii

**Chapter 7: Hawaii**

**Edward's POV**

It had been one and a half days since Jacob had ran out on me (for the second time that night). One and a half days since I had seen him. Going to the diner had been futile, considering that he hadn't shown up for work. So, here I was, attempting to find him, using the best shot I had. I hated myself for using Bella like this, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, like I had done countless times before. I heard a grumble from inside, and Charlie's thoughts at murdering whoever was at the door; disturbing him from his game came to me. I heard the lock sliding out of it's socket, and the twist of the door handle before Charlie's face was peering at me through the crack of the door.

"Hello, sir," I greeted him politely while I had to endure the thoughts of him hoping he could _actually_ murder me.

He grunted his hello and stepped back to allow me into the house.

"Is Bella home?" I asked, although I fully knew she was. I could hear the soft music floating from her room.

Charlie gave me a disgruntled look before gesturing towards the stairs. I didn't waste any time and ran upstairs, leaving a grouchy Charlie downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Nothing," she grumbled in frustration as she closed off her email before flopping on her bed.<p>

"What's nothing?" I asked curiously as I looked up from her copy of Wuthering Heights. I had spent the last half an hour with Bella, and that half hour could not have dragged on longer. Even for an immortal like me. I was pretending to read as I thought of different ways to casually bring up Jacob in a conversation. I was worried. It's not like I could cross the treaty lines to check up on him.

I didn't know where he was. Or how he was. Did Sam and his 'goons,' like he so lovingly calls them, finally got to him? Was he sick? Did he changed into a wolf? Was I going to see my mate again? I didn't know. I had no way of knowing. This is why I always had a plan for everything. Things that were planned didn't give someone such grief. I didn't have to wonder, because I _knew_. I didn't have to assume, because I _knew_ exactly what was going to happen.

" He didn't write to me."

"Who?" I asked. My curiosity was piqued. Who was this he? Was it Jacob? Was she expecting news from him?

"Jake," she screeched and I felt a warmth spread through me. I sat up a little straighter to look at her.

"Why is he writing to you?" I asked, gruffly.

" Don't be jealous," she said, " Jacob and Billy left for Hawaii, yesterday afternoon."

I jumped to my feet, startling Bella, but I didn't care. He left. He left the fucking state. Why? Was this because of me?

"Why?" I pushed out from my lips, in a painful breath.

Bella stared at me quizzically but she answered, nonetheless, " Billy got a call yesterday from Rebecca's in-laws..." she paused, and I blinked. So it wasn't because of me? He didn't hate me? I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I asked, curious.

" There was an accident. A car crash. Rebecca and her husband were in the car. They called Billy to identify the body. And of course, Jacob had to accompany him. He promised he would let me know what was going on."

"Why did Jacob have to go?" I asked, a little selfishly.

" Well, he didn't want Billy to travel alone. Plus, Rebecca and Jake are really close. Especially after his mother passed away. Becca was the one who kinda mothered him. He took it hard when she moved to Hawaii to be with her boyfriend."

I could feel my chest rising up and down as I thought of the kind of pain he must be in at the moment, if something had happened to his sister. He must be devastated.

I had some vague idea of his family history-the Quileute history-but I had no idea how his mother had passed away. Or which sister he had been the closest to when he was growing up. I didn't even know the name of his other sister.

I didn't know Jacob Black at all, I realized. All I knew was that I needed him. My heart ached for him.

And just like that I knew what I had to do. And when my phone buzzed in my pocket, I knew that Alice knew too.

Answering the phone, " Alice," I said, turning away from Bella and looking out of her window.

_" You're going to Hawaii?"_

"Don't you already know?"

_"Yes. But, Edward, it's Hawaii. There's a reason why we don't live in hot, sunny places!"_

" I know, Alice." " You know why I have to go," I added in a whisper.

_" Well, are you coming home first?"_

" I'm leaving Bella's right now. I'll be home in five," I answered.

_"Okay. I'll let Carlisle and Esme know."_

"Thanks," I replied before snapping the phone shut and turning around to face Bella.

" You have to go?" she asked.

"Yes. I need to take care of somethings. I'll be gone for a few days, it seems."

" A few days? Why? What's wrong?"

" Just something. I have to go," I replied.

"Edward, you've been acting mysteriously for a few weeks now. Every morning when I wake up, you're gone. The other night, I woke up in the middle of night and you weren't here. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. We'll talk after I get back," I replied, leaning down to peck her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Edward, are you sure about this?" asked Alice as she drove me to the airport, in her canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, a gift from me.<p>

"No," I replied honestly, as I turned to look my sister's profile. Her fine features were set in concentration as she navigated the streets of Seattle; her short spiky black hair was swaying softly by the breeze, wafting from the open window, " But I have to find him. He needs me."

_" He needs you? Or you need him?"_ she thought at me.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I asked, a little unsettled by her question.

"You know it's not," she replied softly, as she thought of the book I had lying on my futon; the pages on imprinting marked and slightly crumpled from when I had sent it flying across the room.

I knew she was right, so instead of answering her I turned away from her piercing gold eyes and focused on the scenery. I would be flying from Seattle to Honolulu in less than five hours. I had a car waiting for me, so I could drive to Kapalua, Maui.

Kapalua was where Rebecca and her husband, a Samoan surfer that she had married right out of high school had finally settled down, after traveling the world to attend many surfing competitions. Jason Jenks had done his homework and after an agonizing hour of waiting for his detective skills to shine, I had found out that Rebecca and her husband, Solomon Finar, had settled in Kapalua, where she made and sold jewelry at a local store while he taught surfing to the tourists and locals.

I knew Jacob was probably going to freak out when he sees me there; I might even be able to convince him that I am a psycho or a stalker, but how could I not go? How could I let him suffer alone? I knew I couldn't cry for him, but atleast I could provide him with a shoulder to do so.

* * *

><p>Six hours and thirty minutes later, I had finally landed in the airport in Kapalua-West Maui Airport, after my transfer in Honolulu. I looked really odd in my long sleeved shirt, jeans, shoes, hat and sunglasses tucked in the pocket of my shirt, especially compared to the hoard of tourists, who were all dressed in shorts or sun dresses. But, it was slightly sunny today and I couldn't risk exposure. So, ignoring the puzzled looks and thoughts, I weaved my way through the throngs of people towards the car-rental at the airport. A tinted Jeep Patriot was waiting for me, after the special request made by Alice over the phone.<p>

Without further ado, I drove towards Kapalua. I had no idea what to expect when I got there. I knew Billy Black was going to be there. And judging from his thoughts, the last time we had met, he didn't like us, Cullens very much. But, I found myself not caring. I didn't care; even if he threw me out.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, I could smell the salty odour wafting from the beach. I had finally made it to the beach park. I glanced up at the sky before I stepped out. Dark clouds were beginning to darken the sky.<p>

_"Finally, something was going right,"_ I thought, almost bitterly.

I sighed and made my way through the park, hoping to hear or see Jacob in anyone's thoughts. Or Billy even. I had an address for Rebecca, but thoughts were easier to follow. Atleast for me. After stopping once for directions, I headed straight for the beach. It was very fitting for them to live by the beach; and have the forest as their backyard. It seemed like a perfect balance for them as a couple. Rebecca had grown up on the reservation, like Jacob, and if she was anything like him, she would have loved that forest while her husband loved the waters.

It was a perfect synchrony of their likes and dislikes. I was almost jealous. How did people make these sort of things work? I didn't have the faintest idea.

* * *

><p>I was standing under the canopy of the forest, hiding as I watched the scene infront of me unfold. This didn't seem like the right time to intrude on their family time. A police car stood infront of the small house, while the driver-the police officer spoke to Billy. Billy's face was hard; stony almost as he listened to the details of his daughter's accident. An accident that had taken her and his son-in-law away from them. Despite my dislike for the older man, I felt bad for him.<p>

However, the sight of Jacob was what got to me the most. It felt like someone had turned me inside out as I watched and felt him. It was the weirdest thing considering I was not an empath. However, Jacob's emotions washed over me; although it's not as strong as whatever Jasper felt. But, I could feel him. I knew they were his because there was no way these emotions were mine. Dread at each word that came from the police officer's mouth; pain; grief at the loss of the sister who had mothered him and been there for him when the rug had been pulled from underneath his feet.

This was odd. But, I didn't mind it because in that moment, I was close to Jacob.

I watched his shaking body as his hands tightened around the handles of his father's wheelchair. His eyes were empty and his pale face was haggard. His bulky body was almost hunched into himself, as if he was trying to make himself small enough to disparate from everyone's view.

The police officer tipped his hat at Billy and Jacob before heading towards his cruiser, but Billy and Jacob didn't move. They stared at the space where the cruiser had been for the longest time, before Billy whispered, " Take me inside, boy. I'd like to lie down."

Jacob nodded silently, even though his father had not seen the nod, considering he was standing behind him.

Turning around, I watched as he maneuvered the wheelchair into the house. Boldly, I moved closer to Rebecca's ex-home. I could hear the shuffling inside as Jacob helped Billy lie down on his bed before he headed towards the front door.

I could hear his exhausted thoughts as he opened the door, quietly and slipped out, after asking Rebecca's maid to keep an eye out for his father. Without hesitation, I followed him from my hiding in the forest while he stumbled carelessly on the now deserted beach.

The negligent; almost reckless steps worried me. He was wading through the shallow end of the water and a faux-pas could have him fall head first into the water. Even though it was less than two feet high, it was dangerous. People have drowned in lesser amounts of water.

Glancing up at the sky, I noticed the dark angry clouds that threatened to make the day into a more miserable one. It was safe for me to step out of the shadows. But, was it safe for me to show myself to Jacob, when he was feeling like this?

A sudden movement on the beach brought me back from my inner musings. I heard the splash as Jacob almost tripped over his own feet in the water. Yeah, I guess I was showing myself to him.

I darted out from underneath the shadows and towards Jacob. He didn't see me when I approached him; even though I was approaching him from the opposite direction (I thought it would have given him the time to react to me).

Finally, when I was standing infront of him, our bodies inches from each other, I called his name softly. His head jerked up to stare at me. His brown eyes were blank; like we were strangers on a train; like we never knew each other.

Jacob had seamlessly infiltrated my life to become my whole world and this blank stared ripped through me, like broken glass. My eyes raked his tall frame (it seemed he had grown again) before settling on his face.

"Jake," I whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek in my hand. He blinked and as if the cold of my body had burnt him, he jerked up and away.

"Cullen," he breathed out in recognition as if this was the first time he had noticed me standing infront of me-and maybe it was.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked in a whoosh.

"I heard about your sister," I said softly.

"Oh," he mumbled, looking down at his toes. " I'm so sorry," I added quickly.

"Me too," he whispered, ducking his head; but not before I noticed brown eyes swimming in unshed tears.

"Jacob," I breathed out with difficulty as I pulled him down for a hug. A hug that he didn't resist to fall into. His feverish forehead rested in the crook of my shoulder as he sobbed his loss, wetting my shirt with his tears-something that I enjoyed, rather than disliked. It seemed like he was marking me indirectly by giving me his scent.

My fingers brushed the hairs on his neck and he shuddered under my touch. His thoughts were a little more open right now. I was finding it easier to read him. Right now, all he could think of was how comforting being hugged was; not how awkward it felt to be in the arms of Bella's boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

My eyes were tired and they burnt. _"I wish I could sleep,"_ I thought as I laid my father down for his nap. However, sleep was eluding me. I hadn't slept in 48 hours. Not since we got that call from Becca's in-laws. Stopping to tell Maria to keep an eye out for Billy, just in case, I headed out. I wasn't sure where. I stumbled onto the beach that was Becca's front yard and just walked in the shallow end of the water. The cool water felt great against my skin; but I couldn't stop to enjoy it.

_"Sshh," whispered Becca into my hair as she rocked me back and forth, " it was just a nightmare." "But, she's gone, Becky," cried the nine year old me into her night shirt. " I know, honey," she whispered as her body shook under mine,"but, she wouldn't want you to be sad. She loved you so much. You were her baby..." she said softly before pressing a kiss on the top of my head, "...Just like now, you're mine. Okay?" I nodded, " I'll take care of you, Jakey. We'll take care of each other." I looked up at her; her face was blurry through my tears, " We will?" I asked, innocently. She nodded, "That's what family does."_

_"Do not talk to my brother like that ever again. Do you hear me?" ground a red-faced Becca as she stared at the mean lady in the store." I didn't say anything..."stuttered the mean lady." No. I heard you. You have no right to treat a child like this. Where's your manager?" she yelled._

_"Here, daddy," said Becca as she slid a plate of spaghetti infront of our father, "Rach and I made dinner."_

_"But, daddy...I love him," whispered a crying Rebecca. " You're in high school. Barely eighteen, what do you know about love?" snapped our father as I cowered next to the doorjamb. "Daddy, please..." she sobbed," I can't live without him." "No, Rebecca. Enough is enough. This discussion ends now." "I'm pregnant..." she sobbed softly as she broke down to the floor, crying. Billy was frozen in the doorway as I tried to flatten myself against the wall as much as I could to avoid being seen. "I'm sorry, daddy. I can't leave him..."_

_I was standing on the porch, with Becca's battered stuffed grey wolf in my hand. She was kneeling infront of me and I refused to look her in the eye. " Jake, please. Don't be mad. I'm so sorry.I love you so much." "You promised," I whimpered, " you said you wouldn't leave me, like she did," I whined. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered against my cheek, " when you get older you'll understand. Besides, you can always come visit me. I'll call you every week. I promise," she finished with a kiss on my wet cheek. I watched as she stood up, pecked Rachel before grabbing the hand of the man that stood on the street and got into a car, that took her away from us. Four months later, a late night phone call had shook the house awake. Billy Black and Rachel had an argument over Rebecca and the baby that she had lost that night. Rachel called him a cold hearted bastard and walked away. I was standing in the doorway, shivering in my PJs. I watched as Billy Black broke down, sobbing infront of me. I climbed on his lap, and after what seemed like hours of silent sobs, he asked me, " If I would abandon him too?" I shook my head and promised him that I would take care of him because family took care of each other. Or so Becca had told me. Always._

"Jacob," called a soft voice around me. I jerked away from my thoughts and pulled away from whoever was standing infront of me. There was a blur infront of me and I couldn't determine what it was or who it was.

"Jake," came the velvety voice in a whisper, accompanied by something cold against my cheek. I jumped away from the source.

"Cullen," I breathed out in recognition. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked in a whoosh.

"I heard about your sister," he said softly.

"Oh," I mumbled, looking away and at my toes. " I'm so sorry," he added quickly.

"Me too," I whispered, ducking my head; my eyes were swimming with unshed tears as I thought of my sister.

"Jacob," he breathed out with difficulty as he pulled me down for a hug. A hug that I didn't resist. I hadn't felt any human comfort in so long. Not since Rachel had left home. My head dropped onto his shoulder like a stone; I was surprised he didn't complain from the weight or the fever that I was constantly running. I felt my tears drip down my nose and onto his shirt. I felt bad for ruining what looked like a very expensive designer shirt, but I couldn't hold on to my tears or control my emotions.

I felt the cold tips of his fingers brush against the back of my hair. I wondered how had he slipped his hand under my hair without me noticing. But, I didn't complain. It felt so great. I shuddered at contact. All I could think of was how comforting this was and how relaxed I was.

* * *

><p>My feet were getting tired, I thought but I didn't want to move. I was still wrapped in Edward's hug. His fingers were still playing with the hairs at the back of my neck. I didn't know how long I stood in his arms like this, and in all honesty, I didn't care. The awkwardness that should have come from being held by a man wasn't there, nor was the awkwardness that should have come from the fact that this man was Bella's boyfriend-the girl I loved's boyfriend. In fact, it felt almost right to be held like this by...<em>him<em>.

Hooking his leg against the back of my knees, he knocked me down and I came toppling over him. I whimpered in his neck, but never said anything as we laid comfortably on the beach, with me on top of him; like it was the most natural thing. Sometimes, Cullen amazed me. He knew what I wanted as soon as it crossed my mind. Like he could fuckin' read my mind. Right now, I didn't mind.

I sighed, contentedly. My woes forgotten for now.

* * *

><p>"Jacob," came a whisper in my ear. I flickered it away. I heard a chuckle somewhere near me, before that velvety voice I had come to know so well came back again, " Jake, you have to wake up."<p>

" MmmNo," I mumbled before burying myself into my pillow.

Hands raked my hair, like a comb, " Jacob. You have to wake up. Your dad will be worried."

"Mm," I groaned.

"Jake, Becca's funeral..." he started softly and I snapped up on my knees. Bleary eyes peered around my surroundings before finally coming to rest on my 'pillow.' Amused, warm golden eyes looked up at me as I straddled the lean body of Edward fucking Cullen.

"Cullen," I breathed out, my face flaming as I realized who I had been sleeping on, " What's going on...?"

" You were just tired," he replied softly, his eyes never straying from my face.

I gulped and nodded. "How did you know?" I asked, my eyes staying determinedly on one end of the beach.

" Does it matter?" he asked.

" Guess not," I replied with a shrug as I gazed down at him, "why are you here? It's a long way from home."

"I am home," he replied simply as his hands ran up my sides, possessively.

"Cullen,please. I told you. I'm not gay. I don't want you. You need to leave me alone."

"I don't know, Jacob. You seemed to think differently last night," and I blushed deeper," Besides, you're the one straddling me," he replied with a smirk. A smirk that made my insides flutter.

"Fuck you," I stuttered as I rolled away from him, and laid on my back breathing heavily. Fuck. What was going on? He made my insides flutter? I didn't just think that. Hunger. That's right. I'm just hungry.

"I'd love that," he said softly and as I turned my head to look at him; ready to tell him to stop being a pervert. However, one look at Edward had my breath catch in my throat. He was propped up on his elbow, gazing down at me; his eyes were so warm that I found myself staring into them; wondering how did someone end up with gold as an eye colour. It was the first time I had seen such a colour on someone (well, excluding his siblings) but it worked with his face. His well sculpted face. The face that was smirking at me. A smirk that always sent a rush of pleasure down my body.

I blinked and found Edward's body straddling mine as I wondered how the fuck he had done that. And how had I missed it. His hands slid down my arms, until he laced his fingers with mine.

"Cullen," I breathed out. He didn't seemed to have heard me. Instead, his hands pulled mine over my head, " Cullen," I said a little more forcefully, "what are you doing?" Again, he ignored me. He stretched his body so that his face was looming over mine. Chest to chest. Hip to hip.

"Get off, you jerk," I said, bucking into him, whilst I hoped he would topple over. Nothing seemed to deter him. His nose was trailing down my face. "Edward..." I whimpered, bucking into him once more.

"You should really stop doing that..." he whispered in my ear, his cold breath on my feverish skin and I let out a small whimper as he shifted a little to have his growing erection press against my pelvis.

"Jake," he said softly, his lips brushing mine as they spoke,"I'm love with you..."

I gasped at the soft admission. I turned my head away from his lips as they tried to coax me into a kiss; but instead got my cheek. He barely knew me. Why would he make such an admission to me? I had told him over and over again... I wasn't into him.

_'Liar,'_ the little voice in my head called me on it. Was I?

Above me, Edward sighed and untangled himself from me, before rolling away on his back. I was paralyzed with the admission and the emotions that took over me. I found myself shaking uncontrollably.

"Jake?" his voice reached my ear, like he was far away. I couldn't reply him back; I couldn't make my mouth move. Instead, all I could do was think. Think about him. How he had no inhibition when it came to touching and kissing me. How his eyes always warmed up when he looked at me. How he called me by my nickname, even though we weren't exactly friends. How he always came to my rescue, like I was a damsel in distress; even though, I always ended up getting mad at him for treating me like I was made of glass. How he always seemed so attuned to my needs. How it was so easy for me to confide in him, even though I barely knew him. How he made me feel things that no one else had made me feel, not even Bella.

"Jacob! Are you alright?" came his voice again as he shook me away from my thoughts. Ambers orbs framed with furrowed eyebrows and dark with concern loomed over my face. Instinctively, I lifted my hand and grazed his cheek. A simple movement that seemed to calm and surprise him. He blinked in confusion as I tangled my fingers in his messy bronze hair.

Gulping, I pulled his head forward and brushed my lips against his, softly. I felt him stiffen above me and I let go; unsure of myself. I had always wondered if the jolts of electricity that I felt when he kissed me was because we had great chemistry or was it just because he was a good kisser. This was my first (initiated) kiss, and the electricity running down my spine made my toes curl. Guess I answered my question. Wide, amber eyes met mine, shocked, "Jake," he breathed out.

"I have to go," I whispered. I felt guilty and ashamed of myself. Not because Edward was a guy or that I had made the first move, but because Becca's funeral was in a couple of hours and here I was, on a beach with some guy, kissing.

I tried pulling away from him, but Edward had a firm grip on my shoulder, and he pulled me back down on the sand, " Don't feel guilty. Rebecca loved you. More than a brother. You were like her son. She always wanted your happiness. You shouldn't feel guilty," he said sadly with his thumb caressing my cheek.

I didn't bother asking how he knew what I was thinking or how he knew so much about my relationship with my sister, instead I shrugged him off, and pulled myself up and started walking towards Becca's home.

"Jacob," he called from behind me. I stopped to listen but never turned around, " I'd like to be there with you at the funeral."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded swiftly. I jogged down the stretch of the beach that would take me back to the house, tears stinging the back of my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hello everyone,

So, I know you must be hating the way Edward is using Bella. I agree it is wrong. But, my characters are flawed. Edward is being selfish. The Cullens are being selfish. But, that doesn't mean they don't care about Bella. Or they care about her any less. It's just something they need to do rigth now, so Edward can finally push his way through and establish a connection with Jacob. Edward's selfishness is going to be there in the story-I won't lie, but in his defense he doesn't want to do it.

I will definitely try to post chapter 8 next week, if you leave reviews. I love hearing back from you guys and it gives me an opportunity to talk to you as well. So, please review.

Until the next time,

Lisa


	8. Chapter 8: Second chance

**Chapter 8: Second Chance**

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_-Shinedown_

**Edward's POV**

I watched him running down the beach, jet black hair following him religiously. My lips tingled from where his had touched mine; unconsciously I lifted my fingers and touched my grinning lips. I had kissed Jacob before but this was different-this time he had initiated.

Although, I don't know if I should be worried that his acceptance of me had came after the uncontrollable shaking. I wondered if he had phased, but he hadn't changed shape. Did this mean he hadn't phased yet? My trip to Hawaii couldn't have been more fulfilling. This was hands down the best trip.

I hadn't been able to believe my luck last night when Jacob had fallen asleep in my arms, he was exhausted but he hadn't pushed me away. The warmth that his body emitted had surrounded me in the most wonderful ways; it had seeped into my bones and I had felt human. That was one of the most amazing things about my mate, being with him never made me feel like a monster. Instead, I felt complete; fulfilled and human.

Time didn't feel still. The darkness of the night had descended too quickly with him wrapped in my arms. Light, however, had creeped up even faster. I was content in just watching his dreams. Jacob's mind was open during the night-less guarded. His mind was vivid and alive with imagination and thoughts. Although, last night, his thoughts had been consumed of Rebecca. How she stood up for him when everyone had abandoned him, even his father, who at the time was so engrossed in his own grief of losing his companion that he had forgotten that he had a son. A son who had been young enough to need a parent. The support. From Jacob's dreams, I got to know the sister, the friend and the mother that Rebecca had been to him. Although, she was not comparable to Sarah Black, she had stepped up when no one else had.

Rebecca Black had been a fierce, independent woman who loved her family. Billy rejection of his pregnant teenage daughter had cut her deep. Their relationship was never really mended; even after she had lost the child. Interestingly enough, Rebecca reminded me of my own sister, Rosalie.

* * *

><p>Silently, I made my way over to the funeral. It was being held behind their home. It was a little odd that they wanted to buried there. However, it was only till I reached the little clearing that I found out that Rebecca and her husband wanted to be cremated. This was only the viewing. According to the chatty gentleman next to me, half of Rebecca's ashes were going to be dumped into the sea, like her husband's and the other half of their ashes would be buried on the Quileute reservation. Rebecca had been very clear about wanting to be buried next to her mother. That somehow did not seem odd to me. After all, from what I knew of Rebecca, a woman I had grown to respect immensely for taking care of my Jacob, she was very family oriented.<p>

The caskets were open at the other end of the clearing. Everyone seemed to be comfortable enough to move around and peek into them. Not me. I was after all there, uninvited. In fact, I had invited myself.

I wanted to be there to support Jacob. I knew he needed someone there for him. However, Billy and him seemed absent from the clearing. I wondered why. Unable to abstain myself any longer, I weaved through the crowd, in hopes of getting to catch a glimpse of Rebecca and pay my respect.

Glancing down at the open casket infront of me, I couldn't help but wonder at the beauty of this woman. She was beautiful. The similarity between her features and that of Jacob's were unmistakeable. They shared the same jet black, lustrous hair; the same smooth russet skin; the same high cheekbones. The similarities, however, ended there. Rebecca had the finest features that made her feminine while Jacob's were all man.

I was still standing infront of Rebecca's casket when I smelt Jacob and felt his presence. The quiet whispers had died down as the Blacks and Finars walked down the aisle, created by chairs on either side of the clearing. Unsure and feeling a little out of place, I turned around to watch their arrival.

Billy's eyes widened at my presence; his thoughts quiet and almost absent as he grieved. I felt my expression mirror that of Billy's as I caught sight of the woman pushing his wheelchair. She was the mirror image of the woman, who was lying in the casket behind me. I knew that Jacob had another sister, however, everyone seemed to have fail to tell me that she was Rebecca's identical twin. Rachel. My gaze flickered over the rest of Rebecca's relatives before stopping on the man, who's form I sought.

My heart jumped in my chest at the sight of him. He was dapper in the black suit that he wore, with a black shirt and tie. His hair was pulled back, neatly. His eyes were downcast as he walked along side of his family. This was the first time, however that I noticed the small body curled against his chest, wrapped in lean but strong arms. A little girl, with the same jet black hair and russet skin had her face pressed against Jacob's neck.

I blinked as I watched them. In that moment, Jacob looked like a man and not the sixteen year old boy that he was. He looked like a father. A father who was comforting his child. What a sight he made.

When Rachel and Billy stopped infront of me, I stepped aside to let them pay their respects. Rachel's face was streaked with tears and running mascara. Her eyes were bloodshot as they looked up to meet mine. Immediately, I looked away; unsure of what to say. Billy's weathered face stared at me, until I met his gaze. His eyes were sad and his face tight with grief and guilt.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at me, low enough to prevent people from asking questions.

"I'm sorry for you loss, Billy," I whispered back. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jacob's eyes jump up at my face, like this was the first time he noticed me, standing infront of his sister's casket.

"What are you doing here?" he growled again, ignoring my condolences.

"Dad," interrupted Jacob, " I invited him," he said in a small voice. A broken voice.

Billy's eyes moved to his son's face, his eyes burning with hatred. Hatred for me. Hatred for who I was. "Why?" he hissed.

"Edward's..." he started as he glanced up at me, "...we're friends," he said as he glanced down at his father.

_"Friends?"_ I thought. I thought we had made progress this morning. That he saw me as a little more than friends. He had kissed me. I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment as it creeped up and weight down on my chest.

However, as Jacob glanced down at the little girl in his arms, it signaled the end of this discussion. But, not for long, indicated Billy's thoughts. He didn't want Jacob around me. But, it didn't matter what Billy wanted. Jacob was my mate and nothing would keep me away from him.

I stared at Jacob but he refused to meet my eyes. Instead, he stared pointedly at the ground.

Billy's stare was burning holes in me. I glanced down at him, " If you don't mind, _Cullen_," he hissed my last name like it was the most offensive word he had ever mentioned, " we have a funeral to attend."

"Of course," I nodded, respectfully as I stepped aside and stood next to Jacob. His thoughts were blank as the child in his arms moved to peek down the caskets.

"Mommy," she hiccuped as she glanced down at Rebecca's face. Her eyes slid almost automatically to her aunt Rachel's face. Rachel sobbed harder as her eyes met the little girl's in an understanding.

"Sshh," soothed Jacob as he swayed unconsciously on the spot, trying to soothe the child. But, that only seemed to spur on the child. She started bawling in his arms, " I want my mommy, Uncle Jake," she mumbled as she gazed at him with brown, wet eyes. Jacob shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and I could feel his guilt and heartbreak as he stared into the child's innocent face. "I know, Sarah," he whispered, " I want her back too," leaning in to kiss the wet, flushed cheek.

Sobbing, Sarah, who I assumed was named after Jacob's mother, pressed her face into Jacob's neck as the latter rubbed her back soothingly. Everyone within hearing distance was staring at them. Billy's face was twisted in what I could only describe agony while Rachel matched Sarah sob for sob. A single tear escaped Jacob's eyes as he squeezed them shut. I found myself itching to take him in my arms and comfort him, like he was doing for Sarah. Instead, I had to settle for feeling his emotions. My nails dug into my palms as I watched, helplessly the torment of my mate. Never had I felt such helplessness.

The rush of emotions I got from him made me shake. Although not as strongly as he was shaking. I glanced to my side and noticed his body almost convulsing with tremors. Sarah had pulled her face away from him and was staring at him, in horror. But, Jacob couldn't control it anymore. His whole frame shook, and shook with such violence.

"Give me Sarah," demanded Billy as he glanced up at Jacob. I seethed at his lack of compassion for his son. Why wasn't he worried?

"Jake," I whispered as I laid a palm against his skin. His skin was searing; I wondered how Sarah hadn't felt it through his clothes. The shaking seemed to calm down a little under my touch, but they didn't stop. Jacob jerked away from me, almost reflexively.

"Jacob," called Billy again, with authority, " give me Sarah. _Now_."

Jacob couldn't control himself. He couldn't move. His breaths were coming in short gasps.

"Jacob," I called again as I reached for him. He hissed and jerked away from me again. I could feel the confusion coming from the crowd. They thought he was having a panic attack. Was he?

I looked at Billy. His eyes were wide with worry as he stared at him. He was helpless. _"It's happening. It's happening now. I wish he had waited till we were home,"_ came Billy's horrified thoughts, _" Sam would have been able to help him."_

My head snapped up and I glared at Billy.

Sam? Does this mean...?

Suddenly, I understood his need for his granddaughter. He wanted her away from Jacob. Because he might phase at any second.

"Rachel," growled the old man, " get Sarah. NOW."

Watching Jacob convulse on his feet knocked my knees together. I knew what this meant. This was the end of my relationship with Jacob. If that's what we had. Jacob was not in love with me. We were not even real friends. A sense of doom spread through my body, paralyzing me on the spot. I watched as Rachel grabbed a frightened Sarah from Jacob's arms. I watched as Jacob shook uncontrollably.

"_ He needs to get out of here,"_ Billy's thoughts broke through my paralysis.

"Jacob," I said, pulling on his arm, " you need to leave."

Billy's eyes met mine, in understanding. An understanding that was lost in a second, " No. He's not going with you. God knows, you'll take advantage of his vulnerability."

Darting forward, I kneeled infront of Billy Black. " I won't," I promised.

"Why should I believe you?" he whispered.

"He's my mate," I said, glancing down at my lap before meeting his eyes. Black eyes widened in shock, " No. That can't be right. Our kinds don't...It's never hap...No..." he stammered.

"Billy, your son is my mate. I wouldn't lie. Not about this," I whispered, glancing up at a writhing Jacob, " I only have his best interest at heart."

"How can I believe you?"

" Why do you think I'm here in Hawaii? Risking exposure? I couldn't bear to be away from him; not when he was suffering," our eyes darted to Jacob as he fell to his knees, his hands wrapped around his middle as he was holding himself together.

"Billy, please..." I whispered, " How do we make it stop?"

" It can't be stopped," he replied; his eyes never wandering from his son's agonized form, " his wolf will break out from him. At any point now..."

"We need to get him away from these people," I said.

Billy nodded as his eyes swung back to meet mine. He stared at me for a minute and I could see my tortured face mirrored in his thoughts. "_He must be telling the truth, if he's pleading for my son's safety. These eyes...his eyes...couldn't be this tortured if he wasn't feeling my son's pain."_

"Fine," he conceded, " get him away from here. Away from humans," he whispered, " remember, Cullen. One faux-pas and your entire coven will be wiped out before you get there to save them, do you understand?"

" I understand, sir," I replied.

"Good," he replied with a nod.

I stood up, " Cullen, you need to know that..." _"Jacob can only find his mate if..."_ he thought, almost wishfully.

"...if he imprints on them? I know," I whispered sadly, agonized of the thought of losing him.

"How did you know what I..."

"I have a talent," I replied, tapping my temple.

I moved silently to kneel down infront of my Jacob. I caressed his sweaty forehead. The cold of my palm caught his attention and he looked up to meet my eyes. His nose twitched and the corner of his lips lifted up in a snarl. An expression that knocked the wind from me.

It was starting already. His wolf was already starting to hate me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hello everyone,

Yes, I know-this chapter is much shorter than the previous ones. Hence, the quick update. Although this chapter is just a preparatory one for the forthcoming chapter, I think you can get some insight into the characters-more specifically Billy and Jacob's wolf. Also, you got to meet Sarah! Sarah won't be important right away, but don't forget her just yet.

I'd love your thoughts about that last sentence.

Lisa.


	9. Chapter 9: Bound

**Chapter 9: Bound**

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I had managed to drag a reluctant and seething Jacob into the forest, away from the watchful eyes of the humans, I picked him up bridal style and darted into the middle of the forest; where no one would be able to hear his howls.

"Let me go," he growled, his body shaking in my arms. I knew I only had a few minutes (maximum) before his wolf would explode of his body.

"In a minute," I said, scanning the area for anything that might interfere with his transformation.

"Let me go, Cullen," he hissed as he pounded my chest. When I was certain that the area was safe, I let him go. His feet touched the ground first, and he stumbled across the forest, like he was in a drunken stupor. I followed, keeping a safe distance-staying close to a young wolf as he shifted could be deadly.

A growl escaped his lips, followed by another feral one.

I gulped as I watched him fall down on his knees; the tremors seemed to be getting worse.

His body writhed on the ground in what I assumed was pain. His back was arched from the ground, as was his neck as he let out a howl. There was a soft sheen of sweat on his skin that shone softly under the canopy of the forest. His hands fisted the dirt around him.

"Jake," I whispered. His head snapped to my face and he bared his teeth at me, in a snarl. A snarl so feral that it sent shivers down my spine.

His body convulsed with force once more before I could see his transformation. I saw the muscles elongating in his body as he whimpered in pain; His suit exploded off his back and fell to the ground in shreds before I could see the russet fur explode out of his skin.

I gasped. A gasp that wasn't lost on him. The wolf's massive head snapped to me. I was rooted to the spot. I watched as he sniffed the air and as soon as he caught my scent, his nose twitched instinctively. His lips were raised in a snarl, his brown eyes were narrowed as they stared at my form with loathing.

His thoughts were coming muddled. I could only make out some words in his head. He didn't know what I was. He was reacting instinctively. He was programmed to hate me. Designed to kill me.

Even though, they were narrowed in hatred, his eyes were the same brown that his human form had. I could see his soul, just like I could when he was human. Underneath this monster was my mate. The rush of emotions I felt propelled me forward; albeit cautiously.

I took small cautious steps to avoid scaring him. Across the forest, our eyes met for the first time. Jacob froze.

A small whimper left his muzzle and I stopped in my tracks.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I tried to listen to his thoughts but they were so disorganized that I couldn't make anything. I caught some words like the _'sun_,' '_my world_,''_gravity_.'

"Jake," I said softly as I tried to reach out to him, but he whimpered and turned around and started running across the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

It was pain like I had never experienced in my life. I could feel something moving inside me, like he was trying to get out, and the only way was for him to rip my body into pieces.

When whatever it was got out of my body, I heard a gasp and smelt an acrid smell coming together from the one source. On high alert, I crouched low and growled at whoever was there. I knew they were bad. They wanted to harm me. I didn't know or understand how I knew it, but I just did.

My lips lifted into a snarl, over what seemed like very sharp teeth. A gasp caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes at the person. I stared at him. The fluid body was familiar. Very familiar.

It was Edward Cullen.

He took small steps towards me; almost cautiously and I wondered why. He never seemed to have problems with randomly approaching and touching me without my permission before.

I stared at him, like it was the first time I had seen him before. Somehow today, it seemed like I was seeing him in a new light.

I noticed how gracefully he moved, lithely and agilely like a feline. Unlike me. His smell was changing. It was a little surprising that I could actually smell him from here...But, I could smell his smell distinctively. The acrid smell was morphing into something. Something I couldn't put my finger on yet.

I continued my inspection of his body as he moved. His face was angular; perfect like a well sculpted piece of marble. In fact, he looked like he was made of marble. His pale skin was smooth, without any imperfections. And even under the canopy of trees, light caught his bronze hair and shone off. His nose was perfectly straight. For the first time, I noticed the purple bruises that highlighted his golden eyes.

My eyes widened as they met his. I felt the wind get knocked out of me. Everything inside me came undone as I stared into his eyes. I felt the earth shift underneath me. My chest rose up and down as I tried to push air into my lungs forcefully. I seemed to have stopped breathing.

I could feel the addiction sucking at me. Trying to make me move and get me closer to him. I didn't know if this was just my imagination but I _needed_ him. There was a glowing heat inside of me; it felt like the sun was rising inside me. I could feel the pull, like he was suddenly my gravity and was the only thing that was holding me to the earth. Actually, it seemed like he was the earth. My earth. My world.

Nothing mattered. Nothing but him. Not my love for my father, not the love for the niece I had recently found, not the love for the best friend/'ex-girlfriend' I had left in Forks, and not even Rebecca mattered at this moment.

Just him.

Only him. Forever.

Edward Cullen.

A whimper escaped my mouth as I realized who was standing infront of me. Everything came crashing down on me, in a deafening sound.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get away. Despite every good judgement, despite every protesting cells in my body, I turned around; away from him, and ran into the depth of the forest.

* * *

><p>I ran hazardously across the forest away from Edward; tearing thorough the vegetation. The sounds and smell of the forest seemed more enhanced than usual. I glanced around me-I had no idea where I was headed. Something furry caught my eye as I looked down. I slowed to a halt as I stared down at my feet.<p>

Or what I thought to be my feet. Instead, I found myself staring at.._paws_.

Paws?

I lifted one of them. This was weird. It seemed like I had full motor control over these paws. But, I was not an animal. I was human. What the fuck was going?

My ears twitched as I caught the sound of running water. I didn't know what I was doing, or why. But, I found myself running towards the sound. The running water was so clearly defined. I could hear so well. I could smell everything. It was as if I've been allergic to something my entire life and then suddenly, I found the cure-sinuses and stuffy nose were gone.

It was like breathing for the first time, hearing for the first time. It was a little exhilarating, but at the same time, I was scared. I had no idea what was going on. How did this happen? Why did this happen?

I had all these questions that no one could answer. Who could I talk to? There was no one here who would understand me, without thinking I needed psychiatric help.

With a few strong ( there was another new welcomed change. The strength) pumps of my legs, I reached the stream, trickling in the middle of the forest. It was really a sight to behold, but I had more important things to worry about.

Cautiously, I approached the stream. I was almost afraid to look in. Gulping, I peeked into the water. Instead of my face staring back at me, I found a dog like creature...A creature that looked close to a wolf.

My chest rose up and down as I forced myself to calm down. This couldn't be right. There had to be a mistake somehow.

I glanced back into the stream; only to find the wolf staring back at me. He-_I_-was covered in russet fur with floppy ears, except my head was huge. Wolves weren't this big. I've seen wolves in real life. My sisters and I went to the Seattle zoo once. They had a special show of wolves in captivity. Those wolves were comparable to dogs. _Me?_ I was humongous. Great. I was a freak among wolves.

"I wouldn't call you a freak exactly..." came a velvety voice from behind me. A voice so smooth that my lupine eyes slid shut, and I had to prevent a shiver from rocking my body. A deep honey voice that I knew would match those eyes to a tee. A voice that made me want to rip my heart out of my chest and present it to him on a silver platter.

A small yelp escaped my muzzle and I turned around quickly and uncoordinatedly to face the owner.

Edward was leaning casually against a tree, his hands deep in the pockets of his suit pants. My heart almost jumped out of my chest. He looked amazing. Like he was posing for a suit ad.

"Thank you," he said softly as he cocked his head to the side and watched me.

How did he keep doing this? How did he know where I was? How did he follow me so quickly? How did he know this was even me? How can I even talk to him to ask this stuff? I didn't know if I could change back... Or was I stuck in this body forever?

A desperate yelp escaped my muzzle again and before I could blink, Edward was kneeling infront of me.

How did he move so fast?

His hand lifted silently and long, pale fingers tangled in my fur. His hold on my fur was strong, almost primal. Something that confused but pleased me, nonetheless...Immensely.

"Jake," he whispered, his breath cold against my fur.

I whimpered. How could he tell?

" I could pick you out from the rest of the world," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose against my fur; a whisper that I didn't have trouble hearing-not with my new and improved hearing.

_"How did he do that?_" I wondered, "_How did he always know what I was thinking?"_

"I can read your mind, Jacob," he said, pulling back to look into my eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat, but I scoffed, which only came out as an whoosh of air from my muzzle.

_"Yeah right,"_ I thought to myself.

" Seriously, I can. Think of anything and I'll tell you what you're thinking about," he whispered so fervently that I believed him. Even if it sounded ridiculous, I complied.

I thought of being back in Forks. I thought of jumping off the cliff in LaPush with Embry and Quil. I thought of the rush of adrenaline that filled my body as I dove face first into the water waiting underneath.

Edward described everything word for word, adding a disapproving comment about my recklessness at the end.

This could easily be a coincidence.

So, I thought of the time when my mother took me out to Seattle one day. Just me and her. We went to Pike Place Market, had ice-cream for lunch, went to the Space Needle before ending the day at the wharf. This was my favorite memory of my mother. A memory we hadn't shared with anyone. Not even my dad. Something that made it even more special.

When Edward expressed how beautiful my mother was and how much I resembled her, I was speechless...well, more like stunned, considering I was an oversized wolf and couldn't form words.

_"You can actually hear me?"_

He nodded, " I can hear you, Jake."

_" Have you always been able to hear me?"_

"Sometimes it's clearer that others. Right now, I can hear everything. Somehow your wolf makes it easier for me to hear you. Especially now that you aren't freaking out."

_" Oh. This was embarrassing."_

He chuckled, " Why is it embarrassing?" he asked.

"_Because.._." " _How...how can you do this? How can you read my mind?_"

" Do you know what you are, Jacob?"

I blinked in confusion. Did he not have access to my mind? Did he not hear me wonder how in the world this had happened to me? The only time I've ever heard of someone morphing into a wolf was from the campfire legends Old Quil used to tell us when we were growing up.

"Sometimes, legends are based on truth, Jacob," he murmured as his eyes slid away from my face for the first time before they flicked back to my face, as if he was trying to compose himself.

_"Are you saying that I'm a werewolf?"_

" A shape shifter,"he replied.

_" What does that even mean? How did I change into a wolf then? Old Quil said the tribal men were werewolves?"_

" You change into a wolf. That's the shape you take when you shift."

_"How do you know all this? Are you a shape shifter too?"_

"No," he whispered almost shamefully as his eyes slid away from my face again and he stared stoically at the trees behind me.

_"Then, how do you know all this? How can you read my mind?"_ I persisted. Why wasn't he giving me the answers to my questions?

" You already know the answer, Jacob. I'm afraid if I tell you what I am, you'll hate me."

My heart thundered against my ribcage as I took in his words. What did he mean?

_"Why? Why will I hate you?"_

I waited for his answer, but it never came. Instead, he stared stubbornly at the trees over my shoulder and I felt guilty for asking. Did I hit a nerve?

_"How do I change back?_" I asked, trying to break the silence.

" I don't know,"he whispered after a moment of silence.

_" Edward, how do you know so much about my being a shape shifter?"_

" I don't know a lot, Jacob. I know somethings. Sam should be here soon. He will help you shift back to your human form."

_"Sam? Sam Uley?"_

He nodded.

_"Why is he coming? How does he know? Does he know about this? I can shift back?"_

" I got Billy to call him. He should be here in about four hours. He can help , you can change back to your human form. That's what differentiates you from werewolves. You have control over your abilities while they don't."

_" Full moon?"_

"Yes. They need a full moon."

_" So? What do we do till then?"_

"We wait."

_"We?"_

"I'd like to wait with you, if you don't mind."

My heart leapt with joy at the thought of him staying behind with me. A feeling I just associated with the familiarity he represented in this strange dimension of my life.

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV:<strong>

Somehow over the next four hours, we had found ourselves seated under a tree. The sky was still covered with dark grey clouds, threatening to explode on us at any point during the night. Jacob was lying on his belly, with his head tucked neatly on his front paws. He was a natural at this-being a shifter. He had tried shifting back to his human form a couple of times, in vain. Exercises that had only resulted in his being frustrated and he had exhausted himself. As much as I wanted him to be fully conscious during what might be the last four hours of our lives together, I needed him to be safe, healthy and alive more. He was exhausted and I had to content myself in watching him sleep.

His mind, although more open in his wolf form, was also tumultuous. He had a lot of questions about his new form. He was confused about everything. Sadly, I had no answers for him. Although, I knew what he wanted from me, I couldn't bring myself to say them out loud to him. So, I pretended to be unaware of the answers.

How was I supposed to tell him that I was a vampire? A cold one, like his legends have told him. His mortal enemy.

A strangled sob escaped my lips as Jacob slept on, soundly next to me. My fingers tightened in the coarse hair that matted his body. He was enormous; as tall as a horse but thicker. More muscular. Somehow, it was hard to believe that the tall, almost lanky body of the teenaged Jacob that I had met and grown to love could fit something this huge inside. A growl rumbled from his throat as he slept, causing a smile to pull on my lips.

A familiar disgusting smell caught my attention and I sat up straighter. I could hear the animal's thoughts. Unpleasant thoughts.

My hands tightened over Jacob's fur, with dread.

As my eyes picked out the form of the midnight black wolf against the outline of the trees, I knew that my time with my mate was coming to an end.

I knew that as soon as I stood up, I would lose all claim over him. I wish I could wake him and tell him. Beg him to consider me as his mate. But, I knew how futile this would be. One day, he would find that one person who's destined to be his. The someone I already loathed because she already had his undying love, his unending faith and..._him_.

I wondered if that person was Bella. Is this why Alice saw her future disappear in a few months? But, she also saw mine disappear if I didn't give up on him? Was this based on my actions? I didn't want him to be forced to love me because I persecuted him. I wanted him to love me because his soul had chosen me to be his mate. I wanted him to love me because he wanted to. I wanted him to love me because he couldn't imagine his life without me. Not because I stalked him. I had my chance, but it seems like this was the end for Jacob and I.

Grudgingly, I stood up; careful so as not to wake Jacob up. I wanted to speak to Sam Uley in private.

"Sam," I greeted him, my voice tight.

He was repulsed by me and the only indication that he had heard my greeting was the low growl he emitted.

"Can we speak? Man to man? Please?" I pleaded.

After a moment of contemplation, Sam bobbed his large head up and down, before turning around to ran into the forest.

I stood frozen to the spot as I waited for him to come back. I had no idea what I wanted to say to him. He was, as I learnt from Carlisle, the pack's alpha. Therefore, Jacob's alpha. I wanted him to understand my plight. I wanted him to understand that the Cullens were not a threat to him. They never were. But, with Jacob as my mate, my family would never be able to hurt his family.

Soon enough, I was rejoined by a tall, tanned Quileute man. He looked like he was in his twenties. His black hair was shorn close to his skull. Dressed in only a pair of cutoff jeans, he approached me almost wearily. His huge tanned chest heaved with the exhaustion of running from Rebecca's home to the stream and possibly from phasing.

"Hello," I greeted him again.

"What do you want, Cullen?" he snapped as his black eyes slid from my face to the sleeping form of my mate behind me.

" I wanted to talk to you," I replied sensibly.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do. Thank you for coming all the way to Hawaii on such short notice."

"I'm not applying for a job with you," he growled impatiently, " I came because of Jacob," his words, although platonic sent a surge of jealousy thorough my chest.

" And, I appreciate that," I ground out, as I stared at him with equal fervor.

"He's my packmate. Or he will be. Looking after him is my responsibility."

I nodded.

"What do you want, Cullen?" he said impatiently.

" I..." I sighed, " I-I need you to take care of him."

" Excuse me?"

" I said, I need you to take care of him," I repeated as I glanced over my shoulder at the sleeping wolf. I was glad he was fast asleep. I don't think I would have been able to do this with him being awake and having his soulful brown eyes watching me.

"Why do you care? Why are you even here?"

I didn't reply. I didn't know if I should. After a few moments of silence, I sighed, again, " He's my mate," I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat audibly.

"'Scuse me? " he choked.

"Jacob is my mate," I replied softly but sadly as I looked up to meet Sam's eyes. Something flickered inside of him. Something close to pity as he took my pitiful form standing infront of him, begging for the safety of his pack mate.

"Yes. Well..." he started, before clearing his throat, " Jacob's mate is whoever he imprints on," he finished, harshly and I thought he had plunged a knife in my heart and every word twisted it in a little deeper.

I choked on my venom, and nodded, " I know."

"I guess we have nothing to talk to each other about then. If you don't mind, I'd like to get started and head back home to..."

"To your imprint," I finished, jealousy and venom stinging the last word. How I loathed him for having his mate by his side. Especially a mate who returned his feelings with equal devotion and love.

At the mention of his imprint, Sam's face turned stone hard and his black eyes glared at me; defying me to do or say anything against her.

"I wouldn't hurt you, or Emily. I can't hurt you. Hurting you would mean that I hurt Jacob and I couldn't do that. Not now. Not ever," I replied softly, gazing sadly into his eyes.

He nodded before side stepping me, eager to get on with his pack duties, " Thank you for the plane ticket, Cullen. I didn't have to fly first class, you know." And, with that, he slowly started undressing himself so he could shift back to his wolf form.

I stood back for a minute and watched the midnight black wolf trot over to the smaller sleeping russet wolf. Pangs of jealousy and hurt clawed at my chest as I watched him nuzzled his face against my mate's, trying to wake him up. When nothing worked, Sam nipped his ear. A growl escaped my lips and Sam's black beady eyes came to meet mine before he bared his teeth at me.

Jacob jerked awake from Sam's ministrations. He jumped to his feet with a small yelp, before crouching down defensively. He growled at the midnight wolf infront of him, before the latter took a step back and phased.

_"Sam?"_ came Jacob's confused thoughts. He barked a small, almost relieved bark.

But, before Sam could say anything, Jacob turned around to face me. I straightened up and watched him.

_"Edward..._" he whispered mentally.

"You need to leave, Cullen," growled a furious Sam. Jacob's head swiveled to meet Sam's eyes in confusion, letting out a small whimper.

"Goodbye, Jacob Black," I whispered softly, letting my eyes sweep his canine form, settling on his sad soulful brown eyes before turning around to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I couldn't let Jacob not imprint on Edward. That would have been too harsh. Edward would probably have killed himself-he is, as we know, very dramatic. I hope you liked it. I mean, there's still a lot more angst coming up, but now we know for sure Jacob will return Edward's feelings. Don't know when (well..I do :P), but it will happen!

I'd like to add a little disclaimer to this chapter. I did use some of Stephanie Meyers' words when describing Jacob's imprint. So, I'd like to give her credit for her work.

I would love to hear your input on this new development. How did you like it?

Lisa


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

**Edward's POV**

Two and a half weeks. That's how long it had been since I had walked away from Jacob in Hawaii. That's how long it had been since I had seen him. Or heard from him.

I was lying down on the futon in my room as I brooded, like Alice loved to call it. I couldn't bring myself to leave the house. The only time I would leave was to sit in Tabitha's diner, hoping that tonight would be the night he came back to work.

Tabitha, whom it didn't take long for me to charm couldn't resist answering my questions, especially if it meant that I would spend some more time in her dingy diner talking to her. Billy had called her to let her know that Jacob had caught mono in Hawaii and combined with his bereavement, it was taking time for him to get better. I knew Jacob was upset over Rebecca's death, but I knew the mono excuse was just a cover up for work. I wondered when he would come back.

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts, "Come in," I called out.

"Hi," said Alice as she poked her head in the small crack of the door as she opened in.

I nodded, before turning back to stare at my ceiling.

"Jesus, Edward," she said as she darted around my room to open the closed curtains.

"I happened to like the dark, thank you very much," I grumbled.

" Come on, Edward. Will you grow up? Look at you? You look miserable..."

" I _am_ miserable, Alice. A hole has been gouged in my chest. Do you know how painful it is to live without the one person who makes you feel whole?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I had to wait for Jasper to find me. I knew he was mine. I knew I was meant to be. But, I had to wait for him to be ready. Just like you have to wait for Jacob to be ready for you."

" Except he won't. I don't have the certainty that he will imprint on me."

" Edward, I can't see your future since you came back from Hawaii."

"What do you mean?"

" I cannot see you. It's a dark blur."

"Maybe I die," I replied morosely.

"Would you kill yourself?" she asked, " would you leave Jacob behind in this life? Unprotected?"

"He would have a mate," I replied, choking on the last word.

"What if that mate is human? He or she wouldn't be able to protect Jacob. Not like you would..." she replied, smugness lacing her voice.

"Did you see something?" I asked, sitting up and hopeful.

" All I can see is your future disappeared in Hawaii. Did something happen?"

"No. I don't think so. I mean, he shifted for the first time, but that was about it. I don't think he imprinted on me."

" Did you talk after he changed?"

"Yes. I waited with him until Sam got there."

Alice was quiet for a moment, before she said, " Did he seem mad after he shifted?"

"He growled at me, but then he stopped when he recognized me."

"Edward..."

"Does he end up with Bella?"

"No. Not anymore. Don't give up on him, Edward."

"But, what if he imprints on someone else?" I whispered.

" Either way, you're going to lose him, right? Why can't you enjoy some time with him? Enjoy what you have in the moment. Think about the consequences later."

"She's right, Edward," said Jasper as he paused at the door of my room, " remember what I told you. Learning to live without rules or a plan can be exhilarating. You never know what direction your life will take."

"He kissed me," I blurted out, without thinking, " the morning before he changed, he kissed me."

"Well, then there we go. Who knows, maybe his human side is more prevalent than his canine side?" said Alice, with a little shrug," Besides, not every wolf imprints."

"Don't give up on him, just yet. You know you don't want to," added Jasper.

No. I didn't want to give up on him. I know I was probably going to end up getting hurt in the end, when he falls out of love with me, to be with someone else, but, I was hurting right now too. Besides, I didn't want to give him up without a fight. Especially when there's a chance that he might not imprint on someone else.

I nodded, " I won't," I said with conviction. Jacob was mine. He belonged to me and with me. And I was going to make sure that happened.

"I have to talk to Bella," I said as I met Alice's eyes. She nodded sadly. We both knew Bella was going to be broken hearted but in the long run, it will be for the best. I no longer had anything to offer her. Everything I had; everything I was belonged to Jacob.

"Before you do that, you need to feed, Edward," interrupted Jasper.

* * *

><p>I was getting antsy. I didn't think I could wait to see Jacob anymore. I didn't care if I broke the treaty. Billy owed me one. I saved his daughter's funeral from being ruined; I saved Jacob's secret from being exposed.<p>

I dragged my feet to my room to change before heading for might be another useless four hours wasted at Tabitha's diner. Ever since coming back from Hawaii, I hadn't spent a night in Bella's room with her. Although, I hadn't officially broken up with her yet, I think she knew on some level that we weren't going to last very long as a couple. At school, she spent time with her friends while I sat with my siblings on the days during which I did attend school. I barely got to see her for a couple of hours. I didn't know why I was waiting to break up with her. I didn't want to string her along. It was not my intention. However, there was something that kept me from breaking up with her. She was the link between Jacob and I. Maybe, even the only link between Jacob and I at the moment, and I didn't want to lose that. I knew it was selfish of me, but right now, I needed to be selfish.

Swapping my hunting clothes for a black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans, I left the house towards the diner.

* * *

><p>I caught his scent as soon as I stepped out of the car. If his previous scent was exuberant, this was ten fold more. It hit me like a ton of bricks. He smelled like fresh cut grass, and the forest on a rainy night. He reminded of summer. So warm, so good and so forbidden to me. Summer had always been my favorite season, and somehow after turning into a vampire, I had never been able to enjoy it as much as I did when I was human.<p>

The little bell tinkled, familiarly, as I opened the door. Jacob's back stiffened as he surely caught my smell. I stood in silent astonishment in the doorway of the diner; my hand still fisted around the door knob as I stared at the sight infront of me.

This was not the Jacob I had left in Hawaii. This boy had turned into a man. The change in him was radical. The first thing that I noticed was his hair. His long glorious, satiny hair was all gone-cropped short and messily styled. Alice would approve. His neck and shoulders were different too. They seemed to have thickened over the last two weeks. As he slowly turned around, I noticed the changes in his face. The planes in his face seemed more angular; tighter; making him look a lot older than he was. Large tanned hands griped the counter as dark brown eyes stared at me.

The physical changes seemed insignificant when compared to the expression he was wearing. The warm brown eyes were gone, instead they were replaced by cold, dark brown eyes that held resentment as he stared at me. The innocence in his face, like the glorious hair was gone.

His emotions flickered on his face before he looked away, under the false pretense of cleaning the counter. Letting go of the door knob, I moved silently to approach the counter. The silence of his thoughts perplexed me. Why couldn't I hear him anymore? It worked fine that night in the forest. Carlisle's reasoning behind the reason as to why Alice couldn't see the shifter didn't seem to apply. It seemed weird that I had been able to hear his thoughts in his wolf form, but I was unable to hear them when he was human.

I sat silently on the stool infront of the counter, watching him carefully. He ignored me completely. Tabitha glided silently to sit on the stool next to me.

"Hello, Edward," she whispered in my ear before lowering herself on the stool. The forty-year old divorcee loved flirting with me; especially since I used my charms on her to get information on the whereabouts of Jacob. However, with Jacob in the room, it didn't seem necessary for me to speak to her or encourage her. But, I didn't want to be rude.

"Hi, Tabitha. How are you tonight?"

"Better now," she replied with a flirty smile as she crossed her legs and leaned into me, taking a whiff of me, " you smell great."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's already rigid body stiffen even more and I smiled politely at her, "Thanks."

"Jake," she calls out, craning her neck to get the attention of the boy who was trying his best to pretend he hadn't heard her over the brouhaha of the diner. Her diner only seemed to attract the wrong type of crowd, especially for a woman (and Jacob). The men were leerious. It always baffled (and bothered) me how even straight men would sneak a peek at him. Maybe it was the fact that he was a Quileute working in Forks-Quileutes had the tendency to keep to themselves on the reservation. Or maybe it was the fact that he was six-seven and seemed to tower over everyone in the diner. The only positive change I had found tonight was the fact that Willy and his lackeys stayed the hell away from Jake. Not that it didn't stop Willy from leering at Jacob, but he didn't make a pass at him.

"Jacob," she called again, louder this time. I saw his jaw tightened, and he straightened up before coming over, " What?" he grumbled.

" Get Edward something to drink," she said as her fingers traced a random pattern on my arm.

"Why?" he grouched, as he stared at the lacquered nails on my arm, "it's not like he drinks anything." _"Unless it's blood,"_ he added silently for my benefit.

My eyes widened at the thought that had passed the barrier of silence, that was his head. So, he was blocking me. I smirked at him.

"I'd love some Coke, Jake," I said politely.

"Don't call me that," he ground out while he moved to fill a glass for me.

"Why not? I thought we were friends."

"We're not friends. Never were. Never will be."

"Why not?" I asked again. Even though, he was blocking me from his thoughts, I knew what he was thinking.

"You know why," he ground almost silently as he leaned forward to place the Coke on the counter infront of me. Before he could move his hand away from my drink, I reached out and grazed his palm.

The warmth of his skin shocked me. I knew he had gotten considerably warmer as compared to a human, however his skin was searing hot now. It was such a glaring contrast between my body temperature and his. A barely audible gasp left his parted lips as we both stared at our hands linked together. The contrast in our skin was beautiful. Pale against tanned. We were like night and day; like winter and summer; _"like fire and ice"_ came his unguarded thought.

"Fire and ice," I said softly as I looked up at him. Dark, resentful orbs were now dark and surprised as they met my eyes, " We really are just the opposite sides of the same coin, aren't we?" I pondered out loud.

Jacob only blinked in response, a light pink dusting his cheeks before he snatched his hand back.

"Jake, we need to talk..."

" We have nothing to say to each other," he stated before turning his back on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

He was still here. I could smell him-the soft, but exuberant fresh pine smell that was purely Edward Cullen still lingered in the diner. But as soon as I stepped outside, I caught another strong whiff of his scent. I could feel him. Every nerve ending in my body was tingling with his proximity.

Squaring my jaw, I locked the door of the diner before turning around to make my way home; only to come face to face with Edward. His scent was so overwhelming, that I had to press myself against the door to put some distance between us, but he moved with me; closing the space between us.

"What do you think you're doing, _leech_?" I pushed out, grinding my teeth. He flinched at my words and I, instantly regretted it.

"We need to talk," he replied as he leaned in closer, still.

"Get of-off of me," I stammered when he pressed his nose into my neck and inhaling me. His cold sent shivers down my spine as I willed my heart to stop beating so fast, " Wh-what are you doing? You're not gonna bite me, are you?"

Pressing an open mouthed kiss against my neck, "You smell good, Jake," he said, his voice muffled, "...too good for me to snack on."

Pressing my hands against his chest, I pushed him off of me, "Look, I don't know what kind of strange fascination you think you have for me. But, enough with the groping; enough with the pushing me into doors, against trees; and enough of kissing me. You and I are enemies. Do not disturb the order that things are. There's always repercussions for that kind of stuff."

"We don't have to be enemies. We don't have to pass down hatred, Jacob."

"But, we are enemies. You're the reason why I've turned into this," I gestured towards myself, " I'm a freak..."

"You're not a freak, Jak.."

"No," I interrupted him, " I am. I am a freak. I'll never be normal again. You know how I've spent the last two weeks? In mourning. I've lost my sister and now, I've lost my life. My heritage is a curse. A curse that came true because of you," I said bitterly as I jabbed my finger in his chest, " so why don't you do me a favor and get the fuck away from me and return to your girlfriend and play house with her or something?"

Shoving him away from me, I jogged down the steps before taking off in a run towards the forest.

* * *

><p>The border was close. I was almost there. I could feel him closing in on me. For some reason, my wolf had refused to explode out of me. So, I pushed my two legs further.<p>

"Jake," came the velvety voice from behind me, "Stop," he whispered. His voice was so broken that I had to stop, I slid to a stop before turning around to face him.

His face was pinched together as if I was taking away something really precious from him, and for a minute, I almost believed it. I almost believed that the precious thing that Edward Cullen was losing was me. But, it wasn't. The only thing he held dear was at home and in her bed. I was just some strange obsession.

"Goodbye, Edward Cullen," I repeated his words back to him before I turned away from him. A pang inside of me caused me to stumble before crossing the invisible line that segregated his family from mine; that separated his world from mine; and that prevented us from becoming one.

* * *

><p>Every step I took away from him drove a stake in my heart. But, I couldn't bring myself to stop. Every cell in my body was screaming in pain. My wolf was begging me to stop this insanity; this torture of our bodies and soul.<p>

I wanted to, but I couldn't.

I wasn't allowed to.

Sam, my alpha had made it clear. Shape shifters were not allowed to befriend or be involved with vampires, even if we coexisted peacefully with them. Sam loathed the Cullens. He blamed them for our transformation. Their mere presence in Forks had caused us to change into monsters. My father hated them. He saw the presence of the Cullens as a curse to my life.

And it was.

It was a curse. I wasn't normal anymore. I would never be normal. I wouldn't age like the rest of the sixteen year old boys. I wouldn't be able to fall in love with a girl. I wouldn't be able to be with someone else. I would never be able to father a child. Not when my very being belonged to Edward Cullen.

I had been banned from being with him by both Sam and Billy. The pack was repulsed by me. Sam had taught me to close my mind to Edward. I wasn't allowed to tell him about the imprint, nor was I allowed to act upon my feelings. If I was able to disobey Sam, considering I was the true alpha, I would be shunned by the pack, and my father. I didn't want to abandon him. Not after just putting Rebecca's ashes in the ground next to mom's grave; and not with Rachel gone. I couldn't. He was my family. The one person who stood by me when everything else was falling apart.

I dropped to my knees on First Beach, wrapping my arms around my middle and held myself together. It hurt. It hurt to be away from him. But, it hurt even more that I had to lie to him, especially when he was so close to me, begging me to give us a chance. My body shook with tremors. However, I was too distressed to phase; my wolf was too distressed. I couldn't reach the release that phasing gave me. Doubling over in pain, I gasped as I let my forehead touch the sand.

My future looked very bleak. The pain was unbearable. Being away from my imprint was making me erode.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello everyone,

I know this is a sad chapter. Jacob breaks my heart. Don't we all just hate Billy right now? I do. But, he grew up with preconceptions about Edward's kind and it's hard for an old man to change. But, it's still hard not to hate, especially when Jacob is trying to please him.

Let me know how you like this chapter. I love hearing back from you (as you must surely know by now!)

Lisa

p.s. Description of Jacob's new features was borrowed partly from the books from Stephanie Meyer. So, credit to her. This story was written for pleasure only.


	11. Chapter 11: Need

**Chapter 11: Need**

**Jacob's POV**

Wincing, I curled into the fetal position. My work shirt from five days ago was lying on my bed and I only had to extend my fingers to bring him closer to me. I had spent the past five days in hiding. I called in sick at work to avoid seeing him. I didn't trust myself around him. I didn't think I could resist the temptation anymore.

But, I had to try. I didn't want to lose my father and my pack. All my life, I've been losing people I loved, and I couldn't do it anymore. Even if it meant being with Edward. I stared at the mustard coloured shirt that had been flung onto my bed. "So close," whispered my wolf.

His scent was so close to me. It was right there. I extended my arm and caressed the fabric. A soft whine escaped my lips as I pulled my hand away again. No. No. I couldn't do this. I needed to be strong. Stronger. This would only put my five days of work down the drain.

I stared at it for the longest time. The mustard colour reminded me of Edward's eyes. Even though, his eyes were golden. Mustard was close enough; I was desperate enough.

"Arg," I groaned as I writhed on my bed. Thinking about him was not helping. It was like dangling a piece of chocolate infront of a dieting person and telling them that they can't have it. They were forbidden to.

"Fuck it," I breathed out as my hand extended, yet again to grab hold of my shirt. Bringing it close to my face, I inhaled. I took in his scent with such zeal that it might have appeared as if I was snorting his scent in. Like a drug.

I sighed happily. He really was my drug. Like my personal brand of heroin, I realized as I inhaled the five day old scent again. Everything was simple again. I could breathe easier; the constriction on my chest was gone; the tremors were gone as well. Everything was fine. For now.

I felt my eyes slid close, in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>I felt ice cubes slide down my neck and I arched it to welcome the cool against my searing skin. It felt so good that I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I felt frigid hands run up and down my bare stomach. Opening my eyes, I was met with Edward Cullen straddling my body.<p>

I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Amber orbs were crinkled at the corners as he gave me a crooked smile; a smile that soon changed into a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed out. With a pale finger pressed against my lips, he shushed me and shook his head before ducking down to press fleeting kisses against my stomach. Moving up, he stopped at my nipples.

Edward lifted his eyes to meet mine before swirling his tongue around the nub, and circling my areola. I moaned at the intimate contact between my mate and I. He winked at me and I felt my chest constricting with need.

"Edward," I breathed out and he gave me a smile as he kneeled around me and he leaned in to press a kiss against my lips, my body jerked up when his hands slithered in between us and into my boxers. His lips slid across my jaw and down my neck as his hands expertly tugged, stroked and pulled until I was putty in his hands. My breaths were coming in short pangs now. My hands fisted the sheets as his head came up from my skin. Black lustful eyes met mine as he continued moving his hand against me. My body jerked up as I was about to cum; but instead of cumming, I jerked awake.

I laid in bed, panting as I glanced around my room to see if maybe...just maybe, it wasn't a dream. But, the room, like me was just empty. The day was breaking and the orange light poured into my room. I was hotter than usual. I could feel the strain of my erection against my boxers. I've been having the same dream or the variations of the same dreams for five nights in a row. And, every morning, I woke up with a hard-on. Once, when the Edward in my dream had been kind enough, I had woken up with wet boxers and sheets. But, the rest of the days, like this morning, I had to resist the need to touch myself.

Touching myself would make things real. Touching myself would mean that Edward-a _leech_- turned me on. "But, he does," argued the voice in my head. He did. Everything he did was a turn on. I squeezed my eyes shut and automatically, the image of him on top of me, licking my nipples pop into my head. The throbbing between my legs intensified and I groaned.

Looking to my left, I found my six day work shirt sitting temptingly close to me. With one hand, I reached for and sniffed his fading scent. It wasn't enough but it would have to do. Atleast for now.

The fresh pine smell, however, brought my most recent-and most intense-dream back. I huffed in frustration as I tried my best to ignore the throbbing between my legs. I shifted uncomfortably as I tried to remember why jerking off while thinking about him would be wrong and why I shouldn't give in.

But, my hands seemed to have a mind on their own. They were inching closer to the sheet that was still lightly draped over my hips. I squeezed my eyes shut and his perfect face floated back to mind. His perfect lips lifting up in that infamous smirk that made my toes curl.

I huffed, "Fuck," before I slipped my hands under the sheets and into my boxers. Inhaling his scent from my shirt, I surrendered to my throbbing need.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe I'm doing this," I grumbled under my breath, as the Rabbit halted infront of the Swan residence.<p>

"Stop complaining, boy," snapped Billy. He was getting tired of my sluggish behaviour, the sickly sheen of my skin and my lack of enthusiasm for anything. I knew he was just worried about me, especially since I haven't left the house, under any pretense, for six days. After a lot cajoling and guiltying me, I had agreed to drive the old coot to the Swan residence so he could watch the game with Charlie. Well, that and the fact that Bella's house was more likely to smell like Edward than my six day old shirt.

His fresh scent was the only motivation for me to get out of bed, take a shower and drive across town.

I was relieved to find the driveway empty, save for the police cruiser and Bella's truck. Quickly, I helped Billy out and into his wheelchair.

"Jake," came a squeal from my best-friend (and now rival) as the front door was flung open and Bella descended the steps with bounce. She launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around my middle. Half heartedly, I returned the hug, pausing to sniff her hair. Hair that smelt like pine and winter. A smell that was purely Edward Cullen and a smell that could only have been put there by someone who was intimate with her.

Was he marking his territory?

Suppressing a growl, I breathed into her hair, letting my scent dominate over his. I didn't want his scent over her. I didn't want his scent over anyone but me.

Locking my jaw together, I gave her a tight smile, "Hey, Bells," I said softly in a greeting.

"Jake," she gasped as she studied my face, " what's wrong? You look so..."

"Ugly?" I helped her out.

"No. Never ugly, Jacob. You look so...haggard," she whispered as she glanced down at Billy who stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Billy, finally letting his black eyes sliding from my face to that of Bella's.

"He's inside. Setting up for the game. He has this whole shenanigan set up for you two."

"Great," smiled Billy, " Jake, help me in, will you?"

I nodded before wheeling him into the house.

* * *

><p>It took all of fifteen minutes for Bella to figure out that I was a werewolf. She wasn't dumb, although sometimes, I did question it. From the legends I had told her about the Cold Ones, she immediately understood when I told her that they were our mortal enemies. Surprisingly, she hadn't freaked out. The only thing she said was: "Well, that would certainly explain the crazy growth spurts and the muscles."<p>

It was certainly weird that she seemed so okay with this. She seemed to think that being unnatural beings was normal.

"Jacob," said Bella softly, as she glanced up at me from under her lashes and pulled me away from my musings, "could you do me a huge favor?"

"What is it, Bella?" as I leaned back in her desk chair. My eyes were closed as I enjoyed the fresh smell of my mate.

"There's this baseball game that the Cullens invited me to..." she started.

"Baseball? In this weather?" I asked as I glanced outside. Angry dark grey clouds had covered the sky and were threatening to rain at any time now.

Bella shrugged, " They said this was the best time for them to play. I don't know."

"So? How am I supposed to help?" I asked as my feet dropped from her desk and I glared at her.

" Could you please drive me? To the Cullens?"

"Drive you?" I asked, affronted, " Why can't your leech coming pick you up?"

"Well, I said I was going to drive myself to the house, so that Edward can go hunting."

" What about the other one you hang out with?"

"Alice?" she asked, and I nodded, "she's shopping in Seattle and she'll be meeting us in the clearing."

"Bella," I started, sorry I was going to have to disappoint her," you know I can't go on their land."

"Isn't the Cullen mansion on no man's land?"

My heart sank as I realized she was right, " Still. I'm not allowed to be around them," I said, distractedly.

"Why..." she started as she processed my words with a frown.

" I mean... I'm not supposed to interact with them. You know, mortal enemies and stuff..." I corrected myself quickly.

" Please, Jake," she whined as she looked up at me, " just drop me off. Please. Please. Please. Please."

" Bella, I can't. And, even if I could, how are we supposed to get pass Billy and Charlie?"

"We'll slip out of the window. They won't know. We'll be back before the game ends. Alice said the thunderstorm will only last an hour. And with the pre-game, the game and the analysis at the end, we'll be back before they know it. Please, Jake," she begged, her hands folded in a prayer and her eyes were wide with innocence.

Fuck my life.

I sighed. "All right, you pest. I'll take you. I'm just going to drop you off. No socializing with the enemy. Got it?"

Bella squealed as she jumped on me, " Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she sang, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

><p><em>"I must be out of my fucking mind,<em>" I thought as I ran with Bella in my hands. Taking the Rabbit had been out of question, the motor would have alerted Billy and Charlie of our escape.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," I grumbled to a beaming Bella, " you owe me. You owe me big time"

"You're the best, Jake," she cooed at me, before batting her eyelashes.

I growled as we neared the Cullen mansion. And a mansion it was. Holy fuck. These people were rich, I thought as I stared at the building infront of me. This house was timeless-it looked old, but it was graceful at the same time. It was elegant. The whole house was painted in a soft, faded white that gave away the age of the stones. The three stories high building was wrapped by a porch that surrounded it on all four sides.

It was intimidating. Especially when looked at by a person who grew up living on other people's scraps. The front door opened as we stepped out into the driveway. Instinctively, I knew who it was.

Edward.

As I looked up and our eyes met, I bent down and let Bella slip down easily-feet first. Blinking my daze away, I looked down at Bella, who was also staring at Edward-her boyfriend.

"This is where we part, Bells. You gonna get someone to drop you home?" I said, glancing up at Edward again. He was frowning.

I looked back down at Bella to see her nodding. Good enough. "Okay, then. Take care. Don't let the vampires bite."

I swiveled around on my heel and started jogging towards the forest. It would be faster for me to run back to the Swans on four feet, rather than two.

* * *

><p>I had made it into the forest that separated the Cullen's property and the rest of the normal people-the rest of Forks, before I was stopped by Edward's hand on my chest.<p>

Surprised, I stumbled back and crouched down into attacking position. I felt my eyes widen as they took in his surprise and I straightened up.

"What?" I asked, gruffly.

"Stay," he said softly, gazing at me, like he was memorizing my face.

"What?" I repeated again; confused this time.

"Stay. Come to the game with us," he said again, in the same soft tone as he decreased the distance between us.

Instinctively, I took a step back, but he was faster and more aware of what was going on than me. In the blink of an eye, he was standing next to me and looking up at me.

"Play ball with us," he said again. I blinked in confusion as I stared at him.

" Play ball? Since when do leeches play ball?" I growled at him.

"It's the American pastime," he replied easily as his hand came to rest on my cheek. Flinching from the cold, I shook my head.

"I have to go," I said simply.

"Why?"

" I just do."

"Afraid of a little competition?"he said with a smirk as he dropped his hand.

I growled, " Please," I scoffed.

" Then, play with us..." he said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at me with the smirk still in place.

Narrowing my eyes at him, " I know what you're doing, Cullen."

"I don't know what you mean," he replied simply, " are we playing or what?"

"Fine. Don't come crying when I kick your ass," I replied, as I turned around and started walking towards the Cullen Mansion.

Edward didn't say anything as he joined me. He didn't have to. The smug smile on his beautiful face told me everything-I had walked right into his trap.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hi everyone,

I apologize for the length of this chapter. I know it's not as long as the previous chapters (hence the quick update) but we are getting to the good part of the story from hereon. Can you just guess what comes next?

You know what to do...Let me know how you like it.

Lisa.

ps. The house description and the line "he was my personal brand of heroine' belongs to S. Meyer. Credit goes to her. The plot, however, is mine.


	12. Chapter 12: The Game

**Chapter 12: The Game**

**Jacob's POV**

I followed Edward around the forest. We stepped around huge trees, tall wet ferns and mosses silently. Bella and the others had gone on ahead of us. I was surprised that Bella had agreed to leave her precious Edward behind. But, the clearing didn't seem that far. I could already smell the acrid smell that was the Cullens.

"It would have been faster if you had phased," said Edward as he stopped to look at me.

Damn. Had my mind been open all this time? I was so glad I hadn't thought of anything that I would regret. So much for not phasing. I remembered him telling me that as a wolf, I was easier to read.

"Things like what?" he asked.

"Stay out of my head, leech," I growled, in annoyance. Gaining better control over my thoughts, I closed my mind like Sam had taught me. Edward's wistful sigh told me I was successful.

Quickly, I scanned the area in front of me. I could make out three vampires, sitting with Bella on a rock. My heart was pounding. What the fuck was I doing here? I must be out of my mind. Or have a death wish. Fraternizing with the enemy. Another ammunition for the pack to use against me. _Great_.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, to turn around and stare at us as we stepped out onto the clearing, that looked twice the size of a normal baseball diamond. But, then again, the Cullens were hardly normal.

At the far end of the field stood Dr. Cullen-the only Cullen, besides Edward that I knew-he seemed to be marking the bases. I frowned. He seemed to be marking them super far apart. Vampires playing baseball, I scoffed internally. Even further away, there was a blond and a pixie-like girl who were throwing an aluminum ball so fast, that it would appear to be invisible to the naked eye.

But, they all stopped to look at me.

I shifted uncomfortably as the little pixie, who was also Bella's friend grinned at me and waved. I gulped. I seemed to have landed into twilight zone for vampires. The blonde nodded at me. Light tremors ran up and down my body as the seriousness of what I was doing dawned upon me.

Awkwardly (and unconsciously), I glanced at Edward, who was standing behind me, for reassurance. He smiled and nodded, before lightly touching my lower back. Magically, the tremors stopped at his touch. Instead, butterflies fluttered their wings in my stomach; I've never felt this before. Not even with Bella. The feeling bloomed, like hope inside of me.

His eyes were warm, like butterscotch as I watched him. My breath caught in my throat for an entirely different reason this time. Usually he just dazzled me, but today, it was that feeling that made me catch my breath. I…was this…was this just an effect of the imprint? Or was this something else? My breaths were erratic as I tried to process this feeling. Edward's smile faltered and he came closer, "Jake?" he said concerned, "Are you okay?"

"'m fine," I croaked as I stared into his face.

"You don't look fine. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. You want to go back?" he asked, sadly.

I shook my head. No. I didn't want to go. Not when the thought of me leaving made him look like this. His eyes had lost their warmth and his mouth was pulled into a straight line.

"No. I'm fine," I said, managing a small smile. A convincing smile.

* * *

><p>The three vampires that were sitting with Bella rose. The blonde Aphrodite look alike rose gracefully, wrinkling her nose, in disgust before turning away from me. She stalked-if you could call movement so graceful and fluid that-towards the end of the clearing. The big, burly, bear-like man stared at her retreating back before looking at me and coming over. The vampire, with the caramel hair and heart shaped face, who was sitting with them, came over to join us while Bella just stared from her seat on the rock.<p>

"Hello, Jacob," she said as she approached Edward and I, "I'm Esme. Edward's mother, if you will."

I was surprised that she knew who I was. "We've heard a lot about you," she said with a smile as she glanced at her son.

"Uhm...thanks?"

Movement at the corner of my eye caught my attention. Turning my head around, I saw the little pixie running-more like dancing-towards us. Stopping right infront of me, she said, " Hi Jake," brightly, like we were friends or something.

"Hi," I said, almost bashfully.

"Jacob, this is Alice. My sister. She's a little annoying," introduced Edward and Alice stuck her tongue out at him. This is Emmett," he added as he pointed to the burly guy who was hovering behind both girls.

Pointing to the blond who was staring at us from across the field, "That's Jasper."

"He's my mate," added Alice with a smile before she winked at him.

"And, the girl over there is my sister, Rosalie," he said as he pointed to the Greek goddess.

"And, I get to tap that," added Emmett with a wink.

I barked a laugh at his words. I have a feeling he and I would get along just fine.

A deep rumble of thunder shook the forest behind us. Everyone glared at Alice, who shrugged, "I can't see with him here," she said, jerking a thumb towards me. I blinked at the randomness of her words, but everyone seemed to accept her explanation so I let it go.

"Let's go then," said Emmett with ease as he ran down the field to join his mate, with the same ease that all the vampires possessed. Alice followed almost as quickly with the same, and yet different grace. Alice looked like she was a gazelle sauntering in a field while Emmett looked like a bear who was executing a well rehearsed dance routine.

"You ready for some ball?" asked Edward, his face was bright and eager. He looked like a child and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Nah. Think I'll sit the first round out. Watch and learn."

He snickered and I narrowed my eyes at his teasing before he darted after his siblings. I couldn't help but stare at his retreating back. Edward, like his siblings was graceful too, but there was power in his run. It was almost predatory. Like a cheetah.

Pride swelled in my chest as I stared at my imprint. Across the field, Jasper locked eyes with me. His eyes flickered over to Edward who was discussing with Carlisle before meeting mine again. His stare was knowing and I felt as if I was under scrutiny; but I couldn't look away from the compelling glare.

"Should we go sit down?" broke Esme's melodious voice as she pulled me away from Jasper's face.

For the first time, I was shaking from the inside. Quickly, I nodded at the vampire who smiled up at me. There was something really comforting about Esme. I'm sure the rest of the pack would scoff and mock me when they see my thoughts, but she was so calm, and at peace with herself. Her eyes were warm. Her face open. She reminded me of my mother.

Our strides matched easily, even though my legs were longer. Bella was standing closer to the field while Esme and I settled for a spot further away.

"You don't play?" I asked curiously.

"I prefer to play referee," she replied with a smile.

"Because they cheat?"

"You should hear the arguments they have. Actually, I hope you don't. You'd think they were raised by a pack of wolves," she answered with a tinkling laugh. A laugh that died as soon as she realized who she was talking to.

"Hey!" I protested. Her face was molded with shock before I shrugged the remark off casually, "Meh. You're right. You should see my pack."

Esme let out an embarrassed laugh and I laughed with her, "We're pretty…loud too. Brash. But, we're family, you know? We've learnt how to forgive each other."

"That's what family is all about," she replied softly as she gazed at hers.

Following her eyes, I stared at the rest of the Cullens on the field. Edward was far out on the left field while Carlisle stood between first and second base. Alice stood with the aluminum ball on the pitcher's mound. Emmett was standing at home plate, with an aluminum bat, that he swung casually. Jasper, stood at the back, as the catcher; without gloves. _Show-offs._

"Alright," called Esme with a clear bell-like voice, "batter up."

I watched as Alice stood perfectly motionless on the mound before stealthily throwing the ball across the field into Jasper's mitt. The ball was thrown back to Alice and the game continued.

"Edward's been the odd man out for the longest time," said Esme, her eyes still on the game. At the mention of his name, my eyes scanned the field to find him missing. Before I could worry, he sprung from the fringe of the forest, holding the ball that had been hit by Emmett. His face was split into a grin.

"He's the fastest," commented Esme, "but Emmett hits the hardest."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the game.

"He's been alone for too long," she continued.

My head snapped to her face, as she finally caught my attention, "Edward?" I asked and when she nodded, I added, "Why?"

"We all had our mates, except for him."

"Well, he has Bella now," I said, my eyes flickering away from her face towards the forest while I controlled my emotions. Why was this so hard for me to say? I knew Bella and Edward were together. I knew that they were going to spend eternity with each other.

"Does he?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, watching me.

"Doesn't he?"

Esme smiled politely, but knowingly.

A deafening crash caused both our heads to swivel at the same time to see Carlisle and Jasper fall down as they crashed into each other. I felt my eyes widened before a smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. This was why they needed a thunderstorm to play.

"Safe," called Esme in a calm voice. I wondered if she had been following the game.

My gaze flickered over to Bella, who stood alone by the field. She looked concerned at the crash, but she sunk back in relief as she saw both Carlisle and Jasper get up unscathed.

* * *

><p>After the first round, I decided to join them for a game. Before the first round could end, I ran under the canopy of the forest to phase.<p>

When I came out again, Emmett's team was up by one and Edward had just caught the third out. Both he and Bella made their way over to me. Of course, Edward was quicker.

"So, you playing?" he asking, sparkling with excitement, as his hand ran up my muzzle and tangled into the coarse fur of my neck.

Bobbing my huge head up and down, I nodded.

"Great," he replied with his special crooked smile that took my breath away.

"Jake? Is that you?" gasped Bella as she reached me, a little out of breath.

I bobbed my head again.

"Wow," she breathed as she extended her hand to caress my fur. Edward's had slipped quietly and discreetly out. I barked at her, causing her to jump back in surprise before laughing. Playfully, I licked her hand.

"Eww! Gross, Jake," she squealed, shaking the drool off her hand.

I gave a small yip of amusement. A feeling that disappeared as I caught the look on Edward's face. His face had closed off again and he glared at the forest behind us.

_"Sorry,"_ I thought at him. His eyes found mine and he raised an eyebrow in question._" Licking her… I didn't mean anything by it. I was just kidding."_

He shook his head lightly-almost in disbelief.

"Jacob," called Emmett as he approached us, " you in, man?"

Again, I could only bob my head.

"Sweet," he sang, " you can be on Eddie's team," he added with a wink.

_"Won't you be uneven?"_ I asked Edward, silently.

"Yeah, we will be."

"We'll be what?" asked Emmett

"Jacob is wondering if we'll be uneven."

"Oh," boomed Emmett, " that's okay. I mean, a mutt is hardly competition. It's not like the other team had an advantage," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. A twinkle that told me he was just ribbing me.

I growled at him, earning myself a booming laugh, " Good, puppy," he said, as he ruffled the fur on my head.

_"Edward, make him stop. I'll bite his hand off,"_ I groaned.

"Are we playing or what?" called Rosalie as she glared at me.

_"What crawled up her ass and died?"_

Edward's face twitched before he answered, " Rosalie…"

"Rosalie doesn't like anyone," replied Bella, " Certainly not a mutt."

"_Well. The feeling is mutual,"_ I thought as I glared at the blonde, _"let's play ball,"_ I told Edward, who was watching me closely. Again.

* * *

><p>"Alright. I'm up," called Edward as we headed towards the field.<p>

He was pitching, and I was the catcher. His eyes bore into mine from across the field. When his mouth lifted into a smirk, I thought I should be afraid. All four legs of mine trembled under his stare. I could feel my fur prickling. But, fear was not the emotion that coursed through me. It was something else. Instead of fear, desire throbbed between my legs at the sight he made.

As quick as a lightning bolt, he threw the aluminum ball and instinctively, I jumped up in the air to catch it. I didn't know that Rosalie, who was hitting was going to miss it. But, I felt my body move in cadence with Edward's. Like we were one.

Rosalie turned around to glare at me, " Good catch, Cujo," she drawled with fake sweetness.

"Rose," growled Edward from across the field, but we paid no attention to him. Instead, I stalked forward and licked as much of Rosalie's arm as I could. She shrieked and stumbled backwards. "What the fuck, mongrel!" she seethed before she turned around and stalked away.

In the distance, the thunder rumbled and the game kept going. The score kept changing as we kept playing. Except for Rosalie, I think I could get used to these people. They weren't half as bad as I thought. Across the field, Edward caught my eye and winked, signaling he had caught the random thought. Arg. To think I've had such amazing streak of hiding my thoughts from him today.

A gasp from Alice pulled our gaze away from each other and onto the little vampire. Everyone else followed our lead.

Edward's face changed from playful, to serious, to predatory-like in two seconds flat. "Why didn't you see it before?" he asked, almost accusingly.

Oh. So, she was the Seer. I remember Bella telling me about her powers.

" How could I? You know I can't see him?" she said, for the second time today as she stared at me. Rosalie's glare was murderous as she listened to their conversation.

"Enough, Rosalie," snapped Edward before gesturing for Bella, "Stay here," he whispered, urgently before darting towards me. The rest of the Cullens congregated around Alice and spoke in hushed tones.

_"What's going on?"_ I asked Edward.

"You need to phase back," he whispered fervently as he crouched infront of me.

_"Why?"_

"Just please. Do it. I don't know how much time we have. Please. I'll explain later."

I blinked. Why was he so worried about this?

I nodded, before stepping back a few feet to phase. I could feel the shrinking of my muscles as my wolf was packed again into my human form.

Still crouching, I looked up at Edward, "Tell me now," I asked as I ducked down to untie my clothes from the leather cord, that was tied to my leg. Edward's eyes were ablaze with some sort of emotion that I couldn't decipher. But, it made me very aware that I was naked. Infront of his whole family, nonetheless. People I had just met hours ago.

I suppressed a groan. Why can't I think before doing anything? I could have ran into the forest, phased and been back in two seconds.

I stood up with my pants, and met Edward's gaze, with flushed skin, "Do you mind?" I grumbled.

"I really don't," he replied with a cocky smile as his eyes slid down my body, deliberately. I flushed all over, "Turn around, you pervert," I said, as I scrambled to hide myself with my jeans.

"I don't see why. I've already seen everything to be seen," he said, " and guess what?"

"What?" I snapped as I pulled the zipper up.

" I liked what I saw," he said, growling appreciatively.

My cheeks were burning with heat. I sidestepped him and tried to stalk my walk over to Alice to see what was going on.

"Jake," called Edward,stopping me in my tracks "please don't do anything brash."

"What do you mean?"

" I don't know exactly. Alice couldn't see what's about to happen, but all we seem to get is that there are other vampires in the area. Other vampires that might be dangerous. Vampires that could kill you."

"I'm a wolf. I was born to kill vampires."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," he mumbled under his breath, but I caught it anyway.

"Edward…" I started.

"Just please. Promise me," he begged as he stared at me, amber eyes dark with worry.

Stumped, I nodded silently. His eyes raked my face before he turned around to join his family. Silently, I followed him.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think they're coming?" asked Jasper as he leaned protectively over Alice, "did you see anything?"<p>

"No. I can't see past Jacob," she replied, her voice distressed.

At the mention of my name, my head snapped up and I looked over at her, " I can't see werewolves," she replied to my silent question. I nodded stiffly.

Edward was standing in between Bella and I.

"Let your hair down, Bella," he whispered in her ear.

"Did you see anything that could help us, Alice?" I asked.

"There's three of them. I saw them, at the Cullen mansion tonight," she replied.

"At home? Why were they there?" asked Carlisle, worried.

"I don't know. We invited them?"

"Three?" scoffed Emmett, " Let them come." He flexed his biceps as he contemplated a fight.

As Carlisle considered the outcomes, everyone had their eyes riveted on him. They were anxious as they waited for them to come. The only one who seemed unperturbed was Emmett. He seemed calm at the prospect of the impending fight.

"Let's play," said Carlisle after a moment of deliberation.

"Jacob, you can stay with Bella?" asked Carlisle. I nodded.

"I'm sitting out too," added Edward, as he glanced over at Bella and me.

" You don't have to, Edward," said Bella, " Jacob can look out for me. He's a wolf."

" I know. I'm just going to sit out," he repeated. For some reason, my heart sank at his words. I knew he wasn't sitting out because of Bella. He was sitting out because of me. His burning gaze told me so. The way he exchanged a silent plea with his father gave him away. His posture was rigid as he avoided my eyes. Edward loved to annoy and tease me to no end. His reluctance to even look at me gave him away. This had to be something serious.

But, I wasn't worried about me. I wasn't worried about Bella. I was worried about him. He was my main concern. I needed him to be happy. At any cost-even if that meant for him to be with Bella. I needed him to be safe-even if it meant Bella dying; even if it meant me dying.

Carlisle nodded swiftly, "Esme, you can catch."

"I'll call it now," said Edward as he ushered Bella in between us. The others returned to the field. The game started again, but this time there was no vigor to their movements, there was no hype, there was no teasing between the Cullens. None of the balls went over into the forest. Everyone stayed as close as possible on the field. My eyes followed everyone before settling on the hard set of Rosalie's face. She looked pissed.

Surprisingly, the look was not directed at me. It was directed at Bella. She glared at her-the set of her mouth hard. This was the first time today, despite the snide comments she kept making during the entire afternoon, that she looked like a real vampire.

"Don't react to them, Jake," whispered Edward, lowly-low enough for Bella to remain unaware of our conversation.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Just please. Don't react anything they say. They can smell you. Your odor is stronger than Bella's. It's masking her scent."

"That's good, right?" I asked, as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"Not as good as I'd hope," he said, locking his jaw as he stared out at the forest, no longer paying any attention to me or Bella. I heard his insignificant breaths stop. His eyes were zeroed at the field. I could smell the pungent smell of bloodsuckers, with blood underlying it. My nose burned at the smell. Without conscious thought, I took a step forward and angled myself to block them-_him_-from whatever was coming.

The rest of the Cullens stopped playing and turned around to face the nomads.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

So? Comments? Concerns?

Personally, I loved the exchange between Jacob and Esme, and finally the one between Edward and Jacob. :)

What did you guys think?


	13. Chapter 13: Here with me

**Chapter 13: Here with me**

**Jacob's POV**

One by one, they stepped out of the shadows of the forest. I could feel Edward's restlessness behind me as he tried to inch closer to the front to get a better look. But, I was having none of it.

The first leech who stepped out was about five ten, with dark cropped blond hair and crimson eyes. He fell back as soon as the second one appeared; giving us an idea of who was the leader of that pack. He was tanned; his skin had an olive tinge to it, with cropped black curly hair. The third vampire that came out was a woman. She had a very feline quality about the way she moved. Her skin was pale and like her coven, she too, had crimson eyes. However, the most stunning physical feature about her was the long wild orange hair

They moved together as they approached the Cullens. Quickly, I scanned their appearances. They looked normal enough, in their backpacking gears. Their clothes were frayed, and looked old. I wasn't one to judge, considering I lived off people's donations. But, compared to the Cullens, they looked like beggars. I thought that all vampires were rich (having met only the Cullen clan). But, clearly I was wrong. Their stance was almost predatory like. It seemed like they hadn't made too much of an effort to blend in with humans. They tended to crouch, in a defensive position more often.

The leader of the group approached the Cullens with a smile, " We thought we heard a game," he said, with the slightest French accent as he initiated conversation. His voice was very relaxed as he continued smiling at us. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James," he said as he gestured towards the rest of his coven.

Unsurprisingly, Carlisle stepped forward with the warmest smile on his face, "I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Bella, Jacob and Edward," he said, introducing us in groups, rather than individually. I was shocked to hear myself being introduced as a member of his family. And to hear my linked to Edward's. _And not Bella's_. The butterflies returned as Carlisle's soft voice introduced me and him.

"Do you have room for some more players?" asked Laurent, in a friendly tone.

A tone that was matched by Carlisle when he said, " Actually, we were just finishing up. How about some other time? Will you be around the area for long?"

I tried to repress a smug smile as I listened to Carlisle get the information from them.

"No. We're headed north, in fact. But we were curious to see who lives in the region. We haven't run into company for so long," replied Laurent.

The atmosphere seemed more relaxed as the tension dissipated into a more casual conversational setting. I assumed Jasper, who I've recently learn could manipulate and feel emotions, had something to do with it.

" This area usually is empty, except for us and the occasional visitors, like yourself. We keep a permanent residence nearby. And, there's another settlement in Denali." All this information was brand new to me. Like Laurent and his coven, I kept an ear on Carlisle's information

Surprised by Carlisle's information, Laurent rocked back on his heels, " Permanent? How in the world do you manage that?" he asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice.

"Why don't you come back home with us?" invited Carlisle as Alice's vision started taking place, " It's a rather long story."

Victoria and James exchanged a glance at Carlisle's words but never said anything.

"Certainly," replied a more political Laurent, " that sounds very welcoming. Thank you."

" I have to ask, however, that you not feed in this area. We try to blend in here, and we wouldn't want to draw any attention."

" Of course. We understand. Besides, we just fed in Seattle,"replied Laurent.

His words sent tremors up and down my body. The uncontrollable shaking drew both Edward's and James' attention simultaneously. Edward's hand shot out to calm me as he laid a cool hand on my lower back while James whipped his head around and scrutinized me.

Every instinct in me; every cell in my body was screaming against this nature defying action. I was meant to kill these bloodsuckers. Not let them walk free.

Things seemed to happen at the same time. The breeze changed direction and wafted my smell towards them. Bella's hair ruffled in the breeze and James fell forward in a predatory crouch, with his nose flaring.

Edward pushed Bella and I behind him in a swift gesture as he lurched forward, crouching in a defense position, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. He stood, teeth bared at them. The growl was nothing like the innocent ones I've heard from him before. He meant business. This snarl was menacing; so menacing that it sent more tremors along my body.

"What is this?" cried Laurent, " A child of the Moon and a human. We could smell him from miles away. The scent was everywhere in the forest."

_A what?_

"They're with us," intercepted Carlisle as James shifted in a different position. A position that Edward mirrored. Neither of them had given up their aggressive postures.

I willed my wolf to calm down. I didn't want to anger these leeches. Not when the Cullens could be at risk. Not when Edward could be at risk.

"You have a guard dog _and_ you brought a snack," said James, his expression passive as he took an unconscious step forward.

Edward's growl was ferocious-he looked ferocious, with his lips curled over shiny fangs. However, his wasn't the only growl that resonated across the clearing. Mine echoed too. I was not a guard dog. Not for these leeches anyway. How dare he?

"I said they're with us," repeated Carlisle, his voice hard as he glared at James. Laurent took a step back seeing that the later meant business.

"He's a child of the Moon. How is that possible? I thought Marcus had gotten rid of them all?" contemplated the olive skinned vampire.

At the mention of the name 'Marcus,' Carlisle and Esme stiffened, while Edward let another growl. This one was less menacing-it was more to get the attention of his father, who glanced over his shoulder briefly.

"Jacob is not a child of the Moon. He's a shape shifter," answered Carlisle and I gulped at the mention of my name. My skin was burning with my wolf's need to explode of my skin.

Behind me, Bella shivered.

James' eyes appraised me, his nostrils still flaring as he took me in. Edward growled lowly at him. I wondered if James had thought something bad.

In an attempt to diffuse the current hostility, Laurent smiled politely at Carlisle, "A shape shifter?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side to watch me.

"Prove it," hissed James, glaring at me.

"I have nothing to prove to you, leech," I hissed.

"Jacob," reprimanded Edward as he straightened a little to look at me, disapprovingly.

My body shook forcefully as a snarl ripped through my throat.

_"What is this bullshit, Edward? We can take them. They're outnumbered,"_ I thought angrily at him.

"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other," said Laurent, his tone soothing as he realized what I realized.

"Indeed," replied Carlisle, his voice cool.

"We'd like to accept your invitation. And of course, we believe you when you say he's a shifter. We'll leave the human alone as well."

James glanced in disbelief and anger at Laurent before meeting the woman's eyes. Her eyes were flickering from face to face while she contemplated everything.

"Well, then. Follow us," said Carlisle, "Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme?" The three Cullens congregated around Carlisle before leading the way towards the Cullen mansion. Emmett fell back, his eyes never leaving James face as the latter reluctantly followed his leader. Alice joined Bella's side as she followed her mate with her eyes.

Two pair of crimson eyes turned back to glare at us before the red mop of unruly hair leaned in to whisper something into James' ears-low enough for even our sensitive hearing to be unable to pick up. In front of me, Edward's body stiffened in attention.

When we were finally alone in the clearing again, he whispered, "They're part of the Volturi."

Simultaneously, Alice and Emmett's heads snapped to his face.

"What?"

"What's the Volturi?" I asked, looking away as Bella moved closer to Edward and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"They're the ones who make the laws for us."

"You guys have laws?" I scoffed, "What is it? Make sure to drain everyone or anything that has blood?"

"Ha," laughed Emmett, sarcastically, "at least, we don't have fleas."

"What were they thinking, Edward?" asked Alice as she gave Emmett and I dirty looks.

"Can you and Emmett take Bella home, please? Stay with her till Jacob and I meet you at the Swans."

"Oh," gasped Alice as she froze.

My eyes flickered to Edward's face. His eyes were focused on his sister's face as he stood tensely with his hands fisted at his sides. Alice huffed in frustration before staring meaningfully at Edward. He nodded swiftly, closing his eyes and pinching his nose bridge.

"Go back to the Swans," he said softly, "we'll meet you there."

"Edward, I'm coming with you," said Bella.

"I need to speak to Jacob. In private."

"Promise me you won't fight," she pleaded as she looked up at the both of us.

Emmett smirked, looking pointedly at Edward, while the latter glared at him. I wondered if they were communicating silently.

"I'm not staying here with you. I need to go back to Bella's. Billy is waiting for me. He's going to flip if he finds me gone."

"This is more important, Jacob. And you are staying. Em, please?"

"Sure thing. Let's go, Bella."

Bella looked as if she was about to protest but Edward's stony face left no room for discussion.

* * *

><p>Edward and I stood in awkward silence after the others left. His back was still stiff as he stood facing the clearing, not looking at me. I felt as if he was disappointed in me. It was like standing in the principal's office waiting for him to tell you how you screwed up this time, and how disappointing this is.<p>

"So…" I started awkwardly; my voice sounded off to my own ears, "What do you need to tell me?"

I was amused to hear him swear under his breath before he turned around to face me, "Do you have any idea how your little outburst is going to affect us?" he snarled.

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

"That little rant you went on with James?" he clarified, nostrils flaring in anger.

"So? Was I just supposed to let him call me a guard dog?"

"I told you to ignore them. Not to listen to anything they threw your way. James was trying to tempt you."

"Tempt me into what? Sucking his dick?" I growled.

Anger flashed in Edward's eyes before he turned away from me; to gain control over his emotions now. My chest with heaving from the exhaustion of my emotions. What the fuck was he thinking? That I was going to let anyone treat me like dirt?

My hands were shaking with anger as I stared at the back of the bronze head. The corner of my lips lifted in a silent snarl as I reached out and fisted my hands in his hair and twisted him around. He swiveled on his toes; head resting against my palm and wrist. Wide amber eyes met mine; I could see the anger dissipating to be replaced by surprise.

His mouth dropped open as I pulled him in, flushed against my body. Flipping us over again, I pressed his back into the tree.

"Wha-" he stuttered before I leaned in and pressed my lips against him. He let a muffled cry of shock against my skin. However, it didn't take long for him to open his mouth and deepen the kiss.

My hands tightened on the bronze locks as I kissed him fervently. My wolf yelped with excitement before letting an inward howl. I felt Edward's body slacken against mine before I felt a frigid hand run up my lower back before pressing me closer to him, if that was possible. Earnestly, I pushed my tongue into his mouth and as it invaded the cold cavern and touched his wet cold muscle, he let out a muffled groan. Just like that, the rest of the world faded to me. All that was left was Edward; Edward's hard and cold body pressed underneath mine as he squirmed; Edward's one hand sliding up my side and the other resting on my hip bone; and Edward's cold, hard lips that were surprisingly pliable under mine. I let my tongue mate with his for a few more minutes before pulling away to catch my breath.

My eyes were still closed as I pressed my (even hotter) forehead against his, as I caught my breath. My world was spinning on its own axis and it made me dizzy. He pecked me before. Never had it been this passionate... My chest heaved with every breath I took as something shifted inside of me. It felt right. It felt so right to be with him. To just be with him. How did I think I could ever live without this feeling? When I opened my eyes, dark amber eyes was staring at me.

"Victoria," he whispered, almost breathlessly after what seemed like hours, "is an emotional empath. She sees the bonds between people. She visualizes them. I saw it in her head. The bond between you and I was stronger than the bonds between anyone else in my family. We're more strongly tied. Did you imprint on me?"

Startled at his knowledge of my heritage, "How do you know about this?" I asked.

"You're my mate, Jacob," he said simply, as if that answered my question about why he knew so much about my background.

"Did you?" he pressed.

I stared at him, blinking my confusion.

"Did you imprint on me, Jacob?" he said again, his voice hard.

Pulling away and averting my eyes from his, I nodded.

"When?" he whispered, but I had no trouble hearing him.

"In Hawaii," I mumbled, shamefully.

"That was a month ago," he cried, in disbelief. "Were you planning on telling me?"

"No," I replied.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he said again, affronted.

"I mean," I said as I tried to pull all the anger I could to use against him; all the anger that would make this easier for me-make it easier for me to walk away from him, "I was not planning on telling you, Cullen." It's true. Ignorance was bliss. This was why I had been able to stay away from him for so long. I had no idea what I was missing and now that I did...doing this was a million times harder. We were back to him being just Cullen, and not the man I had pressed into a tree and kissed with wild abandon. We were back to pretending nothing is binding us together for all eternity.

"Why?" he cried again, reaching for my arm, before turning me around to face him. His face was strained with what I assumed was pain and his dark eyes were framed with furrowed brows.

"Because, I don't want to lose my family because of you. I don't want to lose my pack because of you," I hissed.

Shocked, he stumbled back, recoiling from my harsh words. But, I had to keep sight of what was important here.

"What do you mean?" he whispered again, hurt laced in his every word. My heart clenched painfully at the knowledge of how much I was hurting my imprint; going against everything imprinting was all about.

"No one on the reservation accepts this imprint," I started but Edward interrupted me. "I don't care if anyone fucking accepts this imprint, Jacob. You're my mate and we need to be together," he yelled.

It was my turn to recoil from him. I flinched at his words, knowing that he was right, but I couldn't lose them, especially not my father.

"I won't let you do this, Jake," he said softly as he moved closer to me; instinctively I took a step back, " not when your life is on the line."

"Wha-what?" I stammered, trying to comprehend the emotions I was feeling. I hadn't expected Edward to fight this hard for me. For us.

"You know what I mean. Rejecting the imprint, for one, is perilous to your life. I don't care if you think you'll lose someone. I won't allow you to die, Jacob. I just won't."

"I don't think it's your call," I said, defiantly.

With a menacing growl, I found myself pinned against the same tree I had pinned him against, "Do not test me, Jacob. I mean it," he hissed, his dark eyes flashing with determination, "besides, it's not like you don't want this imprint. I felt your emotions; I know how you feel."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "You felt my emotions?" I croaked.

He nodded.

"How? The imprint isn't supposed to…" I started, raking my brains for something I had missed on imprinting.

"No. But, it happens sometimes, albeit very rarely, when a vampire finds his mate. I've been able to feel your emotions since the spring dance."

I gasped. Since the spring dance? That was even before I had imprinted on him. He liked me before I liked him. _I'm his mate?_

"I meant what I said, Jake. I'm in love with you. You're my mate. Not Bella. I've been conflicted since coming back from Hawaii. I was afraid you'd imprint on someone else and I'd lose you," he whispered, cupping my cheek in his extended hand.

He knew? He knew about everything… Everything; from my phasing to my emotions. He took precautionary steps to avoid hurting me. I was still reeling from his words when he decided to nuzzled my neck with his nose.

My breaths became labored once again at contact. The cold of his skin cooled the heat that enveloped me, and took over.

"Jacob," came his muffled whisper as he pressed his lips against my neck, "I can't lose you. Please, love."

I felt his lips pressed against my Adam's apple as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Especially now," he continued. If he could feel my emotions, he should know that my resolve was wearing down.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, cocking my head to the side so I could watch his perfect face.

"James, love," he said melancholically as he pulled back to meet my eyes, "he knows about us now. He dislikes...no...hates me. I'm afraid he will come after you."

_"Me?"_ I thought, incredulously at him.

"Mmm," he replied distractedly as he stood on his tippy toes to pull me into another kiss. A kiss that I allowed as I tried to process the information he was giving me.

Finally, pulling away, "What do you mean? Is he coming after me?"

"James is a tracker, Jacob. He's one of the Volturi's tracker. I don't know why they were in the areas-maybe it's because Aro wanted to check on our coven..."

"Who's Aro? And why would he check up on you?"

"He's the leader of the Volturi. He likes to keep tabs on us because after the Volturi, we are the second largest coven. Aro fears that we may conquer his kingdom and kick him out of power."

"Why don't you?"

" Making and enforcing the law takes a lot of effort and time. We'd rather just enjoy the eternity we have. Leading the vampire world requires too much responsibility. They recruit people like James and Victoria to do their dirty work. Aro will have no qualms about him killing you; even if you are my mate."

"Well, I can take James. Don't worry. Besides, the pack will back me up," I reassured him, despite everything.

"No. You will do no such thing," he said rapidly, " we need to get to Bella's."

He reached for my wrist, " You trust me?" he asked softly as he gazed into my eyes.

I had the feeling he meant something much more than trusting him enough to be with him, "With my life," I replied, in the same tone. His lips pulled up in a sad smile, before he tugged me closer and pressing a kiss to my palm, he flung me over his back; which was surprising because I was at least five inches taller than him and was bulkier.

"Hey," I protested.

"This is faster," he replied as he started running towards the forest, with me on his back, like I weighed nothing.

"I can run. Shape shifter, remember?" I yelled over the wind as we gathered more speed.

"Still faster, Jake," he yelled back.

Grumbling under my breath, I huffed in annoyance before closing my mouth and enjoying the experience. I have to say it was a very convenient way of traveling-for leisure. I wouldn't mind doing it again, under better circumstances. Pressing my chin on the mop of bronze hair, I focused on his run. I had known that Edward Cullen was graceful and powerful when he ran, but it was certainly a pleasure to be a part of that run. The trees flew by us, everything stood out majestically as we glided next to them. This was what I loved about the forest-the tranquility, the greenery and the majestical aspect of everything and everyone that lived in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I couldn't resist updating.

1. I was bored out of my mind in class. 2. I felt like being nice.

I know I've just updated, but what the heck.

So, here we have it. Jacob and Edward's first real kiss. First kiss initiated by Jacob.

I know in the books James, and his coven are not part of the Volturi, and have special powers, but I figured I could change things and make them as interesting as I want.

So since I've been so nice, I expect loads of reviews, telling me how awesome I am.. ( Nah, joking about that!) But, I do hope for reviews telling me how you liked the story,

* * *

><p><strong>Here with me- Song title by Dido<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Hunter and Prey

**Chapter 14: Hunter and Prey**

**Edward's POV**

We reached the forest behind the Swan residence in less than five minutes. Running with Jacob on my back was certainly different than running with Bella. I know I shouldn't compare them. They were different in so many ways and my relationship with them both differed widely. For one, Jacob was much bigger than Bella and having him straddling my back was little awkward, but we seemed to make do with what we had. He clung to my back comfortably-after he got over the indignation that I was faster than him; even in his wolf form. His searing body temperature seeped through my clothes and warmed my bones. I had been to feel his heart beating faster against my back due to the exhilaration, while Bella's always pounded with fear. While this was understandable-Bella being human was not used to my speed, while Jacob was a wolf; he was used to this type of speed-it only made me more aware how perfect Jacob was for me, and how my relationship with Bella deserved an end.

_"Stop here,"_ he thought at me and I skidded to a stop. Quietly, he slipped off my back and the feeling of I lost I had the first time, he walked away from me came back. The warmth of his body was dissipating rapidly as I turned around to look at him quizzically.

"I can walk the rest of the way," he replied, avoiding my eyes.

I frowned slightly, "What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing his wrist when he started forward.

"You aren't going to tell Bella, are you?" he whispered, almost shamefully, his eyes still avoiding mine.

"I was planning on it. Yes."

Wide, fearful eyes snapped down to mine, he stood silently in shock.

"You don't want me to?" I asked, incredulous.

"No. Edward, you know this…" he said gesturing between us, "…this is nothing. There's nothing to…I can't. We can't. Bella-she loves you. I…My father…I can't, Edward," he whispered, pleadingly.

My heart, if it was still beating would be pounding in my chest at his words. My stomach sank lower with every word he said.

I stared at him silently for a few minutes, while he avoided my eyes, scuffing his shoes against the muddy floor of the forest.

Reaching out, I grabbed his wrist again and pulled him flush against my body and wrapped my arm around his waist to prevent him from squirming away. "Listen to me, Jacob. And listen to me, good," I hissed, murderously, "This is our lives. This is not nothing. This is who we are. I don't give a damn about Bella. Not in the romantic sense anyway. I don't give a damn about your father either. Or your pack. All I know is you're my mate and I'm yours. And, we will make this work, despite what everyone has to say."

Wide, saucer like eyes never left my face as I continued my little rant, "We are going to go in there. Pretend nothing is the matter...for _now_. We will deal with Bella, Billy and the rest of the world when this whole thing is over. Got it?" I hissed, staring at him.

He let out an incomprehensible noise before clearing his throat. As if he was in a daze, he nodded.

"Good," I said, with a smile before leaning and pressing my lips against his.

* * *

><p>Glancing around the room, as I landed feet first in Bella's room, I noticed Emmett, rocking back and forth on the chair that I used to occupy when I spent the night in her room. Alice was standing in the opposite corner of the room, whispering furiously with Jasper, while Bella sat, almost in shock on her bed. Everyone's eyes, except for hers riveted on me as soon as I swung myself into the room. Behind me, Jacob landed softly (for a man his size) in a crouch.<p>

With another furious whisper into the mouthpiece of the phone, Alice snapped it shut before turning around to look at me, almost expectantly.

"Bells?" came Jacob's warm voice from behind me as his eyes landed on his friend. When Bella didn't answer, he crossed the room in three long strides and sat down besides her on the bed.

"Bella?" he tried again, laying one huge palm on her bony shoulder, "Bella," he repeated, shaking her slightly. Frustration and jealousy flamed inside of me as I stared at the tanned hand gripping her shoulder, before I turned away. It was nothing sexual, I told myself over and over. He was just trying to pull her out of shock. Across the room, Emmett's eyes met mine and his lips pulled up in a smirk, and I refrained myself from growling at him.

"We need to get out of here," I said quickly as I glanced between Emmett and Alice.

"You mean...?"said Alice as she stared at me. I had caught the thought in her head, so I nodded swiftly.

"Yes. We don't have much time. If I know James, then he'll try to get started as soon as possible. He's absolutely enamored with the idea of hunting Jacob. He loves everything about it. At first, it was just about him being a lowly creature that disobeyed him when he refused to phase. But, now…"

"Wait," said Jacob from his spot on the bed, "he's hunting me?"

"Yes," I replied quickly before turning to my siblings, "we need to get him out here before James can get to him and…"

"Excuse me," he interrupted again, "don't talk about me like I'm not here. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. In case, you've forgotten…I'm a wolf. I was born to kill leeches…Like James," he added quickly, a blush spreading over his cheeks as his eyes met mine.

"Jake," I started, "he's part of the Volturi and you know I can't...we can't leave," I corrected myself as my eyes slid to the pale girl sitting next to him, "you to fend for yourself. Especially when this was my fault."

"Look, Edward. We don't have to run away… Or whatever crazy idea you and Tink are thinking. I have a pack. They will fight for me. We'll fight him."

"No, Jacob," I said sternly, "you're not fighting James." I saw his mouth open for a rebuttal and before he could say anything, I continued, "James will not be coming with one person. He will be coming with the whole Guard. They are strong enough to wipe your entire pack, Jacob," I said softly and as I watched his whole face crumble, I felt the pangs of his desperation and helplessness wash over me. I sighed, wishing there was any way I could comfort him. Instead I had to stand by and watch him sadly.

"So," he said softly, "what do we do?" looking up at me, eyes glazed.

I sighed.

"It might work," said Alice as my plan took place in my head, "although, I can't see past Jacob. So…bits of the plan will work?" she shrugged helplessly.

"Bella, you need to get out of here right now. Make up something. Anything to be able to get out of the city. Alice and Emmett will be waiting for you in your truck. Jacob, leave to go back on the reservation. Once home, you need to make up something to be able to leave the city as well. I'll be waiting for you at the border. We will reconvene at the Cullen mansion in fifteen minutes."

Blank expressions greeted me as they tried to understand my plan. Jacob was the first one to agree, although I could feel him being unhappy about this plan. I still had no idea what he was thinking. He was still blocking me. But first things first.

* * *

><p>I sat on the ledge of Bella's window as I listened to the pair going down the stairs nosily; Billy and Charlie hadn't noticed they were missing for the last hour and a half. Thank God for small miracles.<p>

"Hey, guys," floated Charlie's and Billy's voice, "what have you been upto?"

"What's wrong, Bella?" came Charlie's concerned voice

"Leave me alone," screamed Bella, as she ushered Jacob out of the way.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Charlie tried again.

"I'm going home," she screeched, "you need to leave, Jacob." I heard Charlie and Billy's confusion at her words and then Charlie's thoughts turned to dread.

"You're home, Bella," said Charlie in a small voice.

"Dad, we need to go," said Jacob.

"No. No one moves from here, until I get an explanation," said Charlie in what I assumed was his Chief of Police voice.

"Really, Charlie. I think it's best if Billy and I left," said Jacob.

"No, Jake. Bella," he said again, "what's going on?"

Silently, I moved around the room, yanking random articles of clothing and putting them into the overnight bag that was thrown on the floor.

"Edward," she started before falling in tears. I heard the outrage in Billy's thoughts at the mention of my name and Charlie's confused but hurt thoughts. Worst of all, I felt Jacob's sharp pain and longing at my name.

"Edward," she stuttered, her voice breaking at the right spot.

"What?" cried Charlie again, "What did he do? Did he break up with you?"

Billy's thoughts turned to the imprint. He wondered if Jacob told me. Or if I knew and wanted the imprint? He wondered if this was why I was breaking up with Bella.

"Charlie, I think it's best if we leave," said Billy, as he still tried to understand the reason behind the break up."

I guess Charlie must have nodded because the next few minutes involved the shuffling of feet across the wooden floors, the opening and slamming of the front door and the revving of Jacob's Rabbit, after he helped Billy into the car. He glanced up inconspicuously at Bella's window, where I was looking out of. I met his eyes and immediately, I felt his guilt.

_"Give me ten minutes,"_ he thought at me before ducking into the car and driving off towards the reservation.

Below me, I could still hear Charlie's pleas for Bella to reconsider as she jogged back up to her room to pack. As soon as she opened the door, I handed her the packed bag, and waiting a few minutes, she opened the door again and ran down the stairs.

"Bella, just wait. Please. He might reconsider. You don't have to run away because of a boy."

"Just let me go, okay? I tried, and it didn't work out. I hate Forks. I hate it," she yelled as she pulled the front door open and ran towards the truck. "I'll call you tomorrow," she yelled as she opened the truck and slid in. Her body was shaking in fright and pain-pain she caused Charlie.

I sighed and slipped out of the window and ran towards the border between Forks and LaPush.

* * *

><p>I paced anxiously. It's been a little over ten minutes. Where was he? What if James got to him? What if he crossed the border? What if Jacob was in trouble?<p>

My head jerked up and I angled my ear towards the border as I heard the heavy thumping of paws running towards me. The russet wolf appeared before the rest of them on the deserted street. Jacob pushed his paws, as I felt his heart break as he made his way over to me.

_"Leave me alone,"_ came his tortured thoughts. I assumed he was trying to block the pack, but that made his mental block against me fall.I gasped at the agonized thoughts.

I was surprised when I heard the uproarious thoughts of the pack linked to his. Like one big family tree.

_"How dare you leave the pack for that leech?"_ came a female voice.

_"Jacob, don't leave. You can't leave us behind,"_ broke a small, soft, almost scared voice.

_"Seth,"_ replied Jacob, _"I'm sorry. I don't want to abandon you. I'm sorry. I need to be with my mate."_

_"But, Jake, he's one of them,"_ came the small voice again.

_"I'm sorry, kid. Maybe you'll understand better when you imprint."_

_"I don't wanna. It only brings pain to everyone."_ I felt Jacob's burning guilt at his words as he choked on the emotions.

_"Jacob"_ growled Sam-the only voice I recognized. It rang with dominance as he tried to stop him, _"You cross that border and you'll be banned from the pack."_

_"I'm sorry, Sam. You, of all people should understand the pull of an imprint,"_ retorted Jacob, as he glanced over his shoulder, his steps never faltering.

A dark grey wolf pulled out of the pack and advanced towards Jacob, his teeth bared and growling.

_"Paul,"_ broke the small scared voice again, _"please no. Don't. "_

_"Shut up, Seth,_" commanded the female and the child-like voice fell silent.

"Jake," I cried, "behind you."

_"Oh, look the leech is here,"_ came another voice.

"_Fuck off, Jared,"_ growled Jacob as he turned around to glared at his pack. Jacob stood still while the dark grey wolf, Paul, continued snarling and snapping his teeth at my mate, as he slowed down to a stop and circled Jacob.

"Sam," I yelled, knowing full well, they could hear me even if I whispered. But, I needed to let them know I meant business… This was my mate after all. "Touch one fur on his body and I will not hesitate to break the treaty. You know I will," I hissed menacingly.

"Jake," I called him softly; "We have to go, love."

_"Go on,_ love," mocked the grey wolf, as the female sniggered.

"_Get out, all of you. Now,"_ growled Jacob, with authority. An authority that was superior to Sam's. An authority that they couldn't just disobey. Their steps faltered at the command of the pack's real alpha. The grey wolf whimpered as he turned around to glance at the midnight black wolf. Sam stood frozen as he glared at the russet wolf, who had turned their back on his pack and continued walking over to me.

"_I mean it, Jacob. Cross the line and you'll be dead to us,"_ repeated Sam before he turned around and dashed into the forest. The rest of the pack followed, except for a small sandy colored wolf, who let a small yelp of distress. A yelp that caught Jacob's attention. The latter turned around and gazed at the smaller wolf sadly, communicating only with a lone howl. The vine between the pack and Jacob had been severed, and all I was left with was Jacob's thoughts as the sandy wolf, Seth, ran back to the forest, after being called upon by the female wolf.

With strenuous effort, Jacob managed to drag himself across the border. As soon as he crossed the invisible line, I was in front of him. The wolf shook and with a small whimper, I was left with the shaking and naked body of Jacob. He stood up quickly and flung himself at me, not caring that he was as naked as the day he was born.

Surprised by the display of affection, I stumbled back slightly under his weight, but it took me less than the blink of an eye, to wrap my arms around him and press him close to me. I knew this is more about receiving comfort from his mate than being romantic.

_"I lost them,_" he thought over and over again; without realizing that his mental block was down and I was aware of his thoughts.

"Jake," I whispered in his ear, "what happened?" Instead of an answer, I received a shudder, and he let a small broken moan, as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. I continued holding him close to my body as I rocked him back and forth.

I was a little torn between comforting him and trying to make him move. We didn't have much time.

"Jacob," I whispered in a soft, soothing voice, " We need to go. We don't have much time."

He took a shuddering sigh before he nodded. Pulling back, I let my eyes sweep on his exhausted features, before leaning in and pecking his lips lightly. His eyes slid close for a moment, before they opened again. Sad, dark brown eyes met mine and the only comfort I could offer was to rub my thumb against the back of his hands as tanned fingers griped mine. Bending down, he loosed the shorts and shirt from the leather band that was tied to his leg before slipping it on, with one hand. Silently, I watched him and took his tired form in.

"What?" he asked as he straightened up and caught me staring.

I blinked quickly, "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the tattoo on his right shoulder.

Without glancing down, he mumbled, "Guess I won't need this anymore." _Too bad it's fucking permanent_, he added silently

Stepping closer to him, I let my pointer finger lightly trace the silhouette of two wolves joined together at the snout. The design was tribal and the dark ink stood out starkly, but beautifully against his tanned skin.

"So cold," flashed again in his head, but he stayed otherwise silent.

"Everyone in the pack has one," he whispered after a moment of silence, "it's like our symbol or something."

My eyes flew from his shoulder to meet his eyes. We stayed like this-staring into each other's eyes for a while before he cleared his throat and looked away. I sighed before swooping down and picking him up, bridal style and starting to run towards the Cullen mansion.

Jacob wrapped his arms silently around my neck before thinking, _"I can run, you know,"_ at me. I felt my lips twitch at his thoughts, "I know. Humor me," I said as seriously as I could, turning my head to speak directly in his ear.

* * *

><p>Every room in the house was lit. I could smell the residual scents of the Volturi members in our home. A scent that was probably thirty minutes old. I slid to a complete stop before allowing Jacob to stand up. Silently, and morosely we made our way into the home.<p>

As I opened the door, I felt Jacob's awe of our home. _"Holy crap. You leeches are rich,"_ he thought at me.

"The result of never dying," I said softly as we continued inside to find my family. They were all waiting in the living room. Everyone was sitting with their mate, while Bella sat cross legged on the floor of the living room. Jacob shifted uncomfortably behind me as the realization that he was in the home of six vampires, who were not his imprint.

"Is it true, Edward?" started Esme as she wrung her hands nervously (in a very human way) in her lap, " Are they part of the Guard?"

I nodded sadly and I heard the whoosh of air she was holding. Esme was the only one of us who had managed to retain all her human mannerisms.

"Laurent said that we have nothing to fear," started Carlisle but I interrupted him. " Laurent is not the leader of that coven. James is. The whole leading and falling back thing we saw in the clearing was a decoy. Their strategy. Laurent has no say; he's a follower. He's the only one without any powers." Having (or not having) powers dictated the hierarchy of the Volturi Guard.

"So? What now?" questioned Carlisle.

"He's after my mate," I said softly, looking away to collect myself before meeting his wide shocked eyes. Behind me, Jacob stiffened; his thoughts surprisingly blank-leaving me to wonder if he was blocking me again.

_"You mean Jacob?_" Carlisle thought at me.

I nodded.

Across the room, Bella's eyes widened. I knew she had misinterpreted this as James being after her. But, now was not the time to clear her misunderstanding. After all, she was in danger too. I knew James was lusting after her blood. I could save us a lot of head and heart ache by keeping her in the dark, until everything was fine again.

"What do we do?" asked Emmett, pulling me from my inner musings.

" We get them far away from here,' I said seriously.

"Wait...What?" interrupted Jacob, as he stepped forward and looked at me.

"He's after you, Jacob," I snapped, before feeling Bella's questioning glare on me, "...and Bella," I added, quickly, " You guys cannot stay in Forks."

I took Jacob's confused silence as consent before turning back to my family.

"We could..."started Jasper and Alice jumped in, looking at her mate; with bright, almost excited eyes," That'll work. Or the parts that I can see will," she said a little more somberly as she glanced at Jacob.

"What will work, Jasper?" asked Carlisle.

I huffed in frustration before squeezing my eyes shut and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"We could take seperate cars. Use decoys."

As his thoughts rolled into my head, I straightened and opened my eyes to look at my sister, "You saw that working?" I asked.

"Well, partly," she replied, apologetically as her eyes slid over to my mate.

Jacob slumped against the wall as he watched us. I felt my stomach follow the same movement as it dropped. This plan was not full proof, but it was the best bet.

"Fine," I said, tensely as I looked over everyone, " Carlisle and Esme, you'll be staying in Forks, just in case, and keep and eye on Charlie, Billy and the pack," I said as I recounted Alice's vision, "Emmett and Rose, you can go up to the Denali coven. Alice and Jazz," I said as I glanced at the pair," Bella will be coming with you. You can head towards..."

"Phoenix," said Alice, happily and I nodded.

" Jacob and I will go to..."

"Chicago," replied Alice with a twinkle in her eye. Chicago. I felt a warm feeling enveloped me at the thought of the windy city. I felt Jacob's surprised eyes burn through my back, but he said nothing.

"Edward," said Bella from her spot on the ground, " why can't I come with you?"

" They'll be expecting you to be with Edward, Bella," interrupted Alice. I sent her a grateful look.

"Their scents," added Jasper as he looked over at me, " we need to cover their scents. It's too heady."

I nodded.

"Okay, then,"said Esme, as she got up," let's get going. Bella, Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie come with me."

Uncertainly, Jacob glanced at me before following my mother across the living room towards the belly of the house.

My eyes followed them. I waited till they were out of ear shot, before saying, " Victoria is an emotional empath. She's seen the bond between Jacob and I. And James...he's just doing this out of spite."

"Because you undermined him infront of his mate," finished Carlisle.

I nodded sadly, "But, I had to protect him."

" I know, Edward. Any one of us would have done the same for our mates."

"He imprinted on me," I said, feeling a smug smile tug the corners of my lips.

"Then, the bond between you boys is stronger than a normal mate bond," said Carlisle.

I nodded, " I can feel his emotions."

"And Jacob?"

I lifted my shoulder in a casual shrug, " I don't know. He's been blocking me," I replied.

"We should get ready," said Jasper, quietly as he glanced between Carlisle and I.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the door to the garage opened. Esme led the group, who were following her like baby ducks followed their mother. My eyes sought Jacob and I felt myself breathe a little better as he came out of the dark hallway.<p>

He was dressed in a baggy, grey shirt, with black sweats and a baseball hat was pulled low on his face. Emmett followed him with a hand gripping his shoulder, was laughing at some joke. I felt a pang of jealousy course through my body as I stared at Emmett's hand on his shoulder. It didn't help that Jacob's lips pulled at the corners, as if he was trying not to laugh at Emmett's joke.

Rosalie stalked forward, dressed in Bella's clothes while Bella was dressed in designer everything, looking the most uncomfortable.

As I finally understood what Esme had done, my eyes riveted back to Emmett. It was then that I noticed Jacob's shorts and shirt spread taut across his body. My lips pulled up in a snarl as I glared at the pair, still standing next to each other as they listened to Carlisle talk. The green eyed monster was clawing at my insides and I wanted to, literally, rip Emmett from Jacob's side and fling him across the garage.

"Edward," interrupted Carlisle as everyone turned to stare at me, " you and Jacob will take Emmett's Jeep. Help blend in his scent a little further and Emmett, you'll take Edward's Volvo."

"No way," boomed Emmett, " I'm not taking that _fagmobile_," as he crossed his arms across his large chest, pulling the material of Jacob's shirt over the wide expanse.

I snarled viciously at him as I continued staring at the shirt that belonged to my mate, while Emmett laughed. Through our bond, I felt Jacob's amusement as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Think something's funny, do you?" I growled at Jacob, who flinched slightly at my tone.

"Edward," reprimanded Esme, " this is no way for you to talk to your brother or Jacob. Surely, we've taught you better. And this is definitely not the time to do so."

Carlisle shook his head at me before turning back to face the rest of the family, " Jasper, you guys will be taking the Mercedes-you'll be needing the tinted windows for Phoenix. Everyone is clear on what we're doing? We'll be keeping touch via cellphones. Changing them as often as possible. Any questions?" he asked as he glanced around the garage.

When he was met with silence, " Alright then. Good luck. Let us know you're safe as soon as it's safe to do so."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Alright, so another super quick update for a long chapter. It's because this was Thanksgiving weekend in Canada and I've had loads of free time *considering I'm procrastination all the work I have to do!*

But, there's loads going on in this chapter. From Edward to Jacob's new dynamic; Bella being kept in the dark; and of course, the trip. Are you excited for it? I am! :)

So, of course, if you have comments, concerns and/or questions about this chapter. Let me know. I try to answer every question you have when you review. So, please ask away. I'll definitely try to explain to the best of my abilities, without revealing too much of the future plot line.

Lisa


	15. Chapter 15: The Fugue

**Chapter 15: The Fugue**

**Jacob's POV**

I gripped the handles on the door of Emmett's Jeep Wrangler as we veered onto the highway. Glancing at the speedometer, I noticed the speed and yelped. "Holy shit, Edward. What are you doing? Trying to get us killed?"

The only evidence that he heard me was the decrease in speed of the Jeep. Otherwise, Edward's face remained stoic as he stared out of the windshield. What was with him? I wondered as I sunk into my seat and propped my legs up.

I stared outside the passenger window, wrinkling my nose a little as Emmett's scent burned my nostrils. Annoyance washed over me and I wondered why I felt these emotions considering I wasn't as upset as I was earlier that night. I squirmed in my seat and sighed. Closing my eyes, I tried finding the right position for me to sleep in. The jeep was absolutely silent, except for the crunch of the tires against the road. I shifted again. I was so uncomfortable. There was some emotion that was boiling inside of me and I couldn't figure what it was or where it was coming from.

Growling under my breath with frustration, I pressed the button to lower the window. It was stifling in here. Leaning towards the opened window, I pulled on the shirt that I was wearing; trying to make myself more comfortable. The baseball cap I had previously donned was lying on the dashboard. Emmett's scent wafted through the entire Jeep as the wind ruffled my hair and my shirt.

"Close that damn window," growled Edward, his jaws locked as he kept his eyes forwards.

" Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so. That's why," he gritted out.

"What is it with you tonight?" I said with a sigh. The annoyance I realized was coming from him. It was not my emotions.

Reaching over, he pressed the button again and pulled the window up. I glared at him before pressing the button again and rolling the window down.

"Why are you so annoyed?" I pressed, glaring at his stone profile.

"I'm not," he said sternly.

"Whatever, Emo. I can feel the annoyance rolling off your body," I said; my eyes never wandering from his face.

For the first time during the time we set out for Chicago, his eyes slid over from the road to meet mine, " You can?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, flushing a little. His lips curled into a smirk as he looked at me, and I felt my heart leap at the sight; even in the darkness of the jeep. Butterflies fluttered their wings in the pit of my stomach as I watched him in muted amazement. Fuck. He was beautiful.

Just like that the feeling of annoyance was replaced by a smug satisfaction.

"Why are you being so smug?" I asked, covering up a yawn behind my hand.

"Go to sleep, Jake," he whispered, glancing over at me. His words were so soft and comforting and after the day I had, I couldn't argue. I felt my eyes flutter as I stared at him, engraining the picture of his face in my memory. As I struggled to maintain the last grasp of consciousness I had, I felt something cold slip between my fingers and I felt his cold lips pressed against the back of my hand. But, that...that was too random and too good for it to have happened. I must have either dreamt that, or my wolf must be delirious.

* * *

><p><em>"How could you, Jake?" whispered Sam as he stared at me, hurt in his eyes. " How could you abandon us? Especially now. With these leeches here."<em>

_"Jake," whispered Seth, his lower lip trembling with fear as he stared at me with wide, brown doe eyes. His expression was so sad that I felt like he was stabbing me a knife._

_"I can't believe you, Jacob. What happened to family sticks together?" accused my father as he glared at me. Out of nowhere, the leech with the blond hair appeared and smirked at me before placing his palm on my father's neck. Swiftly, he pushed his head to the side; his eyes never leaving mine. His lips curled over pearly fangs as James stared at me._

_"No. No. No. Don't," I cried as I tried to reach my father in time. But, I couldn't, for the love of God make my limbs move, "James! No. Please. It's me you want. Leave him alone."_

_"But, he smells so good..." he replied, licking his fangs before lowering his face to smell my father's neck._

_Lifting his crimson eyes, he met mine before piercing the leathered skin of my father's neck._

_"Dad," I cried, tears falling down my face._

_"See what you did," came a familiar voice. Turning around, in search of it, I was met with Becca's disapproving face, "How could you?"_

_"Becca," I whispered as I tried to wrap my head around the sight of my lost sister._

_" I told you to take care of him. I told you we took care of family. How could you, Jake? How could you?" she whispered, torturously._

_"No. Becca. Becca. You don't understand."_

_"Understand what? That you're a traitor?" she screeched before she turned away from me._

_"Becca," I called after her._

"Becca."

"Becks," I cried as I jerked away, jerking my leg as I woke up. I gasped as I looked around me.

Edward looked over at me, a frown marring his beautiful face. My breaths were coming in pants as I met his worried eyes, "You okay?"

"Bad dream," I mumbled, looking away.

"Yeah, I saw," he replied softly as his eyes turned back to the road.

I blinked rapidly as I tried to blink away the hot tears that had sprung to my eyes. What the fuck was I doing? Abandoning my pack; abandoning my father. I was a traitor. How could I leave them in danger? James could easily go there and drink their blood while I was running away with my imprint.

" You're not abandoning them, Jake. You're not leaving them in danger. Carlisle and Esme are going to keep an eye on your father. Your pack can protect themselves," Edward said softly as he reached for my hand.

Jerking away from him, " Stay out of my head, leech," I hissed, anger and helplessness gnawing at my insides, "Just because we're here-together-doesn't change anything. Doesn't mean you and I are going to be together. Don't get any ideas."

"Ideas?" he said, angrily as he reached over again to grab my wrist in his hand, roughly, " You're my mate, Jacob. And I'm yours." The possessiveness underlying his voice scent a shiver down my spine and a warmth exploded inside the pit of my stomach. "Tell me this does nothing for you?" he asked as he stared into my eyes and lifted my hand up to his face. My heart lurched at the sight of my tanned skin against his pale skin. Before I could move a single muscle, his mouth was around two of my fingers. Although his mouth was frigid, my body jolted at the intimate contact, like he had electrocuted me. I choked on my saliva as I watched his eyes darken while his tongue-_his torturous tongue_-grazed my fingers in reverence while he sucked on them.

I couldn't breathe.

"Tell me, Jacob," he whispered, pulling my slick fingers away from the cold cavern and pressing them against those pink lips of his. My eyes fluttered as I _felt_ his words against my fingers as his lips moved (rather than heard them). "Tell me the proximity of your mate doesn't do anything to you? That my proximity doesn't affect you?" His husky voice sent chills down my spine.

"Mm," I purred lowly, " wat..Watch. Watch the road. You lunatic," I breathed out. My heart was pounding like a snare drum. I barely heard his low chuckles over the throbbing of my ears.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, Jake," he said as his lips continued to move against my fingers (his eyes were finally back on the road). " But, you can't lie to me. I can feel your nervousness; I can feel your excitement; I can hear your heart pounding against your chest; I can feel your arousal; I can smell it, Jacob," as he turned around to look at me again. Dark, eyes caught me in his web and I was unable to move or blink for that matter.

My eyes fluttered again and my dream flashed infront of my eyes. All I saw was James' lips on my dad's bared throat. His maroon blood running down his neck as James licked his fangs; his smirk in place as he glared at me. I choked.

Extending my seatbelt as far as I could, I bent down at the waist and took huge gasping breaths as the thought of James leeching off my father grazed my mind.

"Jacob," cried Edward as he accelerated towards the nearest exit and pulled to the side. I couldn't answer him; my body shook with unwanted force; I felt my temperature rising as I gasped for air. Edward practically ripped the passenger door open as he rushed to my side, "Jake," he breathed out, as he tried to get me into a sitting position.

We were at eye level since he was crouching next to my seat. With panicked eyes, I looked up at him, still clutching my sides as I breathed in and out like a mad man. "Sshh," he whispered at he rubbed my back with a cold hand. When he pulled me into his arms, I didn't resist. I let myself be held by my imprint and let his body, his cold and his presence comfort me.

"It's okay, love," he whispered in my ear as he pressed a soft kiss on my earlobe. I choked again as I held on to his shirt. "Nothing's going to happen, I promise. We just needed to get James away from the reservation. This was the goal of the whole decoy and running off to different cities. So that he doesn't hurt anyone we love.

"How about we spend the night in a motel?" he whispered. Numbly, I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

My head was pounding with overload. My body was ragged from his emotions. I glanced at the (finally) sleeping boy next to me, I felt the unfamiliar burn behind my eyelids. I watched his chest rise up and down in a comforting rhythm. The moonlight bounced beautifully on the smooth tanned skin and the jet black hair. His head was angled towards me; he had only been able to fall asleep by being aware of my presence. It was unconsciously done on his part but, on my insistence he had allowed me to lace my fingers with his; his eyes had stayed riveted on me as I drove and told him about myself. He had wondered why he had felt a warmth in the living room when Alice had told us we were headed to Chicago.

"I'm originally from Chicago. That's where Carlisle turned me," I had answered. Glancing at him, I saw his eyes widened at the admission. "I am going home," I said. It was at that moment that it occurred to him that I had been someone completely different at some point in time. Someone who was not his imprint. Someone with a whole different life.

As I told him my life story-_my human life_-I watched as his eyes got heavier and fluttered before he finally slipped into a dreamless sleep. For which I was thankful. I had never felt so helpless as I watched him have a panic attack two feet from me and not be able to help him out.

"Jake," I whispered as I let the back of my hand slide on his flushed cheek. He whimpered slightly as he nuzzled my hand but he didn't wake up. "Jacob, love," I said softly as I pressed my lips against his forehead.

"Hm," he mumbled as he shifted in his sleep.

"Wake up," I said again; I could technically leave him in the jeep, but I didn't want to. I didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone. Not with James on the prowl, and not with him having nightmares. I knew how hard this must be for him-leaving his family behind when they might be danger; having his family ostracize him for following his heart-for doing something he had no control over.

"Jacob," I said again, shaking his shoulder, " we're at the hotel. We need to check in."

Reluctantly, his eyelids fluttered open and he met my gaze. I didn't think I've seen anything more adorable in my hundred and nine years of existence. His eyes were still heavy with sleep; his brown iris were dark and bleary as he met my eyes. His face was flushed from the sleep. As plump lips parted in a silent invitation, I swear I felt my cock twitch.

"We should check in," I said softly as sleepy eyes looked at me. I shifted a little as my pants started to feel uncomfortable. Silently, he sat up and glanced outside. Hiding a yawn behind his hand, he nodded.

Without a word, I slipped out of the Jeep, scanned the perimeter before opening his door. Something that he would have chewed my head off for, if he was still conscious. Instead, he waited patiently as I closed his door and locked the Jeep before sliding his hand into mine. I hid my surprise as a feeling of smug elation rose through me. As we walked hand in hand towards the reception, he thought, _"Don't be so smug, leech and don't read too much into this. I'm just exhausted."_

" Uhuh," I replied smugly, leaning in and on my tippy toes to press a kiss on his cheek; which flushed under my lips.

"You're such an ass," he mumbled ducking his head, bashfully. A smirk pulled on my lips as we walked into the motel lobby.

* * *

><p>As soon as we entered the room, I watched as he stumbled past me towards the bed. Undressing rapidly, he flung Emmett's clothes across the room and wormed his way underneath the covers. All the while, I stood, frozen in the doorway, watching him. Admiring him.<p>

His mental block had slipped again somewhere along the way. While he thought I had no mental access to his thoughts, he had seethed about the way the girl at the check in was flirting with us...with me, more specifically. However, he had no idea that she had caught sight of our linked fingers when we strolled into the lobby and was considering something a little more than a twosome with me.

I wasn't bothered by her lewd thoughts. No. I was...thrilled. Jacob's anger; his jealousy told me the things he was denying.

Quietly, I entered the room and lowered myself gingerly on the sofa that was across the room. Like I had done on countless nights with Bella (and for the first time), I watched him dream.

* * *

><p>I felt his fear before I could see his dreams. Before his lips could part to form the silent screams. I felt his emotions pulsing through my body, like they were my own. My eyes snapped open as I bolted up. Across the room, Jacob laid in bed, the sheets twisted around his middle, a soft sheen of perspiration coating his body as he thrashed.<p>

"Jacob," I said as I loomed over his body, "Jake," I cried. My hands griped his shoulders as I tried to wake him up from his nightmare. At my touch, the thrashing died down, his silent screams morphed into soft whimpers.

"Dad," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Jake," I said again as I pulled him up in a sitting position. His eyes fluttered open. Bleary, red rimmed eyes met mine in the darkness. Simultaneously, I pulled him closer to me and he leaned in to put his head on my shoulder. The frailty of his expression reminded me of his youth.

I waited until the tremors rolling off his body to stop before pressing a light kiss on the jet black hair and moving away. But, he clung to me like a scared child.

"Do you want me to lay in bed with you?" I asked him softly, in his ear.

I heard his gulp before he answered, "If you want to," the words came out as breaths against my skin, warming me.

"Okay," I whispered back as I shifted and pushed him down into the mattress. I flipped onto my back before he moved onto his side and crawled over me; with his head pressed into the crook of my shoulder. The warmth of his body seeped into my bones everywhere he touched me, and I found myself repressing a shiver.

"Why are you upset over this?" I asked, softly, " Why the nightmares? What happened on the reservation?"

The only response I got from him was the stiffening of his body at my question.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Another update just means you have to give me some love. :)


	16. Chapter 16: Hideout

**Chapter 16: Hideout**

**Edward's POV**

"Why are you upset over this?" I asked, softly, "Why the nightmares? What happened on the reservation?"The only response I got from him was the stiffening of his body at my question.

When all I got was silence, even mentally, I pressed harder, " Jacob. What happened?"

"Nothing," he mumbled into the crook of my neck.

"No. This is not nothing. Please, Jake. Let me help."

"You can't help," came his muffled reply.

With my hands on his shoulder, I pushed him away to stare into his face, " Please," I whispered; locking my eyes with him.

"It was just a tiff with my dad," he whispered.

Yet, I didn't think this was the whole story. "About what?"

Brown, sleepy eyes swept my face before he averted his gaze, "Nothing too important," he said softly, squeezing his eyes shut."Nothing important? Then you wouldn't mind tell me about it," I pressed.

"It's nothing. Let it go, Edward."

"It can't be nothing if you have nightmares about it everytime you fall asleep."

Jacob's gaze wondered across the room, never meeting mine. " Jacob," I whispered, propping myself up and cupping his face in my hands, " Please, tell me what's bothering you. I can't..." I choked, as I met his sad eyes, " I can't watch you go through this pain and not know how to help you."

My voice broke, " You have no idea how much that bothers me."

Reaching up, a large tanned thumb caressed the purple bruises under my eye as he contemplated letting me in. In the blink of an eye, he rolled away from me and was standing across the room, putting on Emmett's discarded clothes.

Mimicking his actions, I stood up and before he pulled the shirt over his head, I stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

Surprised brown eyes flew up to mine, "What are you doing?" he asked, struggling to put anger in his voice.

" I don't want you wearing that," I growled, gesturing towards Emmett's clothes, "unless we're outside," jealousy burning in the pit of my stomach.

"Excuse me?" he stuttered, his cheeks flaring with colour.

"You heard me. I don't want you wearing those clothes, unless we're outside."

If possible, his cheeks flushed deeper and his eyes flashed with anger," So you just want me to parade around here naked?"

Slightly confused, I nodded, " You've never seemed to have issues with modesty or nudity before," I pointed out.

" Well, I do if I'm staying in a room with a leech who can't seem to keep his fucking hands away from me. What are you? Some masochistic bloodsucker?"

Shocked by his tone of voice, I stumbled back a couple of steps, as if I was recoiling from his harsh words, "Wh-what?"

I blinked as we stared at each other-his eyes dark with anger while I tried to blink out the confusion.

" I can't believe I imprinted on a sicko like you," he spat; his face was still flushed with anger.

"What?" I repeated, a little perplexed. What was he going on about?

"Oh. Don't bullshit me, Edward," he hissed, glaring at me.

I didn't like the way he was glaring at me. I knew there was something I was missing here. In a blur, I was standing infront of him; his wrists held securely in my hands as I pushed him against the wall.

"Ah. See...You're start..." he started. The enraged words tumbled out of his lips. Combined with the anger flashing in his eyes, the flushed face, framed with a few stray hair and the intense glare he was giving me, I felt a shot of arousal pass through me as I stood frozen in his presence. Fuck! He was gorgeous.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

How dare he? How dare he treat me like this? What did he think I was? Just because I had imprinted on him did not make me his property. I wasn't his whore; for him to undress and dress whenever he pleased. My verbal lashing was cut short when a cold hand darted out and grabbed the back of my neck forcefully, and before I could blink I found our lips crashing against each other roughly. The kiss was rough and sloppy, at first. But, despite that, I couldn't help but notice the physical response it gave me. My heart lurched forward and started thundering against my ribcage, my breaths stopped, and the hand that was still being held hostage by Edward's hand closed over his, in an intimate way.

Even in my anger, I felt myself responding to him and to his kiss. Almost reflexively. My mouth opened on its own accord; letting him in, and my head tilted to maximize the angle.

Inside, my wolf purred in contentment.

And, when he pressed his lower body against mine and into the wall, I thought I was going to pass out. My skin temperature had shot up and I could feel my body trembling under his. It was, however, getting harder to breathe.

Ripping my lips away from the restraint of his, I gasped and took in gulps of fresh air. When I could breathe a little easier, I faced him. His heated glare was still on me. Arousal shot through my and pooled in my lower stomach.

With my chest heaving, I stared at him, " What the fuck are you doing, you son of a bitch?" I gasped, wiping the taste of his mouth with the back of my hand. Dark, almost black eyes followed the movement intently before he lunged back for me. This time I avoid the attack on my lips by turning my face away.

That, however, didn't deter him. His mouth found solace on my skin. He pressed open mouthed kissed against my jaw, down my neck, inhaling me as he moved, to finally settled on my Adam's apple. I guess I must have, unconsciously, given him access I thought as I rested my head against the wall.

Edward sucked on the little protrusion and I felt his lips move against (and with) my skin as I gulped. I groaned lowly when he nipped my skin.

That motherfucker was marking me. I knew it.

But, I didn't push him away. Not yet. I kinda liked the idea of being marked as his. Being branded as belonging to Edward. I shivered at the thought.

With my hand on his chest, I pushed him away. But, for lust induced reasons, I only succeeded in jerking his head away from my neck. I repressed a groan from the lost of cold against my feverish skin.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I breathed out heavily as I glared into half lidded black eyes. _"What are you doing?"_ I thought at him, almost shakily.

"Emmett's scent," he hissed angrily; his voice so rough and primal that it made me flinch (and made my cock twitch).

Emmett's scent? I thought, confused. A confusion that must have been apparent on my face because Edward elaborated, " It's all over you," he growled as he stared at me, with narrowed eyes.

I blinked, failing to comprehend his point. That was the point. Wasn't it? Wasn't this why I had been able to make a successful breakaway from Forks? Without James noticing?

" I know," I pointed out, feeling like I was missing something, "that was the plan, remember?"

"I don't care," he growled lowly, his face inches from mine. His voice was dark, gruff and...sexy. It send a spark of arousal and a shiver down my spine. " You're my mate, Jacob," he continued, "_mine_! My scent should be all over you. Not Emmett's."

He reached for my face again and his admittance left me a little boneless. Submissively, I allowed him to force his kiss on me. Another rough, domineering kiss. A moan escaped my lips as I opened my mouth for him. Allowing him to plunder my mouth in any damn way he pleased.

I was still reeling from his admission-my mind was numb-I hadn't even felt his hands slide down my sides until I felt him tugging on my-_Emmett's_-sweatpants.

"Edward," I said as I pulled away from his forceful mouth, " don't..."

"Why the hell not?" he whispered softly but possessively, into my ear. His breath and his mouth teasing and taking advantage of the soft, sensitive skin. " You're mine, Jake. And I intend on claiming what's mine. What's wrong with that?" His hands hadn't stopped moving; unlike me who was frozen on the spot at the admission.

I knew...I had know about Edward's intentions ( or maybe I should say feelings) about me. But, this...this was a little too real for me. Did I want this? Did I want him? Did I want Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen who was _still_ going out with my best friend?

_"Yes,"_ whispered my wolf in my ear.

My little internal rant had drawn me into myself. I damned myself for not being aware of my surroundings. When I came to, I was standing with Emmett's sweats around my ankles with Edward's roving eye and hands all over my practically naked body. He was right about me never having any qualms about being naked. However, standing here, in my boxers with my pants around my ankles, pressed into a wall with the sexiest man I've known looking at me like I was a piece of chocolate was...nerve wrecking, and damn exciting. I could barely hear my thoughts over the pounding in my ears.

"Edward," I whispered as I met his eyes-hard and dark eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I forgot all sense. I didn't even know what I was supposed to say.

My wrists were held captive in a swift motion as Edward pressed me harder into the wall (surprisingly not breaking it. That would have been awkward to explain to the manager.) I forgot how to breathe when he leaned in; pecking my lips before scraping his teeth against the skin of my jaw to latch onto my earlobe.

A low groan escaped my throat and I felt his lips pull up in what I was certain to be a smirk.

Damn him.

"Edward," I whimpered (Oh dear lord, I whimpered), "Stop."

Using only one hand to hold both my wrists, he raised my hands above my head and teased my ears with his sinful voice, " You want me to stop, Jake?"

My name with that voice was my guilty pleasure. I wondered if it was possible to orgasm at the sound of someone's voice.

I gurgled something intelligible in my throat. I felt his hand slither in between us and cup me through the fabric of my boxers.

I choked audibly as he started stroking me through the fabric softly at first and then faster.

"Ed-" I whispered as I let my head drop in abandon against the wall.

"What do you want, pup?" he murmured against my skin, as he licked, nipped and suckled on the skin underneath my earlobe.

I let out a shameful cry of pleasure when his hands decided to literally pull an answer out of me before they slipped, purposefully into my boxers and tangled into the hair above my erection.

"Fuck, Ed," I breathed out, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to remember where and how this conversation had started.

Edward hummed his approval as he nuzzled my neck.

This was wrong. This was so wrong. This was Edward _fucking_ Cullen. A leech. My nemesis. My best friend's boyfriend.

God, I groaned internally.

Then, why did this feel so right?

Cold hands roamed my chest, pausing to tweak my hard nipples from now and then.

"What do you want, Jacob?" he repeated again, a little more firmly as he pressed light kisses to my neck.

"Stop," I mumbled half heartedly.

"That's not what you want," he replied, his husky voice sending jolts of electricity down my spine; increasing the throbbing between my legs.

" You don't," I gasped as the hand inside my boxers traced the area surrounding my penis, "know what I want."

I knew he was going to call me on my lie. My body was betraying me in the worst way possible.

"Don't I?" he mumbled as frigid fingers wrapped themselves around my pulsing erection.

I moaned like a wanton cat at the contact. My hands tightened around his shirt and as he grazed the head of my penis with the pad of his thumb. Releasing the fabric, I ran my hand over the cold torso of my imprint as the tattered remains of his shirt fell silently to the floor.

"Jake," purred Edward as he impatiently pulled on my boxers before finding my lips and pulling me into a kiss. A kiss that differed from the earlier ones. This one was a little softer, a little gentler and more romantic than passionate. A kiss that I returned with the same zeal.

The ripping of cloth came of my ears as I glanced down to see the black fabric of my boxers join the rest of Edward's ruined shirt. A very determined cold hand grabbed my throbbing erection and wrapped itself around it.

"Fuck," I breathed out, arching into his hand, unknowingly. As my nightmare came back to me, I struggled to not give into this burning pleasure that was rushing through my body and threatened to sweep me away.

"Stop," I mumbled gruffly as his strokes on me got rougher and faster before letting a moan of approval when his thumb grazed the leaking head of my penis.

A husky chuckle greeted my ear as Edward leaned in and coaxed my lips opened before he nipped on my trembling lower lip. " I don't think you mean that," he whispered before pulling me in for a kiss. I felt my mouth open under his.

Fuck. I give up, I thought as I leaned into the kiss and took over. I pushed my tongue in his mouth and through our bond, I felt his surprise. His elation at the initiative I took. He hummed his approval as best as he could as my tongue mated with his.

With one hand pressed against the side of my neck and fingers tangled in my hair, he kept my head where it was and with the other hand, he drove me to insanity. His hand never fucking let up. I was fully naked as he continued his ministerings as I realized he was still dressed. Except for his shirt.

My hand dropped in between us and grabbed the belt buckle. Surprised at my actions, he stumbled backwards, dark lustful eyes staring at me as I attempted to keep my blush at a minimum as I undressed him.

The sound of his zipper broke the silence; only to make it a little more awkward. When I was done, I let the pants drop to the floor as I looked up to meet his eyes; only to find them sliding shut with desire or want. Whatever it was, it got my blood pumping. I felt myself flush all over as I watched Edward stand infront of me, in only his boxers.

Heavy lids struggled open and met mine. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I watched his face-the black eyes watching me, his mouth a little more plump than it was usually and his hair even more disheveled.

A mewl escaped my lips as I untangled myself from him and pressed my body further into the wall.

I couldn't.

My body shook but for an entirely different reason this time. I couldn't do this. Staring into the eyes of my imprint made things even more real. My dad's threats and his words came back to guilt me. I could hear the relationship between my father and I breaking as I tried to reach forward and decrease the distance between Edward and I.

Billy was the only family I had left. After losing my mom and more recently Rebecca, I didn't think I had it in me to lose anyone any more. I couldn't. My decision to keep Edward away, thus keeping my relationship with my father was my way of honoring Rebecca's memory. She was the one who taught me about the importance of family; she taught me that when life throws you curve after curve, the only person you'd find standing besides you is your family.

"I can't," I whispered out loud as I glanced up at Edward. Black eyes watched me silently before he stepped away to let me pass. Pulling Emmett's sweats up, I glanced at him once more before escaping to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Okay, so I know that you were all expecting a big revelation about what happened on the reservation. It will happen in the future. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. But, I hope the little make-out session made up for it (even though Jacob chickened out).

Don't worry, Jacob is getting over his inhibitions ( as you can see) slowly, but surely. So, first make out session...thoughts? Comments?

Lisa


	17. Chapter 17: Friends with benefits

**Chapter 17: Friends with benefits**

**Jacob's POV**

Groggily, I sat up and leaned against the bed frame. I glanced around the room to find it empty. Again. My heart sank as I realized that Edward hadn't come back from wherever he went off to last night.

After my pitiful escape into the bathroom last night, where I shamefully molested myself while thinking about my imprint. All the while, my face was burning with embarrassment-I knew he was right next door; where he could hear (I'm sure) everything. I was even more embarrassed because I knew he was willing to do this for me, and yet I had ran away from him, like a scared little girl instead of manning up and taking what I wanted.

I wanted Edward. I did. I just... I just didn't want to gain him over losing my father. _My family_. I honestly couldn't give a flying fuck over what Sam and the rest of the pack thought. Sam should know better than to judge me. He dropped Leah like a hot potato as soon as he imprinted on her cousin. Who was like a sister to her.

Sighing, I got up and returned to the infamous bathroom to grab a shower.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the room with a cloud of steam following me, only to find Edward entering the room. My right hand froze over the door knob while my left one tightened over the ends of the towel that was wrapped around my waist.<p>

Blinking a little awkwardly, I met his eyes. Dark ambers, rimmed with light purple bruises watched me.

"Hey," I said softly, a little bashfully as I took him in. He was wearing a new shirt and holding onto a rather large shopping bag.

"Hey," he answered back as he let the front door slam back.

"Went shopping?" I asked, gesturing to the bag.

"Uhm, yeah," he said glancing down at the bag, "thought we'd need some clothes." I felt myself flush crimson at his words.

"Here," he said, moving forward to hand me the shopping bag.

"Thanks," I whispered, looking anywhere but him, reaching forward to grab the bag from his hands. Of course, as luck would have it, my hand grazed his frozen palm and I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body, sparking arousal in me.

I glanced up to find black, lustful eyes on me before he pulled his hand away and dropping the bag into my hand.

Turning around, I disappeared into the bathroom. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I had a sense of deja-vue as I watched the door slammed behind him as he carried the bag into that _damned_ bathroom.

Just like last night, I was left with a feeling of bereavement and frustration. I had been so hard and when I felt his hands drop down to my pants, I thought he was finally coming around. I didn't want to push Jacob into something he didn't want to do, but I knew he wanted this. I felt his arousal last night though our bond, I had felt the excitation he felt when I touched him.

However, I couldn't figure out the reluctance when it came to taking our relationship to the next level. I knew it had something to do with Billy Black. I had known that from the moment he had collapsed in my arms when he crossed the border. But, he wasn't letting me in.

Last night, it had taken a lot of self control on my behalf to not knock down the door of that bathroom and take him. Claim him as mine. Instead, I ran out of the room, like I had when I had smelt Bella's blood for the first time. I ran away. I ran. Like a coward.

I only stopped when I had reached some open field in Nebraska (where we were currently stopped). My cock had been throbbing with needing Jacob. On my knees, I had pleasured myself while thinking of him. Thinking of the way his body had burnt underneath my skin; thinking about the zeal with which he had returned my kiss; thinking about the excitation I had felt when I felt his searing fingers fumbling with my belt and my zipper; thinking about the way he had whimpered (dear lord, he had _whimpered_. _Jacob Black had whimpered_); thinking of burying myself in that heat and have it surround me.

I couldn't stay away for the entire night like I had originally planned. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. I stayed the night and watched over him as he had finally succumbed into a fitful sleep. He had gathered the tattered remains of my shirt and placed it on the empty side of the bed, burying his face into the material of the shirt to finally be able to rest somewhat peacefully.

It had made me wonder. I wondered if my presence was calming to him. Like his was to me. I had left in the morning though. I didn't know why. But, as soon as I felt the physiological changes of the body, I ran once again. I wasn't sure how to face him.

But, coming back in this morning and seeing him flushed from his shower, with the little droplets sliding down his chest, with that towel around his waist was a reminder of what had happened last night. But, the more blatant reminder was the fading bruise on his Adam's apple. A bruise that moved and everytime it did, it sent a jolt of arousal through me.

I sighed, unnaturally (for a vampire) and sat down on the sofa in the room as I waited for Jacob to finish dressing up. We needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Staying too long in one place, especially somewhere that was close to Washington was dangerous. Although, Nebraska wasn't that close to Washington, I didn't want to take any chances; not when Jacob was in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Mainly because I was the only one eating while Edward watched me like a hawk. Silently.

I shifted in the booth awkwardly, grazing his knee with mine. My eyes shot up to his. He was still watching me. Always watching me. I pulled my leg back quickly, " Sorry," I mumbled, ducking my head down to stare at my food.

" Is this how it's going to be from now on, Jacob?" he asked with such authority that I had to bring myself to look at him again. My face felt hotter than it was normally.

I blinked in response to his question but didn't say anything.

" Are we just going to tiptoe around each other for the rest of our lives?" I choked at 'rest of our lives' part. And as if he was reading my mind-which he probably was-he added, "Yes, for the rest of our lives. We're mates, Jacob. I'm your imprint. We need to be with each other. Our bond is stronger than any other mate or any other imprint bonds. You can pretend all you want but you and I are destined to be with each other."

My heart was pounding at his words. He was right. I knew he was. We did belong with each other. But, I was determined to maintain my relationship with my father-the only family I had left.

" I can't," I whispered, afraid to see the hurt in his eyes, " I'm sorry, Edward. I just can't."

"Why?"he asked, desperately as he reached across the table to hold both of my hands, "You need to tell me why. We need to find a way to make this work."

Looking into his dark amber eyes, I couldn't lie to him, "My father doesn't accept you as my mate," I whispered, afraid to hurt his feelings. However, the look on his face told me that answer was a slap on the face. His emotions changed from surprise and shock to anger in two seconds flat.

"It's not really his call now is it?" he growled lowly.

"No," I agreed, " but he did say he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me if I accepted the imprint."

"But you did?"

I sighed, "Yes, but not in the romantic sense of it. I don't know, Edward. It's complicated."

"Then, uncomplicate it for me." He hissed loudly. He was beyond pissed at this point. When I saw the waitress glancing at our table (for the thousandth time since we walked in), " Can we not have this conversation in public?" I said, exasperatedly.

Locking his jaw, he reached down for his wallet and threw a twenty on the table for gesturing for me to follow him; which I did. I'd be mental to argue with him at this point.

"Bye," called the blonde at the counter as she leaned over the counter to watch us walking away.

* * *

><p>Edward was driving like a maniac again. "Can you fucking slow down?" I said, in exasperation. I glared at him until his foot came off the gas pedal.<p>

I sank back into my seat. I repressed a groan when he started again, " So, clarify this for me. Your father does not approve of me and you're willing to throw everything away based on his opinion?"

" I don't want to throw everything away, Edward," I sighed as I turned to face him and pressing my back against the cold of the window pane, " I wish it didn't have to be this way. But, it is. I don't want to lose my father. He's the only family I have."

"That's not true," he said, his voice was barely above a whisper, " you have me."

My heart lurched at his words, and I wish things were as simple as he's thinking, but I can't... I can't abandon my father. He was handicapped for God's sake. He lived off government support; there was no income. I was the source of income.

"I know," I said, my eyes never wandering from his face. My vision blurred as I stared into his sad eyes.

"Jake," he said softly and swore lowly under his breath before he sped up again and made a sharp turn into a gas station.

The Jeep slammed into stillness and I felt his frigid arms wrap around my middle. He pulled me closer and I let my imprint's presence soothe me. I felt like such a girl, with the craziness of my emotions.

" I can't, Edward," I whispered, my voice muffled in his neck, " My father has no one but me."

"Who's fault is that?" he said.

My heartstrings tugged sharply at his words and the guilt gnawed at me.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I don't mean to rude or harsh. But, it's the truth. He pushed Rebecca away because she fell in love with some guy in high school. He never tried to make amends with Rachel. And now, he's giving you an ultimatum over something you didn't have a choice."

" I still can't abandon him," I said, my voice broke half way through.

"I'm not asking you to. I would never ask you to. I just want you in my life too. I need you, Jacob."

Pulling back to look at him, I noticed his darkened face, " I know," I conceded.

"And you need me," he pressed.

" I do," I agreed, gazing into his eyes.

I felt a rush of relief through our bond and I was glad able I had been able to make my imprint feel better.

"So, what do we do, now?" he asked as he reached out to caress my cheek.

I shrugged slightly, " We can be friends?" I suggested meekly.

I wish I could have offered him something more but I couldn't bring myself to betray my father's wishes and I couldn't refuse Edward. I knew I was hurting him; I could feel the disappointment radiating off him. But, I was trying. I was trying to find a way to make things work for both men.

The silence in the car was profound, especially when he turned away from me to face the steering wheel.

"Ed?" I questioned softly, not noticing how easily the nickname had slipped from my lips. But he did. He turned back around and gave me a small brittle smile.

"Maybe a little more than friends?" he asked, hopefully.

" You mean friends with benefits?" I asked, gaping at him. Wasn't he supposed to be a prude or something? He had always seemed like he had the longest stick up his ass. Did he, Edward Cullen just ask for a license for booty calls?

" I wouldn't exactly put it like that," he replied, sheepishly.

My mouth dropped in surprise, " Have you been reading my mind this whole time?"

" Just until a few minutes ago. When you get emotional, your mental block is more likely to slip."

"Guess I have to keep that in mind," I mumbled under my breath as I stared at him.

" I wish you wouldn't," he replied softly, cocking his head to the side, studying me. I really wish he wouldn't do that. It makes me uncomfortable.

"Why?"

" Because... It's like you think I'm so interesting or something that you're trying to figure me out."

" You are and I am trying to understand you better. I want to know you inside out, Jake. You're my mate. I wished you'd let me in," he said softly as his eyes bore into mine.

"All in good time, Edward," I replied with a smirk. I felt his emotions change from mild desperation to amusement in less than two-seconds before his face exploded with a grin; rendering me speechless.

If I thought the broody Edward was beautiful, then the grinning Edward was simply gorgeous. He was dazzling. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I watched him.

He cleared his throat awkwardly as I realized that I was staring...and he probably heard every thought in my head. I groaned internally. Awkward.

Luckily, he chose to change the topic but not before he graced me with a smirk. A smirk that made me flush to the roots of my hair.

"So..." he drawled, ' Friends with benefits huh?"

If that was possible, I blushed even more, " Depends on what kind of benefits you're looking for."

"Anything you're willing to offer. Jacob, I don't want to force you into anything you're not comfortable with. I don't want you to be forced into anything. But, I know how you feel. I've felt your arousal; I felt your need; I've felt you.I know you want me too, but you're just not willing to put yourself out there. And that's fine. I am willing to wait. For however long you need me to."

My cheeks burned at his words. I didn't know how to respond to _that_. How in the world did he come up with shit like _that_? Why did I respond to that shit like _this_? I could feel my stomach quivering, my hands were trembling, and the blood was rushing through my ears, making it hard for me to hear anything.

Oh boy. Was I in trouble!

Edward's lips quirked in amusement and I groaned lightly, covering my face with my hands. "Fuck," I breathed out, " you heard that, didn't you?"

"I'd be willing to overlook it, if you told me what kind of benefits I was entitled to?" he said with a crooked smile.

"Am I allowed to do this?" he asked, leaning in to press his lips against my feverish cheek. I drew in a breath, " What about this?" he asked, as his lips grazed my jaw and he suckled on my earlobe. " And this?" he mumbled, lips trailing down my neck as he nipped the junction where it met my shoulder.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I sat frozen under his spell.

"This?" he whispered again as he moved up to finally catch my lower lip in between his. I croaked a moan in response and he chuckled lightly before deepening the kiss.

"Let's just take it slow," I said softly in a murmur when we finally pulled apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Ah. Progress. :)

I know it's short... but it's also very sweet, isn't it?

Come on people, give me some love. I love hearing your thoughts.

Also, I'd like to have a little poll... I know I usually update on Tuesdays ( yes, I didn't this week. But, school was awful and I had no time). But, would Friday nights/Saturday mornings (depending on where you are in the world) be better?

Lemme know. I'd prefer to update one a day that's convenient for all of us. I can honestly do either day ( unless school is super crazy!).

Lisa


	18. Chapter 18: Chicago, Illinois

**Chapter 18: Chicago, Illinois**

**Edward's POV**

The rest of our trip had gone by much easier than the first leg. I felt lighter just by knowing that there was still a fighting chance when it came to our relationship.

Glancing over at the sleeping boy in the seat next to mine, I couldn't help the pride and the contentment that rose through me. I couldn't believe he was mine. He had agreed to try, but I knew this meant that we were halfway there already. Wherever _there_ was.

I intended to speak to Billy as soon as we got back. I knew it was his hatred for us, leeches, that had him take such a ridiculous decision. He knew Jacob was my mate. He knew Jacob had imprinted on me, which meant that he knew I was Jacob's mate. There could be no other reason for his disdain.

In a smooth motion, I pressed the brakes of Emmett's Jeep and the vehicle came to a silent stop-never disturbing Jacob from his deep sleep. From the Jeep window, I glanced up at the building infront of me. It had been years since I've been here. Decades even.

I hadn't realized how much I had missed this city. The location was not favorable for hunting, and thus it made little sense for us to live in a city like this. The only reason we were here this time was the unlikelihood of vampires living in Chicago made the probability that James would look for us in this densely crowded city very minimal.

"Jacob," I called softly, trying to wake him up. When he didn't even bat an eye lid, I reached out and shook him lightly, "Jake. Wake up. We're here."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled before burrowing himself further into the seat.

I chuckled lightly, " No. Come on. Get up. You can sleep once we get home," I said, shaking him up again.

"Fuck off, Edward," he grumbled.

A smirk pulled on the corners of my mouth as I leaned in closer to his face.

"Jake," I whispered huskily, letting my cold breath fan his face and his lips. Almost instinctively, he moaned as his eyes fluttered opened. Brown, lusty,albeit bleary eyes met mine and he let out another moan before a large tanned hand came up to grab the back of my neck and pull me in for a kiss.

When surprise gave way to excitement, I allowed him to deepen the kiss. He groaned in my mouth as my tongue swiped his lower lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. As our tongues battled for dominance, he rolled over onto his back and pulled me into his lap. With my knees on both side of his body, I straddled him as he plundered my mouth. His warmth was seeping into my body, making it feel like it was on fire. I felt him pull away and I groaned a little, burying my face into his neck; suckling on the skin there and nipping it. Marking my territory for however long his advanced healing would allow the hickey to linger.

"I thought we were gonna take things slow," he breathed out heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

His hand reached up and tangled into my hair as I pulled away to look down at him. A grin split my face as I took his flushed face, swollen lips and bright red hickey.

"Where are we?" he asked as he shook his head in derision at me and glanced out of the window.

"Chicago," I answered. He sat up so fast that I had no time to move and I felt my head hit the roof of Emmett's Jeep.

"Jake," I grumbled, as I looked up at the roof for any damage.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned as he peered at my head.

I lifted an eyebrow at him, "Oh. Right. Vampire," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Come on. Get off me," he said bucking into me as he looked at the area," I wanna go out."

* * *

><p>"So, why are we here?" asked Jacob as he looked around the lobby of the building.<p>

"We're getting an apartment," I replied, my eyes never wandering from his face.

His eyes widened as his mouth dropped in surprise, " What? Why? I thought we were hiding here for only a little while?"

"Hiding in a denser city means it'll take James longer to get to us. I don't know long it will take. So, might as well make us comfortable," I replied, trying to judge his thoughts from his face.

I felt his heart sink through the bond-which seemed to have gotten stronger since last night. Since he accepted me. Even if it wasn't fully just yet. Just like that his good mood from this morning had evaporated. His face was tight with worry again. His eyes lost their warmth as he thought deeply about something. Something I had no access to considering his mental block had never slipped since last night.

" The manager is waiting to take us up to see the apartment now," I said softly, almost afraid to upset him.

He nodded stiffly before following me to the main office.

* * *

><p>" So, are you boys new to the city?" asked the manager, Jill as we rode the elevator to the tenth floor.<p>

"Something like that," I replied with a nod, " I used to live here with my parents. I'm only coming back to Chicago now. Things sure have changed."

"Yeah. The city evolves fast," replied Jill as she made polite conversation.

"How about you, Ephraim? Is this the first time you're living here?" she asked as she turned towards Jacob. We had decided to use our middle names as our firsts. So, for the first time in years, I was known as Anthony Masen. And not Edward Cullen.

Jacob nodded, " Born and raised in Washington."

"Oh. Is this where you met?" she asked glancing from Jacob and I, back to him.

A deep flush settled on his cheeks as he nodded.

"Oh. Goody! You make an adorable couple," she squealed, clasping her hands infront of her chest.

Jacob's eyes fluttered up and met mine and I threw a wink his way, making him blush harder (if that was possible). I felt a smirk pull on the corners of my lips as I watched the usual arrogance of Jacob Black turn into an adorable bashfulness.

"So, Jill," I said, switching the topic before she started prodding too much in our lives, " this apartment is fully furnished, you said? How come? I thought you only rented empty ones?"

" We usually only rent the apartment with the basics-laundry machine, stove, fridge,etc. But this apartment is a special case," she ended almost silently.

I frowned at her words. Her thoughts were subdued as well. Across the elevator, Jacob's emotions mirrored my confusion and curiosity.

"How come?" he asked before I had the chance to.

"The girl who used to live here was in an accident. She's in a coma. They're even considering pulling off of life support. Her family wasn't in the best condition to deal with her belongings, so they'd rather just sublet everything."

"That's awful," gasped Jacob; wide eyes swinging around to meet mine in horror again. "How...How did it happen?" he breathed out. Fear passed through me in a slight tremor. Instinctively, I knew the emotion was Jacob's before I noticed the shudder pass through his body, out of the corner of my eye.

"Car accident," replied Jill somberly.

I felt my insides freeze as Jacob's emotions washed over me. Pangs of sorrow and hurt took over him as he stood frozen on his feet; his face was stuck in a mask of horror. I had no idea what he was thinking of. He was blocking me. Again.

"You okay, Ephraim?" asked Jill, a concerned look on her face as she peered up into my mate's face.

I crossed the elevator in one big step, and took hold of his hand, "Jake," I whispered lowly, in his ear, squeezing his hand gently, "you okay?" I asked.

"'m fine," he croaked, avoiding both our eyes. I could hear his heart pounding at an alarming rate in his chest. His eyes were glazed over as he stared heavily at the door of the elevator.

The elevator doors dinged and he shot out of the elevator like an arrow and looked around him flustered.

"Excuse us for a second, Jill," I said, flashing her my most dazzling smile, before grabbing Jacob's arm and pulling him to the side.

* * *

><p>"Jake," I said in a hushed but desperate tone, "what is it? Why are you so upset?" It seemed like I was looking at the face of the Jacob I had found on the beach in Hawaii. His face was contorted in pain as his emotions washed over me.<p>

With one palm against the back of his neck, I pulled his head down so I could look him into the eyes. Staring into glazed brown eyes, I pushed him, "Jacob. What?" "What's the matter, love?"

With a quick and abrupt movement, he pressed his head into the crook of my neck; his massive body cloaking mine, "My mom," he whispered and stopped. Instead his mind opened to me for the first time in weeks, if not months. I was flooded with images of a woman who looked like Rachel and Rebecca's older sister. A woman who shared Jacob's features. A woman who was incredibly important to my mate, and therefore by extension to me. I watched random clips of her singing to a younger Jacob as he laid in bed at night, watching as she played the piano to her children and her husband as they sat surrounding her; watched as she brought father and children together as a family. A happy family. I felt the warmth of her lips against Jacob's cheeks as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek before she stepped out of the doorway for the last time. However, the memory that got to me the most was that of Jacob standing in between his sisters, his tiny hand secured in Rebecca's as the trio stood, in shock and muted horror as the swarm of police that hovered around their mother's car. I was impressed at the preciseness of Jacob's memory, considering he was nine years old at the time. However, I suppose a life changing experience like that would affect a child, no matter how young.

I saw the flashing lights in his mind, the yellow of the police lines, Charlie's guilty face as he glanced over at the trembling kids before turning back to his friend Billy; whose otherwise proud face was crestfallen and shoulders were sunk in desolation. I saw the car wreckage; the smoke and I swear I could even smell the burning of the rubber of the tires. Through Jacob's mind, I felt the pull on his hand as he was turned away from the accident scene and tugged away by some Mrs. Clearwater. I watched as Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob huddled together in Mrs. Clearwater's room before she made them lay down for a nap. Through our bond, I felt the nine year old's confusion, his lack of comprehension and yet, the fear. He clung to his sisters, like they held on to him and to each other.

The next day, they had been dressed in their best clothes-black clothes-and hurried towards the burial grounds on the reservation. The feeling of being lost in a crowd took over me as the nine year old Jacob stood and watched the nailed shut coffin of his mother.

When Jacob's mind suddenly turned blank, I felt myself sink into myself, as my consciousness returned. Immediately, my hand ran up and down his spine in an attempt to comfort him. I know it was futile, but I couldn't help myself. Every instinct in me was screaming to make him feel better.

"Jake," I whispered, my voice tormented at his loss and his pain, but I couldn't find the words to express anything. How? And what was I supposed to tell him? That it was okay? Okay that he had lost his mother at such a young age? An incident that had unknowingly broken his family apart?

But, that memory gave me better insight into the person that my mate was. I understood Jacob a little better. I understood why he always freaked out when I went over the speed limit. I understood the need for him to be close to his father and to have a family. I understood why he was reluctant to choose me over his father.

_"No."_ He whispered harshly in my mind, _" No, Ed."_ A shiver went down my spine at the unconscious use of the nickname. _" Please, don't. Don't say anything. Don't say it's okay. Don't say it'll get better. Don't. Just. Just. Please...hold me."_

And I did. I wrapped my arms (as much as I could) around his large frame, pulling him into my embrace and soaking into the warmth he provided me.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear. I waited for his response, mentally or orally. However neither came. Instead, he stiffened for a split second before he pressed his lips against the side of my neck into a soft kiss. To say I was disappointed was understating it, I had hoped that he would have relented into telling me how he actually felt. I felt his reluctance. I felt the worry and the guilt underlying the reluctance and I knew. Now, I knew that his reluctance was because of his mother and because of Rebecca. And of course, Billy.

I felt my eyes slide shut as I pulled myself together before pulling back and gazing into his eyes. Eyes that were soft and a little apprehensive as they stared back at me.

"I'm sorry, Ed," he said softly, " I can't say it. I don't know if..." he trailed, his voice barely audible.

" If?"

" If..." he started, glancing around awkwardly before meeting my eyes for a split second before he lowered his gaze, " if I mean it," he said, shamefully.

Stumped, I watched his face silently. " It's fine, Jake," I replied finally with a sigh, " I don't want you to say something you don't mean. I know this is all new for you. And you're trying to make the best decision for everyone, but you have to remember that this is your life. Our life. And you need to do whatever makes you happy."

"Sorry to interrupt, boys," called Jill from behind, " we should really get started. I have another appointment in an hour."

I nodded at her before turning back to Jacob who was still watching me silently. Squeezing his hand before dropping it, I followed Jill into the apartment.

* * *

><p>I felt his all consuming guilt and I felt awful. I know I shouldn't have said anything. I should have given him time. I hated myself for pushing him when I knew he was having so much trouble accepting the imprint in the first place.<p>

My eyes slid over to the kitchen where he was standing with Jill as she pointed out the functions of the various knobs on the stove. As she shuffled out of the kitchen to answer a call, I walked in and slipped my hand into his.

"Stop with the guilt," I said softly.

Wide brown eyes met mine, before he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Jake," I sighed as my thumb traced random patterns on his skin, " I know how you feel about me. I don't need you to say it. Although, it will be nice to hear it. But, I know. It's fine. Honestly. I don't want you to be pressured into saying it. I'd rather wait and know that when you do, you'll mean it."

Jacob gave me a sad smile. "You know, you really should be the one to investigate the kitchen and stuff," he said with a smirk.

Cocking my head to the side, " And why's that? Especially since I don't need to use the kitchen," I said.

" She might get the wrong idea," he said simply; smirk still in place.

" What idea?" I asked confused.

" That I'm the girl in this relationship," he replied with an arrogant smile; a smile that was more like the old Jacob I knew.

"I'm sorry," I said, " are you insinuating that I am the girl here?"

" Uhuh," he replied lazily as his fingers trailed the granite of the kitchen counter.

My hand shot out and grabbed them and in turn, his attention, "Really? You sure about that, pup?"

" Pretty sure, Ed," he whispered in my ear as he leaned over and nibbled on my ear lobe. I sucked in an unnecessary breath. "Two can play at the game, Anthony Masen."

"Oh," came the surprised tone of Jill as she slid to a stop in the kitchen, " am I interrupting something?"

"Nope," said Jacob brightly as he straightened and gave her a smile and threw a wink my way, " we're ready to continue the tour."

"Uhm. Okay," she said, uncertainly as she glanced from Jacob to me," Let me show you the bedrooms. She has two. One of them was converted into a music room slash office. But, if you want you can change that..."

"No," I replied quickly, " we're good with one room. Aren't we, babe?" winking at Jacob as he blushed.

* * *

><p>Jacob's gasp echoed through the room as Jill led us in. " Woah," he said in awe as we looked around. The back of the large iron wrought bed was framed by a huge glass window that faced the Gold Coast historic district of Chicago. Jacob's fascination took him to the window where he practically pressed his face into the window, staring at the view, and taking in the shores of the lake as the water lapped on the beach.<p>

"This is...breathtaking," he breathed out. The rest of the room faded in comparison to the view.

"We'll take it," I said, randomly as I gazed at the back of Jacob's head; which swiveled immediately at my words. Mimicking Jill's.

"We will?" he asked, incredulous, " but, we haven't even looked at the whole place yet."

" I know," I said with a casual shrug. I know I was probably being impulsive but I wanted Jacob to have this room. I wanted him to wake up to this view every morning, especially since he loved it so much.

He narrowed his eyes at me knowingly. "_ I don't love it that bad,"_ he thought at me, _" we can look at the whole place before you decide to throw your money at her."_

"We'll look around first," said Jacob, throwing me a dark look as I started to protest.

His words were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone in my back pocket. Quickly, I reached for my phone and looked at the display. Bella. I sighed internally and rejected the call before Jacob could notice but I guess he was more perceptive than I (ever) gave him credit for. He looked away quickly and led the way to the music room slash office that Jill had mentioned, with his jaws locked.

Quietly, I followed the pair into the other room. And this time, it was my turn to be amazed. Sitting in the middle of the room was the most beautiful piano I had ever seen.

" You like it, huh?" said Jacob as he turned around to watch me as I stood frozen in the doorway for a split second. My eyes stayed riveted on the instrument and before I could answer, Jacob said, " We'll take it. It's perfect," as he eyes swung back to meet mine across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I don't really have anything to say today, except leave me some feedback!


	19. Chapter 19: A rock and a hard place

**Chapter 19: Between a rock and a hard place**

**Jacob's POV**

Three weeks. That's how long we've been staying in Chicago. In our apartment. It still felt weird (but surprisingly good) to say that. I couldn't believe I was living with Edward. My life would have been perfect, if I didn't have to worry about James tracking me down for some hedonistic revenge or something. Or if I didn't have Bella calling almost every day to hear Edward's voice because she missed him so much. _Gag_.

But, I couldn't complain. Not when I've been trying to put an argument against Edward about why we shouldn't be together. Or why we couldn't be together, rather.

However, I couldn't argue that these past three weeks have been better than I had imagined when I had first found out about the imprint. I hadn't thought I'd be allowed to spend time with him. Not when the whole world was against us. Like Romeo and Juliet. But, these past three weeks had consisted of hand grazes in public; sometimes he even went as far as holding my hand when we went out (with me trying to squirm out of it as much as I could), eye locks across the room, stolen kisses everywhere and (the best one yet) waking up in his cold embrace (and trying not to freak out). Edward was relentless. Every morning, despite my freak outs, I would wake up with his face inches away from mine, with his amber orbs on my face; watching me. Always watching me. I knew he was willing to go at greater lengths and move our relationship along. However, I wasn't sure. I was still torn. But, I couldn't argue that I loved being with my imprint. I loved getting to spend time with and getting to know him. My wolf purred at the idea.

"Hold the elevator," I called out as I glanced over my shoulder at Edward who was on the phone with Bella, yet again. I darted forward, trying to escape the conversation. I hated hearing them talk over the phone. Absolutely loathed it and my hatred for these telephonic conversations was growing every day I got to spend with Edward, pretending we were a couple. Well, pretending Ephraim and Anthony were couple. _Jacob and Edward weren't_. However, the boundary lines were getting blurry and I was starting to forget why Jacob and Edward weren't allowed to be a couple, especially with the pack and my father miles away; and with Edward and I, here in our own little world.

Glancing up at the girl who held the elevator, I gave her a smile and muttered "Thanks." Her smile was blinding as she smiled back at me, " No problem. Are you new to the building? I've never seen you around," she asked as her eyes slid down my body. I shuffled on my feet awkwardly as I glanced out of the still open doors at my imprint who was still on the phone.

"Uhm. Yeah. Moved in a couple weeks ago," I replied.

"Oh. I see. You're new to the city as well right?" she asked.

I nodded as I reached out to press the button for my floor, all the while debating if I should wait for Edward or not.

"I'm Missy," she said with a bashful smile, " I'd be happy to show you around if you need a tour guide."

Oh.

The elevators dinged as the doors started moving and before I could even respond back. However, before the doors could close fully, a pale arm shot out and pressed against them, causing them to open again. Missy and I both looked up to find a stone faced Edward standing at the door as he glared at her and then back at me. His expression changed as soon as he stepped into the elevator. He threw a smile my way as he inched closer to me. "Sorry for taking so long," he said softly as he slipped his hand into mine and looking over at Missy and giving her a soft smile.

That manipulative motherfucker.

The poor girl practically choked as she glanced down at our linked hands and back up at my face. I, instantly felt awful for her and I wanted to punch Edward's satisfied, smug look off his face. Pulling my hand away from his iron grip, I gave him a murderous look before turning back to the poor girl.

"I'm Ephraim," I said, extending my hand out for a handshake, " That's Anthony, my roommate. Don't mind him. He's just fooling around."

"Uhm. It's nice to meet you. Both," she added quickly as her eyes jumped to Edward's face.

I could tell Edward was seething as I leaned away from him against the wall of the elevator with my arms crossed over my chest for the rest of the elevator ride while Missy practically folded over herself in the corner to make herself invisible.

* * *

><p>I stalked towards our room, slamming every door in the process in Edward's face. How...Why... I didn't understand why he felt the need to brand me as his infront of everyone.<p>

"Because you _are_ mine," he growled as the bedroom door opened behind me. Turning around to face him, I stopped dead in my tracks. Gazing at his dark, angry face with the fiery eyes and hearing that primal declaration shot a surge of arousal through my body.

_Fucking emotion bond_. Of course, his eyes slid down to my crotch as soon as the emotion shook me.

"That..." I stammered, " That doesn't give you the right to treat me like your property infront of people. You scarred that poor girl."

" That _poor_ girl?" he hissed, " That poor girl was thinking all these ludicrous thoughts about you. I couldn't allow..."

"_Allow?_" I screeched incredulously, " You do not own me, Edward. You may be my imprint but you don't fucking own me. And I'd appreciate it if you controlled that possessive quirk of yours."

In a blur of movement, he was standing infront of me, in my personal space. He was too close. I couldn't think when he was this close. The shift in his eyes told me that was exactly what he wanted.

With his palms pressed flat against my chest, he gave me a single push and I toppled over onto the bed (despite my size and despite the fact that I was a good five inches taller than him).

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said as I tried to sit up in bed. But my efforts were in vain, especially with Edward throwing himself on top of me. He adjusted his body so that he was straddling me.

"Edward," I said, my voice sounded weak even to my own ears. He didn't pay any attention to me.

"You're mine, Jacob Black. I don't care how you wish to see it," he growled in my ear as he leaned in; whips of his breath feathering my ear lobe, "But, you're mine. No one. No one will get in between us."

" Oh yeah?" I said over the pounding in my ear as anger took over my body, " How about Bella? What do you have to say about that? What about the little romantic conversations you have with her? Every fucking day? Isn't she standing in between us?" I spat without thinking.

I was heaving at the end of that little rant and as I caught my breath, I saw Edward's lips pull up in a devilish smirk.

"She is, isn't she?" he whispered before he pressed his lips against mine. As I started to protest, his tongue shot out and traced the seam of my lips. With a moan, I opened my lips to allow him to deepen the kiss.

His hands slipped underneath the shirt I was wearing causing goosebumps to erupt all over my body as I repressed a shiver. Just like that my anger had dissipated. In fact, I wasn't even sure why I was mad at him in the first place.

Edward growled his approval and pressed his lean body closer to mine. Fuck. This man was going to be the death of me. Tremors along my spine rocked my body and I had to pull away, trying to catch my breath.

His now black orbs watched me as I panted. He leaned down again and pressed open mouthed kisses against my jawline and made his way up to my ear.

"Mine, Jacob," he whispered with his mouth against my ear shell. "Mine," he repeated, nipping my earlobe with his front teeth.

"No," I gasped, " not like that."

"Like what then?" he breathed into my ear as his hands slid down my chest and pulled on the ends of my shirt. Lifting my arms, I allowed him to pull it off.

"So beautiful, Jake," he whispered, pulling back and letting his eyes slid down my chest before dark, lusty eyes met mine. My heart was pounding in my chest, my body felt hotter than it usually was, but all I wanted to do was lean up and kiss the hell out of him. Swearing lowly, I gave into the urge. It was honestly exhausting trying to fight against myself, and every urge that was natural to me. I propped myself up on my elbows and lean forward to capture his mouth. His mouth was wet, cold and hot at the same time. Everything around me faded as I focused on thrusting my tongue into his mouth. When our tongues greeted each other, he moaned in my mouth and I felt smug pleasure rise through my body. It felt good knowing I could do this to him; knowing I could turn him on like this.

I felt a cold hand trace down my chest before settling against the fly of my jeans. "Edward," I whispered frantically as I ripped my lips away from his, when it finally dawned upon me what he was about to do. Smugness gave way to anxiety almost instantly.

With his free hand on the back of my neck, he pulled me roughly before kissing me passionately, effectively drowning my complaints. My abdominal muscles clenched as he popped the button of my jeans open and his fingers fumbled with my fly. I couldn't hear anything over the pounding of the blood in my ears. I gasped when his cold hand dipped into my boxers, slipping past the elastic band to wrap itself around my throbbing erection. The face looming above mine was so captivating as he stared at me with black eyes. I felt my heart swell in an indescribable way as I watched his eyes; full of passion and adoration as he gazed at me.

"Fuck," I breathed out heavily as one of my hands tightened over his shoulders and the fingers from my other hand pulled on his bronze hair as I threw my head back, allowing his head to slide down from my cheek to my neck.

Expertly, his hand tucked, pulled and stroked me turning me into putty in his hand. My hips lifted on their own accord as they tried to maximize the friction, but with a growl his free hand shot out to pin my hips against the mattress.

My vision blurred and all I could do was squeeze them shut as I focused on the sensations his hand was giving me. Edward's body shifted above mine and I could feel his hard erection pressed against my thigh as he sucked and nipped on my neck.

"Urg..." I growled, " Ed..." as the movements of his wrist on my cock increase in speed and pressure. I could feel the hardness of his erection pressing into my thigh over and over as his hips buck into my thigh trying to gain some relief. A low growl reverberated from his chest as the blunt edges of his front teeth bite into my neck and I gasped. The numbing pain of his teeth only seemed to spur on the pleasure I was feeling.

Warmth exploded in my lower stomach as I felt myself nearing the edge. "Fuck. Edward," I breathed out in his ear as my senses dulled out. With another flick of his wrist, I felt everything inside me come undone and spill on his palm and in between us. My back arched off the bed as he milked me of my essence and my fingers dug deeply into his marble skin.

I fell back against the mattress as I came down my high. When my eyes opened, I found Edward's face was looming over mine. Dark lustful eyes were watching me before they slid shut and a moan escaped his lips. They opened again, with his emotions almost in check to look at me seriously, "Mine, Jacob," he growls huskily as his fingers feathered over my softening penis.

My chest heaved up and down from exhaustion before he leaned down and pressed his face into the crook of my neck.

"You're so beautiful when you cum, Jake," he whispered, his voice muffled in the crook my neck. I groaned, "Don't...Don't say things like this," I whispered as I gazed into his face; my own flaming as I watched the intent look in his eyes.

He chuckled lightly before leaning into me again to press a kiss on my lips. " I love you, Jacob," he mumbled as he ducked into my neck agains before pressing open mouthed kisses to my skin. I could still feeling the hardness of his erection pressing into my thigh as he tried to hide his need.

Just like that my need to please my imprint was greater than my father's and my pack's rules. In the heat of the moment, I knew what I had to do. Sliding both hands down his chest, I gripped his hips, in a swift movement I flipped us and switched over positions. Clearly not expecting it, Edward's lithe body fell around into the mattress, like a a feather. Wide, black eyes met mine in surprise, "Jake?" he said softly, as he looked up at me in question.

"Don't talk," I whispered huskily before leaning down and capturing his lips with mine. The jolt of lightning that always passes through me when he touches me ran through my body again. The extreme temperatures of our bodies evened out as our lips met and we started the erotic dance. In the back of my mind, I wondered how Bella could stand to kiss something so cold. But, I shrugged it off as I felt his erection digging into my stomach. It didn't matter, I decided. Not when I had him like this. On his back and willing.

With one hand on the back of his neck, I pulled him in closer and kissed him with everything that I had. Once the surprise (and maybe shock) disappeared, Edward responded with equal vigor, opening his mouth and allowing me to claim it. His icy tongue plundered my mouth while I shifted my body against his.

A low hiss erupted from his chest as our arousals rubbed against each other. _"Fuck,"_ I thought. I was pretty sure he heard me. Just like I was pretty sure my mental block was down. Almost desperately, I ground my hips to his. A gasp escaped his lips as he pulled away to watch me with heavy lidded black eyes.

The reluctance I had previously felt fell away as I stared into his pleasured face and I started thrusting my hips against him a little erratically. Edward's lean body writhed underneath mine and I groaned at the sight he made.

"You feel so fucking good," he whispered into my ear as I let my head drop onto his shoulder while my hips worked against his groin. He lifted his legs up to wrap them around my waist, pulling my lower body closer yet to his.

"Jacob," he whispered in my ear as he grabbed my hips and pulled me in and thrusted his hips up at mine. I moaned when he moved forward again and I felt every bit of him rubbing against me. Determined to maintain the upper hand here, I twisted my hips and rolled them against his earning myself a whimper. Holy fuck. Never in my entire life had I been so horny. I had never in my wildest dreams (and I've had my share of them since imprinting on him) thought that Edward _fucking_ Cullen whimpered. My stomach clenched in the most pleasurable way at the sound and if I didn't want this to last longer, I would have creamed my pants right away.

Cold hands slip up my body and grip my hair pulling me closer. "Jake," he moaned in my ear again huskily before allowing his lips to slide down my throat to stop at the smooth junction and latching his mouth to the skin. My groin dug into his as he nibbles on the skin of my neck earning himself a loud whimper from me.

"Hm?" I moaned as my thrusts got more accurate and more persistent.

"Jacob. Jacob. Jacob," he repeated over and over like my name was a hymn to him. Precious and so vital to his being.

His tongue slid over my heated skin and I had to bite my lower lip to contain my moan. "You're so sensitive..." he mumbled against my skin. I pressed his hips against the mattress to prevent him from thrusting against me. I needed to maintain the control that was starting to slip away.

Cold fingers wrapped themselves around the nub of my nipple and I gasped with pleasure.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he mumbles in my ear before enclosing the lobe of my ear in between his teeth and yanking on it.

"You already know," I whispered, my voice deep with emotion.

"Say it," he breathed out in my ear. "How does it feel?" he pressed huskily.

Fuck. I thought as I ground my hips against his, with as much force as I could possibly produce. Cold fingers dug into my hips as he kept me oriented in the best position. I could feel my body being thrown into the waves of a mind blowing orgasm. But, my body's needs were not important at the moment. Especially not with Edward thrusting up into me as he hung on for dear life.

"Like I've died..."I panted,"...and gone to heaven."

Through our bond, I could feel the waves of his pleasure and I knew he was close. Redoubling my efforts, I thrusted against him harder and faster.

"Jacob..." he moaned as his body jerked up and he hid his face into my neck. I heard the muffled breaths against my neck before I felt something cold spill in between our bodies. I was about to pull away when he pulled me in for a passionate kiss that was accompanied by another swift motion and he flipped me over.

Once our positions were changed, his hips thrusted against mine nearing me to my very close orgasm. I felt my core temperature rise. The back of his hand ran lightly over my heated cheek as he increased the movements of his hips against mine.

"Close," I moaned in a whisper, "Edward."

My body was thrumming with arousal and I felt every nerve ending in my body amplify everything. Every touch. Every caress. Every breath. As I neared the ledge, I felt my body stiffened and I pulled Edward closer to my body. The usual sweetness of his pine smell was combined with the muskiness of his arousal, his cum. And mixed with my scent, my sweat and my arousal, it brought me over the edge. In that moment, we were one. We were complete. I was complete.

"Ed..." I breathed out as I clung to his neck and came explosively before allowing my body to slacken against his before he lowered me back onto the mattress. I let out a shaky breath as I willed my heart to slow the fuck down. Edward hovered on top of me before lowering his body slowly on top of mine; hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

We stayed connected like this for the longest time. Cheek to cheek as Edward's lips lazily caressed my burning skin in silence. A silence I was grateful for because I had no idea how to continue from hereon. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Who was I supposed to choose now?

My father? Or Edward?

My family? Or my imprint?

The wolf in me ruled the majority of my heart and wanted me to throw caution to the wind and just embrace Edward. While the tiny part of my heart that was left was being ruled by my reasoning. How do I abandon the man who's practically raised me on his own since Rebecca left? How do I abandon the only family I had?

I knew Edward would fight me tooth and nail on this. He wasn't willing to give up on us. And I just wished I didn't have to choose. I didn't want to choose between them. Why should I? It wasn't like I had imprinted on Edward knowingly. I had no control over my imprint. Heck. I didn't even know he was a vampire when I imprinted on him.

All I knew was that I suddenly _needed_ the young man who had been pursuing me for weeks. The one who seemed to want me back.

"Stop thinking," whispered Edward against my lips as he turned his head and rubbed our noses together before he leaned in and kissed me languidly.

As my eyes slid close in pleasure, I allowed my hand to travel up his back and neck to tangle itself in the mop of messy bronze hair. Life could wait, I decided. Edward hummed his agreement and pressed himself closer to my body. Right now, I had the person I desired the most in my arms.

Reality could wait.

A shrill ringing, however, proved me wrong. _Guess I was wrong._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Author's Note: **

****Finally... :)

Thoughts?


	20. Chapter 20: Destiny

**Chapter 20: Destiny**

**Edward's POV**

As I laid on top of him, soaking in everything that came with our first sexual experience, I could hear his thought process. The ongoing battle that was raging in his head. Me or his father.

The choice for me was clear, but Jacob didn't want to abandon his family. And for that I respected him (even if the process was frustrating at times).

_"...heck I didn't even know he was a vampire when I imprinted on him. All I knew was that I suddenly needed the young man who had been pursuing me for weeks. The one who seemed to want me back."_

I sighed inwardly.

" Stop thinking," I whispered, turning my head to rest our foreheads together before I rubbed my nose against his. As childish as it sounded, I didn't want to ruin our first sexual experience with the realities of what we had to face. I knew we shouldn't avoid it. But, at this time, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

I pressed my lips against his and kissed him softly and lazily. I felt the warmth of his hand as it ran up my spine and his fingers tangled in my hair as he kissed me back.

_"Life could wait,"_ he thought and I hummed my agreement as I pressed myself closer to him, savoring the closeness that I had been longing for with my mate.

A shrill ringing from my back pocket broke the silence and our little bubble.

_"Guess I was wrong,"_ came Jacob's unguarded thought. Ignoring the ringing, I pressed myself closer to his body, kissing him as I tried to desperately tried to cling on to the Jacob-Edward moment we were had been privileged to have.

After a few rings, the ringing finally stopped. Only to start again a couple of seconds later.

_"Maybe you should answer it,_" thought Jacob at me as we kept our mouths busy.

Pulling away from him, I swore lowly as I reached out for the damn phone. Sitting back on my haunches, all the while straddling Jacob's very warm body, I flipped it open and growled, " What?" without checking the display.

"Ouch. Someone's not in a good mood," came Emmett's booming voice across the line.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I growled lowly as my thumb traced the outline of Jacob's swollen lips.

"Is Jacob not putting out?" he laughed and Jacob visibly flushed under my scrutiny at Emmett's words. I had no doubt he had heard my idiot of a brother. " Is that why you're being such a little bitch?"

"Honestly, Emmett," I hissed lowly into the mouth piece, " if you don't tell me why you called, I will castrate you the next time we meet."

"Jesus, Emmett," came Rosalie's prim voice from the background, " can't you hear his voice? I don't think you have to worry about the mutt not putting out. I think we just called at a bad time."

I felt Jacob's discomfort at Rosalie's words and he shifted awkwardly underneath me. To show him my support in the face of my siblings, I grabbed his fingers and laced them through mine as I listened to Rosalie's and Emmett's bickering.

" Give me the phone, you big goof," as Rosalie pulled the phone out of Emmett's paws.

"Edward," came her proper voice, " James was here."

My body stiffened, just like Jacob's. I met his concerned brown eyes, " And?" I said lowly, almost afraid to hear her answer.

" He clearly followed the mutt's scent here. Which means he knows about the decoy. He left this morning from Denali. I don't where to. Maybe Forks..."

Dread washed over me as I gazed into my mate's emotionally blank face. He shifted and sat up (with me on top of him) in bed. I griped his hand tighter as I listened to Rosalie.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to think like James. What would that psychotic bastard do next?

He wanted Jacob. At all costs.

I was coming up with blanks. I had no idea what to do. Panic overflowed me the more I thought of James coming to Chicago.

"Edward," whispered Jacob, causing my eyes to snap open. He raised his hand to cup my cheek. Through the link, I felt much calmer and I mouthed "thanks" to him to show my appreciation for his effort to calm me down.

"What...What do we do?" I asked Rosalie softly. Even over the distance, I could see the softening of her expression before she answered, " I don't know, Edward. Ask Alice. She might have seen something."

"Okay," I answered before going to hang up.

"Edward," cried Emmett from the background and I heard shuffling before Emmett's voice boomed out of the ear piece again, " do you want us to come down there?" he asked; and I felt reassurance at the support of my family.

"No, it's okay, Em. He might follow you if you do," I said in a resigned tone," I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Throwing the phone onto the mattress besides us, I glanced up at Jacob's grave face.

" He's coming here, isn't he?" he asked.

" I don't know, Jake. All I know is he won't hurt you. I won't let him. I promise."

" I know. I trust you," he said softly as he looked up into my eyes; his brown eyes soft and lost, like a doe.

I leaned in and pecked his forehead before I picked up the phone again to call Alice.

* * *

><p>" Edward," came Bella's chirpy voice over the phone as I called Alice's cellphone, " about time you called me. <em>For a change<em>."

" Bella, I need to talk to Alice," I said gruffly.

" Edward," came her panicked voice, " is everything okay?"

"Fine," I growled, " I need to talk to my sister please," as I glanced across the room at the boy sitting on the bed with his feet on the ground, head in his hand as he listened in on the conversation. We had finally untangled ourselves from each other, but he had yet to look me in the eye. So, here we were sitting with crusty cum stuck on our bodies as we waited on the verdict from Alice.

"Edward?" came Alice's worried voice from the other end.

" Al! Did you see anything?"

" I saw him leaving Denali," replied my sister softly.

"And?"

" I think he's going back to Forks. I tried watching all their futures. Victoria's had disappeared a few hours ago."

" Disappeared?" I asked, curiously.

"Like yours did when Jacob phased," she replied. At the sound of his name, Jacob's head snapped up and met my eyes across the room.

" You mean...the wolves?" I asked. Jacob's eyes widened at my question and through our bond, I felt the pulsating fear that rocked his body.

" I think so, Edward," replied Alice and Jacob jumped to his feet as he stared at me." We think she's digging for information. I don't know if there's anything to find but that's the hypothesis."

_"They're in danger,"_ came Jacob's unguarded, fearful though.

I moved with him, in sync, while clutching the phone. He was about to dash out of the room when I caught his hand and held him in place.

"Let me go, Edward," he whispered torturously as he looked down at me, " they're in danger."

"No," cried Alice at the other end, "no. Edward, Jacob can't leave. Your future...your future clears up if he leaves now."

My heart sank at her words and my hold on Jacob's wrist tightened.

" He won't," I said. " What about James?" I added as Jacob tried to pull his hand out of my grip.

" His future keeps changing. He's indecisive."

"Fuck," I swore, " Alright, well then. Keep me posted if anything...and I mean anything changes, Alice."

" Yes. Of course," she replied before hanging up.

As soon as I threw the phone on the bed, I turned around to face the man who's wrist was still captured in my hand.

"Let me go," he growled as he stare down at me, angrily.

"No. Jacob," I growled at him, " you're not going back to Forks. You heard Alice's vision. If you go back, my future clears up and that can only mean one thing..."

" I don't care if I die. I can't leave them alone. This is my fault."

" No," I hissed, baring my teeth at him.

Jacob flinched and stared at my face almost in horror. Pressing my body against his, I pushed him up against the wall.

"I will not lose you, Jacob," I whispered before leaning and pressing my mouth against his roughly.

He mewled in my mouth before giving in and opening his mouth, giving me access to his mouth.

Ripping his mouth away from mine, he gasped, " I can't..."

" Jake, your pack will protect the tribe. There's seven or eight of them. I can't lose you, Jake. I can't. Not when I know for a fact that if you go back now, you won't come back to me. I can't let you do it. Call me possessive. Call me selfish. Call me a control freak. Call me whatever you want, I will not put your life at risk. I won't compromise on this. And I won't apologize for it."

"But, my pack..."

" Is going to be fine. They can take care of themselves. Just like I need to take care of you."

" I don't need to you to take of me," he snapped, his eyes livid.

" I know. But, it's my job as your mate. What would you have done? If the situation was reversed? Would you have let me leave?"

"It's not the same," he replied, averting his gaze.

"Why? Because your life is less precious than mine?" I countered.

"Promise me. Promise me that you won't go looking for James? Besides, it's Victoria who's in Forks. It should be a piece of cake for the pack to take care of her," I tried again.

His guilt and concern flickered through our bond.

"Look, Jake," I started again as I caressed the back of my palm against his searing cheek, " I know, okay? I know that you're worried about your family. I would be too. But, you're my family now. You're my life now. And I can't...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something ever happened to you. Besides, Esme and Carlisle are there in Forks. If push came to shove, you know they would step in and help the pack. Rosalie and Emmett will be returning home too. They're not alone."

"Edward," he tried to reason with me, but I was having none of it. I knew I sounded like a complete nutcase, but how could I allow him to put himself in danger like this? Especially when I knew what the outcome would be?

" Promise me..." I said softly as I looked up at him, desperately, "Promise me you won't go looking for James. Or Victoria. Please, Jacob."

_"Fuck,"_ came his unguarded though, _"how can I refuse him?"_

I felt his conflict as he debated with himself internally. I knew that being his imprint would give me some leverage here. I was counting on it atleast. His wolf would want to please me, first and foremost.

"Please, Jacob..." I begged again.

"Fine. I won't go looking for James. And I won't leave Chicago. Not without you. Just stop. Please stop begging me. It doesn't suit you," he said.

His words pulled my mouth in a crooked smile-_his favorite_-as I grinned up at him before pulling him down for a kiss. A hot, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>It was hard to tell where my body started and where it ended. We were pressed against the wall, mouths kissing every available surface of skin, hands roaming and groping as much as possible. Moans and grunts echoed off the walls of our room as we thrusted desperately against each other. There was no hesitation on his behalf; no holding back. This was Jacob. This was his need. His passion for me. His hands were currently gripping my hair so hard that I thought he was going to pull every single strand of my head as he threw his head back in wild abandon and panted. His mouth was half open as he squeezed his eyes shut. His neck was bare and the thrum of the blood that passed through the arteries was a temptation so divine. Quickly turning away, I slid down his chest, pressing open mouth kisses on the russet skin and sucking it in as much as possible as I tried to mark him everywhere possible.<p>

When I reached his navel, I stopped. I kissed the area around the little hole before using my tongue to circle the sensitive skin. Underneath my mouth, his stomach quivered, just like his thighs. In rapid succession, I thrusted my tongue in the small hole and he whimpered, grasping my hair harder and pushing my mouth closer to his navel.

I let my hands slide down his hips and pulled on the already open pants, letting them fall around his ankles. When I try to do the same to his boxers, he moaned again and his hips pull away from my mouth. I looked up at him questioningly.

Dark, lusty eyes meet mine. As if an unspoken agreement, I reach forward again and slowly tug on the black boxers that had been re-draped around his hips and his manhood.

As his cock sprung free, I sat back on my haunches admiring my mate in his full glory. Taking in the captivating sight he made-so vulnerable, so open, so willing. My eyes slid up his body again before meeting his eyes. His cheeks flushed as he looked down at me.

"You're beautiful, Jake," I whispered before leaning and pressing a light kiss to the tip of his cock. At contact, he whimpered before running his hand through my hair. Running my nose up the length of his shaft, I inhaled his essence. The muskiness that was purely Jacob.

I pressed light kisses up and down the shaft, before he growled in frustration. I smirked against his skin before taking him fulling in my mouth.

"Fuck," he moaned as his hands tightened in my hair as he tried to push me in even more.

Holding my own, I used the blunt ends of my teeth as I scrape the length of his shaft. A long, slow moan ripped from his chest and I felt a sense of pride, knowing I did this to him.

Finally, giving in to him, I wrapped my lips around his girth and bobbed my head up and down. "Edward," he gasped in delirious pleasure as he bucked into my mouth. I wanted to hear my name on his lips like this over and over again. My name had never sounded so erotic. Never had I gotten hard just from hearing someone say my name. But, Jacob's husky voice sent tingles of pleasure down my spine as I sucked him harder and redoubled the intensity of my mouth on his cock.

"Ed," he gasped again, "ahh..."

Going on pure instinct, I snaked my hand around his butt and caressed his cheeks before going up and down the crack of his perfect ass. He jerked forward, pushing his length all the way back into my throat as my fingers slipped gingerly between his crack. I rubbed and searched for the opening. When I reached the ring of muscles, I circled it with my index finger. Somewhere above me, Jacob gasped and he breathed out my name again.

I growled upon hearing my name falling from his lips again, like a breath. Breaching his hole, I pushed one finger inside his heat and he swore above me. Through our bond, I knew he was close. I could feel his pleasure as it rocked his body. Uncertainly, I twisted my hand and I pressed against something that got Jacob to double over in pleasure.

"Fuck," he cried out as he thrusted himself inside my mouth.

I felt the wave of emotions that crashed against his body as he neared the edge. Applying greater suction on his penis, I drew him over the ledge. Soon, he was swept in the tides as his orgasm rocked his body and he exploded in my mouth. Warm and musky.

His body sagged unceremoniously as he came down his high. I grabbed him as he fell down to the floor and held him close. Unconsciously, he wrapped his legs around my waist and allowed his head to fall down on my shoulder as he caught his breath.

"Wow," he breathed out heavily. I chuckled in his ear before pressing a kiss to his earlobe.

"That. Was. Something," he panted out as I stood up with him wrapped around me like a spider monkey. Gently, I lowered him onto the bed before he wrapped his hands around my lower back and held me in place.

"Hmm," I mumbled as I shifted slightly to hide my arousal. I didn't want him to feel like he had to return the favor. Besides, he looked so delectable flushed and spent like this. I could watch him in his post orgasmic period for hours and hours on.

We stayed locked in this position for a few minutes before another shrill ringing broke our peace. Thinking it might be Alice with some news, I jumped off Jacob and reached across the room for my phone. I picked it up without checking the display.

"Hello?"

"Edward," came Bella's voice over the phone again.

"Bella? What's the matter?" I asked, curiously, especially after I practically yelled at her over the phone the last time.

" Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset with me. I mean...you were a little harsh before..." she murmured.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to. It's just with James..." I started before movement across the room caught my attention. Pausing my conversation, I looked up to see Jacob sit up in bed before he sneaked a peek at me. When his eyes met mine, he blushed furiously before his eyes slid over to the silver apparatus in my hand. As a bolt of lightning, he jumped off the bed and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Staring at the closed door, I wondered what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Pangs of hurt (and guilt) washed over me. Deep and painful. I sighed as I turned around to stare at the closed door again. Fuck. I knew he was misconstruing the conversation with Bella as something that was nothing. My right hand tightened over the slim phone that laid in the middle of my palm. Expectedly, a crack was heard resonating throughout of the room as I dashed out towards the kitchen.<p>

For a lack of things to do, I opened the fridge and took some eggs out. I cracked and whipped them in a bowl. Dashing around the kitchen, I pulled out all the ingredients I needed for an omelette. I peeled, chopped and flipped. The repetition were so cathartic. I was engrossed in my own release that I didn't hear the bathroom door open. I hadn't even felt his presence until he cleared his throat awkwardly behind me.

"What..."he croaked,"what are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast," I replied as I flipped another pair of eggs and glanced at him over my shoulder. He shuffled on his feet awkwardly, looking like an out of place giant in the little kitchen. Bare chested and bare feet, he looked as delicious as those fluffy omelets I had placed in the plate next to the stove; especially with his short black hair glistening with beads of water from his shower.

"It's almost one..." he said softly as he leaned against the island. _" You took me out to breakfast,"_ he thought silently at me.

"I'm sure you can eat again," I said as I turned away from the stove to face him.

His attention, however, was not on me. But, rather on the scrap of metal that laid on the floor next to the kitchen counter.

"What happened to your phone?"

" I didn't want it anymore."

" What about Tinkerbell? How is she supposed to get back to you, if you don't have a phone?" he asked, questioning brown eyes looking up at me, " And...Bella?" he asked; her name a croak off his lips.

I sighed. I didn't know how to make him understand; I didn't know how to prove it to him that Bella meant nothing to me. Nothing at all. Okay, well maybe I care about her in a platonic way. I didn't want her dead. Not because of a psycho like James anyway.

"Jacob," I said as I pulled him out of his wallowing, " I don't know how to prove this to you anymore. I don't love Bella. I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you. Bella," I sighed audibly as I grasped his hands and pulled him towards me and against the counter, " Bella is my singer."

Confusion pushed its way through our bond as he stood silently staring at his feet. With one hand under his chin, I pulled his head up and looked into his eyes, " What?" I asked softly.

"What's a singer?"

"Her blood. Her blood calls to me. Every vampire has a few people in the world whose blood is so sweet and so powerful for them that when they come in contact with that person, they lose their mind. That's the only way for me to explain that calling. Their blood calls to us. Beckons and tempts us."

"Tempts you into drinking their blood?" he asked as curiosity got the best of him.

I nodded. "So, then Bella?"

"Bella might have been dead if I hadn't met her in a class full of humans. The first time I met her... I thought I was in my personal hell. Her blood is so sweet, Jake. Her blood made me want to forgo everything Carlisle's taught me for decades. It made me want to give in to my primal urges. I wanted to drink her blood," I said softly. I wasn't proud of this weakness of mine. I didn't want Jacob to see me as the leech who had almost killed his best friend.

"How did you..." he started, looking down at me, " how did you control yourself? I mean...you're her boyfriend." _" You kissed her, you hugged her, you held her,"_ he continued silently; although I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that or not.

"After that day...I had ran off to Alaska. I spent a week there trying to get my senses back. I knew I couldn't kill her. She was the police chief's daughter. She was human. She represented everything I had work centuries to not be. She was my test. Tentatively, I went back to school. That's when I realized I couldn't read her mind. That piqued my curiosity. I wanted to know why I couldn't read her like everyone else. I wanted to know why she tempted me so."

I glanced up at Jacob's passive face, trying to understand how he felt about this little revelation. His face, like his mind was closed off. Even the bond was silent. With no choice but to continue, I added, " One thing led to another. She mistook my attention to be a liking. And, I mistook my desire for her blood to be love."

Something flashed in Jacob's eyes at the mention of the word 'love' but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

He gulped, but said nothing.

"But, then the night of the spring dance..." I continued, " I met you. And my world was never the same. My life was no longer mine. My heart was no longer Bella's. It wasn't even mine. Everything belongs to you, Jacob."

Surprised at my declaration, he blinked rapidly before he croaked, " How...how did you know?"

" I'm not sure," I said truthfully, " I just know when I met your eyes...I was complete. Everything made sense. That was when I realized why I had been able to overcome my bloodlust for Bella... She had to bring me to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

"She had to bring me to you," he said softly as he looked up at me; his voice rang with sincerity and truth. Gazing into his black eyes, I felt my heart swell up with an emotion I've never felt before.

Tentatively, I closed the distance between us with my hand and rested my large palm against his cheek, caressing the marble skin with my thumb. His eyes fluttered minutely before his gaze focused on mine again.

Leaning in, I pressed my lips against his softly before whispering against them,"So, you imprinted on me?"

"We don't..."he started.

" No. I know. It's like that?"

"Yeah," he said, furrowing his brows, " I suppose it is. Although for us, our relationship with our mates is always romantic."

I nodded slightly before resting my head against his forehead. That would explain why I never stood a chance. Why we never stood a chance at being something other than lovers. Why it was so hard for me to just be his friend. Because Edward needed me to be his mate. And as his imprint, I would be everything or anything, he needed me to be. Breathing slowly and steadily, I allowed my thumb to trace the purple bruises that had become so prominent on his face. "You need to feed," I whispered as I gazed into the black eyes.

Stubbornly, he shook his head in denial, " No. I can wait a few more days before I have to feed," he said.

"Edward," I said, trying to make him see sense for once, " your eyes are black. You're getting crabbier and those bruises under your eyes are worrying me."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I can wait a few more days before I have to leave again," he argued as he leaned his head against my chest.

Nuzzling my cheek agains the soft bronze hair, " Look, I know you don't want to leave me here alone again. It'll be fine. I'm going to be fine. I can take care of myself. I'm a wolf, remember?"

" I'm fine, Jake. I'm not hungry," he persisted,

" Is this about James?" I asked, deciding to pull the wasp nest onto my head and dive right in.

I knew I was right as he pulled away and the emotions flashed in his eyes at the mention of the vampire's name but he shook his head stubbornly and denied it.

" Edward," I said with a sigh, " I'm not a child. I won't go looking for trouble."

He chuckled, " See with you, I never know..."

"Don't. I'm serious, Edward. You can't babysit me."

"Sure, I can," he replied cheekily as he pressed the front of his body against mine and rubbed himself playfully against me.

Repressing a moan, I grabbed his hips and pulled them away from mine before glaring at him, "No," I growled, huskily, " I don't need you to babysit me. Besides, I promised you that I wouldn't go looking for him or her. So, you need to trust me."

" I do. I trust you. It's him that I don't trust."

"I'll be fine. You need to go feed. Unless you want to feed off me?" I pushed. I knew he would be horrified at the idea, and I knew he wouldn't want to risk my life.

Anger flashed through his eyes and I felt the emotion wash over me, " Look," I said, " you know I'm right. You need to feed to be in better control of yourself. Edward, just go hunt somewhere nearby. A deer should be enough to satiate you. I know you have the self control of an ice queen after all these months with Bella but I don't want you to deprive yourself. Not because of me," I said with a tone of finality.

* * *

><p>I sat cross-legged on our bed as I watched Edward pack for his hunting trip, with a hint of amusement. He blurred in and out of our walk-in closet, mumbling unintelligible things under his breath as he packed. Through our link, I felt how torn he was between his hunger and his need to be here for me and to protect me. He was struggling with his carnal need that was threatening to overcome him.<p>

He was only running towards Minnesota to feed off some buffalo or bison. Whatever was more readily available.

"Geez, Edward. Calm down, will you?" I said as I looked at my imprint as he almost wore a trail in the hardwood floors in our bedroom.

He narrowed his eyes at me as he slowed down to a stop. His chaotic emotions was upsetting. Fuck my life. I sighed internally wondering if I was going to regret what I was about to do.

" Do you want me to come with you?" I asked as he whirled around on his feet and stared at me, in half shock and half outrage.

" No," he all but yelled.

"Why not?"

" Because..."

" You need to make up your mind, Edward. You don't want me to stay alone and yet when I offer to come with you, you won't let me."

" I don't want you seeing me like that," he grouched.

"Like what?"

" With no self control... I look like a beast when I feed. I don't want you seeing that. You'd never..." he trailed, looking up at me before adding, "I don't want you to come."

Cocking my head to the side, I got up from the bed and approached him, " I'd never what?"

Looking away, he stayed mum.

" Edward," I pressed, " you don't want me there because you're afraid of what?"

When he still refused to meet my eyes, I grabbed his chin forcefully and pulled his face towards mine, " What is it?" " I'd never what?"

Shame pushed its way through the bond and it made me a little impatient to hear his answer-it was frustrating.

" You'd never..."he started, glancing up at my eyes through long lashes, almost bashfully," ...love me," he ended his sentence in a whisper. His voice so low that if it weren't for my superior hearing, I would have missed it.

Black eyes stared at the floor as I stared at the face of my imprint. This was a new side of Edward's personality that I was seeing. Ever since the spring dance, I've seen a confident, arrogant, I-get-what-I-want-when-I-want Edward. Never had I seen an insecure Edward. And to think that it was me who made him feel that way made my heart swell with emotions for him. At the same time, I felt my heart breaking knowing that I was pushing this man who loved me so much away. For reasons that no longer made sense to me.

"Jesus, Edward," I whispered before pulling him into my embrace. With his body flushed against mine and his head tucked neatly in my crook of my shoulder, I pressed a kiss on top of the shiny mop of bronze hair.

I could feel my heart pounding against his chest-so hard and so fast as I debated telling him how I felt about him. I knew I wouldn't be able to say the 'L' word just yet, but I felt very strongly about him. I sighed as he shifted slightly in my arms.

"Edward," I started softly, knowing he'd have no trouble hearing me, " there's nothing you could ever do that would make me hate you. Nothing at all. You're my imprint. You are my whole world. I don't know how I'd live without you. In fact, I'm having a hard time remembering why I've been denying your advances for so long."

At that he pulled his face away from my body, and stared at me with wide eyes. Anticipation-_his_-thrummed through my body like a hummingbird.

I felt myself flush under his scrutiny and his expectations, but I kept going, " I don't...you're the only one...Fuck," I swore lowly.

"I'm the only one what?"

"You're the only one I could..." I sighed, " The only one I could be with, if I was ever to be with someone. You're the only one I'd ever want. You're the only one I could ever...you know," I said, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

His eyes flashed with amusement as his lips twitched.

"You're having too much fun with his," I grumbled as I tightened my hold around his lean body.

"Say it," he whispered softly as he looked up at me.

"Love..." I choked," You're the only one I could love."

My face burned with awkwardness as I shuffled on my feet and Edward chuckled before pushing up on his toes to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I know. It's not my usual day for updating, but what the heck. I'm updating on a whim here.

I need to know what you thought of this chapter; if you have any questions or concern...It made complete sense when I wrote it and read it with the complete story and yet, when I uploaded it on FF, it felt off. I don't why. So, please let me know if there's anything the matter with it. Please!

So come on, reviews please; considering this is a special chapter in more ways than one.

Lisa


	21. Chapter 21: Only fools rush in

**Chapter 21: Only fools rush in**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I couldn't believe I had given in to his requests. I scoffed lightly under my breath as I glanced at the boy who had managed to sway my opinion about letting him close to me while I hunted.

He was quiet as we drove up to Minnesota. His mind was also quiet as he stared out of the window.

" So, who turned you?" he asked randomly as he reached forward to fumble with the knobs on the radio.

Not expecting his question, I glanced over at him, in surprise before answering, " Carlisle."

" Carlisle?" came his astonished voice, "I thought you were kidding when you told me that before.

"No," I replied as I glanced over at him again. His eyes were wide and his jaw sagged a little while he wondered if I was still kidding or not.

" I'm serious," I added. " Carlisle was the one who bit me. My mother asked him to save me and he did. Not in the best way, I suppose. But, he did."

"Save you from what?" he asked as dread washed over him as he stared at me.

" Spanish influenza," I replied softly. It was a little weird to be talking about my past in Chicago-living and dying here-while I was in Chicago. My mind was no longer a mess of thoughts from other people, but rather a mess of my own blurry memories-my human memories.

I could almost feel the soft touch of my mother as she carded her fingers through my hair as she tried to discourage me from fighting in World War One. I could hear the boisterous laugh of my father. I remembered the silent dinners we took together. Longing washed over me and before I could will it away, I felt Jacob's huge, but warm fingers intertwine with mine, in comfort.

I glanced back at him with a wry smile.

" Is it hard being back in the city?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched me.

"Not really. Just nostalgic. But the memories are good. For the most part," I replied softly, turning back to watch the road.

He pulled on my hand and pressed the back of my palm against his chest as I continued to drive. A strange fear had griped him since I told him about my dying from the flu and even now, as he cradled my hand against his body, he couldn't stop thinking about how close I had been to death.

Things have been...different with Jacob and I in the last twelve hours. Ever since he told me he couldn't remember why he was pushing himself away from me.

Thinking about that conversation, even now, made my stomach flutter with hope. Hope that things will be okay between us in the future...maybe even more than okay. We were in a lull at the moment. We weren't enemies, but we weren't lovers either. The only way I could describe it was friends with benefits-even if I wasn't too happy about using that term.

We were currently two people who cared a lot about each other; who had gotten each other off, but at the same time we were practically strangers. We barely knew anything about each other and I was hoping that this trip would change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

After what seemed like days, we had finally arrived to the grasslands. I had to remind myself (for the next time, we went hunting together), that a hungry Edward meant reckless driving. Stretching, I stared out at the plains, hoping to catch sight of our prey. Or any living things for that matter.

The grassland stretched out, far and wide with flatness and grass. Dejectedly, I sighed. I would get bored out of my fucking mind, living here.

"You'd get used to it," replied Edward as he came to my side and glanced up at me, " shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the vast open space.

I nodded before he took off into a run. I stood silently, watching his powerful run when he, suddenly, stopped and turned around. Meeting his eyes across the field, time stood still.

My eyes never wavering from the black eyes, I crisscrossed my arms and pulled at the edges of my shirt. From the distance, I couldn't feel his emotions but he was standing perfectly still, his hunger forgotten.

I, honestly, had no idea where the courage or even the blatancy to perform this little show for him was coming from. But, here I was stripping for him. Edward Cullen.

Slowly, I lifted the shirt off, showing inches of tanned skin. Finally, when I pulled it off, I threw it over my head onto the hood of Emmett's Jeep. I saw a shift in Edward's features as I let my hand drop to the button of my jeans. Pretending to not have seen it, I continued my ministrations.

Hooking my hands on the sides of my jeans and into the elastic band of my boxers, I started to push them down in own swift motion. However, before they could reach the middle of my thigh, I was stopped, partly in shock and partly in sheer excitement as I saw Edward blur his way back towards me.

I gulped as I watched those pitch black eyes sweep down my chest to where my pants were currently resting as he slid to a stop infront of me.

I felt myself flush under his hard glare. Somehow, when he pushed me against the Jeep, instead of outrage, I felt smugness rise through me and lust-_his_. The cold metal of the Jeep was soothing against my searing skin, as was Edward's cold.

"You should know better than to play with fire, Jacob," he growled lowly in my ear as he nipped my earlobe before letting his lips slide down my throat. I let my head drop in a silent invitation as his cold lips slid down my skin and latched on to it hungrily sucking and nipping. I had no idea what I was doing. Exposing my neck to Edward when he was hungry like this was dangerous and I was being foolish to tempt him like this. But, it felt so right. So natural.

"It is," he mumbled; his voice muffled.

"Wh-what is?" I gasped as his tongue came out and licked the abused skin.

"Foolish. For you to. Tempt me," he replied as his teeth raked on the sensitive skin of my neck. I moaned softly at the contact. There was something very erotic about the vulnerability of the situation. A part of me wanted him to break the skin, sink his fangs into my skin and allowing his venom to mark my skin in a half-moon crescent.

With a low growl, he pushed himself off of me and put some distance between our bodies, dark hard eyes glared at me-almost venomously. I shivered slightly at the loss of contact and because of his stare.

"I need to feed," he growled darkly; his eyes never wandering from my face, " phase," he ordered.

I blinked my confusion away and complied. Hooking my hands to the waist of my pants and boxers, I slithered out of them. I felt myself get warmer as pitch black eyes slid deliberately down my body and caressed every inch of my skin.

Beneath the lust that washed over me though, I felt anger. "Why are you angry?" I asked, knowing that somehow it had to do with me; especially after he pulled away from me like that.

"I'm not," he said stiffly as he glanced away, across the field.

Stepping closer to him, I reached out for his chin and pulled it back towards me, " Bull_fucking_shit. I can feel your emotions," I said.

His eyes dropped down to my body as I inched even closer, "Can you?" he whispered.

I gulped almost audibly before answering, "Underneath all _that_, there's anger."

"All what?" he pressed, his lips quirking into his infamous smirk.

" You know what," I replied, feeling my cheeks get warmer. I didn't understand why he always did this to me. He always had to get me to admit things.

"Because you're terribly cute when you blush like that," he replied as he lifted a hand to caress my cheek. Leaning in to nuzzle my cheek with his head in a very canine way, I felt my heart swell up in the same way, it's been since we had gotten each other off. My stomach fluttered with butterflies; the little fluttering made my emotions all the more real.

"Why are you angry?" I asked again as I turned my head to press my lips closer to his ear shell. It was weird how comfortable I had gotten with the closeness. It was no longer awkward for me. On the other hand, I liked and relished it.

"You wanting me to drink from you. Marking you with my venom," he growled, his voice muffled against my shoulder.

My heart was suddenly pounding in my chest as the realization dawned upon me, " But, I do," I whispered; my voice barely audible. Edward pulled back and looked up at my face. " I want you to mark me with your venom. I want to be yours," I blurted out softly as the blood pounded so hard in my ears that even if he had managed to say anything over his shock, I wouldn't have heard it.

He blinked rapidly before he asked softly, " You mean that?"

I nodded. I knew we'll never be able to be together, but at the same time, my wolf wanted to claimed and marked as Edward's. Pushing himself off his toes, a grin lighting up his face, he pressed his lips against mine before deepening the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Despite the gnawing need in me that demanded I fed, I was happy. Exhilarated, even.

Maybe I shouldn't be so happy. Jacob asking me to mark him with my venom was dangerous. He could die. After all, we were natural enemies. However, it was just the idea behind the demand that made me so content. He wanted to be mine. He wanted to be marked as mine.

The wind pushed past me, breaking around my body as I ran. Behind me, I could hear the heavy thumping of the paws as Jacob followed me. We had finally managed to untangled ourselves from each other, after his declaration and we were currently running towards the herd of bison that lived in the area.

Through the bond, I felt his exhilaration and contentment as he ran in his wolf for the first time since we'd left Forks. The liberation he felt was absolutely astounding. I never knew he was so happy being a wolf. From the beginning, he's blamed us, Cullens for this curse. But, it seemed that Jacob had been able to make his peace with becoming a wolf. And that pleased me immensely; knowing he was happy and content in who he was; that he had accepted himself and his heritage.

Lifting my head to the wind, I sniffed quickly and cocking my head to the side, I heard the soft distant thumping of my head to look at Jacob over my shoulder, I gestured for him to follow me. The wolf running to its maximum power behind me was so beautiful that I felt my feet slow down minimally as I took his wolf form in. I had seen Jacob in wolf form before but I had either not had the time to examine him or he didn't look like this...This wolf was massive. It had gleaming russet fur that shone under the sun and his large brown eyes were shining with happiness and...life.

Even in his wolf form, Jacob managed to take my breath away.

Turning my head back, I sped up and led him to the area where the bisons were grazing. I slowed to a stop to watch my prey. The large wolf stopped next to me and followed my eyes.

Without warning, he stepped out from our hiding place and ran towards the herd. Panic flowed through the animals almost simultaneously as they started to scramble away from this beast they've never encountered.

Despite my hunger, I watched Jacob. I watched as he, effortlessly, ran after the largest one of the herd and leaped over his prey to snap his jaws over the poor animal's neck. When the bison stopped struggling, Jacob dropped him at his feet, and stood proudly growling at the others who were desperately trying to run away.

While the rest of the herd disappeared, he snapped his jaws again at the dead bison's head and dragged the body to our hiding place. Well, my hiding place now.

Laying the animal at my feet, he sat back on his haunches and stared at me, with warm brown eyes. I wasn't sure whether to be a little affronted that he made my kill or to be pleased that he was sharing his kill with me. Whether or not, Jacob realized it; sharing one's kill was monumental in the animal world.

Reaching out, I tangled my hand in his coarse fur and crouched down to his level. "Why?" I whispered, knowing that, despite the vastness of our surroundings, he would hear me.

His confusion was apparent through our bond as he wondered why he had done that. There was no answer to his actions; however, I felt a shift in the dynamics of our relationship. A shift that I knew he felt too.

"Shift back," I whispered leaning in closer to press my forehead against his furry one. Beneath the confusion that was coursing our bond, I felt a shiver of fear. I heard his heart pounding as he mentally debated with himself before he complied.

* * *

><p>My fingers carded through the soft jet black hair as Jacob laid with his head on my lap as we caught a movie. It had been two days since we had gotten back from Minnesota. After the little hunting incident, as it was now being referred to in Jacob's head, I had felt a greater shift in our relationship and his feelings. His feelings towards me have grown and I can feel the intensity of his emotions everytime he touches me or even looks at me. What pleased me the most was not how much his feelings have grown, but rather how much he has grown to accept our relationship, despite the fact that his father and his pack had threatened to kick him out. There was no hesitation in his actions anymore; everything seemed to happen naturally. Him reaching out to hold onto me at night; hand grazes when he was fully conscious. He never threw a fit (anymore) when I kissed him or teased him. Even the bond seemed stronger. I could feel him at a greater distance and the emotions I felt from him were stronger as well.<p>

As I came out of my reverie, I noticed Jacob's breathing starting to slow down. Curiously, I peeked into his mind to find it (surprisingly) unguarded. His thoughts were blurry at the edges as he relaxed to my touch.

"Don't fall asleep on me," I whispered, leaning in a little so he could catch my voice and I could see his face. His eyelids fluttered before opening fully. "I wasn't," he grumbled sleepily.

" Really?" I teased.

_"Not my fault you pick the most boring movies ever,"_ he thought at me.

"Boring?" I scoffed, "Please. This is definitely better than that movie you picked last night. That was horrendous."

Jacob sat up quickly and glared at me, " Oh. It really is my fault. I'm sorry. I should keep in mind that you're from the era that television wasn't even invented."

Outrage passed through my body before I leapt onto him, causing him to fall down on the couch. Pressing his back into the couch again, " Excuse me?" I growled playfully as Jacob erupted into a fit of laughter, " Say that one more time," I warned.

" You're probably just used to the silent movies," he continued in between laughs.

"Stop. Teasing. Me," I growled again, rubbing my nose into his neck relentlessly until he squirmed under my touch, begging me to let him go.

Finally, I relented, " How about we go out?" I said. Jacob stilled under me. Brown eyes widened a fraction of an inch as they looked into mine. With black hair tumbling on his tanned forehead messily, he looked like the epitome of adorable. I felt my heart swell up as I stared down into his face, " You're so beautiful," I whispered before leaning in and pressing my lips against his softly. Through our bond, I felt no hesitation as he opened his mouth a little wider underneath mine and deepened the kiss.

Warm hands snaked around my back and pulled me closer to his much larger body; just like his hot tongue did as it pushed its way past my lips and claimed territory in my mouth. I moaned as his tongue sought its counterpart and began the erotic dance.

Gasping unnecessarily, I pushed back on my palms and looked down at him. " On a date?" he asked, almost bashfully.

I swallowed the lump in my throat at his question and tried to drown the emotions that were welling up inside me, "On a date," I said in a whispered confirmation. His elation pushed its way through our now stronger bond and I grinned down at him.

I knew exactly where to take Jacob on our date. Our first official date. Even thought, we've gone out together before. It was my hiding place since I was little. My favorite place in the whole world. And who better to share that special place with, than Jacob?

* * *

><p>It was a small garden in the backyard of my biological parent's cottage in the north of Chicago, along the water. Although, the cabin was now occupied by other people, the garden had been locked for safety purposes by the city years ago, and was therefore available to us tonight.<p>

"Where are we going?" asked Jacob for the tenth time since we left the apartment. His curiosity was piqued and his anticipation was buzzing through me as well. Glancing at him quickly, I grinned, " Nope."

"Come on, Ed..."he whined, using the name he knew I adored, "Please?" he asked, making his puppy face at me.

"Nice try, Jake. Not happening."

Pouting, he sunk back into his seat, sulking while I maneuvered the familiar streets of Chicago.

Pulling up on the street where my parent's cottage used to be brought back many memories. Although the majority of them were good, I couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow and longing rush through me. I cursed myself for feeling that way because I knew Jacob was privy to those emotions and I didn't want to ruin our first date for him.

Quickly opening the door of Emmett's Jeep, I jumped out of the vehicle, in an attempt to put some distance between Jacob and I. And so, I could control my emotions a little better. Jacob followed my lead. Coming around the Jeep, he reached for my arm and pulled me closer to him. Leaning against the bonnet, he pulled me in between his legs and wrapped his arms around me in a makeshift hug.

"What's the matter?" he whispered, his warm breath caressing my earlobe.

I shook my head lightly, not wanting to burden him with my memories, but he insisted. With a strong hold on my hips, " No," he growled, " I can feel you. Tell me."

" The cottage behind you," I whispered in the crook of his neck, " belonged to my parents. My biological parents. I spent most summers of my childhood here."

" You're missing them?"

I shrugged, almost casually, " It's just hard being back in the city. Good, but hard."

He nodded, _" I know how you feel,"_ he thought at me while I felt sadness push through the bond. Pressing a light kiss on my cheek, " Come on, Cullen, show me around," he added brightly.

* * *

><p>The garden was a little wild-the grass a little long and disorganized. The shrubs were a little bushy, rather than being trimmed as they used to be. However, the trees still stood out majestically against the background, the stones still glistened in the sun. As I pulled a curious Jacob by his hand, I advanced a little further into the garden to peek around the great willow. My heart swelled with satisfaction and pleasure as I saw the large wooden bench still there; a little dusty but still magnificent with its dark colour.<p>

Darting forward, I wiped it as best as I could with my hands. Jacob stood silently behind me as I did so. Glancing over my shoulder, I looked at him. Squinting slightly, he reached forward and ran his hand over the bark of the tree. I watched as he cocked his head to the side to study the tree. As I was about to ask what was wrong, he said, " Does that say Edward A. Masen?" his voice, full of mirth.

I shuffled a little awkwardly as I followed his fingers as they traced the carving of my name. When I didn't reply, he glanced over at me. Brown eyes were alive with mischief, " How old were you?" he whispered.

"I was six," I replied, a little bashfully. Jacob turned his torso away from the tree and looked at me; his eyes dark with an emotion I couldn't really comprehend. Brown eyes met amber; and I felt myself flush under his scrutiny-_even though that was physically impossible_-before he turned back to glance at the carving. When dark eyes swung back to meet mine, I felt a happiness and an indescribable emotion push its way through the bond before tanned arms reached out for me.

Jacob's kiss was fierce and almost desperate as he pressed his lips hard against mine. Everything seemed to fade and become muted. When he finally pushed back from me, all I saw what unbridled passion and lust in his eyes.

"Edward," he began; his voice shaking with emotion, "...I want you," as his eyes met and held mine.

"I'm yours," I replied back.

"No, Ed. I _want_ you," he emphasized.

Oh.

"Jake," I whispered, " are you sure?"

Jacob kissed me again, slowly this time and pressing his body to mine. I could feel every hard plane of his body. My arms slowly went around his body and tightened around his waist bringing him closer to me.

This was how it was supposed to be. This is how it was meant to be.

Jacob and I were mates and we were finally going to become one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I know a lot of you were expecting James in this chapter. Don't worry ( or worry, I should say...) he's coming. I just wanted the boys to find each other before that...

And, yes...I know I'm evil for ending the chapter here... But, I'll make it up to you in the next one.

Thoughts? Comments?


	22. Chapter 22: Mated

**Chapter 22: Mated**

**Jacob's POV**

"Edward," I began-I could feel my voice shaking with all the emotions that were coursing through my body, but I steeled myself to say the next little bit, "...I want you," as I gazed into the rapidly darkening orbs.

"I'm yours," he replied easily; like drawing a breath in.

"No, Ed. I _want_ you," I said again; emphasizing what I really wanted.

"Jake," he whispered after several heartbeats, " are you sure?"

My heart was thundering against my ribcage and I was pretty sure he could hear it. My face was hot. I could feel myself starting to sweat. My mind was whirling and I couldn't find the right words to describe what I was feeling and what I wanted. So, shakily, I leaned in and kissed him slowly, hoping that my body would convey what my brain couldn't process.

Boldly, I pressed my body against his. The cold was a welcomed bonus, considering I was overheating myself already. After what seemed like eternity, his arms dropped down and tightened to my waist, pulling me close.

My body was screaming something and I didn't know what. I couldn't understand. All I knew that this is how it was supposed to be. Edward was the only one I could ever be with. He was the only one I wanted.

Edward pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, allowing me to catch my breath while he panted with me, unnecessarily with his eyes closed.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to meet mine. His irises were dark with lust and his pupils were dilated. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I caught the emotions in his eyes. Emotions that I had put there. But, besides the passion, his eyes carried a question.

I nodded slightly to let him know I knew what I was doing. To let him know that I wanted this. That I wanted him.

Edward kissed me hard while his hands slid down further and pulled at the hem of my shirt, impatiently. Never breaking the kiss, I pulled my torso away from his, giving him enough space to work on the buttons of my shirt while I did the same to his shirt.

Growling lowly, he broke off the kiss and glared at me, " Of all the days to wear a button down shirt, you chose today?" as his hands continued to fumble with the incredibly tiny buttons that were making Edward Cullen losing his famous self control.

" Now you know how I feel," I grumbled as I ripped his shirt open, not caring that I had sent buttons flying. Following my suit, he ripped the shirt open before his hands slid down my chest, stopping to tweak my nipples.

I groaned softly as my eyes slid shut. Through the bond, I felt his awe and I pried my eyes open to see what had warranted such a beautiful emotion from him. I gulped as I found him watching me. I felt my blush deepen as I reached out and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Impatiently, I dropped my hands to his jeans. I flicked the button off and was working on the zipper when his hands stopped me.

Pulling me in closer, he pressed opened mouth kisses against my jaw before sliding his lips down my throat.

I felt goosebumps erupt all over my body as his lips found my pulse and latched on. Sucking, nipping and teasing it with tongue. I gulped as the overwhelming desire for him to sinking his fangs into my neck took over me.

Edward pushed away from me with a snarl. And that was when I realized that my mental block had slipped off.

"Why not?" I asked, a little indignantly.

"Because you could die," he snapped almost nastily.

" I want you to mark me," I whispered.

" Why don't you understand, Jacob? My venom could kill you. It's deadly."

" You could suck it out after..."

"What would you pack say?" he threw at me, knowing that somehow bringing my pack up would make me ashamed of what I'm asking.

" I want to be marked as yours," I insisted, not caring at all what he had to say about my pack. They didn't matter in this moment. No one did.

"No," he growled.

Reaching out to him, I pulled him back into my arms. His head dropped onto my shoulder and I leaned down to press soft kisses on the pale column of flesh that was exposed to me.

"Jake," he whispered.

"Tell me that you'll think about it," I said softly as I nuzzled his neck. " I want to...I want to have a piece of you with me. I want to marked as yours. So people can know that I belong with you. I don't know how else to make you understand this. It's a wolf thing. Just please. Please promise me you'll think about it."

Edward was silent except for his quiet breathing.

" You can suck the venom out as soon as it enters. As long as your fangs break the skin, the mark should form." Edward's fingers dug into my skin at my words but he remained otherwise, motionless.

" You can take the venom out as soon as it enters my body."

" You already said that," he said softly, as he lifted his head from my shoulder to look at me. I gave a small sheepish smile. "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

I nodded slightly, " I have a tattoo of my pack, and it's only fair to have a piece of you too."

"Just get a tattoo then," he replied.

" I want you to mark me," I said stubbornly. When his expression didn't change, I added, " Do you want someone else to mark me?" I knew it was not the same type of marking, but the idea was the same.

And the reaction it got from Edward was exactly what I was hoping for.

A small smirk pulled on the corners of my lips as he pressed himself against before pressing me into the willow. A deep growl left his lips. " Don't even think about it, Jacob," he snarled, " you are mine," while rotating his hips against mine, " _only mine._"

"Prove it."

* * *

><p>My words spurred the beast in him. In a flash, my clothes were lying in tatters on the ground while Edward pressed my body into the tree. His mouth was hard and desperate against mine. His tongue pushed past my lips and teeth, as it reached out to greet its counterpart. I swore I heard the sizzling sound as cold came into contact with hot. I moaned in his mouth.<p>

Tearing my mouth away, "Ed," I gasped. My body was thrumming with need.

"What do you want, pup?" he mumbled against my skin as his lips trailed down my throat, sucking and nipping as they went towards my stomach. I arched off the tree, trying to maximize the contact.

Edward's lips and tongue had found my nipples. I gasped as he worked expertly on them. His teeth closed over my nipples, " What do you want, Jake?"

I felt my cock twitch at his lust filled voice.

His hands slipped down my body as I struggled to find my voice. As they neared my cock, I stiffened slightly and gasped when cold fingers wrapped themselves around the head.

"What do you want, Jacob?" he repeated as his thumb played and entered the slit of my cock. I gasped.

"You." " I want _you_."

Edward hummed his approval before dropping down to his knees infront of me. He nuzzled his face into my crotch and I felt my face flame.

Unconsciously, my feet spread apart. I lowered my eyes just in time to see my imprint take me into his mouth. A surprised gasp left my throat as he took me into the cold cavern that was his mouth. Over the past few weeks, I had gotten used to his mouth on mine. However, the sensation of that cold on my cock was still relatively new. It wasn't uncomfortable, due to my own body temperature. No, it was...new. And, I knew I would get used to it in time. But, for now, it did make me drop my head back against the tree as Edward's mouth worked against me. Working. Swallowing. Licking a vein or a drop of precum. Some more swallowing.

I could feel the heat building inside me as my hands reached out and tangled in Edward's bronze hair. Pressing his head against me, I moaned again as his lips tried to coax an orgasm out of my body. As far as I could tell, he wasn't too far from his goal. My legs felt weak. There was a slight tremor in my thighs. My body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat already and the heat burning inside me made me pant.

Tightening my hold on his hair, throwing my head backwards, I tried to give him some sort of indication that I was close, but my body was betraying in the best way possible. My hips jerked forwards as my orgasm came and took over my body.

I slumped bonelessly against the tree as Edward swallowed around me. Although he didn't seem to have caught all, as some cum dripped down my bare legs.

"God," I said, my voice weak and breathless. I felt like my legs were going to give out at any second.

Reading my thoughts, Edward jumped up from his position and leaned in to kiss my face while he moved us. He laid me on the bench. He stood watching over me as I caught my breath.

"Come here," I panted out, as I extended my arms out to him. Edward sprawled over me, with all his lean muscles as he reached up and pressed a kiss to my mouth allowing me to taste myself in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Edward's face had stayed buried into my neck as I caught my breath.<p>

"Ed?" I started, softly.

"Hm?"

" I want you." I didn't really know how to put it in words so I threw him a mental picture of what I meant.

His body went rigid before he pulled himself up and propped himself on his elbows. Amber eyes went wide.

" Don't ask me if I'm sure again. Because I am and I want you inside of me. I want you to make love to me," I said, feeling bolder as I felt his trepidation and his anticipation through the bond.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I was hard again. Edward was everywhere. His lips, his tongue, his fingers traced every inch of my skin again. Yet, I felt like something was missing.<p>

"Ed," I breathed out as his tongue teased my navel. "Ed-ward," I repeated, breathlessly when he didn't look up from his ministrations, "Please. Now. Can't...Can't..."

Dark, cloudy ambers eyes met mine as he raised his head to look at me. I felt my breath hitch. With his tailbone stuck in the air and those predatory eyes, he looked like a leopard. A leopard watching his prey.

I felt the air shift as he raised his torso from my body and straddled my knees. Slowly(torturously), pale fingers reached down to the buttons of his pants. I watched as he lowered his fly, giving me a peek of the black boxers that he donned.

The blood was pounding in my head. This was the point of no return. And although, I was a little scared for my first time, I couldn't wait to have Edward buried in me. Completing me in the literal sense.

My eyes couldn't decide where they wanted to be. On Edward's eyes that were filled with primal emotions or keep track of his hands as they helped him slither out of his pants and finally his boxers.

I watched in awe as he revealed himself completely to me. My breath caught in my throat-I couldn't even whimper with need. He sat on top of me, naked as the day he was born, looking even more like an Adonis and I couldn't help but be a little self-conscious of the way I looked.

Tentatively, my trembling fingers reached out to graze his naked skin. As if to make sure...This wasn't the first time I had seen Edward naked. But, this was the first time we were about to make love and the significance was greater.

My eyes slid shut on their own accord-the image of Edward's naked, dazzling body straddling mine engraining itself to my memory.

Edward's fingers grazed my jaw and my eyes snapped open. His amber eyes sparkling with something I couldn't quite place. As his thumb rubbed against my skin, I nodded my answer to his silent question.

I wanted this.

"We have no lube," he whispered, his voice husky with need.

"Doesn't matter," I croaked back.

"It'll hurt. I'll hurt you," he replied in a whisper, his voice laced with worry.

"I'll heal," I countered. " Fast," I added, quickly for good measure.

When he hesitated, I grabbed his hand that was still on my jaw and squeezed tightly, " I want this, Edward. Today." My need had replaced all my inhibitions. I didn't care that I sounded needy or horny. Because I was. And I wanted him now.

"We could go home," he said softly.

"No. Now," I growled impatiently.

When he opened his mouth to protest again, I reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling him down to crash my lips against his. Coming up for air, " Fuck me," I growled lowly. Satisfaction washed over me when I saw his eyes widen slightly before darkening with need.

A muffled groan escaped the vampire's mouth as he lowered his head to press a hard kiss against my lips. Deliberately, I arched my back from the bench and pressed my groin against his teasingly. His fingers dug into my skin leaving red welts in their wake before they slipped between my legs to grab my cock.

I gasped. "Edward," I breathed out as I arched even more into his touch, desperate for more contact.

A hand came up to my mouth and pressed against my lips as his mouth descended on my nipples. My lips parted in a silent gasp against his palm before his hand rotated and his fingers were pressed against my lips instead. My chest was heaving with anticipation and nervousness. I had no idea what he wanted of me. I had no idea what to do. So, I did the only thing I could with my mouth. I took his fingers into my mouth and sucked on them.

A soft growl escaped Edward's lips as his head snapped up to look at me. As dark amber orbs met mine, I felt his hold on my cock tightened. Bucking into his hands, I let my tongue swirl against the cold digits in my mouth; coating them with saliva.

With his face dark with emotions, Edward pulled his fingers from my mouth like they burned before he stretched over me and kissed me.

"Jake," he whispered in my ear, as his saliva coated fingers found their way down my backside.

I moaned softly as his slick fingers caressed my ass before slipping into the crack. When they found the hole, the wet fingers twirled and caressed it.

"Edward," I begged, pushing my ass onto his fingers in desperation. I wanted him in me.

Pain gathered at the bottom of my spine as a slick finger breached the hole and slipped in. I bit my lip to prevent me from crying out. I knew Edward would stop if I was in pain; no matter how he wanted this; no matter how much I wanted this.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to focus on something else. Like the fact that it was a part of Edward that was inside me. However, it was a soft husky voice in my ear that distracted me, " Relax, babe." The pet name sent chills down my spine and I shivered. Opening my eyes, I saw Edward's pleasured but concerned face looming above mine.

" You okay?" he asked, quietly. I nodded.

"I'm gonna add one more to stretch you, okay?" he whispered gently. Gulping, I nodded.

A second finger slipped into me and as the pain shot up my spine again, I squirmed. I knew I probably would have jerked away had his other hand not been digging into the skin of my hips. My chest was heaving against the pain as his fingers scissored me. Edward lowered his head and pressed light kisses; alternating between closed-mouth and open-mouth kisses against my chest, sucking gently here and there.

While the instinct to pull away from the pain was great, the need to get closer to Edward was greater. The need to become one was greater.

I was still getting used to the sensation of Edward's fingers scissoring inside me when suddenly, they were gone. My eyes snapped open when I felt Edward's body shift. Then, I felt a shooting pain up my vertebral column like he was tearing me limb from limb; splitting me into two halves.

I gasped as I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to fall down my face.

Edward's body stilled above mine and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. His face was blurry through the unshed tears. He leaned in and pecked my mouth before whispered, "Relax," in my ears again. Pressing small closed mouth kisses against my jaw, I felt his lower body move before he thrusted up in me; hard.

A gasp of shock mixed with pleasure (and maybe a little pain) left my mouth as he did. I didn't know what he did or how he knew where my prostate was; but he was bang on. My hand gripped down the leg of the bench as the pain slowly ebbed away.

My chest moved up and down as I tried to catch my breath. Edward was still again above me as he watched my face; took in the emotions from the bond. I knew us mating would allow some form of completeness. But, I had never fathomed it to be at this extent. Edward was now a part of me. Before he was a part of the wolf more than he was a part of me, now he was as much mine as he was the wolf's.

"Move," I breathed out as one of my hands reached out to cup his cheek.

With another thrust, Edward was everywhere. In me. On me. Around me. Pushing in and seeping through my pores.

As his slow thrusts started getting faster, it was a little easier to forget about the burn. And soon, the movement of his hips against mine were hard, fast and so precise that they made my head spin out of control.

It felt like I was falling. Falling and there was no way for me to stop it. Not that I wanted to.

It was a sudden, hard thrust of Edward's hips that made me see stars. "Edward," I gasped out; his name tumbling out of my lips like a breath. There was nothing else I could say; my mind had effectively turned into mush.

Then the need got to be too much. My released was burning inside me; trying to find a way out. My hips lifted instinctively as I met him thrust for thrust. My body suddenly felt alive. My wolf was free.

My body was burning inside out. I could feel the heat of my blood as it pulsed through me. My neck arched against the bench as I felt Edward's head lower against it simultaneously. Sharp teeth sank into my collarbone as I gasped.

The pain of his fangs breaking the skin and his venom shooting down my bloodstream was the outlet of my release.

"Ngh," I grunted as something like a jolt of lightening starting from where Edward's teeth were connected to my skin to where his penis was buried inside me. I felt the burning as it vibrated through my body before finally exploding out of my cock as I was pulled into the most mind blowing orgasm of my entire existence.

Edward's fangs pulled away from my collarbone and I felt his body lock around mine before he shuddered his release. The cold of his seed washed through me. The cold soothing the burn of my asshole.

I sighed and let my body sag against the bench. My body was burning still. I felt my eyes slide close.

Edward's head swooped down again and I felt him sucking against the wound on my collarbone. I groaned in protest as my eyes stayed closed. I didn't want him to remove it. I wanted his mark on my body.

"Don't remove it," I pushed out of my lips; the task was almost painful.

"I'm just removing the venom, love," the soft velvety voice replied in my ear as I allowed my eyes to close once more and enjoyed the suction of his mouth against my skin.

I sighed contentedly as I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Jake?" I heard somewhere in my vicinity.<p>

"Jacob," came the concerned voice again as cold hands shook me awake.

I grunted, " What?" keeping my eyes closed, hoping he would go away and leave me to sleep some more.

"Wake up," Edward tried again.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, pulling his body close to mine and settling against his hair.

"No. Jacob. We need to leave. It's getting dark."

_"You're a vampire,"_ I thought at him, _" I'm a wolf. The dark doesn't scare us."_

"It does when there's a psycho on the lose," he replied swiftly. Groaning, I opened my eyes. I knew he was right. We had tried to limit our outdoor visits to a minimum. We didn't want to city to 'smell' like us. We kept ourselves busy at home.

Edward's face lifted from my chest as he met my eyes. I felt myself blush as I remembered the last time, our eyes met like this.

Cocking my head to the side, I studied his face. There was something that was different about this picture. His pale face stood out a little more against the backdrop of garden. As my eyes shifted over his naked shoulder, I noticed a thin layer of something silver. It seemed to stretch out over him and under me. Surrounding us. Cocooning us.

The silver mist was stronger in between us; turning into a darker silver as it connected Edward to me. I looked up to meet his eyes again and I felt the thrumming of the bond around us. Simultaneously, our hands reached in between us and we laced our fingers together. I couldn't help admiring how the contrast between our skin was beautiful. Pale against tanned. Cold against hot.

I felt my eyes widened slightly as a silvery mist enveloped our linked fingers; as if it was bonding us. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared at the thread that joined Edward and I together, forever.

Above me, Edward made a choking sound in the back of his throat. Glancing up to meet his eyes, " Forever," he whispered before pulling our linked fingers to his mouth and pressing a hard kiss to the back of my palm.

I blinked as I tried to suppress the tears that were burning behind my eyelids. Shit. I was turning into a woman. This would be the second time I cried infront of Edward. _Today_. I groaned internally as I realized how badly I had just destroyed my image.

Edward chuckled softly as he must surely have caught my thoughts before he pulled me up and off the bench. _"Fuck off, Cullen,"_ I thought at him as I looked around for any piece of clothing that was salvageable.

His lips twitched in response, but he stood otherwise silent.

"We need to stop at the store before we go home," I said as I pulled up my pants.

"Why?" he asked as he looked up from zipping his jeans.

_"We need lube,"_ I thought at him; my eyes raking his pale torso, taking in the dark coppery hair dusting his chest lightly, the brown nipples, the hair that disappeared into the top of his still unbuttoned jeans. Through the bond, I felt him freeze before I felt his trembling lust pushed through the link.

With a smirk, I held out my hand to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 7Ace, who wrote me my first review ( outside of FF) on Twificreview. I'll post the link on my profile! Thank you. It means a lot to know you guys are enjoying the story so much!

I had a few requests about who's topping in this story. I thought Jacob should bottom for the first time to keep with the flow of the story. Edward has been the more dominant one since chapter 1, it was only fair. Now, a dominant Jacob is not off the table at all. I hope I can surprise you in the future. So, first time for the boys. Big step in their relationship. Comments? Love it? Hate it?


	23. Chapter 23: Three's a crowd

**Warnings: Offensive language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Three's a crowd<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Life was good. Couldn't possibly get any better, I thought as I carded my fingers through messy black hair as Jacob's head rested on my bare shoulder. The room was silent except for Jacob's wild heartbeat and his panting. It's been a week since our date, and we haven't left the apartment once. Okay, maybe that's pushing it a little-we went out once for breakfast, at one p.m. Our days were spent fucking (Jacob cringed slightly when I called it making love-we were getting too girly for his tastes) and meeting other basic needs, like food or a shower here and there. It was safe to say we've christened every flat surface in our apartment.

The bond now hummed quietly in the background. It had become a part of our lives and I was pretty confident that it was only Jacob and I who could see the silvery mist around us when we laid together or the cord that tightened over our linked fingers everytime we held hands. I would again assume that it was happy. Happy that Jacob and I had finally consummated our relationship. I had never heard of a tangible bond between mated couples. Not with vampires and not in the book I had read about shape shifters. I wondered if it was a uniqueness of my relationship with Jacob; considering that he had imprinted on me as well.

Warm fingers traced random patterns over my chest as we-_Jacob_-caught his breath from the last orgasm. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, his mind blank; the bond content and sated.

"Us," I replied simply. He was quiet as he contemplated my answer and then when he didn't make a comment, I assumed he was satisfied about the answer.

"Your mind is blank," I said quietly, wondering if he was blocking me. His mental blocks had dropped down in the last week but nevertheless I couldn't help wonder...

He gave a one shoulder shrug as he snuggled closer to my body, " Wasn't thinking 'bout anything," he said his words slurring a little from exhaustion and sleep.

"How come?"

"Dunno. I'm just...perfectly happy where I am right now," he replied, his cheek warming up my shoulder as they flushed, before he pressed a kiss to the cold marble like skin underneath his face.

I felt the warmth radiate from me and push through the bond to show him how I felt at his words.

"Ed?" he asked after a little while; his voice husky from sleep.

"Hm?"

"Have you heard anything?" he asked. Without having to read his mind, I knew instinctively what or who he was talking about. James.

It was the only dark cloud that hung over us at the moment.

I sighed softly as I tightened my hold around him, " No. Not yet. My new phone was delivered yesterday. I haven't really gotten to calling anyone. But Alice must have seen the number. She probably just doesn't want to disturb us," I replied softly.

"Won't your parents worry?" he asked quietly.

" Alice would have seen something, I guess. I've been a little self absorbed the last week. Or maybe I should say Jacob-absorbed," I said my lips twitching with a smile. Jacob pulled himself up and away from my embrace. Propping himself on his elbow, he glared at me playfully, "Jacob-absorbed, huh?"

" Uhuh. I even have proof," I replied cheekily as I allowed my hand to caress the side of his hip that was bruising (temporarily) from my fingers digging into his hips.

" Proofshmoof," he growled.

"Why aren't you happy about how Jacob-absorbed I am?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p' for emphasis as he flopped down on the bed.

"Really?" I whispered huskily as I swung my body across his and straddled his hips. Jacob's cocky smile and his half lidded eyes told me he had me right where he wanted me.

"How Jacob-absorbed are you, Ed?" he rasped out.

"You tell me," I growled at him as I stretched my body above his to greet his lips with a rough kiss, all the while rutting against his groin.

A loud groan echoed across the room as we tumbled back in bed for another round of love making-no..._fucking_.

* * *

><p>Pushing the door to our bedroom open, I was greeted with the sight of a freshly showered Jacob as he stood, clad in low slung blue jeans, bare chested and bare feet as he stared out of the window towards the beach.<p>

"Breakfast," I said as I balanced the tray and placed it on the rumpled bed. When all I got was indifference as a response, I straightened up to look at my mate. It seemed he hadn't registered my being there just yet. His face was dark; his posture tense as his arms stayed crossed against his chest; his eyes were unseeing as he stared off to the distance, watching the waves crash.

Quietly, I slipped behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle, "Breakfast," I whispered against his naked shoulder before pressing a closed mouth kiss to the warm skin.

Jacob's body relaxed into my embrace but he gave no indication of having heard me. Or maybe he just ignored it. The bond was worried. Broody. His mind was closed.

" You know you don't look so good when you brood. Brooding is my thing. Don't you dare steal that from me," I said lightly.

Jacob gulped above me, " Do you think Becca would've hated me?" he whispered.

Dread washed over me. This was what was bothering Jacob. This was the reason he spaced out sometimes when we laid together. I knew he was having a hard time understanding and accepting his father's and his pack's rejection, but I thought when he asked me to make love to him, he had understood that he was going against them and accepting his imprint. Accepting this life. Accepting me.

"Becca would never have been able to hate you, Jake," I said softly, " neither does your dad."

"But..."

"Your father has been taught certain beliefs that he grew up with; he never had his own imprint, right?" I asked and when Jacob shook his head, I continued, " He doesn't understand how it works. He doesn't understand the pull between mates. His hatred is based on ignorance. His hatred is not you."

Worry pushed its way through the bond. I sighed before I continued, " If anything, Becca probably would have been the one person who stood behind you. Supporting you. She would have understood. She did the same thing, didn't she?"

_"What do you mean?"_ he asked silently.

"From what I saw in your memories, she left you and your father to be with the man she loved. To form her family."

Jacob nodded but stayed silent. I knew he adored and idolized Rebecca. I hoped seeing Becca from my mind and understand his sister, like I think I understood her. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Jacob's eyes slide shut as he leaned his weight into me. I tightened my hold and waited.

_He was standing on the porch, with Becca's battered stuffed grey wolf in his hand. She was kneeling infront of him and he refused to look her in the eye. " Jake, please. Don't be mad. I'm so sorry.I love you so much." "You promised," whimpered the ten year old Jacob, " you said you wouldn't leave me, like she did," he whined. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered against his cheek, " when you get older you'll understand. Besides, you can always come visit me. I'll call you every week. I promise," she finished with a kiss on his wet cheek. He watched as she stood up, pecked Rachel before grabbing the hand of the man that stood on the street and got into a car, that took her away from him._

"She loved him, didn't she?" he whispered softly as he turned around in my embrace. Wide but sad brown eyes met mine and I felt my heart break at his heartbreak; his turmoil and his struggles to accept our relationship.

I knew he had meant for me to see this memory, this time. I nodded, "She did."

Jacob's mind stayed blank for a while as he stared at me. I wished I could read his mind; understand his thought process; understand what he was thinking. What he was struggling against.

My fears, however, disappeared (momentarily) as he leaned down and kissed me softly. A kiss I returned with the same softness and quietness. A kiss that was not sexual, but was more comforting. A kiss that soon changed and became rougher.

I pulled away for a brief second, allowing him to catch his breath. " I love you, Jacob," I said softly, meeting his eyes. Eyes that slid shut for a moment so brief that I would've missed it, had I blinked.

He pulled me in again for another kiss; pouring his emotions into it. I felt his need, his possessiveness; his attraction to me; his love for me. I knew he loved me, even if he hadn't said it yet. I felt it in every touch, every caress and every gaze.

* * *

><p>We had somehow made it to the bed; pushed the breakfast tray out of the way. We hadn't even heard the breakfast fall to a splat on the hardwood. I crawled over Jacob, covering his naked torso with as many kisses as I could before claiming his mouth. My erection was pulsing through the confines of my black jeans and when I grazed my fingers over his groin, I knew I wasn't the only one who was affected.<p>

Just to tease him, I ghosted my fingers over his jean clad erection again. Jacob broke our kiss, arched his neck and gasped my name. An unusual heat enveloped my body. Growling lightly, I ducked my head down and sucked on the two protruding bruises that were evenly spaced out on his collarbone. Made by my fangs on his skin. The burning had taken over his body when I had bitten him, but sucking the venom out had been a smart idea. Panic had flowed my body when he had started to fall asleep on the bench in the park. I didn't know if he had just been tired from sex or if it was the venom that was taking over his body.

Even in his stupor, his eyes had fluttered open and his husky voice had asked for me to leave it on. Truth be told, I think this was the moment where I had fallen even more in love with my mate.

After sucking the venom out, I had spent the rest of the afternoon watching for any irregularities in his breathing or any bruising on his skin. Anything that might have taken him away from me. A moan of my name in his sleep had not only calmed me down but at the same time, excited me.

A mewl left his mouth as he pushed up against my hand on his groin as I continued to suck on the mark. It was his most erotic spot. A lick, a suck, a nip or even a kiss from me there could turn him into a blubbering mess. I loved being the one who was capable of making him speechless like this.

"Edward," he gasped; his breathing hard.

I palmed him through his jeans and he moaned. Loudly.

"Edward. Please."

"Hmm," I moaned as I pulled away from his collarbone, staring at the purple bruise that was starting to form over my mark on his skin.

Aligning my hips to his, I rutted against him. A moan escaped both our lips at the delicious contact.

Somewhere in the background, my phone rang. Jacob's eyes snapped open in question. A question that I answered by slipping my hands in between our hips and flicking the button of his jeans open.

The ringing had stopped.

A warm hand had climbed up and pulled on my shirt. Lifting my torso off of his body, I allowed Jacob to pull off my shirt and toss it somewhere before he pulled me down for a bruising kiss.

The ringing had started again and Jacob huffed in annoyment.

Neither of us made a move to get it. Instead, we redoubled our efforts and rubbed against each other.

The room, finally turned silent, except for Jacob's breathing and his erratic heartbeat for a minute before the incessant, shrill ringing of my phone disturbed us again.

Growling, Jacob pulled away and glared at me, "Just fucking answer it."

" I don't wanna," I said softly before reaching for him again; only to have him pull away.

" Just answer it. We'll continue later. This could be important," he said reasonably.

"But..." I started, unsure. I didn't want to get this call. At all. I wanted to stay here. With him.

In the background, the ringing stopped; only to start again.

"Fuck," I growled; getting off of him and stomping (unnaturally) towards that damned phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello," I snapped into the phone as I turned to watch Jacob, who was still lying on the bed. Smooth, tanned skin shone against the light that seeped through the windows. The bulge in his pants was still apparent as he laid flat on the bed, tempting me.<p>

"Edward," came Bella's soft voice, " how are you? Why haven't you called?"

"Bella," I said as softly as I could, without letting Jacob know. But with his super hearing, his head snapped off the bed and looked over at me. I sighed internally as I watched him prop himself on his elbows to stare at me. " I'm fine. _We're_ fine," I said, emphasizing on the 'we' to let her know that Jacob was here too. " And I haven't called because I didn't have a phone."

"Oh," she said softly, " well, how are you?"

"I'm good," I replied, trying to avoid Jacob's piercing gaze. I felt his anger throbbing through the bond. And his jealousy.

" I miss you," she said quietly, as if she was trying to be discreet.

If it was possible, my face would have been flaming with shame and grudgingly, I whispered a "me too," as I tried to ignore the flare of Jacob's jealousy, his annoyance and his anger.

_"Fuck,"_ I thought, _"this could not have gone worse."_

Across the room, I saw Jacob get up and stalked towards the bathroom; slamming the door shut behind him. _" I spoke too soon,"_ I thought as I stared at the closed bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened to reveal a newly showered Jacob Black, dressed in dark jeans and a dark grey shirt with the outline of a black wolf, close to his hip as the later howled at god knows what.<p>

His anger was gone. Now, he was seething as he glared at me from the corner of his eyes. I hadn't moved. I was still standing against the wall of our room as I listened to Bella, who was telling me about Arizona.

Grabbing the phone I had gotten him, unconsciously and his keys, he stuffed them in his pocket before he stalked out of the room.

_"Fuck,"_ I thought as I went after him.

"Jake," I called out after him, " where are you going?" as I managed to catch his wrist.

"Out," he hissed as he pulled his wrist away from me.

"No," I said sternly.

" Trust me when I say that I don't want to stand here and listen to you coo to your _girlfriend_," he hissed again. His eyes were hard as steel as he stared at me.

"You can't go out alone," I said, trying to make him see reason.

"Watch me," he growled before he darted out of my reach and across the entrance hallway. Slamming the door behind him, he disappeared.

"Edward?" came a soft voice across the other end of my phone. It was, only then that I realized that Bella was still on the other end of the line. Fuckity fuck. Could things get any worse?

"Did you just call him Jake?" she asked.

My heart sank.

"Uhm. Guess I did," I answered.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Uh. Jacob and I decided to settle our differences," I said lamely. Understatement of the year.

"Well, that's good. Why were you arguing just now?" she asked again.

"Oh. He was trying to leave the apartment... He left the apartment. Alone," I said.

"Don't worry. Jacob's a wolf. He can take care of himself," she said.

"Well, he can't exactly turn into a wolf in Chicago, now can he, Bella?" I huffed with annoyance.

" No. I guess not. But, if things got really bad...He could technically..."

" And risk being hunted after that?" I growled at her.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by that. I just meant that Jacob is a big boy and he can take care of himself."

"Yeah, well. He's under my care. I need to protect him."

" You can't save people, if they don't want to be saved, Edward."

" He's your best friend," I hissed.

" I know he is. I, also know that Jacob can be stubborn when he wants to be," she said. Got that right. That mutt is stubborn as hell. "Once he gets something in his head, good luck trying to get him to change it. When I was six, I came down to visit Charlie for the summer and I met Jacob and his sisters. I was spending the day with Rebecca and Rachel when a five year old Jacob came up to us and said we needed to get old Mrs. Clarence's dog out of his clothes because it was too hot. We spent a good hour trying to explain to him that Mrs. Clarence's dog wasn't wearing any clothes because he had fur that grew out of his body. Jacob decided that the fur was too much for the poor dog and he needed to get out of it. Sarah spent the longest time telling him that fur was something that grew out of the dog's body. Just like hair. Jacob disappeared for an hour after this. We found him when Mrs. Clarence's shrieks of horror were heard. Jacob had taken his mother's scissors and cut the poor dog's fur. Claiming he was giving the poor dog a haircut. When Mrs. Clarence started yelling at him, and telling him dogs didn't get haircuts, he started pouting and cried his way out of it."

I smiled softly as I listened to the antics of my mate. I tried to imagine a five year old Jacob pouting at his neighbor. His pout now was the cutest thing; I could only imagine how the pout of that five year old must have been irresistible.

"Bella, I have to go after him. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Bella sighed at the other end of the line, " I guess. Bye Edward."

"Bye. Say hi to Alice and Jazz for me."

"I love you," she said. Panicking and not knowing how to answer, I pretended not to have heard her and snapped the phone shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

Stupid fucking phone.

Flopping down on the bed, I watched as Edward stalked to grab his cellphone. I was still hard. Excruciatingly hard.

"Hello," he snapped into the phone. I closed my eyes and willed my erection away.

"Edward," came Bella's soft voice across the receiver, " how are you? Why haven't you called?"

My body stiffened at her voice. My ears started buzzing with the deafening crash of reality.

"Bella," he whispered into the receiver. His voice soft. Caring. Loving. Before I could stop myself, I propped myself on my elbows and stared at him. His face was a mask of guilt and shame.

" I'm fine. _We're_ fine," he said, emphasizing on the 'we.' I'm not sure who he was reminding of my presence but my stomach sank. " And I haven't called because I didn't have a phone," he added.

"Oh," she said softly, " well, how are you?"

"I'm good," he replied, averting his face from mine. It was like a knife. Through my chest. He couldn't even look at me. _God_.

I was angry. At him. How could he treat me like this? Like I was his sex toy; but only when Bella wasn't around. I was jealous; that Bella was the only one who could hold his attention.

" I miss you," she said quietly, as if she was trying to be discreet. Was she trying to hide her feelings from me? I felt like puking. She's never hid her feelings of Edward from me before. It was like she was rubbing it in. Rubbing salt on my wounds.

"Me too," he whispered and I couldn't stop the flare of anger and jealousy that ran through me and I'm sure that reverberated through the bond. My body shook with silent tremors.

I couldn't take this anymore. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I got up and stalked to the bathroom, letting the door slam behind me.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the closed door, I dropped my hands on my knees and took deep breaths. What the fuck had just happened?<p>

How had my world turned from being upside down to being right and to being flipped upside down again?

First the imprint, then being with Edward and now this...

I wasn't sure if my heart could take it anymore. It hurt. It hurt so fuckin' bad. I could hear his voice echoing across the walls. I didn't hear a word he said. I didn't want to. I didn't think I could handle it.

Staggering towards the shower, I opened the door and turned the water to cold and stepped in. The water soon, although not soon enough, numbed my skin. My erection was now flaccid as I stood under the shower spray. My jeans were clinging to me. But, that didn't matter.

Why the fuck was I so upset?

Bella was his girlfriend. I had begged him not to break up with her. I wanted him to forget about me. Back in Forks, I had asked him to forget about that kiss in the clearing. I practically begged him to.

_'Then why are you so upset?'_ came my conscience's voice.

" I don't know," I whispered to myself in the shower.

Why did it piss me off so much to hear that he had missed her? _'Because it means that while he was fucking you, he was thinking about her.'_

My breaths were coming in short pangs now. I propped my hands on my knees again as I tried to catch my breath, but that little revelation was pressing against my chest like a rock.

* * *

><p>Steeling myself, I grabbed hold of my anger again before opening the door. Something I didn't have to struggle much with when I saw him leaning against the wall of our room, half naked, and talking to that <em>cunt<em>. _Still talking to her._

Son of a bitch.

Not seeing, I grabbed whatever was on my bedside table and stuffed them in my jeans pocket before I stalked out of the room, ignoring Edward as I passed.

I was in the living room when he caught up to me.

"Jake," he called out, " where are you going?" catching my wrist in his cold hand.

"Out," I hissed, pulling my hand away from his. The cold burning into my skin taunting me.

"No," he snapped; his voice stern, leaving no room for discussion but I didn't want to be here, right now.

" Trust me when I say that I don't want to stand here and listen to you coo to your _girlfriend_," I hissed again. My face was hard as I stared at him. The anger was coming naturally now. How dare he think I wanted to be here? And listen to him and Bella whisper sweet nothings to each other? Had he even meant it when he said he loved me?

My wolf protested this. He believed in his mate. But, the human in me doubted it.

"You can't go out alone," he said.

"Watch me," I growled before I darted out of his reach and across the entrance hallway. Slamming the door behind me, I walked out into the hallway and into the elevator; my legs trembling.

Slumping against the elevator wall, I blinked my tears away.

* * *

><p>Kicking off my shoes, I stepped out onto the beach. I sighed and breathed in the scent that only came from being near the water. I felt an invisible hand squeeze my heart as I thought of First Beach; reminding me of my reservation, my father, my sisters and my pack.<p>

Blinking my memories away, I decided to go for a swim. The beach was deserted enough, considering it was mid day and everyone was either at work or at school. As I reached for my the ends of my shirt, I felt something vibrating in my pocket. Quietly, I pulled out the phone that Edward had ordered for me.

"What?" I snapped into the phone, knowing that it will be Edward, considering he was the only one who had this phone number.

"Jacob," came a cold, but sick voice. I could almost see the twisted smile on his face as he spoke to me. "Long time, no see," he cooed into my ear.

James.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Sorry for the long wait... but I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it.

So, comments?


	24. Chapter 24: When it rains

**Chapter 24: When it rains...**

**Jacob's POV**

Kicking off my shoes, I stepped out onto the beach. I sighed and breathed in the scent that only came from being near the water. I felt an invisible hand squeeze my heart as I thought of First Beach; reminding me of my reservation, my father, my sisters and my pack.

Blinking my memories away, I decided to go for a swim. The beach was deserted enough, considering it was mid day and everyone was either at work or at school. As I reached for my the ends of my shirt, I felt something vibrating in my pocket. Quietly, I pulled out the phone that Edward had ordered for me.

"What?" I snapped into the phone, knowing that it will be Edward, considering he was the only one who had this phone number.

"Jacob," came a cold, but sick voice. I could almost see the twisted smile on his face as he spoke to me. "Long time, no see," he cooed into my ear.

James.

My blood ran cold.

James. James. James.

Fuck. How did he get my number? Why is he calling me? Why not Edward?

"J-James?" I asked, my voice shaking with emotion.

"The one and only," he replied. I heard the smirk in his voice. "I missed you, Jacob," he whispered, like he was my lover. Passionately. Needy.

"What do you want, James? How did you get my number anyway? Edward just got me this phone."

"Aw. How sweet. Eddy is getting his bitch gifts," he cooed, " Why does it matter how I got it? That's for me to know and for you to enjoy."

I fisted my hand at the side of my body; my nails digging into my palm.

"What do you want?" I ground out.

"Aw. Come on, Jake. Don't be like that," he teased.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Jake," I gritted out, " only my friends call me that." And Edward, I thought.

"Fine, I won't," he said, condescendingly, " but, hey. Maybe you can come meet me for a drink? I'm sure we'd get along great."

"Yeah?" I asked, " What are we drinking? _Me?_"

James laugh echoed through the receiver, sending chills down my spine, " You're funny. I can see why Edward likes you so."

"Why did you call me?" I asked again.

" I told you. I want you to come meet me," he said.

" And why would I do that?"

" Aw. Come on, Jakey. Won't you come say hi? I have a surprise for you," he said wickedly. My heart started beating fast as I thought of the recurring dream I had. James' fangs over my dad's neck; teasing me before he pierced the leathered neck.

"Surprise?" I breathed out, " What surprise?"

" Ah. That's like a good puppy. Got your attention, didn't I?"

"Ye-yes. What is it?"

" Who," he said, and my heart jumped to my throat, "you should ask, who your surprise is."

"Who? Who is it?" I whispered.

"Here. I'll let you have a taste of your surprise," he said, his voice surprisingly light and cheery.

I heard soft whispers and shuffling in the background before the phone was handed to someone else.

"Hel-hello?" I stammered out. My body was shaking, the blood was pounding in my ear. I wish I had enough strength in my hand to snap the phone shut and pretend this was not happening. That I could just run back upstairs and jump Edward and ask him to make love to me, repeatedly.

"Uncle Jake?" came a sweet, innocent voice across the receiver and it echoed across my mind. Over and over again.

My legs finally gave out. I fell down on my butt on the sand.

"Sarah," I breathed out. Oh my god. Sarah. That son of a bitch had Sarah. My Sarah. Becca's Sarah.

"Hi, Uncle Jake," she said sweetly in my ear.

" Sarah, are you okay?" I asked, sitting up straight; adrenaline rushed through my body.

" I'm fine, Uncle Jake. I'm having a sleepover at Uncle James'"

"Honey, where are you? Do you know?"

" Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' like I always do.

"Where's Aunt Rachel?" I asked, praying and hoping my other sister was fine.

" I dunno," she replied, " Auntie went to the u-uni-unibercity and she said a babysitter was coming to play with Sarah and that I should wait with Mrs. Gladys in the meantime. And then, Uncle James came to get me and brought me here."

"Are you hurt, Sarah?"

" No, silly. I'm playing," she replied with a short laugh.

" And it doesn't hurt anywhere?"

"Uncle Jake, why are you being so silly?"

" Let me talk to him, Sarah," came James voice in the background.

" Silly uncle Jake," he mocked when he took the phone, " so, now can I interest you in a meeting?"

"Look, you bastard," I gritted out, " if you hurt a hair on Sarah's head, I will make sure I chew every single part of you; no matter how disgusting you taste."

"Jacob. Jacob. Jacob," he said, " so violent. Didn't you hear? We're having a sleepover. No one is hurting no one. Although, I must admit. She does smell so good," he purred in my ear.

As I opened my mouth to threatened him again, he cut me short, "But, I'm not interested in Sarah. What I want is you."

"Me?" I croaked; my stomach churning as I imagined James touching me, like Edward had in the past week. I was going to be sick.

"Your mate should've known better..."he whispered. "Now," he said, authoritatively, "are you coming to get your niece or what? You know I hate children. I don't think I could take all this play-with-me nonsense for much longer."

"Where? Where are you?"

"In Washington," he replied and my heart sank lower. He was so close to home. "You'll meet me on Rachel's campus. You will be alone. Because god knows Sarah is defenseless here. Poor baby. She's all alone. You wouldn't want your mother's namesake and your dead sister's only child to die because you, would you?"

" No, you bastard," I growled out.

"Good. Because guess what's going to happen if you bring Eddy with you?" he threatened again. The line was silent for a moment, " Hm. How do you think Sarah will look if I turn her? Would you kill your niece, Uncle Jake? I mean, if I turn her into your enemy?"

"Fuck you," I spat out.

"Hm. You wish, you little queer," he hissed, " so, when can you come visit us?"

"Give me atleast a day," I said, after thinking a little, " I need to make sure Edward has no idea."

"Good puppy," he laughed, " because if Edward were to come, you'd have to say goodbye to Sarah. Sa-rah," he said enunciating each syllable, "maybe it's an unlucky name for you Blacks. The Sarahs in your family keep dying."

My heart jumped in my throat at his words but I stayed quiet.

" I'll call you the day after tomorrow. Bye-bye, Uncle Jake," he taunted me before the line clicked.

Pulling my legs to my chest, I sat rocking myself back and forth; trying to make a decision.

* * *

><p>And that was how Edward found me, thirty minutes later. "Jacob," he cried as he sank to his knees infront of me. Pushing his fingers into my windblown hair, he lifted my face, inspecting me for any damage, I supposed.<p>

Dark, amber eyes watched me; waiting for a response.

"I've been looking for you," he whispered, " are you okay?"

"'m fine," I croaked as he pulled me in for an embrace. Burying my face into his cold neck, I inhaled my mate; taking in the scent of pines, the wintry smell of his skin and my lingering scent on him. I willed my heart to stopped beating so fast as I breathed in his scent for comfort.

" I freaked out when I couldn't find you. The bond...the bond was acting out of the normal...I felt this fear that raged through and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. I thought you were in trouble. Jacob," he whispered, " are you alright?" he asked me again.

"I'm fine, Edward," I snapped before instantly regretting it, " I'm fine," I said a little softer. " What did Bella want?"

" Nothing. It doesn't matter. I didn't want to talk to her..." he whispered a little shamefully.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I pulled away from his embrace, " And why not?" Considering he spent an hour on the phone.

" No. I didn't mean that. It's just... I couldn't help the feeling that you were mad at me for talking to her."

" I wasn't..." I started to say. _Liar_, scoffed my conscience.

" You can't lie to me, Jake. I felt your emotions. And truth be told, it kinda made me feel good. It made me feel like you wanted me. And my feelings might not be so unrequited after all," he said as he stared studiously at something above my shoulder; not meeting my eyes. I, however, felt the insecurity through our bond.

"What happened earlier? Why were you so afraid?" he asked, amber eyes finally coming back to rest on my face.

" Uhm..." I started, scrambling to think of something to say, " I was...I was just thinking about my pack and my father. Coming to the beach made me miss the Rez and everyone."

There was a dull throb in my heart; a throb I chose to ignore. I focused on Edward. I focused on lying to him.

The hand resting on the sand curled into a fist next to me. Closing it as hard as I could, I allowed my blunt nails to dig into my skin; hurting me. Like I'm sure I was going to hurt Edward.

"Jacob, about Bella..." he started. Shaking my head, I cut him off. " No. Please, Edward. Don't say anything. I can't be mad at you. This is what I wanted. That you and her stayed...together," I breathed out; the word tasted like acid on my tongue, burning me. " I shouldn't have been angry at you when you were doing what I wanted you to do. I shouldn't have been jealous. I..." I struggled to find the right words, " I shouldn't have been jealous," I breathed out painfully; fully aware that I was repeating myself.

When I finally had the courage to meet Edward's gaze, my breath caught in my throat. He was too good to be true. Good things never happened to me. Then, why now? He sat there looking like an angel; his face sparkling lightly under the diffusing rays of a sun that was partly hidden behind light grey clouds; his hair shone like bright copper; his eyes, even dull with hunger, were bright with...hope. Hope.

He sat there, staring at me with hope in his eyes.

"Let's go home, Jake," he said softly.

I shook my head, yet again, "No. You go."

Edward's body froze as he stared at me. The conversation replayed in my head and I heard it like he must have.

" No. I mean, you go. I'll come in a bit. I need to be alone. For a while. I need to think."

Unsure, he just looked at me. Afraid that if he says yes, I'll turn around and leave. Leave _him_. His uncertainty made my resolve waver. I felt my heart crumble under his stare.

"I'll come back. I promise. I will come home. To you," I promised; although I wasn't sure who I was talking to anymore. Was I promising him? Or myself?

Lifting one tanned hand, I caressed the purple bruises that stood starkly underneath his dark eyes. " You need to feed," I whispered before I claimed his lips.

* * *

><p>After much reluctance, Edward had finally relented. He left me alone with my somber thoughts on the beach. And as soon as he left, the tears started falling. I couldn't stop the sobs as they racked my body. Why do these things always happen to me?<p>

As I sat, staring into the water, I realized that I had no options. The only thing I could do-that I _needed_-to so was save Sarah. There was no way around it. I wiped my tears and stopped myself from being so weak.

_"As soon as a decision is made, Alice can see it."_

_"Alice can't see you."_

Edward's voice floated in my head. But, she could see him. She would probably see his future open up as soon as I made the decision to leave Chicago.

I sighed.

How the fuck was I supposed to manage this? I was probably going to fuck up and think about that trip.

God.

For now, I tried to regulate my breathing. I needed to save Sarah. When and how I hadn't decided yet. So, maybe...just maybe..fate would support me again and let Tinkerbell be blind when it comes to me again.

I sent a fervent prayer to the Gods before I got up and made my way home. To Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Merry Christmas everyone.

As a little gift for my readers, I would like to give you guys a sneak peek of what's happening in the next chapter. So, for those of you who leave me a review, while being logged on to your FF account, I will send you a preview of the next chapter. So, if you do leave me a review, make sure that your Personal Message on your profile is activated...if not I won't be able to send it to you.

Let me know what you thought of James's entry and what you think might happen next.

Happy Holidays again.

Best wishes,

Lisa


	25. Chapter 25: Home is where the heart is

**Chapter 25: Home is where the heart is**

**Jacob's POV**

I found Edward lying on our bed when I walked in. He sat up so fast in bed, that I had almost missed it. His black gaze narrowed as he watched me walk in.

"You've been crying," he said, knowingly. I knew it was the emotions that I felt that gave me away; and not solely the red rimmed eyes.

"I know," I said softly as he crossed the room to wrap me in his arms.

"What's going in on in your head, Jake?" he whispered in my hair. Not knowing how to answer, I pulled away from his embrace and stared at his face. Dark eyes, rimmed with purple bruises stared back at me. His skin seemed to be more translucent, like it always got when he got hungry. His lips pulled back minutely over his teeth, as if the fangs were trying to break out and tell him something.

My chest rose up and down gently as I stared into my imprint's face. How did I end up getting to know this little things about Edward that made him who he really was? I knew when he got hungry, we fucked harder; he was less inhibited. He let the vampire side of him come out to play. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the last time, we had sex and he was hungry. He was ruthless. Hard. Determined. Definitely different from the first we had sex in the park.

A shot of arousal passed through me and his lips lifted in a smirk before disappearing.

"You need to feed," I said as my thumbs caressed the purple bruises under his eyes. I wondered if it hurt; it looked painful.

"Doesn't," he whispered before claiming my lips in a soft kiss. And I sealed my mental block harder than it was before-I had clearly let something slipped.

" Ed," I started before he cut me off with his lips again. This time in a rougher kiss. _"You need to feed,"_ I thought at him.

" Not really," he mumbled against my skin as his lips slid from my mouth to my jaw. He nipped the skin lightly before licking it.

"Edward," I tried to reprimand, but it only came out as a moan. When he didn't answer, I pushed his away from me, " You need to feed. Look at you. Your eyes are pitch black."

" God, Jacob," he groaned before he hissed, " stop it already. I want you. And I want you _now_."

He got pissy too, I thought.

" Am not pissy. Would you fucking stop?" he growled at me. Blinking my surprise away, I shook my head at him. Edward never swore. He was hungrier than I thought.

"Fine. I'll leave. Right now," he snarled before he darted to the closet to change.

In a blink of an eye, he was ready to go-in his hunting gear.

"Hey Ed," I said as I approached him, carefully.

"What?" he snapped as he watched me with deep black eyes.

Reaching out for his hand, I pulled him close to me. "Not now," I said before I claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.

A surprised mewl escaped his lips as he grabbed my hips.

"Want. You. Now," I said punctuating each word with a hard kiss on his lips. Ignoring the voice that told me I was being reckless to tempt him when he got like this.

* * *

><p>We were a mess of limbs. I wasn't sure where I began and where Edward ended. I was desperately trying to touch every inch of him, like it might be the last time. Like it was the last time. My mental block had been welded shut the moment I had stepped into the apartment. I was hoping Edward would just assume that it was because of my emotional breakdown earlier, which it was. But, I hoped he thought it was because I was freaking out over Bella; that I was insecure.<p>

We hadn't made it to the bed that was inches away. We had sunk down to the floor and he was lying on top of me. Rutting, hands touching, lips moving over skin, moans, mewls and groans echoed over the room.

I rolled us over so I could dominate. I pushed his t-shirt over his stomach as he lifted his torso off the floor to allow me to pull it complete over his head. I did the same with my shirt.

Growling lowly, I leaned down to capture his mouth again. My hands trailed over his chest desperately, with my fingers digging into the marble skin. Trying to memorize every inch of him. I felt myself choke on my saliva as I thought about my impending doom; that I was abandoning my imprint-for some reason this was different from resisting him and denying our relationship, like I had been doing for so long. This was more permanent, I think. With denying myself of Edward, I knew that it was only a matter of time before I would succumb to his wishes. To my desires.

I buried my face against his cold neck and breathed him in. No. I was staying. I was staying here. With Edward. I thought over and over; hoping this would frazzle Alice's antenna or whatever it was that she used to see.

"Jake," whispered Edward softly from underneath me, "you okay?"

"Please," I breathed out in a needy moan, " Edward. I need you."

"I'm yours," he replied serenely as he pushed a wave of calm towards me through the bond. I whimpered softly as I thrusted my hips against his.

Sensing my desperation, Edward flicked open the buttons of my jeans and helped me out of my pants while he did the same. Once we were both fully naked, Edward laid back down on the floor while I knelt around his hips, admiring the sight he made. The pale, almost translucent marble like skin glaring at me in contrast with the hardwood floor of our room. His bronze hair was fanned messily as hooded black eyes stared back at me.

Gently, I dragged my fingertips from the sharp bone that jutted out of his hip-probably a result of being turned while he was dying of the influenza-up the concave stomach, and up his chest. I leant down and flicked one of the brown nubs with my tongue, feeling his nipple harden under my tongue.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned softly. Pleased, the bond hummed softly in the background; making me more confident of my actions.

Slowly and gently, I allowed my hands and my mouth to touch him everywhere. My fingertips ghosted over the flat surface of his stomach, the gently valleys between his ribs, the hardened nipples, his Adam's apple, the gentle curve of his neck, the shell of his ear as my tongue follow my fingers marking him in its own way.

Edward's unnecessary breathing slowed down before it became ragged, as if he was still human, before it disappeared completely. When cold fingers, finally slid up my forearms, reminding me that he was out of his stupor, I glanced up. His eyes were piercing, even when they were a dull black, instead of the amber that they usually were. I pulled back up, taking his hand with mine as I knelt around him one more time.

Lifting the cold arm to my mouth, I gently kissed every fingertip before moving to his palm and then wrist. Nudging my nose against the cold skin, I realized how what we were doing today had to be called love making. There was none of that roughness; none of the building need; and none of that crazy rush that demanded for him to be inside me right away.

I wanted to memorize Edward; every single nook and cranny of him. I wanted to be able to remember the way his hair shone in the light, how his eyes changed colour with every emotion, how he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, how the tense lines in his body waited, impatiently, for his release. I wanted to remember all of it.

I stretched out above him, a smile spreading over my lips as I leaned down to stop him from worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Running my tongue over his lower lip, I watched as his black eyes flew open to meet mine. I let my lips slide across his jaw, as a whispered "Jake" was pushed past his mouth. Again with my nose, I nudged his head aside, giving me access to the column of smooth, pale skin. I scrapped my teeth against it, nipping, biting occasionally, licking the skin and tugging. Through the bond, I felt Edward's need escalate. I smirked in satisfaction.

I slid down his body, to finally pay attention to the neglected part of his anatomy. Settling between his legs, I ran my hands across his naked thighs up to his hips. Above me, Edward whimpered and I felt my cock harden, even more, at the sound.

Moving my face so that I was directly above his strained erection, I let my warm breath ghost over the now leaking penis. Edward groaned softly again, biting his lip.

Teasing him a little bit more, I ignored my prize and pressed my nose into the coarse hair that cradled his penis. I inhaled the musky scent of my imprint; his arousal was apparent from just his scent. The tangy scent of my mate. A scent that I had taken for granted; a scent that I might not get to smell again. Pressing my forehead against his lower abdomen, I willed myself not to cry.

"Jacob. Please," whispered Edward, unaware of my torment. I wasn't sure what he was begging for-my mouth on his cock, my dick up his ass, or maybe his cock inside me. But, the desperation welled up inside me again and I felt myself move, almost mechanically.

Settling myself again, I flickered my tongue against the leaking head, tasting the tart pre-cum that moistened him. I don' think I would ever get used to this taste. Not that I would be able to get used to it now...

Ignoring my hidden thoughts, I licked the underside of Edward's cock and the uninhibited sound of a moan resonated through the room. Cold fingers tangled in my hair as I moved down even lower, ignoring his penis. I felt Edward shift above me-probably to watch me, but I didn't look up. I had never done this before, and fuck, I was nervous. I had no idea of what I was doing and was running on pure instinct. I hope Edward wasn't disappointed, considering this might be our last fuck.

My fingers played with his sac before they slipped down behind them. I nudge my face against them before I licked them, both, with my tongue. Edward's emotions were pulsing through the room as if they were an entity of their own; encouraging me to continue.

"_Fuck_, Jacob," hissed Edward with a sharp breath. Despite myself, I smiled against his skin. Edward, the perfect gentlemen, never swore. Not if he could help it. I've only heard him utter such vulgarities a few times, mostly during sex.

Still playing with his sac, I lifted his legs and pushed them up against his chest. The pink puckered hole was exposed to me. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. We've never done this before. Edward hadn't bottomed yet. Did he want to? Would he want to?

I lifted my head and found myself locked in a stare with black eyes. Eyes that watched me; hooded with lust.

"Do you..." I mumbled.

"Yes," he whispered. My head snapped up again to meet his eyes. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Don't stop, Jake," he breathed out.

I felt myself relax before I tensed up again.

"I've never..." I started, gesturing towards his lower body.

A throaty chuckle that caused my cock to tighten again echoed through the room, " I'll guide you, wherever needed," came his husky reply.

"Lube," I said. Before, I could blink Edward had gotten up, got the lube, and was lying back down on the floor with me. My laugh bubbled against my chest before it exploded out. I reached out and pulled him in for a hard kiss. His erection dug against my skin. I groaned.

Letting him go, I slid down and sucked on the tip of his erection for a second, never touching the shaft. Moving further down, I pushed his legs up again, like I had done the previous time. Edward pushed the lube towards me, but I wanted to try something new.

And maybe it was the fact that he hadn't pooped in a century that made it easier, I didn't know. I pressed my tongue flat against his entrance. Above me, Edward gasped. My fingers reach around my face and opened his cheeks even more.

Uncertainly, my tongue circled the hole, lapping it; around it. Again and again. Never breaching the hole. Edward whimpered and pushed down on me. I could feel the muscle spasming underneath my mouth. Saliva dribbled down my chin and around my lips, on his ass crack and onto the floor.

Edward growled.

My fingers dug into the marble of his cheeks as I felt Edward's hands come down to spread himself open further. I continued to circle and lick him until I felt his legs quiver minimally.

Then, I pushed my face forward against the cold ass, and I tongued the twitching hole. Edward hissed his approval.

Unsure of my self, I sucked on the hole; lewdly. My face burned at the thought of what I was doing and I was sure Edward could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks.

I licked and kissed his most intimate area. Sucking on the rim of his entrance as he squirmed above me, whispering my name.

"Jake," moaned Edward, "Please." His hands moved up to his erection and from my peripheral vision, I saw him starting to stroke his erection. With one hand, I batted his hands away before growling-as best as I could, considering the situation-"Mine." Punctuating my claim, by thrusting my tongue into him.

"Yours," he growled loudly.

Pulling myself up and away from the stretched, quivering wet hole, I stared down at him. Never had Edward submitted himself to me this openly. Even in his hunger, when his vampire side should have been more dominant, he laid down infront of me, legs spread open as he allowed me to fuck him with my tongue. I didn't think I had ever been so aroused in my entire life.

Edward's black gaze met mine and I felt myself flush further. A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth before he whispered, " I want you."

I smirked back before inching closer to his cock. Keeping him in the same position, I wrapped my lips around the aching head and sucked gently. Edward moaned.

With one hand around his shaft, I allowed myself to swallow as much of him as I could. Hollowing my cheeks, I sucked. Edward's hips lifted and he thrusted into my mouth. I pressed his hips down before I lifted my head up from his cock to suck on my fingers; coating them with saliva and a little of his pre-cum.

Edward whimpered at the lost of the warm heat of my mouth, jerking his hips upwards. However, when he caught sight of the fingers in my mouth, his whimpers died out; his eyes widened as he subtly opened his legs a little wider. Lustful eyes watched as I, purposefully, took my time coating my fingers, twisting and turning my tongue against my fingers; all the while opening my mouth a bit wider to let him see how my tongue was moving inside.

His mouth opened in protest, but before he could make any sound, I dropped my hand and pushed a finger inside the stretched hole. His cock twitched minutely against his stomach.

"Hmm. Baby," I moaned, with my lips slightly parted, as I locked eyes with him.

My finger stroked in and out, twisting and turning before I added another. With my free hand, I reached out for the lube that Edward had so nicely pushed in my direction earlier. Coating my fingers, I let them drop on my erection. I slid the slick fingers around my cock, in the same way I moved my other hand inside Edward; keeping my eyes locked with the aroused vampire.

I worked my hands diligently as I watched Edward writhed beneath me. " Jake," he whispered, a little out of breath; which I thought was endearing, considering Edward had no need for air.

"Now. Please," he whimpered; desperation was the undertone of his needy voice. His words sparked a heat inside me and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. But, he looked so fucking vulnerable; in an adorable way that I couldn't help but tease him a little more.

I fisted my hand a little more firmly against my shaft, threw back my head and moaned his name. A little dramatic, but the consequences were worth it. Especially when said consequences meant Edward's needy growl of my name echoing around the room as he reached forward to grab the hand on my cock before leaning in more and swiping his tongue against the pre-cum that coated the head.

"Fuck," I whispered at the contact and despite how good his cold tongue felt on my burning self, I pushed him back.

Removing my fingers from his stretched entrance, I shifted down and aligned my cock against his hole.

My body trembled with desire and need. And the emotions that I felt came bubbling to the surface.

"Edward," I whispered, pressing the head of my cock against his entrance but not breaching the cold cavern that awaited me. I waited till his dilated pupils met mine. God, I thought. How did I ever think I could walk away from this? How did I think I could live without him?_ He was more myself that I was. Whatever souls are made up of, his and mine are the same._ Keeping his lustful gaze steady, I continued, " Ed. I love you."

Dazed eyes widened at my admission. This was the first time I had returned his sentiments. Edward told me everyday he loved me, and I never said it back. But, maybe it was the circumstances that I was in that made me realize it. Or maybe it was always there and I never had the courage to actually say it, but, today I had no fear. I just needed him to know how I felt. Especially since it might be the first and last time I said it.

A smile split his face before he said, " I love you, Jacob Black."

A myriad of emotions pushed through the bond at us and we stayed still, smiling like at each other, like fools. But, it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered _but us_. Edward extended his hand towards me and I leaned in and kissed the frigid palm. I knew he wanted to seal the deal with a kiss, but I wanted to seal it with a fuck.

Reaching down, I grabbed my shaft and pushed the head against his entrance again; this time breaching it. His body opened up to me; granting me access. But, the way I saw it, it was his body accepting me. His body welcomed me into it as a part of himself. Which was exactly what I was. A part of Edward. An extension of him. His mate.

I glanced up at him and held his gaze. He squirmed underneath me and I paused, remembering my first time. It hurt like a bitch.

"Okay?" I asked him, a little breathlessly.

He nodded, "'m fine. Just a little weird."

"Doesn't hurt?" I asked, curiously.

"Vampire, remember?" he said, with a smirk.

"Damn. That's unfair," I grouched, jealously.

Another smirk lifted the corners of his lips; a smirk that disappeared as soon as I pushed my entire length inside his body.

He gasped at the intrusion and just like that it was my turn to smirk; a smirk that didn't last long. The tightness that encompassed me was indescribable. His body was cold, but against my throbbing length it didn't seem to make much of a difference.

"Feels like you stuck hot coals inside me," he breathed out in between unnecessary breaths. Breaths that calmed him more than anything.

I shifted slightly inside him and Edward's body convulsed. Frigid fingers dug into my skin, his stomach clenched as his ass tightened around my cock. "Ngh," he grunted.

"Where, babe?" I teased as I pulled away and slammed back into him, making sure I grazed the little bundle of nerves that reduced my imprint to mush.

Arching his neck against the hardwood floor, "Jake," he gasped.

"Move," he breathed out. "Please." "Move."

Not needing much encouragement, I pulled out and slammed back into him, over and over again. Above and around us, I could feel the magic of the bond-snapping with energy; thrumming with pleasure, like it did everytime we made love. I could practically feel the jolts of electricity that were zapping in the air. Just like I felt the coil of pleasure burning inside me, tantalizing me until I couldn't hold anymore. I knew I was on the edge.

Angling myself to hit his prostate again, I thrusted my pelvis against Edward's desperately, trying to bring us both over the edge at the same time.

Edward's eyes were screwed shut; his bronze hair tumbling messily around his face and onto his forehead. His hand clutched at my skin, digging and marking me with bruises. As his petal rose lips fell open in a silent gasp, I knew he wouldn't last much longer.

True enough, one hard thrust against his bundle of nerves caused his eyes to open wide, meeting mine as we both spiraled out of control and into oblivion. A stupor that no drug can mimic; except _mine_. My personal brand of heroin. My imprint. My Edward.

Using my slick with sweat, lube and cum covered hands, I pushed the hair off his forehead before leaning in to claim his mouth. My body sagged against his as I caught my breath and calmed my racing heart.

Pressing my head against his chest, I wished I could hear his heart pounding as loud as mine. Hear how much my actions had affected him. Frigid hands combed my hair before Edward leaned in and pressed a kiss against my sweaty hair.

I contented myself with breathing before sleep took over, knowing I was where I belonged. Where my heart was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hello everyone,

Back with another chapter, I'm sure you were expecting James, but I thought I'd give our boys some alone time first. Besides, Jacob had yet to admit his true feelings. :)

I swear the ball starts rolling next chapter. You'll see how Jake plans to meet James's demands, if he does, that is. :P

On a different note, I was very pleased with the response from the last chapter. It was so great hearing from all of you and knowing what you guys thought might be happening as we move along. So, I've decided to send you a sneak peek again this week. So, make sure that if you're reviewing to be logged in or have your PM abled so I can send you a private message.

Also, to **MewnWolfGirl**, I haven't really gotten to sending you a preview for Chapter 25 because I was planning on updating tonight (and I was stuck at work the whole day). So, to make up for it, I'll send you a review for Chapter 26. :)

So, Happy New Year to everyone. I would like to take this moment to wish you and your families all the best. Remember to be responsible if you're drinking.

I will be seeing you guys in the new year, in the mean time, let me know what you thought of the smut, dominant Jacob and his declaration of love.

Lisa

* * *

><p>"He's more myself than I am. Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same"<p>

- Emily Bronte


	26. Chapter 26: Escape

**Chapter 26: Escape**

**Jacob's POV**

The shaking of windows woke me up. Grunting my displeasure, I lifted my head off my marble pillow, "Wass-dat?" I yawned.

"Welcome to the windy city," replied Edward with a chuckle.

"Hm," I grunted again before I buried my head against Edward's neck one more time. Cold fingers shook slightly as they stroked my hair. At my awareness of his shaking, Edward buried his fingers in my hair and tightened his grip.

Hunger underlying reluctance echoed through the bond. I knew he was really pushing his hunger now.

" You have to feed," I said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

" I can..." he started.

"No, Ed. You can't wait. Look at you. You're shaking. Just like I do when I've skipped a meal. You've put this off long enough. Get up," I said as I pushed him off of the bed.

"Fine," he grumbled; not putting much of an argument.

My heart stuttered as I watched him sauntering across the room to the closet, naked as a jaybird.

When he came out of the closet (no pun intended), I swung my legs around the edge of our bed, and padded towards him.

Pressing one large palm against the side of his face, I memorized it; taking in the still damp bronze mop of hair, the pitch black eyes, the purple bruises that rimmed them and made me cringe a little, the straight bend of his nose, the swollen pink lips, the proud jut of his chin, and the elevated cheekbones.

I wanted to sink to my knees and bawl my eyes out. I wanted to tell him not to leave because if he left _and_ as soon as he left, I would be forced to put my plan into motion. Instead, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, in a gentle caress. I suckled those plump lips; wishing I never had to stop.

This was so unfair. I hated my life. I hated that I was being forced apart from him. We had only just found each other. I didn't want to lose him now. But, James had left me with no choice.

"I have to go now, Jake," he whispered against my moist lips, " as much as it pains me to walk away from this," as a frigid hand caressed the swell of my buttocks before he pinched it teasingly. I moaned.

" I love you, Edward," I whispered, " I love you so much." My throat closed around the words.

" I love you too, Jacob," he whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p>Sighing at the same time, we reluctantly pulled apart. Edward glanced around the room, "Where's my phone?" he asked.<p>

" Dunno," I shrugged before walking back towards our bed to find the sleek apparatus.

"Edward," I chided, " you dented our floor," with a shake of my head as my left toe ran across the indents made by my imprint into the floor. Across the room, Edward gave me a seductive smile and then a careless shrug before returning to find his phone.

"Oh, here it is," I said after searching the bed. It laid tangled in the sheets at the bottom of the bed.

Discreetly, I turned it off before handing it to Edward, who pocketed it without checking.

"'kay. Well, I should really go now if I want to make it here before tomorrow morning," he said, sadly, " I wished you'd come with me."

"Nope, I'm gonna get some sleep. I'm exhausted," I lied, " besides, you'll be here before I wake up tomorrow. In fact, you can wake me up. And if you've been good, I might consider rewarding you," I said with a smirk.

Edward groaned before pulling me into a kiss.

" I love you," he whispered again.

_"Love you too,"_ I thought back at him as I opened my mind to let it slip out while tightening my hold over my imprint.

* * *

><p>Seeing the front door slam shut behind Edward, I felt a pang of loneliness overcome me. And I knew he felt it too, considering he was still two feet or so, away from me. But, we both knew he wouldn't come back. He was too hungry-way past his limit. But, I did know he was going to hurry back to me. To our home. Our home that would be deserted.<p>

Choking on my emotions, I pulled out my phone and called the airlines and made arrangements for a plane ticket out of Chicago. And then called the number that James used to call me before. I didn't know if he was going to pick up, but since I was having such _'luck'_ since this morning with Edward, I figured I'd try James as well.

Indeed, he picked up after a few rings. His voice was smug when I told him I was taking the flight out in an hour. I listened to his instructions before hanging up.

With a slight tremor rocking my body, I made my way through every room of the apartment. Memorizing every inch and every surface. Reliving every moment, Edward and I spent here. Him making me breakfast in the kitchen, fucking on the kitchen counter; watching movies at night or during the day-movies that would soon be ignored as we turned out attention to each other; waking up at night to Edward's music ringing out through the apartment, lazy windy nights where we sat next to each other on the piano bench-me with a hot drink while he played song after song. Our bedroom where, as cheesy as it sounded, the magic happened.

Rubbing a hand over my face, I sighed dejectedly before grabbing an overnight bag from our closet and packing a few random things and a shirt of Edward's. I knew that being away from my imprint for God knows how long would be detrimental to my health. I was hoping his scent would work enough. Although I knew for a fact that I was going to be missing him like crazy.

It was weird, but I didn't think I knew how to live without Edward anymore. Inside me, the bond was tense. On edge as if it knew something was going horribly wrong.

I pushed away all these feelings and sat down on our bed, thinking about Sarah. Poor, sweet Sarah who needed me.

My mother's namesake and Rebecca's baby.

I knew I had to save her. I couldn't let James have her. I couldn't let her die. I closed my eyes as I laid on the bed.

_" This is Rebecca and Solomon's daughter. Sarah," introduced her nanny; the first day we had arrived in Hawaii. Both, dad's and my head swiveled to be greeted with wide, brown eyes so much like mine. So much like my mother's. Framed with straight, jet black hair with her fringe falling on her tiny forehead, she stared at us as she contemplated the strangers standing in her house. That's exactly what we were_. Strangers. _My mouth fell open at the sight of her, standing there in her thin night gown, with her thumb stuck in her mouth. "Sarah," said her nanny as she scooped the little girl in her arms, " this is your grandpa, Billy," as she pointed to the man in the wheelchair, " and this is your Uncle Jacob," she added, pointing to me. Good God, I was an uncle._

_"Hello, Sarah," I whispered as I took her small frame in. She looked so much like Becca and Rachel. A mini version of them, except for her chin. The slight tilt of her chin was definitely not a Black trademark. Taking her thumb out of her mouth, she gave me a small, shy smile and I swear...This was the exact moment I had fallen in love with my niece. My Becca's little girl._

Pushing myself up on shaky legs, I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my bag and staggered out of the apartment that had become my haven, only pausing once to glance at the apartment that had given me everything. The pang of leaving Chicago was poignant as well. After all, this was the city where my mate was born. It was also the city where we had found each other.

Thinking about Sarah, I let the adrenaline propel me; thinking of James, I let my anger push me towards the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Dropping the carcass of the bison, I darted back towards the bush that hid my backpack and my change of clothes. I changed quickly-the need to get back to Jacob was overpowering. I missed him terribly already. And it had only been five hours since we parted.

My bond was restless; even though at this distance I couldn't feel Jacob's emotions. It was as if it was trying to direct me home. I needed to be close to him. I wanted to feel him in my arms again. I wanted to listen to the husky tones of his voice.

_Oh, what the heck. I'm not waiting to hear his voice._ I thought as I dug around my backpack for the phone I had previously discarded without any regard.

Pulling it out, I frowned. It was turned off. I never turned my phone off. _Weird_.

"Fuck," I swore lowly as I pressed the on button, and waited for the damn phone to start.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait long.

Eighteen missed calls. Seven text messages. _Fifteen from Alice. Two from Carlisle. One from Rosalie_. My heart sank as I glanced at the numbers on my phone.

If I were alive, my heart would have been pounding through my chest.

There were none from Jacob.

Surely, that didn't mean anything. It _couldn't_ mean anything. My trembling finger pressed the green button and I listened to the phone dialing Alice's number.

"Edward," gasped Alice as soon as she picked up.

At her voice, my heart jumped in my throat. I couldn't even ask her what was wrong. I couldn't find my voice.

_"Please, let Jacob be okay,"_ I repeated fervently in my head.

"Edward," cried Alice in the phone, " your future. Edward. It's... I can see it. You're no longer blurry."

I couldn't hear anything.

"Jake," I breathed out as I started running. I didn't care if anyone saw me-not like they could. I was running so fast anyway, that the naked human eye wouldn't be able to pick it up.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, I was standing infront of our apartment and knocking the front door open. There didn't seem to be any signs of a fight; everything was in order, I noticed as I glanced across the apartment.<p>

"JACOB," I yelled, not caring that I probably sounded like a mad man. My bond was throbbing as panic flashed dangerously through me. Something was missing. It wasn't calm like it usually was when Jacob was around.

The apartment was silent, except for the sound of my feet against the hardwood floors. There was no sound of a beating heart; no sound of silent snores; no sound of breathing; there was no Jacob, I noted as I checked every room.

Entering the master bedroom, the sense of familiarity hit me strongly. It still smelt the same as it did five hours ago. Like sex, Jacob and I.

There was no other scent. There hadn't been anyone here.

I willed myself to calm down. Everything seemed to be in order here. Maybe Jacob went for a walk.

_'Alice said your future is clear, you moron,'_ snapped a voice in my head. I sighed. It was right. That stupid voice in my head was right. She did say my future cleared up. Which means something must have happened to my mate.

* * *

><p>As I staggered across the room to our closet, I noticed a few of his belongings were missing. And one of my shirts was gone too.<p>

I inhaled sharply.

Darting back to our room, a flapping sheet of paper caught my eye.

Cautiously and reluctantly, I approached it. Lifting it up, I sniffed the paper before opening it. It smelt of Jacob.

_Dear Edward,_

_I am so sorry. Sorry that I've left you; sorry that I didn't give you the chance to say a proper goodbye. But, if I had told you before, none of this would have been possible. You would have persuaded me to stay and I would've._

_My love, I had promised you that I wouldn't go to find James or Victoria. And I am holding my end of the bargain._

_I've gone to find Sarah. My niece. Becca's daughter. James has her, Ed. I couldn't let her die. He wants me, in exchange for her._

_I've had a great life, Ed. One with you in it. One where you love me, and I love you back. One where we were together; united as one; albeit it was for a short while only. Sarah, on the other hand, has everything going for her. She's five years old. I couldn't sacrifice her for our happiness. I couldn't allow myself to build a life with you when that life would have been tainted with Sarah's blood._

_I owe Becca that much._

_Please, don't be mad. Please, don't hate me. Please, don't do anything brash._

_I want you to promise me, Edward, that you will live and be happy. And that you won't come looking for me. Or kill yourself like that stupid Shakespearean book you love so much. That crooked smile-my favorite-is the best look you can pull off; not that stupid emo/brooding look._

_I love you, Ed. So much._

_Please forgive me._

_Yours, forever and always,_

_Jacob_

My chest rose up and down, with practiced ease as I stared in horror and disbelief at the shaky, almost illegible words.

"Damn it, Jake," I whispered before my legs gave out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

So...do you,guys hate me right now?

I know this chapter is shorter than most, but it's just one that will help the story gain momentum. Also, I've been thinking of making the sneak peeks a regular thing, unless otherwise specified. And I will remind you everytime I update to log in with your accounts (or to allow PM). It only seems fair. So, please do so when you click to review. :)

Let me know what you thought of this chapter? And what you think will happen next, I'm always interested to know.

p.s. What did you think of Jacob's letter? For some reason, it feels too cheesy/corny for my tastes; even though it's supposed to be. Something just doesn't sit right.. But, I've had this chapter written for months now (yes, I'm currently writing Chapter 34, so I'm not making this up :P) and everytime I go to read it, something strikes me as odd. Please let me know honestly. That way I can make the necessary changes for any other chapters/stories I write in the future. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27: Despair

**Chapter 27: Despair**

**Jacob's POV:**

My head was pounding. My heart was thundering in my chest as I glanced around the room I was in. Well, it wasn't a room. It was a cage. With four walls and a small door, that was locked. If he could've, James would have welded that door shut. He hadn't hurt me; yet. Sarah was still here. I guess he was _humane_ ( if that word could even be used to describe him) enough to keep from hurting me infront of a child. But, then again, I hadn't tried to defy him. In any way. Not when Sarah was here and he could still hurt her.

It's probably only been an hour since I had gotten to Washington that I had met with James on the campus of the University of Washington. The campus was almost empty, considering it was eleven thirty and most of the students were in class. I had to give it to him, though, James had thought of everything. Everything seemed to be have been working in his favor. My body shook with tremors as I recalled the predatory look on his face when he saw me waiting for him.

The day had been overcast, so he had no problem stepping out and coming to get me himself. His dirty blond hair gleamed against the light like his eyes. Crimson eyes that pinned me down before he slipped on his sun glasses. I had followed him to this place. We didn't speak. He didn't tie my hands or drag me by my hair. He didn't have to. I had come all the way from Chicago to Washington on my own will. He wasn't afraid of me running away or double-crossing him. He had the bargaining chip and I was desperate. Wherever this place where we were locked in was, I had no idea. He had blindfolded me as soon as we entered the van.

All I had seen was the glass walls of the place when he brought me in. Looked like a dance studio of some sort. I hadn't even recognized the smell of the place. I wish I had taken Rachel's offer to come visit her. But, I never had. I had never been to this area of Washington. Guess it worked out perfectly for James.

Sarah had been over the moon to see me. She had not been hurt in any way-for which I was glad. I was happy that my sacrifice had not been for nothing.

Hearing the pitter patter of feet outside my door, I stiffened and became more alert. James was definitely there. As was Sarah. His acrid smell burnt through my nose and throat.

With a click, the door was unlocked and I found myself with an armful of Sarah. I couldn't help myself but chuckle; despite the situation. I was glad to know that the little time we had spent together in Hawaii, had allowed me to make myself so important to Sarah. I was glad she got to know me before any of this happened.

James followed. "Hello, Uncle Jake," he said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" I hissed over Sarah's head.

"It's time I live up to the end of my bargain, don't you think? I wouldn't want you to think your sacrifice was for nothing. That I am not a man of my word."

I snorted, " You're talking about honesty? Of being a man of his word? You do see the irony here don't you?"

James's smirk if anything, got wider. I narrowed my eyes at him. " Come on, Jake, I'm trustworthy. Or maybe you don't want me to return Sarah to her aunt? Would you rather she met her mommy instead? 'Cause, I can do that."

" No," I snapped quickly. " How did you plan on sending her back to Rachel?"

" I'm debating sending her to Mrs. Gladys again. Maybe make you send your sister a note? Or better yet, call her. Wouldn't she like that? Hear her baby brother's voice again. Possibly for the last time."

Sarah shifted in my arms and rested her head against my neck. Unconsciously, I rubbed her back to keep her calm.

" You've certainly done your homework," I said, meeting his cold vicious red eyes, " you know my family history better than I do."

" I'm not part of the Volturi's guard for no reason, you know," he snapped.

I laughed with no mirth.

"Yes," he hissed again. " I would love for you to call her. Let her speak to you. Tell her to come pick her charge from Mrs. Gladys."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

**In the mean time:**

I was still sitting; legs pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped loosely around my knees, at the foot of our bed. My eyes slid to the indentations that were still visible from where I was sitting. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

I sighed again.

Somewhere in the background, my phone rang.

I couldn't find it in me to move. I didn't care. Nothing mattered.

Except for the fact that I needed to find my Jacob. I had no idea where to start. Should I start with Chicago? Forks? St-Cloud? Paris? New-Delhi? Melbourne?

That fucker could've taken Jacob anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

**In the mean time:**

With a soft knock on the door of the apartment, I glanced over at my son, Jasper. His face was twisted in pain; his features agonized.

"He's hurting," he gasped. And I nodded in understanding.

I knew Edward was hurting. This was why as soon as Alice had seen Edward's future clear that we had left Forks for Chicago. There was no worse pain than having your mate apart from you. But, having that mate snatched by some vicious killer was torturous. I knew Jasper was probably a bad choice as my company. But, I needed one of the boys to reason with Edward and Emmett's strength was needed in Forks; if anything went wrong.

Edward's elopement with Jacob had created a lot of tension between the local pack and our family. I knew, they were upset at Jacob's abandonment, but they were also, being unreasonable. I couldn't understand how they could've deserted their brother because he was choosing to be with his imprint.

Jasper had been my next and only choice.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I knew he would be hurting, but under the circumstances, you understand why I couldn't bring Emmett."

" I know, Carlisle," replied Jasper with clenched teeth, " I wanted to be here for him too."

When we received no answer, we cracked the door open. Not that we had to put in much effort, it seemed that the door had already been through a lot worse.

Jacob and Edward's scent wafted through my nose and I had to refrain myself from wrinkling my nose a little. The musk of semen and sex was combined through and I understood how much harder this must be for Edward. Their relationship must be stronger, now that they had been mated.

Quickly, Jasper and I darted across the apartment in search of our Edward.

* * *

><p>We found him sitting on the floor of what I could only assume to be the master bedroom. Broken and shallow.<p>

His knees were drawn up to his chest, with his arms around them as he sat like a statue. His posture was never broken by any movement.

"Edward," I called out, crouching next to him. Jasper hovered in the doorway, torn between comforting his brother and the obvious pain that racked his body, like it was his own.

Dead eyes stared at the floor. Glancing over my shoulder and following his gaze, I found him staring at a couple of grooves that had been made into the hardwood floor.

"Edward," I tried again, " have you heard anything?"

The stoic pose was not relaxed.

"Have you heard from Jacob?" I asked again, knowing that hearing his mate's name will surely have some effect. Indeed, a soft whimper escaped Edward's lips.

It broke my heart to see how my headstrong, emotionally shy Edward had been reduced to this mess.

Dark, amber eyes lifted up to meet mine. " Edward, I went to speak to Billy on the reservation when we couldn't get through to you. Earlier."

Seeing his expectant expression, I continued, "Billy hasn't heard from him. But, something weird happened. Rachel, Jacob's sister, was also there. She," I paused to look up at Edward, and make sure he was following. When I saw that I had his rapt attention, I continued, " She said her-_their_-niece was missing. For a couple of days now. I'm not sure why she was there, but I thought it was a little too coincidental. That their niece and Jacob went missing in the same week. I haven't told Billy about Jacob's disappearance yet. I didn't want to put the additional burden on his shoulders."

"Sarah," croaked Edward.

I looked up at him. " He has Sarah. He wants Jacob in return for Sarah."

"How do you..." I started.

Frustration and anger washed over his face, " He left me a note. A _fucking_ note," he growled. I didn't reprimand him for the offensive language. " A fucking note to tell me that he was going to save her. He didn't even tell me in person."

" So, he's with James?" I asked.

Edward punched the floor and glared at me, hissing.

Staring at my son, I made the decision right away.

" We should all head back to Forks. Speak to Rachel. She might have seen or heard something."

"He's hesitating," said Jasper as he leaned agains the doorjamb.

"Why, Edward?" I asked, softly, " Do you know something else?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," he growled lowly, as he stood up rapidly, " James...James would have taken him somewhere so obvious. I'm sure of it. He would love to have Jacob right under our noses and us scurrying for him in every direction."

"You think he might still be in Chicago?" asked Jasper from his corner.

When Edward nodded slightly, Jasper added, " Yes, that would make sense. It's certainly a good tactic. Hide your treasure where your enemy won't find them," his voice had an air of contemplation in it, but it didn't stop Edward from snarling at his brother.

"Jacob is not his. He's _mine_."

" I know. I just meant right now...Jacob is his prize. He won him."

" Jacob is his nothing. _Nothing_," barked Edward as amber eyes glowered at Jasper, " He's _fucking_ mine. _Only mine._"

"Edward," I interrupted calmly, " I understand that you're heartbroken right now. Your brother is only trying to help. You have to forgive him. He was thinking about this as an ex-officer of the U.S forces. He certainly was not insinuating that Jacob was James's now. You, of all people should know this better than anyone. Now, let's please, be objective about this. We need to find Jacob as soon as we can. He won't last long without his imprint. And we want him home."

"How long?" whispered Edward, as sad eyes rose to meet mine.

" I don't know, Edward. There's no predetermined amount of time. Shifters do not like living without their imprints to experiment. Then again, every shifter is different."

" Do you have somewhere special that you think James might have taken him to?" asked Jasper as best as he could with his features twisted in pain. Certainly coming from Edward.

" I...No. I don't know. We barely left the apartment. We only went out a couple of times. There was the garden..." Edward said before he gasped in surprise. " The garden! Maybe...that's where. It was where we had our first date and the first time, we..." he trailed off as he glanced bashfully at me from his lashes.

I squirmed a little internally. As a doctor, I was aware that people were sexually active. And living in the same house as two married couples, I was certainly aware that my children were having intercourse. However, it made me a little uncomfortable knowing _Edward_ was sexually active. For so long, he had been my only son and my only companion. Then, he was the only one in the family without a partner. And therefore, he was babied as compared to the rest of my offsprings. As a father, it was a little weird knowing that information about your child's life; even if you were a doctor.

I was happy for him. There was no greater joy and contentment than finding the one person who would be able to comfort you when in need, who would stand up to you and aggravate you; who was your other half. Nevertheless, it was a little strange. I sighed.

" Okay. Well, let's check it out," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

**Two days later:**

I watched with longing as I sat in the locked van, with my mouth, my hands and feet tied to the seat, as James walked a cheerful Sarah towards the apartment building that belonged to my sister (My blindfold had been removed-_for now_). But, I wasn't alone. There was another leech in the van with me. The smell was familiar. Distant but familiar. A male with a French accent. I couldn't place it. But, I knew I had heard the voice before. I sighed. It didn't matter who he was. Not anymore it didn't. I would never see Edward. I would never see the Cullens. Never see the pack. Never see my father or my sister. The phone call to Rachel had been painful. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I thought about that conversation.

_"Black Residence," came an almost scared voice. The voice of my _now_ only sister._

_"Rach?" I croaked; my mouth was dry-it was hard to speak clearly when you had been sitting with a cloth in your mouth for the last half an hour._

_"Jake?" gasped Rachel in surprise, " Is that you?" My throat constricted at the obvious joy she felt upon hearing my voice. Next to me, James made a gagging sound._

_" Yeah. Rach, listen to me and listen very carefully. Please," I said, desperately._

_" Sarah. She's here with me."_

_"What?" yelped a clearly stunned Rachel, " What? How?"_

_" Not now, Rach. I don't have a lot of time. Ask the Cullens. They'll tell you," my heart lurched at their name, reminding of my imprint, who had probably found out about my disappearance already. "Rachel, Sarah will be at Mrs. Gladys in a couple of hours. You need to come get her. And I mean you, Rachel. Not the pack. And definitely not the Cullens. You need to promise me that you will come alone. Don't bring anyone. Please."_

_" Paul won't let me...come alone. He...uhm...We..."_

_" Paul can shove his thoughts up his ass. Listen to me, Rachel. If you want to see Sarah alive, you will come to get her alone. The pack can come to the airport with you. I don't fucking care. Just not to Mrs. Gladys. Please. Promise me?"_

_"But.."_

_"Rachel. I need your word. I've never asked you for anything. Consider this the first and last thing you'll ever do for me. You won't be in any danger. I promise you. You just.. alone." I knew I was begging. I knew I sounded weak. But that was because I was. I was so desperate to protect the rest of my family. I knew what James was capable of. Heck, he got me to come here, didn't he?_

_" Okay," whispered Rachel, and my eyes slid close in relief._

_" Who're you talking to?" came a voice from the background and I clutched the phone harder._

_"Tell him I'm sorry and that I love him," I whispered. I could practically see my father, sitting there in his wheelchair, glaring at Rachel. " Rach?" I said again._

_"Yeah?"_

_" I love you too. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together."_

_" Jake," she whispered and in the background I heard my dad's outrage, " I love you too."_

_James cleared his throat next to me and I knew my time was up. I would never be able to hear them again._

_"Could you do me a favor?" I asked with a small glance towards James, " Tell Edward I'm sorry and that I love him. So much." My wolf howled miserably at the mention of my imprint. My heart jumped to my throat and pounded with desolation at the loss._

_"Jacob...where are you?" asked Rachel; the fear in her voice unmistakable. She finally understood that something was wrong._

_" Just please do that for me. Please?" I begged, my body shaking with emotions. My wolf was so distraught that it couldn't even shake itself out of my body. When James's nails dug into my skin, deep enough to draw blood, I whispered my goodbye to my family and to my old life._

I had no idea what was going to happen. I had no clue what happened in Forks when I hung up. I knew that my life as I knew it was over. I was no longer Rachel's brother; I was no longer Billy's son; I was no longer Edward's everything; I was no longer Jacob Black.

I was Jacob. Just Jacob. James's prisoner.

As I watched Sarah bound towards the stairs with a spring in her steps; exuding life and I knew I had made the right decision. That my sacrifice would not have been in vain.

* * *

><p><strong>Days apart: Three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Okay, so I know it's not very long, but I feel like I should be seperating the chapters because it gives you a better idea of what's happening and gives you some time to reflect on the chapter and the information that I just threw at you. I know this chapter seems very slow, but I assure you, everything that happened in this chapter happened for a reason. I promise! :)

Also, you might be a tad confused about that timeline thing I have right above my author's note. The next few chapters will have a lot of time jump, so I figured it would be an easy way to make you understand how long Jacob and Edward have been apart. And since I've already mentioned the time jump, I'd like to add that with the different POVs, of course their 'time apart' will be different. Because they will be telling the story at different points of time. (Idk if I just make sense or if I confused you even more.) If I did confuse you-sorry!- and it will hopefully make more sense in the next chapter. If by the end of chapter 28, you're still lost, PM me. I really don't mind. I'll answer your questions.

As a reminder, please remember to log in when you review, or have your personal messaging (PM) on abled in the settings section. I've had a few people who reviewed but weren't logged in and when I visited their profile, the PM was disabled. So, if you're wondering why you haven't received a sneak peek, make sure PM is working on your account.

Until the next time,

Lisa.


	28. Chapter 28: Pain is temporary

**Chapter 28: Pain is temporary.**

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If I quit, however, it lasts forever."<strong>

**~ Lance Armstrong**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Crude language use<strong>

* * *

><p>The smell of the studio wafted in through my nostrils as we entered it. Sarah had been safely returned to Mrs. Gladys. I stumbled in as James pushed me around. The blindfold had been placed back on me and I had no idea where I was headed. I had no other option but to trust my enemy.<p>

His smell burned my nose and my throat; though I was slowly getting used to it. He spun me around so fast that I had no chance to catch myself. My movements caused a stir in the air around me as I was pushed into the glass of the studio.

The deafening shattering of the glass echoed through the room as the shards dug into my skin painfully. I yelled in pain and James chuckled. The bastard.

" You didn't think it was all fun and games at James's casa, did you?" His voice was mocking and I seethed at the lack of helplessness.

"Fuck you," I spat as I tried to get up from my place on the floor.

"Shut up," he yelled as he pulled me up by my shirt and flung me across the room again. I groaned as my body hit a pillar and I sunk to the floor unceremoniously. I heard a crack somewhere, but I couldn't tell which bone of mine had cracked.

" You should have known better, Jacob Black," he spat as he crouched down next to me again. His cold breath pressed on my skin as he leaned into my ear, " You should have known better, you filthy piece of shit," and with that came a blow to my face. The crack resonated in my ear, just like James's gleeful chuckle.

Hoisting me by my shirt again, he lifted and pushed me against the pillar. My eyes were still bound and I couldn't see his face. But, I felt the rush of air as he darted across the room and back. Something clanked, like chains. Heavy chains.

The bottom of my stomach dropped. This couldn't be good.

"Stand on the tip of your toes and put your hands up," he ordered coldly.

A well-packed punch in my stomach was the consequence of my hesitation. " Now, Jacob," he roared in my ear and I had no choice but to obey. Inside, my wolf whimpered; weak from the lack of contact with his imprint.

Obeying him, I pushed myself on the tip of my toes, knowing that I will be regretting this in a few hours. And allowed him to tie my hands above my head to something that supported my weight as I dangled between the ceiling and the floorboards. Like a piece of meat at the butcher's.

" You know, I had ordered these chains a couple of decades ago. I had wanted to join Marcus when he eradicated the world with vermin. Children of the Moon. But, he never gave me the opportunity. Kept saying I had to prove myself. Everytime I did, he would turn around and give me a new challenge," he said, loathing in his voice as he talked about his companion.

"Maybe you weren't good enough," I couldn't help but taunt. A fist connected with the bridge of my nose, effectively shattering the cartilage and releasing the torrent of blood down my face. I winced in pain.

Not noticing the blood or my pain, the sick bastard continued like nothing ever happened, " But, now... Now I get to use them. With you." " You must be really special, aren't you, Jake? To deserve brand new chains?"

Spluttering through the blood that was running down my lips, I spat, " Don't call me that."

Ignoring me once again, James darted across the room. Again. Before I felt his presence, I felt something rip my skin. I screamed out in pain. As he moved across my shirt, slashing it into tatters, I realized he was using the shattered glass and cutting into my skin. And removing my shirt.

"My. My. My. What do we have here?" he whispered; his cold breath ghosting over my collarbone. " Is that what I think it is?" " Did Eddy mark you?"

My heart sank. I fervently prayed he didn't soil Edward's mark with his fingers. I didn't want anyone touching me there. There was only person who reserved that right. And he was miles away.

" I wonder..." mumbled James as his fingers caressed the area surrounding the wound.

Cold fingers pushed against the wound and I whimpered. Partly in pain and partly in disgust. My wolf was revolted. He snarled. I felt my body tremble with tremors but the specially designed chains prevented my wolf from exploding out. We were both trapped in a cage by this monster.

" Don't," I whimpered. There was a burning in my veins. Like his fingers were igniting fire as they touched and contoured Edward's bitemarks.

James bursted out laughing, " That's right. Whimper like the good puppy you are." " Does it hurt? When I touch you here?" " Would Edward like that? That I'm touching you in the same way he did?"

" Fuck you, you son of a bitch," I spluttered out in anger as I lifted my leg up and kicked his side.

Caught off guard, he fell down.

From his seat on the floor, he laughed. Laughed like a maniac. " Feisty, aren't you?" " Not so bad looking either," he growled as he stood up and took my chin in between his fingers.

" I can certainly understand the appeal you must have for Edward," he whispered as his breath got closer to mine; almost intermingling.

" Your smell is revolting," he said as he leaned in closer to my chin. A cold tongue darted out and licked the blood off my chin and sickening both my wolf and I. " Your taste is worse," he added.

" You know, Jacob?" he said, " It's really a pity. Pity that Edward won't get to see you in your last moments. It could be traumatizing to be away from one's mate for so long. And to miss out on their lives." "Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh as to make him miss your life. I am not that heartless."

" Do you think he'd enjoy watching me break you?" he asked, " Hm?" as he flicked my earlobe with his finger. "Personally, I think he would," he continued when I wouldn't answer him, " maybe I should videotape this all for him. And mail it to him. Wouldn't he love that? Homemade videos of his mutt?"

" Can you imagine? How much he will enjoy watching his little mate die infront of him? Watch the blood ooze from you? Hear every crack of every bone? Watch as I break you?"

" He'll fucking kill you," I spat. My heart tore at the thought of Edward watching this torture.

James laughed again, infuriating me. " Really? You think so? I think he might thank me. Thank me for getting rid of the flea invested mangy little mutt that had wormed its way into his bed."

"But, Jake," he whispered huskily as he lowered his head down to my ear, " even I have to admit that you're kind of, sort of beautiful," as frigid fingers traced the side of my jaw, over the shell of my ear before reaching the back of my head.

As the blindfold slipped away, I blinked against the light. I waited for my eyes to get adjusted again as James continued tracing my features with his fingers. Goosebumps erupted all over my body as I shivered from repulsion. The idea of someone else touching me was revolting.

" I wonder how you'd feel..." mumbled James before crimson eyes looked up to meet my wide shocked ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV:<strong>

It had been three days since Jacob had left Chicago. Three fucking days and we still had no idea as to where James might have taken him. Jasper, Carlisle and I had scoured Chicago from top to bottom without any luck.

They were not in Chicago anymore.

I huffed impatiently as I waited for Jasper to claim our tickets from the lady at the counter. We were going back to Washington, although I didn't know why. There was no point in returning to Forks, if Jake wasn't going to be there.

For all I knew they could be flying to the moon right now... _Flying_. I paused in my actions and my body stiffened.

They could have flown somewhere. Darting forward, I leaned against the counter, ignoring the puzzled look from Jasper.

"Excuse me," I said to the woman, with the most dazzling smile I could manage under the circumstance, " Could you please look up someone from your records please?"

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm not allow..." she started awkwardly. I heard the erratic beats of her heart and I knew it wouldn't be all that hard for me to make eat out of my palms.

"Look, please. I really need you to look up my stepbrother," I said, clenching my teeth at the word 'stepbrother,' " He ran away from home. And, we've been looking for days. The police are looking as well, but maybe this could help. Please," I begged, opening my eyes a fraction wider and imitating Jacob's puppy look.

Glancing around her, she whispered, " Alright, but let's be quick."

I beamed at her, " Thank you. Thank you so much."

" What's his name?"

" Jacob. Jacob Black."

As she typed in his name, I prayed for a match. I wanted... I needed to know where he was. It's been three days. We've never been apart for this long. I had no idea how much time his wolf could go without being close to me. I had no idea how much time I could spend away from him. The bond was empty and yet, it hurt. It was like a pang in my chest constantly. An openness that hurt. A hole that throbbed.

" No, I'm sorry. There's no march for a Jacob Black," interrupted the lady.

My heart sank, " How about Ephraim Black?" I asked.

Fuck, Jake. Where are you? I could hear Carlisle and Jasper's worried thoughts as they exchanged a glance with each other.

" No, sir. No Ephraim Black."

" Did you spell it right? It's E for Edward. P for Paul. H for hotel. R for Robert. A for apple. I for ice cream and M for mother. And Black is just like the colour," I begged desperately.

"That's exactly what I have here. I'm sorry but it seems like your brother did not fly out of Chicago."

" How about Jacob Cullen? Or Jacob Masen?" asked Jasper as he leaned in as well, interrupting me.

The lady glanced between Jasper and I before nodding. Jasper's hand clasped my shoulder tightly. Showing his support.

"Or Ephraim. With any of these last names," I added desperately.

"Yes. It seems we had a flier under that name three days ago. Ephraim Cullen," she said and I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief. I wanted to sink to the floor-my legs had turned to jello. I wasn't sure if it was because we now had a lead on Jacob or the fact that he had no problems in using my last name; even if he had made so damn hard for me to trace him.

"Where to?" asked Jasper and I nodded.

" Seattle Tacoma Airport in Seattle."

"Fuck," I breathed out. He was in Forks. Jacob was in Forks. So close. He was home.

And now I was going home to find my mate.

* * *

><p>My foot pressed down on the gas, without any conscious thought. I was...twitchy with the need to get home. My mind was quiet; the thoughts of Carlisle and Jasper had been muted since they walked through my apartment because of the numbness in my head.<p>

All I could think of was Jacob. I wondered where he was; if he was okay. I knew this was the first time we had been apart for this long since he imprinted on me. Even in the beginning, we had atleast spent time in the same room...but this was felt like an infinity.

" Night grows long, many lives long, when we part,

or goes so fast, a split second, many times split,

when we are together..."

I frowned as the lines from an Indian poem that I had read many years ago ran through my head. How true they were. My life was a misery without Jacob. With him, the time had flown fast. Way to fast. And without him, I suffered from bereavement. My life knew no meaning as I waited for him to come back to me.

The Cullen mansion appeared against the sky line of Forks, and I could nearly feel both Carlisle and Jasper's sigh of relief as we got a little bit closer to their mates.

It seemed like everyone had gotten back to Forks already. The house was lit up and I waited for the rush of happiness that I usually felt to be home to come, but it never did.

As soon as we stepped out of the Jeep, my siblings and Esme came rushing out. And I found myself wrapped in arms-I couldn't tell which belonged to whom. Various forms of _"I'm so sorry, Edward,"_ ran through my head and echoed in my ears. I didn't respond to any of them.

I sighed and once they had suffocated me enough, I pushed past them and walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Days apart: Three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Here's another chapter. I'm sorry the sneak peeks took so long. I've been busy with school. But, here we are, Edward is back in Forks, where he thinks Jacob is. But, Jacob is in Seattle, by the campus of the University of Washington. How do you think he's going to react when he finds out?

Like I've said before, no matter the length of the chapters, there's always something important in each of them. So, don't despair at the length. Also, you'll note there's no time jumps since the last chapter. It's basically a continuation of Day 3. But, there's one in the next chapter. :)

Also, a reminder to log in if/when you are reviewing so I can send you the sneak peeks. Or make sure your PM is abled on your FF account.

Until the next time,

Lisa

p.s Who absolutely loathes James?


	29. Chapter 29: Getting the ball rolling

**Chapter 29: Getting the ball rolling...**

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Crude language and sensitive subject<strong>

* * *

><p>As the blindfold slipped away, I blinked against the light. I waited for my eyes to get adjusted again as James continued tracing my features with his fingers. Goosebumps erupted all over my body as I shivered from repulsion. The idea of someone else touching me was revolting.<p>

" I wonder how you'd feel..." mumbled James before crimson eyes looked up to meet my wide shocked ones.

My heart lurched at his words and the bottom of my stomach dropped. The idea of having James touching me as intimately, although probably with more roughness, as Edward was revolting. It made me want to puke.

I was in no position to defend myself against him. The chains that held my hands to the ceiling dug into my skin and rubbed against my bones. I could feel the prickling of the glass shards in my back. Blood was starting to coagulate around my nose and my chin was caked with dried blood. The rest of my body ached with bruises and sore muscles; courtesy of James's fists and feet and not to mention his vampiric strength.

My wolf no longer howled for its imprint. They had been reduced to whimpers; we had no strength to howl. All I had left was my wit. I could practically hear Quil and Embry sniggering in my head.

With no defense, all I could do was attack-verbally.

" What about your mate?" I said, my heart pounding in my chest, " The red head? She's your mate, isn't she?"

" I doubt Victoria will mind much," he whispered as he leaned in and caressed my cheek with the tip of an icy finger. I cocked my head to the side, avoiding the probe. But, James was having none of that, with a snarl, he grabbed my hair and pulled my face infront of his. The pull on my hair was brutal and barbaric but that was not what pained me the most. The wintry lips pressing hard against mine were the worst.

I felt myself gag as his tongue swept the caked blood around my lips and chin. Hands like octopus tentacles were snaking around my middle; dipping into the crevices of my ribs. I whimpered softly when his fingers ghosted over the broken ones. Something that turned him on, apparently because he moaned as he pressed into them hard.

I felt a reflux of blood coming up my trachea as he pushed my broken ribs and I pulled away in a quick and swift motion, only to puke blood all over James's front.

" You little piece of shit," snarled James as he glanced down at his clothes. A well aimed punch caused me to vomit again. On his front.

" You fucker," he growled before hitting my face and darting out of the way. With a hand on the door knob, " Don't think this is over. I'm going to bend you over and rip that asshole of yours. I'll make sure to send Edward a tape of that. I'm sure he would love to see his little bitch get whored out," he spat before letting the door slam behind him.

_"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."_ I thought over and over again. This was not good. I knew James. He was a little vindictive little motherfucker. I knew he was do what he promised, even if it meant hating it as he fucked me; even if it meant hurting his mate. He was a sick bastard who would stop at nothing to punish the people who had humiliated him.

I was here because Edward had undermined him infront of his mate. A mate who he clearly doesn't even love him that much. Now, he wanted to fuck me because I had accidentally puked on him because he kept on hitting my broken ribs. He was a twisted bastard. I loathed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

**Three days later:**

I've been at this for hours now, I sighed. And though I don't get tired, I was mentally exhausted. My patience was wearing thin. It was almost sun down and I still haven't manage to find any trace of James or Jacob. There was no lingering scent. From no one. Not even the red head.

I slowed to a stop and leaned against the trunk of a tree. If I was not mistake this was the same tree I had pressed Jacob against before he had phased and kissed him. And scared him. The same tree where our story had begun.

Ah. The irony of life.

Pressing my forehead to the bark of the tree, I listened. In my mind, the soft sound of Jacob's moan echoed through the forest as he tilted his head back against the same bark.

My body froze as I heard the soft trot of heavy paws and caught the acidic smell of one of the wolves from Jacob's ex-pack. This couldn't be good. I knew I hadn't crossed the border and I was in no man's land at the moment.

As the thumping of paws got closer and the smell got more revolting, I turned around to face the wolf. His thoughts were intermittent. But, not dangerous. I was curious, suddenly.

Out of the shadows and the vegetation, a small (compared to the others) sandy coloured wolf stepped out. His steps cautious; his eyes wide and his mind unblemished. Pure and innocent.

_"You're Edward Cullen, right? The mind reader?"_ came his hesitant thoughts.

I nodded but otherwise stayed mum.

_"You're Jake's imprint?_" he asked again. My heart leapt at the mention of my mate, only to sink back into the agony. I remembered this wolf. I remembered seeing him before. At the border-the day we had left for Chicago. He had been the only voice that had stuck out with me. He was the only one who had supported Jacob. Who had wanted Jacob to stay back for different reasons than the fact that he was leaving with a leech. Seth, Jacob had said.

"Seth?" I asked softly.

A wide comical smile appeared on the wolf's face and he bobbed his massive head up and down. _" Did Jake tell you about me?"_

" Not so much. He didn't like to talk about his life on the Reservation too much."

_"Bastards,"_ growled Seth softly in his head, _" how is he? Is he back to Forks with you?"_

"Jacob's missing, Seth," I answered; my voice rough with emotion, " he left Chicago to adhere to the wishes of a psychopathic vampire who had his niece."

_"What?"_ he exclaimed.

" It's a long story. But this was why we had to leave Forks. The vampire, James was after my mate. And when he couldn't find us. He kidnapped Sarah and blackmailed Jacob."

_"But...But, Sarah's here. She's on the reservation. She came this morning."_

"She's here?" I breathed out, " He got to James. He's there right now. He succeeded."

"How?" I gasped, "How did you find her?"

_" I don't know the details yet. But, Jacob had called Rachel,"_ replied Seth mentally.

"Show me," I breathed out.

_" Rachel was standing in a small living room with Billy and a tall half naked Quileute. "Dad," she said, kneeling down at the man's feet, " please. You, of all people, should let me go. Sarah has been found. She's safe. Jacob is keeping her safe."_

_" Jacob is a traitor. He abandoned his brothers and your father to run away with that leech. He cannot be trusted anymore," interrupted the tall Quileute man, whose form was shaking lightly._

_" Paul," snapped Rachel, "please. You don't know Jacob as well as I do. He's my brother. He's Sarah's uncle."_

_" He may have been your brother, Rach. Now, he's Cullen's imprint," said Paul._

_"No. You didn't hear him. The desperation in his voice. The fear. Dad," she said as she turned to face the man with the leathered face again. The man who was sitting with his head bowed and his eyes shut. "Dad, you have to believe in him. He's your own flesh and blood. He wouldn't betray us like this. He wouldn't be using me as bait."_

_" No! Rachel, I forbid you to go there," snarled Paul._

_With the snap of her head, Rachel's murderous eyes were on Paul. She jumped to her feet and moved in until she was right in Paul's personal space. Despite the difference in height, Paul seemed to cower infront of the Black daughter._

_" Forbid?" she screeched; anger resonating in her voice, " You forbid me? Who the fuck do you think you are, Paul Lahote? You do not fucking own me. Do you understand?" she asked as she jabbed her fingers in his chest. " Do you understand?"_

_"Yes," croaked Paul as he leaned away from the murderous Rachel._

_" I do not need your permission to do anything. I was asking for my father's permission. Not yours."_

_"Dad," she tried again as she lowered herself once more infront of the man in the wheelchair, " Dad, please. You know. You know deep down that Jacob is right. He was right to leave the reservation with his imprint. He was right to stand up for himself. He was right to choose the life he wants. He's right. He's our little Jakey. We have to trust him."_

_Billy's eyes squeezed shut and he pressed the heel of his hands against them, rubbing against the tears that threatened to fall down. He nodded softly._

_"Yes. Go to her," he whispered, " go get her back."_

_"Dad," whispered Rachel. She waited for Billy to meet her eyes before she continued, " Jacob said to tell Edward... Tell Edward that he loves him."_

_Billy's eyes widened with horror as he understood the implications of his son's words._

_"He's not with him?" he gasped. "Jacob would never have left his imprint willingly. He's in trouble isn't he? My boy's in trouble."_

There was a blur in Seth's memories before it changed to the pack's meeting_._

_" Jacob is in trouble," said Sam as they all got caught up with Paul's memories of his fight with Rachel, " But, he's made his bed. And now, he must lie in it."_

_"We, however, have a responsibility towards Sarah Solomon," he continued," a responsibility to save the granddaughter of Billy Black. The great-great granddaughter of Ephraim Black. The Blacks have been an important part of our legacy and Sarah is full of the same potential. As keepers of this legacy, we will do everything we can to protect and save her. So, what I guess I'm saying here is that we're going to Rachel's home. Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and Quil will be staying here on the reservation to make sure that there's no breech while we're gone. Paul, I suppose you will be on the plane with Rachel?" he asked as he turned to face the grey wolf._

_"Yes. If she allows to me sit with her," grumbled Paul._

_A couple of the wolves sniggered at how docile Paul was when it came to his imprint._

_" Jared, Embry and I will be accompanying you for back up."_

The memory blurred again before it disappeared.

My legs were shaking unnaturally as the events caught up to me. All this had happened while I was scouring Chicago for Jacob.

I leaned against the tree and caught my breath.

We have been apart for six days now. The bond was bleeding with pain around me. Its desolate cries echoed in my ear as it begged for his mate.

"Seth," I asked, "could you do me a favour?" The sandy wolf looked up at me with apprehension, but he nodded nevertheless.

" I need to meet with Rachel. Tell her it's me and I just need some information. Please?"

Seth bobbed his head in agreement before turning around and heading back towards the reservation.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fifteen minutes later:<span>**

I pushed myself from the bark of the tree into an upright position as I caught the smell and the thoughts of Rachel and Seth.

I was a little less surprised that she agreed to meet me especially after having seen her in Seth's memories.

Rebecca might have been Jacob's other mother, but that didn't mean Rachel didn't care for her brother. She just showed it differently.

Just like before, Seth stepped out of the darkness and the vegetation of the forest but this time, he was followed by a young, Quileute woman with Jacob's features. The same jet black, lustrous hair; the same smooth russet skin that I had become so familiar with; the same high cheekbones. But, that was where the physical similarities ended. Rachel, like Rebecca were more feminine while my Jacob was all man.

Rachel's thoughts were fleeting. A mess. Thoughts flickered back and forth through her mind. Her first impression of me ( which were pretty good if the slight hitch in her breath were anything to go by...), the fact that her brother had imprinted on me, the danger she was in, how furious Paul, her imprinter would be when he found out she came to meet a vampire with only Seth as back up, and then she remembered me at Rebecca's funeral.

"Hello Rachel," I said softly as I approached her with my hand held out for a hand shake.

"Edward?" she asked as she glanced down at my hand with apprehension.

I nodded.

"You're Jake's imprint?" she asked again, not taking the hand I offered.

" I am," I said softly and a little wistfully.

She gave me a smile but sad smile as she finally reached out to shake my hand. She had none of Jacob's warmth. There was no sparks that flew up my arms and shook me to the core.

"He's my mate," I added as I met sad, brown eyes, " I found him before he found me."

"Oh," she said simply as she glanced around to find Seth lounging on the floor of the forest with attentive eyes on us. " He called. Jacob."

Letting go of her dainty hand, I took a step back. "Oh," I said; repeating her words.

" He said to tell you that he loved you," she whispered softly as she peered into my face.

"Loves," I corrected her, " he loves me. There's still hope, Rachel. And I plan on getting him back. Comes hell or high water. James doesn't get to win. Not when Jacob's life is at stake."

Brown eyes watched me as they teared up. I swallowed and looked away from her inquisitive eyes. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I didn't know why. I felt like I was betraying her emotions. The emotions she had for her brother. The pureness of that sentiment.

"Sarah..." I asked, my voice rough with emotion, " He found her."

" He did," she replied with a nod. She watched me for a minute before she continued, " We went to my old house. She was waiting with Mrs. Gladys, my neighbour."

I nodded, yet again.

" Did any of the wolves find a scent? I assumed you were accompanied by Paul? He imprinted on you, didn't he?"

" He did. And no, they weren't allowed to leave the airport. Jacob had made it clear. None of the wolves were allowed to leave the airport."

One step forward and three steps back.

I choked on the emotions I felt and I darted backwards and punched a tree. " Damn it, Jacob," I cried.

Seth whined lowly and I swiveled on my heels to look at the two other occupants of the forest.

"I'm sorry," I said to both of them before bowing my head.

"It's alright, Edward," started Rachel softly, " you miss him."

A little bashfully, I looked at her through my lashes before I nodded. "How's Sarah?" I asked. I didn't know what made me ask about the little girl I had barely even met once. But, I felt compelled to know.

Jacob had risked his life to save her. _Our life._ I had to know.

" She's good. Not frightened. Not scared. She's perfect. She said she had fun at her sleepover. And that she got to meet her uncle Jake."

I gave her a brittle smile, " That's good."

We stood in silence for a few minutes; me gazing at the woman who had the features of my mate as I contemplated the alternatives I had, Rachel blushing under my gaze and Seth watching both of us quietly. His mind was awfully quiet. But, it didn't bother me at the moment.

I had one more option to try...But, I didn't know how to bring it up. Especially now.

My phone buzzed from my pocket. Quietly, I pulled the silver apparatus out and answered the call.

_"Edward,"_ came Alice's breathless gasp across the earpiece, _" your future disappeared. Where are you?"_

"Relax, Al. I'm in the forest with Seth. One of the wolves. That's probably why you can't see me."

_"No. No. You've disappeared completely for until tomorrow. I can't see you," she hyperventilated, " you're not doing anything stupid like crossing the treaty to get yourself killed, are you?"_

" No, Alice," I whispered furiously into the phone, " I'm not trying to kill myself. I'm just speaking with Seth and Jacob's sister. Stop worrying. I'll be home as soon as I can."

I glanced up to find Rachel and Seth staring at me with wide eyes as they surely caught my conversation ( Well, Seth no doubt).

_" Edward...Are you sure? You know we love you, right?"_

" Alice. Please," I groaned; I swear if I could I would be blushing furiously. God. Trust Alice to embarrass me like this infront of the woman, who I was hoping I could, someday, call my sister-in-law. "Besides, you just said it yourself. My future clears up tomorrow. I'm fine. No suicidal tendencies," I said and added the _'yet'_ internally.

_" Edward..."_

" Al. I love you too, okay? I'll see you at home tomorrow. Don't worry. I'm fine."

_" Well, if you're sure..."_

"Yes, I'm sure. Bye Alice. Stop worrying."

My hesitation disappeared after Alice's phone call. I knew for a fact that Rachel or Seth wouldn't oppose my request.

Feeling a little bold, I looked Rachel in the eyes, " Would you mind if I met Sarah?"

"Why?" she asked; concern for her niece lacing her voice.

" I just wanted to ask her about her stay with James. Maybe she knows where he is and where Jake is."

" Edward," she hesitated..." I don't think it's such a good idea. Don't get me wrong. I want to find Jake as much as you do, but Sarah just got home. I don't want to scare her or overwhelm her."

" I won't," I promised quickly, " I won't press for information. I'll ask her a few questions and if she remembers anything I'll be able to see it."

When she raised an eyebrow, I added, " I'm a mind reader," I said.

"You are?" she gasped, her mouth dropping a little as her cheeks flamed with embarrassment, " Uhm... have you been reading my mind since we got here?" she asked as she glanced at the unperturbed wolf.

" Yes," I replied sheepishly, " but in my defence, Seth knew about this. I thought he had told you. I'm sorry. And if it makes you feel better, I think you're beautiful too. You share many features with my mate. And I appreciate that. A lot." " Especially now," I whispered.

If possible, Rachel blushed harder as she looked around the forest to avoid my gaze, " I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered, " I'm sorry that my father and the pack don't accept your relationship. Although, I think Dad is coming around. He knows Jacob is right. He knows he can't blame Jacob for choosing to be with his imprint."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Not until I can bring Jacob back home anyway. Safe and sound."

"Please, I need to speak with Sarah," I begged shamelessly, "Please?"

"Edward, I've never known much about the legends of this tribe. But, in the past few weeks, I've learnt a lot. And I know for a fact that the Cullens are not allowed to cross the border? There's some sort of treaty, isn't there?"

"I'm aware of that. But, I don't care. Nothing matters more to me right now than finding Jacob," I replied. I knew I sounded desperate, but it didn't matter. Jacob had been gone for a little under a week now and I was desperate.

" Would you consider bringing her here?" I asked.

With a firm shake of her head, " No. Not after the last few days she's had. No more weird for her. This is the first time she's been to Forks. Living with a grandfather she met once. And a bunch of half naked men that seem to walk into our house like they owned it. It's too much. I'm sorry, Edward. I wish I could help you."

"She's met me before," I insisted, " at the funeral."

" Edward. No," she replied firmly.

"Ask Billy. He's the tribe elder and chief. He can make an exception for me. Please. Just for today. Just for once. I'm only asking because I need to find Jacob. Please."

She considered it for a moment before nodding. " Fine. I'll speak to Dad. Only because of Jacob..."

"He's the only reason I'm here," I replied earnestly.

"...And you look really desperate," she replied with a smirk and a wink.

Despite the situation, I let out a small laugh and agreed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Days apart: Six<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I don't have much to say today, except don't forget to login when you review or have your PM abled.

Let me know how you're liking it so far. There's a lot of clues in this chapter as to how Edward is going to get to Jacob. :D

Lisa.

p.s. Dario Argento Syndrome, your PM is disabled and this is the second time I couldn't reply back to you or send your preview. I didn't forget you. I promise!


	30. Chapter 30: Into enemy territory

**Chapter 30: Into enemy territory**

**Jacob's POV:**

He was back. Fingers wound themselves in the tendrils of my hair and pulled. Hard. I groaned at the pain.

"Good evening, Jacob," he whispered in my ear, "how are you feeling?"

I felt like shit. My body ached. I couldn't breathe right. Something was digging into me everytime I breathed. I could feel the reflux of blood everytime I tried to take a breath. So, I tried to breathe through my mouth as much as possible. My arms were throbbing and yet, were numb from disuse. The chains or whatever those torture devices were called dug through my skin and rubbed against my bones. My legs were cramping from standing on my toes for so long. My back burnt with every move I tried to make as glass shards moved with them.

This, however, was not the worst pain I felt. The physical pain I could take. But, I couldn't take the compression that was taking over my chest; I couldn't take the bond wailing in my ears; I couldn't take the desperate whimpers of my wolf as it begged to be near Edward. I couldn't take it anymore. I wished James would get this over with and kill me already. I would rather welcome death than have to deal with missing Edward. I wanted to give him the knife on a silver platter and invite him to kill me. Grant me the release of death. But, James was too vicious for that. He liked to play with his food.

"Are you gonna puke on me again? Hm?" he pushed when I didn't answer, " or are you gonna let James have a piece of you? Will you let me pound you, Jacob?"

I struggled away from his grasp. Well...I tried, but I had no strength anymore. I could barely lift my head to look at him. But, I forced myself to. I looked at his eyes. Crimson eyes were crinkled with sadistic pleasure.

"No," I spat as best as I could.

" Oh come on, baby. Let me fuck you. I bet I'm a thousand times better than that Cullen of yours," he said softly before he proceeded to lick my ear shell.

" That's what you want then," I said as I pull things out of my ass to try to deter him, " you don't want me per say. You want Edward's mate. His leftovers. His seconds," I taunted.

A snarl echoed in my ear as James pushed himself away from me, " I do not need his seconds."

Touched a nerve, did I?

" That's what you want though. Why else would you want me? My smell is revolting to you. My blood tastes horrendous. It must be. Else I wouldn't be alive right now. Not after bleeding so much infront of you. You're just doing this out of spite. You hate Edward so much that you're willing to turn gay for your revenge. You just want the person he loves the most. That's what it's all about. You hate Edward and yet, you wouldn't mind his leftovers." " You want to put your cock where his has been," I tutted, " where his hands have been. You hate him so much..."

"Stop," cried James. But, I didn't. I finally got him where I wanted him to be. I hated this bastard so I kept going; knowing this was killing him inside, "...so much that you want to hear me cry out like I did for him."

" I said. SHUT UP!" he yelled and had I not been staring at him, I probably would've missed his hand pulling back, and turning into a fist before he punched me in the nose, for the second time since we got back."

The crack resonated in my ears and my skull as blood rushed out of my nose and onto my chin and chest. I sputtered as I tried to breathe. The area under my eyes and around my nose were throbbing in pain.

"Laurent," he cried as I tried to stay conscious. Laurent. I remembered that name. It all seemed like eons ago. Another lifetime. A life where I didn't want Edward. A life where I had a pack and a family.

I heard the door open as another acrid smell filled the room. The smell familiar. But, I couldn't see the man's face. I was desperately trying to grasp at the edges of my consciousness. It was too much effort. Finally, I resigned and I let myself succumb into the darkness. I allowed it to pull me under.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Pulling my phone out, I quickly sent a text to Alice and let her know that I was crossing the treaty to meet with Billy and Sarah.

Rachel had come back almost an hour later, accompanied by a pissed off Paul, a tight jaw Sam, a bouncy Seth and a reserved Embry, who I discovered was also one of Jacob's best friend. He eyed me with apprehension; looking me over, trying to decide what Jacob could've seen in a leech like me.

Billy had given his approval. And as an elder and the chief of the tribe, the pack hadn't been able to disagree with him. Not for a lack of trying.

I was currently headed towards a small red house that was nestled along the edges of the forest; it looked almost like a barn with the dull red paint and old wooden panels. A small house that probably wasn't worth a lot, but to me was precious. It was the house Jacob grew up in. It was the house that had some of his fondest memories. A house that sheltered him when he needed to be sheltered; a house that gave him the sense of belonging even when everything came crashing down around him ( and I knew he had had a couple of these experiences in his short life).

Infront of me, Sam walked stiffly. His back was proud and erect. His mind was seething at the thought of escorting a leech to and across their lands ( He seemed to have forgotten that I could read his mind; considering his mental block was down). Rachel, who had originally been walking by my side, had been pushed-quite cleverly, I might add-by Paul who now walked on my left with Rachel, 'safely' on his other side. He kept throwing me side glances, filled with loathing. His thoughts would have made me chuckle, had the situation not been so dire. He was worried about the idea of Rachel being close to me. At the thought of losing her.

Seth walked carelessly next to me as he hummed a song internally. I glanced, furtively to his profile and took in the carelessness of this boy. He was not worried about being attacked by me. He was calm and very at ease. He had made it very clear to me that he wasn't afraid of me and that he trusted me because his brother did. Because Jacob did. And that was enough for him. I wasn't sure if this was naivete on his behalf or just trust and love for my mate.

Embry followed quietly behind me. His steps were sure and confident. He had been aloof since the moment he stepped into the forest and saw me. His was a quiet presence, and despite the anger that was bouncing off Sam and Paul, his behavior was what affected me the most.

As we reached the steps to go up to the house, Sam's back stiffened more as he caught a feminine smell that belonged to neither Rachel, nor Sarah. His mind flashed with anger, but his predominant thought was worry.

I was curious as to who was standing in that house, besides Billy and Sarah.

* * *

><p>Jacob's smell was faintly engrained into the walls of this house and as I walked in, the muskiness of my mate's residual scent was overwhelming. Before I could stop myself, a choked moan escaped my throat, causing the three wolves and Rachel to turn around to stare at me.<p>

"Are you okay, Edward?" asked a concerned Rachel as she peered into my face.

I smiled faintly and nodded, " Jake..." I started before correcting myself-I didn't want to make this harder on the pack than it already was. And flaunting my relationship with my mate certainly did so-"_Jacob's_ scent. I didn't think it would linger in the house," I whispered. "It's nice," I breathed out.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered before placing her hand on my forearm; earning us a growl from Paul. Rachel flushed and pulled away.

" Let's go," said Sam, in between clenched teeth, " We don't have all day."

With that he turned and lead us to a small living that took my breath away. The room was small and the wall was painted in the same red as the outside. Against the back wall stood a real wood fireplace, but what caught my attention were the pictures lined on the mantle.

I felt my head spin into the story of my mate's life. The pictures were breathtaking. They were lined up it seemed for me; creating a timeline of my mate's past. There was a sepia one with a tall woman, sitting in a rocking chair with two identical girls at the foot of the chair playing with their dolls. Her arms were full with a small bundle whose face was barely visible as she tilted him a little to face the camera. A three year old Jacob's face stared back at me as he stood his arms wrapped shyly against his mother's neck. A six year old Jacob, grinned at me, with a missing front tooth as he lifted a fish-no doubt his first one-towards the camera while standing in a canoe. A ten year old boy with a long braid stood with his arms wrapped around his sister's shoulder as he leaned over the sitting girl and grinned into the camera. The pictures after that disappeared. The years after Rebecca and Rachel had left the reservation...

Someone cleared their throat and I glanced around the room. Everyone was watching me but my eyes quickly found and were only for the man with the leathered face as he watched me from his wheelchair; seizing me from afar.

"Mr. Black," I said politely; digging my nails into my palm.

" Cullen," he replied with a gruff, in response, " Where's my boy?"

Locking my jaws, I stared at him, " Your boy? Funny...You didn't seem to care too much about your boy a month ago."

I heard a snarl around me somewhere but I kept my eyes on the old man. He stared back. Back straight with pride; eyes dark with an emotion I could only describe as anger or indignance. " How dare you?" he snapped, " are you saying you love Jacob more than I do? The father who raised him for sixteen years?"

" We both love Jacob very much, in different ways. But, I think you'd have to give credit to your daughters and your wife for raising him. Rebecca took over after your wife and Rachel after her sister."

" Now you accuse me of being a bad father," he said, gaze never wavering, " What do you know about our life, Mr. Cullen? Did Jacob tell you these things?"

" Jacob told me nothing. And that's what worried me. He never said a word. And to answer your question. I don't think you're a bad father. Jacob loves you and has great respect for you. He absolutely adored being able to spend time with you when Rachel finally left..." I said.

" What a great way of showing his respect," jibbed Paul from the corner of the room.

"...But what did you do? You turned your back on him when he needed you the most," I continued, refusing to be baited by Paul. " He had no control over his imprint. You know this," I said, " you _all_ knew this," I added as I looked around the room and stared pointedly at Sam, who had his arms wrapped around a woman with scars running down her face, and Paul, " yet you threw him out. Gave him an ultimatum when he chose to be with his imprint. Was his deteriorating health worth the risk?"

" You know he only left town because of James right? I hope you know that. And I would like to tell you,Mr. Black , that Jacob left Chicago and me, to go find your granddaughter. His mother's namesake," I said as my fingers closed over the piece of paper that was in my pocket, " he didn't have to. He didn't have to put his life at risk. He didn't have to abandon his imprint but he did. Because that's who he is. He always put you first. He never wanted to accept our relationship because it meant that yours would be over."

" Mr. Cullen," Billy started, but I raised my hand, " I don't want to hear your justifications or your apology. The person who needs to hear them is not here. And he's in grave danger. You're not the reason why I'm here. He is. I need to speak to Sarah. Ask her a few questions about James."

For the first time since I got here, Billy averted his eyes from mine and stared at the wall. His mind was welded shut. As it had been since I got here.

"I'll go get her," said Rachel softly before stepping out of the crowded living room and disappearing into the house.

* * *

><p>The room was crowded as I stood there, awkwardly. The four Quileute men looming around me seemed to take all the available space. Billy had wheeled himself around the room, and by the couches.<p>

"Sit down, Cullen," he grunted as he stared at the wall infront of him. I blinked in surprise as I looked at him but he cautiously avoided my eyes. His behaviour was familiar. Jacob was more like his father than he thought and despite everything, Billy's awkward invitation made hope bloom inside of me. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, things might change when I find Jacob.

"I..uh..okay," I stammered as I looked around at the members of the pack who stared at Billy in shock.

"Oh. Yes. Where are our manners?" exclaimed the girl who had been leaning against Sam, "Edward. Can I call you Edward?" she asked as she glanced at me.

I nodded in silent astonishment.

"Emily," growled Sam as he stared at her. But a sideways stare quelled whatever protest Sam was about to make.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked innocently and stared at me expectantly. The three wolves and Billy stiffened at her question while Seth snorted with laughter.

"I..uhm..." I started awkwardly as I glanced at everyone, " I...can't drink anything..."

"Oh come on," she continued-she clearly hadn't caught on yet, " what do you think Jake would say, if he knew we weren't treating his imprint well?"

"Jesus, Emily. He's a vampire. What do you think he drinks?" snarled Sam at his imprint. Seth burst out in laughter that he had been trying to control for a while.

"Oh," cried Emily as her mouth formed an 'O' and stared at me. She flushed as she met my gaze and I smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, " I didn't think. I.."

"It's okay, Emily. I appreciate the gesture. Thank you."

Finally, Rachel came into the room with a little five year old in her arms. I stood up and shuffled on my feet as I waited for Rachel to introduce us.

"Sarah, sweetie. There's someone I want you to meet," crooned Rachel to the little girl, "this is Edward," she said, pointing at me, " he's uncle Jake's friend."

Paul snorted in the corner of the room and in turn, received a quelling stare from Rachel. He sobered immediately. Seth grinned as he stared between the two of them.

"Hi, Sarah," I said as I took a step forward. Rachel's firm head shake told me to stay back and I did. Sarah's head came up from Rachel's shoulder and brown eyes stared at me. Appraising me.

I saw myself in her memories and I threw her a dazzling smile. A smile that got me a smile as well. " I don't know if you remember me," I started, " but we met each other briefly in Hawaii before."

A shy smile broke on her face and she nodded, " You took Uncle Jake into the forest," she quipped as she thought about the day Jacob's wolf exploded out of him for the first time. She thought it was funny that I had carried the man who had carried her from home. Especially since Jacob was taller than me.

I nodded softly as I smiled at her.

" Did you see your Uncle Jake?" I asked her quietly.

Sarah nodded, "Uhuh. On my sleepover. With Uncle James," she replied as she thought about the fun she had with the vampire and how she snuggled with her Uncle Jacob at night.

" Where did you see him?" I asked; keeping the shaking of my voice controlled.

" I don't know. Uncle James said this was a secret hiding place. No one could know where we were, because it was like hide and seek. We were hiding from Mrs. Gladys."

She squirmed in her aunt's arms and asked to be put down. Mirroring her actions, I sat down so that we were face to face again. She stood staring at me for a few minutes. Her mind blank. Trepidation paralyzed me as I watched her analyze me in her own way before she walked slowly in a careless and adorable way that only a five year old could.

Around me, I heard sharp draws of air as everyone waited with bated breath and wondering if my vampirism would finally outshine the code Carlisle had ingrained in us. When we were inches from each other, Sarah raised her tiny palm and placed it on my cheek._ "So cold,"_ ran through her mind, reminding me the exact words that had run into Jacob's mind when he had shook my hand for the first time at the spring dance. I gave her a small shaky smile before detaching the small hand from my cheek and pressing a soft kiss against her palm. She beamed at me.

But, her scent caught my nose and I choked, yet again. Sam stepped forward ready to intercept anything. But, I simply closed my eyes and sniffed her again. Jacob's fresh (fresher than I had smelt in days) lingered over her.

"You and uncle Jake cuddled..." I said and she nodded happily as she thought of the strong arms that had rocked her to sleep. Sam fell back as he understood the reason for my little outburst.

"Tell me about your sleepover," I said with a small brittle smile as I pulled her in my lap. She pressed her head against my shoulder and thought about how similar this position was as a couple nights ago when Uncle Jacob had held her.

" It was nice. We played in the big room. You know the one with the mirrors?" she asked as she pictured a large room with wall seized mirrors. Sarah thought about her dancing in the mirrors and how her dance echoed around the room through the mirrors.

" A studio," I gasped as I looked up at Rachel. " It's a dance studio. Looks like a place where girls learn ballet. It has a bar and mirrors. Floor to wall. On all the walls," I described as I watched Sarah's memories. "There's a banner on the wall," I continued, " she couldn't read the words obviously."

"Was it blue and yellow?" asked Rachel as she stared back at me. I nodded.

"There's some sort of bird on it. I can't tell what kind. Her memory is a little fuzzy. She wasn't focusing on the banner."

Rachel gasped.

" What?" I asked, " You know it?"

"Yes," she whispered. " It's the old dance studio of the University. I used to go there all the time during my first three years of study. I quit the team when the workload got too much. A few months after I quit, they opened a new studio that was right on campus. And this one was closed for renovations. But, the company that bought it never renovated. They went bankrupt. So, now it's just an old place where no one ever goes."

"That's where they are. That's where he's keeping Jake," I whispered.

" Sarah," I asked, "was Uncle Jake there too? In the great room where you played?"

"Yeah! He had a thing around his eyes. Uncle James said it was because that way he couldn't see and he wouldn't cheat at hide and go seek."

I nodded mechanically at her as she thought of playing in the big room with Jacob there-a blindfold on his eyes as he walked into the room. He was there. At this dance studio. Carefully, I lifted Sarah and placed her on the couch next to me.

" I have to go," I announced.

"Where you going?" asked Sarah.

" Uncle Jake's been hiding for too long. I'm going to go find him. It's my turn," I replied with a small smile

Sarah nodded in understanding.

"Thank you," I told Rachel as I took her hands in mine and squeezed. Paul made a noise of frustration in the background and to aggravate him more, I leaned in and pressed a kiss on Rachel's cheek. "Get away from her leech," he snarled.

"Paul," reprimanded Rachel at once as she stared at him.

"You're my imprint," he growled back.

"And he's Jacob's mate," she countered. Over Rachel's head, I gave him a smirk. A smirk that earned me a growl and him a sharp reprimand from his imprint.

She turned back to me, " Go find and bring him home. Safe."

" I will," I promised.

" Will you call me? When you get back, with Jake?" she asked.

I nodded, " You're welcome in our home anytime you want. It's your brother's house too. Don't be a stranger."

" I won't," she replied with a smile, " besides, I think Sarah's enamored with you. Jacob has competition."

I laughed softly. " I have to go."

" Good luck Edward."

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

><p>I descended the steps of the Black house on shaky legs. I knew where he was. I ran home like my tail was on fire. Quickly, I informed my family what happened and what the plan was. I was going to the University of Washington with Carlisle, Jazz, Alice and Emmett.<p>

To find Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Days apart: Seven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

First off, I would like to apologize for te delay in updating this chapter. I've been trying to write the whole of last week. But, I was stuck, and I only got some writing done last night. The good news is I got past my writer's block. The sad news is that my buffer chapters (between what I'm posting and what I'm writing are running really low), which means the updates will be slower. Also, the main issue for me right now is that the month of March will be the final month of my semester, and so the assignments and tests are almost every week; jumping at me left, right, front and centre. So, please be patient.

But, you don't need to fear, the plot for the whole story is done. It's just a matter of finding the time to develop the plot into chapters. I won't be abandoning this story. It's been my baby for way too long. In fact, I already wrote the (very) last scene of the story. I don't know what chapter it will be in, so I cannot give you a number yet. But, there are few loose ends to tie before we can part ways. Victoria and the Volturi are a big example! :)

As usual, I would like to take this time to remind you to log into your FF account or have your private messaging abled so I can send you the previews.

I'm sure you're all excited about the next chapter; I won't be delaying their reunion any longer.

Lisa


	31. Chapter 31: My Uriel

**Chapter 31: My Uriel**

**Jacob's POV**

I was drifting. The darkness surrounded me and I dreamt. It was after all, in the dark when we dreamt. I floated in and out of consciousness.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard a snarl, answered by another one. A wild snarl that was so melodious to my ringing ears; even though it shook with fury.

My heart pounded at the sound and my wolf whimpered with need. My bond throbbed dully as I tried to fight the darkness that was trying to pull me under again. I felt my head drop back down to my chest as I stood on my toes (still) and everything went dark again.

* * *

><p>"Jacob," called the same melodious voice again, " wake up." I couldn't find it in myself to look up. But, I did it anyway. I couldn't disobey that voice. The silent plea that rang through it.<p>

I groaned softly and with a Herculean effort, I lifted my head. My body swung back with the effort; my arms were held with the thick chains as my pivot and my feet were tired from standing on my toes; so I sank back almost effortlessly from the cherub face that was staring at me. His hair flamed like fire. I tried to blink to clear my vision-everything was so blurry. I couldn't make out who was standing infront of me. But, he looked like an angel. An angel who was to rescue me from this torture James was putting me through. An angel who was to take me to the gates of heaven because I couldn't walk anymore. My feet were tired and my muscles croaked with exhaustion everytime I tried to move.

A gasp reached my ears as I tried to blink once more to see the face of my angel.

"Jacob," the angel called me again. This time, his voice was full of horror as his body shook.

Behind him came vicious sounds that, after my time with James-however long that was-my mind shied away from. I heard the snapping, the sharp cries of pain and the breaking of something, but I never registered any of it.

Infront of me, the lips of the angel was moving. Pink like a baby's. But, the edges were fuzzy and I was tired. My eyes slid shut but cold hands on my shoulder shook me awake. I groaned at the pain.

"Jake. Please! Listen to me," begged the voice of my angel.

As I focused on his voice, I tried to move my lips to answer him. I wanted to promise him the world. Instead of sounds, blood rushed out of my mouth and spluttered down my front.

"Carlisle!" cried my angel, his voice was full of agony. " No. Jake. Please. No. No," he sobbed tearlessly. Broken sobs that tore at my insides. My wolf howled in mourning. But, everytime I moved my lips to tell him to stop crying, blood rushed down my front.

A cold hand ghosted against my bruised cheek lightly and I whimpered.

"Jake," called my angel again.

"He's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him down. Emmett, untie those chains. You hold him," said a calm, controlled voice, " His nose is broken."

A howled of rage escaped the lips of my angel and I lifted my head to watch him again. His face was twisted with rage. There was a sharp stab against my sides and I whimpered again as the blood continued to dribble down my chin.

" You're hurting him," snapped my angel and the cool voice added, " And some ribs."

I heard a clanking of chains above me. There was a pounding in my head as I felt my arms drop down. Numb. That's all I felt. My arms were so numb and cold. My body sagged to floor ( my feet could no longer hold me) but my angel caught me just in time. We both sank to the floor before he pulled my head in his lap and cradled me like I was the most precious thing he had.

"Keep his head elevated," came the methodical voice again. My angel shuffled me again and I felt him prop my head up. Gentle fingers were caressing my lips; removing the excess blood. I tried to move my head to look at him. I wanted to see him. I needed to.

"Ssh. Don't move," he whispered in my ear, gently. But, I had to see him.

"I'm right here," he said as he leaned forward a little, putting his face in my line of view. I sighed and stared at his perfect face. My angel. Uriel.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I ran towards my mate, who was dangling from the roof, like he was a piece of meat at a market and left my brothers and Carlisle to take care of James. I had done my part. He was dead. His head lolled around his body. While revenge was the reason behind my heinous act, the concern for the boy who held my heart in the palm of his hands was greater. All I cared was that he was fine.

Jacob's blood permeated the air. It was such a heady scent; it made my head spin. Not out of control. But of anger.

James had wasted so much of his blood.

As I slid to a stop infront of him, I felt my heart break into a million of pieces. The bond throbbed with need, but I couldn't feel Jacob anymore. We had been apart for too long. The bond was a little wary.

But, this was not my main concern right now. The man who was hanging from the ceiling was. He was on his toes; hands bound with heavy chains; bruised torso, caked with blood; his head hung low on his chest, hiding his magnificent face from me.

"Jacob," I called. His mind was blank and I wondered if he had fallen asleep, " Wake up."

A soft, but broken moan left his lips as he lifted his head, with what looked like a lot of effort. The small movement made him lose his balance as his body swung back, on his toes with his arms tied and used them as a pivot.

I gasped in horror as I stared into the face of my mate. There was a large purple bruise on his right cheekbone. The area under his eyes and around his nose were bruised and swollen; making his eyes half lidded. His mouth was bruised and caked with dried blood.

"Jacob," I called out to him again; my voice was shaking with horror and I could feel my body shake as well and it took all the willpower I had not to turn around and maim James's dead body.

But, from the sounds of it, Emmett and Jasper were doing a fine job of it on their own. The ripping and breaking of James's body echoed through the studio and I made myself focus on the boy infront of me.

"Jacob. Can you hear me?" I asked, but his eyes were glazed over and I knew he probably couldn't register me. What worried me the most was that I couldn't hear him mentally. His mind was wiped like a slate. As his eyelids slid shut, I instinctively reached out and shook his shoulder.

He groaned at my touch. My eyes lowered to where my hand was connected to his skin and noticed the dark purple bruise that was mapped out on his skin.

"Jake. Please! Listen to me," I begged. I could practically see the mental struggle as his eyes focused on my face and his lips started to move in response.

But instead of words, to my absolute horror, blood rushed out of his mouth, spluttering down his front.

Fear gripped my insides and froze me-like death had. But, panic shook me awake as I stared at the blood tumbling out of my mate's mouth. I've spent enough years with a doctor as a father to know that this was not good.

"Carlisle!" I cried, in agony. " No. Jake. Please. No. No," I sobbed. I didn't think I could lose him all over again. I wouldn't make it. Tearless sobs racked my body as I watched him in muted horror. His lips moved again, only to allow the blood to dribble down his chin and neck.

My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it reached out and brushed against his bruised cheek. I couldn't stop myself. I needed the contact; the reassurance that he was there. That Jacob was indeed, infront of me.

A whimper broke my heart and I whispered his name.

"He's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him down. Emmett, untie those chains. You hold him," said Carlisle's calm and controlled voice, " his nose is broken."

A howled of rage escaped my lips. A sound that rose Jacob from whatever stupor he was in. Dull eyes stared at me without seeing.

On my right, Carlisle was running his hand over Jacob's flank as he inspected him for any other damage.

He whimpered (blood dribbling down his chin like a leaky faucet) and Carlisle's probing hand stopped.

" You're hurting him," I snapped and Carlisle added, like he hadn't heard me, " And some ribs."

Emmett was already untying his chains and it wasn't before long that his hands dropped from the ceiling. His body crumpled down like a bag of potatoes. Before he could hit the floor, I caught him. We sank to floor before I pulled his head into my lap and cradled his head.

"Keep his head elevated," instructed Carlisle. Quick to obey, I shuffled him again and propped him up against my chest, keeping his head elevated.

Using two of my fingers, I gently caressed his bruised lips and wiped the excess blood that was accumulating there. In my lap, Jacob moved. He tried twisting his torso and angling his head to look up at me.

"Ssh. Don't move," I whispered in his ear, gently as I tried resisting the urge to nuzzle against him.

_"Had to see him,"_ came a desperate voice in my head. Like a ray of sunshine breaking through the dark clouds after a rainy day.

For the first time, in a days, I felt the warmth that I associate with Jacob radiate through me. He wanted to see me.

" I'm right here," I said, leaning forward a little, angling my face so that I was in his line of view. He sighed; almost happily before he sank back against my chest. _"Uriel,"_ came his unguarded thought before he sunk into sleep.

I frowned. Uriel? What, in the world was an Uriel?

"What's the matter?" came Alice's voice as she joined us in the studio.

"Jacob. He just said Uriel," I told her, with a frown marring my face.

" No. He didn't. I was right here," she replied. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she grinned sheepishly, " Right. Uriel?"

I nodded and she shrugged, " Maybe he's delirious."

"Uriel is an angel," interrupted Jasper as he joined his wife and slung an arm around her shoulder. " According to modern angelogy, Uriel is the angel of destiny."

"What?" I asked, confused.

" When you held him, something flickered inside him. When we came into the studio, he was numb. I was getting no feelings from Jacob. But, when you held him, I felt something. Like someone lit a match in the dark. Something came alive inside him. I think he saw you as an angel. Uriel, more specifically. His angel of destiny."

"You are after all, his destiny," added Carlisle as he joined us again, medical bag in his hand.

I gaped at them. This was all too...romantic for the circumstance we were in currently. My mate was lying almost dead in my lap and we were discussing destiny.

I shook my head slightly, " How...Where...are you going to treat his injuries?" I asked as I looked at my father, who was already kneeling by Jacob and rummaging through his bag.

" Well, it seems like his advanced healing, although it has slowed down considerably, has made my job much easier and saved Jacob's life. If not, he would have been either dead or in a coma from all this blood loss," answered Carlisle.

I gaped at him; fear pounding against my chest as I stared down at the man I had almost lost.

"Is he going to be okay?"

" He should be fine, but I'm a little worried about his broken nose. I'm not sure how the healing has occurred, I'm worried about either a rupture of the cartilage or rapture of the air passageways or a deviated septum. I can't know for sure until I've operated on him. And I have no tools to be able to perform a surgery here."

"So, what do we do?"

"I'm afraid the only thing we can do is pray that his advanced healing hasn't made it worse and it will sustain him long enough till we get back to Forks."

"But, we can't let him suffer like this... Carlisle. I can't..."

"I'm giving him a high dose of morphine, which should last him till we get back to Forks."

" No. That's too long of a wait. Do something now."

"Edward, there's nothing I can do here. We can't even take him to a hospital."

" No. There must be something. I can't let him suffer. There must be something we can do. Now!"

" Edward. Please. I know, you're hurting. I know you feel Jacob's pain. But, there's nothing we can do but wait."

"Edward," interrupted Jasper, " he's not feeling anything right now. He's asleep. And with the morphine, he won't feel anything. If that changes, and if he's in pain, I'll let you know. I promise."

I stared at my brother and finally, nodded.

" Okay. Here we go. The morphine should start working on him in a while. Now, I'm not sure how fast his metabolism will burn it out. But, considering he's..." he said as he glanced at me, "...sluggish for now. I assume it will last longer than normally. Edward, make sure you don't jostle him too much when you get up. And whatever you do, keep his head elevate. I don't want any back flow of his blood into his brain or down his throat."

" Got it," I said as I stood up gingerly, with Jacob's now thinner body cradled in my arms.

"Emmett's getting the car," said Jasper, " you, guys can take the backseat."

I nodded and made my way out of the studio.

Seated into the car, with Jacob's head against my chest, I sighed. I leaned down and took in his scent. Under the strong scent of blood, there was the smell I loved the most. My mate's scent. I wrinkled my nose at the lingering smell of James on him. But, that was all in the past now. James was dead. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice come out of the studio, a bag in her hands, flames dancing behind her as James burnt away from our lives. Jacob was safe. My mate was back in my arms, where he belonged.

In my lap, Jacob stirred a little, "Ed," he slurred; his voice thick with sleep and exhaustion as he burrowed closer to me.

"Mm?" I breathed in his ear, elated at hearing my name on his lips for the first time in days.

"Yo-you. Are...here," he breathed out, like a sigh.

"I'm here,Jake, and I'm not leaving you ever again," I promised. He made a contented sound in the back of his throat and burrowed his head further into my chest.

"You...'re ...my U...Uriel," he breathed out, after a few minutes.

" I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I. Know," he breathed out before he was out cold again. Despite everything, I couldn't help but chuckle and leaned down, again, to press a soft kiss to his longish hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello everyone.

So, here's the new chapter. I know a lot of people were expecting a great fight scene. Truth be told, I didn't want to write that for two reasons.

One, I can't write a good fight scene and two, it would have been too much like the book/movie. And I didn't want that!

I hope you aren't too disappointed and that this was good too.

Also, I don't know anything about angels and angelogy. I wikipedia-ed this. So, if I'm wrong, I apologize. And, then I would have to say, let's for the sake of my chapter, assume that Uriel is the angel of Destiny! :)

Again, for the sneak peeks, don't forget to log in with your FF account when you review and have your PM abled.

Until the next time,

Lisa

p.s. Thank you everyone for being so patient with my busy ( and crazy) schedule! I appreciate it.

* * *

><p>~Uriel (translates to God is my light) transports us to our destiny.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32: Far away

**Chapter 32: Far away**

**Edward's POV:**

* * *

><p><em>Been far away for far too long,<em>

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours. They've been in there for two and a half hours. And I've been outside pacing for about an hour and a half. An hour and a half since Carlisle kicked me out of the makeshift operation theatre we had in the mansion.<p>

"Edward. You need to calm down. You're father is good at what he does. Jacob will be fine," soothed Esme as she placed a hand on my shoulder and stopped my pacing.

" I know. But, I wish I was inside," I mumbled, like a child.

" Yes, but you couldn't control yourself when your father was making the incisions. That's why he kicked you out. You were hindering the surgery," she replied softly, amusement in her voice.

" I was not hindering anything. Incisions hurt!" I exclaimed.

" Edward, Jacob is heavily sedated. He can't feel anything," she pointed out.

" We don't know that," I countered.

" Either way. The incisions have to be made if Carlisle had to go in to operate on his nose and ribs. It's for his own good," she added; her mouth quirking slightly with laughter.

" Esme!" I chided as I watched my mother make fun of my pain. It was terrifying not knowing how Jacob was doing. I was scared. What if he didn't make it? What if his nose ended up all crooked? It happened sometimes if the cartilage in the nasal area didn't set right or right away.

A wave of calm washed over and I sagged against the wall. I turned to give Jasper my thanks with a small smile. " You were driving me crazy. Just please. Relax," said my brother and I closed my eyes.

No. He was going to be fine. Carlisle had said his healing had taken care of most of it and he was only going in to make sure everything had set right. Besides, I would have loved him either way. Crooked nose or not.

"Edward," said a somber Alice as she joined us in the hall.

Looking up, I waited expectantly. Her mind was closed as she hummed the lyrics to some song in Finnish. " Bella. Called. She, uhm, said she wanted to come by and say hi. Charlie had grounded her and her punishment is finally over. She couldn't reach your phone. So, she called mine," rambled Alice.

"Not now, Al," I sighed. I couldn't do this right now. I knew Bella deserved to know the truth now that there was no danger and Jacob was _home-safe._ I just...had more important things on my mind. Like if Jacob would make a full recovery or not.

" I know, Edward. But, when I told you just got home and Jacob was having surgery. She insisted on coming by to see him," she whispered guiltily.

I shot her a glare, "Why did you tell her about his surgery? I haven't even told his sister yet. His father doesn't know. Alice!"

" I know. I'm sorry. I...it just slipped out. She was asking all these questions about you and how she thinks you're avoiding her. And I had no answer... I'm sorry."

" I know," I sighed, " it's just...I've got so much going right now." " Can you ask her to come after dinner? Jacob should be done with his surgery then, and I should be in a better frame of mind. Please?"

" I...uhm. Okay."

" Thank you," I said as I started pacing again.

* * *

><p>Jacob was finally out of surgery. It only took three hours. I felt my throat tighten as I took hold of the door knob. Even though, I hadn't seen him yet, I was a little wary.<p>

Slowly, I turned the knob and entered the room. My room. _Our_ room now. Esme had been kind enough to buy and get a new bed installed for him while we were away. It felt like slow motion as I took in the massive bed that was placed in the middle of my room, changing the focus of the room from the massive window to the massive bed that could accommodate Jacob's large frame. The window shed light to the man lying in the bed.

My hands shook as I took a deep breath and took him in. He was lying on his back-the glass shards that had been used to tear his skin (that I found when he was lying on me in the car) were finally removed and healed by his own healing system-it really was the only for him to lie in bed for the moment.

The bruised torso and two broken ribs meant he couldn't lie down on his stomach, which was his preferred method of sleeping.

The prominent feature on my Jacob was the inverted 'Y' and the 'T' shaped plaster/bandage that Carlisle had used to hold his nose in place; allowing the cartilage to form and prevent any bending while it repaired itself. It was encircled by purple bruises that highlighted the plaster, as if it require more emphasis.

The swelling hadn't gone down, just yet.

His beautiful lips were swollen, as well, slit in the middle and blackened on the left side due to the force of James's fist.

I hissed at the thought of James.

"He's fine," whispered Carlisle as he came and stood shoulder to shoulder with me.

"That's not fine," I snarled without taking my eyes off of Jacob.

"It looks worse that it is," he replied softly before squeezing my shoulder.

It didn't seem so to me. Every bruise, every purple or black spot on my mate's body looked terrible and it agonized me. A lot.

"He's fine, Edward," replied Carlisle as an answer to my thoughts, "he's under a lot of painkillers right now. He can't feel anything. He's just sleeping. He needs to recuperate."

"And the tubes?" I asked, referring to the various tubes that poked in and out of his left arm.

"Just to make the healing easier on him. There's some IV, and morphine dripping down-every thirty minutes or so. Just to help him through the night. His body will naturally burn off the excess; that would be the cause of his fever. As for the heart monitor, I didn't attach one. I assumed you'd be keeping an eye in him."

I nodded softly before padding into the room to get a closer look at him.

" I'll leave you alone. If there's anything, I'm only a shout away," he said as he started to turn away, " Oh. Edward, his sister called. She said they will drop by in a few hours to check up on him."

Again, I could only nod. My attention was no longer on Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two hours later:<span>**

"_Edward,"_ came Alice's voice in my head, _" Bella is here."_

Oh. Crap!

Bella. I had forgotten that she was supposed to come by to see me and her best friend.

I knew there was no way I could avoid telling her about my relationship with Jacob. But, I wasn't sure if I should be waiting for Jacob to wake up before we told her. Would he have wanted to talked to her? Would he rather I did it?

As I heard the shuffling of feet behind my door and caught whiff of Bella's scent, I knew I had to let her know. This wasn't fair to her. I know we've been lying to her for well over a month now, but it was different then. Her life had been at risk. Although minimal, considering James had been obsessed at the idea of hunting my mate.

I sighed. I took one look at the unconscious man next to me and braced myself for Bella's torrent of questions. Untangling my fingers from Jacob's hand, I stood up and moved away from the bed.

A soft knock came to the door and I made my way to the door.

Quietly, I twisted the door knob and pulled the door open. Bella's smiling face greeted me and I felt my stomach sink.

"Hi," she said softly, almost bashfully as she came closer, placing her hand on my arm, which she used as leverage to push up on her toes to kiss my lips.

Awkwardly and rapidly, I let my mouth slip past her pouting lips and kissed her cheek instead. As I pulled away, her disappointment was visible on her face, but she didn't comment on it. Her eyes had caught sight of her best friend in the bed.

"Oh," she gasped. "Jake," she breathed out as she walked into the room and edge closer to the bed.

I shuffled nervously. We hadn't been around people that much since the acceptance of our relationship. I wasn't comfortable at sharing him just yet. My family understood this and none of them had dared to touch my mate. And Jacob's family had, yet, to come see him.

Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him carefully. Her arm reached out to caress his face and I snapped. Quickly, I darted forward. "Bella," I said, " don't," before I could think.

"Wha-Why?" she asked as she whirled around to look at me.

"His face...James broke one of his facial bones. It's going to hurt," I lied; although I wished it had been about the broken facial bone. No. That minute fissure had healed back already, despite Jacob's slow healing system.

"Oh," whispered Bella as she turned back around to watch him, " how long has he been out?"

"Almost a day now," I replied, counting the drive to Forks.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he should be fine. He's under a lot of painkillers. Carlisle thinks that he's going to heal faster as his body recuperates during sleep."

"Why is he here?" she asked as she stood up and looked at me.

Confused about what she meant, I answered, " It's easier for Carlisle to check up on him if he's living here..."

"No. I meant, in your room?" she asked as brown eyes stared at me, " And since when do you have a bed?"

"Oh. Uhm. Esme got him one," I said shuffling on my feet. God! Was it just me or was this conversation awkward as hell?

"Bella," I said, drawing in a deep unnecessary breath, " can we talk?" Her face paled at my words and I felt awful. But, I didn't want to string her along and I didn't want to lie to her anymore. I, also, wanted my relationship with Jacob to be out in the open. I hated hiding who we are.

"Should I be worried?" she braved a question. Her smile was shaky as she gazed up at me and I didn't answer but shook my head as neutrally as I could. Instead, I led her outside of my room towards the music room. No one used that, but me.

* * *

><p>I stood with my back against her. My fingers caressed the sleek, almost silky top of my piano. Music had always helped me in times of hardships and even though I wasn't playing, I hoped that instrument would lend me some courage. I couldn't look Bella in the eyes. But, I knew she deserved the truth.<p>

"Edward," she started shakily, " is something wrong?"

Plucking my courage with both hands, I turned around to look at her, " Bella. I don't really know what the best way to say this is..."

"I'm not liking where this is going," she whispered.

I continued, pretending I hadn't heard her, " You're my singer, Bella. Remember when I told you I felt this magnetic pull towards you because of your blood?"

She nodded.

" For all this time, I thought you were my mate and that we were destined to be together. The feelings I had for you were so overwhelming that I thought it was love..."

" Wait...you thought it was love?" she started boldly but as the implication dawned upon her, her voice trailed off, " What do you mean?" she ended in a whisper.

"I found my mate," I said softly, with my eyes lowered.

"You-you...found a mate?" she stuttered, " And it's not me?" she asked (her voice was barely audible), although it seemed more like a statement and not a question.

I nodded.

"When you were in Chicago?" she asked. I looked up to meet her teary gaze.

"No. I met him here," I replied.

I cringed and waited for her to understand I was trying to say.

"Him?" she breathed out, " it's a man?"

"Uhm. Yes," I said, shifting awkwardly and unnaturally on my feet.

"When you said here? Did you mean Forks?"

I nodded as I stared into her tear stained face.

"Oh!" She breathed out, " Who?"

My eyes flickered guiltily across the room before meeting hers again.

"Oh my god!" she whispered, " Oh my god. Is it...is it Jacob?" Her heard was pounding in her chest so loudly. Blood had rushed to her face and pinked her cheeks.

"Yes," I whispered back with a nod.

"Oh my god," she breathed out and sank against the door.

"Bella, I..." I started but her musings interrupted me. " That time in Chicago, you called him Jake. You never called him that. You hated the Quileutes. That's why he's in your room."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I never expected this to happen. I never even knew that you weren't my mate. I...I always thought it was you."

" Jacob. Does he feel the same way about you? He told me about this thing... Imprinting. He said that's how the wolves found their mates."

" He imprinted on me," I said softly. I couldn't bring the remorse to my voice. Any remorse I felt over breaking up with Bella disappeared as I mentioned Jacob's imprint. I was remorseful about having to hurt her, but never about my relationship with Jacob. He was my soulmate.

"When?" she whispered in a breath.

"I..." I thought about lying, but I figured she deserved the truth to be able to move on, " I found out at the spring dance. But, he only imprinted on me when he phased for the first time."

" Jake said he phased in Hawaii," Bella pointed out. I nodded and she gasped in understanding, "You went to Hawaii?"

" I had to. He was in pain. I had to be there for him."

" You lied to me!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. But, my first instincts are to protect my mate," I explained, " I didn't want to hurt your feelings but I had to be there for him."

" What about when he phased? Why didn't you tell me then? Why did you wait for so long?"

" I was unaware that he had imprinted on me. Jacob never told me until our talk that day in the clearing, when we first met James."

" Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled; her voice was so close to a screech that I had to flinch.

" It was protect you, Bella. James wanted..."

"Your mate! He wanted Jacob. Not me. It was never me!" she yelled.

" No. He was enamored at the idea of drinking your blood. You smelt as good to him as you do to me. But, you're right. He wanted Jacob. The idea of hunting a vampire's mate was more appealing to him. Especially when said mate is a wolf. He wanted to prove that he was good enough. That Marcus was wrong," I said, more to myself than to her.

"Billy and the pack kicked him out, didn't they? That's why he's here. And not on the reservation?"

Stumped, I could only nod.

She scoffed but said nothing. I wished, for the umpteen time now, that I could read her mind.

We stayed in silence for a while. Bella staring at the piano in the room while I focused all my energy on hearing Jacob's thoughts or any other news about him; to see if there was any changes.

"Did you sleep with him?" she asked softly, but her voice was strained. My eyes flickered to her face, in panic. Was lying the better option here? Or should I just tell her the truth?

I gulped.

"Did you? Did you sleep with him, Edward?" she yelled as she stared at my face; anger flashing red in her face.

"I..Yes," I replied softly, looking her straight in the eyes.

Her breathing was ragged as she glared at me. " How many times?" she breathed out.

_'More times than I could remember_', I thought. Instead, I said, " That's pushing it, Bella. This is none of your concern. Our sex life..."

" _Your sex life_," she snarled, " became _my_ concern when my _boyfriend_ slept with my _best friend_."

" And I told you that we slept together. We're mates. Jacob's a wolf. Sex is a different in the animal world. We consummated our bond and that's that. I will not be giving you any more details," I replied firmly.

"I hate you," she seethed as she stared at me, " I can definitely see why Billy and his pack refused to accept you as their own. And why they disowned him. It's unnatural," she spat out before she swiveled on the balls of her feet and slammed the door in her wake.

I stood there frozen at her words. Words laced with anger and bitterness. I could understand her anger and her bitterness. They were justified. She had every reason to feel betrayed; but the venom in her words pierced my soul.

_"It's unnatural."_

Her words played in my head constantly as I sank back against the wall and onto the floor. The silence in my music room was deafening. How was my relationship with Jacob unnatural?

How did something that made me feel alive be unnatural?

Something that made me breathe a little better? Made me look forward to my eternity?

Sure, we were mortal enemies; but we were also in love. That had to count for something. We were perfect for each other. Fate had chosen me for him. Destiny had chosen him for me. Then, how was this unnatural?

Why couldn't they see and accept the purity of our relationship? The sacredness of our feelings for each other?

Her words sliced through my consciousness over and over. I was glad Jacob hadn't been here to hear them. The venom in her voice and words.

I sighed and closed my eyes; resting my head against the wall of the music room.

* * *

><p>Pushing myself up, I ran through the house to where Alice and Bella were whispering about my 'deceit.' I knew Alice, of all people understood the pull of a mate and how you'd do anything to be with that person. She would be able to convince Bella of how mateships worked.<p>

I wasn't sure why I was here, but as I entered the room, I smelt Rachel, Paul...and Billy. Surprising. I wasn't expecting Billy to show up at the lair of leeches. But, I knew he cared deeply for Jacob. His worry for his son must have won over his dislike for us. It was a step in the right direction, I hoped.

Lurking in the doorway, unnoticed by Bella and Alice, I waited for Esme to get the door. When the door bell rang, Esme's exclamations could be heard as she greeted our guests.

Reading Rachel's mind, I felt her hesitation as she walked into the house. I figured I should greet her-I was the one vampire she was comfortable around.

As the trio entered the living room, with Billy leading the way, I stepped out of the shadows. Alice and Bella's whisperings stopped as they turned around from their corner to watch the Quileutes.

"Billy!" exclaimed Bella, despite herself, " What are you doing here?"

" Came to see my son," gruffed Billy as wise brown eyes stared at his best friend's daughter.

"Mr. Black," I said, nodding at the man in the chair, " Rachel," looking up at the woman, holding the handles of Billy's chair.

I received a blush and a small 'hi,' which was also accompanied by Paul's growl. " Hello, Paul. Welcome to our humble abode," I teased as I stared into his dark eyes. Frustration and anger flickered on his face as he stared at me; unable to retaliate as Rachel's threats crossed his mind. I smirked at him. I loved pissing off Paul.

In turn, he growled an unintelligible response.

"Bella Swan?" asked Rachel as she looked at the girl standing, framed by the windows of the living room.

Bella nodded, half heartedly and Rachel gasped before she gave a short laugh. " Wow. It's so good to see you. Billy hadn't told me you've moved back to town. Last I heard, you were living in some warm town with your mother."

Bella nodded, " Phoenix," she said softly as her eyes flickered towards me. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"So. Uhm. How's my brother?" she asked as she looked at me.

" Recuperating," I said softly.

"How bad is he?"

" He was in a pretty bad shape. But, Carlisle and his advanced healing helped. He looks worse than he is, at the moment," I said as I tried to reassure them; even if my words didn't comfort me.

Rachel nodded as Billy and Bella both stared at me. Although for different reasons. Billy seemed to be appraising me while Bella was glaring at me, hoping looks could really kill.

" Can we see him?" asked Rachel. Billy's hands tightened around the arm rest. I nodded, " Of course. Follow me."

* * *

><p>After helping Billy up the stairs, I opened the door to my room. Rachel gasped as we entered the room. Her eyes, like Billy's were trained on the sleeping man on the bed.<p>

Paul's thoughts were solemn too. I might have punched him, had he made any inappropriate comment.

"Oh god! Jake," breathed Rachel as she moved closer to the bed and sat down by his hand. Grabbing one of his large hands, she squeezed it. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, " He's grown so much," she whispered as she looked up at me. My chest constricted at her words and I nodded softly before turning my eyes back to my mate. Slowly, I realized this was the first time Rachel had seen Jacob after their time in Hawaii, and after his transformation.

A squeak drew me from my musings as Billy wheeled himself closer to the bed. His jaw tightened as he took in the damage on his son's body.

"What happened to him?" he asked as he stared up at me.

"Broken nose, a couple of ribs, a facial bone and a lot of bruising," I replied through gritted teeth.

"And the leech who did this?" he questioned.

"Dead. Killed him myself," I replied, never moving my eyes from Jacob's battered face.

"Good," replied Billy softly but firmly. His tone of his voice was almost grateful that I had to look at him. He was still watching me; appraising me.

"Why isn't he waking up? He's not in a coma, is he?" asked Rachel as her fingers ghosted over the bandage that held Jacob's ribs together.

"God, no. He's just sleeping. Carlisle gave him morphine before he left for his rounds at the hospital."

We stayed silent for a few minutes watching the man who had unconsciously reduced the distance between the Quileutes and the Cullens.

A groan from said man caused all of us to draw in sharp breaths as we waited for another response.

His eyelids fluttered before they opened. Unfocused eyes flickered around the room, resting on Rachel and Billy before flickering up to me. I watched as he struggled to focus on me and when he did, I found myself waiting with bated breath; my body tense.

His eyelids fluttered again before he murmured, "Ed," before closing them again and falling back asleep.

I released the air I was holding in with a whoosh as I kneeled down by his bed, "Jake," I said softly into his ear as my left hand caressed his cheekbone, forehead and pushed the longish hair away from his face. His fever was back.

He didn't respond. He was back into the land of the dead. Sleeping his pain away.

I sighed as I rocked back on my heels and watched his peaceful face.

"We should go," whispered Rachel, reminding me of the people in the room. I turned to face them and found the glimmer of a sad smile on Rachel's face while Billy's face was crushed. He had been waiting for his son to wake up but sadly, this wasn't to be just yet.

"Rachel, Paul, wait for me downstairs while I have a word with Mr. Cullen," said Billy firmly; leaving no room for discussion. But that didn't stop Rachel from voicing her concerns. "Dad, don't start..."

"Young lady, I believe I asked you to do something. And no. I will not be fighting with Cullen."

"Fine," grumbled Rachel, like she was a child again before she dragged her imprinter out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Silently, I stood watching as Billy debated with himself. Trying to find the right words to say to me.<p>

"Cullen," he said as he finally broke the silence of my room, " I know that I've hindered your...relationship with...my son," as he glanced furtively towards the bed. "I...uh..."

"Mr. Black," I started.

"Billy," he said softly; and a little awkwardly, "call me Billy. Everyone else does."

Surprised at his words, I met his eyes-black eyes that I had met years ago-watched me with a certain apprehension...and understanding. "Billy," I started again; holding his gaze, " I love Jacob. Very much. I know that our relationship is...unconventional..." Billy scoffed lightheartedly and I watched him, amusement twitching my lips. "...That no vampire has had a shifter as mate. Or vice versa. But, Jacob is my mate, for all intent and purposes and he imprinted on me. We love each other...despite everything. It doesn't matter to us."

"Look, Cullen," he interrupted.

"Edward," I said, " please call me Edward."

"Don't push it, kid," he said; his tone was light enough for me to know that I wasn't treading on dangerous grounds here.

"Kid?" I teased; my smile tight as I looked up at him, "Really?" Hearing him call me a kid was...weird. I knew him when _he_ was only a boy.

His lips quivered in what I thought resembled a smile before he said, " Technically, you're younger than me. You're in a relationship with my son."

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. I wondered if he realized that he had said that without wincing.

"Look, Cullen," he started again, seriously this time, " There's nothing harder for a father than to see his child lie on his deathbed," I stiffened at his words. Jacob was not on his deathbed. Sure, he was in bad shape, but not on his deathbed. He was not. " Seeing him like this..."he said softly as he gazed at the battered body of his son,"...made me realize how much he means to me. How much my kids mean to me. It doesn't matter that you're you and that..." He sighed.

"I should've realized this when I lost Becca the second time around. But, I didn't. I was too proud. And too stubborn to realize how much...to realize that my life was crumbling around me... I guess what I'm trying to say is that...if Jake will have me back in his life...then I would like to be a part of it. A part of your life."

I was stunned. I never thought I'd hear an apology from the proud Billy Black. But, here he was looking every bit like the older man he was with leathered face and wise repenting eyes that were suspiciously misty.

" I can see how much you care for him," he added as he stared sorrowfully into my eyes, " I should have seen it the first time...when you helped him phase but...better later than never?"

I nodded.

Crouching infront of him, I offered my hand to the man, " It would mean a lot to us," I whispered, " and maybe we should start over. You and I."

He nodded as he shook my hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm your son's mate. I am in love with him and I would like your permission to court him?" Since we were starting over, I might as well do this right. I wanted Billy's blessings as Jacob and I made our way forward in life.

"Billy Black, Jacob's father. And, if you must..."

I felt my lips pull up in a small smile. "Thank you," I said.

* * *

><p>After helping Billy down the stairs, I made my way back into my room, where Jacob was still asleep. Approaching the bed and sitting down by his hand, I gazed down at my battered mate. He was beautiful, despite the bruises and despite the swelling.<p>

My fingers crawled towards his and automatically intertwined with his huge ones. His warmth seeped through me again, like it always did. Even without needing to breathe, I found myself sighing.

I allowed my free hand to ghost over his features. Cold fingers caressed the swollen curve of his cheekbones gently, the purple bruises around his eyes and his swollen lips gently.

"Jacob," I whispered, so low that it almost sounded like a breath. His fingers flexed over my right hand minutely, like he was responding to me.

"I missed you," I breathed out as I leaned over his face and grazed his lips with mine; ever so gently. " I love you," I whispered against them before pushing myself up and settling down on the bed.

Lying on my stomach, propped on my elbows, I watched him breathe.

* * *

><p><em>So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore<em>

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go._

_Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

****Hey everyone,

So, here's another chapter to the story. Honestly, I'm a little worried about this chapter. There's a lot of ground that was covered. From Bella finding out to Billy understanding their relationship. The topics are sensitive and I'm very apprehensive about the chapter as a whole. So, your opinion is needed ( and very welcomed!). I would really appreciate any constructive criticism you have.

That being said, as we move forward with this story, I'd like you guys to maybe go back and review/re-read chapter 16, where Jacob has a meltdown about something on the reservation. Or if you remember it, that's great. I'm only saying this because we will in the next chapters find out what happened and why Jacob was so affected as Edward and him ran away from Forks.

So, as usual, I'd like to remind you to log in and/or have your PM enabled as you review for your sneak peeks.

Let me know how you liked this one.

Lisa.

p.s. The chapter's title and the quotes are from the song Far Away, by Nickelback. So, copyrights to them. I used their lyrics because I thought they'd meshed in well with the chapter and convey what Edward was feeling.


	33. Chapter 33: Love by grace

**Chapter 33: Love by Grace**

**Jacob's POV**

My head felt heavy. Like I was underwater. I struggled to come back to my consciousness. My nose was burning and it felt like someone was sitting down my chest. It took a huge effort for me to lift my chest up and take a breath in. I could feel a warmth on my chest; cocooning me. There was something warmer in my hand. It felt like someone else's hand. I didn't know who.

My eyes flickered in the darkness and I tried to wake up. I _did_.

I felt my lips part. My throat was dry. I wanted some water. I tried to clear my throat and make my vocal cords work, but all that came out was a groan.

"Jacob?" called a familiar voice. A voice I hadn't heard in the longest time. My eyes burnt with exhaustion, but I flickered them open anyway.

"Oh. God. Jacob, you're awake," came the voice again. I turned my head to the side and caught sight of my father sitting next to my bed...a bed. Where was I? This was not my room at home, and this was certainly not Chicago. Where was James? Was I dead? Or was I just hallucinating?

The warm hand squeezed mine again and drew my attention to him. I blinked. What was dad doing here?

" Water," I croaked; my voice was distorted from misuse and my throat hurt.

"Yes. Of course. Let me ask someone for it," he said as he tried to turn around in his wheelchair.

"No need," came a cheerful voice from the door, " I heard him from downstairs."

My senses burnt with disgust. The acrid smell was all vampire. Unconsciously, I felt my lips lift up in a snarl and my body shook instinctively as my wolf tried to find a way to explode out of me.

"No, Jake," said my dad as his hand tightened over mine; the smooth hand rubbed circles in a soothing manner against my skin.

"Oh. Jacob. You don't need to worry. I'm Alice. Edward's sister. Remember? We've met," came the tinkling voice again as a tiny, pixie look alike, loomed over my face. Her hair was spiked messily and her face was bright with excitement. Although, I didn't know why, considering I wanted to kill her. "You're in our home. In Forks," she said.

"Forks?" I breathed out, " James?"

"Dead. But, you don't need to worry about him right now. You just need to get better. Edward will be so mad when he comes back. I did not see you waking up. But, then again, I never see you; which is why you've been able to pull this stunt off," she rambled off, but my mind had stop registering at the mention of his name.

A low whine escaped my throat at the mention of my imprint. I wanted him. _Now_. Alice must have caught the desperation because she added, " He went hunting. Emmett and Jasper had to literally drag him from your room. He was hungry. They should be back tonight."

Tonight? That was an awfully long time.

I wanted to see him now.

Longing rose through me. My heart was unbearably heavy at the thought of not seeing him. But, the little vampire was right about something. Edward had been here. The sweetness of his smell, the uniqueness of his odor permeated the air. It was a fresh scent too. I took a breath and brought him close to me. Another pathetic whine escaped my lips as the poignancy of his absence hit me.

"Edward," I whispered as I looked at the vampire who claimed to be his kin. My desperation must have been apparent in my voice, " I'll try calling his phone," she said as she looked at me, comprehension in her eyes, " I'm not sure he'll have reception on the mountain." A low whine escaped my lips as I shivered.

"I'll try," she promised, " in the mean while, let me go get Carlisle and he can look you over. Edward said you didn't feel cold. You're shivering. Are you cold?"

I shook my head. No. I just missed him.

"It's his wolf," said my dad as he stared at me, "it wants its imprint."

My eyes fluttered again and I nodded. _"Edward,"_ I thought; hoping he could hear me, wherever he was.

My body ached as did my soul. Although for different reasons. One was in pain while the other was desperate with longing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven hours later: <span>**

I was tired of pretending to be happy to be up. I wanted these people to leave me alone. I didn't want to make small talk with any of them. I just wanted to see Edward again. It had been way too long since I had seen him.

My dad seemed at ease in the room. Although, I didn't know why. And I hadn't asked. He had told me Rachel was home. That Paul had imprinted on her (I growled at that. That stupid bigot had imprinted on my sister). That Sarah was safe and sound. She hadn't sense anything wrong with James taking her for the sleep-over, and that everyone had kept her in the dark. And that she had found a play mate in Seth-the only news that made me crack a smile. Seth, had been forced to grow up before his time-much like I did. Except he had been way younger when he first phased and if being around Sarah brought his childhood back, I was happy. Although, I did get the feeling he hadn't told me everything. But, I didn't push. Things were awkward with my father.

I sighed internally as I watched everyone keep me company and they chattered amongst themselves. Esme had made me dinner-soup and mashed potatoes. I still wasn't healthy enough for regular food. Glancing around the room, I studied the books that lined the shelves and the music collection, a T.V. was propped against the wall and the stereo system looked like-and probably _was-_more expensive than our entire house. _"Stupid rich vampire,"_ I thought fondly. This was Edward's room. There was no doubt about it. Everything in this room screamed Edward.

And then, I smelt him. I perked up and despite the groan of my abdominal muscles, I sat up. His smell. Fresh pine in all its wintry glory. It wafted closer and closer and I let out a small whine.

My ears twitched and then suddenly, a body dropped on the balcony of his room. My eyes widened as I took him in for what seemed to be the first time. My lips twitched as I took in the wind ruffled bronze hair-I knew he had ran as soon as he had heard my thoughts-the pale marble skin, glowed under the moonlight, the fullness of his lips and the bright amber eyes that shone like gems as they met mine.

I sighed softly. The joy of seeing him for the first time, the rush of feelings I felt, the impossibility of my love for him and the longing intensified as pink lips curved into a smile. The longing I had felt this morning to see him was multiplied a thousand times over as I itched to touch him. It felt like the first time I had seen him across the forest in Hawaii. The pull of the imprint was as strong as the first time I locked eyes with him. The depth of my love for him hit me like it did that night; hard and fast with full force.

The people in the room had disappeared. Faded into nothingness as I watched the silver cord, that had thinned so much in diameter, that it looked more like a thread now, as opposed to what it was before shortened and he crossed the threshold of his room and the room itself, in what seemed like slow motion; although I knew it wasn't.

His smile was blinding and the warmth I felt threatened to engulf me. Finally, he stood infront of me.

"Jacob," he whispered huskily and I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

_"Ed,"_ I thought. I couldn't make use of my vocal cords. One, they hurt and two, I wasn't sure that I would be able to produce anything other than squeaks. My body was frozen and need thrummed my body. He lowered his body gingerly on the bed, infront of me and leaned in.

I ignored the screaming of my muscles as I moved forward to meet him halfway. An icy palm cupped my cheek and a tingle shot through my body electrifying me. I could feel the heat; smoldering heat rose through my core, languidly burning me as it rose. Golden eyes met mine. I felt my breath hitch and Edward's head bent down to kiss my lips.

White fire exploded inside me as I pulled him closer; not caring that my father was in the room, or that his parents and siblings were probably watching us. Edward's cold seeped through the bandages on my chest and soothed the burning inside me. I whimpered against the smooth cold lips.

Fire and ice finally together again. Edward groaned as I lifted my hand and pulled on the coppery ends of his hair. Inside me, my wolf went wild before purring like a kitten. His mouth opened wider and I deepened the kiss. His kiss was hungry and almost desperate.

I wanted more. I needed more. I tried to pull him closer but my muscles had locked and were burning with exertion and pain. In spite of myself, I winced.

Edward pulled away as soon as the sound was out of my mouth. "What is it?" he asked as his eyes scanned my torso for any damage, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I croaked and reached for him again.

Tinkling laughter greeted my ears and I looked around Edward's head to see everyone...everyone watching us. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. My ears and my cheeks burnt as I watched Carlisle and Esme's indulging smile, Alice's hands were pressed against her mouth as her eyes shone with mirth, Rosalie was leaning against the doorjamb, looking bored but as I looked closer, even her eyes were shining with mirth. Jasper was leaning against the far end wall, eyes closed as he smiled slightly to himself, Emmett wagged his eyebrows at me as he wolf whistled, and my dad, as I finally had the courage to look at him, was looking slightly flushed himself, but he smiled ( albeit a little awkwardly) at me.

My eyes swung back to meet Edward's. My world spun on its own axis as I met his glazed black eyes. Eyes that were watching me hungrily. His desire and mine throbbed in conjunction with each other as the bond throbbed with life within me again. I could feel his emotions again.

The bite mark on my collarbone pulsed like it had a heartbeat of its own.

"Well," said Emmett, clearly bursting with taunts, teasing and jokes, " that was one heck of a homecoming. My turn now, Jake," as he moved forward.

Edward's snarl was vicious as hot molten jealousy pushed its way into my body, " Take one step forward and I'll break your leg and hand it to you."

"And, I'll break the second one," said Rosalie, with an air of nonchalance but her narrowed eyes were dead serious as she looked at her mate. " And that smell... Urg," she shuddered.

"I take it the hunting went well, boys," interrupted Carlisle as he glanced at Rosalie who was mockingly staring at Emmett, who had his arms around her shoulders.

I leaned back against the propped pillows and sighed internally. My muscles were sore and they hurt.

"Do you want some painkillers?" asked Edward as he caught the thought in my head and linked his icy fingers with mine.

I shook my head. " I'll be okay soon enough," I croaked; my voice still rough from disuse. How long was I out, anyway?

" Six and a half days now," replied Edward as he watched me like a hawk. He got his favorite past-time back, I thought. When pink lips lifted up in a smirk, I knew he had caught the random thought in my head. Again. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue at him. I watched in muted awe as the smirk turned into a full-fledged smile. How did I get so lucky? How was this beautiful creature mine?

"Yours," he whispered as he moved around and settled in, on the bed next to me. His fingers hadn't let go of mine. Not that I was complaining.

He rested his back against the headboard of the bed and we watched our families interact, I closed my eyes to feel his emotions again. The joy, the rightfulness, and the contentment radiated through him and seeped into my bones. We were, finally, whole again, I thought with a smile. Edward squeezed my fingers silently and I opened my eyes to look at him. He met my eyes and gave me a smile. My poor heart stuttered before lurching into overdrive, like I was a teenager.

" You are a teenager," he whispered, eyes shining with glee. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning away.

My eyes caught my father's who was still in the room. The Cullens were talking amongst themselves. Wise black eyes stared at me and he gave me a tentative smile.

I felt my stomach drop as I remembered why he was so hesitant around me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tightened my fingers around the cold ones that held my hand. Edward squeezed back and pushed some calm through our bond.

My breathing was ragged as I watched the older man who looked so vulnerable in his wheelchair. Hesitantly and reluctantly, Edward stood up from the bed and asked his family to give Billy and I some space.

The casual use of my father's name on my imprint's lips was surprising. But, what was more surprising was the pale hand that gripped my father's shoulder and squeezed. The black eyes moved from my face as they looked up into amber eyes.

Edward's head moved minutely, almost in a nod, before he turned around to give me a reassuring look and followed his family outside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Billy and I sat in awkward silence for a while. Talking about our feelings and sharing had never been our strongest suit. Combined with the things that were left unsaid (and said) the last time we talked, this conversation was going to be downright painful.<p>

He cleared his throat and I met his eyes. I watched as he rolled closer to the bed, and me.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," he croaked. His voice full of emotion. I opened my mouth to interrupt, but he held his hand up, "Please, let me finish. I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to say this again. And I don't want to lose my nerve. There's a lot for me to make up for. I know. I haven't been the best father in the last month or so. I've said some really hurtful things to you, in my anger and I shouldn't have. I should have told you the truth...I should have told all of you the truth about your mother. But, when Rebecca found out, she didn't take it well. We fought all the time. I'm sure you remember?"

I nodded silently.

" I'm sorry I pushed you to choose between me and your imprint. That was not fair. You had no choice in choosing your imprint. As a tribe elder, I knew this and yet, I tried to get you to stay away from Cullen. I knew the detrimental effects that being away from him will have on your health. But, I was being selfish. I didn't want you to leave as well. Certainly not, for a lee-vampire," he caught himself with a small, painful smile, " I didn't want you to abandon me, like everyone else did."

"I didn't want to abandon you, dad," I started, " I wanted to be with Edward and I wanted to be your son as well. I didn't want to have to choose. But, you and the pack made me. You made me pick. And when James came into town, I did what I thought was best for you. I didn't want him to feast on you. He wanted me. And if I was away from Forks, then he would've had to chase me somewhere else."

Billy nodded softly.

" I love you," I said, cheeks flaming slightly. I had never said this to my father before, " Despite everything. I, also, love Edward and I do not want to choose between the two of you. I don't know how to make that choice. I really don't. I cannot live without him and I don't want to live without you, either."

" I won't make you choose, Jacob," interrupted Billy, " Cullen and I have settled our differences. If you want me in your lives still, then I will be. Nothing would make me happier."

"Really?" I asked.

Billy nodded, " Really, kid," with a tentative smile.

I gave him a small smile and settled back into my pillows. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to broach a topic I hadn't thought about in over a month; and yet, it was always looming in my head.

"Dad," I whispered as I turned chocolate brown eyes on him again, " about Mom..."

"Jake," said Billy as he reached for my hand. Warm, leathered hand griped mine as he continued, painfully, " Your mom loved you and your sisters. She, even, loved me. I know she did. We were happy together. But, she had a lapse in judgement. When I found out about my diabetes, I took it hard. The doctor had said it had progressed too far and that haunted me. Day and night. Sarah did the best she could. She tried to make me understand that it didn't matter. That she would always be there for us; for her family. But, her words fell on deaf ears. I...I was upset. I had always been upset that I hadn't turned into a wolf and been able to take part in our legacy. Be as involved in it as you are. When I found about the diabetes, I flew off the handle. I thought that if I had been a shifter, this would not have been happening to me. I wouldn't be getting ready to lose function of my body. It was upsetting. I was angry all the time. And days turned into months, and months into years. The diabetes was progressing, albeit slowly. I'm not sure how or when it happened...But, your mom had met this other guy. An out of towner. He flirted with her and told her she was beautiful, which she was. She...believed him and one thing...one thing lead to another."

Billy's eyes were moist and I felt my heart clench. Almost in hatred for the woman who had raised and then abandoned me.

"Dad," I said, "you don't have to tell me this. I don't care anymore. I don't need to know." My heart was thundering in my chest and the sound of my life crashing around me drowned every other sound, except for my father's voice.

"No, Jake. It's better for you to know and understand. I wish I had explained this to Rebecca because she ended up resenting me. She blamed me. I wished I could've made it right with her. I wished I had gotten over my damned pride and picked up the phone to tell her that I loved her. I didn't care that she had left to be with Finnar. But, when she left, it was such a blatant reminder of what your mother had done. It was like that all over again. I don't want you to resent me, Jacob, and I don't want you to resent your mother either."

_"It's hard not to,"_ I thought. She abandoned us for a man. Abandoned me when I needed her the most. How did she think we were going to make it?

"Your mother did what she thought was best."

"Yeah," I spat, " for her."

"No, Jake. She did it for all of us. Sarah and I were constantly fighting. It wasn't a good environment for you, kids to grow up in. And she couldn't have taken you with her. She knew about your heritage. She knew that there was a great chance that you would turn in a shifter and when that happened, you would need me and the tribe to help with the transition. She knew that there was a chance, although slim, that Rebecca or Rachel might turn into wolves. She tried to make the right decision for all of us. The day she died..." said Billy as he swallowed around the lump in his throat, "...that was the day she was leaving town. With him."

I gasped. My heart lurched and bled for this man, who was sitting so dejectedly in his wheelchair. A man who had grieved for the loss of his wife and the mother of his children. I remember that-the day of the accident and the day of the funeral. He had looked so small and broken.

I pushed off my covers and inched towards the end of the bed. My muscles screamed in agony, but I ignored them. Pain throbbed through me as I reached over to hold both leathered hands into mine.

"Dad," I choked on the emotions. I finally understood why he had told me all those mean things when I was leaving town with Edward. _" You're a filthy whore just like your mother was,"_ his voice echoed in my head, just like it had everyday for the past month. His anger, the day I had left Forks, had pushed him to the limit. He spat the details of my mother's infidelity at me; told me how she had abandoned us to run away with some out of towner who had complimented her.

His words, that day, had shattered every image and good thought I had about my mother. Never, had I known that Sarah Black had been unfaithful and had been running away from us, the day she had been killed.

I had spent my entire life believing in this woman and my dad's anger had shattered it. My world had fell apart as he told me...no, he spat them at me, anger spurring him on. He hadn't considered how every word had twisted the knife that he had plunged in my heart.

As I watched my father in the chair now, so small and broken as he tried to curl over himself, I understood why my leaving town had been so painful.

Me leaving with Edward and abandoning him had been a reminder of my mother leaving, Rebecca leaving and Rachel leaving. He was all alone.

"Jake," he whispered, " I never told anyone this before. Rebecca had never given me the chance to. Do you remember where your mother's car was found?" he asked, wet black eyes met mine.

I swallowed my emotions. " Not clearly, no. Why?"

" Her car had been found on the road. Towards the North, Jake. Halfway through to her destination. She was making a U-turn. It was around a bend and the car that crashed into hers, never saw her. When he did, he couldn't stop because he had been going too fast."

" A U-turn," I breathed out as realization dawned upon me. " She was coming back home," I breathed out, looking at my father.

Leathered hands reached up and wiped his tears before he leaned in and wiped my own, "She was. She had called me from a stop. She asked if I would take her back. She had been having second thoughts about leaving us."

"Oh god," I breathed out.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. For what I told you, about a month ago. I told you what I had wanted you to hear. I was angry and I lashed out. I never meant to hurt you," he whispered, and his voice broke before he did. His head slumped against his chest, he sobbed.

With much effort, I knelt down before him and hugged the small body, " I forgive you. I would have done the same thing. Anyone would have done the same thing."

"You mustn't hate your mother, boy," he said; his rough voice muffled against my bare shoulder. Warm tears fell on my skin and I couldn't find it in myself to hate either of my parents. They had done things they both regretted, and tried to solve their problems. My mother had realized her indiscretion would take her away from her family and she made a U-turn for us. My father, driven by anger had hurt me in the worst way possible. He had shaken my faith in the woman who had given birth and raised me. But, at the end of the day, he loved me and he was deeply apologetic for his actions. He loved me. And my mother, who had betrayed him. And she loved me-_us_-too_._ She had been coming back for us.

We were family. We forgave each other things; no matter how deeply they hurt.

"I don't hate her," I whispered, tears burning in the back of my eyes, " I don't hate you either, dad. I love you. I love her too. I was so mad and hurt when you told me the first time. But, despite her indiscretion, she's my mother. She loved me."

"She did. She loved us. She had a lapse of judgement, but who doesn't?"

I nodded silently as I tightened my hold on the older man.

"I'd love to be a part of your life again, boy."

"I'd love for you to be a part of it too," I said, pulling away to look at the creased face. With my thumb, I wiped away his tears and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. We had to heal as a family. It was a long road but, it would be possible.

* * *

><p>I didn't come here believing I would ever be away from you<p>

I didn't come here to find out

There's a weakness in my faith.

I was brought here by the power of love.

I was brought here by the power of love.

Love by grace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know this is not a very happy chapter ( although the beginning was great!), I just finished reading/editing it, and I feel so solemn now. This chapter hits really close to home, so please be nice.

Also, be nice to Billy. Yes, he hurt his son, but he was hurting too. I honestly felt so bad for him in this chapter.

Anyway... Please remember to log in when you review or have your PM abled, so I can send you the preview for the next chapter.

Happy Easter,

Lisa

p.s. The title for the chapter is the title of a song by Lara Fabian. The lyrics belong to her and if you haven't heard it before, I'd highly recomend it. It's one of my favourites.


	34. Chapter 34:Every teardrop is a waterfall

**Chapter 34: Every teardrop is a waterfall**

**Edward's POV**

I hadn't been excited to go hunting with my brothers, despite the fact that it had been over a month that we hadn't seen each other. It didn't feel right leaving a broken Jacob behind to satisfy my need. My mind was elsewhere. My heart wasn't here either. No, it was tucked in bed, in Forks.

But, I was hungry. I couldn't defy it. Everyone had pushed me towards leaving Jacob to feed. But, it had been Billy who had been the drop that caused the bucket to overflow. We had an unusual relationship, Billy and I. We had become friends; which was weird considering the past hatred that underlied our relationship, he didn't trust me enough to open his mind to me, but that could just mean he wasn't ready for me to invade his privacy, like Jacob loved to say. But, we had a strange companionship, him and I. We talked about things that he couldn't share with his children-because they hadn't been around to experience it themselves or they had been too young. We reminisced about his ancestors. More importantly, he seemed to trust me when it came to Jacob, knowing without a doubt that I wouldn't let anything wrong happen to his son. There was a strange balance between trust and mistrust.

My bad mood had shorten the hunting trip. Jasper couldn't take any more of my stormy mood. He had given up trying to use his powers on me, instead he used them on Emmett and swayed my brother's mood in our favour. So, that was how I found myself in our driveway, atleast a day ahead of what we had planned. Emmett had sulked the entire way home. He hadn't had the chance to wrestle with a bear before we had pulled him away from the forest. Sometimes, he was a real child. He wouldn't talk to me, and everytime I tried to engage him in a conversation, I was given the cold shoulder.

Pulling my duffel bag from the back of his-very familiar-Jeep, I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a low longing that was echoing through my chest that was not mine. My hand unconsciously tightened over the strap of my bag as I tried to listen closely to the voices in my head. There was a faint buzzing that belonged to no one I recognized. There were no words, but it made me feel warm. So very warm.

Adrenaline rushed through me as realization came upon me. I gasped.

"He's up," I said, turning around to look at my brothers. Despite being mad at me, Emmett gave me a smile, " Race you," he said, as he started towards the front door.

As if. I scoffed internally. I was the fastest runner in the family and he knew it. But, I took off running anyway, dropping the bag at my feet. However, instead of heading for the front door, I ran towards the balcony of my room.

_"Stupid rich vampire,"_ came his voice in my head and I wished I could drop down to my knees and weep. It was like the first ray of sun on your bare skin after the biting cold of the winter. Warm. Welcomed...Relished.

Anticipation washed over as I got closer to the room and I knew it wasn't mine. It was Jacob's. He could smell me.

His scent was combined with my family's and Billy's making it less potent that it was, but I did manage to catch the little whine of desperation that escaped his lips and I felt myself agreeing to the sentiment, as I pushed myself harder to reach my mate.

Finally, the iron-wrought railing of my balcony became apparent and with a leap, I jumped and landed steadily, on my feet, on it. The silence in the room was deafening as everyone-I'm sure-turned to look at me. But, I had eyes only for the boy sitting up in my bed. The covers were pulled tautly around his lap, russet skin shone with light perspiration as he sweated the morphine that Carlisle was still injecting in his body. His torso was still bandaged, the deep bruises were starting to fade, slowly but surely as his natural healing system gained momentum. Dark, longish hair was mussed and falling over his forehead.

My love for him swelled up in my chest and I, briefly, wondered how had my dead heart not exploded yet. Dark brown eyes met mine and he sighed softly. His emotions mixed with mine made my chest want to burst open, so that it could swallow us. The bond, that had been almost dead for weeks, thrummed in my ears and vibrated through my core, pulling me towards him.

I didn't pause to greet anyone. I couldn't. The silver cord was shortening by its own will, it seemed, thus pulling me forward.

Had my room always been this huge? I wondered as I crossed it to reach Jacob.

I felt my lips pull up at the corners as I approached him. His warmth beckoned me and I was drawn like a moth to a flame.

"Jacob," I whispered, as I finally stood infront of him. My voice sounded off to my ears. I felt like a teenager standing infront of the most beautiful girl or the most handsome boy in school.

_"Ed,"_ he breathed inside my head. And though, I wished I had heard his deep husky voice, his mental voice was like a ray of sun on an icy day. Warming me and causing me to shiver.

Slowly, I lowered myself on his bed; trying not to jostle him too much. And leaned in automatically.

A flicker of pain breezed through me as he leaned in but the sound of his heart in my ears and his warm breath against my face distracted me. His breath was moist against my lips as he met me halfway. One of my hands cupped his cheek and a jolt of lightening shot through my body melting my icy cold.

Jacob's heat seeped in through my body slowly before it exploded like fireworks inside my chest. I lifted my eyes from his plump mouth to meet dilated brown eyes. Eyes that I hadn't seen for over a month. I couldn't wait anymore. To hell with everyone. It didn't matter that my parents and Billy were in the room, and not to mention my siblings.

I bent my head and heard the slight hitch in Jacob's breath. In that moment, everything made sense. The belief that I was home was poignant. No one mattered. Even Bella, whose heart ache had been plaguing me since the day I had broken her heart, seemed light years away. I hoped that she was alright and that she hadn't done anything stupid. But, that didn't matter right now.

My mind had effectively turned to mush. The lustful haze that had engulfed me, repelled all thoughts from everyone and my head swam with thoughts of Jacob. His whimper against my lip made my stomach tightened and I resisted the urge to buck into him and relieve some of the tension that had built up over the month. But, I knew he was still weak and shouldn't overexert himself.

Large and warm hands came up to my neck and tangled into the coppery ends of my hair. The heat emanating from his skin was electrifying, and I couldn't help but groan. A shot of arousal passed through me and I felt my cock twitch.

Despite everything, I couldn't stop myself and I opened my mouth wider and deepened the kiss. I wanted to get closer to him. I had missed so much. We had been apart for too. Right now, the days that he had spent infront of me, bruised and battered didn't count as anything. We hadn't kissed or touched like this since the day he had left the apartment in Chicago.

I was desperate.

Fingers tugged on my hair while the one resting on my lower back pulled me in...or atleast he tried to. But, his body was protesting. He winced in pain and I jumped away from him as fast as I could.

"What is it?" I asked as my eyes scanned his torso for any damage, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he croaked as arms reached out for me. I moved in minutely before tinkling laughter stopped me. Alice, I groaned internally.

Jacob's eyes widened in shocked and he looked around me. I was painfully aware that everyone was staring at me.

Infront of me, Jacob's face flushed in embarrassment. Embarrassment that throbbed through me as well. Through his mind, I watched Carlisle and Esme's smile-indulging, Jake called it. Boredom marred Rosalie's features as Jacob's eyes swept over her. However, he hadn't seen the minute smirk that tugged on her well-painted lips. Something that only someone who knew where to look would be able to pick out. Jacob eyes moved to Jasper's calm and peaceful face as he leaned against the far wall of my room and took in the emotions that were, undoubtedly coming from Jacob and I as we reunited. He was smiling to himself and Jacob took that to be a very good sign, deciding that he liked the warrior of the Cullen household. Emmett wagged his eyebrows at him and I didn't even need Jacob's mind to hear the wolf-whistle that echoed across the room.

Jacob's heart sped up as he, finally found the courage to meet his dad's eyes. From Jacob's point of view, Billy looked a little flushed but the latter flashed him a smile. Jacob thought it was a little awkward but atleast the poor man was trying and that was a big deal in itself.

I, however, couldn't tear my eyes off of Jacob's expressive face. The expression on his face was appealing. That flush was delectable. Combined with his own bodily scent, I could just eat him up ( and not just in a vampiric way).

His eyes swung back to meet mine. Our eyelock seem to last forever and a day as the emotions within us pulsed through the bond. Our desires throbbed together for the first time in his body. I knew it. The flush was extending downwards, like it had the first time we had made love. The silvery mist looked like it was flickering back to life as it moved in tandem with our emotions.

"Well," broke Emmett's voice and I held back my growl, " that was one heck of a homecoming. My turn now, Jake," as he moved forward. His interruption brought on frustration and memories. Memories that seemed from another lifetime, but provoking nonetheless. I could almost see Jacob pressed against a wall in that dingy motel in Nebraska where he stood with Emmett's shirt spread taut across his chest and Emmett's sweats perched dangerously low on his slim hips. Emmett's scent lingering on him, and clinging to every inch of his skin.

The snarl broke from me. I couldn't even restrict it. The green monster was back and it was more ferocious than ever. I knew it was clawing it way through the bond across to Jacob. His surprised ( and slightly pleased) expression told me so. " Take one step forward and I'll break your leg and hand it to you," I growled, meaning every word; despite the fact that Emmett was my brother. I couldn't control my rage. I had missed out on so much time from my mate before and this was not, in the littlest bit funny to me.

My head was a blur of thoughts as Rosalie's chime like voice pierce through my jealousy filled hazed, " And, I'll break the second one," she said. Even with my back turned to her, I knew that the air of nonchalance was not to be taken lightly. Rosalie and I were very similar in this aspect. Possessive of everything that was ours.

"And that smell...Urg," she added and I could practically see her shuddering from disgust. Infront of me, Jacob looked affronted and ready to taunt her. But, Carlisle knew a fight was about to break out between his children (God knows he's seen many of those over the years) interrupted smoothly, " I take it the hunting went well, boys."

As I was about to answer, Jacob shifted and leaned back against his pillows. I watched as my mate grimaced slightly and the dull ache of sore muscles flickered through me.

"Do you want some painkillers?" I asked as I linked our fingers together. Jacob shook his head and croaked, " I'll be okay soon enough." _" How long was I out anyway?"_ he asked silently.

"Six and a half days now," I replied, watching him closely for any pain or discomfort. _"He got his favorite past-time back,"_ he thought and I couldn't help but be amused. It reminded me a time where he loathed me for watching him so closely and even, reading his mind. _"I resisted the urge to stick my tongue at him,"_ came another thought and the smile I was trying to hide, exploded on my face.

_"How did I get so lucky? How was this beautiful creature mine?"_ he pondered and I couldn't help but want to shake my head at him. Did he not know how beautiful he was? Or how special he made me feel? How my life was nothing but an endless winter without him, my sunshine in it?

Choking on my emotions, I could only whisper, "Yours," to him as I moved closer to his warmth and settled in next to him on the bed. Our fingers were still tangled and I had no intention of letting him go. Ever. Moving up on the bed, I rested my head and my back against the headboard. Silently, we watched our families interact with each other.

Joy and contentment washed over me and I couldn't help but remark the rightfulness of the situation. This was perfect. This was exactly how things were supposed to be. The Blacks and the Cullens. The wolves and the vampires. In the same room. Brought together by Jacob and I.

We were finally whole again. Jacob's soul merged into mine and our families blended together. Jacob's thoughts echoed mine and I squeezed his fingers silently, showing him my support, my gratitude and my love all in the simple gesture.

Brown eyes opened slowly and met my gaze. Giving a gentle smile, I watched as the light blush dusted his cheekbones and heard the soft lurch of his heart. Pleasure pounded through my body in synchrony with his heartbeats. He gently rolled his eyes at himself, _"...like a teenager,"_ he thought.

"You are a teenager," I whispered to him, despite the brouhaha of the room. I knew he wouldn't have a problem picking it up. More importantly, I didn't want this cosy moment to end. I watched with mirth as he stuck his tongue at me before he turned away; his eyes locking with someone else in the room.

Inconspicuously, I let my eyes slide over to whomever he was watching. I noted the silent interaction of Billy and Jacob as they looked at each other meaningfully. When I saw Billy's thin lips pull up slightly, I breathed a little easier. Jacob's apprehension was almost tangible as his heart clenched and his mental block slowly slipped up and tightened over himself; effectively locking me out of his thoughts. I felt my jaw tightened as I glanced between father and son.

We were back to square one. Jacob and I.

He still didn't trust me enough to let me on it. Whatever the 'it' between him and Billy was. However, when his fingers tightened unconsciously around mine, I felt myself breathe better. He still needed me; even though he didn't want to share whatever was bothering him. A small tinge of annoyance burnt through me. I purposefully ignored it and pushed some calmness through our bond towards him.

Jacob's breathing pattern changed as he kept his eyes on the old man, and I knew they had to talk. Hash it out.

Hesitantly and reluctantly, I stood up, gathered my family and ushered them out. I felt Jacob's surprise as I mentioned his father's first name. But, I ignored it. It would be something that Billy and him would discuss. Looking at the old man, I saw how broken and small he really looked. I couldn't help myself as I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in comfort.

Black eyes moved from Jacob's to meet mine. _"Thank you,"_ came a whispered thought in my head. Slowly, I moved my head in acknowledgement before I gave my mate a reassuring look.

Closing the door behind me, I exhaled heavily.

After reluctantly asking my family for some privacy ( and them leaving the house to do some light and local hunting), I sunk down on the floor of the living room with my back against the door.

The voices were soft and muffled from upstairs as I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I was trying really hard to not listen. But, with my superior hearing I wasn't having a lot of success. But, I tried nevertheless. Jacob didn't want me to know. Not yet anyways-at least I hoped he would find it in himself to tell me.

My entire body shook under the force of Jacob's emotions. The pain was poignant and it took all my courage not to run upstairs to comfort him.

I gasped softly as the emotions rose and banged my head softly against the wall. His mental block was on a loop, as if on repeat. He would slip up and then realize it and tightened his hold on his thoughts again and the pain would get bad and he would slip up again.

I felt dizzy, almost, from the emotions. I wish that I could allow myself to hear their conversation. But, I couldn't. I wished that I, somehow, had the strength in me to push up against the wall and go to my music room and find an escape. But, my legs couldn't carry me and I would find no inspiration in music when my muse was tormented so.

Dejectedly and painfully, I closed my eyes and willed the hands of the clock to move.

* * *

><p>The smell of wet dog greeted my senses and I opened my eyes in alarm. Glancing around me, I noticed the darkness of the night had settled over the house, darkening the living room, with the only glimmer of light coming from the moonlight entering the room through the glass windows. Recognizing Paul's scent and his resigned (and almost hateful) thoughts, I waited for the knock to come. However, he lingered in the driveway and I made no move to go greet him.<p>

A few minutes later, the thumping of drums and bass echoed through my ears and that god awful rap that blared from the speakers were welcomed. The muffled sounds from above had stopped and I removed my hands away from my ear pain, however, was still there.

_"Cullen,"_ broke a silent thought through my mind. Billy. _" Would you please help me down the stairs?"_

In a flash, I was up and waiting infront of my room. I heard the squeaks of Billy's wheelchair and a minute later, the door opened. The light fell out of the room and my eyes automatically seeked the form of my mate.

He wasn't on the bed. Instead, he was standing infront of the very futon, where I had spent my nights wondering and agonizing about him. His back was rigid as he stared at the wall; carefully avoiding my gaze.

"Jake," I started. I wasn't sure whether I should be reprimanding him for being up when he had broken ribs and injuries that had only started to heal. Or if I should comfort him.

_"Please leave me alone, Edward,"_ came his somber mental voice. _" I need to be alone. Please. I know this is going to be hard on you, but please...Please. I beg of you. I need you to leave me alone for a while. I need to...I need to make my peace."_

My hand laid frozen on the doorjamb as I stared at the back of my mate. Billy sat on the threshold and watched the frozen horror on my face.

_"Cullen,"_ he said and broke me from my trance, "_ I don't know what Jacob told you but, please give him sometime. When you find out your whole life has been a lie, you don't react well to it."_

My eyes slid to meet Billy's dark and saddened eyes. _" I know you care for him. But, there are certain things in life that one needs to do on their own. Deal with on their own."_

Composing my face into neutralness, I nodded while maintaining the eye contact.

Quietly, I grabbed both ends of Billy's wheelchair and I picked him up and made my way down the stairs, without any effort. I could hear the dull throb of Billy's heart and the beats told me, as crazy as it sounds, that Billy was hurting as well.

A clap of thunder drew me from my thoughts as I placed the wheelchair on the ground to pull the front door open and picking Billy up again.

Once on the front lawn and with Billy securely on the grounds of the Cullen Mansion, "How long has he been here?" he said out loud as he jerked his head towards the old pick up truck. A drop of rainfall touched my forehead and I grabbed Billy's chair up in my arms again and ran towards the pick up truck.

"Forty-five minutes or so," I replied as I lowered him down again and opened the door to the truck and helped Billy in.

"Billy," greeted Paul as he lowered his feet from the dashboard and sat up. He grunted in my general direction and I smirked at him. " You can knock, you know?"

" I just got here," he replied, staring at me with narrowed eyes.

" Yes, forty-five minutes ago," I replied as I folded the wheelchair, opened the back door and placed it in the back of the truck.

" No, I didn't," he replied, almost petulantly.

"Please, mutt," I said as I slammed the door and faced the wolf again, " I do have superior hearing, you know, and not to mention I'm a mind reader."

To my immense pleasure, the wolf flushed and grumbled under his breath. Something about narcissistic know-it-all leeches.

I smirked at him, " Fuck off, Cullen," he snapped before turning the engine on.

"Goodnight, Billy," I said as I glanced, first at the old man and then up at the sky as it started raining.

"Remember what I said, Cullen," he whispered and I nodded. Darting back to the safety of the porch, I watched the navy blue truck drive away.

I sighed.

I'm not sure how long I stood on the porch and watched the rain fall, but soon the dull ache that resonated from Jacob was too much to ignore. I couldn't take it anymore. And despite Billy's requests or orders, depending on how you wished to interpret it and Jacob's pleas, I made my way through the house towards my room.

Jacob's sadness was almost tangible. And while the bond reveled in the closeness of my mate, after the long absence, it was also pulsing with Jacob's pain.

I turned the door open and glanced across the room. It was empty.

Panic overflowed me as I scanned the room. This was all too familiar. And as my eyes came to rest on the open balcony door, I could make out the large, crouched body of my mate.

I crossed the room in a flash and stepped on the balcony. Jacob's sorry form made me miserable. He was almost folded over himself as he crouched on the floor and stared at the floor. The rain pelted his back but he didn't seem to notice.

His mental block had slipped away and his mind was tumultuous. My first instinct was to comfort him and so I crouched down next to him and wrapped my arms around his body. " Jake," I whispered in his ear. He whimpered and closed his eyes.

I sighed. " Let's get you inside, hm?" I continued softly. When he made no move to answer or to even leave the balcony, I continued in a whisper, " This crouch can't be good for your ribs, love. You have to get up. If it's what you want, I'll leave you alone, but please, get up."

"No," he gasped finally, although I wasn't sure which question he was referring to.

"Come on, Jacob," I said, with a resigned tone, " get up," as I pulled on his body. It was limp enough that I manage to get him to stand up, despite the fact that he towered over me.

Sad brown eyes met mine. His face was wet from tears or rain, I couldn't tell but I was willing to bet it was a mixture of both. Taking a deep breath, I reached for his hand. Taking me by surprise, he threw himself over me; his body cloaking mine. I felt my eyes slide shut with pleasure and as gently as possible, I wrapped my hands around his waist. His facial and thoracic bandages were wet. But, I ignored it for the time being and focused on the man in my arms. It had been too long.

_"She abandoned us,"_ was the only sentence that seemed to push its way towards me, through the tumultuous thoughts. It seemed that it was the only thing Jacob was trying to tell me.

"Who, Jake?" I whispered, pressing my lips to the shell of his ear.

My mind was assaulted with a barrage of thoughts that were so disorganized that it made me almost recoil from them. Pushing some calm emotions through the bond, I ran my fingers down his spine; hoping to calm him so I could understand what he was trying to tell me.

We stayed wrapped in each other arms with the rain streaming down us for a while. Finally, his thoughts were clear enough for me to understand them. And when he tried again, I found myself recoiling from the words.

This was awful. I thought as I tightened my arms around my mate. His mother. Her affair. The abandonment. Billy's hurtful words as he left for Chicago. Jacob's life shattering with a crash around him. His father's rejection had stung him. But, it was worse knowing that Billy 'hated' him enough to compare him with his mother.

And me pressuring him to give in to our bond had been a constant reminder of his father's harsh words.

I was so numb from his thoughts and what he went through that I couldn't even find it in myself to hate Billy. Maybe it was because he had been hurt in the process as well, or maybe it was because the old man was now, making the effort to rebuild his relationship with his son. A relationship that mattered a lot to my mate. However, I found myself lacking words to comfort Jacob.

"God, Jake," I whispered against the warm skin.

He whimpered in response and clutched me harder. _" No. Don't please. I'm sick of thinking about it,"_ he thought at me, _" I just needed to get this off my chest and I needed you to understand."_

" I do," I said softly, " I wished you could've told me sooner but I understand why you couldn't. Jacob, I'm sorry. For trying to pressure you in Chicago."

Jacob shook his head but his voice betrayed him. Instead he turned his head towards me for the first time and pressed his lips against my throat. Without any conscious thought, I tilted my head back to give him better access.

Warm lips peppered my throat with wet kisses. And if the circumstances had been what they were, I would have thought this to be very romantic. Us standing on my balcony, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing in the rain. But, right now, I needed to get Jacob inside before we added pneumonia to the list of his injuries.

"Jake," I protested softly.

He lifted a leg up to wrap it around my hips. When I didn't made an effort to pick him up, I felt his thighs tightened around me. Sighing internally, I took hold of his thigh and shifted his weight on me. He lifted the second leg and attached his body to mine. With both hands securely around his legs, I moved us inside. His lips hadn't left my skin. They moved from my neck to my jawline to tug on my earlobe. In spite of myself, I felt myself groan. Jacob shifted the angle of his face to capture my lips.

His kisses were desperate, hungry and sloppy. Despite everything, I found myself returning his kisses with the same fervor. It had been weeks since we were separated. The need to be with my mate was overwhelming. I wanted to claim him and remark him as mine. Suddenly, I was very aware of the thumping of his heart and the warmth of his skin. Clumsy fingers pulled on the ends of my hair torturously. I could feel the wound that I had previously left on his collarbone bone, even though I was nowhere near it.

Nipping on Jacob's lower lips, I lifted a hand from underneath him and pressed my middle and forefinger against the two protrusions made on the caramel skin. Jacob shuddered and let out a low whimper at my touch.

However, to my surprise (and shock), he jerked his shoulder away from my touch. His mind flashed with a thought so fleeting that I had almost missed it...

_" Is that what I think it is?" " Did Eddy mark you?"_

_" I wonder..." mumbled James as his fingers caressed the area surrounding the wound._

_Cold fingers pushed against the wound and Jacob whimpered._

His pain and disgust had been apparent, even through his memories. I was going to ask him if James had touched him...inappropriately while he had been captured. Or if he had tried anything. But, Jacob redoubled his efforts and arched his hips in a very suggestive manner.

Through the thickness of his jeans, I felt his erection against my stomach. A spark of electricity went through me at the reminder that my mate was close to me. Close enough for me to take. Close enough for me to claim and brand him as mine; once more.

My lips trailed from his now (even more) swollen lips and down his throat. He smelled so good. Jacob threw his head backwards, giving me access to his neck. Tentatively, my tongue flickered out and grazed the skin. The saltiness of his skin mixed with the rain water, the musk of his scent, the steady flow of his blood underneath the brown skin was tantalizing. My half hard erection grew in the confines of my pants and I wanted to taste him. A little more boldly, I licked over his Adam's apple. A soft mewl escaped his lips and I lost control. Making sure my fangs were nowhere near his skin, I bit into the soft skin with my incisors. "Ed," he whimpered and I increased the suction on the protrusion. Jake shifted in my arms. With a buck of his hips, his hardness grazed mine and I knew he had found what he was looking for.

His hips undulated against mine as I licked the bruise that was forming temporarily over his Adam's apple. My mouth traced his skin and stopped when I found the protrusions I was looking for. I flickered the tip of my tongue against each wound and Jacob shivered in my arms before increasing the friction of his hips against mine, looking for his release. Starting gently, I sucked on both wounds. As the suction increased, so did Jacob's breaths. He was gasping slowly and almost breathlessly as his hips moved in a frenzy.

I staggered with his weight and my desire towards the bed. I felt the front of my knees collide with the edge of the bed and Jacob almost redoubled his efforts.

However, as he approached his climax, and tried to draw mine, his gasps turned into a groan of pain. A groan that was a like a bucket of cold water thrown over me. Hastily, I lifted my head off his shoulder and glanced at him. His face was twisted with pain but his hips were unrelenting. I felt my erection deflate as I stared, with horror, at his face.

With trembling hands, I stopped his movements and stilled his hips. Confusion pushed through him and his eyes snapped open.

"Wha-" he started as I lowered him on the bed and pulled away.

I had to turn away from him. His flushed skin, swollen mouth and glistening torso was too much for me to take. I wouldn't be able to stop if I continued to look at him.

" We can't," I said softly.

His confusion was almost palpable through the bond. " You're still recovering."

"I'm fine," he breathed out as he finally understood what I was trying to say. " No, Jake. You just winced," I pointed out.

"Fine, then you do the hard work," he argued.

"Jacob, your ribs are broken and are still on the mend."

" You don't know that. My healing is fine. My wolf will take care of it."

" You've been too far from me for too long. Your healing processes have slowed down considerably. And yes, they are increasing everyday, but they haven't healed your ribs or not your nose, for that matter," I replied as I walked towards the door. I needed to put some distance between us because I didn't think I could resist him. My vampiric side wanted to claim its mate again, but Jacob was in no condition for strenuous activities. And I would never forgive myself if I was the cause of his pain.

" Yes, walk away from me, you too," he spat venomously as he glared at me and I felt my steps falter. Keeping my back to him, he continued, " I was waiting for you to realize that you didn't want this. You didn't want me. That I wasn't your mate after all, and it was Bella all along. Fine. GO," he yelled, " but atleast have the decency to tell me. Reject me. So, my wolf can die. So, I can die. I don't want to wait in vain."

His anger snapped around in the bond. I could almost see it throbbing like an angry , I turned around to face the man...although he looked more like the boy he really was, sitting like this. His legs were bent at the knees almost thoughtlessly, with one arm wrapped around his leg and the other flailing about as he gestured wildly as he lashed out. Water droplets ran down his throat and torso to be absorbed by the bandages holding his thorax together. His face looked scary. With the bandages still holding the nose cartilage and his dark angered eyes boring holes into me, he looked terrifying. Swollen and still bruised lips quivered and he tried to, valiantly, hold back his tears. But the mistiness of those orbs weren't unnoticed by me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't even get mad at him. He was hurting from before. He had gone through so much in so little time. Dumping my anger, I took in a deep calming breath before I crossed the room.

Cupping his cheek with my hand, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his; gingerly.

"I'm not walking away from you, Jake," I whispered against his lips, allowing mine to graze his with every word I uttered, " Not now. Not ever. Not for Bella. Not for anyone."

I could hear the thumping of his heart against his ribcage as I spoke the words he needed to hear. Now, more than ever.

"I wouldn't abandon you, Jacob," I continued, stealing a soft kiss from unmoving lips. His warm breath ghosted on my lips and mingled with my own, " You're my mate. My forever. This is it for me. You're it. As far as Bella is concerned, you don't have to worry about her. I told her. Told her the truth about you and I. Told her that you are mine and I'm yours."

His heart stuttered. It was as if I had woken him up from a sleep, he blinked rapidly and jerked his head backwards, " Really?" he asked, surprised and sounding like a child.

I nodded as I caressed the end of the nasal bandages with my thumb.

"When?" he asked; wides eyes boring into mine again. Although for different reasons.

" The day you came home," I replied honestly.

His breath caught in his chest and he stared at me. Swallowing slowly, " So, this is it?" he asked bashfully as he looked up at me, from underneath his lashes.

I frowned, on purpose, hoping to tease him a little.

Gulping again, " You and me?" he asked, with the same tone as pink dusted his cheeks, " forever?"

"And always," I replied, quoting his parting greeting.

A crooked, albeit shy smile pulled on his lips and he leaned in to capture my lips in the sweetest kiss.

Groaning, he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, " Is she mad?" he asked, referring to Bella, " Does she hate me for imprinting on you?"

Sadly, I nodded, " If it's any consolation, she hates both of us, equally."

"It's not," he breathed out, burying his head into my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hi everyone,

Ok so, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I haven't even sent you a sneak peek for this chapter. I'm sorry. My exams finished today and I sat down to send a preview I figured I should just do the update so you didn't have to wait any longer. So, this is the only time I'll skip the sneak peeks. There will be one for the next chapter so don't forget to log in to review.

On a brighter note, it's officially summer vacation for me. Which means quicker updates ( well as fast I can write I suppose). I did get some writing done in between my studying. :D

So, please read and review. This is one of the longest chapters so far. Let me know how you liked it. And stuff.

Lisa.

ps. Chapter title is of course Coldplay so kudos to them.


	35. Chapter 35: Reclaiming

**Chapter 35: Reclaiming**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Deals with sensitive matter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

The rest of the family were home. I could hear them moving about the house, trying to be as quiet as they knew how, for fear of waking Jacob. It was weird having a human-or atleast someone as close to being human as possible, who still experienced all the physiological processes that humans do-in the house. Well, one that wasn't sedated anymore.

Jacob had fallen back asleep after I helped him into new clothes and changed his bandages. His ribs were still an ugly shade of purple, although it seemed like the swelling had gone down as had his aches. Carlisle would be performing another X-ray to see how well the bones were forming, but that would have to wait until morning. Underneath all the swelling, the bridge of Jacob's nose looked straight, but there was a minute difference in his nose. No one but me had noticed. With the bandage, Jacob hadn't seen his nose yet. But, I was well acquainted with his features and even a minuscule change was apparent to me. While I loved his previous nose, I couldn't help but think this little alteration gave his face more character. Despite having a dark purple nose and having what he called 'raccoon-eyes,' Jacob looked healthy and that was the most important thing for now.

The discoloration of his skin, however, was changing fast. Lightening rapidly until they disappeared. His advanced healing was taking over what medicine couldn't do as quickly. The cuts on his back had healed, leaving dark scabs that were also healing rapidly, although not as fast as I would've wanted.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through the longish jet black hair, trailing down his forehead, memorizing the shape of his eyebrows, feathering the prominent light purple cheekbones before running my fingers over the swollen lips. This swelling, I didn't, honestly mind. His lips were swollen from our kisses and not because of James's vicious behaviour.

I felt the anger pulse through me at the thought of James. Jacob's fleeting thoughts as I had fingered my mark on his collarbone flashed through my head. I hadn't been able to forget about it. He had touched it. He had touch the mark that I had given Jacob. Jacob's painful whimper hadn't escaped my mind either. It made me wonder if someone else touching it was painful to him. Or was it just James?

Despite knowing that Jacob was mine, and that he loved me, I could not for the life of me stop the jealousy and the overwhelming possessiveness that engulfed me as I conjured random and ludicrous thoughts of James claiming Jacob. Forcefully. Had James touched Jacob as intimately like I had? Had James taken advantage of the man sleeping infront of me? Had he...raped my Jacob?

My throat tightened at the thought.

While concern and worry laced my thoughts, I couldn't help hating the idea that Jacob had been with someone else. That someone else had claimed him, even if it was forcefully. I loathed myself for being selfish. But, the idea that my mate had been someone else's was sickening to me; even if it didn't change how I felt about Jacob.

Was I wrong to think like this? Was I being too selfish?

I understood how hard it must have been on Jacob, if James had indeed raped him. I understand how hard it still will be for him. But... I couldn't stop my selfish worry.

Would that changed how I viewed Jacob? No.

Nothing could. He was my mate. The one made for me. He was my forever. My eternity. I had no doubt about that.

Even if James had soiled the pureness and the innocence of my Jacob or the pureness of our relationship. I couldn't walk away from Jacob if I tried. And I had in the past. I was miserable. He had walked away from me. And, now he was suffering.

I choked on the emotions that welled up inside of me and blinked hard. Jasper's agonized thoughts rushed through my head and I felt even worse. I had forgotten that I was back home and that I lived with an empath.

Infront of me, Jacob's eyebrows were furrowed as he twisted restlessly in his sleep. I sighed; trying to calm myself down. My emotions were affecting two people now. I had to learn how to reign them. Although, I knew Jacob would hate me for it. But, for now, I needed to let him get a good night's rest.

"I love you, Jacob," I whispered as I leaned my forehead against his. Warm breath puffed on my skin and the overwhelming need to take this man in my arms and keep him safe rushed through me.

* * *

><p>I heard the increase in his heartbeats before I could read his mind. His fear pushed through the bond and he projected it to me. Closing my book and looking down to the head that had found its way over my chest during the night, I saw the furrowed brows and the parted lips as he gasped. Blunt nails dug into my skin, "...away," he breathed.<p>

"Jacob," I said softly, running my hand over the scarred back. The scabs were rough under my hand but I focused on comforting my mate.

His mind was restless and I could barely make the pictures.

"No," he gasped out. "Don't," he whimpered.

"Jacob, wake up," I said softly, shaking the naked shoulder softly. I was afraid to hurt him. A burning rushed through my body. A feeling I knew belonged to Jacob. It felt like I was being turned all over again.

In his mind, I saw hazy pale hands touch his bitemark and I understood. He was dreaming about James. James fingering the mark I had left on Jacob's collarbone. I heard the maniacal laughter as James burst out laughing at Jacob's pain.

_" That's right," taunted the cold voice, " whimper like the good puppy you are." " Does it hurt?" he pressed, " Where I touch you here?" he asked and emphasized the question with two fingers pressing on the little protrusion that my fangs had made. " Would Edward like that?" That I'm touching you the same way he did?"_

"Jacob," I whispered in his ear, shaking the shoulder harder now, " Wake up. It's just a dream."

With a gasp, brown eyes shot open and he jerked away from me. Cringing as he sat up in bed, he looked around him, with a wild expression. Carefully, I placed my book on the side table and sat up.

"Jake?" I whispered.

A soft whimper left his throat as he glanced back over his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why are you sorry, babe?" I asked, placing my lips against the naked shoulder as I rubbed his arm calmly.

He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his knees up and close to his chest. Hugging his legs, he placed his forehead on his arms and let a soft mewl out.

"What is it, Jacob?" I asked. I was starting to feel useless and so helpless. I didn't know how to make this right with Jacob.

"It burns," he whispered, his head never leaving the sanctuary of his arms.

"What does?" I asked as I leaned forward to look at his face, hoping the emotions there will reveal something. The bond was numb-that was all him-and it was anxious on my side.

" The mark," he whispered back.

" My mark?" I asked, and he lifted his heard up to look at me. Despair pushed through and I wished I could erase the last few weeks from his mind.

Pushing up on my knees, I reached forward; brown wet eyes followed my every move, but he didn't comment-for which I was grateful. Quietly, I untangled his hands from each other. Moving around on my knees still, I stood infront of him, straddling his feet. Placing both hands on his shoulders, I pushed him back gently until his back was comfortable against the mattress again.

Confused eyes met and held mine.

Stretching over the now thinner tanned body, I fingered the bitemarks like James had. I place my forefinger and my middle finger, respectively over the punctured wound.

Carefully, I pressed the digits in; my eyes never wandering from Jacob's face. Pulling them away, I ran my thumb over both protrusions before returning my forefinger and my middle finger to their original resting position on the wound. "Does that hurt?" I whispered.

He shook his head as he watched me.

Taking a deep breath, I leaned over until my mouth was directly over the wound. I could feel Jacob's anticipation, his excitement and his trepidation as I leaned over the mark he had begged me for.

I watched as goose bumps erupted all over his shoulder as I breathed on the warm skin. Plucking my courage in both hands, I allowed my head to drop down and my tongue to caress the protrusions.

A choked moan escaped Jacob's lips and I felt myself breathe better. I had been wondering if I was moving too fast for him. I didn't the full details of what had happened in Washington, yet and I didn't want to push Jacob into doing something we would both regret later.

Pulling my mouth off his skin, I looked up, " Is that okay?" I asked softly.

Jacob nodded and I groaned. Ducking my head down, I sucked on the wound again. Jacob's half hard penis was now fully erect and dug in my thigh.

_"I want you,_" he thought at me. Lifting my head once again, I met his eyes. " No. It's too soon," I whispered.

_"I want you so much, Edward. Please,"_ he begged mentally.

"Jake, please. Let's not rush this. Please. You're not well enough yet."

Jacob growled but never said anything. Instead he turned his face away from mine, and arched his hips into my thigh. His erection pressed against my skin for some friction. I sighed, dropping my head back on his shoulder. "Jacob, please. Don't make this harder than it already is," I begged. I was hard too.

_" Do you not want me anymore?"_ he asked mentally, unable to draw the courage to say it aloud.

"No, babe. I do. So much," I whispered against the shell of his ear, " but you're still sick. I don't want to risk it."

He shifted underneath me until our hips were aligned and thrusted up. I groaned. Even clothed, the friction between our members was great.

"Jacob," I groaned, resignedly. Why was this boy so stubborn? I was doing this for his own good. I knew... I understood where he was coming from. The separation had been hard for both of us. The bond, his wolf and my monster wanted us to consummate our relationship again. To solidify it once more. To reassure them that there wasn't going to be another separation and that we wouldn't be apart.

However, Jacob's frailty at the moment was my first and foremost concern. I was worried that if we made love, his ribs would be break and might even puncture a lung. I couldn't risk his healthy like this.

_"Please," _he whispered mentally and I felt my resolve waver. "_I need you,"_ he added as my body stiffened.

_"Please."_

I refused to move my hips down to meet the undulation of his. I couldn't... Jacob was relentless. His hips moved up hard and fast; his erection pressing against mine stubbornly.

As I tried to move away from him, his legs wrapped against my waist holding me in place. "Jake," I whispered warningly. But, my warning sounded weak even to my own ears. Smug satisfaction pushed through the bond. He knew he had won.

I growled as I lowered my hips, meeting his halfway.

"You're one stubborn mutt," I growled in his ear as I moved my hips faster. In the darkness of the room, I saw the flash of his teeth as he grinned lightly. Stubborn. Dog.

Warm hands dug into my shoulder as we approached the breaking point. Like the first time, I wasn't sure what pushed me to do it. But, I felt my head lower down to his collarbone. My fangs pushed down as I took in the scent of Jacob's sweet blood, so close to the surface of his skin as it beat through his veins like a snare drum.

In a sweep, I pierced the skin of his collarbone; in the same spot where I had marked him before. The same place James had touched.

Now, Jacob would only remember this as the place I marked him. Twice.

Jacob gasped underneath me as his body stiffened. The musk of his release wafted to my nose as his body fell limply against the mattress and I thrusted against him three more times before my own orgasm rocked my body.

Jacob's thoughts blurred in his head as sleep took over.

"Burns," he murmured sleepily against my shoulder. Looking at the now throbbing wound, I placed my mouth against it and sucked the venom out.

In the back of my mind, I could hear the thoughts of my family as it went from smug (at our sexual experience in their presence) to the bated breath (as I plunged my fangs into his collarbone) to the final sigh of relief at Jacob's mumbled voice.

"Love you," he mumbled before pressing the right side of his face into the pillow and falling asleep completely.

Pulling off of his body, I sunk on the bed besides him to keep an eye on him during the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys,

Sorry this chapter is late. I know I said the end of the weekend, but for some reason, I couldn't edit the chapter over the weekend. FF wouldn't allow me to make any changes and I know some other authors have had the same issue. Sorry about that and also, for the fact that this is a much shorter chapter. But, the story is just picking momentum right now. We getting back into the swing of things. I know it's been slow for the last couple chapters. But, I need to get Jacob to get out of this shock/fright he's had by being with James. And you'll see the after shocks in the next couple chapters as well.

That being said, I'd also really appreciate constructive feedback about this chapter. I'm not sure if I like it. I don't know why. But, I'm risking it and posting this chapter just in case FF doesn't let me go back in again. So, please remember to log in and send me your thoughts on this chapter.

Lisa.


	36. Chapter 36: Back in Forks

**Chapter 36: Back in Forks**

**Jacob's POV**

I could feel the awareness of morning slipping back into my head. I was dimly aware of the rumblings of the coming thunderstorm as the leaves rustled softly. I wasn't concerned about the cocoon of warmth that surrounded me as I burrowed myself back into the softness supporting and surrounding me. I was, however, aware of eyes that were burning into my sleeping form. And I was willing to bet that they were a butterscotch colour.

If the warmth that was enveloping me any indication, he wasn't on the bed. And that was somehow, unacceptable. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long before the edge of the covers were being drawn back and a cold body slipped in.

Without opening my eyes, I tangled my feet with cold limbs and pulled him in, wrapping my arms around his middle. Almost reflexively, I arched my hips. Greeting him with my morning erection.

When the hard body lying next to me stiffened, I cracked open an eye. Pupils that were blown so far wide were watching me as he worried his lower lip.

"Not Chicago," he whispered.

Huh?

"Everyone is home," he said softly and squeezed his eyes shut.

" You don't have to stop on our account," yelled Emmett as his voice floated up. A smack resonated through the floors and I heard him defending himself, " What? It's not like they were modest last night!"

Oh.

My jaw fell open as I stared at Edward. His eyes were still closed.

_"They heard us?"_ I asked him mentally, not trusting my voice. Or trusting myself to speak to Edward about anything that was sex related. My face burnt with embarrassment as I though of Edward's mother and father hearing us getting each other off last night. I hadn't even met them properly and they were already aware of what kind of a horn-dog I really was.

Fuck my life.

Edward chuckled next to me. Snapping my eyes opened, I glared at him before elbowing the nearest part of his body.

"What?" he yelped as he rubbed his 'sore' marble of a thigh, " You think any of them are better? I've spent a century trying to find ways to block their sex life from my ears."

"Well, then it's only fair, isn't it?" I asked as I turned back to press my front against the closest part of his body.

"Not now, boys," called Esme, her sweet voice rising up like the chime of bell, " breakfast is ready."

I groaned internally and flopped back onto my back.

"We better get started with our morning routine," said Edward as he slid out of the covers, and stood by the bed; looking at me, " Esme has been cooking since this morning."

Embarrassment flooded over me and I was sure it washed over the bond as well, _" You think I can sit at the breakfast table with them now? After you've shamelessly molested me last night?"_ I thought at him as I pulled the covers up and curled in onto myself.

"I don't remember you protesting," said my infuriating imprint and I groaned. " Either way, you can't get out of bed, just yet. Carlisle has yet to say that it's okay."

"But, Ed, I can't stay in bed all day. I'm gonna go mad."

" Really? Why's that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

" I've never spent the whole day in bed. Ever. Mom would never let me. She always said 'Start early and raise the bar throughout the day,*' and then after, she passed away, I always had to fend for myself."

"Well, you don't have to fend for yourself anymore, Jake. Let me take care of you," said Edward softly as he leaned down to hover over my face; his cold breath warming my core. "Besides, you can't get up until Carlisle says so."

Esme's distinctive smell wafted through the house as she approached the room. The burn from the smell of another vampire who wasn't my imprint had lessened considerably. I found myself able to overlook it, more and more. I suppose the week (more or less) where I had been unconscious had allowed my olfactory system to get used to the acrid smell. I was able to make a small distinction between each Cullen now. For example, Esme smelled of jasmine. A smell that reached my nose at the same time as the knock came on the door.

Suddenly, I was very aware of the crusty cum in my pajama bottoms. I shifted my hips awkwardly as I pulled myself up, with Edward's help and sat up.

I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks as Esme entered the room, with Edward's permission.

"Good morning, Jacob," she greeted me lightly, a warm smile gracing her features as she carried the laden tray towards the bed.

"Morning," I replied as softly as I gazed into her features. Warm and soft. The only thing that reminded me of her vampirism was her scent.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, as she lowered herself gingerly next to me on the bed.

"I'm fine. Little sore, but I've had worse," I replied with a smile. Edward's annoyance pushed through the bond, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him roll his eyes.

"Thank you for letting me crash here," I added, ignoring the antics of my mate.

"Jacob, you're part of this family now. You have every right to be here. You're Edward's mate and by extension a son to Carlisle and I. We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you," I said again, hoping my emotions won't betray and run down my cheeks like they were threatening to.

"Don't mention it," she replied, getting up and looking down at me, " And don't let my other children push your buttons," she added with a small smile before bending down and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

I felt myself blush, in spite of myself. A warmth that I hadn't felt in years enveloped my body as I watched the pretty vampire make her way out of Edward's room.

" I don't know if I should be jealous or happy that you love my mother so much," grumbled a pouty bronzed hair vampire as he flopped back to the bed, in mock despair.

"You should be worried," I corrected after taking a moment to peruse the food laden tray and picked at my omelette, " This food is scrumptious; even more note worthy considering it was made by someone who doesn't eat human food," after I had swallowed a healthy bite.

"You're lucky you're injured, Black," replied my mate with a 'dark' look.

I smirked at him before turning back to my breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nine days later: <span>**

Nine days later, I was still in the Cullen household. Although, I was now, much better that even Edward, allowed me to walk around their property ( always supervised of course). My bandages were gone. The tight pressure of the bandages gone as they held my torso together and aided in fusing my ribs together. My T and inverted Y bandages had long been gone, after a careful examination by Dr. Cullen. There were no more bruising or swelling. My nose finally, looked like the one I had months ago. Although, a small dent could still be felt along my nose bridge. Edward insisted that it was very slight and it gave my face more character.

I would roll my eyes at his insistence, but I was pleased that my imprint still felt the same way about me. Edward seemed to have developed a strange fixation with my nose. Ever since my bandages came off. I would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with his fingers trailing down the bridge of my nose, with him fingering the dent. His kisses always started and ended there.

Although, he still bugged me about sharing my memories of the time I had spent locked by James. The answer had always been ( and will always be) no.

I had no intention of reliving the events again. Or putting him through the misery of watching me suffer and hearing James's taunts.

I was learning to put this whole debacle behind me. Slowly but surely.

Life was progressing at the same pace since I've been back to Forks. Progress was made in my old and new relationships. With my family- both old and new.

My relationship with my father was getting better. And while the awkwardness still lingered in the background, everytime he would come visit, although we now had a better understanding of each other. His relationship with Edward was getting better too. He had, yet, to call him Edward, but their mutual respect was something I didn't take lightly.

Atleast they could stand being in the same room. And making small conversation. Definitely an improvement. While there was still a long way to go with my father, Edward seemed to have made real progress with the women of my family. My sister (who I was getting reacquainted with) would have a light blush on her face everytime, she was in the company of my new family. And Sarah, seemed to be in love with my mate. She had no inhibitions about climbing in his lap, patting his cheek or playing hairdresser with his hair. She would follow him around, like a lovesick puppy.

Along with Sarah came Seth, who my father was happy to report had imprinted on his granddaughter. The imprint had happened the very first day Sarah had came back, but because of everything that happened with me, they had kept it a secret. Even from Edward. While his feelings were not of full-fledge love yet (Edward had checked), they were more of adoration and protectiveness. Being a child at heart, Seth had no problems being Sarah's playmate and friend. Surprisingly, he had no issues ( jealousy or possessiveness) that got in the way of Sarah's and Edward's relationship. Edward always claimed that it was because Seth knew how devoted he was was to me. That made the interactions easier.

The imprint, therefore, also meant that everytime the Blacks visited, Seth Clearwater would tag along. It was a real pleasure to have him back in my life. Seth had always been the younger brother I never had and I couldn't have chosen a better mate for my niece, myself. And since every silver lining has a cloud, ours came in the form of Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister and Sam's former girlfriend, whom he had dumped when he had imprinted on their cousin, Emily.

Leah was bitter and crabby. She would grumble and mutter curses under her breath; knowing fully well that everyone could hear her with their sensitive hearing. She loathed having her brother coming to our home, and would follow him everytime, despite my assurances that Seth was under no threat from the Cullens.

The pack, however, had yet to change their minds. My father, who was the Chief of the tribe had been trying to get the council to consent on Edward being able to cross the border onto the reservation. He knew that my visits to the Reservation would be limited if Edward couldn't accompany me. And after much effort, he had managed to persuade the elders to grant me an audience with them. Edward was to accompany me. I had made it perfectly clear and so, the pack was going to be greeting us at the border before we could pass.

I closed my eyes as I tried to breathe in and out to calm myself down. I didn't want anyone in my new family to worry about me. And truth be told, it was so hard for me to get used to having not only Edward read me like a book ( both emotionally and mentally) but to add Jasper to the mix made me a little uncomfortable. I had gotten used to sharing my life with Edward. Every aspect of it. And while I liked Jasper, he was not my imprint.

Right now, I was sitting with Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie as we waited for the rest of the Cullens to get back from their hunting trip. After a video game with Emmett, while Rosalie looked on, Carlisle and Esme had joined us in the living. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at Carlisle and Esme who were curled together on the love seat as they took in the movie on a t.v. that must have cost a fortune. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap on the single sofa while I took the longer one.

I was comfortable with them. The Cullens. In Emmett, I had found a kindred soul. We got along famously. Big and brash, he reminded me of my brothers. Always up for a prank or some fun, I found myself very compatible with him. His mate, on the other hand, was always mistrustful of me. I had receive threats of death, where she had promised to rip my balls off to hang in her shiny red convertible if I hurt her brother, the first time we spoke. Apparently, Edward and her were close. The taunts of being a mutt, and a filthy dog rolled off her tongue every chance she got. Edward assured me she meant well. I assume he was right because although the sarcasm and the taunts kept coming, she no longer sneered or gagged when I entered the room. Her sarcasm and 'teasing' were met. Tit for tat. Unlike Edward, I knew why her insults had no bite anymore. The first day I had been able to stand up and walk around. The Cullens had been out an about. Jasper and Edward had been doing some light hunting, in the area while Rosalie had been left home to 'watch' me, and of course, she had disappeared as soon as Edward was out of hearing range; leaving me on my own. And after days in bed, I spent my time wandering the halls of the Cullen mansion, exploring the home of my imprint. I had ended up in their garage at some point, where I stood in awe at the variety of cars. Different in shapes, colours, sizes and costs, I'm sure. Suddenly, a grim faced Rosalie came from under the body of a blue Aston Martin and glared at me. Truth be told, I wasn't sure how and why we started talking but we ended up with me telling her about James's need to claim me and taint me because I was Edward's mate. The turning point of my relationship with Rosalie Cullen had been the hitch in her unconscious breaths. I rushed to reassure her that he hadn't in fact touched me in that way. But, we had bonded over rape. She had been beaten, raped and left for dead apparently before Carlisle found her. I couldn't imagine the thought of living years and years on end with the anger and hate of knowing you've been taken advantage like that. My respect and understanding-although I would never tell her that-shot up. I did, however, manage to get a promise from her that she wouldn't talk or think about it when in Edward's presence. I didn't want him to be upset, and beat himself over the fact that he hadn't protected me. And neither did she, apparently.

Alice was the 'Seth' of this family. That's how I had come to label her. Small, but packaged with enough energy to drain all of us. I had been aware of her shopping obsession, and the need she had to dress everyone up like a doll. A need she, now, extended to me as well. Edward had made me reach a pact with him, where if he needed saving from Alice, I would put my foot down and play the 'mate/imprint' card. Something he hadn't been able to do before and had to put up with his sister's addiction for a century. Of course, he would extend the same courtesy to me. Because, I've seen some of the things that girl called fashion and it was outlandish. I mean, just because I was in a relationship with a man doesn't mean I would start wearing silk shirts and wear fedoras. That was just not me. Jasper, on the other hand, was calm and collected. Once I got past the multiple bite wounds that marred his body-_everywhere_-we got along very well, indeed. He was no Emmett. He was more quiet and reserved. Observant-something he picked up from being in the U.S. forces. He told me about his adventures as a soldier. And a newborn. The torture and the deaths he's seen. All in all, it made sense to me why he was so aware of his surrounding. Always vigilant. Always on alert.

Esme was the mother I had missed so much since Becca's departure from Forks. Warm. Open. Motherly. Caring. Carlisle, was like an uncle to me. Like my father's brother, even though he looked so young. He had welcomed me with open arms into his family. There was nothing more I could've asked for. Except maybe for the acceptance of my pack. But, Sam and his lackeys were being ridiculous.

A wintry pine smell wafted through the air, and I straightened myself. Edward, Alice and Jasper were back from their hunting trip.

Indeed, a few moments later, I was being swept into a one arm hug and a cold ( but heart warming) kiss as my imprint lowered himself next to me on the couch. Warm butterscotch eyes watched me as Edward grinned at me.

Idiot.

_"Why are you smiling?"_ I asked telepathically.

He smirked at me, but said nothing as he settled down, laying his head on my lap to watch the end of the movie with us. Frowning slight at the mysterious look he had given, I stared at the lap of bronze hair I had. Since his emotions weren't panic-inducing or worrisome, I let it slide and focused on my movies instead.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, my lap vibrated with what sounded like the purring of a cat. Glancing down at Edward, I saw the vampire's eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. Looking up at his family, I noticed everyone's eyes on us.<p>

"Don't stop," murmured Edward and my eyes snapped back to his blissed out face.

"Stop what?" I asked softly as I looked at him; confusion swirling inside me.

"Your hand," he whispered and I glanced down at my hands. One of them rested on his shoulder and the other was tangled in his hair. I guess I had been running my fingers through his hair, unconsciously. My fingers automatically tightened in the bronze locks and I felt lust shoot through my body, like a lightening bolt.

I felt myself harden underneath his head and I knew he felt my cock twitch. The weight of everyone's eyes dropped on me and I shifted uncomfortably. In spite of myself, I looked up to see Emmett's knowing grin, Rosalie's smirk, Alice's sweet smile, Jasper's dilated pupils as he met my eyes knowingly, Carlisle and Esme gave me an indulgent smile and I felt myself flush.

Edward's need and lust pushed through my body and I griped his shoulder in a tight grip. "_Please, don't..."_ I pleaded in his head. "_ Not infront of your family."_

Despite my pleadings, Edward snapped up on his feet and picked me up-bridal style, like I weighed nothing-"Excuse us, everybody," he said. From across the room, Emmett gave me his shit-eating grin before allowing his eyes to roll back into his head in seeming pleasure as he grunted in a very explicit way.

"Eff-you," I said before pressing my forehead against Edward's temple.

* * *

><p>"Should I be concerned that you don't want to have sex in the house we're currently living in?" asked Edward as he deposited me in the clearing where we had played baseball together a few months ago.<p>

"It's weird," I defended myself, " they can hear us... It's a little voyeur-ish, don't you think?"

"They have sensitive hearing," he countered, "we all do."

" I know. Look the teasing is fine; I can take it. But, them hearing us doing it is a bit of a mood killer. Even if I'm going to be quiet, I'll know that your mother and your father are right downstairs listening to you sucking me off or fucking me. It's uncomfortable."

" Is that the only reason? Because Jacob, I'd rather you tell me right now...If we're going to live with each other..."

"Wait...live with each other?"

" Well, yes, You didn't think otherwise, did you?"

"Fuck yes. Edward, I need to move back on the reservation. I can't just live with you in your parents house."

"It's our house. Not just theirs. Besides, how did you think I would let you go back to the Rez after this. What if they don't let you come back to me? Or let me cross the border?"

" Edward," I cried; taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, " I'm only staying in your parent's house because I'm sick and I couldn't be moved. Don't get me wrong, they're great and I like them a lot. But, that's not my home. The Rez is. I need to go back to my house. Atleast until after you've asked me to move in."

" Ask you?" he asked, incredulous.

" Yes. Fucking. Ask. Me," I growled, " don't assume that because I'm your mate I will move in with you. Ask to move in with you, and then we'll go from there."

Confusion and anger pushed through me from his end of the bond.

" We'll go from there?" he asked; grinding his teeth.

" You know I'll say yes. But, I'm not yours to command. We are in an equal relationship. Just because I take it up the ass, doesn't mean I will let you make my decisions for me."

"We both take it up..." he said, confused.

" Fuck, Edward. You know what I mean. Just because I let you fuck me sometimes doesn't make me less of a man. I need you to include me these major decisions and I need you to take my opinion seriously. I'm not Bella and I won't let you treat me like you treated her."

" Like I treated her?" he asked; his jaw sagging a little.

"Look, this is not the 1900s anymore. You can't make the decisions because you think you're the man of the house. I won't...I won't be..one of those submissive trophy wives. And if that's what you want, then maybe you shouldn't be with me."

" What. What are you saying, Jake?" he breathed out.

"I love you, Edward. But, if you can't respect who I am, and who I want to be in our relationship, then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"But, we're soulmates," he said softly as wide amber eyes met mine. The pain that shone in those eyes and that crashed over me was too much. It hurt to hurt him. Before I could stop myself, I reached out and pulled him in my arms. Wrapping him in a hug, I wished that things were simple. That life was simpler.

I had finally, found the person who was meant for me; who loved and cherished me; who was my forever. Why were we having a hard time to make this work? Why were we fighting?

" That's what we do best," he said, his voice muffled against my skin. I rested my chin on the top of his head and he pressed a soft kiss against my throat. "Fight," he added and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're my forever, Edward Cullen," I whispered into the night, as I tightened my hold on my imprint.

"Then, give me another chance, Jake," he pleaded as he lifted his head from my throat and met my eyes. Determination rose through him and love. " I grew up in a different era that you did. My ideals are different from yours. My way of doing things are different. There's more than one generational gap between us. Please let me build the bridge that will bring us closer. I can do better. I promise."

" I know, you will, babe," I whispered, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips, " I just need you to understand that I'm an equal in this relationship and we are one. I don't want to lose you, Ed. I don't. I can't stand being without you. Me moving on the reservation is temporary. Until we're ready to have our own place. I will move back on the reservation when I know for a fact that you will be allowed to cross the border. Not a minute before. In fact, I have a meeting with the council tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, dad called after you had left. The elders have agreed to let me present my case."

" I'm coming with you," he stated, in a voice that left no room for argument.

" As I imagined you'd want to," I replied with a smile, " the pack will be meeting us at the border. To escort us." It pained me to go back to the place I was born and be treated like they would a thief. I was being treated like a criminal for being with the man I was destined to be with.

"But, before I do that, I need to speak to Bella. I need to apologize. Alone."

" No. Absolutely not. You can't go alone."

" You can drop me there, but I will speak to my best friend alone. I'm at no risk in the Chief of Police's home."

Edward sighed, " I'm not happy about this."

"Course, you aren't. You control freak," I replied, a smile tugging the corners of my lips. I knew I had won this argument. Edward's resignation told me so.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello everyone,

First of all, sorry for the delay of this chapter. I've had it written for a while but since I've been having major writer's block for Chapter 45+( yeah, it's getting that long), I decided not to post this one till I got past my writer's block as a way to motivate me to actually sit down and Write! 

Longer chapter than the last one...but still not full of action. However, you do get a better insight in Jacob's head about his families. And what's happening in the periphery of the Jacob/Edward story line. Things pick up as from the next chapter. A few people have asked for a Bella POV and it's in the next chapter. As is the famous apology.

As per usual, I'll remind you to log in with your FF account ( or have your PM enabled) if you want a sneak peek when you review. Please review and let me know what you feel is good/bad about the details you've received. I'd also love to see what you think might happen in the future. Those are always fun reviews.

Until the next time,

Lisa


	37. Chapter 37: The apology

**Chapter 37: The apology**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Reference to homosexuality and some stereotyping ( My apologies for that, but I found it worked with the storyline), some smut and lengthy chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

The silence in the car was almost deafening as Edward turned the engine of his Volvo off. We were sitting in the driveway of the Swans. Carlisle had finally given me the go-ahead with the moving and going out of the house. It was a little sad that _this_ was my first outing, but the guilt was eating at me.

"Guess this is it," I whispered as I glanced out the windshield and up at the window to Bella's room.

Edward stiffened next to me, but stayed silent.

"See you in a bit," I said softly as I reached for the handle, and clicked the door open.

"I'll be near," he, finally said, a little morosely.

"You don't have to wait for me. I'll call you when I'm ready to leave," I said, turning back towards him and letting the door slam back.

He shook his head stubbornly and I could practically hear the retort he was holding back. _I'm already letting you go alone. Don't push it._

"Fine," I said as he stared infront of him studiously. " I love you," I added, so low that it was almost a breath.

He sighed and finally, turned around to face me. " I love you too," he said and cold fingers reached out to link mine. He gave them a squeeze in comfort.

"You better go," he said softly, " Charlie heard the door slam. He's wondering about it."

"Probably a good idea," I said, thinking it wouldn't be a good thing to let Charlie have a heart attack in his driveway at the sight of Edward and I in a car together. Sitting so close and not bashing each other's heads out. Reflexively, I leaned in and pecked his lips.

* * *

><p><em>"Here goes...everything,"<em> I thought as I lifted my fist to pound on the door. I could hear the shuffling of feet inside the house, the movement of each occupants as they went about their lives.

At my knock, loud and heavy footsteps dragged themselves to the door and I quickly turned around to see if Edward was still visible. But, the shiny silver car was gone as was the driver. But, I knew he was near.

I could feel it.

My head swung back to the door as a messy haired Charlie poked his head in between the opening. He looked tired.

"Jake," he said, some of the exhaustion falling off his face and his eyes lightened. " Come on in," he said as he pulled the door open wider. " What are you doing here so early?"

"Hey Charlie. Sorry," I replied sheepishly, " were you still sleeping?"

"No. Just got in," he gruffed as he led me to the living room.

"Oh?"

" Some people were killed in the woods last night," he started and that picked my interest, " mauled by some animal it seemed."

Animal?

I knew for a fact that they weren't animal. No beast lived here. Except for us and the Cullens. But, we wouldn't hurt humans and neither would the Cullens.

My heart froze and the first person that popped into my head was James.

_"He's dead,"_ whispered my mind. And I knew it was right. I remembered seeing his dead body. Seeing Emmett pull his limbs apart. I remember him being decapitated. Edward's feat. Alice had told me about lighting the room on fire. He was dead.

Couldn't be James.

What about that other leech who was holding me? Today was the first time I thought about him. Between everything that happened, today was the first time I had allowed myself to remember his presence in the studio in Seattle.

Had he been caught? Had the Cullens run into him at the studio?

My heart was pounding through my chest as fear rushed through my veins. I felt sick.

"This the first time?" I croaked.

"Hm?" answered Charlie, " No. We've had a couple more. All the same. Now, it's classified as a serial murder. I've been up all night." " So, where have you been? Your dad said you left?"

"Uhm. Yeah," I replied awkwardly. I had no idea what Dad had told him. " Got into a fight with him huh?"

I nodded stiffly.

" Billy was torn about telling you, Jacob. He's not the kind of person who shares his feelings, you know."

I stared at the hardwood floor and studied the little dent peeking beneath the rug.

" Your mother..." he started and then stopped, with a sigh. " God, I mean. I don't even know what to tell you. But, she had... she turned around. That night..."

Fuck. My breath rushed out of my chest.

"She loved you guys, Jacob. She had a lapse in judgement. But, who doesn't, eh?" he said, trying to be a tad cheerful.

" You knew?" I breathed out.

Charlie nodded, apologetically. " Your father and I don't have many secrets. We...We've been friends for a long time."

I nodded mechanically.

"I couldn't tell you, Jacob," added Charlie.

"I understand," I said, " I'm glad he has you, Charlie. He's lonely."

Charlie nodded.

" I thought you needed to hear it, you know," he said after a moment of silence. My head snapped up to meet his wide eyes. Eyes that looked suspiciously misty. " Considering you left Forks and everything..." he trailed off, twisting his hands at his sides.

" Oh. Uhm. No, Charlie. That's not really why I left..." I started, but stopped not knowing whether I should tell him about the real reason why I left. But, he would find out eventually. It's not like Edward and I needed to hide our relationship anymore.

The cat...or maybe the wolf was out of the bag.

"Dad and I had a disagreement over the person I love..."

"Bella?" he asked, startled. His eyes popped out a fraction more. Oh. I didn't think about this. Of course, he would think Bella. She was the last person I had a crush on.

Shit.

"Uhm. No. Not Bella," I said awkwardly. " I'm...uh... It's a boy," I blurted out as my hand came up to finger the dent on my nose.

Charlie froze at my words. His hands dropped to his sides like a pair of stones. He gaped at me while he struggled to find the right words. His mustache twitched as his lips moved soundlessly. Wide eyes stared at me as he raked my body from top to bottom.

"A boy?" he whispered as his stare moved to my eyes.

I nodded.

"Not just any boy," came a voice from behind me. Fuck. I hadn't even heard her sneak up behind me.

" My boy," she stated as I turned around. Her face was stony as she glared at me.

"Bella..." I started.

"S'cuse me?" said Charlie at the same time.

" Oh. Did Jacob not tell you, dad?" she said sarcastically as her eyes flared with anger as she looked at her father, " Jacob is gay for Edward."

My stomach sank at her words. I had no problem at her labeling me as being gay. In fact, I had assumed that's the story Edward and I would have to go by. But, the fact was I wasn't gay. I was..._Edward-sexual_. I was only attracted to him. No one else. Be it a man or a woman. Gender didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were not Edward Cullen. But, the anger that poisoned her words were a blow.

I thought after all this time, she would have had time to calm down and get used to the idea. And understand that Edward and I had not done this purposefully. Nor vindictively.

We were preys of destiny. Of fate. As much as she was.

"Ed-ward?" squeaked Charlie as his incredulous head swung back and forth between Bella and I.

"Edward," he repeated, although that sounded like he was talking to himself. " Cullen?" he asked as he looked up at us again.

Red-faced, I nodded.

"Cullen," repeated Charlie as he stared off in the distance as he tried to make sense of the information he had recently acquired. "Huh!" he said thoughtfully. " You did always have chemistry, I s'ppose."

"Dad!" exclaimed Bella as I blushed profusely.

"But, Jake," continued Charlie as he pinned me with a serious look, " I thought...you were... uhm...straight?"

" I thought I was too."

" Why him?" he asked.

"Uhm... I don't know," I lied, " do I need a reason?"

" Guess not. Guess love really is blind," replied Charlie. "I'm really not sure what to tell you, Jacob. On the one hand, I should be mad at you for breaking my daughter's heart and mine, by the way. I was really hoping I could someday call you my son," as he flashed me a small smile, " but, on the other hand, I'm really glad Bella won't be with Cullen. Something never felt right with that one. He always looked like he was hiding something."

_" You have no idea, Charlie,"_ I thought as Bella huffed indignantly.

"Charlie, would you mind if I spoke to Bella privately, please?" I asked.

" No. Suppose not. It's not like I'll need to be worried about my daughter's honor, eh, Jake?" he asked with an awkward smile.

If anything, I blushed harder at his lame joke. I knew he was trying to be supportive. But, damn it, I was still a man.

* * *

><p>Silently, I followed Bella as we left Charlie to settle down with the t.v., into the kitchen. As we reached the small kitchen, Bella turned towards me, gestured towards a chair, crossed her arms over chest and stared at me expectantly.<p>

Guess that was my cue to speak, I thought as I lowered myself into a chair and winced at the effort. My body was still sore.

"Look, Bella," I said, " I wanted to apologize about everything. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about the imprint."

"Why didn't you?"

"I..." I sighed. No more lies, I decided. " I was forbidden to even think about Edward. There really was no point in speaking about something that I wasn't going to be acting on, is there? Sam, my father, the pack and the other elders, all said the same thing: _'It's really unfortunate, Jacob that the Gods and fate have chosen this abomination for you. As your partner. But, we cannot allow our son to fraternize with the enemy. Especially not when it means the security of the others will be compromised.'_" " They didn't know Edward. They still don't. But, that didn't stop my wolf from wanting him. It most certainly didn't stop the pain, and the longing I felt every single moment of my day. The agony of being separated from my imprint..." I ended with a whisper as the feelings from the last few days with James washed over me again.

"But, Edward, Jacob! Edward! Why couldn't it have been someone else? Look, I don't really care that you're gay. But, why did it have to be my boyfriend?" she snapped.

" I didn't choose him. Do you really think I did this deliberately? That I chose to imprint on my natural enemy? That I chose for my pack to disrespect the man I love and treat him like shit and for them to kick me out of a pack that originally belongs to me? You don't fucking choose your imprint!"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that you didn't choose him or that he didn't choose you. It doesn't fucking matter, because it hurts all the same," she said angrily, a tinge of pink coating her cheeks.

" Bella, I don't know what more to tell you... We didn't mean to hurt you."

" _We_ didn't mean to hurt you?" she mocked, " Speaking for the Missus, now are we, Jake? Or are you the woman in this relationship. Huh? Tell me, who takes it up the ass? Is it Edward? 'Cause truthfully, you do look more virile than he does. He's more of a pretty boy, isn't he?"

My cheeks burnt. I didn't know if it was embarrassment that she was speaking to me like this or if it was anger.

Indignation thrummed my body as I clenched my jaw. Despite the fact that she was insulting my mate, I tried to keep my calm. Bella was my friend. I understood that she was angry over the loss of Edward as her boyfriend, but my wolf was enraged. I fisted my trembling hands into fists as I tried to regain control over the beast inside me.

Dejectedly, I watched her making her move closer to me. I watched as she got in my personal space. Panting and red faced, she ranted and I listened.

"You were...are my best friend, Jacob," she yelped as she moved closer to me, " how could you? I trusted you. I depended on you. Apart from Edward and Charlie, you were the only thing that made living in this shit hole tolerable. My best friend." "How could you?" she asked, her voice surprisingly high and her face flashing red with anger.

Still recovering and lost in my thoughts, I didn't see her pull her right hand up and swing it into my cheek until it was too late. While I wasn't worried about myself, the loud yell and moaning was exactly what I expected.

"Arg," she cried as she pulled her throbbing hand away from my face and did a funny dance, hopping from leg to another as she glared accusingly at me. "What's wrong with you?" she groaned, " your face is as hard as stone."

Helplessly, I shrugged as I lifted two digits to trail down my cheek. The blow was insignificant but there was a little tingling to my skin as her blow hit the previously broken bones in my face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" cried Charlie as he ran into the kitchen. Sliding to a halt, he glanced between Bella and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>

The yelling and the 'loud talking' had escalated. It was mostly Bella who was yelling while Jacob answered in calm, almost soothing tones. Although, he had no reason to yell. He did, in fact, steal her _boyfriend_.

Picking the remote and increasing of the volume of the t.v., I drowned their talking.

Boyfriend. I never expected that to be the reason behind Billy and Jacob's disagreement. And for Cullen? I though everyone on that reservation hated the guy. Especially Jacob, considering that he had been harboring a painfully obvious crush on my daughter.

How in the world had Cullen been able to convert this brawn, virile man into a homosexual. I was intrigued. Not disgusted or anything, but just curious. Jacob had always seemed like a man's man. And not to mention that blatant hatred that he held for Edward.

"OW!" I heard from the kitchen. " Ow! Ow!"

"Arg! What's wrong with you?" came Bella's high pitched voice. That could only mean one thing. Trouble.

Giving up my warm and comfortable seat on the couch, I ran to the kitchen, fully expecting what the youths were, now, calling a 'cat-fight.' Sigh. I hated being a police officer sometimes.

Instead, I was met with a very dejected looking Jacob and a hyper daughter who was hopping from foot to foot, clutching at her right hand.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I cried as my feet locked themselves on the ceramic of the kitchen.

A bored and a red face looked up at me. Almost guiltily.

Bella huffed indignantly and stared out the window while still clutching her poor hand, that was turning to an awfully angry shade of red, while Jacob stared the girl miserably.

"Jacob," I prodded, expecting an answer from the boy.

"She got mad and...uhm...hit me?" he answered, almost guiltily. " I think she might have bro..." he stopped mid-sentence and stiffened minutely as his eyes sought out something above my shoulder.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the empty hallway and frowned. What the hell was he looking at.

"...uh. I think she might have broken her hand," he finished quickly as his eyes darted over my shoulder again.

What was going on? I thought as I glanced over my shoulder, yet again, following his gaze.

Surely, there was Edward Cullen standing in the hallway.

What? What the bloody hell? I swear I locked that front door.

Stepping back, I looked up at Edward Cullen. He seemed to be looking right through me as his eyes locked with Jacob's. As I looked back and forth between both men, I noticed the slight flush that creeped up Jacob's neck as he unconsciously rubbed his nose.

Well...With the glare he was giving poor Jacob, it was no wonder the poor lad had no chance. Jacob seemed to squirm under Edward's calculating and assessing gaze.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," broke the smooth voice as Edward's unusual eyes met mine, " I didn't mean to barge in, but I came to get Jake..." If he caught my surprised eyebrows jumping into my hairline at the mention of Jacob's nickname, he gave no clue, instead he continued on calmly, " I knocked and no one answered. And when I heard you yelling, I just let myself in," he finished smoothly.

Too smoothly. Something was up with this guy. Who looked like this in this day and age? And spoke like he belonged to the Victorian era?

"'s fine," I grunted and gestured him inside the small kitchen that was starting to look very crowded as Jacob stood up.

Bella glared at her ex-boyfriend as he crossed the room and stood infront of Jacob. Amber eyes caressed every inch of Jacob's caramel skin, only stopping when Bella huffed again, in annoyance.

Jacob's cheeks pinked as he glanced over Edward's shoulder towards his best friend. If looks could kill, I would be arresting my daughter for murder right now. Edward seemed reluctant to move, but when I cleared my throat, he moved and stood shoulder to shoulder with his _boyfriend_.

"Hello Bella," said Edward calmly as he glanced at my daughter. I sighed internally. How did my life become a saga for teenage angst?

When she glared at them and turned her face away, I had to step in. " Bella, I didn't raise you to be rude to our guests. You need to acknowledge someone when they're speaking to you."

Another deadly glare was sent to me, before she turned to her ex-boyfriend and mockingly said, " Hello, Edward. How are you this fine afternoon?" fake sweetness dripping down her voice.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" ask Edward. Jacob had, unconsciously, scooted towards his boyfriend and his fingers dangled close to Edward's palm. My eyes widened as I saw them twitch to graze Edward's palm inconspicuously.

As we stood awkwardly in the kitchen, with Bella ignoring Edward's question, the tension was thick. Thick enough to be sliced with a knife.

Jacob twitched uncomfortably. Edward sighed loudly. And I stared at the three teenagers in my kitchen as my daughter pointedly looked outside the window.

"Maybe we should go," said Edward finally, when Bella made no move to acknowledge any of us.

"No," I found myself saying before I understood what I was really saying, " Jake, Cullen, sit down. Bella. Sit," I growled.

Enough of this childishness.

Edward and Jacob exchanged a glance. Jacob lowered himself back in the chair I had found him in, as Edward hovered for a second before sitting down gingerly in the chair next to his.

" Bella," I said sternly, " I said sit," as I slid into a chair myself. Opposite the couple. My stubborn daughter took the only seat left.

" What's going on here?" I asked, " Besides the obvious."

"Jacob and Edward slept with each other," blurted Bella. Stumped, I glanced over at Jacob, who was blushing deeply. Edward just sat there looking between his boyfriend and his ex; his face as pale as it was usually. But, there was no regret nor shame at my daughter's words. It seemed like he was totally comfortable with who he was and whom he loved. He swallowed and angled his body closer towards Jacob. Like he was protecting him from the harsh words that Bella would throw his way.

"Bella," said Edward calmly, " that's not here, nor there."

" The fuck it's not." I winced at the obscene language, but I let it slide under the circumstances. " You did it while I was still going out with you. We hadn't broken up yet."

"Bella," growled Edward, as he leaned over the table to look at my daughter; his lean body cloaking Jacob's massive one ( surprisingly), " You know why that happened. I already told you about the circumstances."

" The circumstances," ground Bella, " doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me with my best friend."

I winced at her words and noticed Jacob recoil with shame.

"Okay," I interrupted, " the circumstances-and I don't want to know what they were. Please spare me-were what kind? How would you describe them, without too many details, please?"

"Unavoidable," replied Edward coldly; amber eyes shone with a fire as he glared at Bella before leaning back towards Jacob.

Bella glared at him and then looked away.

"Jacob?" I probed, " How would you describe them?"

The boy flushed even more, and looked up from his lap. Clearing his throat, " Unavoidable," he whispered, looking into my eyes. Brown eyes were sad, but there was a defiance in them. Edward's hand shifted under the table, and as the muscles in Jacob's forearm moved, I understood that I didn't want to know what they were doing under that table.

Avoiding my eyes from their hands, that were clearly linked underneath the table, I shifted my gaze to my daughter, " Bella?" I urged. Despited the fact that she was my daughter, I needed to be fair.

"They should still have told me," she said after a moment.

Jacob's eyes lifted from his lap to look at Bella; a glimmer of hope behind those brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. But, you know we couldn't have changed a thing, even if we wanted to," he said softly. Edward's eyes were drawn to Jacob's face as the latter spoke. His eyes held a softness that I had never seen. Not even when he was 'in love' with Bella.

"Well, now that this is sorted out. Bella, maybe we should take you to the hospital to get that hand sorted out," I said, as I stood up. They should have a bed made for her specifically. The amount of time and money, she and I spent there...was enormous.

" I'm sure if you went to our home, Carlisle would be more than happy to take a look at your hand," Edward said as he glanced at Bella, before meeting my eyes.

"I don't think so," replied Bella.

"We won't be there," Edward added quickly as he glanced down at his boyfriend, " Jacob and I are going to the reservation. To see Billy."

" Well, that's settled then. I'll take Bella to the Cullens'. Beats going to the E.R. Again," I said, with a wink, hoping to lighten the mood, as I glanced towards my clumsy child.

The boys gave me a painful smile as Bella scowled at me.

* * *

><p>Walking the boys to the door, I said goodbye and closed the door on what I thought was the weirdest thing ever. Billy kicking Jacob about because of his homosexuality; Jacob falling for his enemy, Edward Cullen, of all people; and the fact that Edward actually cared for Jacob, even more so than he did Bella.<p>

As I leaned against the closed front door, I couldn't help but be in awe and admiration of the way, these two boys acted around and with each other. Edward seemed to be Jacob's sun and the latter seemed to gravitate towards him unconsciously while Jacob seemed to be the object in a museum that held the most value in the world, and Edward was its protector. They seemed to have a rhythm of their own. Everything they did was in tandem to another. As if there was an invisible cord that bound them together.

I took in a deep breath. _" It must be nice to find love like that,"_ I thought as I rested my head against the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

As the door closed behind us, I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt like I had won a huge war. Bella was being both unreasonable and reasonable.

Her grudge and her anger over something that Edward and I had no control over, was childish. However, her anger over the fact that Edward and I had consummated our relationship before telling her was justifiable. Although, we hadn't done anything on purpose. The need to be mated had been animalistic on our behalf. It had been my wolf that wanted to be mated, more than the human side. Everything had been predetermined for us.

But, we had done everything we could to protect her from James. I sighed again as Edward and I made our way to the Volvo that was sitting in the driveway.

I couldn't help but feel like this was good-bye, of some sorts. My heart was heavy as I glanced back towards the house where I had been so welcomed in the past, as I gripped the door handle.

Movement behind the now darkened window caught my attention. Blinking, I allowed my eyes to focus on the darkened room and caught sight of Bella, lingering behind the window pane. Her ashen face was drawn and her eyes dark with emotion. Her eyes met mine across the distance. Before I could react, her face turned into a frown and she turned away from the window.

Although, I ran at a constant 108.7C, I couldn't stop myself from shivering in the cool air, brought by the tail end of the summer. My heart clenched as I glanced at the house once more before lowering myself into the warmth of Edward's car.

* * *

><p>The ride towards the reservation had been quiet. Morose even. But, my mind was drawing a blank. I couldn't make conversation and I was glad that Edward didn't push me. His right hand, however, was resting on my thigh, for comfort. My body was shaking with light tremors.<p>

As Edward skillfully veered the car onto the deserted, and almost untravelled road that led towards the reservation, I couldn't take it anymore. The silence was stifling and I was restless.

"Stop the car," I said softly. Despite the confusion that wafted towards me through the bond, Edward remained silent and gradually, the car slowed to a complete stop. My mental block bad been up since I had slid into the car in Bella's driveway. I knew Edward was worried. I could feel the worry crawling like a centipede in and through our bond. I couldn't show him how guilty I felt about this. I couldn't let him know that I was wondering if us being together was worth losing so many people over?

I had no doubt that I loved Edward. No doubt that we belonged with and to each other. No doubt that I needed him, maybe even more than I needed to breathe. But, what about the other people I was losing?

First, my father (yes, despite the fact that everything had worked out between us, I was still counting him), my pack-my brothers, and now Bella.

I wondered who was next? The Cullens, maybe? They were the only ones who, so far, had showed their unwavering support to us. But, maybe this was short lived too?

"Jake," said Edward as he finally turned to look at me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. I was ashamed of my thoughts.

Quickly, before Edward could react to what I was doing I unhooked my seat belt, and clicked the door open. Flinging it open, I took off towards the forest I knew so well. I shimmied out of my pants as I felt the wolf prowling inside me, looking for an exit. Rapidly, I threw my shirt over my shoulders and before I knew it, I was running on all fours.

The exhilaration was incredible. The freedom and the power that came from running in this form was mind blowing. It had been so long since I had let my wolf out. I had forgotten how everything was in higher definition with my heightened senses. The sounds, the smells and the sights. Everything was so much clearer.

I ran till I felt compelled to stop. I wasn't sure why I was stopping but my paws slid to a natural stop. Swinging my monstrous head around, I tried to pick up on the cues that caused my abrupt stop. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I was close to the boundary lines that segregated the reservation from the rest of Forks. The invisible line that I, once thought separated Edward from my world and me from his. But, it wasn't the case anymore.

The lines had disappeared. There was nothing that stood in between Edward and I. In fact, we were closer than I had ever thought possible. We were one.

The huge Oregon White oak caught my eye. I stood watching it curiously for a couple of seconds. Something was very familiar with about this tree.

Shifting back to my human form, I stepped towards it cautiously, uncaring of my nudity. This forest has seen me naked more times than I could count. Being naked in the forest was something that always pleased me. It always reminded me of a simpler time. A time when man and nature were one.

I drew a sharp breath as I caught sight of the bark of the white oak. Engraved in the tree were two words that stole my breath and got my heart pumping erratically. "Ephraim Cullen."

This was...This was the name...

" The name you used at the airlines," came the soft velvety voice from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Edward. My body hummed with awareness.

His feet were silent against the floor of the forest and I didn't hear him approach me until a cold arm slid around my waist. The fabric of his long sleeved shirt scratching my skin into awareness.

_"Why?"_ I asked him silently.

"Engraved it while you were in Seattle," he said softly, pressing his chin onto my naked shoulder, "It's a mirror of the one in Chicago. Ephraim for your middle name and for the name we used in Chicago. Cullen, well for me and for the fact that you had claimed it as your own and for the hope that one day, it will be your last name. Or part of it, atleast."

My breath caught in my throat.

"Is this your way of proposing to me?" I asked softly and a little hoarsely when I finally found my voice again.

"No. This is just the way for me to tell you that I want everything for us, Jake. Everything. And marriage is one of them. I want you to know that there's no one else for me."

"Nor I," I replied softly because I knew he would hear me. Cold lips pressing against my shoulder were my answer. The zing of his body against mine was instantaneous. A dull thud against the grass near my bare feet made me look down. My clothes laid in a disorganized piled on the grass. He had taken the time to stop and collect them. I felt my insides melt ( as mushy and girly as that sounded) at his thoughtfulness.

Edward, for his part, pressed himself against me. Until we were chest to back, hip to hip. I could even, feel the tip of his shoes graze the back of my feet. Soft hair graze my ear lobe as he bent his head down to press an open mouthed kiss on my naked shoulder and I felt my insides tightened in anticipation. With the bond, it was easy for me to tell that I wasn't the only who wanted this to happen. In fact, I even had tangible proof. A proof that scraped the crease of my ass.

A small breathy moan escaped my lips.

Flannel covered arm tightened over my stomach chaffing the skin with pleasure, as he pulled me in closer. His denim clad erection tempted me as he pressed his hips forward. Unconsciously, I pushed back; trying to maximize the friction of his denim against my skin. The roughness of the material against my skin was exciting. I knew if we kept going that skin on my ass would be chaffed and it would be painful to sit, however, instead of scaring me, it excited me. The idea of being pleasured with pain made me harder than I already was.

Blunt edges of his incisors scraped the curve of my neck until he reached my ear, " Kinky, aren't you?" he whispered huskily and I responded by pressing my ass back into his erection.

"Edward," I breathed out, " please," as my eyes slid close with pleasure. He met my pushes with some of his own.

"Please what?" he growled as he flipped me around, like I weighed nothing into the bark of the tree. I whimpered at the loss of contact against my ass, but soon his groin was pressing against my leaking erection.

" Please what?" he growled again when I didn't answer him.

" I need you," I breathed out; looking at him from half lidded eyes. His face held a maniacal lust. He looked aggressive. Possessive.

Dark eyes were narrowed on my face as I arched my hips to meet his.

I knew I looked like a slut. But, that was exactly how I felt right now. Desperate for a fuck. A hard fuck.

Edward growled low in the back of this throat as he surely caught the thoughts in my head. I could not hide my thoughts from him when he fucked me. I was always so lost in the sensations that raged my body and lost all coherence. When I fucked him, it was different. I managed to keep the control and hide my thoughts from him; if needed.

"Hard," I whispered with a smirk. He answered with a snarl. His hands on my torso pushed me into the bark of the tree, hard enough for the tree to dig into my skin. He pressed his body onto mine with force and I gasped against his lips as the shavings of the tree dug and scraped my recently healed back.

His mouth devoured mine and I kissed him back with abandon. With everything I had. But, I needed more. With as much force as I could manage, considering the circumstances, I lifted my hips off the tree and against his straining erection. I needed some form of contact.

Ripping my lips away from his, I gasped; taking in a mouthful of air, " We're going to be late. Aren't we?"

Edward didn't answer, instead he focused all his attention on the skin joining my neck to my collarbone. When he bit into the skin, without piercing it, I gasped, "Edward... We're going to be late, aren't we?" a little breathlessly.

A cold tongue was licking at the bruised skin.

"Ed," I whined again.

"They'll just have to wait," he growled as black lusty eyes met mine again, and with that he pushed me into the bark of the tree again.

Another whimper escaped my mouth as the tree dug into my skin and Edward sunk down to his knees infront of me.

" I missed this," he whispered as dark eyes lifted up to meet mine again, " I missed you," the tip of his tongue darted out to lick the tart precum off the tip of my penis. I gasped; eyes still locked with his. " When I read your letter, I wanted to kill you," he whispered; lips close enough for me to feel them moving against my straining cock. " I couldn't believe you'd leave me," he whispered, black eyes wide as they held my stare.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I felt a bead of sweat dripping down the back of my neck as pink lips parted to take the tip of my penis into his mouth. The sight of those lips stretched around me were breaking point for me. I arched into his mouth, pushing my cock inside the cold cavern; never stopping to think he would choke. I knew he couldn't. Could I get a hallelujah for vampires without a gag reflex?

Edward didn't stop me, but he did push my hips back against the tree; his lips following my cock like a magnet. He hollowed his cheeks and looked up at me as I reached out to tangle the fingers of my right hand into his bronze locks.

"Urg," I grunted. I was close. But, this wasn't how I wanted our first time in months to end.

Using my hold in his hair, I pulled his head away from my penis. My wet cock slipped out of his pink lips. Confused eyes looked up at me. Guess he wasn't reading my thoughts.

"Together," I croaked as I pulled him up.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me thoroughly. The bitter taste of my own cum invaded my mouth as his tongue swiped into my mouth. I groaned around his mouth as cold fingers fumbled for something in his own pocket.

"Wha-" I started asking as I pulled away to look at him. He was removing a tube of lube from his pocket. Oh.

Edward smirked at me and I flushed; despite what we were doing here.

" You walking around with this now? Bit presumptuous aren't you?" I asked as I watched him dribble a huge amount on his fingers and himself.

"I'm sorry but," he said; I gasped as his fingers breached my hole, " why are you complaining again?"

"Shut up," I growled as I pushed down against his fingers. The burn in my ass was addictive. A cold hand pushed me back into the tree as my downward thrusts got too enthusiastic.

"Now. Please, Edward. Now," I whined as the tips of his fingers grazed my prostate, spreading a maddening heat through my body.

"Up," I whispered in a breath. His hands slid down my buttocks, his skin moved easily around my flesh from the lube as his fingers gripped my ass and lifted me up. Quickly, I tightened myself around him with both legs around his waist and waited for him to direct the hard cold steel of his erection into me.

My hands wound themselves into his locks as his cock found my entrance. Tightening my hold on the windblown hair, I gasped as he pushed through me; filling me completely. In a way that I hadn't been in a very long time. I was full. Complete. Once more.

The fullness, the weight and the rightness of having Edward inside me was indescribable. Around me, I could feel the shift in the air as our surroundings turned silver. The bond was being reactivated.

I grunted something and Edward pulled out before slamming back into me again, making me groan.

One of Edward's hands were against my chest as he pushed me into the tree, holding me upright as the other guided my hips to his, and kept them aligned. He growled and the sound waves resonated through me, and I grunted back at him.

Hips shifted and he rammed my prostate causing me to gasp out loud, arching my back off the bark. No longer caring that the shards of wood dug into my skin with every thrust. The hand, that was previously on my chest moved and pulled at my longish locks and dragged my head down to his so he could ravage my mouth. And while I opened my mouth to allow him a kiss, I couldn't go through the motions of the kiss. My lips were numb; my whole body was numb. The only sensations I had were in my ass where Edward pounded into me relentlessly. He pressed me into the trunk of the tree again, pinning me down with his own weight, ignoring my now weeping cock. Bonelessly, I grabbed at Edward. Hands tightening over the cold marble like skin. The pleasure of being claimed by my imprint and being branded as his again, washed and rose over me like the tide. I knew it would be a little while before that wave came crashing down with a roar in my ears, but for now, I allowed myself to be taken by Edward.

His rhythm was getting ragged; his thrusts erratic; his face animalistic as he pounded me into the tree, trying to reach his climax and bring me to mine.

My heart was roaring in my ears and I groaned as every thrust drummed against my prostate. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my release and fought against myself to keep my eyes on Edward's face.

The possessiveness and the animalistic pleasure that twisted his face were bewitching. His face was devilish, and yet as the drowning sun slid through the foliage of the forest, the rays of sunlight gave his skin an unearthly sheen that made him angelic. Pink lips parted to allow grunts to push through them.

I groaned as I felt the darkness threatening to explode behind my eyes. My cock throbbed painfully between my legs as my ass pulsed with Edward's rhythm.

Reaching in between us, I grabbed my cock, pulled, and twisted as I brought myself closer to myself closer to my release. Edward's head was buried in between my neck and my shoulder as he pounded into me relentlessly.

Fire ran through my veins as I found myself standing at the edge of the abyss. And as Edward's fingers dug into my hips, things unravelled simultaneously. I felt the fire exploding out of my cock in between our stomachs as I took the step forward and allowed myself to fall off the cliff and into the darkness. My eyes slid shut as I felt myself tightened around Edward. I gasped and cried out. Edward followed me two hard thrusts later. I felt something warm dribble on my back as Edward exploded inside me. The cold of his cum opposing the warmth that poured down my back.

Our bodies were locked together as we found ourselves surrounded by the magic that had bound us a few months ago. The bond was pulsing in and around us as the silver mist enveloped us again, like it had in Chicago.

There was a slight burn on my back as we leaned against each other. Edward's head rested in the crook my shoulder as I breathed in and out, trying to bring my heart rate down until he pulled back abruptly and snarled.

Confused, I stared at him as he leant forward again and ran his hand on my bare back. I hissed at the burn and squirmed under his touch.

"I hurt you," he growled, holding his fingers up for my inspection.

"You're not hungry, are you?" I asked, glancing down at the blood on his fingers. Dark eyes watched me. " No," he growled again, " don't get me wrong. You taste wonderful. Like an aphrodisiac, but I couldn't hurt you like that. I'm too selfish to do that. I couldn't lose you like that. Not again, Jake."

My face felt warmer at his words, "Then, what's the matter?" I asked.

"I hurt you," he whispered. Shamed welled up inside of me. An emotion that didn't belong to me.

"Eddy," I said, in hope of diffusing his bad humor, " I asked you to. I wanted you to. And besides, it doesn't hurt. I'm not hurt. I wanted it hard. And rough. You cannot blame yourself for trying to adhere to my wishes."

"Yes, but Jake," he said softly as he looked away from my face, " I'm your mate. I'm not supposed to hurt you..."

"This is a different kind of hurt, Edward," I tried to reason, " I would do it again in a heartbeat. But, I don't think we can make the council wait any longer. Not unless, you want the pack to come look for us," with a smile. Leaning in to peck him on the lips, I turned around presenting him my back.

"Clean it before it heals. It'll be less than a minute."

With the tips of his fingers, he caressed every scratch, and licked every dribble of blood as they seeped from my skin before pressing a chaste kiss on every wound after they closed. I felt tears prickled the back of my eyes at his gestures. How can he love me so much? I didn't even deserve it. No one ever loved me this much.

I choked on my emotions as gentle fingers caressed my skin in random patterns.

"I love you," I whispered as I rested my forehead against the bark of the white oak, the carving of our names visible out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

****Hello everyone,

I'd like to start off by apologizing for the delay in the updates. But, my creative juices have recently started flowing again, and I've been writing, so the updates might be a little slow. Please bear with me.

I don't know if I should apologize for the length of the chapter but I couldn't find a way to break it off into two. It didn't seem to make sense for me to do so. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever posted; so I hope you like it. Also, I hope you've enjoyed the multiple POVs.

Next up is the council meeting :O :D And as usual, I'd like to remind you to log in when you are reviewing. Please let me know how you liked it; it's a first for me ( the length of the chapter).

Until the next time,

Lisa

* * *

><p>* Quote by Bruce Jenner, American Athlete<p> 


	38. Chapter 38: The Council

**Chapter 38: The Council**

**Edward's POV**

Jacob's apprehension and nervousness thrummed through my body. I was nervous too, but I suppose he had a lot more riding on this meeting that I did. Turning off my Volvo, we slid out of the car and looked at the tall half naked men who were waiting for us. Sam, Seth, Embry and Quil ( according to Jacob) were waiting for us in their human form. The rest of the pack flanked them in their wolf forms. The grey wolf-Paul-wrinkled his canine nose and lifted his lips in disgust.

Actually, everyone of them wrinkled their nose. I watched most of their faces twist into identical sneers, except for Quil and Embry who flushed and looked away from us. And Seth whose face split into a knowing grin.

Despite myself, I couldn't help but smirk at them. They had picked up the smell of sex on us.

"Geez, guys," called Seth as he inched forward across the line to greet us, " could've showered."

Embarrassment flooded the bond from Jacob's side and I watched his face flush deliciously. "Shut up," grumbled my mate as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

A large tanned hand griped Seth's nape and stopped him from crossing the border. " They're coming to us," growled Sam; his face tight.

Jacob glanced at me, open concern marring his face. I nodded reassuringly and took the hand he offered to me, with a small smile on my face.

_"Cute,"_ snarked a female voice in my head and Paul sniggered. I refrained myself from snarling at them. I didn't want to aggravate the situation any more. This was already hard for Jacob and I didn't want to make it harder.

Together, we crossed the border and made our way towards the small red house where the council would be meeting us. As soon as we had crossed the invisible line, Seth wormed his way out of Sam's grip and shook our hands with a big grin on his face.

I couldn't help but feel my heart swell up with emotion for this boy, who in his own way welcomed us into his community, his heart and into his life.

I watched as Jacob ruffled his hair fondly. The wolves were outraged. But didn't say anything. Following Sam, we made our way through LaPush. Jacob's annoyance rolled through me and I glanced towards him with my eyebrows raised questioningly.

_"Can't believe I have to be escorted to my own home. It's ridiculous,"_ he grumbled mentally and I squeezed his fingers.

* * *

><p>"Jake," came the cheerful cry as soon as we entered the small front yard of Jacob's childhood home. Like Jacob, I was pleasantly taken aback by Billy's joyful cry. As per usual, Billy's thoughts were blocked. But, maybe that was more due to habit and the need for privacy than something to do against me.<p>

"Hey dad," said Jacob as he matched his father smile for smile.

Slipping past our 'guards,' Jacob's fingers slipped away from mine as he moved at a hurried pace to hug his father.

Crouching infront of the older man, I watched as they exchanged platonic greetings. Leathered hands came out to cup my mate's cheeks, " It's good to have you home, son," said Billy, his voice cracking.

" It's good to be back," whispered Jacob as he nuzzled his face against the small hands.

" How are you?" asked Billy as his calculating and sharp eyes moved over Jacob's frame.

"I'm fine," said Jacob simply as he smiled up at the man.

Black eyes lifted up to meet mine, " Cullen," he said in a greeting. " Hello, Billy," I greeted.

" How many lies is he telling me?"

I smiled fondly at the pair of them. "Dad!" whined Jacob as he looked over his shoulder to throw me a deadly glare.

"Not much. He's fine, Billy. Physically atleast," I answered as the old man went back to perusing his son's face, " he should still be taking it easy."

" I'm fine," growled Jacob as a leathered index finger caressed the bridge of his nose. When the finger paused at my dent, I felt myself stiffen. Infront of me, Jacob's body mimicked my tense pose. That was my dent. Mine and Jacob's. No one had dared to touch it before.

"Your nose didn't set right," mumbled Billy as he inspected said nose. Possessiveness clawed at my insides. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself by counting backwards. Jacob threw some calm my way and I shuddered.

"Dad," whined Jacob, yet again as he angled his face away from his father's prodding finger. "It's fine. Atleast, it's not completely crooked. 'Sides, Edward likes it."

Behind us, Seth burst out laughing while I shuffled uncomfortably on my feet. I didn't want to be overly affectionate infront of Jacob's family. They weren't fully supportive of us yet. Even if Billy was making an effort, he wasn't completely at ease with our relationship. His visits to the Cullen mansion were awkward to say the least.

Jacob was always tensed before his visits. Happy, but tense. I could feel the pack's awkward thoughts at Jacob's words.

"Jake," I warned softly.

" What?" said Jacob as he stood up; face red with embarrassment. I shook my head softly at him in warning. His eyes slid over my shoulder and he stood a little straighter despite the red that flamed his cheeks. "They should get used to it. We're together whether they like it or not," his eyes flashed as though in warning as he glared at his former pack members.

"Why don't we head inside?" said Billy, in hopes of diffusing the tension. I nodded and as I made to move forward, Jacob stepped besides me, sliding his huge warm fingers in between mine. With a gentle squeeze, I allowed him to pull me forward through the small house.

* * *

><p>Truth be told, I felt really intimidated as I stood with Jacob infront of the Quileute elders. I nodded to each one of them as Jacob introduced us. Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother, who had taken over the tribal duties after her husband Harry had passed away a few weeks after their children had phased for the first time. Quil Aterea Senior, who I had met years ago when he was just a boy. And to my horror, Sam Uley, who moved from behind us and slid down in the seat beside Old Quil's. Apparently as alpha, he had the right and was considered a tribe elder. He would, after all, take over when the other elders passed away.<p>

I could feel the venom in my mouth drying away as I stood under their watchful eyes. I guess Billy had made them aware of my special talent, considering every one of them had closed their minds.

"So, gentlemen," started Billy, his posture was erect with pride and his wise eyes full of seriousness, as he looked at Jacob and I, " please state your business."

"Dad," said Jacob, almost in disbelief.

"Jacob, I apologize but until this meeting is adjourned and a decision has been reached, I'm afraid you'll have to refer to me as Chief Billy or just Billy. I'm here to make the best decision not only for you, the protector of our tribe, but also, for the whole community."

As Jacob's sense of elation and courage deflated through the bond, " I understand," he replied solemnly. Through our bond, I tried to comfort him.

" I'm sure," he said as he drew in a breath and puffed his chest with as much pride as he could, " you're aware of my situation," as he glanced around the room at the elders.

As they nodded solemnly, Jacob continued, " My request is that I'm not banned from LaPush..."

" That was never the issue, was it, Jacob?" interrupted Sue Clearwater.

" No. I suppose not. But, the issue is that you are still banning my imprint from accompanying me to my home."

"Your imprint is a leech," growled Sam.

" Who hasn't fed on humans in centuries. Who has never breeched the treaty. Not once," countered Jacob as he glared at Sam. " So, why would he change his diet as soon as he's allowed to cross the reservation?"

" That does not change who he is, Jacob," added Old Quil, " he's a vampire. It's in his nature."

" He's never fed from me."

" And the fang marks on your collarbone?" interrupted Billy. I felt Jacob's confidence shake at his father's words. Of course, Billy had seen the mark. He had been in our home countless of times. He had seen Jacob shirtless.

Jacob gulped, " I asked him to do that," he answered. Ignoring the collective gasp from the rest of his pack, he continued, " It was not for feeding purposes. I asked him...to mark me."

" Mark you?" asked Billy.

" Yes, mark me. His venom wouldn't heal the fang markings. That's why. I wanted him to..."

" Claim you," finished Sam, a frown marring his face as he stared at my mate. " You submitted to him," he growled; it was not a question.

" I did," replied Jacob as he tilted his chin in defiance. The proud jut of his chin enraged Sam, I could tell. " The original alpha of the LaPush pack submitted to a leech," he snarled, his face red with anger.

" Not to a leech. To my imprint," answered Jacob coolly, " it doesn't matter. It's none of your concern who submits to whom."

" Yes, it fucking does. Cullen fucking owns you," snarled Sam in retort. " Do you fucking realize what this means? You have to obey him. You belong to him. If he asks you to slit the throat of your father, you would. You would do anything for him."

" That's not Edward's fault. This is the imprint." " You could easily do the same if Emily told you to."

"...That's... that's not the same. Emily is not a leech."

" She's still your imprint. You would do anything for her. Including murder."

"Emily is not a fucking leech," ground Sam.

" She could be a psychopath. You could've imprinted on a psycho. What then? Would you have murdered us?"

" Sam," interrupted Old Quil, " Jacob has a point. Humans are not all good."

" If I may interject," I started slowly, speaking for the first time, as I glanced at the faces of the elders, " Jacob may have imprinted on me, but I had found my mate in him before he had turned into a wolf. Billy, you remember."

Billy nodded. " He's right. When Jacob phased for the first time, it was Cullen who risked him life and took him away from the humans. Took him into the forest; knowing the dangers that being near a young wolf entailed. He told me then, that Jacob was his mate."

" I would never hurt Jacob like that. His happiness means the world to me. I can't live without him. I could spend the rest of my eternity without stepping on this land, but Jacob needs to be with his family. Needs to be able to visit his home whenever he deems acceptable. Without guards escorting him like he was a criminal. And Jacob will only do that if I can accompany him."

" We cannot trust you," interjected Sam, " we cannot trust Jacob anymore. You own him."

"Like he owns me," I retorted.

As Sam opened his mouth, Jacob interrupted him, " Sam, you're not the one who gets to make this decision. Hell, you shouldn't even be sitting there. That's my seat. I'm the real Alpha of this pack."

" An alpha who fucking submitted to a leech," snarled Sam.

" Doesn't matter. That's my position. I'm the leader of this pack, and not you. I'm just asking for my mate and I to be granted permission to cross the border. I want to be able to see my father and my family whenever I feel like it. I don't want your fucking position as alpha. But, if push comes to shove, you know I will take it."

"You can't do that..."

"Can't I?"

"That's enough," interjected Sue Clearwater, " Jacob, there's only one way I can think of allowing you to cross the border with Mr. Cullen in tow," she said carefully; her calculating gaze looked me up and down before she continued, " you would have to form part of Sam's pack."

" I fucking will not," cried Jacob.

" Language, Jacob," exclaimed Billy as he glared at his son.

" Sorry. But, I will not be part of Sam's pack. I won't. I don't need to be part of a pack."

" You will die without a pack. But, I was thinking that your being part of the pack would allow us to keep an eye on you and Mr. Cullen," she continued, her voice calm and collected.

" No," said Jacob resolutely, " I will not be part of a family that has no respect for my mate. Or my preferences. Being part of a family means unconditional love and faith. Not spying. There are no ifs and buts. You should be accepting me the way I am. Like the Cullens have. They don't fucking care that I am a wolf. They respect me and have accepted me into their lives."

His statement was followed by stunned silence. I could feel the nervousness through the bond; his fear and I wished I could reach out to take his hand in him down. But, I didn't want to aggravate the situation, so I kept my hands in my pockets, allowing the blunt edges of my nails to dig into the marble of my skin. Through the bond, I did my best to comfort him.

"There has to be some other way. I will be a lone wolf. Not all wolves have packs."

" They're animals, Jacob," snapped Billy as he glared at his son, " you will not risk your life unnecessarily."

"He is right, Jacob," added Old Quil, " you are part of our legacy and we will not allow you to put yourself in danger."

" Wolves live alone in the wild. Besides, I won't be staying in Forks the whole time. Edward... and the Cullens need to move after sometime. I don't need the leadership of the pack. I want you, all of you, to respect my imprint. Can't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"And while you are in Forks? We cannot have two alphas. One of you will need to prove yourself to the other," said Old Quil.

Jacob swallowed noisily, " Well. Like you said... I'm human. I can control my mind and that of my wolf's."

" No. That's too much of a gamble. A gamble that we cannot take. Not with your life nor Sam's," interrupted Billy.

" I agree," I said softly, not meeting Jacob's irritated glare. I would not risk his life. Not on any condition.

" I will not be part of Sam's pack to take their insults and their taunts day in and day out. I don't want them telling me that preferences and my life is intolerable and unnatural."

My stomach clenched at the last word as it reminded me of Bella's words. Jacob still didn't know about this. Nor did I plan on telling him and hurting him like that.

"We can have two packs," cried Seth from the back of the room.

"No," cried Jacob, whirling around to look at the young Quileute.

"Enough," called Sam as the other elders looked at each other, " we're not going to split into two packs. Jacob is part of our pack. Leech lover or not. I won't have two packs in Forks. Whether we like it or not, Jacob will be part of this tribe and of our pack."

" And what?" spat Jacob, " Take orders from you? Listen to you mocking me and my way of living? I've had enough of that. Thanks. Do you realize what I had to live with? For weeks, I had to listen to you telling me how awful my imprint was; how hard it was for me to have imprinted on a bloodsucker, how hard it was on the pack, how my imprint was going to affect your pack and your tribe. Did you even stop to think how much that imprint was hurting me? _Huh_? Any one of you think that? How much it hurt to love Edward because you...you all said it was wrong," as he looked around the room accusingly.

My heart clenched at his words.

" You will not disobey me, Jacob. You have a duty to protect this tribe and you will perform your duty."

It was an order. This was Sam's order as the Alpha of the pack. No one could disobey the Alpha.

No one. Except for Jacob.

I drew a sharp unnecessary breath as I watched Jacob struggle with the need for his freedom and the hesitation to accept his birthright. The conflict of breaking away from his pack and the life he's known to embrace the unknown of being the rightful heir and the leader.

My eyes were trained on my mate. His mental block was up but his conflict was apparent through the bond. It was at that moment that I realized that Jacob sometimes put his mental block up, not to hide from me, but to protect me. Protect me from him. From his torturous thoughts.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jacob had made his decision. And I felt it rock the core of my body.

I choked as the shackles that held him broke. His mental wall broke down. It all happened simultaneously. In my mind, I could see Jacob picturing the bonds of the pack falling off him; see the ropes that tied up his legs loosening until he could move away from them. Through the bond, a rush of emotions passed through me. It was freedom. A liberation. There was a strange power that coursed Jacob's frame. But something was wrong. The power echoed through him, but it was hollow. Like an empty soda can.

Jacob had embraced his birthright.

"Wrong," he said softly; his voice was husky with a tinge of authority that echoed through the room and even without any connection to him-mental or physical-the tribe instinctively knew. "I was not made to kneel before you. I do not have to obey you. I have no pack now," his soft voice carried a truth. He stood proud and tall in the living room.

"Jake," whispered Billy, horrified and afraid for his son.

" Your pack, Jake," breathed Billy, concerned.

_"I have no pack,"_ repeated Jacob. But, his voice didn't carry that out. No. It was his mind. His eyes were trained on the black orbs of Sam. They were directed to him. Alpha to Alpha.

_"What have you done?"_ answered Sam mentally.

_" I won't follow you, Sam. Not on these conditions."_

_" You would abandon... You would...choose the leech over your family."_

_"Destiny. Destiny chose Edward for me. And I'm_-I will be_-standing by him. Forever and always"_

_"They're our enemies, Jacob."_

_" They are not. They've never been our enemies. Think about it. Think it through."_

_" We protect our families, Jacob."_

_" Edward is family! Just like Emily is yours, Edward is my family."_

_" Jacob, you cannot turn your back on the tribe."_

_" I will not. I didn't choose the Cullens over the tribe. I chose my imprint over you. And your pack."_

_" So, is this it then, Jacob? We fight? Or are you just going to order the rest of the pack to follow you?"_

_" I would never take someone's will away from them,"_ answered Jacob. Sam recoiled at the judgmental tone of Jacob's voice.

_"Then what is your plan? There cannot be more than one Alpha. You heard the elders. Do you plan on breaking our family apart? Is that it?"_

_" I will not be breaking your pack, Sam. The pack has chosen you. You are their Alpha. I have no pack. I will not fight your for leadership. I will not order them to follow me. I will not ask you to step aside. I trusted you in Hawaii with the pack and I trust you with them now. I cannot-_I will not-_abandon my imprint to be part of a pack."_

_" So, you are part of a coven now?"_

Jacob flinched at his words. _" I will be standing between you and the Cullens if you decide to attack them, Sam. I would always choose Edward over anyone. You should know this better than anyone. You did choose Emily over Leah. Her cousin."_ " The Cullens are not the enemy, Sam," said Jacob out loud, " we have a treaty with them. A treaty they haven't broken since it was made."

" What about the other leeches? As long as the Cullens will be here, others will follow. Like that leech we killed a few days ago."

Jacob's sharp intake of breath caused Sam to pause in his anger.

Jacob's body shook as fear racked his body. Darting forward, I wrapped my arms around him. " Jake," I whispered, pressing my lips against his neck, "Jake. You need to calm down. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. I killed him myself."

Turning around in my arms, brown eyes met mine. I could see the flashes of James's torture of Jacob before he duck his head into the crook of my neck. With one hand, I smoothed the column of his spine, allowing him to catch his breath.

" There was someone else, Ed. Someone else in the room," whispered Jacob.

" I know, Jake."

Jacob stiffened and pulled away from me, " You know?"

I nodded, " When we came to get you in Washington, there was another scent. Another vampire. But, the scent was diluted. James's scent and your blood overpowered it. I had hoped you would remember who it was when you woke up. But, you didn't."

"Why did you ask me anything?"

" Carlisle believed that it might have been the shock. That your mind had been repressing the events from your time there. You don't remember the whole thing yet, do you?"

" Not a lot. No. It's a blur. With some scenes more prominent than others."

Pinning Sam with a look, " Show me," I demanded.

Confusion clouded Sam's eyes, but one glance at Jacob, he complied. A tanned vampire with cropped black curly hair. His olive skin glowed in the sun as he stood in the clearing. With Bella. His attempts at running had been futile. The pack had overpowered him. Easily.

I gasped. "Laurent," I said as I met Jacob's questioning glare.

Fear throbbed my body through the bond. " He was there. Laurent. He was there. With James."

"You know him?" asked Sam.

Jacob and I nodded. " He was a nomad. Working with the Volturi. James and him were accomplices. And Victoria."

"The Volturi? James? I don't understand."

" The Volturi are the ones that make our laws. They're our police, if you will. They've always been threatened by our family. Aro, the leader, lives in constant fear that a coven larger than his, will want to throw him off the throne. And ours is one of the largest coven that could potentially do that, according to him. Carlisle is well known and well liked in our world. Aro doesn't understand that Carlisle doesn't want power. Or his throne. And so, every now and then, he sends his guard or his nomads to check on us. This time it was them. James, Victoria and Laurent. James was the one who kidnapped Sarah and tortured Jacob. Victoria, his mate has disappeared. And Laurent, apparently, had held Jacob captive, too. But, James is dead. As is Laurent."

" So, if James wanted Jacob, why was Laurent here?"

" I don't know. He had disappeared in Washington. We hadn't seen him. Other than the diluted scent, there was no trace of him. From what I know of their dynamics, James was the leader. And Laurent, the follower. So, if James had already been dead, I don't know why he would have been here."

" But, they are both dead now," interjected Billy, " there shouldn't be any danger, should there?" as his eyes slid to where Jacob was standing, frozen on the spot.

"There was the red head," said Paul, calmly from the back of the room, where the rest of the wolves were waiting.

My head snapped back, " She was here?"

" Right after you guys left," he answered, his eyes narrowed slightly at me.

" You haven't seen her since?"

" No."

The silence following Paul's negation was deafening. Jacob's mental block had slipped back up again and the bond was numb. Looking at my mate, I watched his straight back as he looked away from the room and outside the window. His arms cradled his chest as he hugged himself.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Embry as he looked up to meet my eyes for the first since I've known him before, glancing at Jacob's tense form before meeting the eyes of his Alpha.

" I don't know. Cullen, would you say that the danger is over? Now that the males are dead? Or is she as dangerous?"

" I don't know. They were part of the Volturi, so I wouldn't put any past her. I certainly wouldn't want to risk anything...or anyone," I replied softly; my eyes seeking Jacob again. "Why was Bella there, Sam? In your thoughts."

" She was in the clearing the day we killed the leech. They were talking. Bella left as soon as we started chasing the vampire and we never thought anything about it. It made sense for her to run. She didn't know him. Atleast, I didn't think she did."

I nodded. The clearing Laurent and Bella were in, had been the clearing where I had taken her. That was our spot. We needed to speak to Bella.

" You should work together," interrupted the soft voice of Sue Clearwater as she glanced around the room, " if anything, she would want Jacob, wouldn't she?"

My body stiffened as she voiced out the thoughts I knew, but hadn't allowed myself to acknowledge.

Her sharp brown eyes watched me and when I averted my eyes from hers, she got the confirmation she needed. Victoria would blame everything on Jacob and I. She would most likely want her revenge from us. She knew what Jacob and I meant to each other. It would be the perfect revenge for her dead mate.

Looking at Sam, " You cannot abandon your brother, despite the fact that he's no longer part of the pack. He's still part of our tribe," she said with authority. Sam nodded gently; his eyes flickering to the tense posture of Jacob's body.

" We'll help you in any way we can, Sam. I hope you know that and will accept our help. We're family now," I said.

Sam locked his jaw but stayed otherwise silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hello everyone,

I would like to apologize, first and foremost, for the delay in updating the story. I've been busy and I've had major writer's block. ( That's not to say that I haven't had ideas for other stories swirling in my head. But, I made myself a promise to finish this one first).

A few other things, I'd like to add was one, the mental conversation between Sam and Jacob. I know in the books the alphas can only speak with each other when they are in their wolf forms but I changed this. It's fanfiction so I assume I have the right to be creative with the information the author gave us. And plus, it fitted the storyline more and made things easier for me in terms of showing the differences between the alphas and showing how monumentous Jacob's decision was.

Secondly, from the last chapter, I've had a few people comment on how they didn't like how cold Edward was to Bella. And I'd like to add that the reason behind Edward's behaviour will be explained in a few chapters. As I've mentioned earlier on, I write everything as a whole and then later break the story into chapters. So, for me things from chapter 2 ( for example) can be explained in chapter 60 ( There's no chapter 60 btw. This is **just **an example) :P

That being said, I'd like to remind everyone to log in for the reviews so I can send them a preview of the next chapter. Additionally, I'd like to ask a question to everyone. It might be a tad personal and you can answer, if you want to. But, this will actually help me in a future story I'm writing ( and I might add something to this story as well). Here's my question:

_Do you guys remember your first kiss? The answer will be mostly yes( you can't really forget that), but what were the emotions coursing through you at the time? Right before he/she bend his head to touch your lips? During the kiss? And after? _

_Were you guys afraid of being terrible at it? Or too overwhelmed to think about it and just took the bulls by the horns? _

Let me know. ( Me: I was terrified at being awful. My heart was pounding like crazy. Lol.)

Until the next time,

Lisa


	39. Chapter 39: Surprise

**Chapter 39: Surprise**

**Jacob's POV**

My heart was pounding through my chest and if Edward heard it, he gave no indication. In fact, we hadn't spoken a word as we had left my father's home. The car ride was silent. It was slightly eerie.

This meeting had _been...painful._ I had accomplished nothing. Instead of gaining the support of my pack and earning free access onto the reservation, I had lost them. I was a lone wolf. I was still free loading my imprint's parents. I had a psycho vampire on the loose who blamed me for her mate kidnapping me.

This day was fucking great. I didn't know how I could top this.

Fuck my life.

Anger and shame boiled inside of me. I had never felt so helpless. It was ridiculous. As I had accepted my birthright, I had felt a freedom. A liberation. The imaginary shackles on my feet had finally fallen away. But as soon as Laurent and Victoria were mentioned, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Fear had paralyzed me and never had I been so ashamed of myself. Ashamed of calling myself a wolf; calling myself an Alpha; calling myself the heir of Ephraim Black.

I was afraid.

The thought of being held hostage by another leech was terrifying. The fear of losing Edward and living without him; feeling my wolf whimper and beg for its imprint for days on end was agonizing. I didn't know if I could do that again. And I was ashamed of myself.

Had James really broken me? Had he broken the courage I had?

"Jake," whispered Edward as he glanced at me; his right hand left the wheel and griped my left, " I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go. I should've protected you."

I shook my head. I wanted to deny it. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault that I had ran off to save Sarah. But, I couldn't form any words. I couldn't make my lips move to form any words. My mouth was as dry as paper. It took too much of my energy to make my jaws move.

Unable to meet his eye, I stared at the road stretching infront of us. Unblinking, I watched the trees fly by. I could feel the prickle behind my eyes. I could feel the tears starting to form. I couldn't cry. I couldn't allow myself to.

I wasn't weak.

I wasn't going to let James ruin me.

"God, Jake," he said as he slid to a stop and secured the car, " look at me," he demanded and after a second to compose myself, I turned around to look at the face of my concerned imprint.

"This is not your fault. Do you realize how ludicrous that is? How psychotic it is of Victoria to come and hunt you down for something that was James's fault? You didn't ask him to kidnap you. It was all him and his superiority complex. You can't let yourself be affected by this. As for your wolf being afraid of being away from me, then that's not going to happen now, is it? I won't let that happen, Jacob. No more. I can't live without you either."

I sniffed as I watched his earnest face.

"Never again," he promised. I reached out and cupped his jaw with my hand. Leaning in, I kissed his lips gently. _"Never again,"_ I thought with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around as the Volvo passed the driveway of the Cullen Mansion. Edward sped up but didn't answer my question.<p>

"Edward?" I prompted but the only indication he heard me was the slowing down and shutting off of the engine.

"It's a surprise," he answered; a small smile on his lips as he reached into the glove compartment of the car and pulled out a piece of black cloth. "Close your eyes," he whispered; his lips still quirked with a knowing smile.

I glanced warily at the piece of cloth in his hand, but did as he told me anyway. As he placed the cloth on my eyes and tried to tie it, I choked. It reminded of what James had done. How he had had blindfolded me. Gasping for air, I pulled away from Edward's hands. " No," I breathed out. " Please don't."

"Sshh," he whispered, running a soothing hand smoothly down my back, " I won't blindfold you. But, close your eyes? Please, babe?" he asked, lips tight. I knew he was worried-the bond told me as much, but he tried to work past it and so did I.

Ignoring the elephant in the car with us, I closed my eyes and listened as Edward got out, rounded the car, opened my door and helped me out.

"Where are we?" I asked. My heart thrummed in my chest in anxiousness. An emotion Edward picked up, no doubt, as he kissed my cheek and breathed, " Trust me," in my ear.

_" I do. With my life,"_ I thought at him and allowed him to tug me into what smelt like the forest.

We slid to a stop as Edward's fingers wove through mine again, pressing something cold-a _different_ cold, that is-into my hands. A piece of metal. My fingers felt the foreign object. A key.

There were new scents here, but we still in the forest. My curiosity was piqued. My anticipation thrummed through my body like a hummingbird. And just like that the fear and the anxiousness I had felt earlier melted away. I could smell jasmine. Smoke. Roses. richness of the earth and that of the forest was still the same. The air was as crisp as it always in Forks.

" Open your eyes," he whispered.

Blinking quickly, I looked infront of me. When my eyes adjusted themselves, I looked at the grey horizon. There in the small clearing, pressed against the trees, was a small stone cottage. The stones reflected the light against the rainy skies of Forks. Jasmine vines climbed on the side of the cottage, curving itself around the wooden shingles on the roof, and around the old-fashioned, deep set windows. The huge Magnolia tree hovered over the roof of the cottage, looking as if it went through the roof of the house. Late blooming roses brought a splash of colour under the dark windows. Infront of us was a small path of brown stones that led up to the cottage and its wooden front door.

Shocked, I curved my hand around the key I held.

"What do you think?" came a soft velvety voice that belong in this storybook scene as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head against my shoulder.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't find the words.

" Esme thought we could use a place to ourselves," he continued as softly, " somewhere that wasn't too far from her and even your dad. It's been crumbling around the woods for decades. I don't think anyone comes this far into the woods. It's secluded so you can phase whenever you like without any prying eyes," he continued as I gaped at the scene infront of me.

_A house?_

"More like a cottage," replied Edward to my thoughts. I frowned and turned my head to look at him.

"Mine?" I breathed.

"Ours," he replied softly and I smiled.

"Wow," I breathed out, turning my head back to admire the scene infront of me as I wrapped my arms around Edward's.

"Why?" I asked him.

" Esme and Carlisle thought you were a bit uncomfortable in the mansion," he replied softly, and I turned around to face him, horrified, " They thought you'd be more comfortable being with me, without them breathing down our necks. I mean, you barely know them. It's hard to get used to it. And we've all had decades to get used to each other. You were just thrown into the mix and they thought this would make it easier."

" God," I moaned under my breath, " I feel like a jackass. Did you tell them? That I was uncomfortable having sex with them downstairs?"

" No, I didn't," he reassured me, " they just assumed and decided to make you feel more at home. Besides, Esme just needed another excuse to redecorate."

"Are they upset?"

" No, love. They are not," he replied, pressing a kiss into my throat, " Come on. Let me show you what they've done with the place."

"Shouldn't we thank them first?"

" Later."

* * *

><p>Edward watched me as I slipped the antique looking key into the front door of our cottage and turned it.<p>

"I'm curious," he said, leaning on the doorjamb and watching me avidly, " What are you thinking about?"

"Like you don't already know," I retorted; looking into his bright amber eyes that shone with warmth. How did I ever think he was a monster? How did I ever think I could hate him?

" I don't," he replied serenely, " your mind is completely blank."

" I guess this is where Rosalie would have told you 'what else can you expect from a mutt? The fleas probably sucked his brain right out'"

" Jake," he chided, with a shake of his head.

"What? You already know. If not from my mind, then from the bond. We hardly keep secrets from each other."

"Those are just emotions. I want to know what you're thinking about right now."

"God, Edward," I breathed out, rubbing a hand over my face as I looked at him again, " Everything and nothing," I replied, "I'm thinking that I don't deserve this place because I've been a jerk to your family. And no, I'm not talking about the sex thing. I'm talking about the fact that I've hated them for as long as I can remember. That the night I woke up in your bed, I wanted to kick them out of your room and sulk. I wanted to kick them out for trying to keep me company because the only person whose company I so desperately wanted was not there."

Taking a deep breath, I continued, " I'm also thinking about the pack I don't have right now, and how my power feels hollow because I have no pack members. Did you know that my power comes from my pack members?" Edward shrugged and I sighed, " I can't be a leader when I have no one to lead. I'm idiot. What was I thinking? Fuck me," I growled under my breath.

With another deep sigh, I pulled myself together and looked into the archway that we had yet to cross, " But, right now, I'm thinking that Esme is a wonderful decorator. This is fucking amazing!"

Edward gave me a knowing, albeit sad smile before linking his fingers with mine again and we crossed the threshold together.

This place looked like something out of the books Rebecca and Rachel had growing up. And that they read to me when my mother died. Books that didn't suit a growing boy but I cherished them nonetheless because _someone_ was reading me a bedtime story and was tucking me in at night.

The floor was made of oak so dark that it almost looked black. The ceilings were low but high enough that my head barely grazed the wooden beams that held it together. The walls were artistically made of stone mosaic and some wooden panels. At the end of the room, a stone fireplace with the bricks that held the walls of the cottage stood majestically. A slow fire burned through it; orange flames flickered as they burnt the driftwood and emitted a small warmth throughout the room. Not that it mattered to either of us.

The small kitchen held electric appliances-I wasn't sure how they'd gotten us electricity in the middle of nowhere, but I wasn't going to complain. All of them were mismatched and while they flowed with each other, I was glad that none of it looked new. I hated taking advantage of their riches.

"The fridge is stocked, if you want anything," said Edward from my side. I shook my head, " Not now."

I wanted to see the rest of this place. Our place. Our second place really. But, it was home too.

Edward led me away from the kitchen through a stone hallway with arches in the ceiling, like a small castle. The wall of the hallway were lined with photos and empty frames. "For us to fill in as we'd like, and because we didn't have any pictures of your family," answered Edward to my thoughts, without pausing to look at the photos.

I nodded numbly.

At the end of the hallway stood two doors. Edward opened the first and we stepped into it.

"Woah," I breathed. The room had light wooden panels on the floor, stones on three sides of the walls and darker wood against the backdrop where a couch was pressed against. A T.V which was very similar to the one we had in Chicago stood in the room, against the wall. In another corner was Edward's pride and joy. A black piano gleamed under the rustic chandelier.

"Like it?" he asked.

I shook my head, " Love it."

"And this," he said, dragging me towards the other door, " is our room. Esme tried to bring a little of Chicago back. She figured we'd appreciate it."

The bed was a huge and was the same iron-wrought bed we had in Chicago. The walls were painted the same colour as our old room but what was the most surprising and breathtaking feature of the room was the trunk of the magnolia tree that ran into the corner of the room. Our first names were carved into the bark of the tree. A dark lounger blended against the tree, with some colorful throw pillows.

"Oh," I breathed out.

" I know," whispered Edward as he wrapped his arms around my waist, " That's a new addition to the cottage."

Together, we stood remembering.

The musk of our arousal permeated the air and a growing need throbbed through our bond. Turning around in his arms, I leaned in to kiss his lips, " How 'bout we christened this room?"

Fingers pulling on my shirt were the only answer he gave me as he opened his mouth to mine.

* * *

><p>"Jake," whispered Edward in my ear.<p>

"Hm," I grunted in response and buried my head closer into his neck and tried to hold on to the vestiges of my unconsciousness.

"Jake," Edward tried again rubbing my sides, " Seth's coming. He wants to talk."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in our new bed. The silk sheets feel off my body and pooled around my waist, " What? Why?"

"He wants to talk to you."

"About what? Is something wrong? Can you hear him?"

"Everything is fine. He just wants to speak to you. He wants you to meet him outside, in your wolf form."

Confusion racked my body as I watched my imprint. " You should go. I trust Seth. He wouldn't hurt you."

_He trusted Seth? Since when? Do they even know each other?_

" He led me to you," replied Edward.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I stood up and rushed to the bathroom to clean myself.

" You coming?" I asked him, poking my head into the master bedroom from our en-suite.

"Dunno if I should."

" You should," I stated coming outside, not bothering to dress. " You're part of my pack," I said.

" He might not be comfortable. How about you bring him here afterwards? He can see the house and in the mean time, I'll make you guys something to eat."

"Urm, sure?" I replied, leaning down to peck his lips. In the distance, I heard the sound of heavy paws as they echoed across the forest.

"Go."

* * *

><p>My tail wagged unconsciously and nervously as I ran across the forest to join Seth. The night was now dark and it made me uncomfortable to be in here alone, knowing that Sam's pack could attack and I would have no clue except for my senses. I didn't think I had it in me to attack my own brothers. I could hear the faint buzzing of Seth's mind in my head and that worried me. Why was I hearing him? Was I still part of the pack then?<p>

_"Jake,"_ cried Seth in my head.

_"Seth? What are you doing here?"_ I hissed mentally.

_"I'm joining you."_

_" WHAT? No, you are not. Go back."_

_" Was that an order?"_

_" Fuck, kid. I'm not giving you or anyone else orders. Go away. There's no pack for you to join here."_

_" I think you're wrong, chief."_

_"Shut the fuck up, Seth. Stop with the nicknames. I'm not your chief. I'm not anyone's chief. I am a lone wolf. It's just me. No one else. Go HOME!"_ I yelled as I turned around to run back towards the cottage.

_"Hey! Wait up."_

_" Go home."_

_" Whether you like it or not, I'm part of your pack now."_

_" There's no my pack. There's _THE_ pack, and then there's me."_

_"They are phased right now, you know. Sam called us for a meeting after you left. He said we should turn our backs on you but still fight the red head. She's our concern, but not you. I couldn't stand by and let him wrong you like that."_

_"Shit, Seth."_ I breathed mentally as my steps faltered slightly at the display of loyalty, _"Look... I really appreciate you standing up for me like that. But, what about your mother? Sue can't be happy you're supporting a leech lover like me?"_

_"She's the one who suggested we help you out,"_ Seth pointed out.

I sighed, _" I don't think that's quite what she meant, buddy. She meant for The Pack to help me out. Not for you to abandon your pack to be part of mine."_

_"She'll come around,_" insisted Seth as he ran up to me, flanking my right side, like I used to with Sam. He took the position of my beta.

Turning my head around, I pushed against his neck, "_ Go home, Seth. I can't be a leader for you. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."_

_"You'll figure it out. You always do."_

_"Look, I can't be responsible for you. I..."_

_" You don't have to be. I want to be here."_

_"Seth,"_ I started.

_" Look, Jake, you're Sarah's family. And you're_ my_ family. You're my brother. I won't abandon you like the rest of them have. And, I like Edward. He's alright...for an old man."_

_"Hey. Watch it."_

Seth snorted through my head and I nipped his ear lightly with my teeth.

_" No harm meant. I mean I'm sure he can still get it up. You reek of sex. Sheesh."_

_" Fuck off. You're the one who interrupted our celebrations. How did you find this place anyway?"_

_" Stopped by the mansion. Carlisle let me know where you were. So, do I get to see it? Your new place?"_

_" I suppose it'll be alright if you came to the house. But, then you absolutely have to leave and go back to Sam."_

_" We'll see,"_ cheeked the boy.

I growled at him as we approached the cottage. "_This is nice. A little eerie, but quiet. Isn't it?"_ he asked. I ignored him as I focused on getting home to my imprint. _"Think this is how Ephraim, Quil and Levi saw the bond? I mean they were only three. Not much different than our pack,"_ continued Seth, undeterred by my lack of enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Phasing back, I waited for Seth to slip on his shorts before I let us in. I was still naked and wondered if my clothes were here or if I would have to make do with yesterday's pants.<p>

"Your stuff is in the closet," replied Edward as he came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. Dark amber eyes raked my body before glancing over my shoulder.

Jealousy and possessiveness flickered through the bond as his eyes rested on Seth who was standing awkwardly behind me.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick. I trust you can play nice," I said, raising an eyebrow at him and glancing down my body pointedly.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me before gesturing for Seth to follow him into the kitchen.

I rushed through the motions of my shower before running across our room towards the walk-in closet. I could hear Seth and Edward outside, and I wanted to hurry back into that kitchen. It's not that I didn't trust Edward. Or Seth, for that matter. But, I knew Edward could be intimidating when he wanted to be, and when he was being possessive.

I barely paused to gape at the amount of clothing that lined the walls of this 'mini-store.' The styles and colours varied. As did the size of course. Through trial and error, I found the side of the wall that belonged to me. I shook my head as I pulled the tags off a pair of really expensive jeans and t-shirt.

This had Alice written all over it.

Forgoing shoes, I padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Two heads turned to look at me as I entered. I shuffled on my feet awkwardly.

" Dude, you are so lucky. This guy can cook. That's especially more impressive for someone who's dead...I meant who doesn't eat."

I rolled my eyes at my brother before sliding into the seat next to him.

My jeans were still starched and felt odd against my skin. I was especially aware of the price tag as I picked my fork up.

" You look great," said Edward as he squeezed my shoulder in comfort. "She went a little overboard as usual. But, don't worry about the money, alright? What's mine is yours."

"'t's not that," I grumbled around my mouthful, " I'm just not used to...clothes."

"You guys are so married," teased Seth in between mouthfuls. Raising an eyebrow at him, I glanced back at my imprint. Edward was practically preening. I shook my head slightly at him before turning back to Seth.

" Guess you should head home now? Your mom will be worried."

" No, she won't. I left a note. I'm here to stay, Jacob. I'm part of your pack now. Like it or not."

" There's no my pack," I snarled, "look, kid," I started again after taking a deep breath to calm me down, " you can't be here. I'm just going off on my own here. There is no pack for you to join. If I had a pack, then I would have loved for you to join. But, there is not."

" If there isn't too packs, then why did we only hear each other? Why not the others? They hadn't phased back."

"Jake," interrupted Edward softly, " he's right. When you turned your back on Sam this afternoon, that was very significant. I felt the change in you. Seth being able to walk away from Sam and the pack is significant too. He wouldn't have been able to do it earlier had you, the real Alpha not broken off to form your own pack."

"Guess so," I grumbled, looking down at my plate, " But, what can change can change right back," I said determinedly looking at Seth.

"I'm not going back, Jacob. And that's final." Damn kid. When did he grow a backbone?

"You can't stay here," I said.

"Fine. I'll crash in the forest."

"Nonsense," interrupted Edward, glaring at me, " Seth, you can take the couch tonight and tomorrow, we'll speak to Carlisle and see if you can get a room at the main house, until our situation changes."

" I meant," growling at both of them, " he can't be part of the pack. Not that he can't stay here." "This isn't over," I said, glaring at Seth. I was exhausted. I couldn't do this right now.

"Edward will show you where to sleep," I said, dumping my plate into the sink and heading towards our room. I was aware of Edward's hurt look and the emotions that rolled off him and into the bond, but I ignored it. Ignored him. And Seth.

* * *

><p>Curled in the fetal position, I was aware of every move they made in the house. I heard Edward reassure Seth that I would come around, I heard the shuffling of Seth's feet ( Edward was always quiet and very light on his feet) as they moved from the kitchen to our family room. I heard Seth's exclamation as he got a glimpse of the house and finally, the piano in the family room.<p>

"You play?" he asked excitedly. " Cool," he answered to Edward's nod (I presume since my imprint hadn't answered). " Play something. I've never seen anyone play live."

"Maybe tomorrow. Jacob's probably asleep," said Edward. Lies. He knew I was still awake. They both knew.

"Right," answered Seth; his voice meek enough for my anger to waver, " goodnight then."

"Goodnight," replied Edward as he closed the door to the family room.

The door to our room creaked open and shut as Edward came into the room. Softly, he padded the floor, took off his clothes and took his spot next to me on the bed.

We didn't speak. Not until Seth's light snores could be heard from the other side of the wall.

Edward broke the silence, "You hurt his feelings. And mine."

" Why are you encouraging him?" I hissed in the dark; my heart clenching at the idea of having hurt my imprint. " He has a family to go back to. He has to see Sarah."

" I know he does, Jacob," sighed Edward, " but he's also a wolf. Who needs a pack. He's clearly left Sam's pack. The only one he can join now is yours."

" He shouldn't have left Sam's pack," I growled lowly.

" He did it for you. Out of loyalty and love for you," argued Edward.

" I know. God! I know," I breathed out, turning on my other side to face Edward, " I didn't want him to. Ed, I can't let him walk away from his mother. And his sister. They just lost Harry. This will kill Sue. And Leah? Do you know he's now against his own sister? If the pack attacks us, I would fight them. For you. He doesn't have to fight his sister for us."

" Jake, he'll be safe here and we won't let him fight. There won't be a fight against your pack. The other pack," he quickly corrected himself when I glared at him. "Your family is my family," he said softly, propping himself on his elbow to watch me.

"Trust me," he whispered as a cold finger traced the contours of my face leaving a tingling sensation behind.

We stayed like this; me watching him as he traced my features with his finger until I was hard. My erection throbbed in the confines of my boxers. I knew he felt my need to be touched. I could smell his arousal too. The cold digit fell from my face onto my naked chest. I watched as he trailed it down my chest and stopped to pinch one of my nipples. I gasped and my hips thrusted up minutely, but I didn't stop him.

Cold fingers slipped underneath the silk sheets and I thought I was going to burst with anticipation. I moaned when he palmed my erection.

"Sshh," he breathed, cool breath on my warm cheek.

"Ed," I moaned. He answered by teasing me some more, but I couldn't take it. Quickly, outmaneuvering him, I slung a leg on his hip and twisted him around so that his back was against the bed.

He fell back against the mattress with an unnecessary gasp. Smirking down at him, I rutted against his groin. I was so glad he liked to pretend to go to bed with me every night and always slid into bed with only his boxers. Made my life easier.

My exhaustion melted away as I watched his face twist with pleasure and he bit on his lower lip to stop himself from crying out.

Leaning down, I press my tongue against his lips, trying to unhinge the teeth worrying his lower lip. "Edward," I said against his mouth, breathlessly.

Dark eyes snapped open to meet mine in the darkness of the room; although that made no difference to us.

Opening his mouth to mine, we rocked our hips together. Reaching between us, I grab the cloth of our boxers and ripped them off our bodies, one at a time. Edward chuckled against my jaw. " Keep it down. Seth," I reminded him of my pack mate or maybe I should say my Beta, sleeping next door.

At the thought of being interrupted, he quickly turned somber. His fingers dug into my arms as he bucked up, sliding his cock against mine. My breath was caught and warmth exploded over me.

"Make me come," he whispered in the small space between us, and I nod seriously before rutting against him. I wasn't sure why this fuck session was so serious, but I needed to. I needed to have him and reassure myself of his presence as my imprint and as his mate. Maybe it was the idea that we were sharing living space with someone who wasn't immediate family. And although Seth had his own imprint, I needed to reassure my wolf that Edward was ours and ours alone. That no one would stake claim on what was ours.

My teeth scraped the side of his neck where his pulse should've been. The stillness of his circulatory system reminded me again of how lucky I was to have Edward. Something that would have freaked me out before imprinting. Funny how love made us change our point of views. How something that annoyed me had turned into something that reminded me every day that the fact that Edward was here was nothing short of a miracle.

My body shook as I pushed against him; breath spilling all over his face. His lust and growing need fueled mine as it slithered through the bond and twisted with my emotions.

"Jake," he gasped, " I..." his voice rose, elongating the syllable until it broke off into another gasp. He was close. I could feel it in him.

" Let go, baby," I whispered against the shell of his ear before suckling on the lobe.

With a small cry, he came in between our stomachs. Cold cum smeared against our skins as he fell back against the mattress, in a very human way.

Fingers slid over my ass as I bucked into him, but it wasn't enough. " I need to come inside you," I growled against his lips before kissing him roughly.

Edward shifted underneath me, and his pale thighs spread further apart to accommodate my large frame.

"Lube," I whispered, looking around frantically, trying to remember where the bottle was. Or if we even had a bottle in this house.

" Uhm. Bathroom, I think. Would it be weird if I told you it was already here when they showed me the house?"

" God," I groaned at the idea of Esme buying us lube.

As I made to move off him, " No need," he whispered, grabbing my arms, " use spit. It's not like I feel it anyway."

Point.

But, I had something better than spit in mind. I rubbed my stomach and his, coating my hand with his cum before spreading it over my cock.

Leaning over, I kissed him again while positioning myself against his entrance.

The need to come and to claim him was overwhelming. Not waiting long, I pushed past the ring of muscles and into Edward's waiting body.

_"So tight,"_ I thought at him while I focused on not coming right away. Edward squirmed at the intrusion and gasped lowly. "Move."

" I won't last long," I warned him. He nodded with a quick jerk of his head as his hands wandered over my lower back, caressing my ass, and urging me closer. Biting back a moan, I trusted in him and quickly established a rhythm. I was so close.I could feel the tension increasing in my body. I could feel the fire slowly building up and I knew it would soon consume me and when Edward clenched himself around me, I found myself spiraling out of control. The fire smoldered and rose through me like the tide.

Gasping for breaths, I pushed myself until I spilled my seed into Edward's body and sagged on top of him.

Pressing my head in the crook of his neck, I laughed as I tried to catch my breath. _"That was awesome,"_ I thought at him. Edward hummed his agreement and I settled on his chest for the night. In the other room, Seth's breathing was still slow and even. He hadn't heard us. "Love you," I whispered, pressing a kiss on his naked chest before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

****Hi everyone,

So, I thought I'd make up for the lack of updates by a long chapter. :) I'm sorry the updates have not been as quick as they were in the past. But, I am currently working full-time and my hours do not allow me to write a lot. So, whatever I write is over the weekend and that's always crammed into my free time, if I have any.

We're almost at the end of the road here (I'm thinking it will end around chapter 50-I want it to be on the 50th chapter exactly. Cross my fingers). So, please bear with me. I've put every other story I was writing on hold JUST so I can finish this one. WTHI has been my baby since last year and I only want to give you guys good chapters and I will only give you a new chapter when I feel it's ready. Quality over quantity, yes?!

I hope this answers the questions you had about my updating schedule. I know I was doing a weekly update in the past, and I wish I could keep it up but it's impossible at the moment. Sorry! :(

Anyway. Moving on. Thank you to everyone who answered my question last time. It was really awesome of you guys to share such an intimate detail of your life with me. I feel honoured. Thank you :)

Also, a quick reminder to everyone to log in for their sneak peeks when you're reviewing. And have your PM enable.

Lisa.


	40. Chapter 40: Plans

**Chapter 40: Plans**

**Edward's POV**

It was strange having another person in our home but we made it work. I watched fondly as Jacob and Seth wolfed ( slight pun intended) down the breakfast I made them before we headed towards the Cullen mansion to discuss the red-head and the two packs. Jacob, whether he knew it or not, had already accepted Seth into his pack and had taken the role of Alpha and older brother, without even realizing it.

He guided Seth, without telling him what to do. Something he's always resented about Sam. His voice carried strength, courage, friendship, warmth and love as he spoke the younger wolf.

The sound of heavy paws thumping against the floor of the forest got us stilling in our movements. I could hear the thoughts of the wolf approaching us.

"It's your sister, Seth," I said as both wolves jumped to their feet.

Seth scrambled around the island and made his way towards the front door. Jacob exchanged a worried look with me before following his beta.

* * *

><p>Out infront of our small path sat a small gray wolf on her haunches as she watched the door, debating whether she should change to her human form and knock on the door or just howl to draw the attention of the wolves.<p>

"Leah," cried Seth as he ran out onto the small pathway towards his sister.

"Seth," called Jacob, "wait," his voice carried the strength and the power of his legacy, causing Seth to falter in his steps before turning around to face his Alpha.

"Is it mom?" asked Seth; his soft voice carrying out his concern. The small gray wolf blinked, almost comically before cocking her head to the side and shaking her head in negation.

"Leah, you need to phase back. Seth turn around," instructed Jacob, " you too, Ed."

" You don't need her to phase back. You can hear her if you phased, Jacob," I told him, " she abandoned Sam's pack." The implication that she was now a part of Jacob's pack was evident and I let it slip. Jacob and Seth's surprise was apparent.

" You left them?" asked Seth as he turned back to his sister. Quickly, pulling off his clothes, he fell into his wolf and whined as he looked up at Jacob as if confirming what I had just told them.

Their minds were linked.

" No," said Jacob, " oh hell, no. Leah. You did not. Not you too. Fuck."

Pulling his clothes off his back, he dropped them on the grass before phasing into his wolf.

_"FUCK! LEAH! What did you do?"_ yelled Jacob mentally as soon as he realized Leah's presence in his head.

_"The only thing I had to do. I left Sam's pack."_

_"WHY?"_ cried Jacob, _" You hate Edward. You hate everything vampire. Why are you here?"_

_"Seth's my baby brother. You think I'd leave him in the lair of leeches?"_

Jacob took a deep breath before communicating with the Clearwaters, _" Look, I have no interest in being your Alpha. Any of you. You can both go home to LaPush. Go back to Sam. I am not an Alpha. I am just me. Just me. A lone wolf. A lone wolf who's fucking a vampire."_

I hid a smile at his thoughts. He was trying to disgust Leah into leaving.

_"Not this again, Jake,"_ groaned Seth mentally.

_"Seth, are you willing to leave?"_ asked Leah.

_"No. I'm not going back. I like the Cullens."_

_"There you have it, Sir. Your answer."_

_"Don't you fucking call me that. I'm not your Alpha. Or your Sir. I'm nobody's sir."_

"You're my sir," I called out from the porch. All three wolves turned around to growl at me.

_"See, this is why you have to leave,"_ argued Jacob.

_"Is that an order, Oh Supreme Alpha?"_ asked Leah.

_"Mother of God, what is it with you Clearwaters?"_ groaned Jacob as both siblings watched him with rapt attention. They knew Jacob was not going to send them away. I knew Jacob was not going to send them away, even if Jacob hadn't reached that conclusion yet. Through the mental tree that was Jacob's pack, I could feel something else. Something Leah was not telling us. Was not telling Jacob. I wished Jacob would pick up on it and I didn't have to interfere in their pack business.

After a couple minutes of silent wallowing, Jacob's head snapped up to meet Leah's eyes dead on, _"That's not the only reason you're here,"_ he stated mentally. There was no doubt in his voice. It wasn't a question. I was proud of him to have picked that up. Seth cocked his head to the side and watched his sister, worried.

_"What's the real reason, Lee?"_ asked the small voice of Seth Clearwater, as he obsessed with the idea of having to return to the reservation and having to join Sam's pack.

_" This is the real reason,"_ insisted Leah, _" there's nothing else. I'm here to protect my baby brother."_

_"No,"_ said Jacob, his voice deep and powerful. Leah's insistence died in her mind. She couldn't lie to him anymore._ " What is it, Leah? Did Sam send you?"_

_"Oh fuck no. Sam did not send me."_ Large, glossy eyes lifted to meet mine. Her hesitation was apparent through her thoughts.

_"Then, what is it?"_

_" I'll tell you on one condition,"_ said Leah as she glanced up at me again.

Jacob's eyes narrowed at her, _" What condition?"_

_"The leech can't stay. I don't want him to know."_

Jacob growled low in his throat at her. _" Listen to me and listen to me good. Both of you. I will say this only once. If you want to be in this pack, you will not insult my imprint. Got it?"_

Seth nodded rapidly.

_"Leah?"_ probed Jacob. _" There will be no name calling in my pack. Especially not against my lee-my imprint. Sorry Ed."_

I laughed softly at his thoughts, " Whatever, mutt."

"_Right. Umh. No name calling. You will respect my imprint as much as you respect me. Those are the only guidelines you need to follow if you want to be a part of this pack. That being said, Edward and I have no secrets. Since you want to be a part of this pack, you will need to know that because I imprinted on him and he chose me as his mate, our bond is different. Different from a normal imprint and different from a normal mate-ship."_

_" How so?"_ asked Seth, curiously, wondering about his own imprint.

"_ Edward and I can feel each other's emotions. Our bond...it's almost tangible to us."_

_" Holy shit,"_ whispered Leah as Jacob flashed her a memory of our linked fingers. The silvery cord that linked our joined hands and the mist were clearly visible in Jacob's memory.

_"Woah,"_ breathed Seth.

_"We don't have secrets from each other,"_ repeated Jacob as he assessed the thoughts of his pack mates,_ " and because of his power, he can read my mind. I don't block him out. Anymore."_ He pushed the little humor through our bond and I rolled my eyes at the back of his head. _"So, whatever you tell me will be between us but Edward might be privileged to your thoughts sometimes. What I'm trying to say is that...you can say anything to me infront of him. Because he's on our side. Despite what everyone else says."_

_"Fine,_" grumbled Leah, _"pretty sure everyone knows this anyway. I just can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."_

_"Oh. No,"_ groaned Jacob,_ " that's why you left the pack? Because of Sam's imprint?"_

_"Shut up, Jacob. Shut the fuck up. Just because your relationship is all roses, rainbows and unicorns; doesn't mean ours are. Do you have any idea how hard it is to live every day in the head of the man I was supposed to marry? The man who fucking imprinted on my fucking cousin? The cousin who was my best friend and sister? Do you know how fucking awesome it is to see, day in and day out, how much he fucking adores her? How he fucking feels responsible for what happened to her? Can you imagine the fucking agony of living with a blatant reminder of your failed relationship every mother-fucking day? See how much he loves her. See how much he loves fucking her? S_ee how much he finds parts of her body attractive? Her face; her breasts; her cunt..."

_"Woah. Fucking hell, Leah. Shut it,"_ gasped Jacob.

_" Arg. Leah. Emily is my cousin too,"_ groaned Seth as he shook his head in an attempt to knock the images out of his head.

_" Not easy, is it? How would you like to see how Edward felt about kissing Bella every day? See his mind. See how much he loved her..."_

_"Enough, Leah,_" snarled Jacob. His heart was pounding in his chest, flutteringly madly against his rib cage as jealousy clawed at our bond. Leah's mind snapped shut as Jacob tried to stop the assault of images into his mind. He wasn't very successful though. The image of a panting Bella as she gasped against my mouth flickered behind his eyes. The image of my lips sliding down the pale column of her throat. _"Fine. You can stay. Both of you,"_ choked Jacob as he struggled to gain control of his treacherous mind.

Jacob phased back into his human form, swiveling on the balls of his feet. Brown eyes met mine. Jealousy was tearing him inside and I could feel it. He knew I could.

_"We should go,"_ said Seth softly to his sister, nudging her towards the forest with his snout.

Jacob and I stood watching each other until the heavy paws of both wolves hadn't faded away. I could hear the maddening race of his heart, and the pounding of the blood in his ears as his glazed over eyes watched me, unseeing.

Blinking rapidly, I ran towards him at inhuman speed.

"Jake," I breathed out, reaching forward to cup his cheek. "Look at me," I said, desperately, "Jacob. Look at me," squeezing his cheek under the tips of my fingers. " It wasn't like that with her," I said softly when brown orbs met mine, " I've kissed her. It was always chaste. Nothing like you're picturing. God, I've never even given her a love bite," I admitted. I felt really awkward as Jacob watched me.

Blinking, he reached out, possessiveness overpowering his jealousy; long fingers tightened in my hair and he pulled me closer by pulling on my hair. Smashing his mouth against mine, he growled. " Mine," he growled huskily when we seperated for air. "Mine," he reiterated.

"Yours," I nodded, kissing his jaw and sliding down his neck. Flicking my tongue and sucking over the bitemarks on his collarbone, it pleased me to hear his breathy moan as he angled his hips against mine. His penis was hard. Placing open mouthed kisses down his chest and abdomen, and slipped to my knees infront of him.

"Yours," I whispered, looking at him from my lashes and placing the softest kiss on the tip of his erection.

Jacob moaned softly.

"Yours," I breathed before sucking on the head, twisting my tongue into the slit of his cock and tasting the tart precum that was leaking from the head. "Mine," breathed Jacob as he thrusted his hips into my mouth harshly.

"Yours," I nodded in confirmation before taking him to the root, not caring that it was the middle of the day and we were standing in our front yard.

* * *

><p>"Come on, slacker," I said, pulling Jacob off the couch, " let's get going. Alice said she had something important to discuss with us."<p>

Jacob groaned, " Why haven't we got a minute by ourselves to enjoy our gift?" with a pout.

"We've had sex atleast four times since we got the cottage. One was a very public display of affection," I pointed out as I ushered him towards the front door.

" Are you complaining, Cullen?" he asked, throwing me a glance over his shoulder as we crossed the living room and the foyer towards the front door.

" Never."

" You did exhaust me though," he admitted.

" Maybe I should carry you over to the mansion. One, it would be faster and two, I can make up for the exhaustion?"

" I can run. Thanks."

Smirking at his back, I waited till we got outside before grabbing and hoisting him over my back.

"Hey!" cried an indignant Jacob as I started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Standing over the landing, I watched as the forest stretched out infront of me. Behind me, I heard the Cullens speak lowly about the situation. We were waiting for Edward and Jacob to join us at the main house before we could make any decisions.

A blur zipped out of the forest on the backyard of the Cullen's property before slowing down, drawing me out of my musings. Curiously, I looked closely. It was Edward and Jacob. The young Quileute was perched on Edward's back and laughing uproariously at something the vampire had said. As they moved closer to the porch, Jacob slid down Edward's back; his feet touching the ground no problem before slinging his arm around Edward's shoulders and leaning forward to kiss him. My heart lurched as Edward lifted a hand up, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

It was both infuriating and hot at the same time. Jacob and Edward were among the two most beautiful people I knew, and to see them like this was paralyzing. Heartbreaking as well. I couldn't believe Edward had walked out on us. That he had abandoned me after he claimed to love me. But, the sight they made was powerful. The contrast between them was beautiful. The brown of Jacob's skin brought out the paleness of Edward's skin. The yin to his yang. Edward sparkled softly in the light of the setting sun while Jacob stood proud and beautiful.

Their laughs echoed in the house as they came in. I heard Esme's greeting to them as she greeted them in the kitchen.

"Hi Esme," answered both boys almost simultaneously.

" You hungry Jacob?" asked Esme as she moved around in the kitchen soundlessly.

" Always," answered Jacob truthfully and I almost smiled at the typical answer. Edward laughed at his mate.

" Are Seth and Leah joining us?" queried Esme to which Jacob answered no, claiming that the wolves had gone back to meet their mother in Forks.

I frowned at the mentioned of Jacob's pack members and wondered why Sam, the Alpha was not the one joining us but I let it slide, assuming that Jacob as Beta was sufficient.

"Oh. It's the lovebirds," cooed Emmett mockingly from behind and I turned around to see Edward and Jacob slip into the living room, followed closely by Esme, " How's the love nest? Did you break the bed yet?"

_Love nest?_ I thought. The idea of Jacob and Edward owning and sharing a home together was sickening to me. The idea concretized the concept of them being a couple. The soft flush that crept along Jacob's cheeks as he flipped Emmett off was like being doused in cold water. Edward's smirk didn't help either as his eyes slipped to the corner where I was standing and his eyes hardened.

" The puppy spent the night, Emmett. I don't think there was any bed breaking. Yet," said Alice with a tinkling laugh as she and Jasper joined us.

Carlisle and Esme laughed softly. Esme's amber eyes slipped towards me and her smile fell. Clearing her throat unnecessarily, " Why don't we get settled down?"

As I moved from the corner of the window, Jacob's brown eyes slipped to my form, " Hey Bella," he said softly with a tight smile.

"Hey," I said softly, glancing at Edward. His eyes were still cold as he watched me. Nodding curtly, he pulled on Jacob's hand and they sat down on the love seat in the room. Alice was perched on the armrest of the love seat, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder, with Jasper flanking her; leaning against the wall. Emmett pulled Rosalie onto his lap as they took the single sofa while Carlisle and Esme arranged themselves on the couch, leaving me with the only open seat.

Gingerly, I lowered myself onto the couch and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Guilt washed over me as we sat listening to Alice's vision. Guilt that was not mine but belonged to my mate. I squeezed his hand softly in reassurance. Alice had seen an army of newborns accompanying Victoria as she mounted an attack against our coven. An army of newborns that held Bella's red sweater.

The guilt that washed over me as Jasper devised a plan of attack was due to the fact that Jacob was blaming himself for putting Bella in this mess. Had James not come after him, we would never have had to kill him and in turn put Bella in danger because Victoria knew Jacob was out of question. Jacob was too well protected as Emmett pointed out. He was in Forks. He was the right Alpha of the pack of wolves and he was the mate of a vampire. Victoria knew we had to assume Bella's responsibility and bear the consequences of introducing her into our world. She had see the bonds of friendship between Jacob and her and between Alice and Bella. She knew we would do everything in our power to protect Bella.

Alice had seen the slaughtering of the pack. Of both packs. Thus, clearing her vision long enough to show us the end of the war. From the little bit of Victoria's mind that I had read, and the fact that she was James's mate allowed me to conclude that she was vicious. I knew she would be vindictive enough to make me watch as she finished the job her mate had not finished. Jacob's death and thus my own.

I gulped around the lump in my throat. I couldn't lose him. Not again. Never again.

"Bella," I said, my voice husky with fear, " What did Laurent want? That day in the clearing?" I asked, facing her for the first time since I greeted her.

A deep pink settled on her cheeks as she looked up from her lap at me. "Uh," she stammered, glancing at Jacob.

"It's the clearing we went to," I continued. Jacob knew about this. Jacob knew everything about my relationship with Bella. After that stunt Leah pulled, I couldn't not tell him. He deserved to know. " Why was he there?" I pressed. It was odd that the only vampire who was present when James assaulted Jacob; James's accomplice found Bella in the clearing I used to take her. It was too coincidental to be a chance event.

" He said he had been watching you. All of you. When he saw that I no longer visited the Cullen home, and that Alice was the only one who visited me...he got...uh...curious. His focus, then switched to me. He watched me constantly. He...He figured out that there was a falling out of some sorts; even if he didn't know exactly what. When he saw you and Jacob at my house the other day, I guess he panicked. Wanting to act fast or something. He watched my every move he said. He said he even watched me sleep a couple of times," her eyes lifted from her lap to meet my eyes as she blushed furiously-explaining my next question: How did he get in through her window? I guess she must have been leaving it open hoping...

I felt Jacob's confusion stir before the guilt slammed it back down as understanding dawned in his mind. His eyes shot to Bella's blushing face before he glanced up at me. Lightly, I squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him that this was not his fault.

"So," continued Bella as she took a deep breath, " when he saw me hiking in the woods by myself, he thought this was the best opportunity to do something about it. He wanted to take me or kill me or something. To get to you."

" Was he working for Victoria then?" I asked, leaning forward; elbows on my knees as I narrowed my focus on Bella. I could feel the heat of Jacob's body against my thigh as his leg pressed against mine. Whether consciously or unconsciously, we always found a way to touch each other. It didn't have to be sexual. The need to constantly remind ourselves that we were together was unnecessary but still it was something we found immense comfort in. The reassurance of his presence-our presence-in each other's life was comforting. It helped us breathe a little better, knowing that our other half was close. And safe!

" I don't know," replied Bella as her eyes fluttered up to meet mine before she looked away. The pink still dusting her cheeks.

I nodded, satisfied of her answer. Leaning back, relaxing my stance, but never looking away from her, I added, " So, what happened?" I wanted to hear the end; even though I had seen the ending of this story in Sam's mind.

"Uhm. He said I smelt good. That he understood why you thought you had been in love with me," I felt my dead heart clench as her cheeks reddened further by her words, " that he couldn't think he could exert the same self control you had. He, uhm, started taking a few steps towards me...Not at your vampire speed or anything. Just small steps that got me freaking out. I think that's what he wanted, you know?" she said, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Alice nodding encouragingly at her best friend. The hushed thoughts and the lack of movement had made me forget that I wasn't the only one listening to Bella's story. "He wanted to freak me out. But, then we heard something coming from the forest...He stopped and waited. I was debating leaving when they came out. The wolves. Huge like horses," she said with a half smile as her eyes slid over to Jacob, " they, uh...scared him. I don't think he had ever seen anything like it. It was almost magical. My own knights in shining coats," she said with a small laugh; something that caused Jacob to stiffen besides me. " Then, they started growling and snarling at him. He was terrified and he took off running. Them behind him. And I ran back to my truck when I found the strength to make my legs walk."

Leaning back in my seat, I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hi everyone,

I will have to start this note again by apologizing for the long wait for an update. There's just so much that's going on. But, I won't go into details. Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter and short as well.

I've been kind of stuck with my writing. There's been a lull as I try to tie everything in. We're reaching the end now, and it's only fair you and the characters get a good ending with this story.

Anyway, please let me know what you think of this story. Leave a review and remember to log in for your sneak peek. And while, we're on the topic of reviews, thank you for all the reviews. I'm so excited that I've passed 1K. :D Keep them coming.

Merry Christmas.

Lisa


	41. Chapter 41: Strategy

**Chapter 41: Plans of attack**

**Edward's POV**

Underneath me, Jacob's warm body writhed as he gasped. Pleased by his increasing arousal, I flickered my tongue against the pulse of life that throbbed in his neck. Nipping and sucking on his pulse, I watched with immense pleasure the formation of a purple bruise on the caramel skin. Deep down, the carnal side of me loved being able to mark Jacob. I liked him as being mine. _Solely mine._ I felt a low growl resonating inside my chest as I pressed a kiss against the bitemarks on his collarbone. The one that had frightened me to death to give him. But, I couldn't lie to myself about not liking it. I love the permanent marking of my mouth on his body. I loved the two little protrusions that were a shade lighter than his normal skin colouring. I loved that it was the same temperature as my skin, unlike the rest of the furnace that was his body. Jacob did as well. It was like he said: "_ A small part of me that he carried with him."_

"Know how my scent repulses you?" panted Jacob as he lifted his hips and pressed his naked groin against mine.

"Not really," I replied before licking his neck, swallowing the musk of his scent.

"Not you per se," he breathed out, " but... uhm..." _"Ed,"_ he gasped as I slid lower to take a brown nipple into my mouth, " to the rest of you...Vampires."

Lifting my head from his chest, I quirked an eyebrow at him. In the corner of my eye, the bright images of the t.v flickered back and forth, muted as soon as we had decided to take advantage that the Clearwaters were both going to be spending the night with their mother in their own home.

"I was thinking about Bella," he breathed out, his skin flushed and pupils dilated.

" Now?" I gruffed, my expression turning sour.

"Yes and no," he replied sheepishly as he lifted one large hand to cup my cheek. " The idea of Victoria and the newborns has been swimming in my head for a while," I nodded to that. I had seen it in his thoughts. Another reason why I thought about distracting him. " But, uhm... the idea sorta came to me when you were doing that thing with your tongue," he muttered, flushing.

" What?" I hadn't been paying much attention to his thoughts. I had been distracted myself.

" That we can hide Bella. Mask her with my scent. "

I didn't like the idea of his scent on anyone. Especially not Bella, but I suppose the idea made sense. Maybe I could get Seth to lend Bella his scent. " Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll run it by Jasper."

Jacob nodded.

" Now, if you don't mind, I have something else on my mind," as I ran my hand up and down his flank suggestively.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Shivering, I pulled my jacket tighter around me and glanced around. Behind me, Alice and Jasper were whispering in hushed tones. I had finally, managed to persuade them to let me watch the fight training. They were coming for me after all. Okay, well maybe not for me per se, but I was involved in this whole situation as well. I couldn't stay back and let them die for me. Even if I couldn't fight any vampires. I could be there for them. _Morally-if_ that made any sense at all.

The only apprehension I had was to see Jacob and Edward again. For the first time since I've known them, I've been reluctant to see either of them. This was the second time I decided to attend something where I knew they would be. Seeing them together was hard for many reasons.

"You coming, Bella?" asked Alice as she laid a small hand on my elbow, breaking into my musings.

Pulling myself together, I gave her a small smile and nodded.

The moon was the only source of lighting in the forest as we left the Jeep behind and navigated the small path, leading towards the clearing where the rest of the Cullens and Jacob were waiting. The night was cold as it always was in Forks. I shivered again and pulled my jacket tighter around me. Off in the distance, an owl hooted; spooking me. Increasing my footing, I moved closer to Alice and Jasper who were leading the way.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, we stepped into the clearing. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the scene infront of me. The Cullens stood as usual in their elegant way. Drawing the attention to them. And as expected, Jacob was there as well. But, I hadn't expected to see a small grayish wolf sitting slightly away from the group and Seth, who seemed very at ease in the clearing full of vampires as he rocked on the back of heels; hands in the pockets of his kaki shorts.<p>

I glanced at Alice in confusion. Her eyes were locked with Edward as they undoubtedly conversed silently. Jacob was smiling at something Seth said before he ruffled his hair and Seth jumped away in protest.

As we approached the group, everyone turned to look at us. Jacob's genuine smile fell and he gave me a small brittle smile. Edward had unconsciously moved closer to his mate and looked at me, expressionlessly. Esme gave me a small welcoming smile as did Emmett. Rosalie glared at me from afar before looking away. Nothing had changed in that aspect then. Carlisle as the patriarch of the family smiled and welcomed me while Seth balanced himself on the balls of his feet and smiled widely. The small grayish wolf glared at me before lowering its head on its front paws.

"Hi," I smiled at them awkwardly. Never had I felt more out of place than today. Even though I've hung out with the Cullens when Edward and I were still together, this was the first time I was reminded that I was human and they weren't. That I was a different race as opposed to them.

A mismatched echoes of various greetings touched my ears before Jasper cleared his throat and said we should get started. To which Jacob replied they were waiting for the pack to join them.

"Hi, Bella," said Seth as he approached me, hands still in his shorts pocket, his tanned chest glistening under the moonlight. The rest of the Cullens spread out in the clearing, making themselves comfortable as they waited for the rest of the pack to join us. Jacob gave me a small sideways glance as he clearly debated coming over while Edward remained stubbornly with his back towards me.

"Hey," I said softly.

" I'm Seth. Dunno if you remember," he said as he smiled widely at me.

" I still remember, Seth."

"Where's the rest of your pack?" I asked curiously. They usually travelled together.

" This is it," he said, gesturing toward Jacob and the gray wolf, " There's just Jake, Leah and I in the pack. Well, in this pack. We're waiting for Sam's pack."

I frowned, " Sam's pack?"

" Yeah. I'm Jacob's beta," he said proudly, puffing his chest out, " Leah's my sister."

"Right," I said, confused at the idea of having two packs. I remembered Jacob's hating the idea of leading the rest of the wolves, " Harry's kids."

Seth nodded enthusiastically while the gray wolf narrowed her eyes at me at the mentioned of her father's name. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob stiffen and glance at the small wolf too.

Maybe she was taking her father's death hard.

"I'm sorry about Harry," I told Seth and while he didn't seemed bothered by it, the small wolf growled at me.

"Leah," said Jacob as he glared at me and Seth before moving towards the smaller wolf. Edward followed like a moth to a flame as Jacob approached his pack mate.

Gently, he crouched infront the gray wolf and spoke softly. Nothing seemed to appease her and Jacob stood up quickly, tearing off his shirt, slipping out of his shorts and handing them to Edward. I averted my eyes from his naked form for a moment before turning back to see him phase smoothly into a large russet wolf.

Uncertainly, I glanced around the clearing before turning my eyes back to the pair of wolves. I watched as they conversed mentally. Jacob yipped at her softly before pulling on her ear with his mouth playfully before glancing up at Edward who nodded and turned towards Seth who was watching the exchange as intriguingly as I was.

"Jacob wants you to phase too now," he said softly before turning away from us.

"Sorry 'bout Leah," he whispered, " she blames herself for Dad's death."

Both wolves turned around and growled menacingly at him.

Shrugging, he shook out of his clothes and phased into a small ( but bigger than his sister) sandy wolf and trotted to his pack mates. Leah bit his neck and growled at him while Seth dropped on his back and whined, confident that his sister wouldn't harm him.

A bark from Jacob got them, both, stopping their antics as they turned to him solemnly.

Quickly glancing around, I found the rest of the Cullens to be very solemn as they watched the wolves. From what I knew, the Volturi were involved and the repercussions of their knowledge of the wolves's interactions with the Olympic coven could be misjudged as the latter trying to reach for power.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" asked Alice as she dropped to the floor next to me. Quietly, I turned to her, averting my eyes from Edward and Jacob.<p>

I nodded and my eyes slipped towards the couple again without meaning to. Jacob sat on his haunches, reaching his front paws on Edward's shoulders as they stood face to face. Edward's hands were tangled in Jacob's fur as he smiled down at the wolf. The wolf's face was twisted in a wolfish grin that matched Jacob's human grin.

"They're quite the pair, aren't they?" asked Alice as she followed my gaze. I seemed frozen as I watched them. They only had eyes for each other. Despite their differences; despite the fact that they were mortal enemies; despite the fact that one of them was an animal and the other in a human form, they were still each other's world. I swallowed around the lump in my throat and nodded.

I couldn't tear my eyes off the sight they made. It was strangely magical watching them interact with each other. It was a sight I never thought I'd see, or something I'd ever hear about. My heart clenched as I watched Edward lower his head and press a kiss on the wolf's snout. The latter responded by muzzling his gigantic head in the crook of Edward's shoulder before leaping off his shoulders.

He glanced at his pack before settling down on the damp grass. Leah was sitting in her wolf form away from the rest of us, while Seth ran circles around everyone. He got along with the rest of the Cullens famously and even in his wolf form, he had no inhibition to be around the vampires.

Alice and I both watched as Edward lowered himself next to the wolf before the latter scooted closer to his imprint, laying his head in Edward's lap.

"Their relationship is different than ours," whispered Alice gently next to me.

"Than with you and Jasper?" I asked.

" And Esme and Carlisle. Rose and Emmett," she added.

Watching Edward run his hands over Jacob's head; scratching behind his ear, " Because of the imprint?" I asked never tearing my eyes from the pair.

"Yes," answered Alice simply. "They can't be without each other for long." "Well," she amended, " they can. They choose not to. Especially after James, Edward is very protective of Jacob."

I nodded almost mechanically. I could see it for myself. They hadn't left each other's side for anything. It seemed like something held them together. Like an invisible cord that bound them together.

Jacob's purr was audible as it echoed through the clearing. Emmett's laugh and Seth's joyful bark boomed across the clearing followed by the scattered laughter of the rest of the coven. Opening his eyes, Jacob lifted his head and growled at both Emmett and Seth before nuzzling his imprint again. The hole in my chest grew as I watched Edward's happy face. He was practically bursting with pride as he whispered something in Jacob's ear. There was a strange companionship between the two of them that felt like they were reaching into my chest and squeezing my heart.

Suddenly, both Edward and Jacob got up and looked towards the forest. "They're coming," said Edward loud enough for the buzz of conversation to die down and every vampire to move towards each other.

Edward and Jacob stayed infront of the Cullens, with Seth and Leah flanking them. The rest of the Cullens stayed behind them and I joined Esme's side when Carlisle decided to step forward to stand by Edward and greet the rest of the pack. Or Sam's pack.

"They're coming in their wolf forms," said Edward, " they don't trust us," he added. Besides Jacob, Seth whined at the words. Jacob nudged him with his snout and moved closer to Edward and the latter's hand reached up and tangled in his fur.

"It's a big deal that they are even showing up. It's a step forward, boys," he said, glancing at the two wolves and Edward. I wasn't sure what he meant when he said it was a step forward, but I assumed he meant with the strained relationship between Jacob and his people. Jacob glanced at Carlisle and gave a small whine. The latter smiled at him encouragingly, "When are our guests coming?" he asked.

"About a minute and a half," answered Edward.

They all stood staring at the line of trees infront of us.

"Wow," breathed Alice.

"Damn, have you ever seen anything like this," marveled Emmett softly as he looked around almost excitedly.

I squinted towards the line of trees seeing nothing. Instead, I glanced back towards the Cullens and noticed Edward and Jacob exchanging a look.

Next to me, Esme quivered almost with excitement as she glanced at Rosalie and exchanged a wide-eyed look with her.

"What is it?" I whispered to Esme.

" The pack has grown," she replied, " their numbers have increased." I gasped silently as I stared at the line of trees again. Something glittered and caught my attention. It was their eyes. They were higher up, and glancing at Jacob, I reminded myself that the wolves were taller. Bigger. Like horses.

Quickly, I counted them. Seven. There were seven of them. Excluding Jacob's small pack. Infront of me, Jacob's pack were quiet and tense as they stared at their brothers.

Carlisle broke away from the line we had formed and took a slow cautious step forward. " Welcome," he greeted the line of invisible wolves.

"Thank you," came Edward's voice; the tone was flat and weird. It sounded odd, but I realized he was translating Sam's words. My eyes sought the form of the wolf. But the midnight wolf was hard to seperate from the black of the night. His eyes were higher among the others, but lower in height than Jacob, and he stood in the middle as he led his pack.

"We will watch and listen," continued Edward, " But, that is all we can ask of our self-control."

"That's all we can ask for," answered Carlisle as he tried to reassure the wolves, " my son, Jasper," he gestured towards Jasper who inclined his head, " has had experiences with the newborns. He can and will teach us how they fight and how they can be defeated. I'm sure you can apply these techniques to your style," he said, glancing down at Jacob who nodded at him.

"How do they differ from you?" asked Sam, via Edward.

" Newborns are children in a way. They have no technique to killing. They have no skill, except for their strength, which is what they rely upon. As of right now, their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us and ten for you. These numbers might go down. They fight among themselves, like children. The Volturi, on the other hand, we cannot take down. The guards have special powers to match our own."

A rumble passed across the clearing as the wolves growled. Infront of me, Jacob stiffened and barked loudly at his brothers with an answering snarl.

"You cannot fight the Volturi, Sam," cried Edward in his normal tone of voice, " their numbers exceed ours. Their powers are strong. This will be foolish and a suicide mission."

"Edward," interrupted Carlisle, " please translate for us."

"Sam asked why we couldn't just eradicate the Volturi as well."

"Sam," started Carlisle, " the Volturi are older than we are. They are not one coven. They are a kingdom. They make our laws. They enforce our laws. Their numbers exceed ours. And that includes your pack. Your strength while admirable is not sufficient against the Volturi. Neither are ours. From our assumptions, their arrival in Forks will depend on the consequences of the fight. If the newborns win, there is no need for them to come here. If we win, they will definitely come into Forks. They will need to see Jacob to be reassured that he is not a Child of the Moon."

"A Child of the what?" asked Edward, in the same flat tone.

" A Child of the Moon are werewolves. Not shape shifters. They need a full moon to change into werewolves. The Volturi has spent years eradicating the world of werewolves."

" What makes you think they will not do the same to us?" asked Edward for Sam.

" We need to get them to stop for only five minutes to listen to us. Allow them to see that you phase on your will, and not because of the lunar cycle."

Jacob stiffened and Edward cried, " That was uncalled for, Sam. You know the imprint was unintentional..." "Then, you don't have to stay. We cannot make you. And we cannot ask you to join us against the Volturi. But, I will ask you to keep your thoughts about the imprint to yourself. We've had enough of your bigotry."

"Fine, that's up to you. But, feel free to leave. With our numbers, we can take care of twenty newborns."

"Edward. What is going on?" asked Carlisle as confusion and worry made the rest of the Cullens exchange worried looks.

" They blame Jacob for putting them through this 'show and tell,'" spat Edward as he glared at the wolves, " Sam asked why he should risk the neck of his pack when Jacob did not respect them."

My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched the exchange. Jacob's wolf was still stiff as he glared the rest of the pack while a low rumble rose through the forest as the wolves echoed something.

" You may not consider Jacob part of your pack anymore," said Emmett as he glared at the line of the wolves, " But, he is part of our family now. And we take care of our own. We will stand by him." Seth's whine echoed Emmett' sentiments and I watched with wonder as the coven whom Jacob hated stood up for him and claimed him as their own.

"We will help you with the newborns as I promised the elders," said Edward as he translated for Sam again; except this time, his face was closed off, his lips were tight and his voice hard as he translated for the man he disliked so much. " But, not the Volturi. You are on your own there. I cannot risk the lives of my pack for your coven."

" That's good enough for us," said Carlisle as he shot Edward a quelling look as the latter attempted to reply back, " let us not waste any time and get started with the fighting techniques."

Jasper took a step forward into the space between the wolves and the Cullens. His face was tight as he glanced towards the wolves and back towards Edward. The latter nodded at him before crouching infront of Jacob. He pressed his face against Jacob's russet fur and spoke quietly to his mate, reassuring and calming him.

Jasper, on the other hand, glanced at the pair and his face relaxed. A smile fleeted on his bright face and he took a deep breath. He turned his back on the wolves and faced us, just as Edward stood up.

" Carlisle is right," he said as he tried to ignore his highly negative audience behind him, " they fight like children. There are two most important things to remember when fighting a newborn. First, do not let them get their hands around you, and second, do not go for the obvious kill. They are not well prepared. You want to keep moving and confuse them as much as possible. Em?"

Emmett stepped forward, breaking the line; a huge smile of his face as he prepared for the fight.

" Emmett is the best example of a newborn attack. He relies mostly on his strength to capture his prey," said Jasper as he glanced as Jacob's pack. Leah, despite being uncomfortable around the vampires, followed Jasper's every move with her eyes.

" Go for an easy kill, Emmett." Jasper backed up a few paces; his body tense and said, " Try to catch me, Emmett."

As the bear like Emmett lunged for Jasper, the latter moved rapidly. So fast that he blurred out of my vision. He looked like a sparkler every time he the shadow of what you thought was supposed to be there was what you saw. Emmett was fast too, but every time his fingers closed around the image of Jasper, they only seemed to catch thin air. It was seconds before that Jasper had straddled Emmett's back and had his teeth close to his neck.

Emmett swore loudly and the small sandy wolf wheezed in amusement. A low rumble of appreciation echoed from the wolves. Seth barked joyously and leapt forward snapping his jaws at Emmett, who reached down and ruffled his coat. A snarl broke from the wolves at the display of such companionship between wolf and vampire. Jacob barked at him and the sandy wolf came trotting back and receiving a small nip on his neck from his alpha.

"Again," cried Emmett, eager to win against his brother.

" My turn now," protested Edward and Jacob's massive head snapped towards his imprint, abandoning Seth's scolding.

"Sure," said Jasper pushing Emmett away and gesturing for Edward to come in the middle. As Edward made to move away, he paused and tangled his hand in Jacob's fur in a reassuring manner before stalking forward. The wolves of Jacob's pack moved backward up until Jacob was standing shoulder to shoulder with me. Brown eyes met mine before they lowered to the ground. As Edward started to move, Jacob's head snapped back up.

His eyes were trained on his imprint as Jasper and him started circling each other. Edward started closing in on Jasper as they circled each other. Jasper may have had the experience but Edward was fast, and not to mention he had a slight advantage over Jasper, in that he could hear his thoughts. Although, I was sure Jasper had learnt to control his thoughts over the years. However, it seemed that in the last minute, just before he acted, his thoughts would betray him and Edward anticipated his every move. They circled each other, neither gaining any advantage as snarls and growls erupted from their chests. Besides me, Jacob was tense as he followed Edward intently. His body shook slightly as he watched.

After a few minutes, Carlisle cleared his throat and the two brothers pulled away from each other; relaxing their stances with smiles on their faces.

" Quit worrying," said Edward as he looked over his shoulder in my general direction; and for a moment, I thought he was speaking to me, but when Jacob growled lowly at him and relaxed his stance, I remembered. Everything. It came rushing back.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied jovially as he replied to something Jacob said.

"Back to work," called Jasper and Seth stepped forward until Jacob's muzzle closed over his scruff, holding him back. He grunted and pouted in a very canine way until Leah growled at him.

* * *

><p>As everyone else ( of the Cullens) took turn to practice, Edward came over and dropped down in between Jacob and Seth on the floor; leaning on his wolf and watched carefully. His eyes were trained on whoever were practicing; always watching and taking note of what everyone was doing.<p>

I could feel my eyes starting to droop as I watched them practice over and over. Finally, a low whine from Jacob broke me from my stupor. His head was raised as was Edward's awareness as they both stared in the direction of the wolves.

" Sam thinks they should get familiar with our scents, like Jacob and his pack are. They seem to think it will help them seperate us from the newborns on the battlefield.

"Absolutely," said Carlisle.

A low melancholic grumble rose from the other side of the clearing as the wolves rose from the forest floor and stepped into the clearing. I felt my eyes widen as the shapes and colours of the wolves became apparent to me. Sam led of course.

Besides me, I heard Edward ask Jacob if he was okay softly. "I have them here" he replied to Jacob's silent question as the wolves stalked forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the russet wolf pull back from us, and the crack of his phasing was distinct. Edward handed him his clothes and he stalked forward to stand next to me.

"They're so small," he whispered as he looked at the two younger wolves who seemed so uncoordinated and looked like domestic dogs.

"You know them?" asked Edward as he watched Sam approach Carlisle. He took a whiff of the vampire patriarch and winced. Jasper stood tense at the sides of his father, while Emmett was more relaxed on the other side.

"Not very well. Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller," said Jacob, " they are thirteen, Ed," the nickname on Jacob's lips rattled me, " thirteen. That's too young."

" Is it the appearance of the Volturi that made them phase?" asked Edward as he watched them.

" I...yeah. I guess," replied Jacob as he watched his brothers sniff each and every member of the Cullen household, " you should get in that line too," he added.

"Guess so," replied Edward as he strode forward to stand by Rosalie.

Jacob and I stood side by side awkwardly; never talking. I could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of my face.

"Bella," he said finally, " I was going to... uhm...I wanted to ask..."

I slowly turned towards him and watched him struggle with his words, " I think...I think you should stay on the reservation during the fight," as he stared at his feet.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

Jacob glanced up at me, " Uhm, there's nothing else we can do with you. I mean..." he said as he scratched his head in a nervous gesture.

" Do with me?" I asked, scowling up at him.

" I mean. You can't stay in Forks. They'll know where to find you," he said as he glanced over my shoulder. Following his gaze, I saw Edward glaring in our direction. At me. His face darkened before he looked pointedly at Jacob and turning away.

"Look, Jacob. You don't have to protect me. I mean, it's obvious that Edward doesn't want you to and that's fine..."

"No, that's not it," he added quickly, " he's just protective of me."

" He does realize that you are a wolf, right?" I said, impatiently and tried my best not to roll my eyes at him.

"That doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that he's a vampire either. I still worry," he said earnestly and I knew he was right. They only had each other now and they looked out for each other. "Just like I worry about you. You're still my friend, Bella." I noticed he didn't say best friend, and his averted gaze told me the exclusion of the word 'best' was intentional. No, I was no longer his best friend. He had Edward for that now. Edward was his best friend and lover rolled into one.

I knew that but it still stung. The idea that I had not only been replaced in Edward's life but in Jacob's as well.

"What about Charlie?" I asked when I finally found my voice again.

"Already taken care of. My dad will ask him down for the football game."

"And the rez? Is it protected?"

"I'm pretty sure Sam will have it covered. If not, Seth will be on the reservation," he promised and I nodded, " okay," I heard myself agree.

"Will you let me protect you?" he asked; his voice soft and almost begging, his eyes were wide and sincere as they bore into mine. But, I didn't hold his attention for very long. His eyes flickered up and above my shoulder again. And I knew instinctively who he was looking at.

Edward joined us, but he didn't say anything. He slipped his arm casually around Jacob's waist before nodding at me. He was angry at me. He barely said a word to since the night he told me about his and Jacob's relationship.

"Bella?" broke Jacob's voice again.

"I'll think about it," I croaked before turning away from them and making my way towards Alice. I was suddenly exhausted. I wanted to go. I wanted to leave and not be here. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

Behind me, I heard Edward asking Jacob if he was ready to leave. " Race you," said Jacob and a second later, the loud crack of his phasing was heard. Instinctively, I turned around to see the huge russet wolf running across the clearing and into the forest. Edward stood behind, grinning at the wolf before bending down to pick up the remaining pieces of Jacob's discarded clothes, and then he took off running after his mate.

The sky was turning a light purple as I continued to cross the clearing with a heavy heart.

"Alice?" I called as I reached the small vampire, " Would you mind dropping me home? Charlie will be up soon."

Alice nodded with a smile and took off to let Carlisle know. Jasper gazed at me seriously, " I know you're hurting Bella. I can feel it. But, Edward is happy. And so's Jacob," he said; his voice soft and husky against the night, " you will find happiness again. You just have to remember to be open to it."

I nodded at him jerkily before avoiding his penetrating gaze, choosing to follow the tails of the wolves of Sam's pack as they took off in a run towards their home, shaking the entire clearing as they left.

"In the mean time," said Alice as she rejoined us, " let's get you home."

I smiled shakily at both her and Jasper.

* * *

><p>My body slammed back against the seat as Jasper slid to a complete stop infront of my driveway. Luckily, the Jeep was quiet enough so as not to wake Charlie.<p>

Both vampires were quiet as I fumbled with the door and got ready to exit the vehicle.

"Bella," Jasper's sharp as glass voice cut through the air and my hands froze on the door handle. I turned and watched his flawless profile. Amber eyes were steady on the empty road. In the corner of my eyes, I could Alice's tense body. " Jacob lied to you tonight," he said finally and I fell the bottom of my stomach drop. " We won't be keeping you at the Rez during the fight. Your father, yes. You, no." His head swung backwards. Dark amber eyes met mine and fought the urge to swallow the lump in my throat. I didn't want Jasper to think I was a coward. But, that was a moot point. I knew both Cullens could hear the thumping of my heart as it worked overtime in fear, and I knew Jasper could feel my emotions like they were his own.

"Edward and Jacob came to me with an idea a couple of days ago," he continued; ignoring the fear that was coursing my body. Something for which I was very grateful. " We will be hiding you away from Victoria's reach. On the mountains."

My eyes darted in the darkness to glance at Alice. She was quiet and had turn around to look at me. Something that I had missed. _Vampire,_ I thought silently. Her eyes were somber. Serious. I had to look away.

" We'll be using the wolves scent to mask your smell. Edward was right. Your scent is heady and compelling." My poor heart stuttered at the mention of Edward and my eyes jerked from my lap to meet his.

Swallowing around the lump in my mouth, I nodded rather stiffly before turning back to the door handle. I wanted to get out of this Jeep. It was stifling.

" It was Jacob's idea," whispered Alice as I reached for the handle. I paused.

"Alice," said Jasper in warning.

" He made you promise. Not me," she shot back. " He made Jasper promise he wouldn't tell you that it was his idea. He thought you wouldn't agree to it, if you knew it was his idea."

Jasper sighed in the darkness. " Bella, his plan is flawless. It's a really good idea."

Turning around, I met Jasper's eyes and nodded. Jacob wanted to pass the idea off as Jasper's. After all, he was the one with the military experience. I wouldn't have trouble believing him and trusting him.

"I'll be by myself on the mountain while you, guys, fight?" I croaked. The idea of me hiding like a coward didn't sit well with me.

"The only kink in the plan," answered Jasper truthfully, " they don't want you up there alone."

_They?_ questioned my subconscious. But, he gave me the answer right away. _Jacob and Edward_.

"Okay," I whispered; knowing they wouldn't find it hard to hear me. " Good night," I added as I finally opened the door to the Jeep and slid out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a good holiday!

I don't have much to say at all today, except of course, to remember to login when/if you are leaving a review. I love hearing from you-constructive criticism is welcome but no flaming.

I'll leave you to it,

Lisa


	42. Chapter 42: Bumps in the road

**Chapter 42: Bumps in the road**

**Jacob's POV**

**A month later: **

Something tugged on consciousness. Urging me to awake. My muddled brain didn't allow me to pinpoint the source, but my body stirred. I stretched my bent knee under the thin duvet, letting the material glide sensuously on my skin. I was naked under it. My body was sore. Deliciously so. My skin was sensitive; like it usually was when I was aroused.

Quietly, I sat up and took in my surroundings. It was still dark outside. Edward was nowhere in sight. He usually spent his nights in our bed with me. Either holding me in my sleep or sitting up and reading while I caught up with my sleep.

Off in the distance, the lilting notes of the piano pointed me to where Edward was tonight. Pulling on the discarded pajama pants that I found on the floor, I padded softly and as quietly as I could towards the family room where I was sure to my find my imprint. My thoughts as I dove into my mind was still muted from the sleep. Something I was glad for-it kept my thoughts from letting Edward know I was up.

The door had slipped open and from the door I could see Edward. He sat like a Greek god at the piano completely lost in the music he's playing. He hadn't noticed me yet. Using his lack of awareness to my advantage, I leaned against the doorjamb and watched him. His expression was forlorn. Sad. As was the music he was playing-a sad lament.

I watched him. Enraptured. In him and his music both. He sat bare chested; bathed in the soft light of the chandelier. Looking pure and mesmerizing. His music, however, broke my heart as I listened to it. It was such a sad and lonely sound. A melancholy.

His expression mirrored his song. I felt a sharp tug of sorrow that pulled at my heart. I wanted nothing more than to take him into my arms and hide him from whatever it was that made him this miserable.

As if the tug on my heart was directly linked to him, amber eyes shot up and met mine. Eyes that were unfathomable. His expression was unreadable. The bond muted.

"Sorry," I whispered, " I didn't mean to disturb you," as I padded quietly towards the piano. Long and pale fingers paused at the ivory keys as I rounded the piano. He, like me was wearing pajama pants. Pants that seemed to be too long and too big for him. Pants that barely hung on his hips. Pants that belonged to me. The possessive beast inside me roared in approval.

A frown marred his beautiful features as I lowered myself on the bench next to him as he scooted to the side. " I should be saying that to you," he said softly. With my right thumb, I caressed the frown between his eyes away.

Edward pulled his hands away from the keys and placed them in his lap. "Sorry, I woke you up," he says quietly as he wrung his fingers in his lap in a very human way.

It was unusual to see Edward in this position. He seemed almost meek. Something I had never ever seen in him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

After a few minutes of quiet deliberation and agitation ( that bled into my side of the bond), he finally spoke, " I want you to be the one who stays with Bella on the mountain." His voice was quiet as the sun rose over Forks. The Cullens and I had agreed that we couldn't abandon Bella alone on the mountain. Who was going to stay back had been the question.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared at him, bewildered.

Before I could get over my shock, I found myself shaking my head in denial. "No," I said; my voice deep with shock but it carried a note of finality with it. Edward's amber eyes widened as disappointment crashed over him like a wave and echoed through the bond.

"Jacob," he started, ready to admonish me.

"Where will you be?" I interrupted as I fisted my trembling hand as it laid on the bench.

Edward stared at me. His expression so earnest that I wanted, for the first time since I imprinted on him, to punch him in the face. Trying to appear unfazed, I stared back at him.

"Fighting," he answered truthfully; his eyes never leaving mine.

Anger rushed through me and I felt myself flush. Averting my eyes from his, I tried to calm myself down.

"Jake," he said softly, trying to placate me.

"No, Edward. Who do you think you are? Trying to hide me away?" I said, without thinking as anger got the best of me. I could feel my body starting to shake all over.

"Who am I?" he cried; hurt and anger started bleeding from his side of the bond. " Geez, Jacob. I don't know. Maybe your fucking mate?"

" And you're my imprint," I cried as I jumped away from the bench to put some distance between us. I couldn't... I needed to be far away in case I lost control and phased. " You don't see me trying to manipulate you."

" I'm not..."

"Yes. Yes. You are. Because that's what you do. You're a control freak. I told you before. And I am going to tell you again, Edward Cullen. And you better fucking listen to me. I am not yours to command around. I will do anything and everything to make you happy. Because you're my imprint and I fucking love you. But, don't you try to make into someone you can control. Someone you can train like a good house pet. I am going to be in this relationship if, and only if, you treat me as an equal."

"Jacob," interjected Edward.

" Don't make me do something we are both going to regret, Edward," I said softly as I turned my back on him and walked out of the family room.

* * *

><p>There's was a dull ache in my chest as I stepped into the glass shower and turned the water on. Blood rushed through my ears as the cold water hit me.<p>

_"Don't make me do something we are both going to regret, Edward."_

What did I even mean by that? Leaning my hands against the wall of the shower, I bent my head and allowed the now scalding hot water to cascade from my nape to my back, abusing my skin as it followed gravity down.

I closed my eyes. The desperation and the need that I had felt for my imprint as I hung from the ceiling of that torture studio flashed through my mind. It was the single most worst thing I had even experienced. It didn't even come close to the physical pain that James's abuse had put me through. The constant dull ache and the whining of my wolf as it begged me to be close to Edward caused my knees to buckle and my thighs to tremble.

I knew deep down that I could never fully walk away from Edward. The pain of being away from him was excruciating.

I felt a cold draft in the shower and I looked up just in time to see Edward opening the glass door of the shower. The legs of my pajama pants slipped under his feet but he still stepped into the cubicle with me. Standing behind me, he reached across and turned the water to a more acceptable heat. I stiffened as he ran a cold hand across my abused back. The skin was tender. His displeasure and disapproval was apparent from the bond.

Stepping around me, he stood and dropped infront of me. The familiarity of the position caused my cock to twitch in anticipation. The water cascaded on him; darkening the copper of his hair, caressing his naked torso and plastered the thin material of my pajamas to his skin.

My body stirred in arousal.

Dark amber eyes were ablaze with some sort of emotions that I couldn't decipher. Even with the bond in place. I watched, paralyzed as he leaned in and brushed his nose along my semi-hard penis and nuzzled his face against the junction of my hip and thighs. I felt myself swell with a small nip and suck to the skin.

My mouth was dry and I felt the words die inside me.

Was this his way of apologizing?

Cold fingers trailed down my shaft as he pressed his face into my pubic hair, inhaling me. My legs shook slightly at the sight of him infront of me.

Dark eyes looked up again to meet mine; his stare blazing and passionate. I bit the inside of my cheek to repress a whimper. But Edward knew me better than I knew myself, as his lips lifted in a smirk, I knew he knew what I was thinking and feeling.

Pulling away from my body, he gave me a slow crooked grin that knocked the breath out of my chest.

Leaning forward, he licked the tip of my now fully erect penis. I gasped at the sensation; my eyes never leaving his.

Without any warning, he leaned in and sucked me hard and deep. A soft mewl escaped my lips as I screwed my eyes shut tightly. It wasn't fair that my body was responding like this to him. Especially when I was mad at him. But, his tongue was doing wonderful things to my anatomy. Some light grazing, twirls around the head of my penis and dipping into my slit. Soon enough, I found my treacherous body responding to him. The pull inside me was deep. The familiar tightening and quickening of my insides alerted me of my impending orgasm.

And true enough, it was within seconds that my body exploded in a body stuttering orgasm that knocked my knees together.

I grunted deeply before I exploded into his mouth. My eyes shot wide open and met his as he looked up at me. His eyes intense with passion and slight humor. My hands ( I wasn't sure how they had ended up there) tightened on his hair as I emptied myself into his mouth. Around me, Edward's throat muscles worked as he swallowed every drop I gave him.

A pale thumb pressed into the skin beneath my hip bone as Edward gripped me harder before allowing me to slip from his mouth. Blazing dark eyes watched me as pink lips lifted up in a smirk that got my spent cock twitching with renewed interest. Briefly, the image of those same pink lips swollen from blowing me popped into my head and I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to remove it from my mind. I have, often, found myself wondering how he would look if he could still blush, if his eyes were still as green as the day he was born, if his lips were swollen form my kisses, if his neck would flush when he was embarrassed or turned on, if that flush would extend to the other parts of his body...

"Stay with Bella," he said softly as his eyes lightened and softened. He cocked his head to the side and watched as the post-orgasm glow faded and his words sunk in.

I felt my heart drop as I understood what he said before it was fired up again. The maddening rush of my blood through my veins and my ears, mimicked my anger. Angry tears welled up in my eyes. I felt even angrier as my body betrayed me and made me appear weak infront of my imprint. My imprint who clearly thought I was weak enough to unable to defend myself.

I felt humiliated. At the betrayal of my own body and at the betrayal of the man who claimed to love me more than anything in this world. But, had no qualms about using sex as a weapon against me.

Edward's eyes widened minimally as he watched me.

Suddenly, the walls of the large-to-fit-two cubicle felt like they were closing in on me, the steam rising from the warm water choked me and I felt like I was going to be sick.

My breathing increased and I blinked rapidly as I stared at Edward's confused face. As soon as I could make my limbs moved, I pushed the door open and stepped out of the cubicle. A cloud of steam billowed behind me. I didn't care that I hadn't showered and that I was dripping water ( and possibly stray cum) everywhere. I had to get out of there.

Haphazardly, I grabbed the pair of jeans that I had thrown carelessly on the floor of our bedroom the night before, before opening the latch of the window in our room and jumping out.

* * *

><p>I had just crossed the edge of the forest when Edward blurred infront of me.<p>

"Jacob," he cried, though his voice sounded weird. It sounded like he was panting, which was bizarre because Edward had no need for air. Nor did he pant. But, it seemed like he was having difficulties _'breathing.'_

"Jacob, what are you doing?" he panted again as he stared at me. My wet, almost see through pajama pants hung limply on his smaller frame. It made him look pathetic. His bare chest, like mine was glistening with water droplets as they ran their way down his torso. His now dark bronze hair looked wild as if he had run his hands through them over and over. " Where are you going?" he pressed, drawing my attention to his face. His eyes were pained and withdrawn.

"Are you mad?" he said softly; almost tentatively and I choked on my saliva. How could he be asking me this?

I shook my head and pushed past him. My body was shaking. I needed to phase. However, in my distress, my wolf wouldn't explode out of me.

"Jacob," he cried again, and grabbed hold of my wrist. Locking my jaw, I tried to let go of my anger. "Jake," he whispered. I'm not sure if it was desperation in his voice, his cluelessness or the use of my nickname that pushed me over the edge, but I whirled around, balling my hand into a fist and punched him squarely in the face.

Under the force of my fist, I heard the crack of his nose. Edward recoiled under the force. Gasping, he let go of my hand. Grabbing his nose, he watched as I ran away for the third time today.

* * *

><p>Balling my hand into a fist, I knocked on the small door. A couple of minutes later, I heard the shuffling of feet behind the door and before I knew it Rachel's face was peeking between the crack of the door.<p>

"Jacob," she cried surprised as her frown disappeared. She gave me a bright smile and ushered me inside. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked as her smile fell slightly, "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head. "What's the matter?" she whispered as she glanced over her shoulder, but it was too late. The creaking of my dad's wheelchair echoed in the entrance hallway. " Jake?" came Billy's deep and wise voice. Shit.

I didn't want my father to know about our fight. But, this was the only place I could think of where I could be...me. And where Edward wouldn't be able to follow. My insides twisted guiltily. Neither the pack nor the council had given him the permission to cross the border yet. I hated using this against him but I was pissed.

And...He used sex against me. He used sex to manipulate me.

I knew shouldn't have walked away. But, I didn't want Edward to manipulate me anymore. He needed to know that I wasn't his to command as he pleases. That he didn't hold the strings. That I wasn't his puppet to command.

"Jacob, what are you doing here so early?" asked Billy, his voice marring with concern, " Is it the red-head?"

I shook my head, " The pack?"

"No," I whispered, staring at my feet.

" Then, what is it, Jacob?" pressed my father. The lump in my throat swelled in size and I had trouble swallowing.

"Jake," interrupted Rachel softly, " is it Edward?" My father's head snapped to Rachel's face, almost in shock, like he couldn't believe I had boy troubles.

I lifted my eyes from the floor and met her gaze. Her face swam infront of me because of unshed tears. " Oh Jake," breathed Rachel as she stepped forward to pull me in a hug. I was glad I had stopped running long enough to pull on the jeans from last night.

"What happened?" asked Billy as he gazed up at us.

" We got into a fight," I said softly as my voice cracked with emotion. " Two fights," I corrected myself, " two big fights."

"Oh, honey," said Rachel as she rubbed my back, " come in. I'll get you something to eat and you'll feel better. Come."

For a small woman, she had enough force. Taking hold of my hand, she pulled me towards our small kitchen and ushered me into a seat. Billy followed quietly and took his spot at the kitchen table.

He cleared his throat and looked around the kitchen, trying to find something to say. I knew this was hard for him, but he was trying. And for that I was immensely grateful.

Clearing his throat loudly one more time, "Uhm...So, what happened?" asked Billy as he looked up at me.

" He wants me to sit the fight out," I said softly, meeting his gaze. I watched as black eyes widened considerably. " The fight with the newborn vampires?" he queried.

I nodded. " He wants me to stay with Bella. On the mountain."

"And you're opposed to this...why?" asked Rachel as she put some scrambled eggs on our plates.

"Because he will be fighting."

" And you don't want him fighting alone, I assume," added Billy.

I sighed. I thanked the heavens they knew where I was coming from and why I needed to be by Edward's side.

I nodded as I ignored the plate infront of me.

"Did you talk to him about this?" asked Rachel.

"'Course, I did. I told him I didn't want him fighting alone. I told him I was not going to be babysitting Bella."

"And?"

"He didn't agree," I stated, holding my tongue to avoid adding the 'duh' at the end.

"No shit Sherlock," she snapped and I groaned mentally. My sister was spending too much time with Paul and the rest of the pack.

"Rachel," chided Billy at her language and I resist the urge to smirk at her. Like I would've in the old days.

"You do realize he's doing that to protect you, right Jacob?" asked my dad as he cocked his head to the side and watched me.

I sighed. " I know, dad. It's just...Edward," I took a deep breath before continuing, " has this need to control me. And I can't be with someone like that."

"He's your imprint," pointed my dad and I wanted to roll my eyes at him for pointing the obvious. _DUH_.

" I know," I grumbled as I stabbed my scrambled eggs with my fork but made no effort to bring it to my mouth.

Hence, the dilemma.

"I'm confused, Jake," pressed Rachel.

" I don't want him fighting alone, Rachel," I sighed, " not when I'll be safe and sound and when he'll be risking his life...for me."

" I see," breathed Rachel as brown eyes watched me for a few minutes before she turned away to busy herself with the kitchen.

"Uncle Jake?" came a sweet voice from the door and I looked up from my untouched plate to my niece. She looked adorable in a pale green nightdress that was as rumpled as she was. Her hair was tied in a messy braid. Her face flushed from sleep. Her eyes bright. A small fluffy rabbit that had seen better days was trailing behind her on the floor as she advanced towards me.

I gave her a small smile, " Morning, Sarah. You're an early riser."

She nodded earnestly as she stopped infront of me and lifted her arms in an indication that she wanted to be picked up.

" Every morning at 6.30 sharp," said Rachel with a small grimace before she smiled at our niece. I fought the urge to laugh at my sister.

Settling Sarah on my lap, I fed her the pieces of eggs from my plate; earning me a disapproving look from my father. But, I didn't feel like eating.

"Where's Edward?" asked Sarah between bites as shiny brown eyes looked up at me.

My heart clenched painfully at the mention of my imprint. I gave her a watery smile, " He had to take care of some stuff today..." " So, uhm...I thought I'd come say hi."

" Oh. Is he coming to see me too?" she asked. Her bright eyes wide at the prospect of seeing my imprint. They had really hit it off. Sarah was completely smitten with Edward. And if Edward wasn't already taken, I'd say Seth would have had some serious competition in the future.

" Uhm. Probably not today, sweet pea."

" Why not?" She asked with a pout.

I swallowed thickly, " Uh..."

" Today is Edward's camping day, Sarah," interrupted my father and saved me. Sarah had been told about the Cullens passion for 'camping.'

"And he didn't ask you to come?" she asked again as she looked back at me with furrowed eyebrows.

My heart sank, " I'm not a big fan of camping," I mumbled as I stabbed a piece of egg with my fork.

"So, we can have a sleepover? Me and you? Like before?" she asked after a moment of silent deliberation; a bright smile on her face.

I nodded numbly as my lips lifted into a frozen smile. A sleepover with Sarah, except this time there would be no James.

* * *

><p>Standing at the window of my old room, I watched the moon hanging high up in the sky. The night was surprisingly clear tonight; the air crisp as the leaves fell slowly to the ground.<p>

It had been two whole days since I had last seen Edward. It had been forty-eight hours since I last slept. Two days since I ate anything consistent. Two days since I had dared to approach the treaty line. I knew he was there. I could feel him. Two whole days of pure agony.

The only reason I had left my room was Sarah. She came in and dragged me out to play with her because that's what I was supposed to do at a sleepover.

My eyes burnt from the lack of sleep and from unshed tears.

My body shook from the lack of contact from Edward.

My wolf howled miserably inside my head from missing its imprint.

My heart felt numb.

But, I couldn't bring myself to go home.

Not when he didn't respect me enough to trust me. Not when he didn't treat me as his equal. Not when he thought he could command me around. It was suffocating.

I knew he cared for me and he had trouble letting go sometimes but using sex to manipulate me had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Sex with Edward had always been more than just physical gratification. It had been something above and beyond. Something that had allowed us to become one. Something sacred. Sacred enough to create a tangible bond between us. But, to think he could use sex against me to get me to do something was sickening.

I sighed and leaned against the window frame as I fingered the phone that rested in my pocket. Then as if on a whim, I pulled the sleek apparatus out of my pants and pressed the number that I knew by heart.

With my heart in my throat, I listened to the phone dialing his number and then ringing. It only rang once before Edward's husky voice reached my ears after two whole days.

"Jake," he breathed; almost in relief. His voice was soft and it threw me off balance a little bit. I was expecting him to be angry but then I remembered his painful expression when he had caught up to me in the forest. He had looked lost and confused. I remembered the surprise flickering in his eyes as the crack of his broken nose resonated around us.

"Hi," I murmured. My heart was beating violently in my chest.

"I was worried 'bout you," he said softly and my heart lurched and stuttered. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my fingers against my eye balls, wishing I was close to him to feel him and read his emotions. My control freak.

" I know," I breathe out, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," he said; his voice still soft and husky.

"Me too."

We were both silent as the line crackled in between us. I heard his practiced and unneeded breaths.

"How are you?" I asked to break the deafening silence.

The unnatural breathing stopped, and I mentally kicked myself. I knew how he was. I was the same way. " Fine," he said crisply and I sigh internally.

"I miss you," I admitted softly after a moment.

"Do you?" he asked; his voice bland and flat. A shiver ran down my back and I fisted my hand until the blunt edges of my nails dug into my skin.

"Yes," I breathed out.

He sighed. " I do too," he said and my heart skipped a beat like I was a teenager. " When are you coming home?"

A thrill coursed my body at the prospect of seeing him.

"Tomorrow," I answer decisively, without thinking. "Evening," I added after a moment, " I promised Sarah to take her fishing," I added, sensing his question.

"Okay," he said, almost reluctantly.

"Goodnight, Ed," I murmured into the phone; his nickname sounded both foreign and achingly familiar on my tongue.

Across the line, I heard his wistful sigh, " Goodnight, love."

For some reason, I couldn't let go. I couldn't hang up on him and apparently, neither could he. So, we hung on to the line like a couple of lovestruck teenagers.

"Hang up," I breathed out.

And it was as if he was next to me, I sensed his mood changing. I felt his smile. His soft almost shy smile. I felt the uplifting of his spirits.

" No, you hang up," he said and I could tell he was grinning.

" I don't want to," I said almost petulantly.

"Neither do I."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked; his voice uncertain again.

" I was," I answered truthfully.

"And now?"

" I think I miss you more..."

" I miss you too, Jake. I wish you were here."

" I wish I was there too."

"Then come over. You can go back in the morning," he said. _"Stay with Bella,"_ the thought came unbidden into my head.

"No," I said resolutely. My voice firm.

The tense silence was back. " Goodnight, Jacob," he said finally; his voice melancholic.

"I love you," I whispered after a moment of silence.

" I love you too," came the prompt reply. " Go to bed, love," he added with a sigh.

I swallowed the lump in my throat at the term of endearment, " See you tomorrow," I said before pressing the red button on my phone, ending the call.

Clutching the silver phone to my chest, I sighed, crossed my room and let my body fall onto the small bed.

And for the first time in two days, I sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hi :)

I'm super happy to be able to update today. I've made immense progress with this story. I've been stuck on the same chapter and the same scene for over four weeks now. Every time, I tried to write it never seemed right. The words just never came. And it got to the point where I was avoiding looking at that particular scene. But, I started and finished it today. I'm very happy with it and therefore thought there was no better day than to update and let you know what's been going on.

And now, I have the final chapter to write.

Sigh. It's been a beautiful journey and I'll be sad to see it end but at the same time, I'm excited for you guys to read the end. I promise that as soon as the final chapter is done, the updates will be faster. There's only about 6 or 7 chapters left now.

As always, here's your reminder to login when you leave a review so I can send a sneak peek for the next chapter.

Lisa.


	43. Chapter 43: You and Me

**Chapter 43: You and Me **

**Edward's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Mature and sexual content<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do<em>

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

* * *

><p>We only had eyes for each other. Dark amber and dark brown. His pupils were blown so far wide that his eyes almost appeared to be black. Ablaze with lust, love and longing.<p>

Tanned fingers dug into my shoulder as he held on for dear life and eased himself onto me. A low deep guttural noise echoed around the room. It took me a while to realize it was coming from me.

Automatically, I moved my hands to his hips steadying him, and angling my hips so as to thrust into the warmth that enveloped me.

"Wait," he rasped, digging his fingers into the marble of my shoulder as his eyes fluttered. I looked up to see his naked desire as he struggled to accommodate me inside him. His teeth worried his lower lip and a delectable flush worked its way down his torso.

Tilting my head back, I couldn't help nuzzling his neck and inhaling the scent that was purely Jacob. He moaned softly.

"Feels so good," he breathed against my hair. "Hm," I agreed.

" You inside me." _"I feel whole. Again..."_

"Never again," I whispered against his skin; thrusting my hips against his pelvis causing him to groan softly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again._ "I shouldn't have left."_

_" No, you shouldn't have,"_ I thought to myself as I grazed his jaw with my mouth, memorizing the feel of his stubble, the angular thrust of his jawline. But, I stayed quiet choosing to lean back and look into his eyes. They were wide and wild. They almost had a sobering effect on me. I knew he was feeling bad at having left. And for having punched me.

I had felt the tug on his heart, the remorse and the sadness that he had felt when I told him I had to go to Carlisle to get my nose fixed.

"Jake," I breathed as I started my rhythm against his body. " This is my favorite place to be..." I said with a hard thrust. " Inside you," I whispered frantically as Jacob pushed on his knees to match my rhythm.

_"Oh fuck, Edward."_

Jacob lowered his head and grazed my nose with his lower lip. Angling my hips, I pushed further into him. The angle must have been bang on because he shuddered as I grazed his prostate.

"Harder, baby," he moaned softly. Seeing him lose control infront of me was the push I needed. Rapidly, I grabbed him by hips, securing our physical connection, I darted-vampire speed-towards our bedroom where I dropped him face down into the mattress, straddled and pushed into him again.

Jacob laughed breathlessly and my thrusts got a little manic. Snapping my hips forward, I tried to work against the feeling that was rising inside me. Truth be told it was making me a little uncomfortable. I couldn't pinpoint it. All I knew was I needed to make Jacob mine. Mark him. Own him. Possess him.

Growling deep inside my throat when I heard Jacob's mewl, I spiraled out of control. Jacob clenched around me. His tight heat was my undoing. I found myself unravelling as he came without being touched. His face was still pressed into the mattress as a flush worked down his neck.

With another hard thrust, I came explosively inside him. My orgasm shattering and increasing the feeling inside.

The post orgasmic haze had us both panting-unnecessarily for me. Slipping out of Jacob, I sat back on my knees in the V of his legs, watching my mate as he breathed heavily.

I watched the large and smooth expanse of russet skin. The suffocating feeling clawed at me; like my monster did during its pangs of hunger. Jacob laid infront of me; innocent, unsuspecting, half asleep; no doubt exhausted from his big day. Fishing with Sarah, coming home and then this. He was still spread infront of me as watched him slipping slowly but surely into a well deserved sleep.

My hungry eyes raked his body; my beast wanted nothing but to mark him all over. Claiming every inch of his skin as mine. A part of me, however, was reluctant to mar this beautiful skin.

My hands were itching to caress his body and so, I reached out cupping the globes of his ass; Jacob moaned softly, his mind fuzzy with sleep. I wanted to step inside him and never let go. We had to talk. As soon as he had stepped through the door, we stood shifting awkwardly on our feet, mumbling a quiet apology. And as he got closer, he noticed the small almost translucent band aid that Carlisle had placed on my nose; holding it in place. A gentle caress of the bridge of my nose had turned into desperate fucking. A need to bring ourselves closer to each other. No words necessary. Jacob and I almost never agreed on anything. We both had strong personalities. We were both stubborn. We both loved each other immensely but we both had strong egos.

The fact that anger had driven us apart for two days was terrifying to me. Two days could turn into five; five into a week; weeks into months. "_I didn't want to risk us,"_ I thought, _"something had to give and I think I knew what,"_ as I thumbed his crack.

Something glittered in the dim light of the room and I used my thumb to investigate; reason winning over beast momentarily. Jacob wiggled underneath me but other than a displeased grunt didn't show any signs of waking up. Pearly, almost translucent semen dribbled down his ass onto his thighs and I felt desire and possessiveness curl deep inside me.

That was my venom that was seeping out of his body; like it was his own. The monster inside me roared. My eyes flickered up, glancing at Jacob's face. He looked so young as he dozed off. His face open and honest. Free of any worry.

My gaze returned to the liquid that dribbled down his thighs. Curiosity got the better of me and I leaned down; face first as close as I could to his thighs. I could almost feel my face heat up, if that was still possible, as my tongue flickered out and I tasted myself on Jacob's skin.

My taste on him was not something new. I've kissed him after he blew and swallowed me. This was different. This was the first time I was this close to his hole; with my tongue. I remembered the time in Chicago when he had rimmed me. How shocking and mind blowing it was.

His hole was loosened from our recent activities and the pearly liquid decorating it was beckoning.

With the beast spurring me on, I placed opened mouthed kisses on his thighs sucking the venom that had escaped from his body. His skin was hot underneath my mouth; reminding me of the tight heat that had gripped me as I thrusted inside him; just moments ago. With the tip of my tongue, I circled the rim of his hole lapping up my venom; cleaning him. I could feel myself growing hard. Pressing my hips against the mattress, I hoped to ease the tension with some friction.

Jacob's body writhed under mine and he awoke with a gasp. "Edward," he breathed as he tried to push himself up on his elbow. With one hand, I pressed him down again and I thrusted my tongue in the already loosened hole.

"Fuck," gasped Jacob as the smell of our arousals intertwined with each other again._ "What are you doing?"_

"Tasting me in you," I answered as I sucked on the rim of his hole. Jacob groaned at my answer.

"See. You."_ " I wanna see you."_

I answered with an almost brutal thrust of my tongue inside him; causing him to groan delightfully.

_"Edward. Please,_" he begged mentally as he undulated his hips against the mattress.

Pulling myself up, I flipped him around. His eyes were ablaze with emotions. Love, lust, need and maybe even a little exhaustion. His beautiful tanned skin flushed with desire. His stomach was taut with need as he watched me from hooded eyes. Cradled by black hair stood his cock, proud and erect. Again. Weeping for me already. The sight he made...

"You taste so good, Jacob," I whispered and black eyes widened further. His wriggling paused as he met my gaze. " I want to taste you again."

With my thumb, I scooped the errant drop of white cum that fell from his penis head. Gently, I popped said thumb in my mouth tasting him. Jacob watched me from underneath me in a frozen state. A state that he came out of when I lowered my head and took him in my mouth. He gasped.

And I proceeded to make him come for a second time that night.

* * *

><p>The day rose with pale orange light filtering into our room softly. I watched as the light played on Jacob's features as he slept on my shoulder. His face pressed as close to mine as possible. After a really late night, he had fallen asleep almost instantly after his second orgasm. I hadn't gotten off the second time with him, but my hand helped. And I didn't mind all that much. I had Jacob back and he was asleep in my-<em>our<em>-bed with me. Where he belonged. Where we belonged.

I had spent most of the night contemplating the situation we had on our hands. I knew there was a talk to be had as soon as Jacob awoke. I also knew I had to make up for bribing him with sex that morning. He had been offended and rightly so. I had been offended on his behalf. Watching the hurt flickering in his eyes as my words sunk in that day in the shower had been dampening-it had killed my self confidence and I wanted to take it back as soon as the words had left my mouth.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a stunned Jacob blinked rapidly behind my eyelids. The shock and the humiliation dawned in him as the words "whore" and "slut" flashed in his mind. My intent had been to coaxed him into agreeing with me. Not manipulate him. Although as I laid here watching this sweet boy sleeping on my shoulder, I admitted there was not much of a difference between the two.

I remember my heart leaping into my throat as I heard the window opening and slamming behind him. Uncaring of my soaking PJ pants (or rather his PJ pants), I ran after him. When I had found him, I thought my limbs would sink under my weight. They had felt like jello. My insides twisted and a sickening feeling rose through me. _" He was leaving me,_" was all that was running through my head. _" My mate was abandoning me. He hated me and it was all my fault."_

My lungs had felt too small for me. I couldn't breathe. My practiced breaths were labored, which was weird and confusing because I had no need for air. My hands tangled in my bronze locks and pulled as I tried to shake his morose thoughts from my mind. I couldn't take it. His thoughts. His emotions. They were all too much. My Jacob was walking away from me.

I couldn't let that happen. Not again. I did the only thing I could've. I grabbed him and cried his name begging silently for him to reconsider. For him not to leave. I recall whispering his name. _Jake._ I'm not sure if it was inside my head or if I had said it out loud. But, the next thing I knew my nose was cracking under the force of his fist.

Truth be told, I wasn't sure how that had happened. I was a mind reader. And I could read his emotions like my own. But, tidal waves rose and crashed within me. I couldn't really focus on anything. I had stumbled back gasping as the force woke me from my stupor.

Watching him walk away had been the worst thing I had experienced in a century. Including the time James had kidnapped him. Atleast then, there was an excuse. James. Then, the reason for Jacob walking away from me was _me_.

I felt my throat tightened as I remembered the agony of the last two days. Turning my head, I pressed a soft kiss into Jacob's black hair. While he was gone, he had cut his hair again. The smalls strands were soft under my lips and smelt of my mate. A warm and comforting smell.

A smell I hadn't thought I'd ever smell again. He smelt of the lake from his fishing trip, the residual scent of Sarah lingered on his skin, but my smell and the smell of sex was predominant. However, he also smelled like the forest. The forest where I had spent the first twenty fours of our separation. I had spent twenty-four hours at the border, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jacob. Hoping I would see him and could persuade him to come back.

But, he was back now and I had no intention of letting anything or anyone get between us. Not even ourselves. We had been together for less than six months and Jacob and I had been seperated twice already. This relationship would never work for the rest of eternity if something didn't change. Jacob and I were different as night and day. I was old fashioned and he wasn't. I grew up with different ideals than he did. He grew up taking care of everyone around him as did I. It was natural for him to think of someone else before himself. As my imprinter, his reflex is to protect and make me happy. And as my mate, mine was to protect him; keep him safe.

However, something had to give. If we wanted to make this relationship work, something had to change. Someone had to give in. We had to compromise.

Jacob grunted softly in his sleep and shifted slightly. He did not wake up and I returned to my thinking.

I had wronged him this time and I had to make it up to him.

* * *

><p>Long eyelashes fluttered as he blinked sleepily and looked around with a slightly glazed look.<p>

"Hi," he whispered shyly as he looked up to find me watching him sleep. His cheeks were dusted with pink and it was hard to tell if he was just flushed from sleep or if it had been the arousing dream he had been seeing.

I smirked at him and the blush deepened. So, the dream...

Almost awkwardly, he tried to roll away from my naked form and paused stiffly. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing. Rutting against my hip while he dreamt had left a telltale sticky mark on both of us.

Embarrassment flooded the bond as brown eyes flickered my way. "Shut up, Cullen," he grumbled as his blush deepened further and he rolled on his back; staring at the ceiling.

Rolling towards him, I propped myself on my elbow and watched him. " I don't," I said huskily trailing my index down his happy trail, ducking it underneath the silk sheet, along his (now)hardening shaft and into the slit, "mind," I finished, pulling my finger away and popping it in my mouth tasting him.

Brown eyes turned black as his pupils dilated as he watched me.

His arousal ignited mine through the bond but first things first.

"Jake," I started before proceeding to tell him about my epiphany. I apologized for my behaviour two days ago. I told him about us starting to make compromises if we wanted this relationship to last an eternity.

Amber watched brown as we both laid infront of each other, propped on our elbows. "I've made a decision, Jacob. About the fight," I said softly. All my natural instincts were screaming against this. However, it was something I needed to do. It was a peace offering. It was a promise that I would try harder in the future.

Jacob blinked as he watched me, but said nothing. I continued, " Someone needs to stay with Bella on the mountain and while I wish it was you that was up there; safe," Jacob frowned at my words as he opened his mouth indignantly, " I know," I said quickly, " I know. You don't want to. And you don't want me fighting alone. I've decided that I will be the one who stays up with her."

Jacob's mouth dropped open as stunned silence resonated through both the room and the bond.

"You?" croaked Jacob. "You?" he said again as he cleared his throat and shook his head slightly.

I nodded softly. " I spoke to Jasper and the rest of my family last night while you were sleeping. And they agreed. They understood that it was something I had to do."

_"Why?_" The question popped into his head but before I could answer it, another thought popped into his head. _" He'll be safe."_

Stunned by his own thoughts, Jacob nodded, deciding not to push his luck. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss my lips sweetly. I was surprised by the depth of his emotions for me and thought that I didn't deserve such devotion and love from anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I know this is a really short chapter; hence the really fast update. I think this is the last short chapter of the story.

I need to mention a few things about this chapter that's not making me too happy and I'm a bit apprehensive about it. First there was the whole rimming thing with Edward. I wanted to show him as being possessive and wanting to make Jacob his. I also wanted to show the desperation he felt about needing to be as close as possible to his mate. I'm not sure if I took it too far, in terms of sexual content, but it felt right when I was writing it; and that's why I didn't delete it.

I hope I didn't offend anyone's delicate sensibilities. :P And I would love to hear your POV about this chapter and that scene in particular.

It's final guys, I have a number for the last chapter. It will be Chapter 48 ( I wish I could make it into an even 50 but I don't want to drag it out).

That being said, I also want to remind you to log in when you review for your sneak peek.

Lisa.

* * *

><p>The song title and the lyrics are from one my favourite bands, <strong>Lifehouse.<strong> The song is called **You and Me-** again, one of my favourites. So, credit goes to them.


	44. Chapter 44: Hiking

**Chapter 44: Hiking**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed yet again as I trekked through the trees to meet with Edward and Jacob. I hated this. I hated imposing on them to keep me safe. I hated that it was them. I hated that it was _either_ one of them. Jacob was no longer the guy who used to be my sunshine. He had changed. He was Edward's sun now and Edward was his. They revolved around each other; in what was a weird dance.

Edward had regressed to being the guy who gave me weird looks during my first days at Forks High. He always looked at me with animosity in his eyes. While I was not expecting him to be chummy with me, I didn't expect him to be this aversive to me either. After all, I was the girl he had claimed to love.

When I had come to Forks, miraculously, everyone seemed to have the 'new-girl' syndrome, as I liked to refer to it in my head; I was popular overnight. Everyone wanted to talk to me and craned their necks to take a look at the girl from Arizona or even Chief Swan's daughter. As the excitement about my arrival in town seemed to die off, I had piqued the curiosity of the Cullens, especially Edward Cullen. The one guy everyone claimed was an ice prince, who was too good for them mortals. Just like that I was popular and interesting again.

This time, I relished the attention. I had Edward and I was popular. Suddenly, I was one of the Cullens. Popular. Enviable. Exciting. I was best friends with Alice and going out with her brother.

It was more than popularity though. I had always been the girl with a chink in my armor. I was always deficient in some way. There was a lack of something somewhere; everytime. Edward was the person who filled in the gaps where needed. He completed me. He brought me up considering I was always down.

Then, he had started to pull away from me. It had started at the dance ( and I now, knew why). I should have clued in that something was wrong when he hadn't shown up to watch me sleep that night. But, I had believed his lies and turned the other way. Night after night, I'd wake up in the middle of the night to find my room empty; only to find him sitting in the rocking chair with a far away look in the morning. Even when he was with me, he wasn't present. He was distracted. He was inattentive.

When Jacob and him had left for Chicago, I felt a pang inside me; knowing that I was so far away from my Edward. But, he hadn't. To him, going away to Chicago had been the perfect opportunity to get closer to his mate. I shuddered internally at having to refer them as mates. I couldn't believe it still. In my mind, I was Edward's mate. We were supposed to become one. Get married ( because Edward was the type of guy who would have wanted to get married) and then, I would have joined him in immortality.

At the time, he hadn't been my Edward. He was Jacob's Edward. When he told me, I had felt my world cave in. The world was empty. Desolation, anger, desperation and sadness cashed over me like waves and threatened to drown me.

I don't remember how I had made it home that day. The car drive had been such a blur. The sights had been blurred with unshed tears. My heart had been pounding through my chest and my blood had been roaring in my ears; drowning the noise of the small town. How I hadn't crashed and burnt to death was a miracle. It was, also, a secret. No one knew how I had cried myself to sleep for days...for weeks. Except maybe Alice. But, if she knew, she hadn't said anything. I got it. I understood where she stood. She was my best friend. But, Edward was her brother. And Jacob was her brother's other half.

Charlie had no idea of the torment that raged inside me. I was the perfect daughter. I never missed school. I did my homework. I was an average student. I got decent grades. I socialized when deemed necessary. My friends had turned into acquaintances.

Everything was _fine._

And then, I had seen them together for the first time.

My world had collapsed upon itself again. I couldn't breathe as I watched them interact. Edward was a different person when he was with Jacob. His behaviour matched the age of the body he had. He was seventeen. Jacob's carefree spirit reflected inside him. His amber orbs were alight with mirth, love and life. His features were relaxed, despite the threat that loomed over them. His eyes followed Jacob as the latter moved around. His body moved in spite of himself; as he angled himself towards his mate. His lips would quirk with emotion as he conversed silently with the wolf. And from Alice and Jasper had, recently, told me they were closer than any vampire mates. Besides the one sided mental bond, they were also connected via an emotional bond where they would feel each other's emotions and could affect how the other was feeling.

I sighed and pulled myself together. Or atleast I tried to.

I was meeting them in the forest where Alice has said the newborns would be coming through. The place where my scent would direct them to the clearing where the Cullens and the wolves had been training for days, and where they would hopefully take them down.

* * *

><p>I could see the clearing nearing. The tall half naked body of the Quileute was unmistakable as he stood near the glittering body of Edward.<p>

They stopped talking as I entered the clearing. Jacob almost jumped away from his imprint as they both turned to look at me.

Edward's fingers, that had been resting on Jacob's washboard abs, tightened possessively at my arrival.

"Hey Bella." "Hello Bella." They echoed almost simultaneously.

"Hi," I replied softly as I watched them. Jacob's gaze was apologetic as he watched me while Edward's was calculating.

"Ready?" asked Jacob cheerfully as he stepped away from Edward and advanced towards me. I nodded slightly as I approached them.

Jacob turned around and looked at his imprint expectantly. " Well, I guess we're ready," said Edward, almost petulantly as he approached us again. " You know where to go?" he asked, his eyes fixed on Jacob's face. The latter rolled his eyes and gave him a smile, " I am very familiar with these woods, Edward."

"Fine," sniffed Edward as he pouted slightly. I watched with amazement as I saw a side of Edward that I never knew existed.

Jacob smirked at him and I was thrown in an alternate universe. A universe where Jacob smirked a smirk that was almost identical to Edward's and where the vampire protested Jacob leaving.

"I'll see you in an hour," reassured Jacob as he moved closer and pecked Edward's cheek.

As the latter opened his mouth, "We'll be fine, Ed," said Jacob softly as he squeezed his imprint's hand.

Edward's face darkened and he nodded stiffly, " I'll see you in an hour," he swallowed around what seemed to be a lump in his throat and added, " be safe."

"Always," replied Jacob and something flashed in Edward's eyes at his words.

"Bye," replied Edward as his eyes lingered over his mate's face. "Bella," he said nodding at me before dashing into the forest with a final glance at Jacob.

"Wow. Protective much?" I asked as I turned towards Jacob, who was still staring at the spot Edward had vacated.

He released a deep breath and turned around to face me, " Give him a break. It's not easy for him."

"Easy?" I lifted an eyebrow at my ex-best-friend.

"You know what I mean. He's not so good with relinquishing control. He's a control freak," answered Jacob with a small, but fond shake of his head as he looked around the forest. His eyes searching and calculating.

Control freak. There's the word I had always been looking for when I was dating Edward, but never had the courage to say it out loud. I had always overlooked this quirk of his, but it seemed, as I stared at Jacob, that the wolf had accepted and even grown to love that quality of his imprint.

"What are we doing?" I asked, deciding to safely sidestep the topic of Edward and Jacob.

"We're heading north towards the campsite," replied Jacob distractedly as he frowned and stared off in the distance.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I looked around, " Is someone here?"

"Huh?" said Jacob as he turned back to look at me, " Oh. No. I was just thinking about something. I know you have this blood thing...but how opposed are you to bleeding a little for us?"

I frowned at him, " What did you have in mind?"

" A little experiment," he replied mysteriously with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"Let's hear it then."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to run, you know," I said as I tightened my hands around his neck as he ran through the forest, ducking under branches and stepping around trees.<p>

" I know. I just want to get to the campsite as soon as I can. It'll get dark soon."

Of course, I thought almost bitterly, he had to get back to Edward. I locked my jaws and pressed my head in the crook of his neck. I hated running like this. It made me a little sick.

"So?" I asked, hoping to distract myself from the speed and the jerky movements that came from being carried in someone's arms as they ran.

" So what?" he asked as he glanced down at me.

" How's... How are things with you?"

He slowed to a walk and stared at me incredulously, " Things?" he asked, his voice shocked. " Oh gee, Bella. I don't know. Some lunatic kidnapped and tortured me for a week. And now his psycho girlfriend thinks I'm responsible for killing him and she's hell bent on getting revenge and created this army of vampires to kill me and my imprint. Things are great. Peachy."

My mouth dropped open in indignation. The asshole. " God, Jake. I only meant. What's up with you? You know...now that I'm no longer your best-friend...I don't always know what's going on with you and I thought we'd catch up. No need to be a jerk about it." I knew I was red in the face with anger but I didn't care. I stared at him until he closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Bella. I know. I've just been...It's just been a hell of a couple months. It's been fucking ridiculous. My life's has been turned around so much that my head is still spinning. It's been rough."

" Well, I'm sure having Edward around must make it worth it," I said, almost sympathetically.

" Yeah. It does. Although sometimes, he makes me so crazy that I want to punch him. Don't get me wrong. I love him but man, sometimes I just want to break his nose. In fact, I did once," he said almost sheepishly as he grimaced at me.

My eyes widened at his admission and I gaped at him.

"It wasn't intentional. And besides, I was pissed off at him," he said in his defense.

I shook my head at him. It does seem like the kind of relationship they would have. Passionate. Charlie was right. They did have chemistry together.

My eyes landed on his collarbone where two pale protrusions stood out proudly. The colour of the skin was lighter than his skin and almost instinctively, I knew that if I reached out and touched it, the skin there would be colder than Jacob's normal body temperature.

Did James do that to him? Or was it Edward's mark?

Untangling my hands from his neck, I tentatively touched the mark with my forefinger. Jacob's shoulder jerked away from my inquiring touch almost instinctively and his lips lifted up in an ugly snarl as he growled at me. This was the precise moment where the fact that Jacob was a werewolf sunk in. The snarl was so animalistic that I snatched my hand and stared at him, wide eyed. Fear caused my blood to pump through my veins as I stared into dark and angry eyes.

"Jake," I breathed.

His steps faltered and slowed down to a brisk walk and he looked down at me again. " Don't," he ordered; his voice gruff with emotion.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I stared into the face I thought I knew so well.

When he didn't comment, I watched his profile. His face was tight; his body was coiled with tension and his lips were pulled tight as he focused on darting through the thick vegetation of the forest.

"Who?" I asked softly as my heart thumped inside my chest. His jaws ground against each other. "Jake?" I prompted when he didn't answer, " Was it James?" I prodded.

He looked down at me and shook his head with a small smile. "Edward?" I gasped at the thought of Edward feeding off my friend and his mate.

"I forced him, Bells," he said with a soft smile. "James just soiled the mark."

"Soiled?" I repeated softly.

"Hm," he said noncommittally. He had reverted to being the werewolf. His body was still coiled tight with tension. Being in his arms felt so awkward now as it dawned upon me (_again)_ that this Jacob-_Edward's Jacob_-was no longer my Jacob.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, we were slowing down as a column of smoke rose from the highest top of the mountain. We were close to the camping site. As we neared the edge of the forest, I could make out a body. A pacing body. A pacing and anxious Edward surely.<p>

His head snapped up as Jacob and I stepped away from the trees and into the clearing.

"That was over an hour," said a distressed Edward as he stepped forward to greet us.

Jacob nodded, " Yes," but didn't elaborate. As Edward's frown cleared, I assumed they must be communicating telepathically. It was only when Edward's sharp glare met my eyes that I realized I was still in Jacob's arms. I twisted my body awkwardly and he lowered me gently as he glanced between Edward and I.

" It's going to snow," he said softly as brown eyes met mine, " you should get inside," gesturing towards the small tent that Edward had set up.

I nodded stiffly before stalking towards the tent. As I reached the opening flap of the little tent, I turned around to ask them how we would all fit in this minuscule tent; especially if Jacob was going to spend the night here.

They were standing close to each other. Jacob's chest glistened slightly with sweat as they stared at each other; communicating silently. My breath caught in my chest as I watched Edward lift his head slightly. His tongue flickered out and grazed the bitemark on Jacob's chest. Jacob clenched his fist as Edward glanced up at him before lowering his head back down and sucking on the protrusions.

A soft whimper echoed through the clearing while a gentle heat spread between my legs towards my extremities. Suddenly feeling like a voyeur, I turned around and slipped into the tent as silently as I could.

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet except for the ruffling of the leaves, the whistling of the wind. It had started to snow a few minutes ago. From the little see-through patch that acted as a makeshift window on the back of the tent, I watched as snowflakes danced through the sky before gently touching the ground. It was mesmerizing and definitely kept my attention away from the two boys that were still outside.<p>

I couldn't hear them. But I doubted they had left me alone on this mountain. I sighed and turned away from the window and slipped deeper into the little sleeping bag that Edward had laid down, facing the opening of the tent. I was cold.

Squeezing my eyes shut; ducking my head into my chest as much as I could, I burrowed myself into the sleeping bag as much as possible. However, when I heard the tent flap being unzipped, I pulled my head out of the bag and looked at the door. Edward slipped in quietly, letting a cold draft in. I shivered and he quickly zipped the tent up again.

He met my eyes quickly before averting them and sitting on the ground by the door.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, quietly and amber orbs snapped back to my face.

" Speaking with Seth."

"Seth's here?" I asked surprised; as far as I knew we would be the only ones on the mountain.

"No. They're communicating in their wolf forms."

" Oh. I see," I said with a nod.

After a moment of silence, " He'll be here tomorrow," he added.

"Seth?" I asked questioningly.

Edward nodded softly before adding, " Jacob didn't want him to fight. So, he will relay any information while Jake's in the clearing," he ground his teeth at the end of the sentence.

"You're fighting as well?"

"No. I am not," he replied, eyes hard and jaws locked.

"Oh," I whispered as I stared into the face of the man I thought I knew so well.

"I'm making a gesture," he said with a grimace as he glanced rapidly at me.

I nodded numbly and lowered myself back into my sleeping bag; making myself as small as I could.

The wind rattled the tent as the gusts got stronger. I shivered despite myself.

"You're cold," said Edward after a few minutes of silence.

"Wh-what makes you th-think th-that?" I asked, all the while clenching my teeth as I tried to stop them from chattering; without much success.

"There's a cabin a few miles away. We can take you there if you want. We can come back in the morning," he said after some contemplation.

"No," I gritted out as I curled myself tighter, "I'm-"

" You're going to be a popsicle soon," interrupted a new warm voice as the zipper opened and closed again. Jacob.

"I don't w-want to go out ag-again," I said stubbornly.

"Move over," said Jacob. Assuming he was speaking with Edward, I didn't move an inch. It was only when I heard the zipper of the sleeping bag and the folds of the bag loosening around me that I tilted my head and looked up at him. He looked like a God standing there above me. And for the umpteenth time, I found myself thanking God that Edward could not read my mind. He would not appreciate me leering at Jacob. Not that I was. I was, however, appreciating the perfection of his body. Something every warm blooded girl would do.

"W-What are you do-doing?" I asked him as he lowered himself down onto my sleeping bag.

" My body runs at a constant 108F. I'll having you sweating in no time," he replied as I sat up, unsure of how to respond. Jacob took no notice of me and just adjusted his long legs into my sleeping bag.

I sneaked a peek at Edward. His face was positively livid. Dark eyes watched like a predator watching his prey.

"Jake," I whispered, turning back to my friend, " I don't think you should. It's-"

"It's fine. Think of me as a space heater."

"Which you could do from being next to her sleeping bag," hissed Edward, " you don't have to get in."

My heart clenched in fear at his words as I stared at Edward's dark face.

"Ed," chided Jacob, like nothing was the matter. Like he was not discussing with a vampire but with a regular seventeen year old, " I'm not sleeping on the cold floor."

"That's what you were thinking of doing while you slept outside," hissed Edward again.

"In my wolf form," Jacob pointed out.

" Then, phase now."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous," snapped Jacob as he glared at his imprint, " my wolf would not fit in this tent and I am not sleeping on the cold ground when there's a perfectly good and cosy sleeping bag here. I'm shape-shifter. Not an animal."

Edward frowned and looked away, staring at the wall.

"Edward," coaxed Jacob after a moment of silence.

"Ed," he tried again when the latter didn't move an inch. I watched as Jacob stared pleadingly at his boyfriend. It was after a couple of minutes of silent communicating that Edward relented and whispered, " Good night, love."

Jacob beamed at him; almost twitching with satisfaction and approval from his imprint.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

Bella had fallen asleep a few minutes after I had slid into the sleeping bag with her. I, however, could not. I was uncomfortable sleeping next to someone who wasn't my imprint. My emotions were all over the place. Edward's jealousy was throbbing inside me like a seperate entity; despite my reassurances that I was only doing this as a favor to my friend.

She would have gotten frost bite or something during the night.

Her small body rolling towards and pressing up against mine in search of heat did not help Edward. I sighed internally and closed my eyes. I needed to get some sleep. I had a tiring and important day tomorrow. Bella tensed in her sleep and pressed herself closer to my body.

There was a time where I would have given anything to have us in this situation. To have Bella in my bed was a boyhood dream of mine. But now, it was all kinds of wrong.

Her body was too small and too warm. She was soft and almost pliable. Edward, on the other hand, was bigger than her. His slight body was hard and all sharp edges. He emanated cold, balancing my body temperature perfectly.

I was warm. A little too warm for comfort.

Across the tent came Edward's soft frustrated sigh and the sound of him shuffling. Crawling across the tent, he came closer to me before laying down on the ground next to the sleeping bag. Propping himself on one of his elbows, a cold hand caressed my face and I felt the tension leave my body.

This was what I was missing.

My body craved his. My eyes slipped opened and I turned my head to look at him. _" You don't have to lay down besides me. The ground is gross. And hard,"_ I thought at him.

"I'd rather lay down besides you than sit across the tent from you. Especially with her lying in bed with you. Besides, the ground isn't harder than me," he whispered; cold breath caressing my face.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered at him.

"I love you too, Jake," he said softly as his eyes took me in. I didn't need his powers to know what he was thinking. I was thinking the exact same thing. Would we be laying down together tomorrow? Would we be holding each other's hands? Would I heard him tell me he loved me again? Would I get the chance to tell him how I felt?

I was scared. Not to fight the army of newborns, nor Victoria. I was scared for my imprint. I wanted him safe.

"As do I, pup," he whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips against my forehead, " go to sleep."

Without putting a fight, I found myself nodding off with Edward's hands on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Jacob's dreams were uproarious. Chaotic as he chased faceless vampires with red eyes. I didn't want to wake him up from his sleep because he needed some rest before the fight. I tried to help him as much as I could. Using the bond, I pushed calm and reassurance and physically, I let my hands traced his body without trying to wake him.

One of the things that worked best was having my hands on his pulse. The faithful thumping of his blood reassured me of his safety and at the same time brought me closer to him.

Around me the storm had died down almost completely. The sun rose over Forks and the soft orange light broke through the clouds softly. Softly enough to bring daylight but low enough to avoid us having to deal with an army of dazzling vampires in the clearing.

We only had two hours before the start of the fight. Only an hour and a half before Jacob had to leave me.

Had I been alive, my heart would have been on a high speed chase; my blood would have roared inside me. And although, I felt none of these physical symptoms, the anxiety ran high. However, I didn't have time to dwell a lot on them. Bella's breathing pattern and her heartbeat changed as I felt my eyes drift over from Jacob's face to my ex-girlfriend's.

The familiarity of watching Bella wake up was the same; even though today her face was pressed into my mate's skin.

Brown eyes fluttered like I've seen them do for so long before she sighed softly. Unconsciously, she nuzzled her face into Jacob's warm skin and I felt my insides tighten with jealousy. She rolled over before looking around her; almost in panic as she, suddenly realized that she wasn't in the room of her childhood. Her eyes swung back to the sleeping form of my restless mate before they looked up to meet mine.

I heard her heart speed up as she looked at me. "Morning," she said softly as she inched herself discreetly away from Jacob. I felt my chest decompress with relief and greeted her.

The silence stretched uncomfortably between us as Jacob slept soundly, unaware of the tension between his friend and I.

"Edward," whispered Bella as her eyes darted back towards the sleeping form of my mate, " can I ask you something?"

I inclined my head without saying anything and allowed her to continue.

" Why do you hate me so much now?"

" I don't hate you, Bella," I replied, a little taken aback by her question.

" Yes, you do," she whispered, " you're always giving dirty looks and trying to protect Jacob from me."

"He's my mate. It's my job," I answered truthfully as my fingers tightened slightly over Jacob's digits.

"I'm his friend," she said, " I wouldn't..."

"Except that you would," I hissed at her and she recoiled at my words; her mouth gaping at me like she was a fish, " if you're angry enough, you would lash out at him, wouldn't you? Like you did with me when I had told you about him."

" I was angry at you," she said in her defense.

" Yes and you had every right to be. That doesn't mean that your anger doesn't hurt."

" And you want to protect Jacob against my anger?"

I nodded. " He's not a child, Edward. He can defend himself."

" I know that. But, it's my job as his mate to protect him."

" He's a wolf and an adult."

" That didn't stop you from liking my over-protectiveness," I pointed out, " why should it be any different with Jacob?"

" Jacob and I are very different when it comes to our independence," she said with a sideways glance at my mate.

" I had noticed," I said with a small smile as I glanced at the boy who frustrated me so.

"Then, what makes you think..."

"Bella, how hurt do you think Jacob would be when he finds out you called one of the most important relationship in his life to be unnatural?" I snapped.

Bella paled, even further. " Oh god," she whispered, " is this why...Is this why you've been such an overbearing idiot?"

I bristled at her words.

" Edward, I was mad. I had just found out my best friend and my boyfriend had found the most significant relationship of their existence and were cheating on me with each other. I was livid. I didn't mean any of that."

"We both apologized for that. We didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'll let you in on a secret, Edward. Saying sorry doesn't make it hurt any less. I didn't care that you were, both, sorry. For me, I had lost two of the most important men of my life."

I nodded. I knew where she was coming from.

" I just had to..." I started but was interrupted by Bella's words, " Protect him."

I nodded, " You have no idea," I said with a sheepish smile, " it's even worse than when I was with you."

" I think I get it," said Bella softly as she gazed into my face, " for what it's worth, I'm also sorry for the way I've behaved over the last few months. You had no control over it. Either one of you. I was hurt. Heart broken, even."

I nodded gingerly, gazing at the girl I once thought was the one. I wondered if this was an acceptance of some sorts on her part.

A silence of some sorts stretched between us. It was a tad awkward but a sudden movement from Jacob saved us.

Finally free from Bella's form pressed against his side, Jacob decided to roll over onto his stomach like he preferred to sleep. However, with the restriction of the sleeping bag, there wasn't much room for him to move around in, and he rolled towards and onto Bella.

The latter gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Her face was getting to be an alarming shade of red. I let out a small laugh, which increase as Bella's wide and scared eyes looked at me.

I wasn't sure why I found this situation comical but it might have been the relief that Bella was no longer mad at us or the sheer panic I felt inside that Jacob would be facing an army of newborns soon.

Still laughing, I reached forward and pulled Bella from underneath Jacob and shook the latter awake.

Jacob grunted in his sleep like he normally did. "Jake," I whispered, leaning in.

"Fuck off, Edward," came the standard morning greeting from Jacob. I hid a fond smile and shook him again, " Wake up." Finally on her feet, Bella sniggered.

"Five more minutes," he argued like he did every morning.

"Jacob," I tried again without much success.

I sighed.

Outside, the heavy thumping of Seth's paws echoed through the tent and Jacob twitched before jerking awake.

Bleary but alert eyes darted around the tent as Jacob sat up quickly in the sleeping bag. Bella chortled behind her hand as she watched Jacob.

"Seth's here?" gruffed Jacob as he stood up.

I nodded, " Why didn't you wake me?" he cried as he stuffed his feet into his shoes while throwing me a sideways glare.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, " I've been trying to wake you for the last five minutes."

"You're the worst alarm clock in the world. Awful. Especially for someone who doesn't sleep," he snapped and quickly unzipped the tent and went to greet his beta.

"Wow, is he always this grouchy when he wakes up?" asked Bella as we both stared at the now flapping tent opening.

"Nope. Today is just special," I snarked before stomping after my mate.

* * *

><p>His walls were up.<p>

Mental and emotional. Nothing bugged me more than not knowing how Jacob was feeling or what he was thinking. It reminded me of a time where we were enemies. A time where he would not even consider giving us a chance.

Standing infront of the tent, I watched him crouched infront of the sandy wolf, who was still hovering by the edge of the forest. Jacob was whispering lowly in his ears. With the wind whistling in my ears, I had a hard time catching what he was saying. Seth's mind was running wild with thoughts of Sarah. Nothing lewd, but just full of concern. He was worried about his imprint and at the idea of having to leave her alone when the area was going to be full of vampires.

He knew that leaving her on the reservation was the safest option. Between the resident pack, Rachel and Billy, Sarah would be cared for. However, his heart like my own was afraid because our mates were not infront of our eyes.

Seth whined low in his throat and Jacob closed his eyes; resting his head against the wolf's humongous forehead. " I know, buddy," he whispered and sighed.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up. His body was tense. His face, however, was tight with determination.

" I'm going to join the pack on the Rez before the fight," he said; looking over his shoulder.

"Be safe," he continued in the same detached way before serious brown eyes swung to meet mine.

I felt my jaw dropped as he swiveled on the balls of his feet and turned towards the forest. I could not believe this is how he was leaving.

"Jacob," cried Bella as she exited the tent behind me, " you're leaving without saying good bye?"

I clenched my hands into fists as I watched Jacob turn around to face his friend. " No, of course not. Good bye, Bella," before stepping into the shadow of the trees.

I felt Bella's stare as she looked up at me. I was aware of Seth's depressive whine as he approached the campsite and lowered himself on the ground.

With a growl, I started running into the forest. After my mate.

* * *

><p>He was in his wolf form. I followed the haphazard trail left by the large creature. With my speed, I quickly reached Jacob's wolf and pushing myself, I overtook him.<p>

Startled, the beast slowed down while baring his teeth. Once he saw me, his snarl disappeared.

"Phase back," I ordered.

Jacob shook his head.

"Phase back, Jacob."

_"I'm going to be late,"_ he replied mentally.

"No, you won't. Phase back. Now, Jacob."

Hearing the steel hardness of my voice, he complied. I watched as he stepped back before seamlessly phasing back to his human form. Watching me with wary eyes in his naked glory, I felt my anger waver. But, I couldn't allow myself to be distracted.

"How dare you?" I hissed, advancing on him like I would a prey. Brown eyes widened at my tone but he stayed mum. He took a couple of steps back. The bond told me he was afraid of me right now. His hold on his emotions had loosened when I had commanded him to phase.

"How dare you?" I hissed again as I advanced even closer; pressing Jacob into the bark of a nearby tree. This position was really familiar. This was how I had claimed him on our return to Forks.

Wide eyes started at me, " What...?"

"How dare you skulk out of the campsite this morning, like a common whore?" I hissed; my face inches from his.

Jacob spluttered; almost indignantly._ " Skulk?"_ his mind whispered into mine, _" Did you just say skulk?"_

"Don't call me a whore," said Jacob, his voice was raspy from where my arm was pressing against his throat.

"You certainly acted like one," I replied back, loosening my hold against his throat and sliding my arms down his sides, caressing the soft caramel skin, " leaving after providing Bella with your services."

Jacob looked away; his eyes shying away from mine.

"What is it, Jacob?" I whispered softly, leaning in closer to take a whiff of his scent. "You know you can tell me."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"Jake," I whispered, leaning in further to kiss the soft skin of his throat, sliding down to his collarbones before pressing my lips against my mark. Jacob's body responded like dried hay to fire. He let out a small moan as his body twitch with arousal. "What is it?" I whispered, allowing my lips to move deliberately against the slightly colder skin.

Jacob pulled away from my mouth and met my eyes, " I'm so glad you're staying away from the fight," he finally relented as a deep flush burnt his cheeks. Embarrassment flooded the bond.

Despite trying hard not to, I broke into the largest smile. " Is this what this is all about?" I asked softly; my heart swelling with warmth for the man standing infront of me, " You're afraid?"

Jacob looked away. "It's not funny."

"No. Of course not. What are you afraid of?" I prodded. He shook his head stubborn, avoiding my eyes.

"Jake," I proded.

"That something will happen to you," he replied, not meeting my eyes as his flush deepened.

"Jacob. Love," I said softly, pulling his chin towards me so I could look into his eyes, " that's not going to happen. I promise you."

He shook his head, " I have this really bad feeling," he argued softly as he finally looked up to meet my eyes, " I know it's silly but...I have this really strange feeling and I cannot shake it off."

"You thought the best way to deal with your feelings was by avoiding them? To leave for the fight without saying as much as a word to me?"

"I couldn't bear to say good-bye to you."

"Jacob, it's not good-bye. It's just a see-you-later."

"Then, why doesn't it feel that way?" cried Jacob.

"It's just...it's just your fright talking. Jake. Listen to me. You can't go into this fight feeling dejected. You need to be positive and believe that we will make it out stronger. The Volturi can't hurt us. They respect our mating system and they know separating a vampire from their mate is dangerous for the vampire. They will not take you away from me or me away from you. Trust me."

Jacob swallowed deeply and nodded. " I do."

Smiling fondly at him, I leaned forward and entered his personal space. Plump lips parted in silent invitation. I lifted a pale hand and allowed my long fingers to caress the bow of Jacob's upper lip before thumbing the lower half.

Leaning forward further by pushing up on my toes, I pressed my forehead against his overheated one as he bent down slightly." I love you, Jacob," I whispered; my cold breath caressing his overheated face.

" I love you too," he murmured. Without wasting any time, I leaned in completely and pressed my lips against his; hard. We were running out of time. Jacob had to be down in the clearing and I had to go back up to the mountain.

Apparently great minds thought alike because Jacob opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. We only relented when Jacob had exhausted his supply of air. Gasping he pulled away but not too far, he pressed his forehead against mine, like I had earlier. His lips were swollen with the force of our kiss. I groaned softly before letting my head drop against his shoulder and licking the bitemarks on his collarbone. Jacob whimpered and I felt the emotions within the bond change to lust.

Reluctantly, I pulled away. Jacob groaned in protest and I smiled. " Later," I promised.

He stared at me before nodding. _"I should go,"_ he thought at me.

"Yes," I answered quietly, ignoring the pang of separation that echoed through the bond on either side.

"Be safe," he whispered before pecking my lips for a chaste kiss.

"You too, love."

Stepping aside, I watched as he pushed himself off the tree and moved away from me to phase back into the russet wolf I had chased.

Dark brown eyes turned to watch me. He nudged me with his snout before turning around and disappearing into the forest.

I watched the wolf run until I couldn't make the dark brown form anymore. Sighing, I made myself move back to the mountain where Seth and Bella were waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know. I know. I know. It's been way too long. I apologize. I know I owe you, guys, a sneak peek but I knew that if I sat down to send the sneak peek, then the chapter would be delayed even further. I figured you would prefer the chapter instead of the sneak peek. ( Was I right? Am I a little forgiven?)

To just kind of let you know what's going on at this point in my life, and why I've been gone from FF for so long ( I think you deserve an explanation!), I've been super busy with work. On top of that, I decided to take the opportunity and join a creative writing class. So, that's where all my creative juices are flowing. All my spare time are spent writing pieces for my class. There's a couple of more personal things going on simultaneously as well. So, I'm swamped.

Anyway, I've not let FF forever. Trust me. I've been lurking and reading as much as I can. But, at the same time, I've been working on this story **and** a different Edward/Jacob story. The new story is mostly in my head at this point. I'm ironing kinks and jotting notes everywhere as the ideas come to me. I'm a little frustrated with that one though. It's not coming to me as easily as WTHI did, and I'm a little upset about that.

Moving on... I'd love to know how you're liking this chapter. Reviews are love. You know what to do at this point..log in and all that good stuff. For those of you who reviewed the last time and never got a sneak peek, I'll send you a preview for chapter 45. :)

Thanks for sticking by me.

Lisa


	45. Chapter 45: Tempest

**Chapter 45: Tempest**

**Sam's POV**

With a growl, I released the neck of the leech. He fell limp like a really pale doll on the frozen floor of the clearing. Whirling around, I glanced across the clearing. My brothers were finishing with the leeches. The Cullens were piling the bodies and lighting a fire. Across the clearing, Dr. Cullen stood with his head bowed infront of the leech who seemed to be leading the coven. His hands were stretched out to link with that of the other head and I wondered if that was the way they greeted each other. The Seer glanced between them anxiously. She glanced in my direction before saying, " I couldn't see them coming," softly, and I wondered if that had been for my benefit.

The other coven had shown up during the fight and I had thought we were lost. There was no way we would have been able to take care of those newborns and that coven at the same time, in one go. Despair at the lives that would be lost overcame and demoralized me. But, when I heard the leader hold his coven back, I was shocked and I couldn't help but wonder if this was a trap set by the Cullens.

I had watch Carlisle Cullen make his way across the clearing from the corner of my eye. He spoke with the leader rapidly and almost furiously before the leader finally relented, and extended his arm for Dr. Cullen to hold on to.

The shift in the tense atmosphere of the clearing shifted as soon as the last newborn was killed. The wolves cheered mentally and the Cullens straightened their postures going from wild vampires to being almost human. Everyone exchanged relieved glances with each other. Jacob nodded at me from the opposite end of the clearing where he stood with the bear like Cullen brother. Seeing him so close to the Cullen coven and so far away from our pack hurt me. I wished it didn't have to be this way. I wished things could have been different. But, as the Alpha of the resident pack, I had rules and traditions to follow. Jacob had made his choice.

Truth be told, the wolf inside me agreed with Jacob's decision. Nothing was more important than one's imprint. Had I been forced to choose between the pack and Emily, I would have chosen Emily every time. However, the boy who grew up hearing stories about the Cold Ones refused to accept Edward Cullen as part of our family.

Jacob's eye contact with me broke when the Hulk-like vampire put his hand down on his neck and ruffled his coat. Jacob's head lifted to meet the eyes of Edward's brother and the latter grinned down at him.

" It seems," said the leader of the coven as he released the hands of Dr. Cullen in a slow drawl that interrupted my thoughts, " our Edward has found his mate in a dog."

Scattered laughter echoed through the forest as Jacob's body tensed. What was more surprising was that the rest of the Cullens mirrored Jacob's emotions and they tensed up as well at the insult.

"That's..." sputtered a vampire with snow white hair and with skin so pale that it was almost translucent, "...preposterous. Brother, you cannot be serious," as he narrowed milky red eyes towards the leader.

"I assure you, Caius. It seems our Edward has taken a mate. His mate is one of these," answered the coven leader as he gestured with pale hands towards the wolves that were at a standstill.

"That's impossible," insisted Caius.

"Do you think our good Carlisle here can lie to me?" hissed the leader, causing Caius to recoil minimally.

"Aro," interrupted the leech on the right of the leader, " brother, I do not think that's quite what Caius meant."

"Indeed, brother. I, simply, meant that these Children of the Moon are our enemies. Edward Cullen could not be mated to one of them."

"These are not Children of the Moon, Caius," answered Aro as he turned to stare at Jacob, who was still standing by the hulking vampire, whose hand still rested on Jacob's fur, in a comforting gesture. " As Carlisle's mind has informed me, they are shape-shifters. The shape that they change into is a wolf. They could easily have been a bird or a domestic dog."

" I do not trust them," insisted Caius.

"Calm yourself, Caius. Killing a vampire's mate is detrimental to said vampire's life," drawled Aro as he glanced between the wolves." Where is Edward anyway?" asked Aro as he looked knowingly around the clearing.

"My son, it seems has lost a bet. A loss that required him to be away from the clearing and away from Victoria's army," answered Carlisle as he stared straight into Aro's milky eyes.

"Very well. Edward is nothing, if not good on his word. Now, Carlisle," he said as he faced the head of the Cullen family, " show us Edward's mate. I would love to meet her."

"Him," said Carlisle as he leveled with Aro. At Aro's blank stare, he clarified, " Edward's mate is a man. His name is Jacob."

Caius burst out laughing like a maniac and only quieted down when Aro shot him a quelling glare. The soft murmurs from the rest of the coven died down when Caius was reprimanded by their leader.

"Then, I would be honoured to meet him," said Aro as he glanced back towards the wolves before his eyes rested on Jacob's tense posture. " I don't believe that our Emmett has ditched the lovely Ms. Hale for that wolf... Is it safe to assume that the wolf who sits by Emmett is Edward's mate?"

"Yes, indeed, he is," answered Carlisle promptly, " Jacob Black, the original Alpha of the LaPush pack."

"An Alpha?"queried Aro as he studied Jacob with a raised eyebrow. He held out his hands expectantly.

"Jake," said Carlisle softly as he titled his head towards Aro.

From where I was standing, I saw the hackles raise off Jacob's back as he understood what was being asked of him. Jacob raised his head and glanced questioningly at Emmett who nodded in reassurance, but tightened his hold on Jacob's fur as the later started advancing towards the Volturi.

At their questing glare and outrage, Emmett said, " On one condition."

Aro's jaw tightened and he nodded, " I come with him," said Emmett. I felt relieved as I heard Emmett's words.

Aro's smile was predatory as he urged Emmett forward and my heart sank. Despite everything, Jacob was my brother and I did not want to see him suffer. Definitely not at the hands of a leech.

Side by side, Emmett and Jacob made their way forward.

* * *

><p>Jacob, as a wolf was almost the same height as Aro, who looked like he had been changed in his twenties, and therefore as he sat on his haunches, he was face to face with the Volturi leader.<p>

"Jacob Black," greeted Aro as he appraised Jacob. Jacob nodded almost cautiously. Jacob flinched as Aro extended his arms towards his face. " Do not worry, Jacob Black. You see, I share some of your mate's talent. However, unlike your mate, my abilities are somewhat limited as compared to his. I require touch to be able to read your mind."

"But, unlike my brother, you can read every thought, feeling and memory of the person you touch," stated Emmett, almost defensively.

Jacob's head raised up to look at Emmett before glancing back at Aro.

"Here's the deal, Mr. Cullen," spat Caius, " _Mr. Black_," he said distastefully, "can let Aro see what is going on inside his head right now or we can get Edward and we can read his mind and see every thought that's ever passed through his head, including yours, your entire family's and yes, even Mr. Black's. Because either way, we need to know what is going on."

Emmett opened his mouth, but Jacob beat him to it. With a low whine, he inched his head forward until his furry forehead was resting against Aro's palm. His hackles were raised and his body shook minimally. From my vantage point, I saw Aro's eyes widen as he dove into Jacob's mind.

* * *

><p>The clearing was silent until Aro gasped with pulled away from Jacob, stumbling on his feet slightly. Immediately, Caius growled at Jacob as the latter sat down on his haunches again, as if he was exhausted.<p>

"The bond," said Marcus softly, " it's something else, isn't it, brother?" as he looked at Jacob; red eyes almost soft.

"I've never seen anything like it," answered Aro softly as they gazed at Jacob, who whined softly before averting his eyes. "The wolf found his mate in our Edward as well. The bond; it's tangible to them. It's a two way bond-they can feel each other's emotions."

"Very well. We shall leave Forks as it is," said Aro as he looked up at Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens, after a moment of consideration.

"But, brother," interrupted Caius.

"No law has been broken, Caius. We were here for the army that Victoria had created. There's no threat to our existence anymore. For if they ruin our privacy, it shall expose their secrets. And, hurting Mr. Black and his pack would only hurt Edward. And I do not wish that. But, Jacob, if I may call you that," said Aro as he looked at my brother. Jacob's massive head swiveled to look at Aro again, " Jacob, I would love to have Edward and you, of course, to come live with us in Volterra."

My heart sank, and I heard the echo of my emotions through the mental bond of my pack. Cauis snarled his outrage, only to shushed by Aro again.

"Edward's talent is something that would be most precious to my Guard. As would yours. You would both be indispensable to my coven," continued Aro as he gazed into Jacob's eyes," Would you convince your mate, dear Jacob?"

"Aro," sighed Carlisle, " Edward's decision would not change even if it was Jacob asking him. Edward does not wish to be part of the Guard. Moreover, Jacob cannot be far away from his pack and his family, and you know Edward will not be willing to leave Jacob behind."

Aro laughed softly, " I saw a straw and I grabbed it, dear Carlisle, you cannot fault me."

Suddenly, Jacob's body convulsed and a low broken moan escaped his muzzle as he sank further down.

"Jacob," cried Emmett, " man, are you okay?"

Jacob's eyes were flighty as he dropped to the floor and his massive body convulsed again like he was having an epileptic seizure.

"Jacob," said Carlisle as the doctor sank to the ground infront of Jacob on his knees, " are you okay, son?" My eyes widened as I watched Dr. Cullen turn his back on the enemy to care for Jacob. The confusion inside my head was multiplied by that of my pack members.

Jacob howled as his body twisted around itself. It was in a blink of an eye that the massive wolf was replaced by the human form of Jacob. Or the almost human form of Jacob. His distressed body had not phased fully. His arms had patches of russet fur as did his legs. His fingers and toes were clawed like a wolf's paw. His ears had sprouted russet fur. He looked like a werewolf from a bad Hollywood flick.

With caution and while keeping an eye on the Volturi, I approached Jacob. But, not before ordering Jared and Paul to cover my flank. The rest of the Cullens had moved forward and had sunk on their knees around Jacob.

"Jacob, what is it?" asked the little pixie as she reached forward to lay an arm on Jacob. The later jerked away from her touch and lifted his lips to expose lupine canines.

"Carlisle, why isn't he phasing completely?" asked the mother.

"He's distressed," answered Carlisle.

_"Jacob,"_ I thought mentally, reaching out to my pack mate, _" Jacob, what is it?"_

_"Edward,"_ came the agonized thought in my head._ " He's hurt."_

Phasing rapidly, I sunk to the ground next to the Cullens, uncaring of my nudity. " It's Cullen. He's been hurt."

"Carlisle, is there anything we can do?" asked Aro.

"No, Aro. Thank you," forced Carlisle, "I appreciate it. I wish I could extend my hospitality to you and your coven but I need to get to my son. If you'll excuse us..."

"Of course," answered Aro, " I wished I could have met Edward but I am hopeful I will see him again. In the mean time, I will order my coven back to Italy. I will ask Victoria to do the same, however, if she is adamant on revenge, then you can do as you seem fit, Carlisle. Until the next time, old friend," as the coven turned away from the clearing and into the forest.

"Emmett, carry Jacob home. Esme and Rosalie will follow you. Jasper, Alice and I will go find Edward and bring him home."

Jacob's body twisted yet again as he growled at Carlisle. With his eyes on mine, _" I'm going too,"_ he communicated mentally.

"Jacob, you're hardly in any position to go..." I said, leaning forward to push his sweaty russet hair from his forehead.

His lips lifted in a snarl around his canines, _" He's my imprint! I need to find him."_ Averting his eyes from mine briefly,_ " Please, Sam...I need...Edward...I..."_

"Jacob wishes to accompany you, Dr. Cullen," I said softly.

" Jacob, your body has not fully phased," argued Carlisle.

" His transformation will be eased with the presence of his imprint," I whispered as I lifted my eyes to meet Dr. Cullen's amber orbs.

"Very well. Emmett, you'll run with Jacob. Let's go. Hurry."

"Dude, please don't bite my hands off," said Emmett as he placed his arms under Jacob and lifted him securely into his arms. And they were off.

* * *

><p>I hadn't been able to help myself. Sending whoever wished to go back to the Rez, I followed the Cullens through the woods, along with the rest of the pack who had chosen to stand by Jacob. I wasn't surprised to see most of the members with an imprint along with Embry, Quil and Leah, who was part of Jacob's pack.<p>

Jacob's pain hit close to home for all of us with an imprint.

Arriving at the campsite, we found a thick black column of smoke rising from what seemed to be a burning vampire. The stink rose and permeated the air, like it had in the clearing.

Bella was crouching by Edward limp body. A blond leech hovered around her while the small sandy wolf laid close to Edward's resting body with his head on his paws. At the sound of our arrival, Seth lifted his head off his paws and jumped towards Jacob, who was still in Emmett's arms. At the sight of his imprint's body, he struggled to get out of Emmett's arms. However, when the leech crouched in defensive position as we entered the clearing, Emmett tightened his hold on Jacob.

With jaws snapping, my brothers approached him carefully until Bella jumped to her feet, " No. Wait. Don't hurt him. He...he protected us," she cried before turning to the blond leech, " Riley, please. They mean you no harm. These are the Cullens, Edward's family. And the wolves are Jacob's family," as she pointed towards Jacob, who was still struggling out of Emmett's beefy arms, " Jacob is Edward's mate."

Riley turned to stare at Bella before he relaxed his defensive position. Emmett's yelp echoed through the clearing and pulled our attention away Bella and Riley.

Emmett had dropped Jacob and was holding on to his arm. It seemed that Jacob had slashed his forearm with his claws in order to be released. With watchful eyes, I watched as Jacob staggered as best as he could with his claws to where Edward's body was lying down.

As I watched Jacob fall to his knees next to Edward's unmoving body, time seemed to slow down. Suddenly, all I could see was me being in Jacob's shoes and Edward's pale form was transformed into the beautiful tanned body of Emily.

Long tanned fingers; the claws had magically retracted so as not to harm his imprint, caressed Edward's pale face. From our alpha bond, I could read inside Jacob's head. Edward's name was like a stain inside Jacob's head. A stain made of blood that no matter how hard anyone tried to scrub, it wouldn't come off.

Brushing copper hair out of the way, Jacob leaned in and pressed his lips against Edward's forehead, kissing and praying for his imprint.

As he drew himself back, a long mournful howl escaped his still canine vocal cords. A lone tear slipped past his tightly closed lids and instinctively, I lifted my head and howled in sympathy. Multiple howls echoed the air as every pack member, be it my pack or Jacob's pack mourned Jacob's pain, like it were their own.

When I opened my eyes next, Carlisle was examining Edward's body. The mother was sitting by Jacob's side with her arms around his shoulders in comfort.

"He's going to be fine, Jacob," said Carlisle; his voice seemed to cut through glass, " it's just his arm," after moments of examination, " his left arm was ripped off. This along with a few more bruises caused his body to shut down in an effort to restore, mend and alleviate the pain."

Jacob's fingers tightened around Edward's as he listened to the doctor. He shook his head stubbornly and as he opened his mouth a small whine escaped his lips. He growled in frustration before turning around to look at me.

_" I can't feel him,"_ he thought at me, _" I cannot feel Edward."_

Phasing back, I echoed Jacob's sentiment.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, Jacob. Your bond is certainly unique. It's quite possible that the only reason why you can't feel him is because his body and his mind are currently shut down. As he gains control and use of his body, I'm sure it'll be back in place."

Jacob whined softly as he lowered his eyes to watch the still body of his imprint.

"We should get him home," said Esme quietly from Jacob's side.

"Jacob, if you don't mind, I'd like to have him at the mansion. I have a lab and my medical kit there, should the need arise."

I frowned at that. Did Jacob and Edward get their own place?

Jacob nodded. " Whatever you need to do, Carlisle," I translated as Jacob's thought pushed through my mind.

"Emmett will help you home," said Esme as she pulled a shaking Jacob up, " I don't want you phasing back just yet, my beautiful boy. Not until your emotions are more controlled, hm?" she asked softly as she ran her hands up and down Jacob's arms soothingly.

Jacob could, again only nod as Emmett stepped forward to pick him up. Jacob whined softly as he allowed his fingers to trail along the slashes he made in the latter's forearm.

"It's alright, Jake," boomed Emmett, " you're forgiven this time," with a laugh as he bent down to scoop Jacob, like he weighed nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I don't have much to say this time, except that there's 3 more chapters to go. I'm still working on the last one. It's much harder considering that I have to tie in all the loose ends and make sure everything has been dealt with...

So, thank you for being patient. I really apreciate it.

Please log in for your sneak peek.

Lisa


	46. Chapter 46: Silent Night

**Chapter 46: Silent Night**

**Esme POV**

The silence in our lives was deafening. Things had gone downhill and there had been no way of stopping them.

With Edward's comatose state came Jacob's decline. The Quileute boy, who had been living in our home for the last three and a half weeks was deteriorating. Edward's presence seemed to have no effect on him. As far as the wolf was concerned, an unresponsive mate was a dead mate. Jacob was like the ghost who lived on our second floor. His presence was known but never seen. He had to be sought in Edward's room.

His otherwise beautiful tanned skin had lost all of it's natural glow. Brown eyes were sunken in from the lack of sleep; cheeks were hollowed from the lack of eating. His voice had yet, to be heard. His vocal cords and teeth were still lupine.

He, therefore, preferred rare meat when he actually ate-or maybe I should say when I forced him to eat. As I stood in the kitchen preparing his lunch, I was suddenly aware of an unknown presence. The smell was, definitely, one of the wolves. However, it wasn't a smell I was familiar with. Over the last few weeks, I become familiar with the wolves but this was a scent that I had been acquainted with in the past but I couldn't place it!

Putting down my knife and wiping my hands clean, I moved stealthily towards the front door; half expecting an attack.

I blinked in surprised when the doorbell rang and I jumped slightly.

Quickly, I threw the door open to find myself staring at the face of Sam Uley.

"Sam!" I exclaimed surprised as I pressed a hand against my sternum, as if calming my still heart.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," he replied softly, " I came to see Jacob."

Oh.

In the last three and a half weeks, Sam had been the only pack member who hadn't shown up to meet Jacob and see how he was doing.

The other pack members had even, stuck around long enough to see Edward.

"Of course, Sam, come in," I answered, " Jacob will be happy to have someone to converse with. Almost a month without saying a word must be hard for him."

"He hasn't spoken still?" Sam asked with a furrow in his brow.

" You didn't know?" I asked surprised.

He shook his head demurely. " It seems that I'm being kept out of the loop from my own pack members until-and I quote _'I get my head out of my own ass, preferably before I hurt my brother more,'_" he said shamefully as he looked up at me from his lashes.

I tilted my head and waited for him to continue. I knew there was more to this story and Sam was just too proud to say it out loud.

" You know, it's not that I hate Edward. I don't. It's just... I'm the Alpha of the pack. Maybe not the original Alpha, but I am the Alpha, nonetheless. As such, I must be the one who makes the tough decisions. Jacob, he renounced his birthright. I had offered it to him but he didn't want the responsibility..."

I blinked at Sam and he hurriedly continued, " Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Cullen. I love being the Alpha of the LaPush pack. We're more family than anything. But, I can see why he didn't want it, you know? It's tough making those decisions. I had to think about the reservation and not only what's best for Jacob. Sure, you guys are vegetarians but your kind," he blushed as soon as he realized what he said. Dark brown eyes widened with shock and I waved him off, letting him know I was not offended. "...Your kind, they always seem to find a way and follow you. I really couldn't risk it. I know Jacob loves Cullen-I mean Edward. I can see it. I'm not an idiot, although maybe some of you may beg to differ. It's plain as day when you see them together. But," he said, running a large tanned hand over his face.

"But, maybe your approach was bad?" I finished for him. He looked up at me, shocked again as if he was only now realizing that he had been ranting infront of a person this whole time. He swallowed hard.

"Was it fair for you to keep Jacob at arm's length when he imprinted? Turn your back on him when he decided to accept his imprint? Stop him from being part of his legacy?" I asked softly as I watched Sam squirm in shame infront of me.

"No," he mumbled, almost like an admonished child and I fought a smile.

"Very well then. You know what you are to do, don't you, Sam?" I said as I look at him, " Did you want to go up and meet your brother?"

He nodded but made no move to leave, instead he asked, "How's he doing? Other than the no speaking thing?"

My good mood from his realization fell, " Bad," I answered simply and truthfully, " Bella and Riley haven't been able to set foot in the house. He gets angry and possessive and the last time Bella tried to intervene, Jacob almost bit her, which angered Riley even further."

The situation on the mountain four weeks ago had altered our lives for the worse. Alice had not been able to see because our lives were so closely intertwined with Jacob's and his pack. Victoria, it seemed had built the army with Riley, who was a local boy and would thus be aware of the area better than she would have been. She turned Riley and pretended to be his mate; misleading Riley into believing her and acting on her orders. Together, they had created a diversion with the army. Being aware of Alice's power, they had mislead us into focusing our attention in the clearing while Victoria and Riley attacked the campsite.

Edward's little concession to Jacob's whims had changed her plans. Victoria had assumed, from what she knew of Edward's possessive nature, that it would have been Jacob that would have been stowed away from the battle; thus making him an easy target. Alone and unguarded.

Her plans had taken a minor set back when she had discovered Bella with Edward. The fight between Edward, Victoria and Riley had escalated when in a state of panic, Bella had slit her wrist to get the fight to stop. But, that had only spurred the beasts.

Even Edward, who had been used to the heady scent of her blood, had faltered for a moment. However, as Jasper always says, a moment is a moment too long in war. Surprisingly, it had been Riley who had jumped infront of Bella; crouched in a protective stance. Scratching at both Victoria and Edward as they stepped too close for comfort. When the blood induced lust had cleared from Edward's head, he had pulled Victoria off of Bella, and a fight had ensured; resulting in Victoria's death and Edward's coma.

No one had ever thought that Riley would have found his mate in Bella, but he did. His mating instincts had overridden the blood lust, which was good for Bella.

And that was how we found ourselves housing a guest for the past month. Well, taking care of him not housing him. Not with Jacob and Edward under our roof. Edward and Jacob's cottage was out of the question. Jacob didn't want Riley in his home. Not after attacking Edward. Their cottage had turned into a haven for Jasper. When Jacob's melancholy got to be too much, Jasper who was usually accompanied by his mate, spent the night there.

Riley had been taken to the log cabin in the forest where he worked diligently with Carlisle and my other children to overcome his need for human blood. One of the stipulations that Bella had put forth if she were to consider Riley as a mate. She needed him to be okay to be around her parents, if they decided to go ahead with a relationship.

Bella, on her part, had been trying her best to put her old love life behind her. Getting over Edward and getting used to seeing Edward and Jacob together seemed to have taken a toll on her emotionally. However, she past the grievance stage of loss. She had accepted the fact that Edward would no longer be hers. That he belonged with Jacob, and vice versa.

Riley's abrupt arrival in her life had thrown her off balance a little bit but watching Riley around her gave me no doubt that Bella would accept him as her life partner and be happy.

"I should go see him," said Sam after a moment of silence. I nodded gently at him and with a resigned sigh, he pushed himself towards the stairs leading towards Edward's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

I groaned lowly in my throat. I was frustrated. I was uncomfortable and to make things even worse, I couldn't complain about it to anyone. Awkwardly, I turned my face and buried it into Edward's paler than usual throat.

I inhaled deeply, bringing his scent closer to me. A low whine escaped my throat as I watched him sleeping as he did for me on most nights.

How did he manage this? It was beyond me. I couldn't take it any longer. I knew that Edward had the guarantee that I was not 'dead'-what with the beating of my heart and my vivid dreams. But, I had nothing to go on. No heart beat, no annoying smirk to taunt me, no heated glare across the room, no accidental touches... Nothing. The bond had dissipated.

I couldn't feel Edward anymore. The bond was like wisps of a fog around me, but didn't touch Edward. He didn't have a bond with me. There was no tangible anything that linked my bond to his. It was a one-sided, almost like an unrequited bond.

My wolf whimpered with loss inside my head and I sighed with him. What was I supposed to tell him? How was I supposed to comfort him when I had lost all hope? There was nothing for me to go on with anymore. Edward didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't breathe. How the fuck was I supposed to tell my wolf that his imprint was still alive?

Arrrg! I groaned internally. _"Come on, Ed_," I pleaded mentally as I looked at the pale figure with the bronze halo, _" please wake up. Wake up. You've rested long enough. Carlisle said you just needed to get your strength to do all that internal repair shit. But, it's been almost a month. And you've rested long enough. I have been patient enough. Get up. Now."_

In my head, I could almost hear Edward scoff lightly at my words, _" Jacob Black, you're anything but patient."_

I pouted slightly at the peaceful face. A pout that soon changed into a growl as a familiar scent approached Edward's room.

Surely enough, a few seconds later, a polite and almost hesitant knock came to the door and echoed around the room.

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't go away until he said what he came here to say.

_"Come in,"_ I thought at Sam Uley.

* * *

><p>A dark head poked through the slit of the now open door, " How would you have answered that knock had it been someone else at the door?" he asked with a slight smile.<p>

I rolled my eyes at him, and glanced at the bell that was placed on the side table.

"Right," answered Sam as he entered the room, almost cautiously. I pointed towards the chair that was conveniently placed close to the bed and gestured that he should sit down. I was getting more comfortable with the signs and gestures than I cared to admit. Or maybe it was simply the fact that I wasn't comfortable or used to sharing thoughts with anyone who wasn't Edward. Atleast not whilst I was in my human form.

Sam watched me carefully as he lowered himself in the chair I offered to him. " You look like shit, Jacob," he said softly before glancing towards Edward and I found myself irritated with his action.

"Mine!" I wanted to snarl at him. But, I suppressed my anger and instead, narrowed my eyes at him.

" What's going on with you?"he asked," Why does it seem that you're fading away?" as his brow furrowed with concern.

_"Why the sudden sympathy?"_ I asked him, anger and confusion flickering inside me.

"Jacob. I know I've been awful at being an Alpha and a brother to you. But despited what you may think about me, I do care about you. We've been brothers and we've been friends a long time before that. Now that you're an Alpha and have your own pack, you must know the responsibilities that accompany the title doesn't solely include looking after your pack. We have a duty to the people of this town. A duty that's hard. A journey that will not be smooth. I had to choose between you and the people on the reservation. And I chose the people, you tell me that you would not have done the same, had our roles been reversed?"

I felt my insides freeze as I listened to Sam's words. His rhetorical question had hit the mark. And like he wanted me to, I thought about the last few months. Months where I had been involuntarily made into an Alpha by the Clearwater siblings. Months where I had wanted nothing except for the safety of the Cullens and my people. Even longer months where I had wanted Edward's safety and wellbeing.

I sighed internally. Sam was right. I would have done the same thing. Because as I much as I hated to admit it, Edward was a vampire. I was lucky that my imprint was a 'vegetarian.' Had my mate been someone like Riley, I would have been conflicted between my need to protect him and my inherent nature as a shape shifter.

Glancing up at Sam, I found him watching me with careful and calculating eyes. As I met his eyes, he gave me a slow triumphant smile. He knew and I rolled my eyes at him.

_"Fine. No need to be smug about anything, you shithead,"_ I growled playfully at him.

Sam shrugged and said nothing. His eyes strayed again towards Edward's immobile body and I felt the frustration surge through me again. This time, however, I didn't stop the snarl.

Sam's surprised eyes jumped back to my face and he held his palms up in defense, "Sorry. No harm meant, Jake."

My eyes were narrowed as I watched him before turning towards Edward.

Pale, almost translucent skin shone from the soft glow of the sinking sun. Bronze hair laid almost dully against the white silk of the pillowcase. Without much thought, I reached down and pulled the comforter up and tucked him in.

I heard Sam's confusion echo through my head but I chose to ignore. I know that if I stopped and thought about what I was doing that my actions would seem odd to me as well. However, the need to take care of my imprint was bigger than anything else. And it didn't matter that he didn't feel the cold or that I was there, in the form of a space heater. There was nothing else I could do other than pretend to take care of him right now.

Something inside me stirred.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

The blackness surrounded me. Completely except for the times where someone would drift into my unconscious and made me pine for them.

I didn't know who it was. But, all I could remember was warmth. Loads of it. Sometimes, the person-because I knew it was a person-would call out to me. Edward. A soft whisper of my name desperate for my attention. I could feel their warmth close to my ear; I could feel their breath against my cold skin; I could hear their voice inside my being but I couldn't see who it was. I couldn't make my lips move long enough to answer back. To acknowledge them.

But, the presence near me comforted me. It gave me a reason to fight against the darkness that was trying to pull me down under.

It had been too long since I had felt anything but yearning inside me. Longing to be able to reach out and touch that warmth. Feel it against me. In me. Around me.

_"Come on, Ed."_ I heard inside my head through the fog. The warmth pressed against me again before moving away and I felt a whine rise up inside me. That warmth was mine. I knew it. I could feel it. And so I fought...against the darkness and against the heavy feeling that weighed me down; hard enough that I had considered giving in.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

There had been a twinge of unsettling feeling that had risen through me after Sam had left for the night and promised to come back to talk some more. It was foreign. Detached.

I couldn't associate it with anything. Edward's feelings at the beginning of our bond had felt alien but welcomed. There has been a tinge of familiarity associated with his feelings. This, however, was weird. I couldn't really pinpoint where it was coming from. Watching Edward's pale face, I wondered if it was from him. Had our bond been dead long enough for his feelings to appear foreign and cold to me?

The moon had risen up a while ago and now swayed against the velvety sky. The wind was still cold but I welcomed it. Regaled in it even and so I left the door to his balcony open. A floor below me, I could hear the Cullens debating leaving the house for a hunting trip. The family had been putting off hunting for long period of times during the month I had been here; splitting their time waiting for Edward and training Riley. I felt my lips lift in an ugly snarl at the thought of the leech who was responsible for Edward's coma.

I loathed him.

The fact that he had chosen Bella as his mate made me hate him even more. Not only had he caused my imprint pain, but he had chosen my friend to be his. Would that mean Bella would be turned? As a wolf and as her friend, the idea didn't settle well in my stomach.

But, my thoughts were disturbed when I noticed the way Edward's face scrunched up in the pale glow of the moonlight. This was the first time in a month that Edward had shown any expression. My heart skipped a beat before clenching painfully.

I sat up straight and watched him closely. His brows were furrowed; his lips were pouting and I resisted the urge to lean in and peck them. When his features relaxed, I twisted my body so as to straddle him. The familiarity of our position was arousing. I wondered if Edward would feel anything if I pressed my hips downward and ground against him.

Watching his face, I allowed myself to arch my hips and grind against his groin. Laughter bubbled inside of me when I saw his features melting into something akin to bliss. The horn-dog.

Rocking my hips forward, I leaned down until our chests were flushed together. _"Edward,"_ I whispered mentally to him. When my cock started to harden, I knew Edward was coming out of his sleep-coma-or whatever this was. I had spent the last month like an animal. Unable to do anything because my wolf thought my imprint was dying. I hadn't felt anything, other than pain since that morning in the clearing. No joy. No nothing. Today had been the first day that my body had felt arousal. Despite the fact that Edward had been lying infront of me the whole time.

Instinctively, I knew. It was only a matter of time now. Stilling on his hips, I watched. I don't know for how long. I don't know anything-not the vampires that moved softly beneath us; not the wolf inside me who was getting antsy; not that the moon was moving across the sky. My eyes were trained on the pale face that had stolen my entire being almost a year ago. I watched him; my mind blank and my heart as if aware of the importance of the moment was beating ever so softly, like it was afraid of beating too loud and scaring him.

I watched with wide eyes as pale eyelids fluttered. I watched as long coppery eyelashes fluttered against his pale skin before opening. I watched as hazy pitch black eyes found my face. I watched as he blinked, clearing sleep from his eyes. I watched as he pinned me down with his dark eyes. Eyes that should probably scare me but all I could feel was a jolt of excitement running up and down my body. My eyes slid from his when a pink tongue poked out of his lips and moistened his dry lips.

Edward was up.

My cock who had lost interest some time ago stirred again. He opened his mouth as if to say something but I beat him... My lips lifted up in a possessive growl and I pressed my hips down against his. Black eyes widened as they watched me with equal interest.

I rocked against him. Hard and rapidly. My cock, like his was now hard. My breaths were labored. Edward had yet, to make a noise. But, he watched me with hooded eyes. I couldn't feel him anymore. But, I could read him. His eyes were dark with desire; his mouth opened just enough for me to know that if I wanted to shove my tongue down his throat, I could. And so I did.

I leaned forward and kissed him. Hard and desperately. If he's afraid of my fangs, he didn't show it. Nor did he push me away. Instead he lifted himself up, with one arm propped against the bed as he writhed underneath me.

Breathless, I pulled back and looked at him. He was silent as he watched me catch my breath. With the beast inside me spurring me on, I reached for his shirt and pulled it away from his body roughly. My cock swelled further as pale skin revealed itself.

Unable to resist any further, I leaned down and dragged my tongue agains the pale marble, stopping at his nipples to suck and lick. I pressed rough kisses against his collarbones, jaw and neck. When he sucked in an unnecessary breath, I lost it. I felt my lips pulling away from my teeth, like they would with my flews. I felt my teeth pierce the hard marble of his skin and he gasped; his hips jerking against mine as he came.

The house that had gone still beneath us at his first deep breath started moving again. Their mind had been made. They were going hunting; atleast for the night. I felt my lips lift up in a slow feral smile against Edward's skin as it dawned upon him that he was at my mercy tonight.

Edward let out a small whine at my thoughts and I licked the puncture wounds my canines had made against the marble of his skin. The skin would heal itself, I knew that now. His hips rolled up against mine again. With one hand, I pressed his small hips against the bed before rolling back, settling my ass against his still half-hard penis.

He was watching me again and I gave him a slow smirk. He let out another small whine as I reached for my shirt and pulled it off myself. Edward's hands climbed up my torso, touching and mapping every inch of my skin. I reveled in the closeness of my imprint but it didn't slow me down. I had one thing, and only one thing in mind. I needed him. Now.

I needed to make him mine again. I needed to establish the bond again. I needed to make us one-in every sense of the word again.

I slid back on his legs to reach for the elastic band of his pajama pants. Knowing that he's naked underneath ( because it was me who had dressed him) made me hotter. With a flick of my wrist, the soft cotton laid in tatters under him on the bed. His cock was almost hard again, resting softly against his stomach and I wanted it. In my mouth.

Greedily, I lowered my head to suck hard. Edward cried out; his hips arching into the heat of my mouth; his hands flailing about before tangling with my hair. His fingers tightened painfully against my hair as I slid my tongue against his shaft, pressing the tip against the swollen vein. I had done this enough times to know what turned Edward on. I knew where to press and where to flick; I knew how hard to suck to turn Edward into a big pile of vampire goo in my hands; I knew how his fist will relax slightly before tightening again as he drew near to his release. And as I felt the telltale sign against my hair, I decided to pull away. Edward groaned plaintively and I smirked at him. I knew the sight I made. He had told me often enough for me to know that my lips were red from the stretching and swollen. I also knew how it would make him want to fuck my mouth to completion. And true enough, pale fingers reached for me and I pulled away with a sadistic smile. He had made me wait for so long. It was only fair.

He huffed at my thoughts and it only made me smile wider. Sitting back on his legs, I stretched languidly; knowing that black eyes followed the curve of my back, the flatness of my abdomen, the soft arch of my chest. However, when his eyes narrowed at my ribs, I let go. I had forgotten how skinny I had gotten during the past month.

Cold fingers dug into the crevices of my ribs as he looked at me questioningly. His fingers were methodical as they roamed my skin this time. His brows were furrowed; eyes narrow. I knew he was upset. When the fingers pulled at my pants, I knew how to distract him from glaring at my jutting hip bones. I pressed my hips down against his as I moved up, reached for his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. I bit his lower lip and he grunted. His fingers pulled at the zipper of my pants and I sat back, allowing him to pull me out of the confines of my pants.

The cold breeze felt like heaven against my throbbing cock. I bit back a moan as Edward wrapped his fingers around me. With his free hand, he pulled me forward until I was straddling his face. _"Fuck,"_ I moaned inside my head at the suggestive position. And I did. Pink lips wrapped around me and I fucked his face in earnest. The slow jabs that I started with, turning into long deep thrust as Edward moaned around me. His mouth was wet and cold but it did nothing to kill my erection. It seemed I had been conditioned to love a cold shower and a cold mouth on my dick. The cold only turned me on; it never turned my libido off.

"No," I manage to push out of my muddled brain, " I want to feel you." " Inside you. Now."

Almost reluctantly, he pulled out and away from me and watched me from behind hooded lids.

_"You're fucking beautiful,"_ I thought at him and for the umpteenth time I wished I could see him blush. He smiled shyly at me before shaking his head and jutting his chin towards me.

_"You're way more beautiful than I am,"_ I insisted at his gesture.

He shook his head harder and I laughed softly with something akin to a bark,_ "Let's agree to disagree then."_ He rolled his eyes at me and I found myself wondering why he hadn't said a word to me. My canine teeth and vocal cords still hindered my speech, but why was he refraining from talking? As if sensing the change in my mood, Edward's lithe fingers wrapped themselves around my cock and squeezed, drawing a gasp from me.

His lips lifted in a crooked smile that took my breath away and I leaned down to kiss him hard.

How I loved that man!

I slid lower on his body. I watched as he pulled his legs up, exposing his backside to me. I felt my cock twitch at the sight of his hole. Small, pink and wrinkly. Anticipation and lust hummed through my body as I watched him. Edward lifted his ass off the bed and whined. I smiled salaciously at him, before lowering my face towards that beckoning part of his anatomy.

The inhibitions I had felt the first time I rimmed him were gone. Now, all I wanted to do was to take as much of Edward as I could. In any way I could.

I licked along his crack. Edward pushed himself closer to my face and I circled the hole, lapping at it and sucking the edges of his hole. Edward's hips jerked and I pushed past the boundaries of his muscles to fuck him with my tongue. Above me, I heard a keening sound. I pushed as far as my tongue would go. My cock ached for him and for my release.

I knew I wouldn't last long and so I pushed a finger in with my tongue and stretched him. Pulling my face away from his ass, I pushed a second finger inside him and searched for his sweet spot while scissoring him. Edward pushed himself against my fingers and started to move against my fingers with a whimper.

His cock had swelled up again and was bouncing against his stomach as he fucked himself on my fingers.

_"God, Edward. The way you look right now..."_ He made a choking sound as my fingers found the bundle of nerves.

_"I wanna fuck you so hard. So hard that you'll never forget who you belong to,"_ Edward keened at my thoughts and lifted his head to look at me. _"Is that what you want, baby?"_ He gasped_." Do you want me to fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name?"_ He nodded._ " Say it." "Tell me what you want,"_ as I pressed down against his prostate again. Edward let out a small whimper._ "If you want it badly enough, you'll say it."_ He shook his head and looked up pleadingly at me. But, I shook my head._ "Say it, Cullen." "Tell me what you want." "Do you want me to pound you? Hard into this bed?" "Come on. Say it."_ And with that I pulled my fingers away from his hole, sat down on my haunches and watched him.

He whimpered and grasped the sheets underneath him but I didn't give in. Black eyes watched me as he swallowed around his throat. He shook his head at me.

"Yes," he growled, with a frown on his face as he glared at me. His voice was scratchy and rough from disuse. "Fuck," he added as his lips pulled away from sharper than usual canines.

I smirked at him, _" Well, you only had to say the words,"_ earning myself a growl.

With a slow seductive smile, I pushed my penis into his stretched hole, grunting as I do so._ " You feel so good,"_ I thought at him. After letting him adjust, I started moving. Long leisurely strokes at first before my movements started becoming more erratic. I needed my release. Wrapping a hand around Edward's erection, I stroked him in the same rhythm as my thrusts.

Soon, I could feel the telltale sign of my impending orgasm. I felt the quickening and the tightening of my body. _" I'm coming,"_ I shouted in my head before exploding inside of him. Simultaneously, I felt cold cum exploding all over my hand and in between our stomachs. The silver mist that exploded around us together with our orgasms, went unnoticed.

With a grunt and a sigh, I collapsed on top of Edward, uncaring of the cold spunk that laid between us or the warm one that was leaking out of his hole. Pressing my face into the cold column that was Edward's throat,_ "I love you,"_ I said in my head with a kiss against cold skin before allowing some much needed sleep take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So, I'll start by apologizing ( yet again) for being super late with the update. Seems to be a pattern, isn't it? Although, I do have good ( and a little bad) news for you guys...

I finished Chapter 48 (aka the last one). I feel like I've come a long way since the last update. Like I said in the last AN, the final chapter was probably the hardest one I've had to write for this story... All I have to do now is tweak it. :)

I hope the length (and the smut) made up for the long wait.

Before, I end this long rambling of mine. I also wanted to clarify something for you guys. I've received a few questions about Edward's arm. It's been ripped from his body. But, NO, he didn't lose his arm. Here's the reasoning behind that...

_Vampires have to be burnt for a reason after they've been dismembered._ I'm using that logic to make this story mine. I hope that make sense; as much sense as it makes to me. If it doesn't, then don't hesitate to send me a PM.

Last, but not least... Let me know how you liked Esme's POV.

Lisa


	47. Chapter 47: Forever

**Chapter 47: Forever**

**Edward's POV**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His heartbeat was slowing down as he sunk deeper and deeper into sleep. A sleep that seemed to be of utmost importance for Jacob. While our primal needs had overtaken reason, the dark circles and the bags underneath his eyes had not escaped my attention. Nor had the jutting bones or the skinny frame.

With both arms, I pulled him closer to me and noticed how slight his body had became. It worried me and made me wonder how long had it been since I had been sleeping.

I swallowed thickly around the lump in my throat. I knew it must have been too long if Jacob had started looking like this. His wolf must have considered me dead. My heart clenched when I thought of the depression and the sadness that must have engulfed my mate. I pressed a kiss to his limp and sweaty hair.

Taking a deep breath of his scent, I wondered why Jacob had canines and not teeth, but I supposed my answers needed to wait. Atleast until my family decided to come back or Jacob decided to wake up.

I was comfortable waiting. With my world wrapped around my arms, there was no rush. I had forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later:<strong>

My family was back from their impromptu hunting trip. I heard the excitement and quiet wonderment in their thoughts. Even Rosalie-although her excitement was more quietly concealed behind nonchalance.

_"Edward,"_ came Carlisle's thoughts,_ " from the regular heart beats I can tell that Jacob is sleeping. _Finally_. Can we come up? I need to check you over."_

Reaching for the comforter, I pulled it up; covering Jacob's exposed backside and tucking the light duvet around his shoulders.

"Yes," I said softly enough so as not to disturb my mate but loud enough to be picked up by the sensitive hearing of my family.

A soft knock announced me of their presence, even though we all knew I could smell them right outside.

"Come in," I said softly; my voice still hoarse from disuse.

I watched as a blond head poked in through the crack. Noticing that we were decent, Carlisle opened the door wider and my family spilled in behind him.

"Hi," came Alice's excited voice and quick wave. Jasper nodded at me with a small smile. Emmett smirked knowingly at me while thinking,_ " It's good to have you back."_ I smiled softly at my brother and nodded. Rosalie raised a well-plucked eyebrow at me as she glanced down at a clueless Jacob, who slept on and wrinkled her nose. There was no malice in her thoughts. It has disappeared a while ago and I was glad to see that it hadn't changed while I was 'away.'

Esme gave me a small but fond smile as she edged closer to the bed. Leaning over, she kissed my forehead, _" I'm so glad you're up,"_ she thought at me before glancing down at the sleeping boy in my arms. I made a soft noise in the back of my throat as I watched her run her fingers through Jacob's longish hair._ " He won't wake up. Don't worry. He's missed so much sleep that even if we had a party here for you, he'd sleep through it." "It's been a rough month for him,"_ she added and I gasped.

A month? It's been a month since the battle.

I looked up questioningly at Esme and she nodded sadly before getting up, allowing Carlisle to move forward. My thoughts whirled chaotically as he shone a small light in my eyes and checked for any sign that my arm hadn't fused right.

_"How are you feeling?"_ he asked mentally.

"Thirsty," I said hoarsely. He nodded understandingly and added, _" You've exerted tremendous self-control tonight,"_ as he looked down pointedly at Jacob. I nodded as I tightened my hold against him. Jacob snuggled into my embraced but didn't wake up. I looked up at my father and he nodded, _" I know exactly what you mean,"_ he said before turning towards Rosalie who was the closest to the door, " Rose, please."

She nodded and darted downstairs before coming back with two bags of blood. My eyes widened and my beast sat up in attention. I was hungry. The thought of food had crossed my mind but as I heard the muted thoughts of Jacob's dreams, I knew there was no way I would have moved away from my mate. Not until he awoke.

Piercing a straw through the bag as if it was a juice box, Carlisle handed the bag to me. I licked my lips anxiously. _"Carefully,"_ thought Carlisle at me and I nodded minutely before extending my arm.

The relief from the blood was immediate. I sighed around my straw but didn't stop. Esme let out a small laugh and I glanced up to see them laughing silently at me. Giving them my best frown, I slurped the rest of the bags as quietly as I could. I could feel the blood moving inside me. Warming me up. Energizing me. Just like that I wished I could wake Jacob up for round two but from what I read in everyone's mind, he needed his rest. My claiming of him would need to wait.

Handing over the empty bags of blood, I smacked my lips together. This was not enough but it would last me till Jacob awoke.

_"We'll test your speed and the mobility in your arm tomorrow...later, I guess,_" thought Carlisle at me as he glanced at the rising sun through the open balcony door.

I nodded, " Carlisle," I murmured; my voice was much warmer than it had been. "Jacob's canines... Why?" I whispered with a small glance down at the sleeping boy.

Carlisle's eyes followed mine. Butterscotch eyes were warm with fatherly concern and love as he looked down at my mate. "He was in his wolf form when you were hurt. With your bond being as deep as it is, Jacob phased when he felt your pain," my eyes widened and I, unconsciously tightened my hold on Jacob. I winced internally as Carlisle continued, " He didn't quite phase right. Watch..."

And so, I watched Jacob's pain from Carlisle's memory. I watched a human Jacob covered with russet fur, claws and lupine teeth. I watched as he struggled to communicate. I watched with amazement as Sam Uley dropped infront of his brother and translated for him. I watched as Emmett carried my naked mate through the forest and surprisingly the emotion that ran through me was not jealousy, but rather gratitude at my brother-for taking care of my mate when I was indisposed. I watched as claws retracted automatically by either my mere presence or the wolf's need to take care of me. I watched the lone tear that slipped down the russet cheek before Jacob tilted his head and echoed his sentiments in a mournful howl. Surprise rose through me as I watched a black and a couple more wolves echo Jacob's sentiment.

"Jacob's been in bad shape since we brought you back," whispered Carlisle as he watched the emotions play on my face. I nodded. I knew that. I could see the results for myself.

I dropped my head against my pillow, closing my eyes. _"It's not your fault, Edward. You didn't do this to him. You had no control over it. I'll give you some time,"_ thought Carlisle at me and I nodded softly.

I couldn't help but feel guilty over it. It was my fault that Jacob was in this shape. I had failed my mate. I couldn't protect him.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I whispered against black hair as I pressed my lips to his head. " I'm so sorry. I failed you."

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen hours later:<strong>

Jacob was still sleeping and I couldn't help but allow my thoughts to wander. I thought back to the day of the fight. I saw Victoria through my mind's eye and I watched her goad Riley into attacking me.

I had read the disappointment in her thoughts when she had seen me in the clearing instead of Jacob. She had been certain that since Jacob was Bella's friend, he would have been the one who would have stayed back and protected her.

Riley had believed that Victoria was her mate and his revenge was fueled by hers. However, when he saw Bella, his mind faltered. He wasn't sure what had happened and why he couldn't look away from the human. So, I used that and pushed Victoria into admitting that her real mate had been James.

_"Surprised to see me here?" I hissed."Were you expecting Jacob?" Her lips lifted up in a minute snarl at the mention of my mate. "You wanted him here so you could kill him, didn't you?" " That's what you wanted, isn't it? To make me suffer the lost of my mate, like I made you suffer the loss of yours." I watched her eyes slid over to where Riley's head had finally snapped into our conversation. "I just want to kill that mutt. He's an abomination..." I growled at her. "...He's not worth our kind and to think you've been mating with him. It's disgusting."_

_"Who I mate with is none of your god-damned business. You really shouldn't be so worried about the 'mutt,' I mean why would you? He's so beneath you. No. You're just really really upset that I killed your mate. That I beat him into a pulp before tearing his ugly head off his shoulders. That we lit him on fire and watched as he was reduced into a big pile of nothing." Things had happened a little differently in Washington, but Victoria was none the wiser. I kept pushing until she snapped._

_"Fuck you, Cullen," she hissed so low that I had to strain my eyes to hear her. "I loathe you and that wolf of yours. He should have died. He should have been the one who had died at the mercy of James. Not the other way around. But, since he's not here to allow the execution of my plan. I guess I'll have to modify it a little. Instead of him, you'll have to die. Maybe I'll even snack on the human after... Make things a little harder on your mate."_

_A hissing sound echoed in the clearing and I was surprised that it hadn't come from me, but rather Riley. His crouch mirrored mine as he turned around to face Victoria. Seth's low whine growled and he glanced at me. His confusion echoed in my head and I tilted my head reassuringly towards the wolf. _'Trust me.'

The rest of the fight was almost a blur up to the point where Bella sliced her wrist with the jagged edge of a stone. Then, it seemed like the world had stopped. The fight was put on pause and we all turned around to face her. Suddenly, the beast inside me clawed and growled to be let out. Victoria and I both staggered forward towards her. Seth had ran down to help his packs when he saw the arrival of the Volturi through Jacob's mind, and suddenly Victoria and I were not trying to rip each other's throats out but rather, we were pushing against each other to get to the meat, like at a crowded grocery store.

Riley's instincts had overridden his hunger; his need to protect Bella was higher than anything else. Which was a good thing for Bella.

A frigid arm came around and twisted my arm away from his mate and broke my blood induced stupor.

I fell back. Blinking furiously, I watched as Riley tried to keep Bella away from the danger, that was Victoria.

I gulped, scrambled and pulled Victoria off of him.

Before I knew, Victoria was a pile of smoke and I was falling to my knees in pain. It was confusing. In my head, it was silent. Inside me, I could feel Jacob's warm presence slipping away and that terrified me.

_Was Jacob okay?_ That was the last thought I had before darkness overtook.

My hands tightened around the warm body and a soft groan echoed in the room. Jacob squirmed against my too-tight grip. When I loosened my grip, I felt his body go slack against mine again. But, his consciousness was greater. His heartbeat was picking up slightly and just like that I knew, he was waking up.

Indeed, a few seconds later, I felt a hair roughened leg slide down mine as warm shins pressed against mine. Jacob rolled off my torso with a small wince. Bleary eyes glanced down at the crusty cum covered stomachs and annoyance rolled through the bond. I chuckled. One heavy lid pulled up as he glanced at me with a small scowl._ "Could've cleaned us,"_ he thought at me.

"Sorry, Jake. You fell on me like a log after and I didn't have the heart to push you away from me."

_"A log, am I?"_ he asked mentally, keeping his eyes closed, _" let's just say you're lucky you're in convalescence."_

I hid a smile before leaning down and pressing my lips against his.

"Up?" I asked and he hummed as he stretched languidly on the bed. _"Starving,"_ he told me and I laughed.

"I'm sure Esme would be more than happy to whip you something while we take a shower," I said loud enough for my step-mother to hear. A small tinkling laugh reached the upper floor. Swinging my legs across the bed, I stood up slowly; weary of my stiff body. Beneath us, the banging of utensils could be heard and it was motivation enough for Jacob to drag himself off of the bed. Together, we made our way into my bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

I don't have much to say today, except for sorry this took this long and sorry it's so short. But, since we're at the end of the story now, it's just filling in the holes that I might have left.

And so for the last time ( Wahh!), let me remind you to log in before leaving a review so I can send you the final sneak peek.

Lisa


	48. Chapter 48: Home

**Chapter 48: Home**

**Edward****'****s POV**

It had been two weeks since I had woken up from my 'sleep.' The recovery process for a vampire was faster than that of a human being, but slower than that of a shifter. Two long weeks that had included physiotherapy for my arm, in order to regain full motion and battle training from my brothers, under Jacob's watchful eye before I was given a clean bill of health by Carlisle. And Jacob.

The past two weeks seemed to have aged him. While previously, he seemed like a sixteen year old trapped into a twenty-year old's body, now it seemed like his mental age had caught up to his physical age and that displeased me. _A lot. _I didn't want my Jacob to miss his teenage years. Not for me. He had grown up too quickly over the last few years; especially with his lupine heritage and now, I wanted to rectify that mistake. I planned on whisking him away for a tour of the world before he could start university.

We had no reason to stay back in Forks. Billy had Rachel and Sarah who were both living on the Reservation. He had Charlie to keep him company. Jacob was no longer in high school. We had enough money to travel and see the world. His pack had grown to be more understanding. Embry and Quil had reverted to being Jacob's childhood friends. It was as if nothing had ever changed for them. Jared was gracious enough to say hello and make polite conversation with me. Paul, surprisingly had made a complete hundred and eighty. He made an effort to be friendly; something I suspect had something to do with Rachel. But, I wasn't complaining. It was a nice change to not have to watch my back when I spent time at the Black's. Sam, on the other hand, was still a little stiff with Jacob and I, but it was progress nonetheless. We were not complaining.

Before travelling, though, I had another responsibility. Riley.

Jacob loathed him. I could feel and hear it everytime someone mentioned the new vampire. From what I had seen in everyone's mind, Jacob loathed him for almost killing me. For keeping his imprint away from him for so long. Objectively speaking, I knew Riley had done what he thought was right. He had been protecting his mate-his much fragile mate. I used to be overprotective of Bella for the same reasons; and she was only my girlfriend at the time.

Now, I knew that had Jacob been in Bella's shoes, I would have reacted the same way as Riley; and Jacob was a shifter.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration as I waited for Jacob. He had gone into the store in Forks to grab some food supplies for the cottage. We were ready to be on our own again.

I felt awkwardness shimmer through the bond. _"__Ed,__"_ came Jacob's mental voice. _" __Help. Please.__" _

* * *

><p>"I'll call you back," I said hurriedly into my cell phone before walking briskly into the store. It wasn't too hard to locate Jacob. He towered over most people, was the only Quileute in the store at the time, and the silver cord seemed to pull me to wherever he was almost automatically.<p>

He stood with his back towards me and in conversation with someone. I gritted my teeth as I found out who. It was that insufferable Jessica Stanley. Her appreciative eyes roamed over Jacob's body. The plain white shirt clung to his now bulked up body and his jeans moulded his strong legs and ass as he stood with a shopping cart in the middle of the produce aisle.

Grabbing a bag of potatoes off the shelf next to me, I strode forward. "Jake," I said casually as I reached the pair and leaned forward to deposit the bag into Jacob's cart, " I found the potatoes. Oh..." I stopped, glancing at Jessica. " Hi."

Jessica's jaw sagged as she glanced between Jacob, me and the potatoes. " Ed, this is Jessica. She's a friend of Bella's."

Curiosity rang through Jessica's thoughts as she caught Jacob's nickname for me. " Cullen, I'm shocked you don't remember me. We've only been going to the same school for three years," she said rolling her eyes at me. " So, Jake," she continued; the sarcasm gone, instead her voice dripped with sweetness that made me want to puke, " A bunch of us are going to First beach this afternoon. Maybe, you can show me around?" she glanced down at her feet shyly before looking up at Jacob through her lashes.

"I'm afraid I can't today," started Jacob, " Edward and I are..."

"Moving into our place today," I finished as I wrapped an arm around Jacob's waist and tucked myself into his side, glancing up at him. He grinned down at me, _"__You had to go for the kill, didn__'__t you?__"_ he asked telepathically.

Blue eyes widened at my words as she gawked at us. " You. You guys are...moving in together?"

Jacob and I nodded. " You're gay? But, you're only seventeen."

" Age has no relevance to our sexual orientation, surely you know that?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

" I meant...how can you move in together? You're only seventeen. I thought you lived on the reservation?" she asked Jacob.

" I did. Not anymore."

"Wait. But, what about Bella? I thought you both loved her." " You broke up with her for her best friend?" she said accusingly as she glared at me, all in one breath.

"Jessica," interrupted Jacob as he redirected her venomous and disbelieving gaze away from mine, " Bella is fine with it. You don't have to be offended for her sake."

As she opened her mouth to retort, Jacob held his free hand upward, " I know. I know. Girl code and all that. But, she's my friend and she knows we had no control over any of this."

"Well," huffed Jessica after a moment of silence, " If she's fine with it, then I don't see why I should be mad. Although, it does put me outside of the ring completely now. I have no chance with you now."

I stifled a growl at her suggestion as Jacob's arm tightened around my waist before lowering slightly, slipping into my back pocket and cupping the swell of my ass gently before squeezing possessively. " I'm sorry, Jess," he said and jealousy slashed against my chest at the nickname. " But, not while this one wants me," as he grinned down at me. His sunny smile made my chest decompress. I smiled shyly at him and tuck myself in his side, even further.

_"Wow,"_ echoed inside Jessica Stanley's head and I gave her a smug smile from where I'm standing. Jacob Black was mine. Forever and always.

As we made our excuses and left the store ( after paying for our groceries), I said " You know the whole town is going to know about us, right?" Jessica had been mentally calling people and telling them how Jacob Black had turned Edward Cullen gay. Or vice versa.

"I don't care," he said, " everyone who matters already know. Besides, now everyone will know that you belong to me," he grinned widely before pulling me close for a peck on the lips.

"I think you're forgetting that _you_ belong to me," I said instead; moving my hand up to his collarbone, allowing my thumb to graze the bitemarks hidden underneath his t-shirt. His eyes dilated with desire and he suppressed a small shiver.

"Shall we?" he gruffed before tugging me towards the car.

A groan escaped my lips, instead of the 'let's' that I had been about to say. Almost simultaneously, a growl ripped through Jacob's lips and his head snapped backwards.

* * *

><p>His arm tightened against my waist as he pulled me behind him; effectively blocking me from the intruders walking towards us. His body shook and I gripped his arm; projecting calm through our bond.<p>

"Jake," I said softly.

"What is he doing here?" he growled loudly.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, mutt," said Rosalie; a small smirk gracing her beautiful features as she approached us with the group in tow. " We're experimenting."

"I hardly think you should be experimenting with that _leech_ here; especially not in Forks with the humans around," his voice was venomous.

"Jake," I said again as I tried to step around his bulky frame. But he would have none of it. With his left arm, he pushed me behind him again.

Rosalie sniggered and Emmett guffawed.

"Jacob," I said again, embarrassed at his behaviour. I was no child.

"Jacob," interrupted a new voice; a gruff but soft spoken voice; causing Jacob to snarl again. Riley's amber eyes widened at his animosity. He stepped forward, with his eyes planted firmly on Jacob. The shiver running up and down Jacob's frame increased and I clamped a hand on his forearm, grounding him to me.

_"Step back,"_ he yelled at me mentally. I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see me. _"Edward! Step back."_

" I wanted to apologize..."

"Save it, leech," he spat venomously, " I don't want to hear it."

"Please. Jacob," pleaded Riley, " I had no idea what I was doing and I only wanted to protect Bella...I didn't know..."

"No, you didn't. But that doesn't change the fact that my imprint almost died because you..."

"I was only trying to..." " I didn't mean to hurt Ed..."

"Shut up. Shut up. Don't even. You don't know how it feels to have your heart ripped out and thrown to the ground infront of you."

"I.. I.. I was only trying..."  
>"How would you feeling if it had been Bella that was lying on that ground?"<p>

Riley blinked surprised at the bluntness of Jacob's question and the myriad of emotions that it brought. I knew how Jacob had felt. It had been the same I had felt when I had seen him dangling like a piece of meat in the dance studio in Washington.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," said Riley; his voice almost meek as he looked up, pleadingly at my mate.

"Fuck you," replied Jacob after a moment before clasping my hand in his, turning us around and walking back towards my car.

"Jacob," I said. I didn't appreciate him manhandling me. " Jacob. Stop. Wait. Jake." Fuck.

"Jacob. Stop," I cried, pulling my hand away from his grasp and digging my heels into the ground.

A flash of pain stabbed through my chest as wounded brown eyes turned around to meet mine.

Shit.

"Jake," I started.

_"Don't call me that. Not if you're going to defend him."_

"Jacob. Will you please, listen?"

"Why?" he croaked finally. " You're only going to defend him," he added as his jealousy licked inside me.

I stepped closer to him and grabbed his huge hands in mine. "Baby," I whispered as I looked up at him, " I'm fine. You didn't lose me. I'm right here."

_"But, I could've. And it would have been his fault,"_ he thought at me. The vulnerability was not voiced but I could hear, nonetheless. I could feel it like it was my own. And my heart went out to him.

"Like I could have lost you that time in Washington," I pointed out softly.

"And you," he said with a pout, " got to kill James. I'm supposed to be buddies with this guy?" as he jerked a thumb towards Riley.

Jacob and I both knew Riley could hear his words. I could hear Riley's incredulous thoughts as he thought that I would turn on him to make my mate happy. And while, I could pick the moon for Jacob, I couldn't let him kill someone. Especially not the mate of his best-friend.

"Different situation, love," I said, trying really hard not to smile at Jacob.

"Potato. Po-tah-to," he grumbled.

I smirked at him before pushing myself up on my toes and kissing his lips. " For me?"

He sighed and I grinned at him.

* * *

><p>After the little debacle in the parking lot of the store, Jacob had gone back to shake hands with Riley; albeit stiffly and with a grimace on his face. A grimace that had turned into a delighted smile when Alice had let it slipped out that Riley was moving to Denali to train with the other coven for a while. Before moving back to be with Bella.<p>

His mental _"Tell me we won't be here when he comes back"_ had solidified my plans of moving with Jacob. We would both go off to college and be on our own, coming back to see the pack and Billy during the holidays. I had given him a little smirk before joining the group. We spent the following half an hour making sure Riley was not a threat to any humans before we headed home.

Our home.

The little cottage hadn't been abandoned per se, but it hadn't been lived in by us. So, we spent an hour cleaning before collapsing onto the couch.

After Jacob's little nap, we went out for a run. After an hour lapping around the forest of our cottage, exploring our surroundings like 'normal' folks would do, we ended up making out in the living room.

I groaned as Jacob shifted from besides me onto my lap. His hips slid forward automatically, joining us at the hips. My moan was lost in his mouth as I lifted mine from the couch and followed his. My hands slid up his naked chest; his cutoffs were still opened at the front from when he phased back.

_"Why are you still clothed?" _he thought at me as he pulled away from the kiss. His lips were red and swollen as large tanned hands gripped my denim button down shirt and pulled.

_"There goes another shirt,"_ I thought as little buttons flew in every direction. Jacob really wasn't patient at all when he was horny. But, then again, I shouldn't complain-I had more clothes than I should or cared about.

Swollen lips lifted in a self satisfied smirk. _" So fucking beautiful."_ Desire rose inside me like heat. A heat I could only ever associate with Jacob. I reached for him but he moved, avoiding me. My eyes widened in indignation as I watched him slide off my lap, turn away from me and walk out of the living room like nothing was the matter.

I watched as he slid the cutoffs off and aimed them at me with a smirk. I stifled a groan and got up to follow him. My cock throbbed in the confines of my pants and all I wanted was to bury myself into the tight heat of Jacob's body. My hips jerked minimally at the thought as I heard our bedroom door bang shut behind a now naked Jacob.

Fuck.

I ran after him and nearly tore the door off its hinges. He was sprawled on our bed with the bottle of lube opened next to him. His oily hands slid down his chest as he met my eyes. Restraining a moan when he pinched his nipples, I gripped the doorjamb tighter.

He lowered his hands, leaving a slick path behind. I watched as the oil matted the soft hairs on his stomach, and all I wanted to do was lick the oil off his skin because if anyone could mark Jacob, in any way, it was me; and only me.

His eyes were hooded as he finally reached and bypassed his cock. I felt my eyes widen and my lower body tightened with want as he reached for his furled hole. My mouth was dry. Long, tanned fingers circled his entrance and played with the ridges as he watched me. Pushing past the barrier, his finger entered his body. I imagined the way Jacob's body pulled his finger in. Imagined the way his heat was surrounding his finger.

He pushed a second one; slowly scissoring his fingers inside his body. I pressed a palm against my cock as he slowly started to fuck himself over his fingers.

I was so close to cumming. But, I didn't want to. Not yet anyway.

"_Are you gonna stand there all night?__"_ interrupted Jacob's thoughts into mine. I blinked from my lust induced haze and watched him again.

He was flushed; either from the exertion or from embarrassment. I couldn't tell. The bond was over flooded with lust and need.

I growled at him and the fucker gave me a slow crooked smile. I wanted to fuck him so hard that the smile fell off of his face. Slowly, I reached down and flicked the button of my pants opened, and lowered zipper down. I watched as Jacob's movement on his fingers slowed down when he realized that I had taken a page out of his book and gone commando as well.

He keened from the bed and I smirked at him before approaching him like I would a mountain lion-my favourite prey.

His fingers slipped out of his body with a small squelching sound and the anticipation of having my cock up his lubed ass made me twitch.

He reached a hand out towards me when I approached the bed. The gesture so soft and so loving that I pulled his hand towards my mouth and kissed his knuckles before kissing the pads of his fingers. His flush deepened.

"Beautiful," I murmured against his fingers. He averted his eyes from mine for a split second before pulling on my hand, causing me to fall down besides him. Propping myself up on my elbow, I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "I love you, you know that, right?" I asked against plump lips.

"Love you too," he replied after giving me a nod.

"If I could I would bring the moon to you, Jacob," I whispered with our faces inches apart, " I..."

"I don't need the moon, Ed," he replied softly interrupting me. " I only need you," his face burning with heat.

I placed a kiss on his lips, " I know that. But, I want to share the world with you," I replied, " will you travel with me? Will you come with me?"

"Always and forever," he replied; his voice held a softness that I never knew Jacob possessed; a depth that I never thought I'd ever be lucky enough to encounter.

Twisting around, I reached for the second and sparse drawer of my night table. I pulled out the small velvety box that I had been carrying around for months.

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise and he pushed himself on both elbows. A strange fear pushed through our bond. His. And mine followed suit.

I gulped.

Swinging my nude body across and over his, I straddled his hips. Pushing a damp lock of hair out of the way with shaky hands, I tried to find my voice. " This isn't a proposal. Not yet anyway," I said; my voice shaky like I didn't have decades of eloquence or elocution in me. " I want you to see the world, go to college or university, and find a place in this world before," I swallowed, " anything...This is just a promise. An affirmation of my love for you. Today, tomorrow and forever."

I flipped the lid open nervously; aware of Jacob's intent stare. He wasn't interested in the box. No. He was watching my face. My face that would have been beet red if it would have been physically possible.

I fingered the cool metal for a moment before lifting my eyes to meet his. His eyes were dark and intense. They held a depth that I had only seen thrice on Jacob. The day he imprinted on me (even in his lupine eyes); the day I came home from my hunting trip after the James debacle; and the day I woke up from my coma.

"Ed," he croaked; his voice deep with emotions. " Edward, I..." His eyes flickered down to the platinum band that I was fingering before meeting my eyes. The bond was blank, and I wished I knew what he was thinking.

" I'm not even legal yet," he croaked. My heart jumped into my throat at the idea of him turning me down.

My emotions must have been apparent because he continued quickly, " I'm not saying no. Edward. I'm not. It's just that I'm a teenager. And I love you so fucking much. There's no one else that I could ever love, or that I'd ever want to love. It's just...I'm too young to be married. Or thinking about getting married," he shifted his body awkwardly underneath mine. His now flaccid cock brushes against my crack and the need that I would normally experience didn't flare up. At all.

My cold heart was tight.

"What are you saying?" I whispered.

" I don't want to get married right now, Edward. Not even in five years."

"I know that, baby," I said softly as I reached out to caress his cheek with my thumb; fear swooning inside my stomach. " I want you to have something tangible of our commitment for each other."

"Why, Edward?" " I don't get it. Why do you need that...something tangible? We fuck almost every day. We live together. You've marked me with your venom. I fucking imprinted on you. I'm your mate. Then, what? Why do you need something more? Is this not enough?"

" No. It isn't. You have no idea how hard it is sometimes for me to control my beast. Sometimes, I just want to climb inside you and never leave. I can't stand being away from you in anyway. I can't... The imprint; being mates; the mark that's something that's sacred in our world only. Humans don't get it."

" Humans?" he asked puzzled.

" Like Bella didn't get it. Before. She didn't understand our need for each other. Like Charlie. Like that Stanley girl. They think we're young; too young to have such a commitment. She wants you, Jake. She hopes that one day, we will break up and then, she'd have a shot."

" Why the fuck does it matter what she thinks?" he asked with a frown, " I know I won't leave you. You know that. We belong to, and with each other."

" I know," I groaned, running a hand in my hair, tugging at the ends. Jacob reached for my hands, pulled them away and held them inside his. " I just need something to show the humans as well. I can't lose you, Jacob. I can't. I need them-everyone-to know that you're mine. Solely mine."

" I am yours."

"I know that. Look, I'm not asking you to marry me right away. I'll wait. Ten or fifteen years. Whenever you're ready. It's just a promise. That's all it is."

Jacob blinked up at me before looking down at the small box resting on his stomach now. The elegant artcarved band sat peacefully against the velvet, reflecting the light that shone throughout the room.

A long finger caressed the metal. Jacob's eyes fluttered minimally at the touch of the metal against his skin. He groaned softly inside his throat before offering me his left hand. Unsure of what he wanted me to do, I waited until dark eyes met mine. He blinked once and glanced down at the ring.

"Really?" I whispered.

" Yes," he whispered back, licking his lips.

I smiled at him before plucking the ring and slipping it on his finger. " I love you," I said as I thumbed the ring on his ring finger.

" I know," he replied with a smile. " I love you too." Apprehension echoed through our bond and I leaned down to kiss him, " I'm not trying to bind you to me, you know that right? Not like that anyway. I just want everyone to know you're mine; even the humans."

" I know, Ed," he whispered softly, " I'm just scared of screwing this up. We're already too far deep and if for some reason, it didn't work out for us, then I wouldn't know..."

"Hey," I whispered into his ears; my lips grazing the shell of his ear, " hey. It's not going to happen. I promise you. We're not going to mess this up. We were made for each other. Fire and ice. Hot and cold. We can't exist without each other, Jake." I allowed my lips to slide down the tanned column of his neck until I reached the junction of his neck. Mouthing the skin, I sucked and nipped on it until a red bruise was starting to form.

Jacob was mine and only mine. I wanted everyone to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>**'****s POV: **

I gasped when he pressed open mouthed kisses down my stomach. My senses were over stimulated. I couldn't think straight; all I could do was feel. Feel him above, around and in me.

His mouth was cold against my happy trail as he nuzzled the little hairs there. The fingers of his right hand pushed against my already loosened entrance and I keened as he touched a place inside me where no one had been able to reach. I pushed my hips down to fuck myself on his fingers, but his left hand pressed my hips into the mattress again. I could feel the cold of _his _ring digging into my flesh. A cold that was so different from his body temperature. Turns out he had gotten a ring for himself that was identical to mine. Because it was a promise ring-it didn't matter that he had gotten that one himself. It was his promise to himself and to me. Somehow, knowing that he had gotten himself a ring made me feel better too. I knew Edward was committed to this relationship and to me, but it made me feel better about the whole commitment thing.

Besides, we had already made a commitment, hadn't we?

We were already to far into our bond to rethink our relationship now. Wearing the ring now, or ten years down the road made no difference, I thought as molten amber eyes looked up at me from behind my cock. He ran his nose along the edge of my swollen cock and smirked at me. He had heard my thoughts. Of course he was listening.

"Mine," he whispered. His lips formed the words against my cock and I shuddered at the possessiveness in his voice and in his eyes.

He kissed the bulbous end of my penis, " Yours," I said softly, before he took me into his mouth.I moaned low in my throat. _"__Edward. Please.__" " __No more teasing.__" "__Just fuck... Just fuck me.__" _

Pulling away from my cock with a slurp, " As you wish," he grinned at me. The fucker. He makes me so mad sometimes. Mad with want. Mad with need. And just plain mad.

Aligning his hips against my stretched entrance, he paused with the head of his cock teasing my hole. Running my heels against the back of his thighs, " Come on, Edward," I whined as I dug my heels into the globes of his ass.

He tutted, " So impatient, baby." I growled at him before tightening my hold against his waist and pushing his hips forward. He slipped into me easily. I groaned yet again at the contact. There was nothing better than having Edward slide home. Into me.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"No. Stay," he said softly over his shoulder as sleepy and slightly glazed brown eyes looked back at me, when I started to slide out of his body.

"'kay," I whispered softly, leaning over his shoulder to graze my lips against the shell of his ear and simultaneously allowing me to slide back into his body; the tight heat griping and pulling me, like Jacob did everyday. Pull me in until I was breathless with want, need and love.

Buried to the hilt in his body heat, I could feel the pulsing of his body, the rush of his blood through the vessels as they tried to return to their normal pace.

"This is how it's supposed to be."

"What?" he drawled huskily, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow; only then making me realize that I had spoken my thoughts out loud.

"This. Us. This is how it's supposed to be," I whispered, my body still draping his.

"Hmm" he mumbled sleepily.

"This is where I belong," I replied softly into this ear. Jacob mm'ed his agreement again. Glancing down at the boy who had stolen my heart, I noticed he had slipped into a much needed sleep. His face relaxed and open, a soft smile pulled the corners of his lips. The picture of innocence.

_"Home,"_ I thought. After a century spent looking, I had finally found my home. "Where my heart was," I whispered into the night at the sleeping figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hello everyone,

Here's the final instalment of Where the Heart Is. I hope you liked it; I've had some reservations about one part of the chapter. So, please let me know how you liked this chapter as a whole and if I made justice to the story and the ending.

It's been an immense pleasure writing this story. I started this story on a whim. It was an idea about a scene that I had and it all kinda went down from there. But, what was more surprising and gratifying for me was the overwhelming response I received from all of you. So, thank you very much. For reading, reviewing, giving me feedback which was one of the best way for me to learn and grow as a writer.

I wanted to wrap this story up along with the year. So, I'd also like to take this moment to wish you guys all the best in the new year.

Happy New Year.

Thank you for reading as always,

Lisa

p.s. I made good on my promise. It's still 2013 here :)


End file.
